The Perfect Pair
by ArinnaVal
Summary: What would happen if Peter and Claire grew up together? Will they fall in love? Story about one forbidden love. Rated M for the latest chapters. NOTE - Read the last paragraph of my page here, before you read this story!
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect pair

_**Warning:**_ **This is something new I want to try. One new idea I have about Peter and Claire. It is still a CANON. However, I want to explore what would happen if they knew each other and grew up together. Would they fall in love... still? Since I'm Paire fan I believe that this is an inevitable. **

**Still, I think it's gonna be good story. Hope you like it!**

**Love,**

**ArinnaVal  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 The Perfect pair _**

Claire looked at the clock hung above the blackboard. _Now_. The damn bell had to ring now!

'Miss Petrelli?' Her teacher asked her and Claire looked at him with annoyance. 'Is the clock more interesting than me?'

'In this moment?' Claire rose up one eyebrow. 'Yeah.' She answered cockily and her classmates burst into laugh.

'Miss Petrelli…' Her old teach was about to say something else, but the bell saved her.

'See ya!' Claire grabbed her books and passed beside him. She was bored, so bored that even one smoke could not fix her mood.

'Claire!'

'Wait!'

Two of her friends stopped her by the door. Claire made a face, but then smiled. It was so face that even they knew it. Mandy and Elisa hang out with her only because of her money. Claire knew that. Thanks to her name and her family, she had bunch of friends, which was not friends at all. They just used her, but she used them also when she need some excuse for skipping classes.

'Are you going home?' Mandy asked her and Claire threw her one look.

'Yup.' She answered and walked out of her classroom. 'I have to… study!'

'Study? You?' Elisa laughed.

'My dad said that otherwise I'm not going to use a limo.' Claire crooked her face. 'Plus my phone and my Platinum Card.'

'Oh crap!' Elisa frowned, demonstrating compassion, but Claire knew that it was fake feeling.

'Yeah.' Claire said and they walked out of the school. The limo was waiting for her, but there was a surprise too. Claire stopped and one smile appeared on her lips. 'Look who is here…' She said and her eyes fell on the tall dark man, leaning on the car. He wore black pair of jeans and his open jacket revealed his dark blue sweater. His arms had crossed around his chest and his hazel eyes wandering. He looked bored.

'If that is not your hot uncle…' Elisa said and her look slipped up and down over his body.

'My hot uncle?' Claire bit her lip.

'He is Claire.' Mandy nodded.

'Stop drooling.' Claire ran down over the stairs. 'See ya in Monday.' She said and leaved the two girls behind. 'Peter!'

Her voice made him look at her and his bored face turned into joyful one.

'Hey, beautiful!' Peter spread his arms and Claire literally threw at him. He insisted to call him Peter. Despite the fact that he was her uncle, Peter insisted to act more like her friend. Nathan frowned every time when Claire called his name and she loved to tease him. Peter loved that too and they had their own little teasing game. Nathan hated it. 'How was your day?' Peter asked and helped her get into the car.

Claire frowned and waited until he sat beside her. Soon as he closed the door, the car leaved Claire's high school.

'It was boring.' She pouted and fixed her skirt over her knees. She crossed legs and threw her bag on the floor. 'I need smoke.'

'You need someone to give you good spanking.' Peter rose up his eyebrows and Claire narrowed her eyes looked at him.

'You are offering?' She licked her lips and he burst into laugh.

'Nice.'

'You think?' She grinned against him.

'Nathan would be thrilled from your attitude!'

'You think?' Claire untied her hair and the blond curls fell over her shoulders. She looked Peter over her shoulder. His hazel eyes gazed her. 'You wanna show you something?'

'What?' He reached and fixed one curl behind her ear.

'I show you when we get home.' Claire said and leaned back on her seat. Peter followed her example and stared through the window. Claire threw one hidden look at his profile. She had to agree with her classmates. He was hot. And he was her uncle. _Fuck!_

Claire knew him whole life. They grew up together and she was closer with him than with anyone in the family, including her father. Peter was her friend. He was her salvation when she was sad. He was the one helped her when she felt frustrated. He knew what she needed even before she could open her mouth. He was… her uncle.

'Come on, beautiful!' Peter pulled her out of her thoughts and she felt that the car stopped. They were already home. Peter got out of the car and opened her door, helping her got out too. 'I wanna see your surprise.' He said and pinched her nose.

'Okay. You'll see it.' Claire smiled and they both walked into the mansion. 'It's very quiet.' Claire looked around as the climbed the staircase.

'We are alone.' Peter answered and opened the door of her room, making her way to enter first.

'Oh?' Claire threw him one look and saw him lay on her bed with hands crossed under his head.

'Yup. Family vacation and we are not invited!' He said and Claire turned around just before she could walk into the bathroom.

'We?' She asked and saw him crooked his face.

'I don't like such snobby places. You know that!'

'I know, but thank you, anyhow.' Claire winked at him and finally hid in the bathroom.

'Hey, anything for you!' Peter said aloud and Claire giggled. So, what do you wanted to show me?'

'Just a minute.' Claire said and put on her new outfit. She smiled at the mirror and fixed her blond hair. 'I need your opinion and I need you to be honest.' She yelled and heard his laugh.

'I'll try.'

'Are you ready?' Claire asked and pinched her lips so they could go red.

'I'm still here…' Peter answered with the same laugh as before.

'Ok.' Claire said and walked out of the room with her new cheerleading uniform. It was red and white with the colors of her school. 'Ta-daa!' Claire lifted up her hands and twirled in front of him. 'So?' She looked at him intensely as he got off the bed and took a few steps towards her.

'Isn't it too… short?' He looked down at her bare legs and short skirt. Claire pouted.

'Nope.'

Peter took her hand and twirled her again. His eyes stared at her body and Claire felt nice warmth.

'It is.' He insisted and narrowed his eyes, releasing her hand.

'It's not!'

'Claire!' He spread his hand and pressed his palm on her thigh. 'Look! There are two spans, before your knee.'

His hand on her thigh made her winced barely noticeable.

'So?' She still pursed her lips.

'It's too short!'

'Screw you!' Claire cursed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind.

'Claire, don't do this!' She heard him at the other side of the door.

'What?' She brushed her tears furiously. 'I just wanted to show you and… and… share with you my success and you… ' She sniffed.

'Claire, open the door!' Peter insisted.

'No!' She answered stubbornly.

'Come on, beautiful.' He said again and Claire winced. His voice changed. 'I'm sorry, okay? I want to apologize.'

'Fine!' Claire opened the door and turned back on him. She went and sat on the edge of the tub, still sniffing a bit. Peter crouched before her and reached hand, slipping fingers under her jaw.

'Hey. Why are you crying?' His thumb caressed her chin and Claire sniffed once again. 'Because of me?'

'I thought that you are going to support me, but you…'

'I'm sorry, okay?' Peter said and sat beside her. 'You looked beautiful!'

'Really?' She sniffed for the last time and her eyes shone against him.

'Really. I was little surprised to see you like that.' He said and wiped out her tears. 'You looked more like a young woman than like a girl.'

'But you like me?'

'I like you!'

'Thanks Peter!' She hugged him over his neck and he smiled, wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She moved closer and sat over his lap. She used to do that when she was a kid and she searched his protection. His hands hesitated, but then wrapped around her waist.

Claire closed her eyes and kept silence. He kept it too. His hands rubbed her back calmingly and she felt nice. She felt something that she should not have to feel. She felt something forbidden.

* * *

**_My bday present for me.:P I wanted to start it today b/c of that. _**

**_Stay tuned for more._**

**_Arinna_**


	2. Chapter 2 You are not alone

_**Chapter 2**__** You are not alone**_

They were alone. Only few servants were there. The cook and some house cleaners, caring for the house. However, it was Friday so Peter released him earlier. So now, it was late afternoon and it was incredibly hot for this time of the year. Claire was out of the house and Peter looked at her with the idea of grabbing some food and watching some good old movie. It was like a tradition for them. Every Friday they ate junk food and watched old movie.

'Claire?' He walked out at the porch and called her, waiting to hear her voice. Nothing. He tried again. 'Claire?'

'Here!' She called from the backyard.

Peter frowned against the sun and followed her voice. He saw her and suddenly he froze. She was lying in the middle of their backyard, still in her cheerleading outfit. The sprinklers were on and Claire was lying on her back. The water soaked her dress and showed her petite forms, which Peter did not have to notice.

'You can get cold.' He said with strange voice.

'No, I won't!' Claire said with her eyes closed. 'It's so good.' She mumbled and Peter could not help but sat under the closest alcove. The sun was too hot. That was why he could not stand on his feet. That was why he could not breathe well and his heart pounded in his chest. He saw some cane with cold lemonade, left on the table and poured himself one glass. Peter took one sip and closed his eyes with pleasure. It was a good feeling. 'Why don't you join me?' He heard her voice, but shook head still closing his eyes.

'No, I'm fine here.' He said and leaned back on the chair, under the shadow. Of the alcove. He took the glass back on the table and rested hands on his thighs. 'It's nice.' He said and suddenly felt two hands touching his knees. Peter opened his eyes and saw Claire knelt just between his legs and smiled mischievously. Her hands slipped up and lay over his thighs now, but not touching his hands. 'What are you doing?' Peter asked, but could not recognize his voice.

'I just want some lemonade and you looked so…' She smiled again and tilted her head.

'Here.' He said and practically shoved the glass in her hands.

'Thank you.' She said and sat back over her legs. Her lips touched the edge of the glass and Claire closed her eyes while she took the first sip. She was wet. Her cheerleading uniform was completely soaked and just showed her feminine curves. Some wet curls caressed her face and fell over her shoulders.

Suddenly, Peter caught himself staring at her. _Yeah. He had notice all that. _Strangely why, he just could not remove his look.

'You are really grown up, Claire.' He heard himself telling his thoughts aloud.

Claire took down the glass and laughed. It was something in that laugh that made him flinch. Peter shifted restlessly. Claire leaned forward and touched his thigh for support as she put the empty glass back on the table. Her scent was sweet. _Strawberries_. Peter thought and kept his breath as she pulled back.

'I'm almost eighteen, Peter.' Claire tilted her head again and sat back on her legs. Peter released his breath just then.

'Too quickly.' He murmured under his nose, but Claire heard him and pouted playfully.

'It's not too quickly if you're asking me.'

'Oh come on!' He cleared his throat. 'You wore baby boots until yesterday and now…'

'Peter Petrelli!' Claire frowned and he released one annoying smile.

'You know that I'm right!'

'Now I really need one smoke!' Claire snapped and got off her place started walking quickly.

'Hey!' Peter got off too and caught her just few steps further. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her to himself. Claire lost her balance and fell over his chest. His hands grabbed her waist just before she could fall on the ground. 'What are you doing?' He asked and his voice was strangely quiet.

Claire just lifted up her face and looked at him. Her big green eyes stared at him with pain. Peter released one of his hands and stroked her wet hair.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked quietly. Claire opened her mouth, but then suddenly hugged him without any word. She sniffed and soon her sniffs turned into loud sobs. Peter froze. Claire was crying. She was crying in his arms. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. His lips touched the top of her wet hair. 'What's wrong, beauty? Tell me!' He said tenderly. 'You know that you can tell me everything.'

'He said that I'm one frigid bitch and broke up with me!' Claire sobbed in his chest and her tears soaked into his shirt. 'I tried to be brave and act like I don't care, but…'

'You still love him?' Peter asked unsure. His hand slipped calmingly down on her spine. He felt Claire shook her head over his chest.

'Brody? No! I hate that pig, but he did that in front of everybody!'

'Why he did this?' Peter asked again and this time he felt Claire's hands slipping around his thin waist. She looked up at him and Peter saw the pain again.

'He wanted to have sex with me, but I said no!'

'He…what?' Peter pulled back abruptly. 'Tell me his address! Now!'

'Peter calm down! This is not …' Claire tried to calm him, but he still could see the tears in her eyes.

'Never mind!' He snapped and turned around, walking quickly. This time Claire was the one, who had to chase him. She caught him when they were at the foyer.

'Peter stop!' Claire called him and he stopped abruptly. She literally bumped in his strong body and only his hands helped her not to hit the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back from him. His eyes narrowed. 'He has to pay, Claire!'

'He didn't do anything!'

'He tried to have sex with you!' Peter frowned.

'But…'

'Then humiliated you!'

'Peter…'

'Who is he?'

'He is the captain of the football team.' Claire said quietly.

'And you dated with him, because of that?' Peter frowned. 'You deserve more!'

'I know and that is why I told him _no_!'

Suddenly, Peter smiled.

'Good girl!'

'Most of the girls at my age already had sex.' Claire frowned, did not really know why she was telling him that.

'But you didn't?' Peter squeezed her arms and she looked at him.

'No! I prefer to wait the right one.'

'The right one?' His hands still held her arms. Claire reached and touched his waist.

'The right one. The one, who makes me laugh, calms me and I'm feeling safe with him.'

_Someone like you__, _she thought and looked into his eyes. Peter smiled and stroked her hair before pulled back.

'I hope you find that guy.'

She smiled too.

'I hope I will.' She said.

'Come on! Go put some clean clothes and I'm gonna pick the movie!'

'Fine!' She said and walked towards the stairs, but then turned around with flames in her eyes. 'Can we watch…'

'No _'The Matrix'_!' Peter frowned.

'Then…'

''_Johnny Mnemonic'_ is out too!'

'You are reading my mind!' She pouted.

'I wish!'

'But I love Keanu...'

''_Spiderman'?_'

'Done!' Claire nodded and turned around. 'Prepare the popcorns!' She waved at the kitchen, but her move was so wide that she attached one vase, standing at the near cupboard and the fragile item smashed on the ground. 'Oh, crap!' She covered her mouth. 'Grandma is gonna kill me!'

'Wait.' Peter said and came closer to Claire. He saw that the porcelain vase still could be fix. There were only three big pieces, lying over the floor. 'Maybe we can...' He bent over, trying to pick up one of the pieces, but suddenly felt sharp pain, and pulled back. 'Oh!' He said and saw that he had cut his palm.

'Peter!' Claire rushed to him, grabbing his hand. 'Let me... Oh damn!'

'What?' Peter looked at her, but she stared at his palm.

'Peter look!' She insisted and he looked down, watching how his own flesh healed by itself.

'What the-..?'

'You are like me!' Claire exclaimed. 'I'm not alone!'

His eyes stared at her with confusion.


	3. Chapter 3 What is your destiny?

_**Chapter 3**__** What is your destiny?**_

They were sitting on the couch and Peter stared at his palm. There was no sign of his cut wound. He still looked that place with disbelief. Claire was sitting beside him and one happy smile shone on her face.

'I'm so relieved.' She sighed and folded her bare legs over the couch. Her hand lay on Peter's shoulder and he looked at her. His eyes studied her face.

'You are not joking!' He said and looked back at his palm. 'Damn! How did that happened?' He asked himself, but Claire answered.

'I was questioning the same month ago.' She said and took his hand, skimming thumb over his palm. 'I thought that I'm some kind of freak, but now I'm not alone!' She grinned. 'You are just like me!'

'What is this?' Peter pulled out from her and jumped off on his feat. 'I can't believe this! I am a doctor Claire! I know how the things work! But this…'

'Peter don't freaked out!' Her grin faded and she lay over the couch, leaning on her elbow.

The skirt of her uniform lifted up from her move and now it barely covered her bottom. Her bare legs were fully exposed and Peter was not blind. She had well formed muscular legs and suddenly Peter caught himself wondering, are they as soft as they looked like. He swallowed hard and twirled on his feet walking towards the staircase.

'Peter!' Her voice stopped him, but just for one second.

'I need… I need one cold shower!' He said huskily and just then, one Japanese man appeared in front of him. Yup, he just appeared out of the nowhere. He wore black coat and jeans. Peter saw one sword hung over his back. 'What the…'

'Peter Petrelli?' He spoke English and that shocked Peter even more.

'Who are you?' Peter asked and took few steps back. The Japanese man followed him. Shadow of a smile appeared on his lips.

'Boy, you look different! Is it really you?'

'Obviously you know me, but I don't know you!' Peter stood still and just stared at his guest. 'Who are you?'

'My name is Hiro Nakamura. I came from the future…' He said and Peter's eyes widened. He looked back and saw Claire staying completely still with hand reached towards him. Peter turned around and looked at his guest.

'Are you kidding me?'

Hiro frowned.

'Do I look like I'm kidding?' He said and frowned.

'I'm sorry.' Peter said and suddenly Hiro laughed.

'What? Peter Petrelli apologizes? You are very different man from where I come from.'

'But you are here now?' Peter frowned.

Hiro turned serious.

'You have to save her!'

'Save who?' Peter looked at him with confusion.

'The girl!' Hiro insisted.

'What girl?'

'Damn, Peter! What is the year now?' Hiro looked at him.

'2007.'

'Okay… just a second! Let me remember.' Hiro rubbed his chin. '2007… Hm… What month?'

'June.' Peter still looked confused.

'So you just realized that you can fly?'

'What?' Peter widened his eyes. 'I can fly?'

'Walk through walls?' Hiro tried again.

'Are you crazy?' Peter shook his head.

'No, I'm not. I'm just trying to understand… Wait! What you can do?'

'What I can do?'

'Yeah!' Hiro snapped. 'Just tell me!'

'I can…' Peter looked at his palm. 'I can heal.'

'Then I'm here on time!' Hiro sighed with relief. 'You have to safe the girl, Peter! You have to safe the world!'

'Who is she and what she has to do with the world?'

'I can't tell you that!' Hiro frowned. 'I could ruin the future… or the better part of it. Just saved her, okay?'

'You could at least tell me who is she!' Peter insisted.

'She is a cheerleader.' Hiro said and saw Peter stepped aside.

'A cheerleader?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'Like her?' He pointed the motionless Claire.

'You found her?' Hiro's eyes widened with surprise. 'How?'

'She is my niece.' Peter shrugged.

'Your… what? She cannot be your niece! This is not impossible! You've got to be kidding me!' Hiro looked shocked and this time Peter frowned.

'Do I look like I'm laughing?' Peter repeated Hiro's words with annoyance.

'Sorry.' The Japanese man said and stepped back. 'I have to go now! Save the cheerleader Peter, save the world!'

'Wait! Hiro! I don't know what to do!' Peter reached to stop him, but Hiro was gone.

'Peter!' Claire touched his hand and Peter jumped away from surprise. She looked at his pale face with concern. Her hand lay over his forehead and Peter flinched under her touch. 'Are you okay?' she asked and he shook his head.

'No! No I'm not and what the hell is going on here?' He stared at her with disbelief. Claire frowned.

'You are burning up! You're not supposed to!'

'I met one guy.' He said and stared into her eyes. 'He told me that you are in danger!'

'You have a fever!' Claire said and grabbed his arms, tugging him as they climbed the staircase. 'Come on, you have to lie down.'

'But I…' Peter babbled with confusion. 'I really met one guy. His name was Hiro and he told me that he came from the future.'

'Okay.' Claire said and opened the door of his room. 'Sit down.' She said and helped him sat on his bed. 'I'll be right back.'

'I have to save you!' Peter insisted and his eyes stared at her again. He grabbed her wrist and Claire gently touched his face with her free hand, trying to calm him.

'You'll save me, but now I have to save you first. Please, Peter…'

Her voice calmed him enough and he released his grip. Claire rushed into the bathroom and came back few seconds later. She held one bowl and clean towels. Peter still was sitting on his bed. He had not moved. Claire placed the bowl and towels on the floor and then gently pushed Peter to lie on the bed.

'You are here?' his hazel eyes looked at her with confusion.

'Sure.' Claire answered him and soaked one of the towels in the cold water.

'Stay!' He said and grabbed her wrist again.

'I'm here.' Claire smiled at him and pressed the wet towel over his forehead. His eyes closed. 'I'm here.' She repeated and touched his face again. It was strange how vulnerable Peter looked now. She had not seen him like this. Claire had seen him sad, angry, lovable, genuine, careless… but never vulnerable. She reached her free hand and skimmed the wet towel all over his face. She repeated that procedure couple of times until she did not realize that his temperature was normal again.

Claire sighed tiredly and dropped the wet towel on the floor. She tried to get off his bed, but Peter still held her wrist.

'Okay.' Claire said and carefully lay beside of him. She slid hand under her head and stared at his beautiful face. He really was beautiful, she thought. Peter sighed in his dream and turned around with his face against her. He released her wrist, but Claire kept her breath. If only he was not her uncle, she would be glad to have him. Their faces were inches apart. Claire sighed and turned her back on him, trying to ignore these thoughts. She closed her eyes and just before she could fall asleep, Claire felt how Peter slipped hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He buried face in her hair and Claire winced.

Sometimes destiny was a bitch.

_**

* * *

Short note: So... just few notes from me. NO - I'm against incest; YES - I'm Paire fan! I do believe that their chemistry is undeniable. Their bond is unquestionable. They look like a perfect pair - my opinion!**_

**_Now about the fic - you can expect Peter's ability to be a lot stronger here and develop quickly. However, this is my POV and I hope you enjoy reading this story._**

**_Love as always,_**

**_ArinnaVal  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 Show me your temper

_**Chapter 4**__** Show me your temper **_

Peter got use to wake up beside warm feminine body. It was nice. Moreover, it was good when you woke up beside of your girlfriend. He sighed with pleasure. His eyes had still closed. His hand slipped over her body and pulled her closer to him. Her curves fitted perfectly in his hands. Peter kissed her shoulder and inhaled her scent. His eyes snapped open. _Strawberries._ _Claire._

She still wore her cheerleading uniform, but why she was on his bed. He pulled back his hand and looked around the room. It was early. The sun barely peered through the windows… and already was hot.

Peter looked back at Claire. She still slept. Peter covered her body with one sheet and got off the bed. He needed shower. One very cold shower. He rushed into the bathroom and quickly removed his clothes, walking under the flowing water. Few minutes later, he was good. He felt refreshed and slowly warmed up the water. His thoughts wandered. Why Claire was on his bed? Why he had held her so tight and close to himself? Why the hell he had to think about her constantly? She was his niece and that's period. He should not think about her that much. Too bad that he had to split up with his girlfriend. Carla was a nice girl, but she was not for him. She was so… serious that sometimes Peter fell asleep just from her talking.

He had met another girl recently. Her name was Simone, but she also was not for him. They hung out some time, went to dinner and even had sex. Peter liked only the last part and even he knew that this was not the base for one relationship. He wanted something special. He wanted someone, who could understand him completely. He wanted someone, who could laugh on his jokes, likes the same movies and hung out with him just because she loved his company. Peter wanted someone like… his eyes snapped open again. He wanted someone like Claire.

'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself and then turned off the shower. He wrapped one clean towel around his waist and stood before the sink. His reflection at the mirror did not look good and he groaned. Fine. Now he had to shave.

Peter pulled out his safety razor. However, he was so absent that he cut himself with the first move.

'Damn it!' He cursed, but then saw how the place healed instantly. Therefore, it was not a dream. He thought that he was dreaming until now. Now he could see that everything was real. He could heal… so as Claire. Again her. Peter frowned and skimmed the safety razor over his one-day stubble. Why she always was in his mind?

When he finished with his shaving, Peter washed his face and thought that Claire was already wake up and in her room. Why he thought that, he did not know. Probably he wanted to be in that way.

He walked out of the bathroom just with his towel around his waist and saw her still sleeping in his bed. His _bed_ and _Claire_ were really disturbing words in one sentence. Peter swallowed hard, but kept looking at her smooth forms until she did not shift in her sleep. He twirled around and went straight to his wardrobe, trying to find something proper to put on.

Claire opened her eyes just in that moment. She saw him rummaged into his clothes as if his life depended on that. Then she saw that he wore noting more than one white towel around his waist. Claire bit her lip, trying not to moan. He had beautiful and strong body. His back was well formed and his waist really thin. He looked so… not like her uncle.

'Good morning.' She said, trying not to sound too disturbing. However, her voice scared him and he jumped, hitting his elbow from the wardrobe's door.

'Damn!' Claire heard him cursing and frowned. Peter cursed? She had not heard him cursed until now. He looked upset.

'Peter?' Claire pulled over the sheet and got off his bed. 'Peter, are you okay?' She rushed towards him and took his face in her hands. Her eyes studied his. 'Maybe you are still…'

'I'm fine!' He said little harsh and her hands dropped down. Peter saw that and cursed in his mind this time. 'I'm sorry, _beautiful_.' He said carefully and one crooked smile appeared on his face. 'I'm fine.'

'Okay.' She said and hugged him quickly. When she pulled back, Peter felt that something was missing. 'I'm gonna take off that stupid thing off of me and then we can eat. I'm starving!' Claire declared. She twirled on her feet and ran out of his room. Peter still stood there. His arms hang beside his body and he wondered what the hell was going on with him.

Claire walked into her room and leaned over the closed door. She touched her face and felt it warm. She would bet that it was red now.

Peter, her uncle Peter had made her blush. Even Brody did not make her blush and Claire thought that she had some crush on him. He was good looking and it was the captain of the football team. What more Claire could ask for her first boyfriend? However, she wanted more. Maybe, she wanted something that she could not have.

'I'm so screwed!' Claire cursed again and went to put some decent clothes before breakfast.

When she went downstairs, Peter was already there. He got off and helped her sat on her chair.

'Thank you.' She said and Peter smiled.

'You are welcome.'

They ate in silence. When they finished with their breakfast, Peter poured himself some coffee. He looked quizzically at Claire and she nodded. He poured her one cup too and then leaned back on his chair.

'So…' She started. 'Are you planning something for today?'

'Actually… yeah.' He said and Claire tried not to look disappointed. 'I have to stay with you.'

'Stay with me?' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'Why?'

'I took some days from my work so I can be your nanny.' Peter grinned against her and Claire frowned.

'Great!'

'That was until tonight.' His grin faded. 'Did I tell you about Hiro and what he told me to do?'

'Peter, are you serious?' Claire took one sip from her cup and looked at him with amusement. 'Some man stopped time to tell you that you have to save me? I thought that this was only a dream.'

'It wasn't a dream okay? It was real.' He frowned and Claire realized that he look really hot in that way. She shook her head. Her _uncle_ did not look hot. However, _Peter_ did. 'He told me that I can do some things.'

'What things?'

'He mentioned flying and walk through walls.'

Claire laughed.

'Stop dreaming Peter. You can't…' She saw him squeezing his eyes and then he was gone. 'Peter!' Claire screamed and jumped off her chair, looking around. 'Peter this is not funny, damn it!'

'_BOO_!' He appeared just behind her back and Claire screamed from surprise.

'_Fuck_!' She placed hand over her chest, breathing heavily.

'Watch your language young lady!' He said playfully and Claire turned around, frowning.

'This wasn't funny!' She snapped and ran out of the room.

'Claire!' Peter yelled at her, but she did not stop. Claire ran too fast for him and just when she thought that she might succeed, Peter appeared just in front of her. She stopped just in few inches from him. He looked upset and Claire frowned. 'What are you doing?' His voice was grumpy.

'I'm running! What the hell do you think I'm doing?'

'I said – be careful with your language! You are young lady! Act like one!' Now he was speaking like her father and Claire got furious. She passed him and went by the pool falling in one of the lounges. She crossed arms before her chest and avoided his face. 'Claire!' She heard him coming closer, but she just turned around her face. 'Now you're acting like a child! What I did this time?' he asked with annoyance. 'Did I insult your fragile ego?'

'You are mocking with me!' Claire hissed and suddenly looked up to his face. Peter looked confused. 'Why are you doing this?'

'I was joking with you and you made such a big deal…'

'I'm not a child anymore, Peter!' Claire snapped and got off her lounge. Her eyes gazed his. 'Why can't you see it?'

'I think I can.' He murmured, but Claire ignored him.

'I'm an adult and I thought that at least you could understand me!'

'You are not an adult, Claire!' He frowned again. 'Not when you're acting like this.'

'How am I acting?'

'So immature!'

'Agh!' Claire clenched fists. 'You are driving me crazy!'

'Claire!'

'You know what? Screw this!' She snapped, looked at him challenging.

'Language…' He tried again, but Claire rose up one eyebrow.

'Or what? You're gonna… spank me?'

'I think I might!' He hissed and Claire smiled seductively. She was up to something, and he could smell it. However, he had not seen that coming. Claire pulled over her T-shirt and Peter saw that she wore bathing suit. She was not finish.

Claire pulled over her jeans and Peter saw that the second part of her suit was… _Oh, fuck! _She wore thongs!

'Here!' Claire spread arms and he could see her in her whole beauty. 'Now you can do it!'

'Do what?' He looked completely confused and Claire tilted her head.

'You can spank me now!' She said and Peter swallowed hard. For some reason, he just could not stop looking at her.

'I…' He said, but Claire interrupted him.

'Too late!' She said and jumped into the pool.

'Claire!' He grunted out and he showed her head above the water. 'Come back here!'

'Okay!' She said seriously and reached hand towards him. 'Help me! I'm ready to talk.'

Peter sighed and took her hand, but instead of him pulling her up, Claire pulled him down. Peter fell in the pool and Claire laughed joyfully. He was a good swimmer and quickly showed to the surface. His face darkened and Peter grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the pool wall.

'Why did you do that?' He hissed and saw her smile. She was not scared of him.

'I don't know.' Claire looked at him. He was furious, but not scary. She bit her lip and saw his look fell there. His face was close and she could feel his breathing. He was so close…


	5. Chapter 5 Forbidden fruit

_**My note: I'm nervous... No, scratch that! I'm shaking! This is something diferent and I really hope that I wrote it well. Thanks to Beth for her idea. You were my inspiration for this chapter and hope you like it. **_

**_Can't wait for your reviews guys, I would appreciated that! __Be nice with me, please and enjoy reading._**

**_Love,_**

**_Arinna_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 5**__** Forbidden fruit**_

He was so close and her heart suddenly pounded like crazy. Claire could not breathe, but she did not pull back. She did not turn her head around. She did not slipped under his hands. She did not move away. It was as if his eyes had hypnotized her and she could not move. They almost kissed and then Peter pulled back.

'No!' He hissed and got off the pool, running as if the hell itself was chasing him. Claire heard the door slamming after him and just then, she allowed herself to breathe.

'What have we done?' She whispered and touched her lips.

Few minutes later, she heard Peter's car leaving the mansion. She got off the pool and leaved the wet marks until she did not reach her room. Claire leaned on the door and slowly slipped down on the ground, holding her head. She could not believe what she almost had done. She almost had kissed her _uncle_.

'No!' Claire stormed out and went to her bed, grabbing the sheets and pulling them down. She sat on her bed, crying. The saddest part was that she did not feel guilty. Claire leaned back and her wet blond hair covered the upper side of the bed. She covered her eyes and cried loudly. Usually, Peter was the one comforting her. He was the one, wiping out her tears. Now he was gone.

Claire spent almost the whole day in her room. She heard him coming home later this evening, but she did not walk out. It was cold and she started shaking. Her sheets were lying on the floor and she curled up in two, still sobbing. Claire heard his steps in the hallway and suddenly he stopped just in front of her door. It took him just a few heartbeats.

'Claire?' Peter called her and even his voice made her want to kiss him. She sobbed loudly. 'Claire!' This time he opened the door. 'What the-…' Obviously, he had seen the sheets on the ground. Claire felt the mattress folded under his weight, but he did not touch her. 'We have to talk!'

'No.' she sobbed with her back against him.

'Claire…'

'No!' She stormed out and turned around, searching his face among the darkness. 'Didn't you hear me? No!'

'But…'

'Get out!' She almost yelled. 'Get out now!'

He did not move. Her eyes gazed her and he reached hand to touch her face. He did not. His hand clenched into fist and dropped down.

'We have to put some distance.' Peter said quietly instead and got off her bed.

'I… Wait!' Claire's voice was barely a whisper. Peter stopped. 'I need you to know that I'm not sorry.'

'Stop!' Claire saw him clenched his fists.

'I'm not feeling guilty.' She said and brushed her tears. 'That's why I'm crying. I should feel it, but I…'

'Good night, Claire!' Peter said and walked out of her room, closing the door behind. The sound announced their new position – strangers. Claire fell back over her bed, crying loudly.

She did not see him for breakfast. One of the maids told her that he was out. Claire smiled and then quickly ran to her room, slamming the door behind. She was angry and she wanted to cry again.

Later that day, Nathan, Angela and Claire's stepmother – Heidi came back home. Her brothers were still at their boarding school. Peter was at home. Claire had not herd him coming back. She ignored him completely. Nathan rose up his eyebrows quizzically. Peter just smiled and said that Claire had bad day. Nathan shrugged and went into the living room.

Angela became suspicious in the moment she saw Peter and Claire completely ignoring each other. They did not talk and acted as strangers.

'Okay!' Angela intervened in the conversation and everybody looked at her. 'What is going on here?'

'Nothing.' Claire said looking straight at her.

'Peter?' Angela looked at her son, but he also shook his head.

'Nothing.' He repeated Claire's words.

'Oh yeah and I'm the _Queen Elizabeth_!' Angela snapped. 'Something had happened and do not try to lie to me!'

'Everything is good, mom!' Peter even smiled. 'Oh wait! I can fly!'

'_WHAT_?' Nathan chocked with his drink and Heidi patted his back.

'Nathan, careful honey.' She said and Claire took that moment to walk away from the room. She could feel Peter's eyes piercing her back.

'And I have new girlfriend.' His words made her stop just for one second. Then she ran away, leaving him and _his _family alone. He did not have to see her tears.

The sound of the slamming door made him flinch and he knew that Claire was hurt. Peter closed his eyes fro one moment and when he opened them, he saw his mother staring at him.

'So… you can fly and you have a girlfriend?' She lagged the words.

'We had a little fight.' Peter said, knowing that Angela would not give up.

'About what?' She asked and everybody looked at him. Peter frowned and got off his chair.

'Our stuff. Now excuse me.' He said and walked out of the room.

'They acted strange.' Nathan said and looked at his mother.

'Really strange!' She answered pensively.

They became complete strangers and talked to each other only when someone else was in the room. Nathan thought that they were on bad terms. Angela still could not figure out completely. Only Heidi was close to the truth. She had caught their hidden looks at each other when he other did not look. Some strange pressure hung in the air.

A week later, Claire brought one boy at home for dinner. His name was Brody. Peter was still at work and when he came back home, he was not alone too. Simone was with him. The others were already around the table.

Peter saw the boy from the moment he entered into the room. He knew who that was. He knew his name. He knew what he had done to Claire. If Brody was here than…

_Claire__, please tell me that you are not… _He thought but she did not even look at him. Simone winced beside him and he felt that almost had broken her fingers. She had seen his look towards Claire and one frown came up into her face, but she did not say anything.

'Peter!' Nathan nodded at his brother and Peter put one fake smile on his face, helping Simone to sit on her chair. 'Good to see you Simone.' He said politely. 'My little brother could not stop talking about you the whole week.'

'Really?' Simone smiled, nicely surprised and looked at Peter. He leaned and kissed her. It was just a peck. Just one peck and Peter felt like a cheater. He pulled back and gazed at his meal.

'Peter this is Brody.' Angela said carefully. 'He is Claire's…'

'He is my boyfriend, _uncle_ Peter!' Claire was sitting against him. He winced barely noticeable. Her eyes challenged him to say something. Now Heidi was sure. The tension around them was _sexual_. They looked like two lovers after big fight. They were battling now and their weapons were their '_new_' lovers.

Peter chocked with his water and shot her one look. _Don't do this! _

'You are her uncle?' Brody asked and Peter looked at the boy. It was the same one, hurt Claire.

'And I know you.' Peter said and tilted his head. 'Be careful with her.' He almost snarled the last words and Brody winced under his look.

'I will.' He put one smile on his face and looked at Claire. 'We have to go.'

'Right.' Claire said and they got off the table. 'Dad, I have to go.' She looked at Nathan and he nodded.

'Okay honey. Be careful okay?'

'I will.' She leaned and kissed his cheek. 'Mom?' Claire looked at Heidi and she smiled at her adopted daughter.

'Have fun, sweetly.' She said and Claire waved at the door.

'Bye, grandma!'

When the door closed after the young couple, Heidi looked at Peter. He had grabbed his fork and squeezed it tightly. His face was blank and Heidi felt that he was on the edge of following her. He did not do it. His fake smile shone again.

'Where is she going Nathan?' Peter asked instead and his brother looked at him strangely.

'Her team organized one party, close to their stadium.'

'And you let here alone with that boy?'

'Her friends would be there too.'

'Aha!' Peter nodded and continued with his meal. It looked like he had finished with this subject. Nathan shrugged and asked something Simone. Everybody were surprisingly talkative that evening… except Peter. He was quiet and focused only over his eating. It was obvious that he was not there.

By the end of the dinner, Peter said that he had an enormous headache and leaved the mansion with Simone. He kept silence in the car too. Simone looked at him strangely. He did not move out his look from the road. His hand squeezed the wheel and she frowned. There was something strange in him that evening.

He did not say a word when they reached her apartment. He kissed her in the moment they closed the door. Simone wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His phone chose to ring in that particular moment. Peter broke the kiss and the hug immediately. Simone moaned, but he ignored her.

'He-…'

'_Peter_.' Claire cried in the phone and he froze.

'Claire? What happened? Are you alright?'

'_He… I … I…_ ' She sobbed and Peter clenched the phone.

'Where are you?' Peter asked and when she told him, he hung up the phone and looked at Simone. 'I have to go. Bye!' He closed the door under her confused look.

Peter found Claire sitting on the bleachers in her school stadium. She had wrapped hands around her waist and swayed her body. His shoulders shook and Peter knew that she was crying.

'Claire.' He called her and she looked up at him.

'I couldn't do it!' She cried and got off her place. Peter took her in his arms. She cried loudly, feeling safe. 'I could not do it and he tried… he tried to rape me and I…'

Peter pulled her back with angry expression on his face.

'Where is he?'

'I don't know!' Claire sniffed. 'I hit him with one branch and he walked away.'

'Good girl!' Peter smiled, waiting for her to calm down. 'How are you, _beautiful_?' He asked few moments later.

'Good.' She said feeling his soft kiss at the top of her head. 'I'm good now.'

'Are you sure?' Peter asked with concern and Claire pulled back enough to look at his eyes.

'You are here. I'm fine.'

'Okay.' He said, but did not smile. His hand reached and stroked her hair. Claire closed her eyes, relaxing under his soft touch. Then she felt it. She felt his lips over hers. He did not pull back this time. This time she opened her mouth, fully accepting him. Her hands wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him closer. She wanted that kiss and now she had it.

Claire had kissed before, but not like this. Nothing like this. Her heart had not pounded like now. Her palms had not sweated like now. She had never felt the world spinning so madly. His hands buried in her hair and stroked her gently. His thumbs covered her temples and drew small circles there.

Peter was an incredible kisser, and Claire had to admit that. When he broke the kiss, she had to grab his shirt to stand still. Her eyes still could not open and her lips had slightly parted and wet from his kiss.

'Claire I…' She heard his confused whisper and her eyes opened just to meet his ones. 'I'm…'

'No!' She interrupted him, knowing his next words. 'Don't say you sorry!'

'But I… I mean I shouldn't…'

'Thank you for this.' Claire smiled against him. 'You make me forget and have one really good kiss instead one really bad experience this night.'

Peter opened his mouth to say something and then looked at her strangely, completely changing his mind.

'Do you wanna fly with me?' He asked suddenly and Claire widened her eyes against him.

'Are you serious? I mean… when did you find that?'

'I jumped off one building this week.' He shrugged.

'Just to see if you can fly?' Claire punched his chest. '_You idiot_! You could've ended up killed!'

'I can't die now… thanks to you!' He said and his eyes softened against her. 'So, do you wanna fly with me?'

'Sure, but I'm little cold.' Claire stirred and wrapped arms around her bare arms. 'I forgot my vest home.'

Peter smiled and took of his jacket, helping her dress it up.

'Better?' He rose up his eyebrows.

'Perfect!' Claire smiled against him. 'I'm ready to fly now.'

'Okay…' Peter chuckled. He took her into his arms, placing one arm under her knees. Claire wrapped arms around his neck and rested her head on his. 'Let's fly.' He said and lounged them into the sky. Claire giggled with pleasure.

They flew the whole way to the mansion and Claire could feel the cold air brushing her face. She was completely relaxed in his arms. She trusted him unconditionally.

'Now I could understand Lois Lane, you know?' She said after they landed at her terrace. Peter laughed joyfully.

'That's cute, beautiful. However, I'm not Superman.' He said and pulled back, stroking her hair.

'You are mine.' Claire said and saw him leaning forward. She closed her eyes and felt his gentle touch over her forehead.

Heidi had heard their laugh and carefully slipped out of the bed. Nathan slept peacefully, but she could not. Therefore, when she heard the noises, coming from Claire's terrace, she went to the window and saw them. Peter and Claire was standing there, talking to each other, and giggling about something. Then she saw Claire lifted up her head and closing eyes against him. Peter stroked her hair gently. Heidi covered her mouth. This was so intimate gesture and so not in the family way.

Peter moved forward and Heidi could feel his hesitation. However, his lips touched her forehead and he gave her one short hug. Just then, Heidi pulled out of the window. She could not watch more.

The next day was sunny and not only because of the weather. Peter and Claire talked and laughed like before. They were so smiley and full with energy that even Nathan notice that. Claire had to go to school and Peter was the one suggested to drop her there. She agreed immediately and winked at him, telling him that it would be faster in that way.

When they got out, Nathan leaned back on his chair and smiled with relief.

'Okay, everything is normal again.'

'Sure.' Heidi smiled too, but she was not sure if it was better or worse than before.

By the end of the week, Claire started her preparations for the Homecoming game. This was the final event before her graduating this year. The next year would be her last and she still wondered about the college.

Peter was more than busy this week and was taking night shifts too. Claire missed him, but she could not do anything. Therefore, she focused over her campaign, and for her surprise, she won it. She was going to be the _Homecoming queen_.

The night when she had to tell that to her family, they had a guest. It was Simone again. Peter had brought her for dinner and that made Claire angry. She hid it of course, but she was _jealous_. Peter looked like he did not notice, but Heidi could see it clearly. She could see it in Claire's eyes every time she looked at the older woman. It was pure hate.

In the middle of the dinner, Claire excused herself and went out at the porch. The night was hot and she walked towards the pool. She sat by the edge of it and sank her legs into the cold water. Claire wore one thin dark green dress that night. It was thin, because of the weather and she was thankful for that. Her shoulders were almost bare, covered only by the shoulder straps. The dress was short and barely covered her thighs, but Claire liked it.

'Okay, what is the problem now?' Peter's voice pulled her out of her dreams. Claire smiled and looked up at him.

'There is no problem.' Claire said, trying to keep her smile.

'There is and I could feel it. Tell me!'

'There is no problem _damn it_!' She stormed out suddenly and got off the edge of the pool. Peter. 'Go back to your girlfriend!' She tried to pass him, but he grabbed her elbow, pulling her back. She faced him and saw him frowned.

'What the Hell do you want from me?' Peter hissed.

'Nothing, okay! _Nothing_!' Her voice lowered. 'Just… let me go! Let me go, Peter…' Her eyes went teary and his grip loosened. Claire ran away from him and the pain he made her feel. She hid into her room and fell over her bed sobbing again. She hated him now. She hated him so much that hurt even more.

Peter was not her uncle now. He had stopped being her uncle from the moment they almost kissed by the pool. The painful part was that Claire wanted him since then. She could not stop dreaming about him. She wanted him in her life, but not as her uncle and that made her feel worse. She felt like some kind of freak now and it hurt her. She curled up in two and sobbed quietly.

Claire did not know how long she had cried. It was not enough though, she could feel it. Just when she felt completely dry, Claire heard Peter's voice, coming from her terrace.

'Claire?'

She got off her bed and saw him standing there with palms, leaning on the French window. She could not see his face, but she did not have to. Claire went and unlocked the window. In the next moment, he was already inside of her room.

'I_ can't._' He said huskily.

'What?' Her teary eyes looked at his beautiful face.

'I can't let you go!' Peter said and grabbed her neck, pulling her closer. His lips attacked hers and Claire wrapped arms around his waist, holding him as if her life depended on that. 'What happened, Claire?' He asked her after he broke the kiss. 'What the hell is happening with us?'

'I don't know.' She said through tears. 'I don't wanna know, just…' His kiss interrupted her words. It was different kiss – hungry and passionate. It was a kiss demanded for more.

'Please…_ stop me_!' Peter whispered over her lips, but Claire shook her head.

'I can't…' He kissed her again and her hands slipped up over his back. 'I won't…'

'Claire.' He moaned.

'_I don't want to_.' She said and pulled him closer. They started walking to the bed and when her legs hit the edge of it, Claire grabbed his shirt and he almost fell over her. His elbows lay at the both sides of her body and even in the dusk room; Claire could see his face darkened.

'I'm not the _right _one, Claire.' His lips skimmed down on her neck. 'I'm the _wrong _one…'

'No…' she moaned and tilted her head slightly, so his lips ended up at the crook of her neck. 'You are… the _perfect _one…'

'_Stop me_…' He pleaded her for the last time, but Claire grabbed his shoulders and bucked into him. That was her answer and he did not ask more. His hands slipped down over her body and took off her thin dress. Soon she was completely naked before his eyes, but strangely, she did not feel shame. Her hands slid under his T-shirt and he helped her took off too.

Claire skimmed fingers up over his chest and her hand ended up buried into his hair. One harassed smile appeared on his lips and she lifted up slightly to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and suddenly her both hands ended up on his waist, pulling him closer and closer until she did not feel his arousal. When he had taken off his pants, Claire did not know, but now they both had completely exposed to each other.

Peter placed butterfly kisses down to her belly and when his head buried between her legs, Claire arched her hips towards him and his tongue found her wetness, teasing the sensitive skin and making her moan for more. Claire buried hands in his head and bit her lip, trying to muffle her scream. When she felt that she could not take more, Peter lifted up and found her parted lips. Claire opened her eyes and looked at his haggard face.

'We can stop… now.' He said and laced fingers with hers, pinning her hands above her head. 'Just say the word and…'

'I _want _you.' Claire said and her heart pounded. Peter lowered his head and his mouth captured hers again. He slid into her. It was not quick move. It was careful move. Peter knew that this was going to be her first time and wanted to make it special.

'I'm sorry.' He said and slid deeper, muffling her painful scream with his lips. He stood still for few seconds and then tried to move again. 'Are you okay?' He asked, feeling her legs wrapped over his waist and pulling him deeper.

'Oh yeah…' She moaned and arched her back towards him. 'Please… don't stop…'

That was all he needed to know. His moves became faster and suddenly this was too much for her. Her quiet moans increased in shouts and Peter covered her mouth with his again, muffling his own moans. He could feel that she was close and just then his moves became jerker and even faster than before.

Peter felt the moment of her peak. She tightened around him and she squeezed his hands. Her back arched and she moaned into his mouth. Peter followed her and fell over her with complete exhaustion. They both breathed heavily.

When he pulled back and rested beside her, Claire looked at him. Peter leaned on his elbow and touched her face. Claire reached and covered his fingers.

'We are going straight to Hell.' He said and Claire nodded.

'We maybe will, but now I'm feeling totally the opposite.' Her eyes shone against his. Peter crooked his face and his hand slid down over her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her back on his chest.

'Sleep now.' He said and she closed her eyes, refusing to think about tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 The day after

_**Chapter 6**__** The day after **_

Claire woke up with one pleasant feeling. She was lying in Peter's arms, with face close to his heard. Her head rested on his arm and his other hand covered her waist and she felt in cocoon. It was wrong in so many levels. It was unacceptable and absolutely scandalous. She knew that. Claire was sure that Peter also knew it. However, he was here now. He was holding her in his arms and she could feel the beating of his heart.

She never thought that she would end up like this. She never thought that she would fall in love with her… Peter. He was hers now. He was hers and she was his. It was strange, but that thought made her feel better.

Claire felt her breathing changed and pulled back just to meet his eyes. They shone against her and her heart melted again.

'Hi, _beautiful_.' He whispered and placed short kiss on her nose.

'Hi.' She said shyly and blushed under his look.

'What a night, huh?' Peter tried to calm her and Claire was thankful for that. She smiled and sighed with pleasure.

'I liked the second part of it.'

'Oh.' He just said and she nodded, still looking at his face.

'So… What now?' Claire asked and saw his face faded.

'Now…' He slipped hand over her body and then stroked her hair. Claire closed her eyes under his touch. 'I don't know.' Peter said honestly. Claire shifted her head and placed lips over his palm.

'I want this.' She whispered and opened her eyes against his. 'I want you.' Claire rubbed her face against his hand.

'I can't give you more than this, Claire.' Peter said huskily. 'We always have to hide.'

'Then so beat it!' She said and snuggled in him wrapping arm around his waist. 'I want to be with you!'

Claire felt and heard his quiet laugh. She pushed him gently aback and rested her upper body over his. Her hands rested over his shoulders and Peter smiled against her.

'What are you doing?' He asked and Claire bent down her head, barely touching his lips. She hesitated just for one moment and then she was kissing him fully. 'Wow!' Peter moaned after she pulled back, biting her lip. 'What was that for?'

'You're mine!' she declared. 'I just marked you!'

'Are you serious?' Peter slipped hands, down over her body and placed them on her waist.

'I am.' She said.

'And you don't regret for…'

'I just kissed you.' She frowned. 'What else do you want me to do?'

'I want you to have normal life, Claire.' Peter said with serious voice. 'You won't have it with me around you.'

'But…' Her face darkened.

'I just want what is the best for you.' Peter interrupted her. 'I've never planned for this to happen!'

'You think I am?'

'No and this is my point, Claire.' Peter lifted up one hand and stroked her hair. 'You have to have one normal life. You have to hang out with your friends…'

'… have a boyfriends and stuff.' She finished his sentence, but her voice was angry. 'Then I have to go to college and get married for someone important for the family. Then I have to have kids, two or three maybe, and to be a lovely wife. I could take a lover, 'cos you know that it's fashion among the elite! Then I could have parties and pretend to be friend with important ladies and…'

'Okay – stop!' Peter frowned. 'This is not what I meant!'

'And what did you mean? This is the life my father wants for me. This is the life my grandmother wants for me. My mother is the only person, who really talks with me! She knows me!'

'What about me?' Peter asked quietly. 'I thought that we are close.'

'We are close.' Claire crossed hands above his chest and leaned her chin there. 'You are the most important person in my life now. You always were!'

'Then?'

'You just said that you want what is the best for me.' Claire tilted her head. 'You did not ask me – just said it! You didn't ask me what I want.'

'Okay.' Peter placed one hand behind his head. The other rested over Claire's waist. 'I'm asking you now. What do you want Claire? What do you want from your life?'

'I want you.' She lifted up her head. 'I want you to be there.'

'It's not gonna be easy, _beautiful_.' Peter frowned. 'Besides… I have to lie to Nathan! My own brother, Claire!'

'He is my father, Peter!' Claire said quietly.

'There are so many lives involved here, Claire.' Peter looked at her seriously. 'We can destroy them if they find out about us.'

'Then we have to be extra careful.' She said and lay head over his chest. 'I want you in my life, Peter.'

'But I am part of your life, _beautiful_.' He ran fingers over her bare back.

'No, this is not what I meant.' She said and the tears soaked into his skin. 'I want you like this. I want to kiss you and hug you when I want. I want to share my dreams with you. I just…'

'Hey.' Peter lifted up her head and rolled her under his body. He leaned on his elbows at the both sides of her body. 'Don't cry. I did not say that I don't want that. I'm just saying that it's gonna be hard.'

'For the moment, I thought that you…'

'That I'm gonna give up?' He asked and wiped out her tears. 'One part of me wants that. It screams that what we're doing is wrong and I have to leave you.' His eyes gazed her lips. 'The other part of me doesn't listen to it. It wants you as close as it's possible.'

'And what part you are going to listen?' She asked with trembling voice. His lips covered hers without answer. However, this was enough for her. From now on, she was going to live in a lie. That was her choice… and his too.

Peter helped her change her sheets. Then he walked out of her room, but not before, he could give her quick kiss for the day. He was smiling like an idiot and it was so absent that almost bumped on Heidi. Luckily, he stopped in time. His smile faded.

'Good morning.' He said, but Heidi crossed arms before her chest.

'What are you doing in Claire's room at 8 in the morning?' She asked instead of an answer.

'I wanted to wake her up for the breakfast.' He said and he thought that this was the first lie. This was the first of many he had to say and hide their new relationship with Claire.

'You weren't in your room.' Heidi rose up her eyebrows. Peter froze, but he chose the anger.

'Are you spying on me?' He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps towards her.

'What?' Heidi asked not so sure anymore.

'I don't need a reason for being in my… Claire's room. We live together, remember?' He asked and walked into his room, closing the door behind his back. Heidi stayed in the middle of the hallway few more seconds and then shook her head. No, this was not what she was thinking. Just could not be. She went down for breakfast.

Peter and Claire came down together. They looked pretty smiley and relaxed.

'So…' Nathan looked at them as they took their seats. 'You two are okay, right?'

Peter and Claire looked at each other and then Peter looked at his brother.

'Sure. Coffee?' He asked Claire and she nodded.

Heidi watched them closely. Something was different. She could feel it. There was some kind of new intimacy between them. There was something very disturbing; in the way, they were acting now. Heidi could see the hidden smiles and looks between them. That was… almost as if… She chocked with her coffee and everybody looked at her.

'Honey, are you alright?' Nathan patted her back and she smiled.

'I'm fine, thank you.' She looked at Claire. 'Aren't you at school today, honey?'

Claire looked at her watch and cursed quietly.

'I'm getting late.' She said and pursed her lips. 'I think I overslept this morning.'

Heidi did not miss Peter's hidden smile. He hid it behind his cup of coffee.

'I could drop you, if you want.' He said. 'I have to see someone today.'

'Sure.' Claire shrugged. 'I'm gonna take my bag and I'll be back. Wait for me?'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and Heidi did not miss Claire's hand lingered over his shoulder longer than it should be.

Five minutes later Claire came back, wearing her cheerleading uniform and her bag, hung over her shoulder. She saw Peter was waiting for her and smiled against him.

'Let's go.' She said and he got off his chair.

'Say hello to Simone from me.' Nathan said and Claire frowned.

'You are going to see her?' She asked and Peter sighed.

'Yes, why?'

'Ugh, nothing!' She snapped and twirled on her feet. 'Come on!'

They both walked out of the house and Peter walked her to his car. Heidi watched them as they sat on their seats. It was obvious that Claire was upset. She buttoned her seatbelt and Peter put on his sunglasses. Even from her place by the window, she could see that they were arguing. However, it looked like the fight was over when Peter stroked Claire's hair and then started the engine. The car leaved the mansion few minutes later.

Heidi went straight at Claire's room and looked around. She had some strange feeling deep down on her stomach. However, maybe she was wrong. Her look fell on the bed and she saw the new sheets, spread above. Nothing was different. Everything was perfect, too perfect. She went into the bathroom, but could not find anything there too.

'I'm going crazy!' She thought and walked out of Claire's room.

Peter stopped the car just in front of Claire's school. She did not make any move to get out. He unbuttoned his belt and turned around to face her. She was angry. Correction, she was sad and angry. Peter pushed one button and the glasses got dark. Nobody could see them.

'Claire.' He started carefully.

'Why you have to see her?' She asked, pouting.

'I have to tell her that we can't see each other.'

'You could call her.'

'You are jealous.' He said, smiling.

'What if I am?' She looked at him.

'You don't have any reason to be!' His fingers caressed her cheek. Claire unbuttoned her seatbelt and turned around against him.

'You promise?' She asked.

'I promise!' Peter nodded and leaned over to kiss her softly. Claire sighed after the kiss. 'I'll pick you up after you finish, okay?'

'I'm gonna wait for you.' She said and got out of the car. Peter sighed and shook his head after her. He started the engine again and drove off. Claire stared after his car until it did not hide from her eyes. He was going to be there. He had promised. However, she still felt insecure. Her thoughts wandering the whole day and she barely kept attention in the classes. When the bell announced the end of the school day, Claire sighed with relief and walked out of the school.

He was there. Wide smile appeared on her face in the moment she saw him. He smiled too and Claire ran towards him.

'You are here?' She said breathing heavily.

'I promised.' Peter answered and helped her get into the car.


	7. Chapter 7 The price

_**Chapter 7**__** The price **_

It was one hard talk. It was unpleasant, but Peter knew that he had to do this. He had to talk with Simone and tell her that they could not be together. Peter was standing before her door and hesitated for long time before his knock. She opened almost immediately and he could not help, but wonder, how longer she had watched him.

'Come in Peter.' She said and stepped aside. She did not try to kiss or hug him. Peter just nodded and walked in. Simone leaded him into her living room and both sat on the couch. Peter looked at her and opened his moth, but just before he was able to tell something, Simon lifted up her hand.

'I know why you are here.' She said and tilted her head. 'Let me spare you the effort.'

'I'm sorry.' Peter said, just because he did not know what else to say.

'No, you're not sorry and that's why it's so hard for me.' Simone said, but smiled sadly. 'I thought that we could be something more than just lovers, Peter.'

'You don't love me.' He said and suddenly felt better. 'You still love your ex, right?'

'He is a mess.' Simone did not answer directly. 'That's what I thought that maybe with you…'

'But it didn't work.' Peter shook his head.

'No, I guess not.' Simone made short pause. 'Do you wanna know why no one of your future relationships would work?'

'Excuse me?' Peter became defensive.

'There is only one woman in your life, Peter.' Simone shook her head with sad face.

'What are you talking about?'

'Claire.' She waited for his reaction, but Peter did not say anything. She continued. 'You always put her on first place and before anyone else.'

'She is an important to me.' Peter heard himself saying this.

'She is your niece!'

'She is my friend!' His face faded. 'And you are just jealous of her!' He stormed out and got off the couch.

'Why are you so defensive?' Simon looked at him strangely. 'I just said…'

'It's okay.' Peter lifted up his hands and tried to smile. 'I have to go now anyway. Just one question – is your ex… have some kind of… ability?' His voice sounded insecure.

'He is an artist.' Simon said.

'And obviously he can paint the future.' Peter murmured, rubbing his chin.

'What?' Simon looked at him with confusion.

'Nothing.' Peter smiled again. 'Say hello to your father from me.' He said and walked out of her apartment, leaving her completely confused.

Peter had little more time before Claire could end up her day at school. Therefore, he made something that he never thought he would. Claire would have been surprised. However, if they wanted to be something more, they needed their own place. The mansion was too dangerous. Peter took few newspapers and decided that he had to talk with Claire about this. Maybe he was little rush about this. Maybe she was not ready or changed her mind. However, Peter took the newspapers and drove off to her High School.

He was crazy and completely wrong in his actions now. Peter knew that. He had to play the adult and backed away. He had to leave her live her normal life and maybe to have real boyfriends. The thought itself was painful, but Peter knew that it was truth.

However, when he saw her running towards hi and her sad little smile, Peter knew that he was going to play the full again.

'You came?' She asked and looked at him with fear.

'I promised.' Peter answered and helped her get in the car. He smiled and thought that Simon was right. There was only one woman in his life now – Claire. How she had felt that, Peter was not sure, but she had hit the target.

'What are you thinking?' Claire asked and placed hand on his shoulder.

'I'm an idiot.' He said and looked at her briefly while he was driving to the mansion. Her hand dropped of his shoulder.

'Why? Because of me?' She asked carefully.

'Because of us, Claire. I'm an idiot, because I know that I'm making a mistake, but I'm still doing it!'

'I got it!' Claire leaned back on her seat and crossed arms before her chest. 'I'm the mistake of your life!'

'What?' Peter almost yelled and stopped the car. They were already in the mansion.

'You just said that you are an idiot and this is a mistake!'

'It is mistake, Claire! But it's not you!' peter made short pause and calmed his breathing. 'It's me and my inability to resist on you!'

'You can't resist me?' Her face shone and Pete smiled too.

'I can't, _beautiful_…' He said and saw her unbuttoning her seatbelt. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm gonna kiss you now.' Claire said, leaning towards him.

'Wait!' He said and she pouted until he darkened the glasses. Then Peter unbuttoned his seatbelt and grabbed her face kissing her furiously. She wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

'Come to my room?' Claire asked after they pulled back.

'What? Are you sure? Look what the time it is.'

'Then yours?'

'What about _our_ apartment?' He suggested carefully and handed her the newspapers. Claire took them with confused expression. 'If we had only the mansion, they're gonna caught us – sooner or later.' Peter tried to explain, but for his surprised Claire jumped from joy.

'We're gonna have our own place? That's so…' She looked at him. 'Thank you for thinking of this! Can I pick the place? Please! Please! Please!'

'Okay.' Peter laughed and saw Heidi coming close to the car. 'Danger!' He murmured and Claire followed his look. She quickly hid the newspapers in her bag and opened the door saying:

'Thank you for helping me Peter.' He looked her with amusement. 'I'm gonna come for your book later, okay?'

'It's in my room.' Peter said getting out of the car.

'But you said that you gonna help me with my project!' Claire pouted and Peter almost burst into laugh. She needed Oscar. 'Mom, tell him he has to help me!'

'For what is about?' Heidi asked and looked at Peter, but he kept quiet. That was Claire's play.

'Biology.' Claire grinned against her and Peter bit his low lip, barely holding his laugh. Heidi frowned and looked at him again.

'You have to help her.'

'See?' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'I'm gonna come after dinner, okay? We can study whole night!'

'Wait! What?' Peter and Heidi asked in one voice.

'I'm gonna finish it until tomorrow and we have to work hard.'

'We? I have to go to work, Claire.' Peter tried to frown.

'Too bad! You are mine this night!' She said and he felt the subtext in her words.

'If I must…' He looked like he hesitated, but Claire did not left him no other choice and walked into the mansion. Peter just shook his head and followed her. Heidi looked after them with the clear mind that they had told something more with their words.

The dinner was pure torture for Claire. She could not stop her eyes of looking at him. She laughed when he told some joke. She frowned when he told them about Simone and her father was very disappointed by his decision of ended up relationship like this.

'You need woman in your life Peter!' Nathan frowned and took a sip from his glass.

'You mean another woman, Nathan.' Angela added and took her glass from the table.

'Another?' Nathan looked confused.

'He has Claire.' Angela said stolidly. Claire's eyes widened with these words. She looked at Peter, but saw him laughing and frowned. He acted strange now.

'Why are you laughing?' Heidi was the one asked him.

'My mother is the second person, telling me this today.' Peter shrugged and looked at Claire. She released her breath and lay hand over his thigh under the table.

'Second?' Angela took his attention.

'Simone told me the exact same thing.' Peter said. 'She said that as long as Claire is near me I won't have decent relationship.' Peter slipped hand under the table and covered Claire's. He laced fingers with hers and they both continued eating.

'Maybe she is right.' Nathan said.

'What?' This time was Claire. 'What are you talking about?'

'You two are pretty close, Claire.'

'So I'm distraction, is that it?' She frowned against his father. 'He can't have relationships, because of me?' Claire sounded hurt. Peter squeezed her hand.

'It's not like that and you know it, beautiful.' He said and saw her teary eyes. 'Nathan!' Peter turned around to his brother. 'Look what you've done!'

'That's what I'm talking about!' Nathan said and frowned. 'You are too overprotective when it comes to her!'

'Excuse me?' Peter lowered his voice and the brothers were at the verge of one big fight.

'She is a distraction and you know it, Peter.' Angela added and this time Claire got off her place and leaved the room, crying.

'What the Hell is wrong with you?' Peter got off his chair too. 'She is not a distraction! The people I love are not distractions!'

'So you love her?' Heidi asked quietly and Peter shot her one look.

'She is our princess. Of course I love her! Now excuse me!' He walked out of the room and leaved his family alone.

'I think you went too far!' Heidi looked at her husband.

'What? I'm just pointing the truth.' Nathan frowned. 'I didn't know…'

'He is right!' Angela said and this time Heidi was the one frowned against her. 'Claire is a distraction for Peter. He has to have normal life. Look at his relationships now? He changed three girls just for one month.'

'It's his life, Angela.' Heidi said icily.

'He is my son and I have to care about him.' Angela answered challenging.

'She is my daughter and I hate to see her like that. You hurt her feelings!' Heidi said and leaved the table too.

Nathan looked at Angela and took his glass.

'I think I overreacted this time.' Nathan sighed tiredly and took a sip.

'Maybe.' Angela said and took her glass too.

Peter found Claire, lying over his bed and crying loudly. He closed the door behind his back and locked it just to be sure. He went straight to her and sat on the bed, placing hand over her hip. Claire looked at him and sat on the bed, wrapping arms around his neck, sobbing lightly. Peter took her into his lap and cradled her, rubbing her back.

'I'm so sorry, _beautiful_.' He whispered. 'I wish I could say something.'

'No, it's okay.' She sniffed for one last time and pulled back, looking into his eyes. Her hands covered the both sides of his face and she leaned forward, placing one soft kiss on his lips. 'I wish I could tell something too, but…'

'We can't.' Claire said and slipped fingers over his face in slow caress. Her sad little smile appeared again and Peter felt her sadness.

'Claire, we can stop this.' He said carefully. 'We can stop it, before it's too late.'

Claire shook her head and gulped painfully.

'It is too late.' She pressed her forehead against his. 'I love you.'

'Oh, _beautiful_…' Peter took her small face into his big hands and kissed her deeply. Her mouth opened fully to welcome him. She moaned under his kissed and his hands slipped down, grabbing her waist. Claire lifted up just a little bit. She spread legs over his lap and her knees touched the bed. She rubbed her body against his and felt his hand tugging her cheerleading uniform up. Claire smiled mischievously and lifted up her hands, helping him. He threw her uniform somewhere close to his bed and Claire giggled. She wrapped arms around his neck again and leaned over his shoulder, biting his earlobe.

'Do you know that I'm the Homecoming queen?' She whispered and heard his laugh.

'We should celebrate this.' He said and pushed her onto the bed.

'Oh yeah.' She said and pulled him closer, so she could kiss him again. His hands slipped down over her body and made her purred from pleasure. Now she was completely expose before his look. Peter still wore his pants and T-shirt. Claire helped him pulled off and then pulled him closer again. Her body bucked against his.

'Are you ready?' Peter asked, but this was unnecessary. Claire wrapped legs around his waist and crossed ankles over his bottom. 'I think I got my answer.' He mumbled and thrust into her with one jerk move.

'Oh… mhm…yeah…' Claire moaned loudly and Peter covered her mouth with his, muffling her moans. He changed the angle little bit and she freed her mouth, trying to breathe. Her hands grabbed the sheets and tugged them up. Claire bit her lip and tried to keep quiet, but his moves became faster and she felt need to scream. All this was too much. Her hands released the sheets and moved on his back. She bit his shoulder, living her climax along with him.

Few minutes later, Claire was lying in his arms and her eyes closed tiredly. She pressed her back against his bare chest and felt him covered their bodies with one sheet. He pulled her in his arms, kissing her bare shoulder.

'We need our own place.' She mumbled.

'I know.' Peter said and felt her falling asleep. He was going to live in a lie from now on, but he could not live without her. If that was the price for holding her in his arms, Peter was willing to pay.

* * *

**_My note: Yay! You guys are awesome! Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I really needed them! Now - the story already has a trailer. You can watch it in YT. The link is in my profile. Enjoy!_**

**_Love,_**

**_ArinnaVal_**


	8. Chapter 8 The paintings

_**Chapter 8**__** The paintings **_

Peter and Claire were sitting on his bed later that night and tried to pick their own place. Peter had wrapped arm around her shoulders and both laughed in some of the ads. Finally, they picked two places close to Peter's job and her school. He had to look at them and bought the better one.

When that task was over, Claire just lay in his arms and sighed with pleasure.

'So when is your Homecoming?' Peter asked lazily.

'Friday.' Claire answered and closed her eyes.

'Excited?'

'Not so much.' Claire yawned and Peter pushed her onto the bed. He pulled her into his arms and Claire snuggled with her back at him.

'Why?'

'I thought it's something important in my life, but it turns out that it isn't. I have the important now, lying right beside me.' Claire rubbed his arm and her eyes closed again.

'Are you sure?'

'Stop asking me this and let's sleep.' She said and Peter felt her completely relaxed in his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes following her into her sleep.

He woke up first and dressed her up with one of her pajamas. He put her in her own bed and gave her one short kiss, before leaving. He saw her smiling on her sleep and teleported in his room. He had to go soon, so he skipped the coffee and the breakfast and drove off straight at the Hospital.

It was busy shift and he felt really tired after it. Just when he got into his car his phone rang and Peter saw Simone's name. He frowned and picked up his cell.

'Simone?'

'Can you come at Isaak's?' She asked with strange voice.

'Sure, but it will have to be quick!'

'You have to see something.' Simone insisted and Peter sighed with annoyance.

'Fine! I'm going!' He said and hung up the phone.

'I was wondering… ' Claire's voice surprised him and he turned around just to see her sitting at the back seat. '… would you tell me about this?'

'How did you get into the car?' Peter asked her and Claire moved at the front seat beside him.

'You didn't answer!'

'You too!'

'What are you doing here?' Peter frowned and stared at her while she buttoned her seatbelt and Claire just shot him one angry look.

'I thought I could help you with the apartment.' Claire said and looked at him. 'But obviously you have other plans. Like meeting your ex!'

'She said that she has to tell me something important.' Peter stared at her face. 'You are jealous!'

'Of course I am! Hidden or not, we are together now! I thought that you could be honest with me.'

'But I am. I just told you…' One crooked smile appeared on his face. 'I like that!'

'You are crazy!' Claire could not resist on his smile and smiled too. She leaned and placed one soft kiss on his lips. 'Hi!'

'Mhm…' Peter caressed her face. 'Hi. Would you like to come with me?'

'Sure.' Claire leaned back on her seat and Peter drove off.

He stopped just in front of Isaac's building. Claire looked up the filthy building and then looked back at Peter.

'She lives here?'

'Nope.' Peter unbuttoned his seatbelt and Claire followed his example. 'This is Isaak's loft. She wanted to show me something.'

'Isaak?' Claire looked at him under the car roof and closed her door.

'Isaak Mendez, the painter. He is her boyfriend.' Peter said and locked the car.

'Her boyfriend?' Claire rose up her eyebrows, coming closer to him. 'I thought that you two…'

'She was with him before me and now I guess she is with him again.' Peter shrugged and both with Claire entered into the building. Claire threw him one look.

'And you're okay with that?'

'I have you so I guess it's win – win.' He stopped and looked at her smiley face. 'What now?'

'You said that you have me. That's nice.'

Peter smiled too and stroked her hair.

'It wasn't planed and it's so wrong, but… I like it!'

'Me too.' Claire said and looked into his eyes.

Simone opened the door just in that moment. They did not notice her at first. She stood there for some time and then coughed. Peter dropped his hand immediately and turned around to look at her.

'Hi.' He said. 'You remember Claire?'

'Your niece?' Simone rose up one eyebrow, without missing the girl's frown. 'Yeah, I think I remember her. Come in.' she stepped aside and let them into Isaak's loft. Claire exchanged one look with Peter and entered in. Peter followed her and closed the door behind his back.

'So, I'm here.' Peter looked at Simone. She stood in front of one covered painting. He joined her. Claire was wandering around, looking at Isaak's paintings.

'I wanted to show you something.' Simone said and Peter looked at her strangely.

'What? I thought that…'

'One painting.' Simone stared at him. 'Isaak is out for some food, so I thought you might see this.'

'Why?'

'He told me that he can paint the future.' Simone said careful with her words and then looked at Claire. She was standing in the middle of one floor painting, showed some kind of Apocalypse. Simone looked back at Peter. 'I believe him.' She said. 'I know it sounds crazy, but I think he has some kind of a gift.'

'Okay.' Peter tilted his head. 'Show me.'

'There are series of four paintings.' She said and uncovered the first one. It shoed Claire's frightening face.

'Hey.' Claire came closer. 'That's me.'

'Show me the next one.' Peter said quietly and Simone walked to the next painting, pulling over the fabric. It showed Peter, standing in the middle of one hallway and some iron doors from lockers flown at him.

'That's you.' Claire looked at Peter, but he stared at the picture.

'And this is your school.' He said and waited for Simone to reveal the next one. It showed Claire running up on some staircase. One big shadow was falling over her. The last one was the most terrifying. It showed Claire, lying on the ground, covered in blood. Her head had ripped off.

'Damn!' Peter cursed and his hands lay over Claire's shoulders. He squeezed her lightly and she leaned on him. 'That's sick!' He said, but then something snapped into his mind. 'You are wearing your uniform and it's dark… This is the night of the Homecoming!'

'What?' Simone looked at them.

'You won't go!' Peter snapped and Claire twirled into his arms.

'Who told you that?'

'I'm telling you this now!' Peter frowned, but Claire pulled out from his hands and stared at him furiously. 'You have to listen to me!' Peter insisted and Claire sighed with annoyance.

'Why?'

'Because I'm your family and you have to listen to me, okay?'

'No!'

'Fine! I'm gonna talk with my brother!' Peter snapped and narrowed his eyes.

'You won't do that!' Claire looked at him furiously, but he just turned around to look at Simone.

'Thanks for showing us this!'

'Yeah!' Claire snapped and looked at the older woman. 'Thanks to you I might miss my Homecoming coronation!'

'You're welcome, I guess.' Simone looked at them with confusion while they leaved the loft. They looked like fighting couple. Then she looked through the window and saw them arguing in front of the car. Claire waved with hands and Peter frowned and then placed hands over her small shoulders. He told her something and Simone saw Claire's face lightened immediately. She hugged him and they got into the car. That was strange and if she did not know Peter well, she would have thought that he might have something with his niece. Simone frowned and shook her head. That was impossible. He was decent guy.

Peter and Claire enjoyed at their new place. Peter just had signed the papers and now they were staying in the middle of their bedroom, looking around. It was small place, but Claire liked it and that was enough.

'You are better now?' He asked and she smiled at him.

'I am!' Claire lay on the bed and rose up her eyebrows. 'You wanna come?'

'You are asking?' Peter said and hovered over her.

'I can scream now!' She giggled while he pulled over her uniform.

'You can scream now.' He smiled too and his mouth attacked her. Then there were noting but pleasure. He placed butterfly kisses all over her body. His hands made her arch her back towards him. His tongue flicked one very sensitive spot between her legs, and Claire grabbed the new sheets.

'Oh.. yeah…' she moaned loudly and this time, she knew that she could do that. Her thighs bucked against his mouth and Peter slipped hands on her bottom, pulling her closer and made her scream from pleasure. She felt his finger moved in and out of her wet core and felt that she was close. 'Oh… fuck… mh… yeah!' She screamed, living her climax.

'You are such a screamer.' Peter teased her and rubbed his body against hers as he reached her lips, kissing her passionately. He flipped her over him and slid in her with one jerk move. Claire leaned hands on his chest and started moving, trying to find her rhythm.

'Oh… good… oh yeah…' she babbled as she increased her movements. They became fast and jerker. She was close to her next climax. Peter grabbed her waist and thrust into her one final time. Claire tilted her head aback, leaving her new orgasm.

'Pe-ter!' Claire keened again. Then she fell over him, breathing heavily. Peter followed her shortly. She heard his quiet laugh minutes later.

'Welcome home.' He said and Claire looked at him, smiling.

'Welcome home.' She answered.


	9. Chapter 9 The Homecoming

_**Chapter 9 **__**The Homecoming**_

Peter rubbed her back lazily. Claire was lying on top of him and her blond hair was tickling his arm. He could live like that without any problem. He would like to sleep beside her and kissed her wherever he wanted. His hands could not release her now. His eyes could not move out from her for too long and Peter started to worry about that. Sooner or later they were going to get caught and then…

'What are you thinking?' Claire asked him and he smiled.

'I'm thinking for you, beautiful.' He answered and heard her giggle.

'That was nice.'

'But it's truth.' Peter became serious. 'We have to be very careful from now on.'

'I know.' Claire sighed and leaned one elbow on his chest, resting her head on her palm. 'I know we have to be extra careful, but it'll be hard.'

'We can stop if you want.' Peter stroked her hair. 'You just have to say.' He saw her frown.

'You want us to stop from the moment we started all this!' She said.

'I thought that this was a mistake.' Peter said. 'My position is the same now.'

'I thought that you love me.' Claire pouted.

'You know that I love you!'

'No, I don't!' She stared at him. 'You never said that to me!'

'Of course I do!' Peter frowned.

'No, not before. That doesn't count!' Claire blushed little. 'I want to know if Peter loves me now!'

'Peter loves you very much, _beautiful_.' He said smiling and placed one soft kiss over her lips.

'I love Peter too.' Claire said and leaned back over his chest.

'I'm happy to hear that.' He said and rubbed her back again. 'We have to go now.'

'Oh, no.' She moaned. 'I don't want to go back in the mansion. Can we stay like this forever?' She asked him and felt his quiet laugh.

'We could try, but for now we have to go back.' He said and Claire rolled over his body. She watched him as he got off the bed and put on his clothes. She sighed and got off too.

'I hate this.' She said few minutes later, while she helped him spread the new sheets over the bed.

'Hate what?' He looked at her.

'I hate to live without you.' Claire said and Peter went to her. He pulled her into his arms and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

'I miss you too, but we have to do this, Claire.' His soft whisper made her winced. She looked up at him and he saw her sad little smile again.

'I know and that's why we are here.' She looked around and then back at Peter. 'When we come back here?'

'When we can.' Peter said and pulled the extra key for the apartment. He placed it into her open palm and kissed her lips. 'We both have keys now.'

'When, Peter?' She insisted.

'Whenever you want to scream?' He pinched her nose and Claire blushed.

'Fine.' She said. 'I like to scream with you.'

'That's what I thought.' He grinned against her and they leaved the apartment minutes later.

It was time for dinner when they got back in the mansion. Nathan was grumpy and Heidi looked suspicious. Angela just enjoyed at her dinner.

'Good evening.' Peter and Claire sang in one voice and then burst into laugh.

'Where the Hell, were you two?' Nathan frowned against them. 'It's almost eight o'clock!'

'Library.' Claire said and sat on her chair. 'We searched one book for my Biology project and then Peter took me for coffee.'

'I deserved that!' Peter crooked his face, trying to look annoyed. 'After three hours, sitting in that crappy place…'

'At least you didn't have to deal with crazy people!' Nathan snapped and took a sip from his glass.

'What now?' Peter asked carefully.

'One crazy Indian professor yelled after me on the street!' Nathan said with annoyance. 'He told me that my life is in danger.'

'Why?' Claire asked this time.

'Because he said he knew about my ability.'

'Wait a minute!' Peter dropped his fork on the table. 'You have ability?'

'I think I could fly.' Nathan said and shifted on his chair. 'Don't laugh! I know what I'm talking about!'

'I bet you know!' Peter looked at Claire. She nodded. Then he looked back at his brother. 'I have ability too.' Peter said quietly.

'What?' Heidi looked shocked.

'It's true.' Claire nodded. 'He has many.'

'Excuse me?' Angela looked at her son. 'What are you talking about?'

'It's true.' Peter looked at his mother. 'I found out one amazing book in the library about that, by one Indian professor. It's all about the human gene and that people with abilities actually exists.'

'Are you serious?' Heidi looked at Peter.

'I saw him do some stuff.' Claire said. 'He can fly and travel through time, and he can heal fast.'

'I took that from you.' Peter looked at Claire and Nathan choked with his drink.

'What?'

'Claire has ability too.'

'But you have more.'

'I can mimic people's abilities and make them mine.' Peter nodded. 'I'm like a sponge.'

'I'm totally confused now.' Nathan leaned back on his chair.

'It's okay. You get use to it!' Peter looked at his brother. 'However, I have to tell you something more. Some Japanese guy from the future came to see me while you were on that trip. He asked me to save Claire.'

'Peter stop!' Claire dropped her fork on the table and frowned at him. 'You don't have to do this!'

'Then I saw some paintings, drew by Isaak Mendez. He can draw the future. I saw Claire at her Homecoming, lying dead on the ground.'

'Homecoming?' Heidi looked at her adopted daughter. 'Honey, you didn't say about this.'

'She is the queen.' Peter said and his eyes shone.

'The queen?' Heidi smiled. 'That's awesome!'

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'Too bad that she can't go!'

'I'm going!' Claire snapped and Peter frowned towards her.

'No!'

'You are not my father!' Claire answered challenging.

'But I am and you won't go!' Nathan said and narrowed his eyes. 'If Peter thought that you are in danger I don't want to risk your life!'

'There!' Peter leaned back on his chair and looked at Claire. 'We have the same opinion!'

Claire clenched her fists and got off her chair. She looked upset and her eyes stared at Peter.

'You ruin everything with your paranoia! I hate you!' She stormed out and leaved the room. Peter followed her immediately and Nathan just narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

'Not again!' He murmured and took a hard sip from his glass.

Peter and Claire did not talk with each other. Claire acted grumpy and Peter was too proud to make the first step. That silence continued the whole week. They were together only when they had to join the family around the table. Other than that they acted like an absolute strangers.

It was Friday afternoon and Claire thought that she was alone in the house. Nathan, Heidi and Angela were on their campaign trip. Nathan was a candidate for the Senate and Heidi helped him. As for Angela, she loved her son and was doing everything to help him too. Claire knew that Peter was at the Hospital and decided to make few rounds in the pool. She put in her bathing suit with the thong. She loved it, because it was too scandalous and made Angela frown every time she saw Claire wore this. Claire took her towel and walked out. It was so hot outside and she thought that the cold water would help her calm.

Then she froze. She was not alone. Peter was there and swimming into the pool. Claire threw the towel onto one lounge and stood by the edge of the pool with spread legs. Man, he looked gorgeous. She could not stop looking at him. His moves were so slow and precise. Claire bit her low lip, watching him coming close. She thought that he did not notice her, but she was wrong. Peter stopped by the edge of the pool and looked up at her. He did not say a word. His eyes slipped down on her body and make her wet immediately. He made her want to scream right now. She swallowed hard, but looked at his eyes challenging.

'Can I join?' She asked and Peter nodded still looking at her. Claire plunged into the pool. He waited for her as she was near him and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. 'What are you doing?'

His mouth over hers muffled any protest. Claire wrapped arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt him pinned her to the pool wall and rubbing his body against hers.

'I missed you.' He said and continued kissing her.

'I missed you too.' Claire moaned and wrapped legs around his waist. She was ready and felt his hand slipping under the water and pulling out her tongs just a little bit. It was enough for him to dive into her waiting body. They moved together, finding their own rhythm and when they reached their peak, Claire muffled her scream, biting his shoulder.

'Oh… Damn!' She panted and Peter laughed pressing his forehead against hers.

'Good, isn't it?' He asked and saw her smile.

'Make up sex is always good!' Claire kissed him again and both leaved the pool completely satisfied. They were alone and nobody could see them now so Peter led her straight at his room and pushed her onto the bed. He wrapped arms around her wet body and pulled her closer. Claire waited for him to fall asleep and slipped out of his hug. She went to her room and changed her clothes with her cheerleading uniform.

'I'm sorry, Peter!' She said at the mirror. 'I have to go!' Then she leaved her room and then took his car leaving the mansion.

Peter woke up an hour later. He sat on his bed looking around and suddenly frowned. She was not there. He could swear. She was not in the mansion and he knew exactly where she was. Peter cursed under his nose and put on his clothes and his raincoat. Then he teleported away.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the hallway of Claire's school. Peter heard her scream and his blood froze.

'Claire!' He screamed and ran towards her voice, but then saw her running at him. He stood on her way and Claire bumped on him. She looked up and saw his face. Her eyes were teary.

'Peter! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't…'

'Are you okay?' He asked instead, studying her face. Claire did not answer and looked back. Peter followed her look and saw one man, wearing a hat standing not so far away from them. He pushed her away and screamed. 'Run! Keep going! Run!'

Claire listened to him and ran away. Peter followed her, but then he decided to gain her some lead. He stood still and turned around to look at the man. He still was there and suddenly some iron lockers started flying towards Peter. The first one hit him hard and he ran away again, trying to find and protect Claire.

He reached her as she was trying to climb up some stairs. Peter grabbed her hand and the climbed up the top. When they looked down, the man with the hat was standing there.

'Find people! Hide in the crowd, okay? I'm gonna take care of him!'

'What about you?' Claire asked him panicking.

'Don't worry about me! Just go!' He pointed her way out and she ran away. Just then, the man reached him and Peter turned around to look at his face. He did not have time to do that. The man grabbed his coat, but Peter was faster. He grabbed man's shoulders and pulled him down. Both of them fell off the edge.

The pain was short but strong enough to make him fell unconsciousness. When he woke up and saw Claire's face above him, one crooked smile appeared on his face. Claire helped him got off the ground and he looked around.

'Where is he?' Peter grunted out.

'I don't know.' Claire hugged him tightly. His blood socked through her uniform, but she did not care. 'He ran away before I got here.' She whispered and Peter hugged her back.

'You came back for me.' He said and Claire looked up at him.

'I always will.' She said seriously and hugged him again. They both survived that night.


	10. Chapter 10 Catch me when I fall

_**Chapter 10**__** Catch me when I fall **_

They spent the night together in his bedroom at the mansion.

Claire snuggled in him with wide-open eyes. She could not sleep, relived the pictures from this night – her going at the Homecoming; the scary man grabbed her, trying to rip off her head; Peter came to rescue her; the sight of him lying motionless on the ground and finally his hug. Claire winced.

'Why are you still awake, beautiful?' Peter asked huskily and Claire smiled.

'I can't sleep.'

'Because of this night?'

'Yeah.' Claire pressed her back against his chest and slid her hand lay over Peter's. He had wrapped her waist and now he had buried nose in her hair.

'You don't have to worry about.' He said calmingly. His voice was like a caress. 'I'm gonna be there for you and nobody could hurt you!'

'Did I tell you that I love you today?' She asked finally closing her eyes.

'Considering that it's little after midnight, no you don't.' Peter chuckled lightly.

'I love you.' She mumbled drowsily.

'I love you too.' He whispered into her hair and closed his eyes too. He felt so tired like never before. Some strange weakness possessed his body and he fell asleep.

He woke up by the ringing phone. It was early in the morning and Peter frowned. Who might be? He looked at still sleeping Claire and picked up.

'Hello?'

'Peter Petrelli?' asked woman's voice.

'Who is this?' Peter frowned. Claire woke up from his voice and looked at him quizzically.

'I'm agent Audrey Hanson. I'm calling from Police.'

'What? What happened?' Peter's blood froze. Maybe something had happened with his brother, or his family.

'Some people saw you falling from two story building with some guy and the walked away without injury.'

'Some people saw me last night?' Peter sat on the bed and Claire followed her example. 'Where?'

'They saw you with your niece.' Audrey continued.

'My niece?' Peter said huskily and looked at Claire. Her eyes widened.

'You have to come to Police as soon as it possible.' Audrey said.

'Sure. We'll be there.' Peter answered and closed the phone. 'We have to go to Police, _beautiful_.' He looked at Claire.

'For what?' Claire looked scared.

'For the last night.' Peter sighed and got off the bed. Claire followed him.

'They saw us?' She asked. 'I heard that they asked about me.'

'They saw us with that man and how we just went away.' Peter said putting on his jeans. ''I think you should get dress and let's get over it quickly before Nathan's come back.'

'You are right.' Claire said and opened his door. 'Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready.'

'Okay' Peter watched as she closed the door behind and sighed tiredly. Something happened with him and he did not know what. He still felt the same weakness as the previous night and his hands trembled. Peter looked at the mirror and froze. His face was pale. He was pale in general, but now he looked pretty scary. He was glad that Claire had not noticed that in the morning light.

Fifteen minutes later, she was ready and they walked out of the mansion. Peter looked around and then squeezed his eyes teleporting them away and just behind the Police Station. When he opened his eyes, he felt sudden dizziness and would fall if it was not Claire to hold his arm.

'Hey, are you okay?' She asked anxiously.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' Peter tried to smile. 'Come on, let's do this.'

'You look pale.' She stared at his face and touched his forehead. 'And you have a fever! Peter, why didn't you tell me?'

'I said that I'm fine!' He snapped, grabbing her hand. 'Let's go!'

Claire did not say a word more. She could see that he was not good, but he was so stubborn. He would not admit that ever.

They walked into the building and asked for agent Audrey Hanson. Five minutes later, one tall blond woman was standing before them. She was weaning a suit and her hair was short, but she looked beautiful. However, her eyes were cold and she looked at them closely. She was not alone. One tall dark-haired man was standing beside her. He was little shorter than her and looked older than Peter. His face was strange and focused. Audrey presented him as Matt Parkman.

They leaded Peter and Claire into one small room with one giant mirror, on the one of the walls. Claire looked around with confusion and her look stopped at Peter. He had leaned hands over the table and massaged his temples. Claire frowned. He was not good and his black jacket made him look even paler.

'Are you alright?' Parkman asked him.

'Just a little headache.' Peter tried to smile, avoiding Claire's look.

'Help yourself.' Parkman slipped one phial with Aspirin in front of him and handed him one bottle with mineral water. Claire still was staring at him with concern. Her phone rang and she saw her father's name.

'Dad?' She called.

'Give me Peter! Now!' He sounded grumpy and Claire handed the phone to Peter. 'Dad wants to talk to you.' She said and Peter took the phone.

'Nate?'

'Don't say anything without a lawyer!' Nathan snapped.

'What?' Peter looked surprised. 'How would you know where we are?'

'I know.' Nathan snapped again. 'And we'll have lots to talk when I come home.'

'Okay.' Peter said and hung up the phone. He looked back at Agent Hannah. 'My brother said not to talk.'

'We don't need you to talk.' Agent Audrey Hanson nodded at Officer Parkman and suddenly Peter felt something strange. He could hear his own thoughts like an echo. Then there was only one loud sound, deafened his ears. Peter grabbed his head with painful moan and turned around to look at Parkman.

'What did you do to me?' He asked and saw that the Officer was holding his head too.

'Peter, are you okay?' Claire lay hand on his arm and he looked at her.

'Yeah…' He tried to smile, but it was too hard for him.

'He wanted to save her.' Parkman said and sat on the near chair. 'He wanted to save her from Sylar.'

'Sylar?' Claire asked, trying to distract their attention from Peter. 'Is that his name?'

'Yeah. That is his name.' Audrey Hanson said and heard Peter's cough. 'Are you okay?'

'No!' Claire answered instead of him. 'He is not and we are leaving!' She said, helping Peter got off his chair. He lost his balance and she wrapped arm around his waist, so he could lean on her. 'We are leaving now.'

'We aren't finish!' Agent Hanson frowned.

'Yes we are. You can talk with our lawyers from now on.' Claire snapped and walked out of their room, supporting Peter in his walk. 'We should take a cab to home.' Claire said and heard his quiet laugh.

'Who is the adult now?' Peter said and looked at her face.

'You are.' She said, continued walking while they got out of the Police Station. 'I'm just your…' She stopped and looked up at him. 'Wait! What am I for you?'

'I love you.' He just said simply and her eyes shone.

'And you are totally my hero!' She said smiling.

'Why he is your hero?' The sound of her father's voice, made her flinch and she almost dropped Peter. Claire looked up and saw Nathan standing before them with arms, crossing around his chest. 'I told you, Claire! I told you not to go there and you did!'

'I'm sorry.' She said quietly and felt Peter pulled back from her. She released her grip around his waist and watched him with concern. He was trying to act like normal, but the truth was that he was not good at all. 'Look, can we leave this talk for later?'

'No, we can't!' Nathan snapped, looking at her. 'Don't try to walk away!'

Just then, Peter fell on the ground. Claire screamed his name and knelt down, putting his head on her lap. She bent over him with pounding heart.

'He is breathing!' Claire said looking up at her father, but her eyes went teary. 'Call 911.' She said, but Nathan already was talking on the phone.

'I… am!' Claire heard his harassed voice and looked down at his face. 'I could… destroy everything!'

'Peter!' Claire whispered and rubbed his chest. He breathed heavily.

'I could…' He coughed and his eyes closed again.

'No!' Claire yelled. 'Peter! No!'


	11. Chapter 11 Close to you

_**Chapter 11**__** Close to you **_

Two weeks had gone away. They were the hardest ones in Claire's life. She was sitting at Peter's bedside at the hospital. He was in coma. Angela had tried everything to bring him back, but until now without any result.

Claire was holding his hand as her dear life and her eyes did not miss his face. Her face was sore and red from the tears rolling down over her face. She had refused to leave him alone. Her father tried to pull her out of Peter's room. He had tried with words, telling her that she needed little break. Claire simply refused to listen.

Then Nathan tried with force, but Claire had screamed so loudly that Heidi had rushed into the room. Claire threw at her mother's arms and sobbed loudly.

'I don't wanna go!' She sniffed. 'I wanna stay here! Please, mom! Please…'

Heidi had rubbed her back and looked at Nathan. He gave up and since then, Claire was beside Peter day and night. She was sleeping on the small bed, positioning at the other side of the room. She slept with her clothes, but Claire would do anything just to be here.

It was the end of the second week and Peter still was in coma.

'He is so young and looked at him now!' Angela said with trembling voice.

'What happened?' Heidi just came in.

'Doctor said that they don't know if he would survive this.' Nathan said quietly, looking at Claire's back. He tried to speak with low voice so she could not hear him. Nathan knew how attached his daughter was to Peter. They shared some special connection. It was so special that it was almost disturbing sometimes.

'What did they say?' Heidi asked again and sat beside her husband.

'They are bunch of idiots!' Angela stormed out and Heidi looked at her. She got off the room, almost running.

'He will be fine.' Claire said quietly and stroked Peter's hair. Heidi got off her chair and went to her daughter.

'Claire honey, I know that you want that. We all want that, but you have to prepare for…'

'No!' Claire hissed. 'He'll be fine! You will see! He is like me and he has to heal.' She stared into his face.

'Let's leave her alone with him.' Nathan said and got off his chair too. He looked at his wife and Heidi nodded. 'You want something to eat Claire?' Nathan asked his daughter, but she shook her head negatively.

'No.'

'Okay.' He sighed and took Heidi's hand. They both walked out of the room.

'I miss you.' Claire whispered, feeling free to say these words. 'Please wake up.' She bent over and her lips touched his gently. He was warm and still breathing. Claire pulled back slightly and her hand stroked his hair again. 'I love you so much and I can't tell that. I can't tell that to anyone.' Her tears rolled over her face again. She wiped them away and threw one look at the closed door. 'Now I know what you meant when you told me that it's gonna be hard.' Claire whispered and looked back at him. 'I can't do anything that I want.' She tilted her head. 'I can't touch you as I want. I can't tell you how much I want you back in my arms.' Her hand slipped over his face in slow caress. 'I can't kiss you as I want. I can't be with you in the way I want. I have to be careful how am I looking at you. Our family is here and they watched me. I can feel my mom, staring at my back. I think that she knows something, or at least suspects, but I'm not sure.' Claire leaned towards his face and her lips touched his forehead. 'Please wake up so we can go to our apartment. We can do whatever you want. We can… watch TV and eating popcorns. We can lay in the bed and just talk. We can do what we want. Please… Peter…'

Claire choked up with her tears. She could not stand to watch him like that. He was so strong and powerful. He should not be like this. He had to be okay, she thought. He had to be okay or she was going with him.

The sound of the opening door pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked back and saw her father walked into the room. He brought her some sandwich and Claire smiled. Despite the fact that she had told him not to, Nathan had brought her something to eat. Her father loved her and she was one lucky girl about that. However, she had to lie to him. That was something that she hated, but it was necessary. She wanted Peter as much as she did not want to lie her own father, even more. Therefore, she lied.

'Here.' Nathan handed her the small sandwich and Claire took it.

'Thanks dad.' She said and Nathan kissed her forehead before pulled back.

'Hey.' He said and looked at her wet face. 'You're crying again.'

'I'm sorry.' Claire shrugged and took one bit of the sandwich. They sat on the seats not so far away from Peter's bed.

'Why are you crying, Claire?' Nathan rubbed her arm. 'He is not dead.'

'I'm scared dad.' Claire said and gulped the first bit. She looked at her father. 'I'm scared that he won't wake up.'

'Don't say that.' Nathan frowned. 'He would be just fine.'

'Two weeks and no results?' Claire looked at Peter. 'I'm starting to lose my hope for him.' She sniffed again and Nathan pulled her into his hug.

'He's gonna be alright, you'll see.' He said, rubbing her back calmingly. 'Peter is strong Claire. He won't give up so easily.'

Claire did not answer, but her body shook in her father's hug. Her tears soaked his shirt, but Nathan did not care. He just held her there and cradled her, trying to easier her pain. That is how Heidi found them. She covered her mouth and some tears appeared on her own eyes. Nathan caught her look and shook his head. He started to loose hope too, but he had to be strong, because of Claire. His looked fell over his brother, lying on that hospital bed. He was so pale and motionless. His dark hair contrasted on the white pillow.

Now he could see why Claire was so desperate. There was no change. He was in coma for two weeks. His blood pressure was high and his heartbeats were faster than normal. Doctors had tried everything, but he did not influence of medications. It looked like he did not want to.

'He's gonna be alright.' Nathan whispered and cradled his crying daughter. 'He has to be!' He looked up at his wife. Heidi sat beside Claire and rubbed her back. She was devastated. Heidi could see that. Her daughter was like some kind of shadow, floating into Peter's room these two weeks. She refused to eat, sleep or do anything except sitting by his bed.

'Claire honey, come to mommy.' Heidi spoke softly as she was small child. Nathan was on the verge of his own tears. She did not want Claire to see him like this. Nathan nodded with gratitude and pulled Claire into Heidi's hug. He walked out of the room with tears in eyes. Luckily, Claire did not see him. She put her head on her mother's lap and Heidi took the sandwich of her hands. She placed it beside her.

'It hurts.' Claire said and folded her legs over the seats. Her hands clenched in fists over her mother's lap.

'What hurts honey?' Heidi stroked her hair.

'It hurts to see him like this.' Claire sobbed lightly.

'I know hun.' Heidi spoke softly.

'No, you don't!' Claire mumbled and her mother looked at her eyes. She saw so much pain in there. It was almost physical. 'You don't know anything!'

'Then tell me.' Heidi said quietly, but Claire shook her head.

'You can't understand.' She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. 'Nobody can!'

'Claire, is there something you want to tell me?' Heidi asked quietly and her daughter got off, sitting beside her. She brushed her tears and tried to smile.

'No mom.' Claire looked at her mother's eyes and lied again. 'There is nothing.'

Her life was going to be one big lie from now on. Claire looked at Peter. If he survived all this, Claire would lie to the rest of her life – gladly. She wanted him. She loved him in the most natural meaning in this word. Claire knew how wrong that was. She knew how unnatural her feelings were, but she could not fight with the love in her heart.

'Are you sure?' Heidi asked her carefully again.

'Yes, I am sure.' Claire answered and went back to Peter. Her fingers slip through his hair. He loved her too. They both could not deny their feelings. How that happened, Claire did not know. However, she was sure that she would continue to love him no matter what. No matter that, they would commit a crime. An _incest_. Yeah, she knew that word. Nevertheless, how this was so wrong and it looked so right at the same time?

Heidi leaved the room and soon it was night again. There was nobody else except her. Claire was sitting at her place close to him. She let her eyes to caress his face. She let her fingers ran through his hair. She acted absolutely natural. Nobody could see her now. Nobody could see the love in her eyes. Love, she should not have to feel towards him. It had forbidden.

One nurse came to fix his IV. Claire did not pay her attention. She had eyes only for Peter. The nurse was slightly surprised by the way, how Claire acted towards Peter. She knew that they were relatives and the girl was his niece. However, she did not act like his niece now. She looked more like his girlfriend. The nurse shrugged and left the room, thinking how weird all this was.

Claire rested her head close to his shoulder. Her hand lay just above his heart. She did no say a word. She just wanted to be close to him. She wanted to feel him alive. He was of course, but she missed him so badly that it hurt. Claire was honest with her mother when she had told her these words. It was almost like a physical pain. It cut her though her heart and Claire felt her tears rolled down her face again. She clenched her fist on Peter's chest and continued crying.

'Why are you crying, _beautiful_?' His harassed voice echoed into the quiet room. Claire lifted up her head just to look at his face. His eyes were still close and she thought that this was just her imagination. 'Tell me!' His lips moved again. His eyes fluttered and he woke up. His hazel eyes stared at her with love.

'This is not a dream, isn't it?' Claire whispered. She leaned towards him. 'Tell me that I'm not dreaming right now!'

'I love you, _beautiful_.' Peter tried to smile, but he was too weak. However, that was enough for Claire. She smiled through tears and her lips touched his lightly.

'I love you too.' She said and pressed her forehead against his. 'I missed you.'

'I had a dream.' Peter licked his cracked lips. 'I have to tell you!'


	12. Chapter 12 Tell me your dream

_**Chapter 12**__** Tell me your dream**_

When Heidi Petrelli walked into Peter's hospital room, the first thing she saw was Claire sleeping in Peter's arms. She obviously felt very comfortable in his spooned position. Looking at her calming face, Heidi suspected that this was not the first time her daughter was sleeping in Peter's arms.

Then she looked at Peter. He was better than yesterday. She could see that. His face was not so pale anymore. He breathed normally and he obviously felt good by hugging Claire. Heidi frowned. These two looked more like a couple. His hand was lying too possessively over Claire's waist. Her calming face and body pressing to his were too intimate.

Heidi started to concern. She was thinking of something that it could not be real. It just could not. Peter and Claire could not do something like this and right under their family noses. They were close, but that much? They would not dare to cross that line, would they?

Heidi sat on one of the seats, close to the door and placed hands over her lap. Nathan would show up every minute. Honestly, Heidi did not think about him now, but about her daughter in one bed with Peter.

'Heidi?' She heard Peter's voice and looked at him. He had pulled out his hand and now it rested on his own body.

'Peter.' She nodded and got off her seat, frowning. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, but you aren't.' He frowned too. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Why Claire is in your bed?' Heidi asked straight.

'She was tired and fell asleep while we were talking.' Peter said and looked Heidi at her eyes. 'I didn't want to wake her up, so…' Peter shrugged and his move woke up, still sleeping Claire. She fluttered and opened her eyes, looking at her mother.

'Mom?' She said still sleepily.

'Morning Claire.' Heidi said and helped her got off Peter's bed. She noticed that her daughter frowned with that as if she did not want to do it. 'I saw you sleeping in Peter's bed.'

'Mhm…' Claire looked at her mother's face and stretched her back. 'We talk until the early hours and then I fell asleep.'

'Talk about what?' Heidi asked and saw her daughter looking at Peter as if she wanted permission. Then Nathan's wife looked at Peter and saw his barely noticeable nod. Okay, that was scary. They understood each other without words. Heidi winced and looked back at her daughter. 'So?'

'Peter had a dream about New York.' Claire said.

'What dream?' Heidi looked confused.

'Pete!' Nathan's voice interrupted them and Heidi looked at her husband. He was standing at the door and his eyes shone when he saw his brother alive and out of danger. 'You are alive?'

'Of course I am, Nate!' Peter smiled and sat on the bed. Nathan went straight to him and squashed him with his hug. 'Wow! You missed me, aren't you?' Peter laughed and hugged his brother back.

'You cocky bastard! Dot you dare do that again, do you hear me?' Nathan said and patted his back. Then he released his brother from his bare hug and looked into his eyes.

'I'll try.' Peter tilted his head and looked at the door. 'Mom?'

Angela stood there with teary eyes. Peter had not seen her crying before. She was so strong person. Therefore, now he had touched by her attitude.

'You are okay?' She asked and hugged her son. 'You are fine?'

'I'm fine and I can be home today.' Peter hugged her back.

'Are you sure?' Angela pulled back and looked at her son's eyes.

'I'm sure.' Peter said and looked at Claire. 'Thanks to her I'm fine now.'

'What about your dream?' Heidi asked.

'What dream?' Nathan looked at his brother.

'Peter had a dream.' Claire answered instead.

'Dream about what?' Angela asked quietly.

'Dream about New York.' Peter tried to explain. 'I saw him completely devastated.'

'But how?' Nathan asked with confusion.

'A bomb.' Peter answered. 'Nuclear bomb.'

'Who is responsible for this?' Nathan asked again and Peter looked at his hands.

'I don't know. Sometimes I can see me being a bomb and sometimes I can see Sylar exploding.'

'Sylar?' Angela looked confused. 'Who's Sylar?'

'This is the man, trying to kill Claire.' Peter answered and looked back at Claire. 'We have to protect her from him!'

'But you did this!' Claire took his hand, without thinking. 'You saved me!'

'I saved you at the Homecoming, but he wants your ability.' Peter tilted his head and his eyes looked at her with concern. 'He's gonna try it again!'

'How can you be so sure?' Nathan asked.

'I can feel it!' Peter made short pause. 'I read cop's mind. Sylar is a serial killer. He kills people, just because he wants their abilities. He won't give up, until he kills Claire too!'

'Wait a minute!' Nathan lifted up his hand. 'You can read minds?'

'I can read minds, move objects telekinetically and some other stuff, which I didn't know yet.' Peter shrugged.

'But how? I mean, you told me about your ability, but do you have some borders?'

'No, he hasn't!' One man's voice echoed into the room. Everybody looked around, but did not see anybody. 'He is like a sponge and thanks to his empathy, Peter just have to be close enough to the person. He could have any ability he wants.'

'Who are you?' Peter looked around. The man appeared just by the other side of his bed.

'I'm Claude – the invisible man.' He smiled cockily. 'Nice to meet you, mate!'

'You know me?' Peter asked with slight frown.

'I know a lot about you.' Claude answered and looked at Claire. She blushed, but Claude looked at Peter again. 'I was sent to protect you.'

'Protect me from what?'

'And how we can trust you?' Nathan asked still in shock.

'You can trust me, because I know all of your secrets and I'm still keeping them for me.' Claude looked around the family. 'As I said, I was sent to protect Peter, but now I don't think he is going to need me.'

'Who sent you?' Claire asked.

'I'm sorry girl, I can't tell you that.' Claude looked at Angela. 'My job here is done, so I can go now.'

'Wait!' Peter stopped him. 'Why all this is happening? I mean, these abilities. You have to have some answers.'

'I don't have the answers you need, mate.' Claude said and buried hands into his pockets. 'I just know the reason, put you into coma for two weeks.'

'Then tell me!' Peter insisted.

'You absorbed too many abilities. Your body was still fragile and didn't know what to do.'

'But now I'm safe?' Peter asked.

'I don't know, but you have to be careful.' He looked around and smiled again. 'You have to be very careful!' His look fell over Claire and then he just disappeared.

'I think I need a drink!' Nathan said and sat on the closest seat.

'I need to sit!' Heidi said and sat beside him.

'And I need to get out of here.' Peter frowned.

'I'm voting for that too!' Claire said and looked at his face. 'Let's get you out!'

Two hours later, Peter was on his way home with the family limo. Angela and Nathan had some job downtown at his office and Heidi was the only one, traveled with Peter and Claire.

'Before we get home, I have to tell you something.' She said carefully.

'What?' Claire looked at her with suspicion.

'We have one guest from LA.'

'A guest?' Pete asked with interest.

'She is at Claire's age and her father is friend with Nathan. They know each other from Annapolis.'

'Who is he?' Peter was already curious.

'His name is Ben Mackenzie.'

'Okay.' Claire said frowning slightly. 'And why's that person here?'

'She is here, because her family is on a campaign trip. She has to stay somewhere through the summer and Nathan suggested to stay with us.'

'Huh.' Claire said and crossed arms before her chest. _Just perfect. Pete and I can't see each other_, Claire thought and Peter looked at her.

_Who told you that?_ He sent her his thought. _Nobody could stop me! _Claire just smiled.

Five minutes later, the limo reached the mansion. They got out of the car and Claire helped Peter climbing up the stairs. Not that he really needed some help. This was one perfect excuse to touch him.

'Mel?' Heidi called their new guest. One dark-haired girl showed up on the staircase. Like Heidi had told them, she was at Claire's age. Her skin had tanned and her smooth forms suggested regular physical activities. When she came close, they saw her big green eyes and delicate face. She wore blue jeans and tank top. 'Peter, Claire – this is Mel Mackenzie. Mel, these are Peter and Claire.'

'Hi!' Mel measured them with her dark green eyes. 'Are you two a couple?'

'What?' Peter and Claire asked in one voice. They looked shocked.

'Just a thought.' Mel shrugged. 'Why? Aren't you?'

Peter and Claire exchanged one look.


	13. Chapter 13 The eyes of the truth

_**Chapter 13**__** The eyes of the truth**_

Peter looked at Claire's eyes and then they both stared at Mel. Both of them wanted to say the truth. They wanted to say that on public, because they were a couple. Forbidden and illegal, but still a couple.

'No.' Peter said almost whispering and felt how Claire winced. 'She is my niece.'

'Oh.' Mel still looked at them with disbelief. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay.' Heidi said calmingly. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Nope.' Mel answered and moved out of Peter and Claire's way. They passed her and she looked back at Heidi. 'I think I could relax by the pool now.'

'Sure.' Heidi nodded. 'Dinner at 8.'

'I'll be there.' Mel nodded back and watched her walking into the living room. The room of her face faded. She looked up at the staircase, remembering Peter and Claire. There was no way of her being his niece. There was no way of him being her uncle. There was too much love and passion in their eyes for that. Mel rubbed her chin. Moreover, she thought that this summer would be boring.

Claire helped Peter sat down on his bed. He released one tired smile and watched her closing the door of his room. She locked up and went to him, standing between his legs. Her hand reached and touched his pale face. Peter looked up at her and she smiled lightly.

'I missed you.' Claire said with teary eyes.

'You've said that already.' Peter murmured and placed hands on the both sides of her waist. His head rested on her stomach and Claire buried fingers into his hair. It felt so good that his eyes closed.

'I just wanted you to know.' Claire whispered back and leaned to kiss the top of his head. His arms slid down and wrapped over her legs, pulling her closer. Claire sighed and let him do this.

'You were in my dream too.' Peter whispered.

'Really?' She asked quietly and ruffled his hair.

'Really.' Peter made short pause. 'I wanted to protect you. I screamed at you to run, but you didn't.'

'I'll never run from you.' Claire uttered and Peter looked up to her face. 'I love you too much for doing that!'

'We are a couple, aren't we?' Peter chuckled bitterly.

'We are something more.' Claire took his face in her hands and her eyes met his. 'We are something more and you know it.' Her thumbs drew circles over his cheekbones. 'I wish everything was different.' Her voice went thick. 'I wish we could be together in public. I'm tired of lying. It hurts, Peter.'

'I know.' He said and pulled her down so she could sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly. His hands slipped over her thin waist. 'Trust me, _beautiful_. I know what you're feeling, but we can't change it!'

'I just want to be with you.' Claire sobbed. 'I just want to say how much I love you and scream that out loud!'

'I want that too.' Peter cradled her.

'What if they find out about us?' Claire lifted up her head and looked at him. 'What if they separate us? Then what?'

'I'm gonna find you!' He said seriously.

'You will?'

'Nothing's going to stop me!' Peter stroked her hair. 'I swear!'

'Why everything is so complicated?'

'I don't know, _beautiful_.' He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. 'I missed you too.' His lips touched hers and Claire deepened the kiss, opened her mouth fully for him. He pushed her onto the bed, but her arms still had wrapped his neck. His hand slid down, following the curves of her body and Claire draped one leg over his waist. Her fingers buried into his hair and she pulled him even closer.

'Are you okay?' Claire uttered after he pulled back.

'Do you want to scream?' He asked, close to her ear. Claire winced, feeling his hot breath, hitting her skin.

'Yeah.' She just whispered and closed her eyes, feeling his lips slipped down on her neck.

'You can scream now.' She heard his whisper again and when she opened her eyes, they were at their apartment, lying on their own bed. His hands were eager to touch her and Claire felt them slipping under her tank top and pulling it over. He rolled her over him and his fingers unbuttoned her bra. '_Beautiful_.' Peter moaned and pulled her down for another kiss.

Their mouth crashed together and Claire felt his hands tracing her bare back. She trembled under his touch and Peter rolled her beneath him again. He took off her jeans and panties. His lips placed butterfly kisses along her body. Claire buried hands in his hair and bucked against him. He reached the mound between her legs and his tongue flicked around the throbbing knob of nerves there. It was too much and she screamed his name, grabbing the sheets and tugging them up. Her hips moved along with his tongue and when he slid two fingers in her wet core, Claire screamed for the second time. She was close, but not enough. However, the combination of his tongue down there and his fingers moving in and out of her body, soon leaded her to her first climax.

'Oh yeah!' Claire screamed again and this time Peter did not muffle her scream. She saw him smiling above her face.

'I love you when you scream like that.' He said perkily and Claire could not help, but smile.

'It's your fault.' She uttered.

'It's my fault, yeah.' His lips touched hers very gently this time. 'Are you ready to scream again, _beautiful_?'

'Are you asking?' Claire helped him took off his clothes. In the next moment, she felt him slid into her body. His movements were slow, almost lazy, but so sensitive that made her gasped for air. 'So… good…' She grabbed his shoulders and dug nails into his skin. 'More… I want… more.'

'You sure?' He asked and bit her low lip, changing his moves.

'Mhm…' Claire keened and arched her back towards him. Soon she was on the verge of another climax.

His moves became jerker and made her want to scream again. She could not. His lips captured hers in the moment she tightened around him. They both reached the peak, breathing heavily.

'That was great.' Claire giggled and kissed his wet shoulder.

'You think?' She heard his quiet laugh.

'Mhm…' Claire mumbled and moaned when he pulled out of her and got off the bed. She watched him put on his clothes. 'I'm on pills by the way.' She said suddenly and saw his secret smile.

'I know.'

'You know?' Claire sat on the bed. 'How?'

'I'm a doctor, Claire. I saw the pills in your bathroom.' He rolled her eyes and Claire blushed. 'Come on. We'll be late for dinner.'

'Crap!' Claire cursed quietly and put on her clothes. 'But Peter it's only 5 PM.'

'We have to get ready.' He insisted and Claire pursed her lips.

'Don't make that face to me. You know it won't work.' He said, spreading the sheets back over the bed.

'Sadly.' Claire said and took his hand. 'Come on!'

Peter smiled and kissed her soft lips. Then he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were at his room in the mansion.

'Well, we're at home.' Peter said.

'Home, right!' Claire frowned and let go of his hand. 'This is the place I have to stop being your lover and start being your niece!'

'The house of the lies, yeah.' Peter frowned too. 'I don't like this and you know it, but this is something we have to do.'

'I know.' Claire uttered and kissed him again. 'Now I have to go to my room and prepare for dinner.'

'You could call Mel.' Peter suggested and saw her confused look. 'Mel Mackenzie, the girl defined us as a couple.'

'Mel.' Claire rubbed her chin. 'She could be dangerous.'

'Or not?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'I'm gonna talk to her.' Claire decided.

'As you wish.' Peter answered and took off his T-shirt. 'I'm gonna take one shower and we'll meet downstairs, okay?'

'Okay.' Claire nodded, watching him walked into the bathroom. She sighed and got out of his room. She almost bumped on Mel in the hallway. 'Hey!' Claire frowned and looked at the other girl. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm waiting for you.' Mel said, smiling. Claire did not like that smile. She told her more than hundred words.

'Why are you waiting for me?' She asked entering into her room. Mel followed her and closed the door behind.

'I just wanted to ask you something.' Mel's eyes shone and Claire felt some nasty feeling deep down her stomach. 'How long?'

'How long?' Claire played dumb.

'How long you two are living in a lie?' Mel crossed arms before her chest.

'What?' Claire stammered.

'How long, Claire?' Mel narrowed her eyes towards her.

'One month.' Claire heard herself answering this. She covered her mouth.

'Do you love him?' Mel asked again and her eyes gazed Claire.

'Yes.' Claire answered again, putting down her hand. Her eyes widened. 'What are you doing?'

'He loves you?' Mel asked instead.

'Yes, he loves me too.' Claire answered again and this time Mel did not smile. She came closer to Claire.

'Be careful then.' She said almost friendly. 'Your eyes show too much!'

'What you just did?' Claire looked at her with confusion.

'This was my gift.'

'Your gift?' Suddenly Claire realized something. 'This is your ability?'

Mel just smiled.


	14. Chapter 14 Dream of you

_**Chapter 14**__** Dream of you **_

Peter took one shower and walked out of his room. He was the first one, coming downstairs for dinner. The house was quiet for instance and Peter leaned back on his chair, looking through the window. It was just before the darkness fell over the city. He loved that time. It was slightly nostalgic and made him think how different his life was now.

'Strange, huh?' Mel's voice interrupted his thoughts and Peter turned around to see the young girl coming to him. She wore pair of blue jeans and jacket, covering her white T-shirt. Her dark hair fell free over her shoulders and her walk looked secure. Mel smiled at him and took her place opposite his chair.

'What is strange?' Peter asked carefully.

'I just talked with Claire. She looks like any normal girl.' Mel shrugged and crossed her legs under the table.

'She is a normal girl.' Peter frowned.

'No, she is not and we both know that.' Mel smiled self-confidently. Her dark green eyes gazed at him. 'She is in love with you.'

'No, she is not!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Watch in your words, Mel!'

'Why?' Mel took the jug and poured some water in her glass. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'You look pretty comfortable for the person just arrived here!' Peter snapped. Usually he was the warmest person in this world, when it came to gusts. However, Mel talked about Claire now and Peter did not like it.

'Wow! We are bitchy!' Mel winked at him.

'What do you want to know?' Peter asked straight.

'Do you love her?' Mel narrowed her eyes towards him and Peter could feel her attempt to influence on him. He leaned on his elbows over the table and smiled at her.

'What do you think?'

'I think you do.' Mel answered quickly, but looked confused of her answer.

'And what do you think about it?' Peter asked again, tilting his head.

'I think that you two have a relationship beyond normal for the family.' Mel took deep breath and stared at him. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm giving you your medicine.' His smile widened. 'Pretty cool power I should say.'

'What?'

'I should've warned you, Mel.' They heard Claire's voice and looked at the staircase. She walked into the room and sat close to Peter.

'Warned me?' Mel looked confused again.

'About him.' Claire looked at Peter and smiled. He smiled back. 'He has ability too.'

'What kind of ability?' Mel looked interested.

'Let me demonstrate you.' Peter stared at Mel again, slightly tilting his head. 'If you are right about me and Claire, would you tell anybody?'

'No.' Mel answered automatically.

'Why?' Peter asked again.

'I don't think that this is my business.' She said and he leaned back on his chair, crossing arms before his chest. 'Wow! So you can do what I can do?'

'I can do what you can do, plus I can absorb powers.' He rubbed his temples. 'Not too much though. It's overwhelming sometimes.'

'Are you okay?' Claire rubbed his thigh and he nodded with smile.

'I'm fine. Just I got this too soon.'

'Okay.' Claire released one smile and looked back at Mel. 'Why are you smiling?'

'No, it's nothing.' Mel shrugged. 'Just remember what I told you about your eyes. You two are too transparent.'

'I think we are pretty good so far.' Claire said.

'Pretty good in what?' Nathan asked as he walked into the room.

'Pretty good of showing me around.' Mel said with sparkling smile. 'I think that this would be one very interesting summer.'

'Well, I hope you'll enjoy with us here.' Nathan said politely. Mel looked at Peter and Claire and answered with another smile.

'Oh, I'm sure.' She said, winked at them secretly. Honestly, Mel had never thought that she would support that kind of relationship. She thought of them as a disgusting. There was nothing disgusting in Peter and Claire now. She could notice the hidden looks and smiles full of love. They shared it through the whole evening. She tried to take the attention over her, so nobody could notice them. Therefore, she did not stop babbling about her life and friends back in LA.

'So your father is on his campaign trip now?' Heidi asked and Mel laughed bitterly.

'Nope.'

'No?' Nathan looked surprised.

'He refused to be a candidate and now his party sent him as an ambassador in the Middle East.'

'What? Why?' Even Angela was surprised.

'He'd never admit that, but it's because of his attitude.' Mel tilted her head. 'He took my mom with him.'

'But it's temporary, right?' Heidi looked at her and her mother heart melted.

'Oh yeah.' Mel smiled again. 'It's just for the summer.'

'That's good.' Heidi leaned back on her chair. She noticed Peter rubbing his temples. 'Are you alright?' She asked him and Peter tried to smile.

'I'm fine.'

'He is tired, but he won't admit it!' Claire snapped and dropped her fork over the table. She frowned against him. 'His doctors said he needs rest!'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Peter asked firmly and narrowed his eyes towards her.

'Oh no!' Nathan murmured with annoyance. 'Not again!'

'You are so stubborn!' Claire snapped. 'That's what!'

'I'm not the stubborn one!' Peter forgot about his headache and turned against Claire. Their legs touched under the table. 'You just forget with whom you're talking to!'

'I'm talking with one idiot!'

'Claire!' Angela hissed, but her granddaughter did not even look at her. She had focused on Peter.

'When do you realize that your health is important and it's not a joke?'

'I'm fine!' Peter snapped again. He looked irritated. 'You are worrying too much!'

'Well, forgive me if I care more than I should!' She said angrily and dragged her chair back. 'Excuse me!' She said quietly and leaved the table. Peter sighed tiredly and repeated her words. He followed her and Nathan cursed under his nose.

'The peace in this house is over - again!' He said with annoyance and Mel hid her smile behind the napkin.

'_The perfect pair_.' She murmured, looking at the door where they both had disappeared. She was sure that Peter and Claire would be just fine by the end of this night. Mel wondered how their family could not see the truth about them. They were so in love and it was so obvious that Mel had noticed it immediately.

'What dear?' Angela asked politely, but Mel put down her napkin and looked at the old woman.

'Nothing.' She answered smiling. 'I'm just tired.'

'Then go upstairs and relax, honey.' Heidi said with smile.

'I think I will.' Mel said and got off her chair. 'Excuse me.' She said and walked out of the room. She heard Peter and Claire screaming at each other while she passed Claire's room. One smile appeared on her face. They were so transparent. People just had to look closer and see them, as they really were – a couple.

'You are irrational!' Claire yelled at him and Peter frowned, sitting on her bed. She crossed the room nervously. 'I actually believed you when you told me that you're alright!'

'But I am.' He murmured.

'You don't care about that, Peter!' Claire twirled around and looked at his pale face. 'I love you as my dear life and you just don't care!'

'What?' He asked with confusion.

'You don't have any idea how I felt!' Claire pressed hand against her chest. 'You don't have any idea what it feels even the thought of loosing you!'

'Claire…' He looked at her, did not know what to say. She came closer and he could see the tears in her eyes.

'I just, I didn't know what to do! I do not know what to do! Why you are so careless? Why?' She looked him straight in the eyes.

'I am not careless, Claire.' Peter said quietly and reached hand, wiping out her tears. 'I'm feeling okay. I'm not lying to you.'

'Promise me to be careful!' She sobbed and Peter pulled her into his hug. She sat on his lap and wrapped arms around his neck. 'Promise me!'

'I promise.' He said and Claire felt his hands slipping around her waist. 'I'll be careful.'

Peter cradled her into his arms. None of them heard the door opening. The room was dark and quiet. Her sobs were the only sound there. Heidi looked at them and saw Peter's attempts to calm her. She remembered Claire's words at the hospital.

'_It hurts to see him like this.' Claire sobbed lightly. _

'_I know hun.' Heidi spoke softly. _

'_No, you don't!' Claire mumbled and her mother looked at her eyes. She saw so much pain in there. It was almost physical. 'You don't know anything!' _

'_Then tell me.' Heidi said quietly, but Claire shook her head. _

'_You can't understand.' She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. 'Nobody can!' _

Now, Heidi could see that pain and even Peter was not able to calm her down. Claire was too scared for him and his life. She had attached to him and Heidi got scared for real. Claire was not able to speak these two weeks. Her life had focused on watching Peter at the hospital. Heidi thought that her reactions then were understandable. However, now was different. Peter was not in the hospital anymore and Claire still was worried. Heidi closed the door behind. She had to talk with Peter in the morning. Something had happened between them and Heidi hoped that she was wrong about it.

Claire slept in his arms this night. She did not let him leave. Therefore, Peter stayed and held her tightly through the whole night. Claire slept peaceful and he was afraid to move. She fitted so perfectly in his arms as if she had created for him. Peter frowned and one unpleasant thought passed through his mind. Their relationship could not stay hidden forever. Someday, someone would find about it. All the lies and secrets would be for nothing. The betrayal would not worth it.

Peter felt bitter taste on his mouth. He was lying to his brother. He was lying to his whole family. That was something he would not do. However, he loved Claire and sometimes he felt sick about it. The need of touching her, loving her and making her love him was so twisted that Peter wanted to scream. He felt so bad, living in the lie. He wanted to end it there and then. Just when he looked her into her eyes, wanted to say these words, something always stopped him. He saw her love as strong as his. He saw the care and compassion. He saw all things he wanted to see in one woman. He saw his dreams come true just by looking at her. She was his dream and he did not want to wake up. That was how the lie continued and Peter was not strong enough to be honest. That meant that he would be alone and without her. He could not live without his dream. He could not live without his heart, because she held it. She held him tight and did not let him leave. Peter was sure that she would not let him leave ever. The reason was simple – Claire loved him as strong as he loved her. They both had cursed, but none of them seemed to care.

She shifted in his arms and her back touched his chest. Claire wanted to be sure that he was lying beside of her. Peter pulled her closer and gazed the door. He closed his eyes and locked it telekinetically. Now he could sleep close to her. That was the only think he could do now.

Peter inhaled her scent and fell asleep. He dreamed of her…

* * *

**_A/N: Just to answer - yes I'm using my friends as a characters. That is an idea I took from Laura ( the prototype of the character in WaY). She asked if she can use my name in one of her fics. I said yes and then just wanted to return the favor. However, people really liked her character and I thought to keep it anyway. Johnathan is my friend Alex and one of my best critics and reviewers. The thought of putting him and Laura together came up as a joke, but then I thought - hey why not? (The real people are not in relationship like this. It's purely fictional!) The character of Mel here was a spontaneous idea. Yes, she is my friend from the FF and my soul mate. (We called each other 'Twin', but don't get confused - we aren't. Just astral twins and very good friends. Soul mates as I said. *hug*)._**

**_Yes, I know I make mistakes with my grammar. I'm sorry for that, but if you like the story - keep reading it. There is so much more to come and I hope you like the trailers for it too. _**

**_Love as always,_**

**_Arinna_**


	15. Chapter 15 Tell me what the love is

_**Chapter 15**__** Tell me what the love is **_

Peter saw her crying. She was sitting on one star at the staircase and crying like the world was going to end. Her face was wet from the rolling tears. Her hands had buried into her hair and her sobs echoed around the empty space. Claire was hurt and he could see that. He just stood there, at the first star and looked up at her. She could not see him. Her shoulders shook and her cries nailed into his brain and hurt him almost physically. Peter cursed under his nose and practically ran to her.

'Claire?' Peter sat close to her and slipped hand around her shoulders. 'What's wrong, _beautiful_? Why are you crying?'

Claire turned around and sobbed loudly. She hid her face on his shirts and her shoulders shook again. Peter rubbed her back calmingly. Now he was concerned. Claire did not cry for nothing. She was not some kind of a crying baby.

'Claire, what's wrong! Tell me!' She slipped hands around his waist. None of them noticed Mel, standing at the beginning of the staircase. She hid behind the wall, feeling that this was special moment for them. The last thing Mel wanted was to interrupt them.

'I-I got into fight with my mother.' Claire sobbed. 'She told me that-that I have to have friends.'

'Nothing wrong in that.' Peter said carefully, but Claire burst into tears again.

'She said that I have to have boyfriend!' Claire cried. 'She said that it's not normal that I'm alone.'

'Claire…'

'But I have boyfriend!' She lifted up her head and her wet face touched his heart. 'I have you!'

'Of course you have me.' He said carefully and his thumb brushed some tears out of her face. 'You'll always have me, _beautiful_.'

'But I want you now!' She sobbed again.

'Claire, we've talked about this.' Peter tried again. 'I told you that I can't give you more than this.'

'I love you.' She said with harassed voice and his heart ached. 'I love you so much that even hurts sometimes. I do not know what is happening with me. I do not know why we had to fall in love like this. It's so not fair!'

'I know, but we can stop if you want.' Peter said unsure and saw her angry face. Her small fists punched his chest.

'Why are you doing this? Why?' She punched him after every word. 'You wanted to stop this since the beginning!'

'Okay, stop now!' Peter grabbed her wrists in iron grip. 'This is not what I meant and you know it!'

'I don't know anything anymore!' Claire shook her head. She stopped crying and her head hung between her shoulders. 'I don't know even if you love me.'

'Hey.' Peter released her wrists and slip hand under her chin. He lifted up her head enough so her eyes to meet his. 'I love you. I want you to look me in the eyes when I'm saying this. I… love… you.' He said and his lips covered hers in one soft kiss.

'Thanks.' Claire said after that and her head rested over his shoulder. 'I thought you are tired of living in a lie with me.'

'It's a bad thing, _beautiful_.' Peter sighed and rested chin over her head. 'It's really bad and we are playing with people's lives.'

'Then why are you staying with me.' She asked quietly.

'Because…' Peter made short pause. 'Because, I can live in a lie, but I can't live without you. Not anymore.' His whisper made her look at him. She saw the truth into his eyes. He was honest and that made her feel better. It was strange really, but Claire felt safe and secure into his arms.

'Heidi!' They heard Mel's voice, coming from the upstairs. 'Hi.'

'Do you know where I could find Peter?' She asked and just then, Peter got off, taking Claire into his arms. She was too weak to protest. Therefore, she leaned head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'Peter?' Mel played dumb, but Peter showed up just in this moment. 'Oh! Here he is!' Mel smiled nervously and got into her room. Heidi stood in his way, so Peter stopped. He frowned against her.

'We need to talk!' Heidi said and looked at Claire into his arms.

'I'm gonna take care for her first.' Peter said and passed Heidi. He walked straight to Claire's room.

'Peter!' Heidi demanded, but Peter just got into Claire's room. She was falling asleep on his shoulder. He put her carefully over the bed and pulled some sheets over her body. Claire sighed in her dream and Peter smiled. She was calm now. That was good thing. However, his talk with Heidi was invertible. Peter touched Claire's face with soft caress and then leaved the room.

He was tired of lying. It hurt him every time he had to tell a lie. Moreover, that was his family. He should not lie to them. However, he did. He was doing it and he would continue doing this. This was a hard choice, but it was necessary one. Peter wanted Claire. He loved her and that was his curse. His love to her defined his choice. He chose to lie.

Therefore, when he entered into the living room and saw Heidi's face, Peter knew what to do. He had to tell another lie

Heidi saw him coming in and sitting on the couch. He was calm and looked her straight in the eyes. She would tell that he was the honest person in the entire world. However, Peter was hiding something and that something was not his abilities. It had something to do with Claire. She was sure and now, she just had to make him talk.

'Why you fought with Claire?' Peter asked her. His question came unexpectedly.

'What?' Heidi looked at him with confusion.

'She was crying at the staircase.' Peter said, frowning. 'I think she is better now, but she was pretty upset.'

'Claire is one child, Peter. She doesn't know what she wants from her life.' Heidi said and saw Peter got off the couch. He crossed arms before his chest and she knew what was about to happen. It was happening every time, someone accusing Claire in front of Peter – he defended her.

'She is not a child, Heidi!' He spoke quietly with low voice. 'She is a young woman and she needs just a little understanding from you.'

'She is seventeen, Peter!' Heidi frowned. 'She has to have normal life.'

'What is her life according to you?' Peter came closer to her.

'She has to have friends, boyfriends and have a parties like a normal teenager.'

'You know what she told me once? She said that her mother is the only person who understands her. She said that you are the only person, she could talk to.' Peter made short pause and he put hands in his pockets. 'You don't sound like that person to me now. Probably she felt the same and that hurt her.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Heidi asked, clearly upset of his words.

'I'm telling you this, because of her. I want you to look at your daughter and see her, what she really is – a young woman.' Peter tilted his head. 'She has a right to choose how to live her live. '

'You give her that right?' Heidi rose up one eyebrow.

'I'm talking with her every day.' Peter said and turned his back on Heidi. He gazed through the window.

'Then tell me, what she wants?' Heidi asked carefully. 'Apparently, you are the only one, who knows it.'

'I can't do that.' Peter shook his head, still with his back against her.

'Why?'

'Because, she needs her mother.'

'How are you doing this?' Heidi asked with confusion.

'What am I doing?' Peter turned around and looked at her.

'You make me feel guilty and I'm not sure I am.'

'You are not guilty.' He tilted his head. 'You just have to talk with her. She needs you.'

'Like she needs you?' Heidi asked him carefully. Her eyes narrowed. 'You two look pretty close, Peter.'

'We are.' He nodded, looking her straight in the eyes. 'What is the problem?'

'There is no problem, but it looks strange.'

Peter sighed and his eyes narrowed towards Heidi.

'Why don't you ask me?'

'Ask you what?'

'Ask me what you want to ask!' He snapped with annoyance.

'Fine.' Heidi stared at him. 'How close are you two?'

'Excuse me!' Mel's voice interrupted them and they looked at the door. 'Claire wants to talk with you, Peter.' She said, looking at him.

'I'm gonna talk with her later.' Peter said, frowning.

'She looked pretty upset.' Mel insisted.

'Okay.' He sighed and followed Mel through the door.

'We are not finished!' Heidi called after him. Peter stopped just for one moment.

'Yes, we are.' He answered and climbed the staircase after Mel. They walked into Claire's room and he saw her still sleeping. His look fell on Mel.

'What are you doing?' Peter asked quietly.

'No! What are you doing?' Mel frowned. 'You were going to tell her, weren't you? You were going to tell her the truth!'

'This is not of your business!' Peter hissed quietly.

'No, it's not! However, I heard Claire crying this morning. I saw her sitting on the stairs and I heard your conversation!'

'So you sneaked up on us?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'You love each other.' Mel placed hands on her waist. 'Maybe it's sick. Maybe it's forbidden and illegal, but you two share something special and you were about to ruing it!'

'I wasn't going to tell her.' Pete said quietly.

'Are you sure?' Mel tilted her head, but Peter smiled.

'Don't try that on me. You know that you won't succeed.'

'Sadly!' Mel frowned.

'Why you so want to help us?' Peter asked her with interest.

'Because I know what the love is.' Mel said quietly. 'I know how strong can hurt you if you lose the one you love.'

'Mel…'

'Keep it, Peter!' Mel said and opened the door. 'Keep your love, because it's something special. You can count on me.' She walked out, before he could ask her something more.

'Peter?' He heard Claire and looked at her. She just woke up and he smiled at her.

'I'm here.' Peter said and slipped into her bed, taking her in his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank you about your reviews abut this story. I was afraid of writing it. I thought that people might get it wrong, but apparently it turned out in something good. Thanks to you I'll keep going with this. TPP (the short name for the story) has a second trailer in YT. You can check it if you want. I can't say anything more than - I LOVE YOU!**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	16. Chapter 16 Under the pouring rain

_**Chapter 16**__** Under the pouring rain**_

It was raining. Usually, Claire hated these days. They were typical for the late summer, but she hated them. Now, lying in Peter's arms, she thought that it was perfect weather for staying in bed all day. They were at their apartment and planed to stay there the whole weekend. Nathan was in Las Vegas. Heidi was with Monty and Simon. She had to pick them up from their boarding school. Angela was on her trip in Europe and Mel went to visit her mother in Washington, while she was still in the country. As far as Claire knew, Mel was living with her father and her second mother. Her parents had separated while she was still a baby. Her mother was a famous archeologist and traveled too much to have stable family. Therefore, she had done the best for Mel and left her live with her father.

'For what are you thinking?' Peter asked and laced fingers with Claire. She smiled and lifted up their laced hands in front of their eyes.

'I'm thinking about Mel.' Claire said and kissed Peter's hand. She released his fingers and he pulled her closer into his hug. Her head rested on his chest and she could feel his normal heartbeat.

'What about her?' Peter asked absently and Claire could swear that he was about to fall sleep.

'She's with us one month already.' Claire said.

'So?' Peter asked lazily.

'She hasn't said a word about our relationship.'

'Yeah.' His voice changed and Claire looked up at him. He looked thoughtful.

'Something to tell me?' Claire asked with interest and slipped hand over his belly.

'Why don't you ask her?' Peter met her eyes.

'I'm asking you.'

'Claire.'

'Peter.'

'Why are you asking me?' Peter frowned.

'Because I know that you know.'

'Funny.' He crooked his face.

'Tell me!' Claire insisted.

'Fine.' Peter sighed with annoyance. 'She saw you crying at the staircase. She saw us kissing and then she interrupted my conversation with Heidi.'

'Why?'

'Probably, because she thought that I was going to tell her about us.' Peter pursed his lips.

'What?' Claire almost yelled and rolled her upper body over his.

'Yup.'

'Would you?' She asked, tilting her head.

'I don't know.' He answered honestly.

'I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that!' Claire frowned and crossed fingers over his chest. She leaned her chin over her laced hands and stared at him. 'Then what?'

'Then she called me into your room and we spoke. She said that I have to keep my love for you, because otherwise it would hurt for both of us.'

'What?'

'She said that she know what the love is.' Peter made short pause. 'I think that she had lost her love, but still loves that man.'

'She told you?'

'She didn't tell me anything.' Peter frowned. 'Se left the room, before I could ask her.'

'But that was month ago. Why don't you ask her later?'

'You are curious.'

'Yes, I am.' Claire tilted her head. 'Since she knows about us, I think it's fair if we know something more about her, don't you think?'

'Nope.'

'Nope?'

'You heard me!' Peter frowned. 'Her life is her business!'

'Maybe we could help her.' Clare drew circles over his shoulder with her index finger.

'No. We can't help her and you can stop with this!'

'But…' His mouth over hers cut her in the middle of her sentence. He lay over her and pinned her hands to the bed.

'Now, I think we have better things to do.' He said and kissed her again. Claire squirmed under his lips and tilted her head.

'You are such a distraction.' Claire panted, feeling his lips slipping down over her neck. She heard his quiet giggle.

'I'm trying.' He said and released her wrists. Claire felt them placed at the both sides of her waist. His thumbs caressed her skin with lazy moves too close to the place she wanted, but still too far away.

'Peter…' She bucked against him.

'Shush!' He said with mouth covering her belly button. His tongue flicked around it, until she got crazy. Her moans echoed in his ears and Peter grinned with pleasure.

'I want you!' Claire tugged his hair. 'I want you know!'

'Mhm…' Peter had found new spot to tease – this time between her legs. His tongue slipped around the throbbed knot of nerves down there. She was all wet and soon he heard her screams again.

'I… hate… you…' Claire panted as he positioned himself between her legs.

'No, you're not.' Peter kissed her in the moment he dove into her with one quick thrust. Claire grabbed his shoulders and bucked against him. His hands clutched her hips and he was the one controlling her moves.

'Oh… mhm… oh… yeah…' She babbled incoherently. Her eyes closed and her nails dug deep into his skin when his moves became jerker. 'Oh damn!' She keened and wrapped legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. That was too much for both of them and finally they reached their peak.

'I… love… you…' Claire whispered when she had strength for that.

'I know!' He said and rolled over her, lying at his side of the bed. Claire snuggled in him and her head rested back on his chest. She could not stop the thought how lucky they were. Despite the fact that they had to keep their relationship in secret, they still could manage to be together. If only Mel had the same luck as them. Claire could se that she was a good person and loyal friend. However, she could see the sadness in Mel's eyes when she thought that nobody was looking at her. Claire sighed and closed her eyes. The sound of the falling rain slowly put her to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mel just was coming back from Washington. She threw the bags on the floor of her room in the mansion. The meeting with her mother was anything but easy. Karen was nice person, but she just had not created to be a mother. Therefore, Mel had spent a day and a half with her mother, listening about her new project. She smiled and talked with her, but her thoughts were not there. Honestly, she missed her father and her step mom. Miranda Mackenzie was the warmest person Mel had ever met. She took her as her daughter. Daughter, Miranda always had dreamed to have.

Mel fell onto the bed and lay on her back. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the pouring rain. It reminded her of better times. She reached and pulled out one picture, hidden under her pillow. It was picture of young dark haired boy. His dark green eyes stared at her through the photo. Mel frowned and hid the picture again.

'Damn you, Sean!' She cursed and got off the bed, walking towards the window. The rain drops flowing down over the glass. It was rainstorm outside, but she did not care. She loved that weather. LA was too sunny place for her opinion.

Mel remembered well one day like this not so long ago. She was sitting in her room at their beach house. Her stepbrother just got home from practice and they both decided to watch some TV show. However, it was too boring and they ended up talking instead. Mel loved the conversations with him. He always made her feel like a grown person. Sean always listened to her talks and wanted to hear her point of view. They were pretty close. He was five years older than she was and wanted to be a doctor.

There was nobody in home that day. Her stepmother and her father were on trip and Mel had left with Sean. The day was boring and suddenly that crazy idea came up. They had taken few shots and laughed like an idiots in front of TV. Mel wanted to know how to kiss a boy. Sean had looked at her strangely and burst into laugh. However, Mel insisted.

'_I want you to teach me!'_ She had giggled. _'I'm the only one in my class without boyfriend. I think that they just ignored me.'_

'_So you want me to teach you how to kiss a boy?_' Sean had burst into laugh again.

'_Yeah.'_ She had pursed her lips and finally he had given up. His hand had slipped on her neck and their lips were inches apart. Then he had kissed her. It supposed to be only a kiss. It supposed to be something innocent without consequences. When they had pulled apart, everything had changed. There was no turning back. Mel had touched her lips, gazing at him. Sean looked confused too. Then one smile had appeared on his face. His white teeth had shined against her and Mel could not help, but smiled too. They had changed that day. Both had experienced something that Mel had defined as _special_.

Sean was against their relationship at first, but Mel had insisted. They hid it from everyone. Secret kisses – here and there. Walking hand in hand on the beach later in the evening, when nobody could see them. That was their secret, until Sean had told her that he could not live in a lie like this. Mel had begged him not to do this. She had screamed and had punched his chest, but it was pointless. Sean had spoken with her father and had told him the whole truth. Then he just walked away and left Mel behind with broken heart.

Six months later, Mel still missed him. She leaned her forehead on the cold window. He was her first and probably the last true love in her life. However, he was a coward. Mel opened her eyes and brushed her face frantically. He did not deserve her tears. However, she missed him and that was something that it was not going to change soon. Mel frowned and gazed the rain again.

Peter and Claire came home later that night. They giggled joyfully and looked in love. Mel had to cough twice so they could notice her.

'Hey there.' Peter spoke first and grabbed Claire's hand as they climbed up the staircase. Mel was standing at the top of it and looked at them. She had crossed her hands around her chest and waited for them to come closer.

'You have to be careful!' She said abruptly and Claire frowned.

'You're talking like an expert.'

'I have my secrets too.' Mel shrugged and walked to her room.

'She has a secret?' Claire looked up at peter, but he frowned.

'Oh no!'

'Please…' She pouted.

'I won't read her mind!' Peter snapped and walked into his room. Claire followed him and closed the door.

'But why?' Claire sat on his bed.

'Because it's not right!' He said, taking off his jacket.

'But maybe there is something we can do to help her.' Claire said carefully.

'No!'

'Why you're so stubborn?' She pursed her lips and leaned back on her elbows. Peter turned around and looked at her.

'I took that from you.' He said and she smiled at him.

It was early in the morning when Petrelli Family came back home. Angela had taken early flight. Heidi had joined Nathan and both had picked up the boys from their boarding school. Now they all were in the house and babbled joyfully around the table. Nathan presented Mel to his boys and they ended up talking and joking together. Just then, one of the maids called Peter. Somebody was waiting for him at the door. He excused himself and got off the table.

Five minutes later, he came back, but he was not alone. One dark haired man followed him into the living room.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go.' He said at his brother and Nathan frowned.

'But it's Sunday.'

'My intern here said that it's an emergency.' Peter put on his jacket and looked at Claire she nodded barely noticeable.

'And who is your intern?' Angela asked with curiosity.

'I'm sorry.' Peter apologized. 'This is…'

'Sean?' Mel's voice interrupted him. 'I can't believe this!' She said angrily and got off her chair.

'Mel?' His dark green eyes stared at her with confusion. 'What are you doing here?'

'So you two know each other?' Heidi asked carefully, feeling the tension between them.

'Oh yeah!' Mel snapped. 'I know that coward pretty well!' She passed beside him, hitting his arm with hers. Sean swallowed hard and followed her with his look. Some things were inevitable.


	17. Chapter 17 Cure for my pain

_**Chapter 17**__** Cure for my pain **_

Mel ran out of the living room. She walked outside, trying to cool off her anger. It was too much for her senses. She saw him. She saw the man, giving her the first kiss and then betraying her. She sat on the edge of the pool and sank her bare feet in the water. The pain in her heart was so strong and she just had thought that he was a past for her.

'Mel!' Sean called her and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the tears wetting her eyelashes. 'Here you are.' Her voice echoed close to her and she clenched her fists.

'Get out, Sean!' She hissed.

'We have to talk.' His voice was quiet and insecure.

'No we don't!' Mel stormed out and got off the edge. She was furious. 'I begged you to talk! I wanted just one word from you and you just left!'

'That was the right thing to do, Mel.' Sean spoke quietly. 'I had to do it!'

'You are coward!' She punched his chest. 'That's what you are!'

'What? I wanted what is the best for you!' Sean frowned. 'I wasn't!'

'Who told you that?' Mel practically yelled. 'Who told you what I want?'

'You are seventeen years old!' Sean grabbed her shoulders and shook her. 'You are just a kid, Mel!'

'I wasn't the last night when we were together.' She narrowed her eyes and his hands dropped down. His voice had meant to hurt him and it did. 'You told me that you love me and you always will.'

'Mel, stop!' His voice was thick. She took one step towards him. He took one step back.

'You lied to me!'

'I wasn't lying!' Sean shook his head wit hurt expression.

'You betrayed me on the next morning!' Mel leaned towards him and this time Sean did not step back. He just stood there, looking at her angry face. 'You left me there!'

'I'm sorry.' He said and his hand stroked her hair.

'I loved you, Sean!' She punched him again and he let her.

'I'm so sorry Mel.' Sean whispered with harassed voice.

'I…' Her words had cut off of his mouth crashing over hers and kissing her as the world would end any minute. Mel tried to pull back, but his hands buried in her hair held her tight. She punched his shoulders, but then suddenly her hands clung onto them and she melted under his lips.

Peter and Claire watched them from the porch. Claire's hands rested over the iron banister. She felt Peter's hand covered her fingers and looked up at him. He looked thoughtful.

'Who is he?' Claire asked him and Peter looked down at her just then.

'His name is Sean Murry and is my intern. I didn't know that he knows Mel.' Peter said.

'No. I meant – who is he?' Claire looked at him insistently. She saw by his look that Peter knew. He avoided her gaze and looked back at the kissing couple. Claire felt his fingers slipping between hers and looked down at their united hands. Something concerned him. Claire could feel that. 'Peter?' She asked quietly and saw his sad smile.

'Not now.' He said and saw Sean pulled back from Mel. Claire looked at them with heavy heart. Something was not right here. She squeezed Peter's hand. 'What?' He asked her.

'Freeze time.' She said and turned around to look at him.

'Why?' His eyes gazed her face.

'I wanna kiss you.' Claire said and saw him squeezing his eyes just for one moment. She wrapped arms around his neck and gave him one short kiss. Peter felt her tears, but did not ask anything. He knew.

When they reached the hospital, Sean turned around and looked at Peter.

'She is my stepsister.' He said, but Peter got off the car, without paying attention to him. Sean sighed and followed him. 'I didn't mean that to happen.'

'Look.' Peter twirled around and Sean almost bumped on him. 'I didn't ask and I don't care! You asked me to help you with something here, so here I am!'

'I thought you want an explanation.' Sean murmured, but Peter heard him and narrowed eyes towards him.

'You don't owe me explanation! You owe one to her!' He snapped and turned around entering into the emergency room. 'Now give me the file of the patient!'

'But..' Peter just stopped before the reception and opened his hand.

'I'm waiting!' He frowned and Sean took some file, lying above the others and put it in Peter's hand.

'Her name is Nikki Sanders and she had massive injury on her head. I saw bruises all over her body and the X-ray shows two broken ribs.' Sean reported and waited until Peter looked her file closely.

'And you called me just for that?' He looked at Sean, after he had finished. 'You know what to do.'

'Yeah, but we-we have another problem.' Sean stammered under his look. 'We think that she is schizophrenic.'

'And you're sure that this is not from her brain concussion?'

'No.' Sean shook his head. 'She claimed that he name is Jessica and Nikki were her weak sister.'

'I want to see her.' Peter tilted his head and Johnathan nodded. He leaded him to one of the rooms and stopped just before they could enter there.

'I have to warn you. We gave her sedatives to keep her from running away.'

'You just had to tie her for the bed.' Peter frowned and opened the door.

'She is strong, Peter.' Sean said and followed him into the room.

'Oh, look who is here.' Nikki smiled seductively, but her eyes were half opened. Peter suggested that the sedatives still controlled her temper. He went and stopped her IV. Nikki looked up at him and Peter felt some strange cold shivers went down his spine. There was something unnatural in her smile. She did not look crazy or schizophrenic. She looked normal and strangely, but that was the one scared him. 'You are his boss, aren't you?' Nikki, fully recovered, sat on her bed.

'And you are Nikki Sanders.' Peter said carefully and saw her frown.

'I'm Jessica.'

'No! You are Nikki! I saw your file!' Peter insisted and suddenly she grabbed his arm, trying to break it in her fury. Peter was faster. He just turned around and pushed her onto the bed with face to the pillow. He grabbed her hands and pressed them to her waist. She could not move.

'Let go of me!' Nikki screamed frantically. 'I am going to kill you! I'm gonna kill all of you!' Peter did not pay attention to her screams. He just switched on the IV again and soon she relaxed under his hands. Few minutes later, Nikki already slept and Sean looked shocked of that scene.

'What did you do?' He asked him and Peter just threw him one look.

'I put her to sleep.' He answered casually.

'No I meant how you fought with her! Nobody could keep her in place and you did it without even look tired after that.' Sean looked at him with admiration.

'It's a gift.' Peter said and wrote something in Nikki's file. 'I have it, you have it, and even Mel has one.'

'Excuse me?' Sean's jaw almost fell on the floor.

'You can control the fluids, right?' Peter gazed at him and Sean felt uncomfortable. 'That's how you put her to sleep the first time.'

'How did you know?' Sean asked quietly.

'I know, because I've read your mind.' Peter said quietly and put Nikki's file back to its place. 'I know that you still love Mel and I know that she has the ability of persuasive talking. She could receive any information she needs. I wonder why she didn't use it on you.'

'She promised.' Sean heard himself answering.

'Right.' Peter nodded and his look fell over the woman in the bed. 'She is mentally fine.'

'Then why she claims that she is Jessica?' Sean looked puzzled.

'Because her ability provokes that.' Peter answered and tilted his head. 'She has super strength as Jessica. When she is Nikki – she is completely normal person.'

'I got it.' Sean nodded.

'No, you don't.' Peter crooked his face. 'You don't have to. You just have to trust me.'

'Why?'

'Because I saw her mind.' Peter said firmly. 'I know what she was thinking. Keep her like that until her bruises didn't heal.' He said and walked out of the room.

'Wait!' Sean called him and Peter stopped outside at the corridor. People rushed around him, but he looked annoyed and his eye gazed his intern.

'What now?' He snapped angrily and Sean almost felt sorry for calling him. Peter in other hand could not understand his annoyance. He was fine just before enter in that room and absorbed Nikki's ability. Now he felt angry and wanted to get out of here.

'Her family wants to know what is wrong with her.' Sean asked quietly. 'What can I tell them?'

'Where are they?' Peter hissed and Sean nodded at his right. He turned around slightly and saw one black man and one boy standing there. They were not so far from him. Peter narrowed his eyes and tried to read their minds. They knew about Nikki. They both knew about her ability and now looked concerned about her. Peter trembled and took a deep breath in the moment he came back in reality. 'Tell them the truth.' He snapped and looked Sean.

'What?' His intern looked shocked.

'They know about her and her ability. You can speak with them.' Peter tried to contain his anger. Honestly, there was no reason for him to feel angry. However, he was. 'I have to go now! See you in Monday!' Peter said and walked away from Sean. He passed the man and the boy and the same cold chills went down his spine again. He felt his headache came back and almost ran out of the hospital. He teleported in his own room in the mansion and lay on his bed with head buried into the pillow.

'Damn it!' He moaned and tried to breathe normally. Claire's ability supposed to work by now. He did not have to feel pain.

'Peter?' He heard her voice. 'I thought I heard noises from your room and I thought…' Obviously, she had seen him, lying on the bed. She closed the door behind. The next thing he felt was her hand on his back. 'Are you okay?'

'Do I look okay?' He turned his head to look at her. Claire frowned. She saw something new in him. One dark shadow passed through his eyes and Claire shivered.

'What happened to you?'

'Another busy day at the hospital!' Peter snapped and sat on the bed. He folded his legs and leaned elbows on his knees. His head hung between his shoulders and he tried to breathe normal. His anger slowly went away. Something told him that this was something to do with Claire. He looked at her and tried to smile, but the headache was still here.

'Can I help you?' Claire asked carefully, looking at his eyes, but they looked at her with love right now.

'Can you cure me?' He asked almost joking. Claire crawled onto the bed and sat beside him. She patted her lap and Peter rested his head there, leaned his arm over her legs. Claire stroked his hair with slow, gentle moves. Peter felt relief only by her touch.

'Better now?' She asked, but she felt him calm in her hands.

'I'm feeling great.' He sighed with closed eyes and Claire continued with her moves.

'Can you tell me now?' Claire spoke few minutes later. 'What's wrong?'

'I think that I just absorbed very dangerous ability.' Peter uttered and waited for her reaction. When there was any, he continued. 'Plus I think I took two more, but even the first one was too much for me.'

'Why?' Claire asked carefully. 'I thought that you have no limits with this.'

'I'm not sure.' Peter answered huskily. 'Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. However, I think that was unstable one.'

'Unstable?' Claire was confused.

'I couldn't control myself or my abilities. I mean, I couldn't control anything!'

'But you can now.' Claire said quietly. 'Why's that change?'

'I think it has something to do with you.' Peter shrugged. He opened his eyes and looked at her. 'Maybe your ability finally worked, or maybe it's just you.'

'I like to be just me.' Claire smiled softly, looking down on him. 'It makes me special to you.'

'You are special!' Peter whispered and covered her hand, resting on his face. 'You are the most important person in my life now. Remember that!'


	18. Chapter 18 Make me dream again

_**Chapter 18 Make me dream again **_

Peter fell asleep with head on her lap. Claire leaned back on the headboard. She still stroked his hair. It was so soft and slipping through her fingers. Claire closed her eyes, enjoying in that touch to him. It was one of these precious moments; she hid deep inside of her soul.

Peter was something special in her life. She was so in love with him as if she had never thought that she would be. Their love was so wrong and out of rules. It was sick, pervert and ugly in people's eyes. However, it was something beautiful happening in her life. Claire had not fallen in love until now. She had some crushes as one normal teenage girl, but she had never fallen in love until Peter. Her eyes fluttered and she looked down at his peaceful and beautiful face. If only they could be together in public. If only all this was normal and he was not her uncle. Things could be lot easier. She closed her eyes again.

Claire wanted to scream her love towards him. She wanted to kiss him in front of the people. She wanted to take his hand and laced fingers with his. They could walk among the people like a normal couple. They could eat ice cream and exchanged wet, sloppy kisses in the middle of the café. She could ruffle his hair and he could kiss her hand and looked at her eyes with love. Then they could walk along the beach. She could rest head over his shoulder and his hand, wrapped her thin waist. They could feel the sand under their bare feet and laughed together.

Claire sighed and opened her eyes to reality. However, her reality was different than her dream. That reality made their relationship illegal and ugly. It changed him into something disgusting in people's eyes. It was going to make their family suffer when they found out. Claire was not a fool. She knew that they could not hide forever. Eventually, somebody could notice them. Mel was right – their eyes showed everything. They just could not hide the love glowing between each other. What was going to happen next, Claire did not know. She was not sure. However, she was sure in her feelings towards Peter. She loved him too much to let him go. He sighed in his dream and Claire smiled, feeling his hot breath, caressing her thigh.

Her hands slipped out of his hair and slid over his face. Peter adjusted his head to her touch and her smile widened. He loved her touch. She could feel it. His hand covered hers and he sighed once again. Claire leaned her head back on the headboard and her eyes closed again. _Why they couldn't stay like this forever?_

Two hours later, Heidi knocked on Peter's door. She wanted to call him for dinner. The family was already around the table. Claire, Mel and Peter were the only missing ones. She thought to call Peter first.

She knocked once – no answer. Twice – again the same result.

'Peter?' She called quietly and opened the door. The room was dusk and only the soft light of the moon peering inside.

Heidi thought that there was not anyone there. Maybe Peter was still at work. Then she saw the figures on his bed. She saw Claire, sitting on the bed with head leaned over the headboard. Then she saw Peter, lying with his head resting on Claire's lap. They were sleeping, but there was something in them. There was something very disturbing in a way, her hand rested on his face. It was something in his hand, laying over hers.

Heidi covered her mouth and walked out of the room. She closed the door quietly and leaned over the cold wood. Peter and Claire were close, but no one could convince her that there were something more.

'Heidi?' Mel called her from her room. She was standing there with sore eyes and Heidi's heart melted. She went to the young girl and fixed some black curls behind her ear.

'What is wrong Mel? Why are you crying?' She asked.

'I can't get back home.' Mel said with sad voice. 'I can't go back there.'

'Why?' Heidi reached and wiped out her tears.

'My dad said that he has to stay there couple more months.' Mel sniffed like a small child. 'he said that I can't go back, because I have to live alone.'

'You can stay here and you know that.' Heidi smiled at her softly.

'I know, but it's kind of sad, don't you think?' Mel smiled bitterly. 'It's my last year and all of my friends would be there!'

'You can attend the same school as Claire if you want to.' Heidi tried to calm her. 'I know that it's gonna be hard, but…'

'No, I can make it!' Mel smiled bravely. 'It would be nice to know someone there.'

'Okay, then I'll talk with Nathan tomorrow, but I guess your father already called him.'

'I think he is.' Mel nodded. 'He said he will.'

'Okay then.' Heidi smiled again. 'Let's go! It's time for dinner,'

'I'll be there in a sec.' Mel smiled while Heidi turned her back and disappeared down on the staircase. Her smile faded and she brushed her tears just in a moment when Claire showed up from Peter's room. 'What the hell are you thinking?' Mel hissed and Claire almost jumped from surprise.

'W-what?' Claire stammered.

'Your other just walked out of Peter's room!' Mel snapped. 'She was pale! Please tell me that she didn't see you in the bed!'

'Mom was there?' Claire got pale.

'Oh Claire!' Mel said angrily and saw Peter showed up too. 'I told you to be careful!'

'What now?' Peter frowned.

'Heidi was in your room!' Mel told him.

'So?' He shrugged and Claire looked at him strangely.

'Peter, are you crazy? She just thought that my mother was there, in your room and she saw us together!'

'I can make her forget.' He said and Claire saw some dark shadow passing through his eyes.

'You can make her… what?' Mel took two steps back. 'What are you talking about?'

'I can make her think that all this wasn't happen at all!' Peer frowned and put on his shirt. He kissed Claire just in front of Mel and then ran down on the staircase. Claire stared at him.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Mel asked Claire, but her friend just shrugged.

'I don't know. I swear! He is like that from the moment he got back from the hospital and then he said… oh no!' Claire covered her mouth with fear. 'He said that he absorbed unstable ability!'

'What is it?' Mel asked with confusion. 'We have to figure out fast or the next thing he will do is to kiss you on the table!' She finished and rolled her eyes.

'It's not funny!' Claire snapped. 'Something really disturbing is happening with him!'

'Hey, I'm trying here!' Mel shrugged, seeing how her fried came down on the staircase. She followed her.

Claire took her place, close to Peter and Mel sat across them. It looked like that Peter was at himself now. He talked and laughed with everyone. He was funny and smiley as usual. Claire just thought that everything was going better when something happened. She felt his hand, slipping on her thigh. Her look dropped there, but Peter squeezed her lightly so she could understand the message. She looked up just to see her mother staring at her. Claire frowned. This situation could roll out of control. She felt his fingers slipping over her inner thigh and squeezed her legs to make him stop with his moves. Peter did it, just for one second. She felt his thumb skimming over her knee and almost choked with her drink. She was highly sensitive for his touch and now his hand sent nice chills all over her body.

'Can I ask you why you two were alone and sleeping in your room, Peter?' Heidi narrowed his eyes towards him. Claire felt how his whole body tightened. Now he looked like a bomb ready to blow off. Claire grabbed his hand under the table, trying to make him stop.

'What are you talking about?' Nathan frowned.

'I saw them.' Heidi nodded.

'Mom! What are you thinking?' Claire smiled nervously and licked her lips. 'I was there, because Peter needed me.'

'He needed you?' Angela asked carefully.

'He had special patient in his hospital.' Claire answered.

'Her name is Nikki and I think she has ability.' Peter said and Claire felt how his pressure went away. She released her breath and took a sip form her glass. The cold water cooled her nerves. Peter still held her hand and Claire left it there. 'I think that our little boys should go to bed now!' He said and smiled at Monty and Simon. They pouted some time, but Heidi called their nanny. Peter wanted to talk with them and Heidi felt that he would not if the kids were there.

'So, Pete…' Nathan looked at his brother with curiosity. 'You've said that Claire helped you with something.'

'She kind of cured me.' Peter almost whispered.

'How she did that?' Heidi tilted her head. She leaned back on her chair and looked at her daughter. Claire looked guilty. Heidi saw that in her eyes. She was nervous before Peter could talk. She was nervous now and Heidi was sure that this was nothing to do with Peter's patient.

'Nikki is schizophrenic.' Peter said carefully. 'At least her doctors think that.'

'But she is not?' Mel asked with interest.

'She is not.' Peter shook his head. 'She has split personality, but that is her ability.'

'And what is it?' Angela looked at her son.

'Super strength.'

'But that's cool!' Mel exclaimed and took the attention. 'Sorry!' She blushed and leaned back on her chair.

'It's not cool!' Claire said, looking at Peter. 'He came home with headache.'

'Again?' Nathan looked concerned. 'You look fine now.' His eyes studied Peter's face. 'Feeling better?'

'Yes, I am.' Peter tried to smile. He felt Claire's thumb skimmed over his in slow caress. Her touch brought him calmness. His smile became relaxed and his eyes softened. It was like a gulp of fresh air, filling his lungs. 'I'm fine.'

'I can see.' Mel murmured under her nose.

'So what is dangerous in this ability, Peter?' Heidi asked.

'The split personality.' Peter turned around and looked at Heidi. 'It makes me emotional and angry when I'm using it.'

'And Claire helps you… how?' Heidi's eyes studied his face.

'She cures me.' Peter shrugged again.

'But you're not ill.' Heidi titled her head.

'Claire's ability is his cure.' Mel interrupted their conversation and too the attention. 'I think he can control that ability only with her around.'

'Why?' Angela asked quietly and her eyes shone with strange light.

'Peter has her ability, but this new power suppresses it. Therefore, he needs Claire beside him to take the control over it again.' Mel shrugged and leaned on her chair.

'Well, I'm impressed.' Nathan looked at Mel with interest. 'You know so much about this.'

'I've read one very interesting book about it.' Mel answered. 'It's from one Indian professor. The book says that he lives here, in New York.'

'He is dead.' Nathan answered quietly.

'What?' Mel looked surprised. 'But I've read that…'

'His son is here.' Nathan frowned. 'I went to visit him when Peter was in coma. I wanted to understand why all this is happening.'

'You went to see him?' Peter asked and he still held Claire's hand. There was something in her touch, make him feel calm.

'Yeah.' Nathan nodded with serious face. 'His name is Mohinder and I think that he could help you, Peter.'

'Help me with what?' Peter tilted his head.

'Help you to control your abilities.' Nathan lowered his look. 'Maybe take them away.'

'No!' Peter dropped Claire's hand and felt the anger rose up again. 'I don't want that!'

'Peter! Be rational! You can't seriously think that you could…' Nathan used his political voice to make him listen.

'I said no!' Peter got off his seat. His face darkened. 'I don't want to let go of my ability, Nathan!'

'But why? It's only threatening your life!' Nathan insisted.

'I'll be fine!' Peter grunted out. Claire looked at his clenched fists and her blood went cold. Peter was not at himself right now. His darker side rose up and Claire could see it clearly in his eyes. They were angry and full with pressure. 'Stop trying to control my life, Nathan!'

'Peter!' Nathan tried once again, but his brother pushed back his chair. Claire jumped off her seat.

'Shut up and live your life! Let me live mine in the way I want it!' Peter hissed and leaved the room with quick steps.

'What was that?' Heidi asked her husband. She looked concerned.

'That was his dark side.' Claire answered quietly and everybody looked at her. She carefully put her fork on the table and got off her chair. 'Excuse me.' She apologized and leaved the room.

'I don't like this.' Heidi murmured. 'They are too connected.'

'I can see that.' Angela answered her. 'There is nothing we can do about it, dear.'

'Maybe if Claire wasn't here…'

'No way!' Nathan frowned. 'Are you crazy? Sending my daughter away, just because you are too upset about her connection with Peter?'

'It's our daughter, Nathan.' Heidi frowned too. 'And I'm really upset about this! Can't you see them?'

'What I have to see?' Nathan tilted his head. 'What do you exactly think that they are doing?'

'Don't be rude!' Heidi snapped.

'You are talking nonsense!' Nathan threw his napkin onto the table and got off his chair. 'Claire won't leave her home, because of your stupid talks!' Nathan rushed out of the room and Heidi followed him with her eyes. Mel got off minutes later and leaved the room too.

'I can see that, Heidi.' Angela said quietly. 'I can see their connection and it's really disturbing, but what if Claire is the only one, able to save him?'

'Save him from what?' Heidi looked hurt. She still could not realize how Nathan could be so blind.

'From himself, dear.' Angela almost whispered.

'I can't understand.' Heidi stared at the old woman.

'You will.' Angela said mysteriously.

Claire followed Peter into his room. She saw him, standing in the dark, close to the window. His palms rested on the cold glass and he stared outside. Claire swallowed hard and locked the door, before she could get close to him. His whole body looked under pressure, but Claire knew that he would not hurt her. He never was.

'Peter.' She called him carefully, but did not get any answer. Her hands lay at the both sides of his thin waist. 'What's wrong now?' Her voice was like a caress.

'I'm tired, Claire.' His voice was nothing more than whisper. 'I'm tired of lies and intrigues. I'm tired of pretending that I'm not in love with you. Just… I'm tired.'

Claire slid her hands on his stomach and her head rested in the middle on his back. She sighed deeply, before she could answer.

'I'm tired too, but what we can do?'

'Nothing.' He chuckled bitterly. One of his hands covered hers. His head hung between his shoulders. 'We can't do anything about it.'

'Then what?' Claire asked with harassed voice. Peter turned around into her hands. His fingers buried in her hair.

'Nothing.' He repeated quietly.

'But…' Her eyes searched his. Her hands still rested on his waist.

'We can't be together.' Peter spoke with thick voice. 'We are not supposed to be together.' His thumbs brushed her temples. 'However, we are together now and we can't change that.'

'You won't give up on us, will you?' Claire gazed his face. 'Say you won't!'

'I won't, Claire!' Peter pulled her face closer to his. 'You know I won't do that. No, I can't do that!'

'I thought you changed your mind.' Claire tried to smile.

'It's too late to change my mind, don't you think?' Their lips were inches apart.

'We are so screwed!' Claire closed her eyes.

'Yes, we are.' He whispered and his lips crashed over hers. She felt tears in her eyes. If she could fly, she would do that now. There was something pleading in this kiss. There was something, made her want to protect him.

'I love you.' Claire whispered in the moment they pulled apart and she was able to breathe.

'I love you too.' He said and wrapped arms around her. Claire rested head over his chest and closed her eyes again. 'I never thought that I could love you like this.' He whispered into her hair. 'You are like a dream and I don't want to wake up.'

'That's good.' Claire placed one soft kiss on his chest. 'Let's dream together then.'

'Could be dangerous.' Peter whispered, kissing her temple.

'It is already.' Claire looked up to meet his warm eyes. 'But you know what?'

'What?' Peter showed his crooked smile and Claire tilted her head.

'I don't care.' She reached and touched his face. 'You are the only one, who can make me feel safe.'

'Oh, am I?' His eyes shone against hers.

'My hero.' Claire smiled and kissed him again.


	19. Chapter 19 I’m nothing like you

_****_

Chapter 19 I'm nothing like you

It was one of these evenings, Peter wanted to hide somewhere and stay there for the rest of his life. He wore black suit with white shirt and black silk tie. His golden watch sparkled under the light of the chandeliers. He held one crystal glass with sparkled champagne. It was Nathan's final ball before the elections. Peter knew that he had to support his brother, but he was not into these things.

Peter was standing in one of the corners of the room, leaned over the wall behind. His face was everything, but enjoyable. His eyes wandered around the room, searching someone. There she was – smiling. One slight frown appeared on his face. She wore long black silky dress with bare back. Her curly blond hair fell free onto her shoulders.

Claire fixed her hair behind her ear and Peter saw her golden earlobes sparkling under the light. They were his gift for her for this night. Peter narrowed his eyes, seeing her laughing with some boy. _She was laughing with some boy!_ The glass crashed between his fingers and he looked at his palm just in time to see how the cuts healed.

'Paste yourself!' Mel hissed with fake smile and stood in front of him. He glared at her, but Mel did not go away. 'You have to control your jealousy, before it's too obvious!'

'I'm not jealous!' He grunted out.

'Oh yeah and I am coming from the Moon!' Mel rolled her eyes.

'I need some fresh air!' Peter said and Mel nodded.

'You are right!' she said, watching him leaving the room.

It was cold outside and Peter closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. Maybe Mel was right. Maybe he should have to learn how to control his abilities. He thought about Mohinder Suresh. Nathan was trying to convince him to go and talk with the doctor. Now seemed like the perfect time for that.

Once took a decision, Peter looked up at the sky and flew away. He landed at the rooftop of the doctor's building. Nathan had told him the address, so it was easy to find the exact apartment.

'Doctor Suresh?' Peter called and knocked on the door, but nobody answered him. He tried again. 'Doctor Suresh?' This time he noticed that the door was open. He pushed it and walked inside of the doctor's apartment. It was dark, but Peter could see the full mess, surrounded him. Parts of chairs, lamps and other stuff lied broken on the floor. Something bad had happened here. 'Doctor Suresh? Where are you?' Peter called him with the hope that he still was there and alive. 'It's Peter Petrelli…'

'Careful…' He heard painful moan, coming from above him. Something warm and liquid dropped on his face.

'What th-…' Peter touched that place and then looked his fingers. It was blood. He looked up and saw Doctor Suresh pinned to the ceiling

'Sylar…' He succeeded to say, just before Peter could end up pinned to the near wall. He did not have time for reaction.

'So, we meet again?' Sylar's voice echoed close to him and Peter looked down at the other man. 'You saved the cheerleader, right?'

'And almost killed you!' Peter snarled at his face.

'Ah! The key word is 'almost'!' Sylar tilted his head. 'You are like me, aren't you?'

'No!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I'm nothing like you!'

In the next moment, Sylar was flying across the room. He slammed against the opposite wall and fell on the ground. Peter landed on the ground and saw that Mohinder was lying close to him.

'You are strong!' Sylar panted, standing against him.

'You have no idea!' Peter hissed and he threw him telekinetically out of the window.

'What are you doing?' Mohinder yelled, running to the window.

'I'm saving your life!' Peter hissed.

'You don't know how dangerous he is!' The Indian doctor looked through the window.

'So am I!' Peter snapped and jumped through the broken glass. He landed softly close to Sylar and waited for him to get off the ground. The alley was dark, butt that was fine for both of them. 'Show me what you can do!' Peter growled and Sylar smiled against him with blood, dripping from his mouth.

'You want my blood? Come and get it!' He challenged him and Peter took this challenge. He had too much energy and anger hidden inside of him. His face crooked and he punched Sylar's face. His enemy fell on the ground again, panting and gasping for air. He was smiling.

'Now it's my turn!' Sylar snarled and shook his hands. Peter saw the high voltage sparks, seconds before they could hit him. The strength of the impact sent him against the nearest wall. He felt his spine broken and then healing again.

'That is all you can offer?' Peter panted and got off the ground. His clothes had almost ripped off and hung from his bruised body. There had not so much left from his jacket and Peter threw it on to the ground. His eyes glowed animalistic and Sylar laughed again.

'I told you that you are just like me.'

'No!' Peter shouted and shook his hands. He had the same electrical power. 'We have nothing in common! I'm protecting the people I love and you're trying to kill them!'

'People you love?' Sylar tilted his head. 'The little cheerleader is your girl?'

'She is something special and you are so dead right now!'

'We'll see about that!' Sylar took few steps towards Peter, but they heard the sirens of the police cars. 'Some other time.' Sylar said and nodded at Peter, disappearing behind the closest dark corner. Peter rushed there, but the ally was empty. There was no sign from Sylar.

'Damn it!' Peter cursed angrily. 'That son of a bitch!' He sighed and squeezed his eyes, teleporting back into the mansion. When he opened his eyelids again, he was already in his room. The last thing he remembered was the incredible weakness, made him lose consciousness. Peter fell on the floor, hitting his head. His whole world went into darkness.

'Where is Peter?' Claire grabbed Mel's elbow.

'What?' She was chatting with Sean at this moment and was completely blind for the world around her.

'Peter!' Claire hissed and Mel excused herself to Sean. She saw him hiding among the crowd and then looked back at Claire.

'What is wrong with you?' Mel frowned and dragged her friend to the closest dark corner.

'Not with me!' Claire bit her lower lip. She looked worried. 'With Peter! Something is wrong with him! I can feel it!'

'Claire…' Mel crooked her face.

'I know it, okay?' Claire rose up her voice and Nathan, standing close to them heard her. He frowned and excused himself to some important politician.

'What's wrong?' He came closer to them and placed hand over Claire's shoulder. 'You look upset.'

'Peter is in danger.' Claire mumbled and looked around nervously. Her eyes searching for him, but he was not there.

'I haven't seen him half an hour already.' Nathan said.

'Half an hour?' Claire's voice trembled and her heart pounded without any reason. 'Where is he?'

'I saw him leaving the mansion.' Mel said and took the attention.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Claire almost shouted at her. Few guests looked at their direction. Claire just smiled and they looked away. Her smile faded immediately and she looked up at her father. 'We have to find him!'

'Why are you so sure?' Nathan frowned.

'Because I am!' Claire snapped and went upstairs, almost running.

'Where are you going?' Mel called after her.

'To change my clothes!' Claire stopped and turned around for one moment. 'I'm going to find him!' Then she hid upstairs and Mel shook her head.

'Great!' She murmured and followed her.

'Hey! Where are you going?' Nathan stopped her.

'To help Claire.' Mel answered and hid upstairs.

'This is just perfect!' Nathan murmured, looking around the guests. 'Now I'm concerned too!'

Claire ran upstairs, but not into her room. She went straight to Peter's one. She opened the door. The room was dark and she switched on the lights. Then she saw him, lying on the floor, covered in blood. His black jacket was missing and his white shirt was blood red now.

'NO!' Her scream echoed around the room.

Claire ran to Peter and knelt down to his head. She rolled him over and saw his calm pale face.

'No! Peter!' She put his head on her lap, caressing his clammy cheeks. 'Please _baby_! Please, open your eyes! Please!'

'Claire?' Mel just showed up at the door. Claire did not even look at her.

'Come on!' Claire talked frantically. 'Come on I'm here… Take my power! Take it, damn it!' She rubbed his chest and felt it moving under her palm. He was breathing. 'That's right, _baby_! That's right! Breathe! Come on!'

'Oh boy!' Mel exclaimed when she saw Peter opened his eyes. She saw him moving his lips, but apparently, he was too weak to talk. Claire looked up to Mel.

'Call the family!' She glared the frozen Mel and rose up her voice. 'Now!' Her friend ran away immediately and Claire looked down at Peter. He stared at her with pain in his eyes. 'It's okay.' She tried to calm him and caressed his face. 'I'm here and you'll be fine.' Peter just nodded and closed his eyes again.

That was how they found them. Nathan, Heidi and Angela showed up ten minutes later. They saw Peter lying on the floor with head, resting on Claire's lap. His eyes were close and Claire's face was wet from tears.

'Claire!' Nathan screamed and rushed to her.

'He is breathing.' Claire said with haggard voice.

'What happened?' Angela's voice sounded strange. She watched how Nathan took Peter in his arms and placing him onto the bed. Claire got off the floor. Her dress was ruined, but she did not care. Her eyes gazed the man on the bed. She crawled onto the bed and sat at his other side.

'Give me water and clean towels.' She looked up to her father. Nathan nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

'Claire?' Her mother looked at her with confusion. 'What are you going to do? He needs hospital.'

'He doesn't need hospital.' Claire said, barely resisting on the urge to ruffle his hair. 'Peter has my ability. He needs just a little time.'

'Claire, honey…'

'She is right.' Angela said surprisingly.

'What?' Heidi looked at her. 'Are you sure? He doesn't look good.'

'That's only blood without actual wounds.' Angela said quietly. 'Am I right Claire?'

'Yes.' Claire nodded and looked up to her mother. 'Grandma is right. I've checked.'

'You've checked?' Heidi rose up her eyebrows.

'Yes, why?' Claire looked at her bravely.

'Um, nothing.' Heidi stepped back and Claire looked down at Peter. Her father showed up, holding one bowl with water and clean towels.

'Here.' He handed it to Claire.

'Wait!' Heidi rose up her voice. 'You're going to let her take care for him?'

'Why not?' Nathan shrugged. 'They are family.'

Only Mel noticed how Claire flinched with these words. She coughed lightly.

'I'm going to help her.'

'Are you sure?' Heidi looked at her. Mel nodded and came closer to the bed.

'You have to go back downstairs.' She said quietly.

'But…'

'She is right.' Angela touched Heidi's arm. 'We have to go back downstairs. Claire will take care for Peter. He is alright now.'

'Are you serious?' Heidi looked confused. 'I mean…'

'Come on.' Nathan opened the door. 'There is nothing more we can do here.' His look fell over his daughter. 'Call if you need anything, okay?'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and waited until her family leaved the room. Then her fingers buried into Peter's hair with slow caress.

'It's okay.' Mel's voice made Claire look at her. 'You can love him now.'

'What?'

'I know that feeling, Claire.' Mel came closer to Claire. 'I know what it's like to have to hide your feelings. I know what it is like to live in a lie. However, this is the most beautiful lie in your life. Trust me, I know!'

'What's wrong with him?' Claire whispered and skimmed the wet towel over his bare chest.

'I think he got jealous.' Mel caught Claire's look. 'He saw you talking with some boy and…'

'What?' Claire's eyes widened.

'Then he walked away.' Mel tried to explain.

'And ended up like this.' Claire looked down at Peter.

'I think you have to talk with him.'

'I think I have to tell him that I love him, and I'd never do something to hurt him!' Claire sighed and looked at Mel. 'Thank you.'

'Hey, I'm always here to help.' Mel shrugged and leaved the room with smile. Peter and Claire needed some time alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, one announsment - IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY - DON'T REVIEW IT (READ IT)! I don't know how many times I have to say that, but aparently there always people, who just want to break you down. I already said that I'm not in the mood and I'm starting to get touchy about this. YES - I know that my style is dificult to read for some; I know that I'm not grammar perfect; I know that my first language is not English. NO -I won't stop writing, because of that. **_

_**I'm sorry about my babbling and I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	20. Chapter 20 Behind closing doors

_**Chapter 20 Behind closing doors **_

The ball was over and the last guests had leaved the mansion. The lights in the big house went off one by another. It was dark and cloudy night. There was no Moon peered the clouds. Claire looked through the window of Peter's room. She was still there, but wearing her pajama instead of the ruined black dress. Nathan just had left the room along with Heidi. He had changed Peter into his pajama pants while Claire was in her room. Heidi had looked at her strangely when she had insisted to stay beside Peter until he woke up. Angela insisted for that too. She wanted Peter to have someone beside him.

'But Claire, where would you sleep?' Her mother had asked her.

'I'm not tired.' Claire had shrugged. 'I'll sit here on this armchair.'

'Okay.' Nathan had answered. 'Considered done. Come on. We have to sleep now.'

'What?' Heidi had touched his arm. 'Nathan, are you really going to left her here alone?'

'What is your point?'

'She is too young to…'

'She was with him in the hospital.' Nathan had frowned. 'I think she is grown enough.'

'Thanks.' Claire had mumbled and avoided his eyes. Nathan had protected her, without knowing that Claire betrayed him with every look towards his brother. Therefore, they had leaved the room and Claire was alone now. Peter breathed normally. His face was with his normal color.

Claire crawled onto the bed and snuggled close to him, placing hand over his bare chest. His heartbeat was strong and normal. Claire rested head over his shoulder and sighed tiredly. How he could be jealous, when she had eyes only for him?

'Hey, _beautiful_.' Claire heard his haggard whisper, but did not move. 'What are you doing here?'

'You are one idiot!' She said instead.

'What?'

'You don't have to be jealous with me.' Claire looked up at him.

'I'm not.' Peter denied, but avoided her eyes. 'I have no right to be.'

'Stop it!' Claire hissed and sat on the bed. 'Stop acting like this is nothing to you!'

'Claire, we both know that we can't…'

'I love you! Don't you get it?' She sounded angrily. 'How many times I have to tell you this? I do not want anyone else! I don't need anyone else!'

Peter frowned, listening to her speech. He tried to sit on the bed and leaned over the headboard behind him. Claire was sitting over her folded legs, and was staring at him. Peter ran fingers though his hair and sighed tiredly.

'I'm not against us, Claire. I should have, but I'm not!'

'You just want what is the best for me?' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'We talked about this and I thought that we understand each other!'

'Yes, we did that.'

'Then what now? Why you don't have right to be jealous?'

'Because I'm your family Claire. I want you to be happy. I want you to act normal like someone at your age.'

'I'm acting normal.' Claire pouted.

'You are sleeping with me.' Peter crossed arms before his chest.

'So?' Claire shrugged.

'You are not supposed to do that!'

'But I'm doing it. I didn't want that, okay? I did not want to fall in love with you! It just… happened!'

'I know that feeling, but Claire, don't you miss your old life? Going out with fiends and stuff?'

'I want to be with you, not with my friends.' Claire shook her head. 'Don't think that this is some kind of caprice. You are not something temporary in my life.'

'I know that, beautiful.' One crooked smile appeared on his face. 'I know I'm not your caprice.'

'And when I want to hang out with my friends, I'm gonna call them and I will.'

'Are you sure?' Peter obviously did not believe her.

'I'm sure and stop acting like I don't know what I want in my life now!'

'Okay!' He rose up his hands in sign of truce. 'I won't ask anymore.'

'Fine.' Claire smiled and sat close to him. Peter wrapped arm around her shoulder. Claire snuggled in him and he smiled.

'You are such a bossy lady!' He teased her and Claire giggled.

'Only when it comes to you..' She said and ran fingers over his bare chest. Her voice turned serious. 'I was worried about you tonight. Where were you?'

'I fought with Sylar.' Peter tried to sound normally.

'You fought with Sylar?' Claire looked up at him.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'I have new power now. You wanna see it?'

'No!' She snapped. 'I want you to calm down and relax. 'Why you collapsed?'

'I don't know.' Peter shrugged, but rubbed his chin pensively. 'Probably it's because I've got too many powers at once? Or my body still hadn't recovered since the last time?'

'Whatever it is, you have to calm down now and take it easy.' Claire frowned and pushed him to lie down. She followed him and covered them with one blanket. 'Now we're going to sleep.'

'You can't sleep here.' Peter tried to sound convincing.

'I can if you lock the door.'

'If I lock the door?'

'Yeah.' She yawned and snuggled in him. Her head rested on his shoulder. 'Please do it, because I'm too tired.'

'Bossy!' Peter murmured under his nose and locked the door telekinetically

'Good night, _baby_.' She mumbled and Peter smiled again, pulling her closer. Her leg slipped between his.

'Good night, _beautiful_!' He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes again. Seconds later, they were sleeping.

Heidi could not sleep. She was lying in Nathan's arms and stared through the window. It was dark night and it was quiet. Everybody in the house was falling asleep. Everybody, but her. She was thinking about her daughter, sleeping in Peter's room right now. Was she sleeping at all? Maybe she was bored and wanted to be in her room right now. Maybe she had other plans for this evening. Heidi frowned even more. She knew that this were not true. Claire knew what she wanted. She wanted to spend the night beside Peter's bed. She wanted to take care for him. Heidi knew that and was sure that Angela also knew it. Only Nathan was too blind to see that there was something not quite normal in the way, Claire looked at his brother. There was something disturbing in the way; she had checked his body for wounds. One normal girl would not do it. This was her uncle after all. She should not be acting in this way. However, she did and Heidi had not seen any sign of shyness in her daughter's face. She had seen exactly the opposite. Claire was acting as if she had touched his body before, as if she knew it well.

Heidi sighed. She wished she were not right. Maybe Peter and Claire were too close for her taste. Yeah, that was the reason. That was the real reason, right?

It was raining when everybody went downstairs for breakfast. Peter had day off and could relax all day. Sadly, for him, the weather ruined his plans. However, Claire suggested something much more interesting than his initial plan. Therefore, now he was planning one long nap this afternoon.

'You look pale, Pete.' Nathan pointed out and Claire snapped her head towards Peter.

'Are you alright?' She asked with concern.

'I'm fine.' He smiled. 'I'm really fine, Nate.'

'Well, I think you need some sleep now.' Angela took a sip of her coffee.

'I agree.' Claire nodded and Heidi frowned barely noticeable.

'This was nothing, people. Really.' Peter leaned back on his chair.

'Nothing?' Claire turned around on her chair to look at him. Her eyes narrowed towards him. 'Peter, I found you collapsed on the floor! You could not speak!'

'But Claire!'

'Here we go again!' Nathan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'What?' Claire snapped. 'You're playing with your life and I have to sit here and do nothing!'

'Stop it! Now!' Peter frowned.

'Pete, it's really no need to…' Nathan tried to intervene, but without any success.

'You can't make me shut up!' Claire almost yelled and got off her chair. 'You are acting like a complete fool!'

'You can talk with him like that!' Heidi interrupted her.

'Why?' Claire looked at her mother angrily. 'It's because he is older than me?'

'No.' Heidi looked at her carefully. 'It's because he is your uncle.'

Claire flinched barely noticeable and leaved the room without any explanation. Everybody heard the front door slamming behind her.

'Excuse me!' Peter got off too.

'Where are you going?' Angela asked him with strange voice.

'It's raining outside! I have to bring her back!' Peter frowned and leaved the room too. He found her standing on the porch all wet. Her clothes had soaked, but she stood there. Peter saw her shoulder shook and he knew that she was crying right now.

'It's not fair.' Claire had seen him coming and now looked at him. 'I love you and I can't show that!'

'Oh, beautiful.' Peter wrapped arms around her, knowing that he could not do anything more. Clearly, that was enough for her, because she stopped crying.

They both stood under the pouring rain, but nobody seemed to care. They were together.


	21. Chapter 21 Through your eyes

_**Chapter 21 Through your eyes **_

It had been raining whole week. Claire and Mel just had started school. There were not as excited as they should be. Claire had presented Mel in her cheerleading squad. However, Mel was more interested of her history books than being a cheerleader. Claire could not blame her. She got bored too, but her reason was different. Peter was missing whole week. He went at some conference in Dallas, Texas. Claire was lonely and grumpy all the time. Nobody could speak with her normally. She preferred to stay alone and her behavior was strange even for her family.

Mel had tried to talk with her, but Claire did not want to listen. After they got school, she just shut herself in her room. The weather was just like her mood now. Dark and heavy. She hugged her pillow and lay on her stomach watching the pouring rain outside her window.

'Makes you want to cry, isn't it?' Claire heard Mel's voice.

'No.' Claire replayed, without even looking back. Her friend closed the door and came closer.

'Makes me want to cry.' Mel said quietly and finally Claire looked at her. She stood at the down side of the bed and stared through the window. 'You know, every time it rains I want to cry. It reminds me of my first kiss with Sean. How naïve I was, back then… I thought I could handle it. I thought that this could stop and it'll pass someday.' Mel paused for one second. 'But still hurts you know. Every time I have to hide just to be with him. Every time when I have to lie to my father that I am okay and kissing Sean was a mistake. I wasn't a mistake!'

'Sean is here now, Mel.' Claire looked at her friend and got off the bed. She walked to the window and stayed there. 'You can be with him and the scandal of you two being together it's not going to be that big. You are nod blood relatives after all.'

'Still, it'll be a scandal and I can't do this to my father.' Mel walked closer and stood beside Claire. 'I can't live without him either.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Claire hung her head between her shoulders.

'Because you're bad now. You are feeling ripped up in two. Your family is standing at one side and you do not want to disappoint them. You loved them and that is normal. Peter is on the other side and he holds your heart. You can't deny it forever, Claire.'

'What are you trying to say, Mel?' Claire looked at her friend with confusion.

'Don't let go of your love...Cause maybe, just maybe you'll let go of your life.' Mel looked at her with sad eyes. 'Trust me, it hurts like hell!'

'I won't let go of him.' Claire frowned. 'It's nothing like that.'

'Then what?' Mel turned around to her friend. 'You know you can tell me.'

'I just… miss him. That's all.' Claire looked back through the window.

'But you can't let everyone notice this.' Mel insisted. 'It's dangerous.'

'I don't care.' Claire shrugged. 'They'll think that I'm not on the mood and that's all.'

'Oh yeah! When Peter comes back then what? You will be so smiley that they would not notice that either.' Mel rolled eyes sarcastically.

'Sometimes I think I can't do this anymore.' Claire whispered. 'Sometimes I wished we could be far away from here and didn't have to hide.'

'It's not fair, I know.' Mel sighed. 'But if you want to continue this, you have to be strong Claire.'

'You're saying that from experience?'

'Yes. This is not an easy love.'

'I know, but I just can't stop thinking about him!' Claire leaned hand on the cold glass of the window. She traced few raindrops with her fingers. 'I don't know what is happening with me. I don't know how I fell in love with him, but now I can't even imagine my life without him.'

'Oh, Claire.' Mel looked at her friend with sympathy.

'Hey beautiful.' Peter's voice made them twirled around. He was standing in the middle of the room. 'Hey, why are you crying?'

Claire did not say anything. She just ran and jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped his waist and her hands held his shoulders. She cried and hid face at the crook of his neck. Peter looked at Mel puzzled, but she just shrugged and leaved the room.

'Claire.' Peter rubbed her back and sat on the bed, placing her onto his lap. Claire hugged him even tightly. 'Claire what is wrong? You start scaring me!'

'Nothing.' She mumbled on his shoulder. 'It's nothing.'

'There is something.' Peter insisted carefully. 'Because of me? You're sad because of something I did?'

'No.' Claire sniffed and lifted up her head to look at him. 'It's not your fault. It's mine.'

'Yours?'

'I'm such a crying baby.' She tried to laugh, but Pete did not buy it.

'You are not crying baby and that's why I'm concerned!'

'I just thought about some things.'

'Such as?' Peter started loosing patience.

'Such… us.' Claire sniffed again. He sighed and locked the door telekinetically.

'Look, I thought about it too and it's normal to have second thought about it.'

'I don't have second thought!' Claire frowned this time.

'You don't?'

'No!' Claire pulled back slightly and looked at his beautiful face. 'I just thought about my life without you and that made me sad.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why you thought about this?' Peter reached and wiped out her tears. Claire closed her eyes with that move. 'There must be a reason for this.'

'The weather.' Claire nodded at the window. 'It's dark and my thoughts weren't very shiny.'

'Would you share with me?' He asked carefully.

'I thought how hard all this is for us.' Claire shrugged and lay head on his shoulder. 'We're stealing moments, but I realized that I want more. I want more with you.'

'We talked about this, beautiful.' Peter kissed her temple and felt her nod.

'I know we talked about it, but I keep thinking about this.'

'And that's what makes you sad?'

'I missed you too.' She admitted quietly.

'But I was gone only a week!' Peter did not laugh at her emotions and that made her love him even more. 'It's not like this was the first time.'

'I know, but it was the first time since we are together.' Claire whispered and Peter nodded again, inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

'I missed you too.' He stroked her hair and she smiled for the first time this week.

They had special dinner, celebrating Peter's arrival. Claire was so smiley that Mel got concerned about the looks Heidi repeatedly threw at her. However, the night went without any catastrophe. Mel could breathe easy this time. She was not surprised when she saw Peter walking into Claire's room. She knew what was going to happen this night between them and honestly, she was little jealous of them right now. Honestly, she missed Sean badly, but she knew that he was still afraid of being with her. Mel sighed and closed the door of her room.

The rain still poured when Peter woke up in Claire's bed. They had talked a lot this night – about them and their future as a couple. Claire had shared her fears and Peter had shared his. They agreed that it was painful to live in a lie, but it was more painful to live without each other. Therefore, Peter had stayed in her bed and hugged her thought the whole night. They just slept together, nothing more.

He got off early and teleported into his room. The breakfast was not ready, so Peter had to wait in the living room. He was sitting there, scratching something into his notebook when he heard steps, coming from the staircase. His head lifted up and he gazed at her in one long moment. Claire gazed at him back with light smile on her lips. It was secret smile, meant only for him.

'Are you alright?' He heard Heidi's voice and snapped up his head.

'Huh?' Peter looked at her with confusion.

'You looked mesmerized.'

'Um, no… I was just thinking about something.' Peter shrugged and looked down at his notebook. His blood ran cold. This was impossible! It was terrifying.

'Good morning!' Claire walked into the room and Heidi looked at her strangely.

'Good morning sweetie!' She said and her daughter kissed her on the cheek.

'Morning, Peter!' She sang and Peter looked up at her, but his eyes were empty. Claire, clearly sensitive about his feelings, felt something wrong in him. 'What is it?' She asked and sat beside him.

'Huh?' He looked at her but again it was, as he was not seeing her.

'What's wrong?' Claire looked up at her mother with worried expression. 'Give me some water, please!' She insisted and Heidi listened to her this time. She had seen Peter's pale face too.

'What's wrong, baby?' Claire asked once again, but Peter just sat there in shock. She saw the notebook in his hands and took it. The picture showed fire in the middle of New York. Claire could recognize the burning buildings. She closed Peter's notebook and rubbed his back. 'It's okay, Peter. Calm down.' She said with calming voice, but he still looked shocked.

'It could be me.' He mumbled in trance. 'I could do this. I could kill…'

'Peter!' Claire screamed and grabbed his face in her hands. His eyes finally looked at her. 'Stop scaring me and act like yourself!' She snapped, trying to reach him.

'You saw the picture?' He asked her with still pale face.

'I saw the picture, but this can't be you, okay?' She tried to convince him. 'Stop thinking about that!'

'But I…'

'No, Peter!' His voice was firm. 'Just stop!'

'The water.' Heidi said and Claire saw her coming closer. She took the full glass and handed her to Peter.

'Drink now!'

For Heidi's surprise, Peter listened to her and drunk the water. Claire acted far more like his girlfriend than his niece. Heidi had seen her holding his face and demanded him to listen to her. She could not hesitate when she had to do it. Peter did not fight with her. He did not argue or frown. He just let himself in her hands.

'I'm better now.' He said and smiled at her.

'You sure?' Claire rose up her eyebrows and took the glass from his hands.

'I'm sure.' Peter said again.

Heidi was sure that he did not lie to Claire. He just could not. Heidi had seen the look in his eyes and that scared her.


	22. Chapter 22 You can count on me

_**Chapter 22 You can count on me **_

They could not hide anymore. Their eyes said everything to each other. Mel could see it and her heart ached every time she saw them smiling at each other. She knew that they tried as best as they could to stay hidden, but she was sure that the day when everything would be reveal was close.

They became closer in every day. Their behavior around each other started to concern even Angela. She watched them closely as they acted together. Their laugh was intimate. Their smiles, held hidden promises. Their eyes were the mirrors of their souls.

Nathan had noticed how Peter protected Claire every time she felt hurt. He was always on her side. His hand never leaved her back as he accompanied it to the family dinners. He always listened when she talked. There was something very disturbing; in the way, they touched each other. Either her hand slightly touched his fingers, or his hand lingered more than necessary on her waist.

'It's been two months since you left Simone, Peter. You meet someone new?' Nathan asked him one night, two months later. It was heavy week for everyone. The elections were close and they matched with Peter's 28th birthday. Nathan and the family planned big celebration, no matter of the election results. They just wanted to celebrate Peter's birthday. Nobody could blame them that there was no love in the family.

'I'm on vacation now.' Peter answered to his brother, avoiding his eyes.

'What about you, Claire?' Nathan turned his look on his daughter. 'Anything new?'

'Such as?' Claire waved her fork.

'Such as new boyfriend?' Nathan studied her face. 'What about Brody?'

'Oh, he is fine, but he is not with me anymore.' Claire placed the fork on the table and leaned back on her chair. She found Peter's hand and laced fingers with his.

'Why?' Nathan asked again. 'He looked a good boy.'

'He tried to rape her!' Peter snapped with frowned face.

'What?' Heidi looked at her daughter.

'Peter!' Claire looked at him and he felt her anger. She tried to release her hand, but he did not allow her.

'When did that happen?' Nathan asked with concern.

'Do you remember that night when the boy was here?' Peter narrowed eyes towards his brother.

'I think I am.'

'Good. Then you remember also when I asked you why you allowed her to go out with him in that party!'

'You asked him?' Claire looked at peter shocked.

'I asked him.' Peter tilted his head, still frowning. 'You know what your father answered me?'

'Peter stop!' Angel tried to interrupt him and prevent the catastrophe.

'He said that you'll be fine with your friends!' Peter grunted out and Claire saw his eyes darkened. That was bad, because she felt that anger rose up in him and even her touch could not calm him. 'You should've cared more, Nate!'

'Who are you to tell me how to act with my daughter?' Nathan frowned and threw his napkin onto the table.

'Nathan!' Heidi shot him a look.

'I'm the person, who cares about her enough to save her that night!' Peter got off his chair abruptly. His eyes glowed. 'I'm the one, who cared enough to think about her needs! Where were you then?'

'Peter please.' Angela tried again, but without any result. Mel just sat there and watched the fight, afraid of what Peter might say in his anger. Claire watched him closely too. He had released his hand from hers and now he looked furious. She could not recognize him. He was so angry and full with hate that she flinched under his look.

'I was here, Peter!' Nathan got off too. 'I waited for her to come back!'

'You shouldn't let her go in the first place!'

'Don't you think that you're caring too much for her?' Nathan leaned hands on the table.

'Don't you think that you don't care at all?' Peter hissed without thinking.

'That's it!' Nathan growled and went straight to his younger brother, trying to hit him, but Peter used his telekinesis to stop him.

'If you do that, you could only hurt yourself.' Peter said worryingly. 'I don't want to fight with you!'

'But I want to fight with you!' Nathan hissed. 'Who the Hell are you to telling me all this?'

'Who am I?' Peter rose up his eyebrows sarcastically and Claire got scared.

'Peter.' She uttered and he looked at her. There was something animalistic in his eyes, but Claire knew that he would not hurt her. 'Stop it! Please.'

Then something happened. It was as if something snapped inside his head and Peter woke up. He looked around with confusion, but he still held his brother aside.

'I still want to punch you!' Nathan hissed again.

'I'm sorry.' Peter looked at his brother. 'I wasn't at myself!'

'You weren't?' Nathan asked still looked at him angrily. 'How come?'

'Don't get me wrong! I'm still thinking that Claire shouldn't been going with that boy!' Peter said, tilting his head.

'That's it! Fight like a man!' Nathan hissed again.

'If I do that, you'd be dead.' Peter said with his casual voice. That was a true and everybody knew it. Nathan frowned.

'Fine!' He dropped down his fists. 'Let go of me!'

'Are you sure?' Peter asked carefully.

'Yes.' Nathan nodded, but in the moment Peter released him, Nathan use the opportunity and punched him hard on his face. Peter did not fall. He just grabbed his jaw and looked at his brother. There were no bruises or any signs that Nathan had hit him.

'Dad!' Claire screamed angrily.

'Nathan!' Heidi got off her chair.

'I owed you that!' He stormed out. Peter did not say a word. He just narrowed his eyes and leaved the room almost running. Everybody heard the slamming door upstairs. Claire got off her chair carefully. She leaved the room after Peter and nobody was surprised.

'I don't like that!' Nathan snapped, looking after his daughter.

'What?' Mel asked him and tilted his head. Her eyes narrowed and she used her power over him.

'They are too close.' Nathan answered honestly. 'Too close for my taste.'

'No, they aren't.' Mel looked at him and gazed at his eyes. 'They are fine.'

'They are fine.' Nathan repeated and then looked around with confusion. 'What happened?'

'Nothing.' Heidi answered and saw Mel leaning back on her chair. There was something in her eyes, which scared her. They were too dark.

'You've said that Peter and Claire are too close for your taste, but then you've said that they are fine.' Angela answered him. 'So what is the final?'

'They are a family. It's normal that they are close.' Nathan shrugged, but looked at the empty staircase. Heidi caressed his arm, but did not say a word more. Somehow, she knew that he shared her concerns already. However, now it was not the time of talking about this. The atmosphere was too heavy for it.

'Maybe we could talk about them when it's safe.' Angela suggested and Mel looked at her with strange expression in her eyes.

'When it's safe?' Heidi asked with confusion.

'After the election and Peter's birthday. We still have time.' Angela answered.

'We still have time about what?' Nathan looked at his mother as if she was going crazy. 'Mom, are you alright?'

'I am fine, dear.' His mother forced one smile and excused herself, leaving the room.

'I'm completely lost now!' Nathan snapped.

'You are not the only one, but you know your mother.' Heidi tried to calm him.

'I know her and that's why I have a feeling like I'm missing something.' Nathan shook his head and both with Heidi went upstairs, leaving Mel alone in the room. She grabbed her head and ran fingers through her hair. This family was anything but normal. She thought that hers is bad, but this one was even worse. Not that they did not love each other, because they did. However, they were too different people. Moreover, two of them were in love. That was not an ordinary love. It was something special and they knew it.

Peter and Claire did not stay in the house any longer. He teleported them in the moment she went after him in his room. Now they were staying in the middle of their apartment, crossing looks. Claire was angry, so as Peter.

'Why did you do that?' She almost yelled. 'Are you crazy? You almost told him about us!'

'I wasn't at myself back then.' Peter frowned and brought his back on her. He stared through the window and Claire got furious.

'It was you!' She grabbed his arm and turned him around. None of them had bothered to switch on the light. Therefore, the room was dusk and the only light, was coming from the outside. 'I saw you! I looked you in the eyes, Peter! It was you!'

'So?' he rose up his eyebrows. His voice was thick. 'Now what?'

'They are suspicious now, thanks to you!' Claire snapped angrily.

'Oh come on! You can't be that naïve, can you?' He chuckled bitterly and Claire's blood ran cold. 'Your mother suspected us since from the beginning of all this!'

'How would you know?'

'I can read minds, Claire.' He said ironically. 'It wasn't a hard job for me! She needs only the kiss to be sure completely.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked and her heart pounded in her chest.

'Because she won't find anything, unless we don't want to.' Peter shrugged.

'So you planed to use your power over my mother?' Claire's eyes widened.

'If she find out about us, I would.' Peter said quietly and looked through the window again.

'You are scaring me sometimes, you now that?' Claire placed hand over his shoulder. Peter looked down at her and his smile touched her heart.

'You shouldn't have to be, Claire.' His fingers slipped under her chin. 'I'm the last person you have to scare about.'

'Oh yeah?' She smiled against him.

'Yeah.' He whispered, before his lips could touch hers in one tender kiss.

That was not enough and soon they were kissing furiously on their way to the bedroom. It was a fight this time. However, it was a fight, which Claire wanted to lose. They fell on the bed and Peter hovered over her body. She wore one elegant little black dress. In the next moment, the expensive dress had ripped in two. Claire gave small scream, but his mouth muffled it. Peter was not at himself right now. He was rough instead of delicate. His mouth demanded and not pleaded for her. He pulled away just for took off his clothes and helped her with her underwear. Then his mouth found hers again and her hands stopped at his hip scratching the sensitive skin there. Claire moaned as his teeth bit the crook of her neck. She arched her body against his, searching for more.

His hand slipped down between her legs and she felt him slid two fingers inside of her moving them roughly.

'Oh fuck!' Claire screamed and her nails leaved blood marks all over his back. 'That is… right… there. OW!' She keened and leaved her first orgasm. He did not leave her time to breathe. She felt him instead of his fingers and moaned loudly, feeling his first move. He was not nice and delicate. He was rough again. His thrusts were hard and jerked. Claire could feel his heavy breathing close to her ear. His head rested close to her shoulder. 'Oh… baby…' She panted, feeling close to her second climax. 'Oh yeah!' Claire screamed, tightening around him and make him reach the peak with her.

Couple of minutes later, they were lying completely exhausted. Still, Peter held her in his arms and she snuggled with back at him.

'What was that for?' Claire asked when she could speak.

'I wanted to remind you something.' Peter said seriously.

'Remind me what?' Claire asked carefully and turned around to look at him.

'I'm here and you can count on me! I can protect you!'

'I know that.' She frowned.

'Even from our family!' Peter whispered. 'Remember that!'

Claire did not say anything. She snuggled in him, feeling the truth in his words.


	23. Chapter 23 I had a dream

_**Chapter 23 I had a dream**_

Peter and Claire spent the night at the apartment. After Peter's declaration, Claire had fallen asleep into his arms. He just held her tightly and his eyes gazed the empty space. He swore to protect her and that was his main goal now. Claire was still in danger, because Sylar was still alive.

He thought about their family. None of them was a fool and Peter knew that they could not lie to them forever. This night he almost had told the truth. His darker half was too angry with Nathan for being so careless about his daughter. He tried to hurt him by telling him about his true relationship with Claire. However, Claire was there to help him woke up. Peter sighed and pressed soft kiss at the top of her hair. He had never thought that Claire would be his weakness and strength at once. She was his treasure and he wanted to keep her safe from everything. No one had to know about this. No one had the right to know it, except them.

Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding her in his arms. His beauty.

They woke up early and Peter teleported them back at the mansion. It was just in time for family brunch. However, they were not alone. Peter saw one famous journalist sitting with his family. He looked at Claire, but she shrugged in answer and they both took their places. Nathan gave them strange look and Angela shifted on hier chair.

'Good morning family.' Peter grinned. 'I didn't know that we have guests.'

'Um yeah, Peter. Excuse me for not telling you this. I just forgot.' Nathan studied his face, but Peter smiled widely. Thanks to Claire, he was on a great mood this morning.

'It's cool.' He said and took one apple, taking a bit..

'This is Mr. Neil Lebrovsky. He works in _New York Times._' Angela explained.

'I know.' Peter gulped the piece of the apple. 'I've read his column.'

'You do?' Mr. Lebrovsky tilted his head with interest.

'Yeah.' Peter smiled. 'Don't get me wrong, usually I hate the politics. However, when it comes to my brother…' He rose up his eyebrows and leaned back on his chair.

'Pretty special family.' The journalist said.

'You have no idea.' Peter looked at Claire for one brief moment and she grinned.

'I understood that the daughter of the ambassador Mackenzie is living with you?'

'That's me.' Mel called from the door and walked into the room. 'Good morning.'

'Morning, Mel.' Claire greeted her. 'This is Mr. Lebrovsky from the _New York Times_. He'll write an article about my father.'

'How interesting.' Mel tried to sound excited. She hated politics. She hated it, because her father was always busy with it and did not have enough time for her. However, she owed a loyalty to this family for making her feel at home and accepting her as one of them.

'Actually it's about your family.' He said and Claire looked at him surprised.

'About our family? But my brothers aren't here.'

'They are too little for this interview, Claire.' Heidi answered her softly and she nodded.

'Okay.'

'This is your last year at school, right Claire?' Mr. Lebrovsky asked politely.

'Yeah.' Claire answered and took a bite of her pancake.

'What are you planning after?'

'College.' Claire shrugged.

'Law school?' The journalist took a note at his notebook.

'Nope.' Claire shook her head. 'Medicine.'

'Ah, like your uncle.' Mr. Lebrovsky smiled and Peter choked with his food.

'Are you alright?' Claire rubbed his back worryingly.

'I'm fine.' Peter got off the table. 'Excuse me, but I have to go to work.'

'Sure.' The journalist nodded and looked at him with interest.

'We have to go to school.' Claire got off too. 'Right Mel?'

Mel caught the plea in her eyes and nodded.

'Um yeah. Have a nice day.' She mumbled and they leaved the room soon after Peter. 'What was that?' She asked Claire as they practically ran upstairs. 'We have an hour before school.'

'I have to talk with Peter.' Claire tried t explain and Mel sighed, watching her walking into his room without knocking.

'Being a third wheel sucks!' Mel pouted and hid into her room.

Claire found Peter crossing his room back and forward. He had laced fingers, at the nape of his neck and his face was dark.

'What are you doing here?' He growled without even looking at her.

'I wanted to talk with you, before work.' Claire answered and locked the door.

'What was that downstairs?' Peter stopped at one place and his look pierced her. 'A medicine? You want to study a medicine. You hate biology, Claire!'

'But I want to study Medicine at the college!' She answered stubbornly.

'You wanted or this is just one of your caprices?' Peter hissed and dropped his hands at the both sides of his body.

'What's got into you?' Claire frowned and went to him. 'I know about your ability, but this is just…'

'It's not only my ability, damn it!' Peter cursed and grabbed her wrists. 'This is not a game and as soon as you realize that it's gonna be the better!'

'This is not a game for me, Peter!' Claire looked hurt. 'I thought you knew that.'

'Then act like you care!'

'But I am.'

'No! You are restless!'

'I'm restless?' Now she frowned. 'You almost told about us last night and I'm restless?'

'I could fix this, you know?' Peter lowered into her face. 'I can fix all of this. Just have to go back in time and prevent some things. Then it will be good! It will be as if we never…'

'Stop!' Claire cried. 'Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me like this?'

'You have to learn, Claire!'

'What I have to learn? What?' She shed tears. 'I love you and that's all I know. That's all I need now!'

'I'm sorry.' Peter said quietly. 'I'm just tired of all this, beautiful.' His voice was thick and Claire felt her hands free. She took his face between her palms and looked at him.

'I know that it's difficult.' She said and held back one cry. 'I have to look them in the eyes. I have to smile and laugh. I have to act as if it is nothing. They are my family too and it hurts me laying them. But I can't…' Claire tilted her head to look at him. 'I can't live without you. It'll hurts me a lot more doing it. When the journalist asked me about my plans, I lied.'

'You lied?'

'Yes.' Claire nodded, fighting with tears. 'You know what my dream is? I want to run with you. I want to run and hide on a place that no one can find us. Then we can be together.' She sobbed the last part and Peter wrapped arms around her. He held her until she was crying. Their life was so screwed, Peter though. Sometimes he wondered what would be like if he was stronger that night. What if he had not knocked on her window and asked in. What if they had not kissed at all. He smiled bitterly. The answer was simple; he was going to miss the best thing in his life. He would never know the taste of her kisses. He would never see her loving smile when she woke up beside him. He would never understand what the real love felt like.

'I love you, _beautiful_.' He whispered in her hair.

'I love you too, _baby_.' Claire answered on his chest.

That was their last arguing since the elections. The whole family went to vote together. They wanted to show their support for Nathan. Peter hated this. He hated to be a object of a public dispute. However, Nathan needed it and Peter was right beside his brother.

It was the late afternoon, when he decided to go out for a while. It was cold and the snow still missing, but Peter felt good. He sat on one bench close to Kirby Plaza and just watched the pedestrians.

'Hey there.' Claire's voice made him look up to her face. 'Is there room for me?' She nodded at the bench.

'Sure.' Peter was surprised of her question and not of her presence here. 'Why are you asking?'

'You look pensive and I don't want to interrupt you.' Claire shrugged and shivered in her fancy coat. Her grandmother had bought it from France. It was fashioned, but not warm. Peter wrapped arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

'Better?'

'Yeah.' Claire looked up at him. 'So… what were you thinking?'

'Honestly? I was thinking about the elections.'

'It's important day for him.' Claire nodded at some poster of her father, stuck on the near wall.

'I know. He needs our support.' Peter sighed.

'And we gave it to him.' Claire shrugged, but then looked at his face closely. 'There is more, right?'

'Were you serious when you talked about us, running away?' Peter looked down at her delicate face.

'Yes. I was serious.' She nodded. 'Why? Are you thinking about this?'

'Not forever.' He lowered his face and pressed lips to her forehead. Claire closed eyes under his touch. 'I was wandering about little trip to Europe.'

'That's great!' Claire grinned against him. Then she frowned, remembering of something 'Wait! What about Mel? We cannot leave her. Plus, you've said that our family could get suspicious.'

'We can make that trip about four.' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Four?'

'Yeah. I thought about Sean. He wilt about her and she wilt about him, but they don't talk.'

'My Cupid!' Clare grinned against him. 'So you think we could make it?'

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'I was thinking about New Year in Paris. What would you think?'

'I love you!' She laughed and wrapped arms around his waist. Peter smiled.

'I take that for _yes_.'

'Oh yeah!' Claire looked up at him. 'I'm so in!'

'Okay. Now we have to go.' Peter got off the bench and helped Claire do the same. Just as they turned around to cross the street, some pedestrian ran close to Peter and almost bumped on him. He barely succeeded to pull back. The man looked upset and Peter followed him with his look.

'Peter!' Claire called him panicking.

'What?' He looked down at her and suddenly he saw his hands glowing with radioactive light. 'Oh no!'

'Come on!' Claire grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the closest alley. 'Now, try to relax and control this!'

'I can't!' Peter looked at his glowing hands, trying to contain the radioactive energy, but somehow, he could not.

'Okay!' Clair talked to him and suddenly there was no panic in her voice. 'Look at me, Peter!'

'It's me.' Peter babbled and thought about his pictures at the sketchbook. 'It's me.'

'Peter!' Claire grabbed his face between her palms and forced him to look at her. 'That's right. Do not think about this. Do not get panic. Just focus over my eyes.' Claire watched his effort to do this. 'Okay. Now breathe.'

Peter followed her voice and the next time he looked down, his hands had stopped glowing. He released his breath and his head fell on her shoulder. Claire felt his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

'See?' She spoke quietly. 'It's not you. It's not you, _baby_.'

Peter had not realized until now how much he depended on her. Claire was like the air for him. Her touch and words, made him controlled this ability. She saved him. She was saving him every day. He took deep breath and felt her fingers buried into his hair at the nape of his head. She massaged his scalp until he did not calm completely.

'Thank you.' He whispered close to her ear.

'You are welcome.' She smiled and pulled back slightly. 'Now, let's get back, before someone could see us.'

'Sure.' Peter nodded. He teleported them back at the mansion.

Nathan won with landslide. The whole family was happy for him. He was a senator now.

'Congratulations, Nate!' Peter gave him bear hug and Nathan hugged his brother back.

'Dad!' Claire squealed like a little girl. Nathan turned around just in time. She jumped on his hug and then back on the ground. 'I'm so happy for you!'

'I can see.' Nathan laughed. 'Thanks honey!'

Angela and Heidi congratulated him too. Monty and Simon were not there, because they were still at their school. Nathan insisted that such publicity was not for them. He called them though and they talked twenty minutes. Then Nathan had to make a press conference. However, he wanted to meet with the members of his staff first. They greeted him with balloons and posters with his face on them.

He walked out at the stage, along with his whole family. Everybody looked happy, but just before he could talk, one of the spotlights fell on the stage and almost hit him. He jumped aside just in time.

'Well, well…' They heard one man's voice, talking at one of the microphones. The crowd became quiet and looked around. They saw one man standing at the opposite side of the room. He wore black coat and with shirt under it. 'Congratulations, Senator Petrelli!'

'Sylar!' Peter growled and Claire took his hand. She looked at the man, who tried to kill her.

'Who are you? ' Nathan spoke with anger in his voice, but Sylar smiled ominously. 'What do you want?'

'I want the cheerleader!' He said and tilted his head. 'Give me her and no one gets hurt!'

'Over my dead body!' Peter snarled. Claire flinched beside him. She was not a coward, but something in that man, made her search for Peter's protection. There was something eerie in him.

'Fine!' Sylar jumped off the opposite stage and moved closer. The crowd split in two, making him way to pass. Peter jumped off the stage too. They met somewhere in between. 'She is your girl right?' Sylar laughed again. 'And she is your niece? You are sick, man!'

'And you are dead!' Peter clenched his fists and they glowed.

'Or you? Who knows?'

'Everybody out now!' Nathan screamed on the microphone. All of a sudden, the crowd started running towards the exit points. Some screamed in panic. Other just wanted to get out of here as fast as it was possible.

'Now.' Peter tilted his head. 'I can kill you.'

'And blow out New York? I don't think so.' Sylar looked over his shoulder and his smile widened. 'You wouldn't risk their lives and especially hers. You can't kill me, Peter.'

'Don't be so sure!' Peter snapped.

'Then I'm gonna kill you and when I'm done with you, I'm gonna take her away with me! She cannot die, you know. It'll be fun!' Sylar scoffed.

'You sick bastard!' Peter growled, but then heard Claire's voice, coming from behind.

'Don't listen to him, Peter! Concentrate!'

Yeah, he had to concentrate and be strong for that battle. Her eyes emerged before him like a vision. He took a deep breath, feeling the relief, possessing his whole body.

_I'm right here_, he heard her thought.

'What are you doing?' Sylar snapped and Peter opened his eyes, smiling. His ability were under control.

'I'm gonna kill you now!' Peter tilted his head and lifted up his hand. Sylar found himself slamming against the nearest wall. He fell on the ground, panting. Peter walked towards him and folded his fingers as if he held his neck. Sylar sat on the ground, grabbing that part of his body. 'How is the feeling now?' Peter asked casually. His eyes darkened.

'What the-…' Sylar did not finish. Peter saw two darts stabbed into his chest. Then his rival fell on the ground motionless. Peter turned around furious. He saw two men, holding strange guns in his hands. One of them wore glasses and looked older than he look. He looked like his father. The other was tall bald man. He was with chocolate colored skin and his eyes looked at him strangely.

'What are you doing?' Peter asked them angrily. 'I just had him!'

'I called them.' Angela said, coming closer. 'They work for me.'

'What?' Peter looked confused. He saw Claire ran at his direction and open his arms just in time for her.

'You are alright?' She hugged him tightly.

'I'm fine, thanks to you, _beautiful_.' Peter said softly. He pulled back slightly and looked at his mother. 'Could you please explain it to me what is going on?'

'You should've blow out New York, but you didn't.' Angela answered him patiently.

'What?' Nathan and Heidi came closer along with Mel. 'What are you talking about, ma?' Nathan asked.

'I should've blown?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'You have to have a hell of an explanation here!'

'Please, just listen to me.' Angela insisted.

'We all are listening, mom!' Peter snapped. His mother looked around her family and coughed lightly.

'I had a dream…'


	24. Chapter 24 Falling slowly

_**Chapter 24 Falling slowly **_

'I had a dream.' Angela said and looked around her family. 'A prophetic dream.'

'I have them all the time, mom.' Peter had wrapped an arm around Claire's waist. His eyes narrowed. 'So what is different in your dream?'

'I saw you explode over New York.' Angela said quietly. 'I saw you fighting with Sylar and then loosing control over your abilities. That's all.'

'You saw me… dying?' Peter frowned and felt Claire flinched beside him. He pulled her closer. Everybody noticed that. Nathan frowned. Heidi gave Claire knowing look and Angela narrowed her eyes.

'Yeah, but that cannot happen. We all know that.' Angela tilted her head and looked at her granddaughter. 'Are we?'

'He can't die, because of me?' Claire looked up at Peter. 'Is it true, right?'

'No.' Peter shook his head. 'It's not true.'

'What?' Angela was the one, asking the question. 'But…. But how?'

'I have weak place.' Peter made short pause and lowered his voice. 'The head.'

'You can't be serious.' Claire winced once again. Even the thought itself was unpleasant. 'You can't die and that's period!'

'Claire!' Peter shot her one look. 'I'm a doctor and that helps me a lot sometimes. I thought about all this and then I realized that the brain controlled all of my abilities. Same it goes to you. Your brain controls your ability. If it has shut down, then you cannot regenerate. You cannot heal. You cannot do anything. The same is with me.'

'That's why we need Sylar!' The man with the glass came closer and Peter narrowed eyes towards him. 'We have to study his brain and figure out some things about you.'

'Okay, first of all – who are you?' Peter snapped. 'We know that you're working for my mother, but other than that we do not know anything about you.'

'I'm Noah Bonnet and I'm from Odessa, Texas.' The man said and looked around. 'I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more.'

'You can't or you won't?' Peter tilted his head, trying to reach his thoughts, but somehow, he could not.

'Oh, and you cannot use your abilities around me!' Noah smiled sarcastically. 'My Haitian friend over here is a special too.' Noah nodded at his partner.

'So you wanted Sylar for your gene pig?' Nathan asked the old man.

'We wanted Peter, but your mother didn't agree.' Noah frowned.

'You wanted him?' Claire increased her voice and took the attention. 'Who are you people? We are not some kind of freaks! We are humans!'

'Ah, Miss Petrelli.' Noah nodded. 'Nice to finally meet you. You were our next target, but Angela said that all members of the Petrelli family are out of limits. '

'Just try to touch her and you would pay.' Peter snarled. 'With or without my powers I'm going to do it!'

'Are you sure that he is her uncle?' Noah looked at Angela and rose up his eyebrows. 'He looks a lot more to me!'

'And you are rude, Mr. Bennet!' Mel snapped and everybody looked at her. 'You came here out of nowhere and talking about things that aren't your business!'

'Who are you?' Noah scoffed.

'I'm Mel Mackenzie and I don't like you!'

'You are honest?'

'What is the reason to lie?' Mel shrugged.

'Well, you're living among these people.' Noah smiled sarcastically. 'Excuse me, but I have to go now and take care of our friend!'

Noah leaved the hall few minutes later. They took Sylar's body and suddenly the room went quiet. Nathan rubbed his chin and looked at Mel.

'Okay. I know, it's crazy night, but I'm going to need your help.'

'My help?' Mel looked at him with surprise. 'For what?'

'I am going to need your special talent for something.' Nathan reached hand towards Mel. 'Come, please.'

'Okay.' Mel shrugged and followed him.

Claire was still shaking. Peter felt that and turned her around with face against his. He slipped hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Claire looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to avoid his knowing look, but he did not allow her.

'Why are you crying, _beautiful_?' His voice softened and he wiped out her tears. Claire sniffed and looked at him.

'I don't want you to be vulnerable.' Claire said, still sniffing.

'And I want to know what is going on here!' Angela snapped. Peter closed his eyes for one moment, but then looked at his mother.

'What are you talking about?' His voice was thick.

'I'm talking about you two, Peter!' Angela frowned against her son. 'Don't try to tell me that this is not what I'm seeing, because I'm not a fool!'

'I know you're not, mom.' Now he tilted his head. Claire watched him carefully. She knew what was on his mind, even without reading thoughts. Therefore, she kept silence.

'So it's true?' Heidi asked quietly. She looked at her daughter. Her eyes accused Claire.

'What exactly?' Peter answered instead.

'Don't do this, Peter!' Heidi gave him the same look. However, he looked her straight at the eyes. He did not even blink. He did not look guilty. 'We all know about you and Claire.'

'Claire and I are close.' He said, narrowing his eyes.

'You are more than close and you know it.' Angela came close to her son and stood against him. 'How could you Peter?'

'I love her.' He shrugged.

'What?' Three pair of eyes looked at him shocked.

'You are crazy!' Heidi shook her head.

'And you didn't know anything.' Peter frowned against her. 'You hadn't heard anything!' He moved his look on his mother. 'Do you understand me?'

'Yes.' Angela answered and then shook her head with confusion.

'Yes.' Heidi did the same.

'What is going on here?' Angela looked at her son and Peter just smiled.

'Nothing. We're just about to going home.'

'Right.' Heidi nodded. 'I'm going to call Nathan and we can go.'

'I'm going to come with you.' Angela followed her and just then, Peter allowed himself to breathe.

'What are you doing?' Claire grabbed his wrist and Peter looked down at her angry face. 'Are you crazy?'

'No, thanks to you.' His eyes darkened. 'I had to know if they are close to knowing the truth.'

'He had to know!' Claire tried to punch him with her free hand but Peter was quicker. He caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

'I so want to kiss you right now.' His eyes darkened, but from passion this time. Claire softened immediately.

'We can do it after your party.' She bit her lower lip and saw his look fell there. 'I want to kiss you too…. and some other stuff.'

'I have something in mind.' He said and his hands released her slowly. 'Okay. Let's finish with this birthday!'

His last words made her burst into laugh and Peter joined her.

As a wealthy family, Petrelli were famous with their parties. Everybody wanted to be there, but usually, the family preferred small gatherings with about fifty people. However, this night was an exception. Nathan Petrelli had won the elections and his younger brother celebrated his 28th birthday.

Angela spent an enormous amount of money about this. She wanted to be sure that this time would be something bigger than usual. Therefore, Peter's birthday and Nathan's landslide had celebrated in one of the biggest halls in New York, close to Kirby Plaza.

The family showed just in time. Nathan and Heidi walked first. Nathan wore one of his _Armani_'s black suits and Heidi had pawned at her _Dolce & Gabbana_ long black dress with lower bare back.

Angela and Mel followed the couple. The oldest Petrelli woman wore a fancy Gucci suit with skirt, just above her knees. Mel had dressed up _Dolce & Gabbana_ green dress with lower back and provocative V-neck.

Peter and Claire were the last on the row and when they came in, the room went quiet for one moment. Peter wore black _Armani_ suit as his brother. His tie, matched the color of his hazel eyes and Claire's provocative _Dolce & Gabbana_ long silk dress. They looked so perfect together that some of the guests thought that she was his new girlfriend. The perfect pair of the evening. However, they soon recognized her as his niece and the crowd got loud again.

The celebration continued until the early hours of the night. Peter blew the candles and just few minutes after that he disappeared among the crowd. Claire followed him at the outside and he teleported them right into their apartment.

'Uh.' Claire moaned and rubbed her neck with one hand. 'I need some break. My legs hurt.'

Peter kissed her shoulder and his hot breath tickled her skin.

'I'm going to prepare the tub. If you aren't there until five minutes…'

'I'm going to be there.' Claire smiled and watched him walking into the bathroom. Just about five minutes later, Claire followed him completely naked. She saw him lying inside of the tub. The fluffy suds covered his body. Only his hands rested at the both sides of the tub. Claire smiled and joined him. Her back leaned on his chest and she sat between his legs. The hot water made her sleepy and she laid her head back on his shoulder.

'Mh… that's good.' His lips touched her face and ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. 'Even better…' She murmured.

His hands covered her breasts and started teasing her nipples. Claire's breathing changed, when Peter slipped one of his hands down on her belly. Her hips already moved subconsciously, searching for that hand. She heard his chuckle close to her ear.

'How are you feeling now?' He whispered and then his teeth bit lightly her earlobe. Claire moaned and her hands grabbed the both edges of the tub. His hand was still over her belly. He teased her, making her squirmed into his hands. 'I'll bet you're wet.' He whispered and his breath tickled her shoulder. 'And I'm not talking about your body.' Claire moaned again. 'Let me see now.' His words sent nice thrills all over her body. She felt his hand slipped down, between her hips and covering her mound. One of his fingers found the throbbing knot of nerves down there and slipped up and down until her purring turned into loud moans.

'Oh yeah…' Claire screamed and her head fell back on his shoulder. Her neck was exposing for his kisses and Peter did not hesitate. His mouth covered one place, close to her ear and his tongue drew small circles there. One of his hands still teased her breasts, until he slipped two fingers inside of her. Two thrusts later and Claire screamed loudly. The sensation was too much for her senses. 'Oh fuck!' She cursed and heard his quiet laugh.

'Thanks. Now it's my turn.' Before she could ask him what he meant, Claire felt his hands grabbing her hips. In the next moment, he dove into her waiting body. Her hands squeezed the edges of the tub. 'Take what you want now.' His words only made her move lazily. She closed her eyes and left herself on the sensation of him buried deep inside of her. Soon that was not enough. Not for Peter anyway. He grabbed her hips again and moved on his own rhythm. It was hard and jerked, but Claire needed this. The water splashed around and inside of the tub as his moves increased to the point when Claire could not feel anything than his movements.

'Oh… yeah… close… ' She bubbled with his every thrust. 'Right… there… just… oh baby!' Claire keened, living her climax. Peter followed her and her head fell back on his chest. 'Nice… bath.'

'Mhm…' He barely caught his breath and Claire smiled lazily.

'So I'm not the only one tired here?'

'You are not alone in this, _beautiful_.' Claire felt his pleasurable sigh. Few minutes later, they were on their bed. Peter wrapped arms around her and Claire fell asleep. One ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He had never thought that he would end up like this. He had never thought that he would fall in love with his niece. However, now he felt happy, no matter how wrong it was. He was happy and that was all he wanted now.

Peter woke up by butterfly kisses over his back. He grunted out and buried his head under the pillow. Her laugh echoed around the room.

'Come on, sleepy head!' She grabbed his pillow and threw it away. Peter frowned sleepily against her and Claire laughed even louder. 'Oh, grumpy boy!' She pursed lips against him. 'It's time to wake up.'

'Who says that?' Peter growled and lay on his back, looking at her.

'I am.' She bent over and pecked his lips. 'I'm going to take a shower and you make some coffee.' Claire got off the bed completely naked. His eyes followed her as she walked out of the room.

'Coffee?' Peter called after Claire. 'I thought we don't have here!'

'I bought previous time!' She said and closed the door of the bathroom behind her back.

'Coffee.' Peter murmured. 'Maybe this is not such a bad idea.' He got off the bed and went in the kitchen. When he came back, Claire was sitting on the bed and her head was resting over the headboard. One light smile was dancing over her lips. Her hair was still wet and she wore her favorite white towel. 'Hey!' He said smiling and crawled over the bed to her. His lips touched hers and Claire ruffled his hair after that.

'Hey, baby.' She answered, but just then, someone knocked on the front door. 'Who might be?' Peter frowned.

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out now.' His lips touched hers again and he rubbed her nose with his before pulled back. 'There is coffee in the kitchen.'

'My hero!' Claire shinned against him and Peter smiled lightly before could open the door. His smile faded immediately.

'How did you find this address, Nathan?' Peter asked and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind.

'You thought that this is one big joke, don't you Pete?' Nathan crossed arms before his chest. His face darkened.

'I don't know what you mean.' Peter ran fingers through his hair.

'You disappeared from your party last night. Your party!'

'It wasn't mine and you know it!' Peter snapped. It was early in the morning and he was not in the mood. 'It was your opportunity to show some respect to your family.'

'This is not true!'

'Really?' Peter tilted his head. 'You know pretty well that I don't like such kind of things! I made it for you! You know it and I know it. So, what is the real reason for you to be here?'

'Claire is missing.' Nathan babbled.

'What?' Peter barely suppressed his urge to look back at the door. Claire was there and probably still wore her white towel.

'I looked for her everywhere.'

'Are you sure?' Peter could not recognize his voice. It was thick and full of lies. He avoided Nathan's look. 'Maybe she is with Mel.'

'I don't think…'

'Where are the cups, Peter?' Claire opened the door just in this moment. Peter looked at her and he was not mistaken. She still wore her white towel, wrapped around her body. 'Oh crap!' She exclaimed, seeing her father.

'What the Hell is going on here?' Nathan clenched his jaw. 'Peter?'

'If I tell you that it's not what you think it is, would you believe me?' Peter asked him with harassed voice. He saw the anger in his brother's eyes and moved right before Claire. He wanted to protect her now.

'You son of a…'

'Dad! No!' Claire screamed in the moment, Nathan tried to hit Peter.

Peter was quicker and grabbed Nathan's wrist in the same moment. His eyes stared at his brother's face. He saw the pain and disappointment there. That hurt him, but Peter knew what would happen since from the beginning. He knew that someday, someone would end up hurt. Today was his brother. However, Peter also knew that his feelings towards Claire could not change. He tried and then gave up. It was pointless to deny his sick love towards her. Claire loved him too and he was sure in that. Therefore, he knew what he had to do now.

'I'm sorry Nate, but I have to do this!'

'What?' Nathan snapped. Claire looked the scene carefully. She saw the moment when Peter's eyes darkened. The hazel in them became almost black. She winced and grabbed his arm.

'Peter…' Her voice was barely a whisper.

'You have to forget what you just saw!' Peter stared at his brother. 'You're going to look for Claire in Mel's room at home. Do you understand me?'

'Yes.' Nathan answered and Peter released the grip around his wrist. He turned around and walked away. Peter and Claire watched him as he hid in the elevator.

Claire looked up at Peter and saw him grabbing his head. He tugged his hair aback and his eyes narrowed

'What have I done?' Peter shook his head with disbelief. 'This is my brother and I just…' He clenched his fist and hit the wall. Claire flinched. 'Fuck!' He cursed and walked into the apartment. Claire followed him and closed the door behind.


	25. Chapter 25 She is my love

_**Chapter 25 She is my love**_

Claire was sitting in the couch of their apartment with legs, folded over it. She looked at Peter. He walked around the room with frowned expression on his face. His eyes had narrowed and he had not said a word since Nathan had gone away.

'Peter?' Claire spoke quietly and he shot her one look.

'Not now Claire!' His tone was rude and meant for hurt her, but she was not afraid of him.

'We have to talk!'

'I told you to shut up now!' His face went angry and he laced fingers at the nape of his neck. 'This is so fucked up! I have to think about!'

'What do you have to think?' Claire got of the couch. She still wore her white towel. 'We knew that this is about to happen someday.'

'This is my brother, Claire!' He stormed out. 'Do you realize that?'

'This is my father, Peter!' Claire frowned and crossed arms before her chest. 'We both knew that when we started this!'

'This is bad…' He murmured under his nose and turned her back on her.

'What?' Claire rushed to him. 'And you realized that just now?'

'This was a mistake Claire.' Peter sighed with frowned face. 'One huge mistake!'

'Really?' She got angry. 'You felt sorry about this? You're feeling sorry about us?'

'It's wrong!'

'Well, fine!' She grabbed her towel, unwrapped it with one single move. His eyes slipped down on her figure and she saw the well-known flames glowed in them. 'Are you feeling sorry about this?'

'We are screwed!' Peter murmured as he grabbed her in his arms.

'Totally.' Claire agreed wrapping arms around his neck.

Peter teleported them back into the house just in time for the traditional family lunch. All looked happy and that was normal, considering Nathan's landslide. Angela talked about some meeting with the press later that day. Heidi wanted to spend the day with her children. Monty and Simon were back for Christmas and only Mel looked sad. Claire rubbed her arm and her friend looked at her.

'Hey. How are you?' She asked her and Mel sighed with annoyance.

'I miss my family.'

'Yeah, right.' Claire rolled her eyes and Mel frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'You're missing Sean and don't try to lie to me.'

Mel opened her eyes, but then bent her head down and Claire smiled with understanding. They both got off the table and went into living room.

'I'm right?' Claire asked and Mel nodded with sad expression this time.

'I haven't heard with him since two weeks. I think, he's trying to ignore me.'

'I think you are right.' Claire nodded. 'However, Peter has an idea.'

'What idea?' Mel frowned and Claire gave her one knowing smile. 'Oh no! Tell me! Don't be such a teaser.'

'How about New Year in Paris?'

'Paris, France?' Mel's jaw almost dropped on the floor and Claire laughed.

'Yeah. Peter is going to suggest that to my father.' Claire shrugged. 'Although, I'm sure that he's going to need something extra for saying 'yes'!'

'Okay and why's that had to have something to do with me?'

'Sean.'

'Sean?'

'Peter is gonna invite him to come with us.' Claire shrugged.

'Us?' Mel's eyes widened. 'You mean – four of us?'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded.

'You are the best guys!' Mel shinned against Claire and she laughed.

'Hey wait! We don't know if it's going to work.'

'We're going to France for New Year.' Peter walked into the room with these words. He looked happy and that made Claire happy too.

'I told Mel.' Claire said and Peter nodded.

'I'm gonna call Sean. He's gonna need a little convincing.'

'Wait!' Mel's face faded. 'I promised him not to use my ability on him.'

'You promised.' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'I don't.'

'But…' Mel tried to argue, but Peter was already gone. He shrugged and the smile came back to her face. 'Whatever as long as I'm going to be with him.'

'Oh yeah.' Claire laughed.

It turned out that Peter did not have to use his special talent over Sean. He missed Mel too and was glad that he could spend some time with her. Therefore, they gathered in the mansion one day earlier. Peter had told Sean to bring his bags with him. He asked about the plain, but Peter only laughed. Now Sean would understand why.

Mel, Peter and Claire were waiting for him in the middle of the foyer with all their bags. Sean went to them with confused expression.

'Hey.' He greeted and saw Mel's face shone against him.

'Hey there.' She sang happily. Sean stared at her eyes for one long moment and then looked at Peter.

'So, when I asked you about the plain I…'

'Just touch my arm and close your eyes.' Peter said and Sean listened to him. Seconds later, he heard Peter's voice again. 'Now you can open your eyes.' Sean listened to him again and almost fell on the ground from surprise. They were just in front of their hotel in Paris. 'Welcome to France!' Peter laughed and they walked in. Soon Sean realized that there was something wrong.

Peter and Claire shared one room as he and Mel. The next disturbing thing was when he saw Peter and Claire lacing their hands and sharing looks. They were relatives. He was her uncle. They were not supposed to do that. Sean thought.

'Hey.' Mel's hand slipped over his forearm. 'We are ready to go upstairs.'

'Upstairs?'

'Yeah, in the Penthouse. Peter booked two apartments here.' Mel shrugged and they followed Peter and Claire in the elevator. Their luggage was already in their rooms.

'So, any plans?' Sean asked Peter and saw him smiling widely.

'Yeah.' He looked down at Claire. 'I'm tired and I'm planning to sleep.'

'You are tired?' Sean had seen something not very familiar in Peter's look towards his niece.

'Yeah.' Claire looked back at Peter. 'I'm tired too. We should sleep.'

'Sleeping is good.' Peter nodded and then he saw something that shocked him even more. Claire wrapped arms around Peter's neck and lifted up to kiss him. It was not a peck on his cheek. It was a real kiss. It was a kiss they should not share.

'What are you doing?' He asked and Mel's hand rubbed his forearm. Sean looked at her and saw her smile.

'They need this.' She whispered under his shocked look.

'They need this?' He exclaimed just in the moment when the doors of the elevator opened. Peter and Claire quickly passed them and went straight into their apartment. Mel and Sean could hear Claire's giggle, while Peter closed the door. 'What is going on here?'

'Come and I will tell you.' Mel sighed and they went to their apartment. Sean sat on the near armchair and looked at Mel executively.

'I'm waiting.' His face darkened. 'You know that this is wrong, right? Their little escape.'

'It's not an escape.' Mel frowned and crossed arms before her chest. 'They truly love each other.'

'And you support all this? Are you crazy?'

'You are talking about things, you don't know, Sean!' Mel looked at him. 'You don't know anything about them or their relationship!'

'But…'

'Damn! You are my brother and we still have feelings to each other!'

'We are not related, Mel! There is the difference!' Sean got off his chair. 'We could be together, they couldn't!'

'We could be together?' Mel rose up her eyebrows. 'Boy, you are really slow!'

'What?' Sean looked at her with confusion.

'Did you notice that the love of your life is most of the time the one you can't have?' Mel asked him instead. 'You know how many couples just run away from each other, because they are scared? Peter and Claire didn't run. They stayed and admitted their feelings.'

'But it's wrong, Mel!' He said, watching her as she walked towards him. 'It's sick and you know it!'

'Maybe.' Mel wrapped arms around his neck, looking at his eyes. 'Who says that forbidden loves has to be normal?'

'Why I'm feeling that we aren't talking about peter and Claire anymore?' His look fell over her lips.

'Because, we don't.' Mel whispered and felt his hands wrapping around his waist. She was sure that Peter and Claire were the last thought in Sean's mind now. In the next moment, his lips covered hers. Yeah, Paris was wonderful in that time of the year.

That was the first New Year, Peter and Claire spent as a couple. They celebrated it close to the _Eiffel Tower_ among with Mel and Sean. It was magical night, because just when the clock counted the first seconds of the New Year, snow started falling from the sky. Claire squalled like a child and snuggled in Peter's arms. He laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her closely, as if he never let her go.

Mel and Sean finally gave in to their feelings and kissed under the snow. That was the first snow in Mel's life and she was excited. Everybody laughed at her enthusiasm.

They spent the night not as relatives, but as two young couples, refusing to think about tomorrow. Peter gave Claire one special present – golden medallion with two crossing hearts.

'The one is yours and the other is mine.' He said and Claire kissed him. His hands shook as he put it the medallion around her neck.

'So how am I looking?' Claire turned around, touching the golden hearts.

'Beautiful.' She laughed and pulled one small box out of her coat. The happy people rushed around them, celebrating the New Year. However, Peter and Claire felt that they were the only people on this planet now. Claire passed him the small box and Peter looked at he quizzically.

'Open it.' She insisted and Peter listened to her. It was one golden ring with blue gem on top of it. Then Peter's eyes widened. He saw the same crossing hearts in the middle of that gem. They were barely noticeable, but not for him.

'How?' he asked her, looking at her eyes.

'I just wanted to be something special.' She said, touching the crossing hearts. 'I never thought that you're going to give me something similar.'

'Wow!' Peter exclaimed.

'So you like it?' She asked, but it was unnecessary. She had seen the glow in his eyes. Peter put the ring immediately. It fitted perfect and Claire's eyes shone. 'I think I have the right eyes about you.'

Peter wrapped arms around her waist and lifted her up, twirling her around. Claire laughed and placed hands on his shoulder.

'I think you have the right eyes about me.' He uttered when he put her back on the ground. Their lips met and that was the first time they kissed under the _Eiffel Tower._

Peter had booked the apartments for three days so they could relax properly. He was still sleeping when somebody knocked on the door in the next day. It was later afternoon and he just had fallen asleep. Claire did not give him to much time for that this morning, Peter thought with pleasurable smile. He still wore his pajama pants when he opened the door and saw Sean standing there.

'Morning.' He said.

'Morning.' Peter growled. 'What do you want?'

'We have to talk.' Sean looked straight at him and Peter sighed.

'Ok. Come and sit until I get dress.' He said and Sean followed him into the apartment. He saw Claire, standing at the doorframe of her bedroom. She wore one white towel, wrapped around her body. Her hair was messy and she looked tired. Seeing her pleasurable face, Sean could have guessed why.

Peter walked towards her and his hand touched her waist lightly.

'Are you leaving, baby?' Claire asked sleepily and Sean could swear that she had not even noticed him.

'Sean wants to talk with me.' Peter said softly. 'You could sleep if you want to.'

'Mhm..' Claire smiled and just then noticed Sean in the room. 'Hi and good night again.' She said leaving the room. Sean just shook his head. That was weird.

Twenty minutes later, Peter and he was eating their afternoon breakfast in the restaurant downstairs – fluffy croissants with strong coffee.

'So, you wanted to talk with me?' Peter took a sip of his coffee. 'Talk!'

'She is your niece, Peter!' Sean blurted out and for his surprise - Peter just smiled.

'Mel is your sister.' He shrugged as if he did not care.

'Step sister.' San murmured. 'And this is not the point…'

'Claire and I…' Peter interrupted him. 'You don't know anything! We are connected!'

'But…'

'I know that this is sick, okay? I know that it's wrong, we both know it!' Peter lowered his voice. 'But this, this is something you can't understand.'

'I think I can.' Sean frowned.

'No.' Peter shook his head. 'Claire is something special in my life. She is something that helps me through all this. She makes me whole.'

'She is your niece, Peter.'

'She is my love.' Peter spoke quietly. 'I don't expect you to understand that, but she is!'


	26. Chapter 26 Little boy in the snow

_**Chapter 26 Little boy in the snow **_

The week in Paris was the most magical week in Claire's life. She did not want to go back, but she knew that they had to do it eventually. When that day came, she looked sad. Peter promised her that they would come back here when they wanted, but Claire knew that it was not going to be the same.

Mel was exactly the opposite. She had talked with Sean and they were on new terms now. They were a couple. Mel was happy about it and Sean had realized how he had missed her.

However, they life should go on. Therefore, Peter and Claire continued their little and dangerous game of cat and mouse. They still spent most of their evenings together. The only exceptional were when Peter was at his trips. They were a lot after the New Year. He had busy at works and came back home exhausted. He barely touched his food. Claire looked at him with worry eyes every time he got off his chair and went into his bedroom. Usually, she followed him few minutes later, found him lying on his stomach, and burring head under his pillow. Claire locked the door and crawled on the bed close to him. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them repeatedly until she did not feel him completely relaxed under her hands.

There were times when he was not that tired and they just talked. Claire had snuggled in him. Her head was lying on his collarbone and she played with his fingers. She loved these evenings. Peter told her about his work and she just listened to him. She felt that he just needed to talk with somebody and that somebody was her.

'I saved one little boy today.' Peter said one evening. Claire smiled on his shoulder and looked up at him.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Peter said with smile, but then his eyes darkened. 'His mother left him alone in the playground and just disappeared. The poor kid was frozen when they brought him into the hospital.'

'She left him?'

'I was angry at first.' Peter said. 'You should've seen him. He is so cute little baby. I think that he has two years, but not more.'

'He is a baby.' Claire exclaimed.

'He is a baby and I can tell you by his clothes that his mother is not poor!' Peter frowned. 'What a bitch would've done that?'

'We don't know who she is or why she left him there, Peter.' Claire rubbed his chest calmingly.

'He almost died in my hands, Claire.' Peter hissed. 'If she had to leave him, why she didn't do that in some hospital? It's easy. Why she left him to die in the snow?'

'Maybe she couldn't keep him.' Claire said and saw his eyes narrowed. 'Maybe she was desperate.'

'Desperate?' Peter hissed again. 'Desperate to the point to left her own child to die?'

'Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe someone else put him there.'

'Nope!' Peter snapped. 'Some people had seen young woman sitting on the same bench were the boy had found.'

'Okay.' Claire reached and caressed his face. 'But you saved him, right? He is okay now.'

'He is okay and he is awake.' Suddenly, Peter smiled. 'You should've seen him. He is so cute when he smiles.'

'You're going to be a wonderful father.' Claire could not stop these words and suddenly, the room went quiet. She coughed nervously and tried again. 'So, what are you going to do tomorrow?'

'I have a conference.' He said and saw his face faded immediately. 'It'll be in New York this time.'

'Oh.' Claire lay back on his collarbone. 'So you aren't going anywhere?'

'Nope.' Peter shifted and hovered over her. 'I won't go anywhere. You look sad?'

'I've missed you.' Claire shrugged and placed hands on the both sides of his face. 'It's been a lonely month.'

'Lonely month?' peter frowned. 'I thought that Mel makes you company while I'm gone.'

'Yeah. Mel and I do some things together, but… She is with Sean most of the time. They have a lot to catch up.'

'You really look… lonely.' Peter frowned. 'I thought I told you that you have to live your life as a girl at your age.'

'Girl at my age?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Yeah. Young girl.' Peter said and Claire pushed him back. He lay at his side of the bed and say her angry face. 'What now?'

'I thought I told you that I have a life!'

'You have a life, but you don't have friends, Claire!' Peter frowned.

'Like you have, right?' She frowned and sat on the bed.

'This is different!' Peter frowned too.

'No, it's not!' She snapped. 'Tell me, why don't you have friends?'

'I've never have, Claire!'

'Why?' She insisted. 'I know about your love to loneliness, but why?'

'People could hurt you really bad if you let them close.' He answered huskily and avoided her eyes. 'I'm very careful about that.'

'Someone hurt you?' Her anger passed quickly. 'Who did this?'

'I don't want to talk about that.' Peter snapped and Claire touched his arm.

'It's okay.' She searched his eyes. 'You can tell me whatever you want.'

'Thank you.' Claire heard his weak voice and wished to hug him, but he was quicker. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer. 'Thank you for being here.'

'I love you.' Claire slipped hands around his waist and rested head on his chest. 'I love you and it's okay.'

They did not talk much about this. The rest of the night, they spent in talks and then Claire was falling asleep in his arms. Peter was lying awake until he saw the daylight peering through the window. He kissed Claire for one last time and teleported back into his room. He took a shower and then stared at the mirror. He looked tired. It was not from the sleepless nights, but from the feelings he should not have to feel.

He thought that his love towards Claire eventually would pass and both of them would continue their lives normally. He thought that Claire would not like this hiding and the things would end up quickly. However, the things only got deeper between them. They both could feel the connection growing between them. Claire was the only person, who could make him feel better. She was the only one, who could make him feel love. She made him whole and that was frightening. He would never think that someday things would end up like this. Peter was too dependable on her and he needed some boundaries. At least that was what he thought at first. However, when he saw her coming down for breakfast, all pale and looking bad, his mind changed completely.

'Claire!' He jumped off his chair and rushed to her. 'What's wrong beautiful?'

She did not talk. Her hands wrapped around his waist and she cried on his chest. His heart pounded and Peter realized that his love for her was too strong. There were no ways back. There were no boundaries. Good for them was that they were still alone.

'Hug me, please!' Claire sobbed on his chest and Peter wrapped arms around her small body.

'What's wrong, beautiful?' He asked and rubbed her back. 'Nightmare?'

'I dreamt some kid's cry.' Claire uttered. 'It was crying and I couldn't find him.'

'Him?'

'I think it was a boy, but it was so real. I could not find him, Peter! He was screaming for help and I couldn't help him!'

'Oh Claire.' Peter sighed and his lips touched the top of her head. 'I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have to tell you about that boy. I didn't know that you could…'

'I just got scared, that's all.' Claire finally calmed and pulled back to look at him. 'I'm okay now.'

'Are you sure?' Peter studied her face, but she smiled.

'I am.'

'Okay then.' He smiled too and stroked her hair.

It was a busy day for Claire. As a captain, she had to think about new moves for their cheerleading dance. It was huge responsibility and she had to find the exact girls for that. On the top of this, Brody had started to tease her again. Claire did not notice him at first, but when he shoved her at the ladies locker room, she was sure.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked with annoyance and tried to release her wrist from his grip.

'I've missed you Claire.' He pushed her against the near wall and did not let her go.

'You are a pig, Brody! One giant greasy pig!' She spat on his face.

'Oh, now I like you even more!' Brody laughed ominously. 'I thought we could have some fun together.'

'Fun together? Are you crazy?'

'I think he is!' Peter's voice, coming from the door surprised the both of them.

'Oh you are the uncle.' Brody said and released his grip around Claire's wrist. It was enough for her to shove beside him and went straight to Peter. He pushed her behind his body. Claire could see his fists and swallowed hard.

'I'm your death wish!' Peter snarled and Claire winced from his voice. She could not recognize him. It was so deep and full of hate.

'Peter, let's go.' She tried to reach him, but without success this time.

'No.' Peter just said. 'I think that he has to learn one important lesson here.'

'Really?' Brody tilted his head, without even knowing what to expect. 'And what is that lesson might be?'

'Don't touch her, ever again!' Peter narrowed his eyes. The hazel in them was almost black now.

'Who are you?' Brody clenched his fists too. 'Her boyfriend?'

'I'm something that you'll never forget!'

'Peter, no!' Claire screamed in the moment, Peter slammed Brody against the wall telekinetically. The impact was so strong that he fell on the ground like a puppet. Claire saw two balls with electricity glowed in Peter's hands and grabbed his arms. 'Peter, enough!' Her panicking voice finally reached him. The electricity in his hands disappeared and he turned around to look at her. 'What are you doing?'

'Protecting you.' The answer was simple and she saw his eyes studied her face and slipped down on her body.

'I'm fine, but was that necessary?' She rolled eyes towards motionless Brody.

'It was.' Peter shrugged and stroked her hair. 'I doubt that he'll try to touch you again.'

'I don't know.' Claire looked up at Peter. 'He looks pretty bad right now.'

'Is there cameras here?' He asked huskily and Claire shook her head.

'Nope.' Her hands wrapped around his neck. 'It's ladies locker room, so I doubt.'

'Mhm…' Was his only answer than his lips attacked hers and Claire pulled him closer. 'My room… tonight…' He whispered after the kiss and disappeared before her eyes. Claire touched her lips with trembling hands, staring at the empty space.

'You really have to be more careful!' Mel's voice made her twirled around. She saw her standing by the door with arms, crossed before her chest. 'What if it was someone else?'

'Don't scare me like that!' Claire frowned and watched how her friend walked into the room. She saw Brody, lying on the ground, helpless and then looked back at Claire.

'What happened here?'

'He tried to rape me, again!' Claire frowned. 'Peter came and protected me!'

'Protected you or broke him?' Mel rose up her eyebrows.

'I think both.' Claire shrugged and came closer to Brody. 'I doubt that he's going to do something to me again.'

'Oh yeah.' Mel frowned again. 'It's gonna be interesting what he's going to say after he wakes up.'

'Oh crap!' Claire cursed.

'Exactly!' Mel nodded. 'I'm suggesting you to think about something.'

'I have to talk about with Peter.' Claire rubbed her forehead. 'Maybe he'd think about something.'

'That's a good idea.' Mel nodded and then looked around. 'Now I'm going to call for help and I want you out of here!'

'But… why?' Claire looked confused.

'It's better in this way, trust me!' Mel nodded at her friend. 'Go!'

Claire hesitated one moment more, but then ran out of the locker room. Mel waited until she did not hear the bell, announcing the end of the classes. Then she screamed for help.


	27. Chapter 27 Is there an answer?

_**Chapter 27 Is there an answer?**_

Peter was in a very bad mood the same evening. Claire could see his clenched jaw and his attempts for a normal conversation at the table. However, it did not work. His eyes had narrowed most of the time and his answers were as shorter as it was possible. Claire tried to reach him, but Peter did not talk with her. That was strange of course, because he had invited her at his room. Now he acted as if he had not talked with her at all.

He got off early and went upstairs almost running. Claire looked after him, but stayed in the room.

'What is wrong with him?' Angela asked and when Claire looked up, she understood that her grandmother had asked her.

'I don't know.' Claire shrugged. 'I haven't seen him whole day. How am I supposed to know that?'

'Usually you do.' Heidi looked carefully at her daughter.

'Well, now I don't know.' Claire answered and looked at the staircase.

'Maybe you can talk with him, Claire.' Mel suggested her friend. Claire turned her eyes on her. 'He doesn't look good.'

'Why me?' Claire tried to look surprised.

'We all know that you two are close, Claire.' Nathan frowned. 'Not that I like that, but now it may helps. Something's bothering Peter and you are the only one who could understand why.'

'Okay.' Claire said and got off the table. 'I'll try.'

They looked her how she leaved the room and went upstairs. Nathan sighed and leaned back on his chair.

'I don't like this.' He murmured and looked at Heidi. 'I know that we are family and we have to be close to each other, but this is too… disturbing.'

'Why you think that?' Mel was the one, who asked.

'He is her uncle.' Nathan looked at the young girl. 'She supposed to be that close with her mother and me, but not with her uncle.'

'Maybe it's because they've always been more like friends than a family?' Angela spoke quietly. 'Maybe we should've insisted from them to act like it.'

'You are right, but I thought that this was better way.' Nathan shrugged. 'They were close since from the beginning. I mean, when Peter came back from his boarding school…'

'When was that?' Mel got interested.

'He was eighteen and she was eight years old.' Heidi answered. 'They haven't seen each other that often since then. However, when Peter came back… He just looked at her and said that she is his _beautiful_. That won Claire immediately.'

'I remember that day.' Nathan laughed. 'He just got back and his bags still was in the foyer. Claire ran into our room and yelled that Peter is home.'

'We tried to tell her that Peter is her uncle, but she was gone.' Heidi smiled too.

'Then we went to greet Peter.' Nathan shook his head, still smiling. 'Claire was already in his arms. He looked at her and said that she is the most beautiful little girl he knows.'

'Then Claire shone and Peter titled her as his _beautiful_.'

'But why she never called him _uncle_?' Mel asked with curiosity.

'Oh, she does.' Nathan laughed. 'She calls him like that when she is angry at him.'

'So he doesn't like it?'

'He said that he never felt as her uncle.' Heidi answered. 'It was strange at first, but then everybody got use to it I guess.'

'They are pretty close.' Mel said carefully.

'They could understand each other.' Angela answered her. 'Peter and Claire share some sort of connection. It's scary how deep it is, but sometimes, like this, it's useful.'

'Maybe she could calm him.' Nathan said thoughtfully.

'We'll know by tomorrow I guess.' Heidi looked at the empty staircase.

Claire walked into Peter's room without knocking. She saw him standing by the window and staring at the pouring rain outside. She locked the door behind her back and went to him. He did not look back, but she felt his body tightened in the moment she stood close him. Her hands slipped at the both sides of his waist.

'What's wrong, _baby_?' Claire asked quietly and lay her head on his back. He stood still.

'What are we doing, Claire?' His voice was thoughtful. 'We are playing with so many lives in here.'

'Don't do this.' Claire whispered with pain. 'Don't push me away!'

Peter sighed and turned around to face her. Her hands still rested on his waist.

'What I've become?' Peter shook his head.

'What are you talking about?' Claire looked confused. 'You are you.'

'No.' Peter stroked her hair. 'I'm not me. I'm another every time when I'm with you.'

'I don't understand.'

'You are like a drug to me.' Peter tried to explain. 'I'm so addicted that every time I want more.'

'Is that… bad?'

'My feelings for you are bad.' His fingers, running through her hair made her feel relaxed and Claire closed her eyes. 'My emotions, when I'm around you, are one mess. I shouldn't feel in that way, but I just can't stop it.'

'I thought we talked about this.' Claire opened her eyes.

'I know, but I almost killed one boy today, Claire.' He frowned and suddenly Claire understood him. She already knew what the problem was. Peter was a good man. Although he was powerful now, he still had his principles.

'Brody is okay.' Claire caught his look. 'Mel told us, remember?'

'I know, but still.' Peter shrugged. 'I was crazy.'

'You saved me from him.'

'I almost killed him, Claire!'

'He would've rape me if it wasn't for you, Peter!' Claire spoke firmly, trying to reach him. Just then, he leaned closer and touched her forehead with his.

'I was jealous, Claire!' His confession surprised her. 'I wanted to kill him, just because he touched you. Do you understand me?'

Claire lifted up her hands and took his face in her palms. Peter pulled back slightly. It was enough to meet her eyes.

'I can understand you.' Her thumbs caressed his cheekbones. 'I know that feeling, but you have to be sure about me.'

'I am.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'I know how wrong all this is, but I just can't stop it.'

'I don't want you to stop!' Claire said seriously. 'I'm not ready to stop and I don't think I will be someday!'

'This is dangerous, you know?'

'I know.' She felt his arms around her waist. 'I knew it, since from the beginning, but I can't stop it either. You said that I'm your drug? You are mine!' Claire lifted up and touched his lips. It was light at first, but then he deepened the kiss and she felt completely under his control.

Seconds later, they were already in their apartment, lying on their bed. He moved deep inside of her, making her scream from pleasure. Her hands squeezed his shoulders with every thrust until he did not felt the pain of her nails dug deep into his bare skin. She tightened around him, living her climax and he followed her moments later.

That was their last debate about their relationship as a couple. They both realized the impossibility of their relationship, but they both knew that they wanted it.

Peter was in the mood on the next morning. There was nothing reminded about his gloomy expression from the night before. Nathan was happy, but curious. Heidi, Angela, Mel and Claire still were in their rooms, so the brothers were all alone.

'You look better than last night.' Nathan started the conversation. Peter looked at him and took a sip of his coffee.

'I was tired, Nate.'

'Well, you look better now.' Nathan nodded. 'That's good.'

'Thank you.'

'Are you planning something special today?'

'Nope.' Peter shrugged and leaned on his chair. 'Why?'

'I'm just asking.' Nathan leaned on his chair too.

'You have to have a reason to ask me.'

'You know me too well.' Nathan smiled. 'You know that it's Saturday…'

'Cut to the subject please!' Peter frowned.

'I want to take Heidi somewhere.' Nathan's words made Peter burst into laugh. 'Something funny?'

'You want me to stay home with Claire and Mel, right?' Peter laughed even louder. 'Nice, bro!'

'This is not funny!' Nathan frowned. 'As you know ma wants to visit Paris, so…'

'I'll be here.' Peter nodded and stopped laughing. 'Well, well… second honeymoon, huh?'

'Stop teasing me, Peter!' Nathan growled, but Peter saw the flames in his brother's eyes. 'And… yeah.'

'That's good.' Peter nodded. 'I'm really happy for you, Nate.'

'Why are you happy for him?' Heidi joined at them. She sat close to Nathan and gave him one morning kiss.

'He just told me about your second honeymoon.' Peter grinned.

'We are on the mood today, huh?' Heidi just smiled and poured some coffee at her cup.

'Claire is a miracle worker.' Angela added and sat on her chair.

'What are we talking about?' Mel showed up in the same moment.

'They are talking about me.' Peter shot her one quick look and looked at the staircase. Claire was missing.

'What was about?' Mel asked him and Peter looked back at her.

'Nathan and Heidi are on the second honeymoon this weekend.' Peter answered her. 'I have to be your nanny.'

'What about Angela?' Mel looked at the old woman.

'I'm going to Paris.' She answered her and Mel's face went dreamy.

'Ah, Paris…'

'It's a good city.' Angela nodded, sipping some coffee in her cup.

'Yeah.' Mel looked at Peter for one moment. 'It's great.'

Claire came back twenty minutes later. She looked tired and sleepy, which was something strange for her. Peter gazed at her pale face and dragged her chair to sit close to him.

'Morning.' Claire gave one tired smile and reached for her coffee.

'Are you okay?' Heidi asked her immediately.

'I'm fine, just a little tired.' Claire shrugged and took a sip.

'You don't look good.' Peter frowned, placing palm on her forehead. 'And you're burning up!'

'Claire, why don't you tell us that you are bad?' Heidi looked at her concerned.

'Maybe we should stay here.' Nathan added.

'Wow! One by one, people!' Peter frowned. 'I think that it's just a flue.'

'You think?' Heidi moved his look on him.

'Hey – I'm the doctor here, okay?' He tried to sound convincing.

'Okay.' Nathan still hesitated. 'But if you need us, just call.'

'I will.' Peter nodded. 'Now, back on the bed, young lady!' He said and saw Claire frowned. However, he grabbed her into his arms and went upstairs, before she could argue. Heidi, Angel and Nathan came to see her before leaving. Peter was standing beside her and when they all gone, he sat close to her on the bed. His smile faded and Claire knew that he was concerned.

'This is not a flue, right?' She asked him, until he skimmed the towel down on her face. 'I can't have a flue.'

'I'm gonna find out. I promise.' His lips touched her lightly and she believed in him.


	28. Chapter 28 Are you ready for this

**_Chapter 28 Are you ready for this_**

The look in his eyes told her everything. Peter was scared. He was scared for her. Claire swallowed hard and searched for his eyes.

'I can't get sick, can I?' Her voice sounded weakly and she saw him winced although he try to hide it. 'Please, tell me.'

'I don't know, _beautiful_. I wish I knew more, damn it!' He cursed, but Claire knew that this was only his defensive mechanism in front of her. He pawned on anger to protect himself. Peter just wanted to hide his true feelings. Claire reached hand and touched his face. She saw his eyes shut close for one moment. Yeah, he was scared.

'Peter!' Mel showed at the door and they both looked at her. 'They all went. The house is empty now.'

'Okay.' Peter grabbed Claire's hand on his face and placed soft kiss in the middle of her palm. 'I'm going for my medicine chest. I'll be back, okay?' His eyes softened.

'Okay.' Claire tried to smile and watched him leaving the room. Then her smile faded and her face got even paler than before. 'He is scared. I hate to see him like this.'

'Aren't you scared too?' Mel asked her and sat close to her on the bed.

'He is scared.' Claire repeated as if this was the most important thing now.

'You are sick, Claire!' Mel insisted and Claire looked at her. 'Start thinking for yourself now.'

'I am thinking, but…' Claire cut in the middle of her sentence and her face went green.

'Claire?' Mel got off the bed quickly staring at her friend. 'Are you okay?'

Claire did not answer. She covered her mouth and rushed into the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and her body shook. Soon the strains were so strong that she literally fell on her knees and grabbed the edges of the toilet, moaning painfully.

Peter found her like this and his heart ached. However, he acted quickly and rushed to her, placing one hand right over her stomach and other hand on her forehead for support. He held her tightly, trying to remember all of his medicine practice to help him with this. However, Peter felt like he had forgotten everything.

Soon her strains stopped and she coughed lightly, leaning back on him. She breathed heavily and her eyes closed from the pressure.

'Mel!' Peer called their friend. She showed up at the door immediately. 'I need one wet towel now.' He asked her and Mel just nodded, coming back and handing him the towel. 'Here you go.' Peter wetted Claire's face and saw the first signs of relief on it. 'Better?'

Claire just nodded, with head still lying back on his shoulder. She did not have enough strength even to talk with him. Peter looked up and met Mel's eyes. She looked worried. He could not hide his scare too.

'Let's get you back in the bed, okay?' His voice calmed her and he took her in his arms. Soon, Claire was lying in her own bed and Peter examined her. She was awake, although her eyes had still closed.

Peter checked her pulse, then her pupils and finally listened to her heart. He frowned. Everything looked normal and even her temperature was gone, but something still bothered him.

'Mind if I take some blood from you?' he asked and already pulled out the needle.

'You know that I hate needles!' Claire frowned and her eyes fluttered open.

'Do not look then, but I'm still going to take that blood form you!' Peter was already cleaning the exact place on her arm. Claire sighed and closed her eyes again. 'Okay. It's done.' He said and she opened her eyes looking at him with confusion.

'You did it already?'

'Yeah.' Peter pulled back and got off her bed. 'Why?'

'There was no pain.' She frowned and looked at her arm, but there was no sign of blood.

'Um, thank you.' Peter smiled and then looked at Mel. 'I'm going to the hospital. Be back soon. Watch her, okay?'

Mel nodded and Peter teleported away. She took his place and sat on the bed.

'I don't need to be watching from someone!' Claire frowned. 'He is so overprotective sometimes!'

'He is just worried, Claire.' Mel tilted her head. 'Try to understand him. You were really bad back in the bathroom.'

'I know.' Claire licked her cracked lips. 'I felt completely drained.'

'You want some water?' Mel asked her and helped her friend to drink. Claire lay back on her pillow with tired sigh.

'I don't know what is happening with me.' She tried to explain. 'I was fine last night.'

'But you weren't this morning.' Mel covered Claire with some warm blanket. 'You aren't now.'

'I'm not supposed to feel bad.' Claire yawned.

'You need to sleep now.' Mel saw how her eyes closed again.

'But Peter…' Claire murmured sleepily.

'I'm gonna wait for him.' Mel calmed her and sat on the bed again. 'You just sleep.'

Claire was too exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. Peter teleported back few minutes later. His first look was fro Claire.

'She is okay and she's sleeping from thirty minutes.' Mel took his attention and Peter moved his look on her. She was sitting on the only armchair in the room, placed close to Claire's bed.

'Okay.' He ran fingers through his hair and sat near Claire's sleeping form on the bed. 'They'll call me with the results few hours later.' Peter leaned head on the headboard.

'What do you think it is?' Mel looked anxious.

'I don't know.' Peter looked down at Claire. 'She never got sick.'

'Never? Even as a child?' Mel looked surprised.

'I don't know that much about her childhood, because I wasn't here most of the time.' Peter shrugged. 'We became close since she was eight and I was eighteen. That was the time, when I finished my boarding school and my father allowed me to get home.'

'He allowed you? What was he, a despot?' Mel saw his pensive face and blushed. 'Sorry!'

'No, it's okay.' Peter shrugged again and looked back at Claire. He gently stroked her hair. 'My father was a cold man. He really was a despot. Nathan is like him at some points, but unlike our father, he loves his family.'

'Your father didn't love you?'

'My father wanted me as far as I can go.' Peter's face faded. 'I was weak kid. He hated the weakness. Nathan was his golden boy. His favorite son, but I'm not complaining.' Claire shifted under his touch and his face lit up immediately. 'Don't get me wrong, I loved my father, but I wasn't that close with him.'

'But you were with Claire.' Mel said carefully. 'Your family told me.'

'They told you?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and looked at Mel.

'Yeah and even why you're calling Claire, beautiful.'

'Oh that.' For Mel's surprise, Peter laughed quietly.

'Why she never called you 'uncle'?'

'Well, the story is short really.' Peter's face faded again and he looked back at Claire. 'Nathan and I were not very close back then. Thanks to our father, of course. So, when came back from the boarding school and I saw Claire running down the staircase I got an idea.' Peter chuckled again. 'She was so cute. Her face was small and her hair waved behind her when she ran to me. Then we made a deal how to teasing her father.'

'You called her beautiful?' Mel nodded with smile.

'And she called me Peter and that is how all started.' Peter shrugged and felt Claire's hand on his thigh. She sighed in her dream.

'But you became closer when she grown up?'

'We were closer than the normal in one family.' Peter frowned. 'There was a time when I thought that we are connected.'

'You still feel it?'

'We didn't want this.' Peter sighed and now felt Claire's head rested on his lap. He smiled and stroked her hair again. 'We never thought that we could end up like this.'

'Like what?' Mel tilted her head, but she already knew.

'In love.' Peter uttered. 'This was not supposed to happen!'

'I can understand you – the both of you.' Mel nodded at him. 'Sean and I didn't want that either, but it happened. Now we have to deal with it.'

'You are so honest!' Peter looked at her surprised.

'I know, but that is only, because you can understand me. Say impossible love and I can tell you that I'm an expert there.' Mel tried to smile. Just then, Claire woke up and Mel saw her smile when she looked at Peter.

'Hey, _baby_. You're back?' Her soft whisper was like a caress to him.

'I was quick, but you were sleeping.' He answered with the same voice.

'Any results yet?' Claire asked and sat on the bed. Peter helped her and her head rested on his shoulder.

'Nope.' He answered looking at his watch. They should've called by now!'

'Maybe there is a problem?' Mel's eyes stopped at Peter's face, but he shook his head.

'The bad news is quick.' Strangely, but he looked calmer than before.

'So you think that the news is good?' Claire looked up at him, but he smiled and touched her cheek.

'We have to wait and see, _beautiful_.'

They called him two hours later and Peter teleported to the Hospital. This time, Claire looked lot better. Mel even went down for some food. Claire was hungry and that was good sign for her recovery.

Mel was still downstairs when Peter came back from the Hospital. He held one white envelope in his hands and sat back to Claire.

'You haven't opened it yet?' She looked at his trembling hands.

'I wanted to do that with you.' He said and Claire touched his forearm when he finally opened it. 'Now, let's see…' Peter murmured under his nose. 'The blood results are in norm, which is good. There are no signs of infection or some kind of flue.'

'That's good.' Claire murmured too, reading with him. Her head rested on his arm, so she could read the results too.

'Okay, now the special tests.' Peter turned over to the second page of the letter.

'Special tests?' Claire frowned.

'Yeah, special tests!' He did not explain to her. His eyes ran thorough the paragraphs and everything was good until he did not reach to the last one. '_What_?' His scream almost made her jump. She had not read the end of the letter yet, but Peter had. This is not true! Just can't be true!'

'What?' Claire grabbed his arm and looked up at him. He looked upset. Moreover, he looked shocked and that scared her even more. 'Tell me!' She insisted.

'This just can't be happening!' Peter moaned instead and grabbed his head, tugging his hair aback. 'Just can't!'

'Peter!' Claire screamed and took his attention. 'What is it?'

'You are not sick, Claire.' His voice was barely a whisper. 'You are pregnant!'

'What?' Claire's scream echoed in the room. She studied Peter's face for any signs that this news was not true and this was another bad joke from him. 'Tell me that this is not true!' She almost cried. 'Tell me!'

'I'm sorry Claire, but the results are clear.' Peter shook his head.

'I'm pregnant?' Her eyes widened and just then, she realized the news. Her life had changed in this minute.

'Yes.' He did not need to say anything. She saw his look fell on her belly and stopped there. His life had changed too.


	29. Chapter 29 Three options

_**Chapter 29 Three options **_

Claire stared at the white piece of paper in her hands. Her life had changed in a second. She was pregnant. Worse, she was pregnant and still had not graduated from school. Even disastrous – she was pregnant from Peter, who was… She felt bad again and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind.

Mel walked into the room with full try, but she saw only Peter sitting on the bed. He looked pale and completely shocked. Mel put the try on the bed and went at his side.

'Peter?' She called him and looked around for Claire. 'What's wrong? Where is Claire?'

'She…' Peter licked his lips and Mel saw his confused expression. 'Where is she?' He looked at Mel.

'I just asked you.' Mel looked back at the bathroom. She heard the noises coming from there and looked back at Peter. 'I think she is bad again.'

'Bad again?' Peter looked at the bathroom and suddenly woke up. 'Oh no!' He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom without knocking. Mel shook her head and just then, she saw the small piece of paper, left on the bed. She took it, curious to find out what was wrong with her friend. Then she saw it. She saw the blood results, showing that Claire was pregnant.

'Oh crap!' Mel covered her mouth and looked at the bathroom. Peter got out from there with Claire in his arms. She had leaned head on his shoulder and her face was pale. 'Peter…' He looked at her and saw her holding the letter.

'Everything would be fine.' He said, but these words were more for Claire than for Mel or for himself. His primary care now was Claire. He had to calm her as fast as he could. Peter placed her carefully on the bed and stroked her hair. 'You have to eat something.'

'I can't.' Claire cried and frowned at the food.

'You have to. You are going to feel better. I promise.' He tried to smile. 'Come on, _beautiful_. You have to eat!'

'Okay.' Claire sniffed and took one toast. She watched him through her wet eyelids and Peter tried to keep the smile on his face. She needed it. 'I'm feeling better now.' Claire announced after the third toast.

'That's great.' Peter nodded. 'Now, here some orange juice.' He handed it the full glass and Claire took it. She watched him through the whole time. Her hands shook when she placed the empty glass back on his hand. 'Good girl.' Peter stroked her hair again. 'Try to sleep.'

'I can't.' Claire shook her head and looked at Mel. 'I'm…'

'I saw.' Mel interrupted her and Claire looked down at her hands. Her shoulders shook again and she sobbed lightly. Peter could not resist on that picture and took her in his arms.

'Hush-hush…' He cradled her, as if she was small child. 'Everything will be fine.'

Soon his moves drifted her off and she fell asleep in his arms. Peter laid her back on the bed and covered her small body with warm blanket. He nodded at Mel and they leaved the room quietly, leaving Claire alone. They went downstairs and Peter fell on the couch in the living room. He leaned elbows on his knees and grabbed his head, moaning painfully.

'You are not better, huh?' Mel asked him carefully and sat on the near armchair.

'Nope!' Peter uttered. 'I'm not better and I don't know if I'm going to be soon!'

'But you looked pretty fine upstairs.' Mel watched his reactions.

'Claire needed me.' Peter answered and leaned back on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and bit his lower lip. 'Nathan is going to kill us!'

'If he knows.' Mel pointed out and Peter threw her one confused look.

'What are you talking about?'

'Look, Claire is scared and you…' Mel made short pause. 'You aren't better.'

'Tell me something I don't know!' Peter murmured, still trying to understand Mel's words.

'You have to hide it.' Mel said suddenly.

'What? Are you serious?' Peter increased his voice and got off the couch. 'She is pregnant. We can't hide this forever!'

'I'm not talking about forever.' Mel stared at him, but Peter still looked angry. 'Please, just listen to me and then you can think about it!'

'Fine!' He snapped and sat back on the couch. 'I'm listening!'

'I know that you can't hide this forever. You can keep it until you make a choice.'

'Make a choice?' Peter frowned.

'Yeah. You have to make a choice about your baby.' Mel shrugged and studied his face. His anger went away and he looked down at his hands. 'You have to decide what you are going to do – keep it, give it for adoption or…' Mel stopped, leaving the last option for him.

'Abortion.' Peter whispered.

'Yes.' Mel nodded, but he could not see her. 'If your family finds out, they won't leave that choice to you.'

'I know.' Peter nodded and finally looked at her. 'I know my family. They won't do that!'

'It's your baby, Peter.' Mel spoke quietly, trying to make him understand. 'No matter how hard and difficult it looks now, this is something you cannot ignore!'

'I know and you're right.' He said and got off the couch. 'I have to talk with Claire.'

'Sure.'

'Thanks, Mel.' He tried to smile at her. 'You are really good friend.'

'You are welcome, Peter.' She looked after him, until he did not hide upstairs. Her smile faded and she closed her eyes, leaning back on her armchair. Their life would be very difficult from now on, no matter of their decision. Everything had changed and they had to realize that.

Peter walked back into Claire's room. She slept with her face turned to the door, so he could see it. She was beautiful and one light smile appeared on his face with that thought. She was beautiful and so delicate that no one could even suspect that she is indestructible. Peter sighed and sat close to her, watching her in her sleep. Claire shifted slightly, but she did not wake up. Peter leaned his head on the headboard and closed his eyes, thinking about Mel's words. She was right and he had to admit that.

Three options – keep it, give it or… kill it. He felt sick with the last thought. Could they kill one innocent life, just because of their mistake?

'No!' Claire screamed and Peter looked down at her. She had a nightmare and tossed on the bed. 'No! Where are you? No!' She cried the last words.

'Claire.' He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

'I can't… I can't…' She cried out and pressed hands to her ears. 'Stop! Stop crying! Where are you?'

'Claire!' Peter screamed loudly this time and shook her again. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. When she saw his face, above hers Claire wrapped arms around his neck and sobbed close to his ear.

'I couldn't find him! He cried and I could not find him! He was all alone…'

'Calm down, Claire!' Peter took her in his lap and she snuggled in him, could not stop crying. 'This was just a dream.'

'It was so dark and I… That boy was crying…'

'Hush hush.' Peter rubbed her back calmingly. 'Everything is fine now. Everything is okay.'

'I was scared.' Her cry turned into small sobs.

'I know… I know… It's okay.' Finally, she calmed in his arms, but stayed there, did not want to move. She felt safe. Then his attitude changed and Claire felt it immediately. 'We have to talk.'

'I know, but I don't know what we have to do now.' Her voice was weak and she rested her head on his shoulder, unable to move.

'You do know that we have three options, Claire.' Peter tried to sound as normal as he could, but his voice trembled and Claire felt it.

'I know, but…' She looked up at him. 'I'm not ready, please…'

'Mel thought that we could hide it for now.' Peter sighed and looked down at her. 'Then we can decide what we're going to do.'

'Hide it?' Claire frowned. 'How can we hide such thing?'

'Nobody has to know unless we don't want that.' Peter avoided her eyes. 'We can wait three months, but after that…'

'Yeah, it's hard and you cannot hide it.'

'You know what the options are, right?' His voice was strange and stirred in his arms.

'I think I know.' She whispered.

'We can wait with the first two, but for the last one is dangerous after the third month.'

'Third one?' Claire was scared to ask, but she did it after all.

'You can have an abortion and continue with your life.' His voice was so cold now that Claire looked at his face. Peter still hid his eyes from her. He looked at the window.

'I'm gonna live my life?' She asked quietly. 'What about you?'

'What about me?' Again, that distant voice and Claire felt concern about him.

'You are in this too!' Claire insisted and heard his bitter laugh.

'Yeah, I'm so in! I'm so in that I just ruined your life!'

After his words, Claire realized what was bothering him. He felt guilty and took all the responsibility. That was a mistake of course. They both did this. They both had created that child. However, Peter just was like this. He was trying to save her from this.

'My life is not ruined.' Claire touched his face and forced him look at her. 'Do you hear me? We both made a mistake. You have to realize that and stop blaming only yourself!'

'I thought that this couldn't happen to us!' Peter shook his head. 'I am a doctor! What the Hell I was thinking?'

'I took my pills regularly.' Claire met his eyes. 'So this is not a mistake! It just… happened.'

'You took them regularly?' He frowned. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.' Claire nodded. 'I have certain dates when I have to take them and I never miss a day!'

'Then how, Claire?' Peter looked confused. 'How we did this?'

'I don't know!' Claire winced and snuggled in him again. 'I don't know!' She calmed on his chest and soon he felt her completely relaxed in his hands. She had fallen asleep again. The emotions had exhausted her and now the only thing she could do was to sleep.

Peter held her in his arms though the whole night. He could not close his eyes. His thoughts wandered. What he supposed to do now? Was he able to accept her decision, whatever it was? How were they going to keep that secret from the family? Was he ready to do this? There were so many questions and still no answer. The tiredness finally closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Claire felt bad in the minute woke up. She barely reached the toilet and bent over it. Peter helped her again. He held her through the whole time and then took her back on the bed.

'I hate his.' Claire whispered weakly.

'It's bad I know.' He stroked her hair and his voice calmed her again. 'But it'll pass and soon you'll feel hungry.'

'Yeah, right!' Claire groaned, but soon she had to admit that he was right. 'I can't believe this!' Her eyes widened and she sat on the bed. 'I am hungry!'

'I know.'

'You know, huh?' Claire tilted her head.

'Yes.'

'Okay. I'm gonna trust you from now on.' She nodded and Peter caressed her face. His smile faded.

'We have to decide, Claire.'

'I'm not ready.' Her voice trembled and she bit her lower lip. 'I'm not ready yet.'

'Tell me when you're ready, okay?'

Claire closed her eyes and leaned face on his palm. She swallowed hard, fighting with her tears.

'Okay.' She succeeded to say and met his eyes. He nodded.


	30. Chapter 30 The right choice

_**Chapter 30 The right choice**_

Claire was in the middle of her day at school. She was staring at the empty space, trying to understand why all this had happened to her. She was trying to act like normal, but somehow it did not work. Mel covered her as long as she could, but Claire was in shock and her thoughts wandered around one thing – the possible decision.

The sound of the bell pulled her out of her thoughts and Claire got off her seat. They had lunch break and her cheerleading squad had a meeting. They had to decide new moves for their last dance. As their captain, Claire supposed to know that. She supposed to show the moves to the girls. However, she did not have any idea about it.

'Are you alright?' Mel grabbed her arm and they leaved the room together. Claire tried to smile.

'I'm tired and I'm supposed to have an idea about the moves, but I don't.'

'You can tell them to do that by themselves.' Mel shrugged and they left the building, walking towards the gym. 'You can't do that now and you know it!'

'I know.' Claire frowned.

'What if you collapse in the middle of your somersault in the air? What if they don't catch you?' Mel frowned too. 'It's dangerous!'

'I know!' Claire increased her voice a bit. Few passing students turned their heads towards them. Claire put one fake smile on her face. 'That's why I have a solution.'

'You have it?' Mel rose up her eyebrows. 'You have been discussed this with Peter? He is out of the city.'

'I want you to come with me.' Claire said quietly, refusing to think about anything inside that school. 'I found one clinic. They can help me there.'

'Abortion?' Mel pressed hand to her chest. Her eyes widened and she whispered the word. 'And Peter is fine with this?'

'Peter is confused.' Claire bit her lower lip. 'He told me that I can have an abortion and live my live after that. I know that this would hurt him and that is why, it is better he is not here now.'

'But Claire, this is his child too!' Mel frowned. 'How can you make a decision like this and you won't consult with him? This is serious!'

'Are you coming with me or I have to do it by myself?' Claire stared at Mel, trying to ignore the pain in her heart now.

'Fine!' Mel sighed.

'Okay!' Claire nodded and threw one look at the girls, waiting for her. 'As soon as I finish this we can go. Wait me here after 20 minutes okay?'

'Okay!' Mel frowned and watched her friend putting the mask of the blonde bimbo girl again. She squealed and ran to her team. Mel watched her as they hid inside of the building. Claire was different when she was here. Everybody thought her as another stupid blonde cheerleader. However, she was everything but that. She was smart and ordinary girl with her dreams and problems. Well, not exactly ordinary, because she was in love with her uncle, and oh yeah - she had an ability. The thing was that Claire had an amazing heart. Mel knew it and that was why she was so surprised of her decision. However, Mel could not let her to do that alone. She sighed and prepared for the long waiting.

Claire walked out of the Gym all pale and tired. She saw Mel waiting for her with their bags.

'Are you ready?' Claire asked her friend, but Mel tilted her head and passed her the bag.

'Are you sure that you have to ask me?'

'You are against this?' Claire frowned and they walked out from the school. 'I thought that you are in our side, Mel!'

'I am on your side, Claire.' Mel shrugged and wave for taxi. Soon one yellow cab stopped just before them. Mel opened the door and waited for Claire to get in, then followed her.

Claire gave the address of the clinic and the Taxi drove off. She looked at Mel and saw her blank face, stared through the window.

'You think that this is a mistake?' Claire asked her friend. 'You don't know how difficult this is for me to…'

'Look, this is not of my business.' Mel shrugged and turned around to look at Claire. 'This is your body, you decide.'

'But you're against it!'

'Why are you looking at me?' Mel frowned. 'You wanted from me to support you, here I am! I am not the person you should ask! Peter is!'

'You can't understand!' Claire bit her lower lip. 'Peter is… different. He cares about life. He cannot stand to watch people suffer. He would get hurt if he knows about this!'

'You are playing with fire, Claire!' Mel shook her head and just then, the car stopped before the clinic.

Claire paid and both with Mel got out. They went straight at the reception. The woman there was nice and smiled at them. Claire filled the forms and the woman sent them to wait the doctor. None of them talked. They just sat on the bench and Claire stared at the white door before her. That was it. Just few ore minutes and her life would be normal again. Her family did not have to know. She would graduate as a normal student and then she would go at college. It was that simple.

'Claire Petrelli?' The doctor showed up and his voice made her flinch. She looked at Mel. Her friend still avoided her eyes and Claire sighed.

'It's me.' She said and got off the bench, leaving her school bag behind. She had filled the forms with her real name. It did not matter, because Mel would take care for that later. She would make everyone to forget about them.

Claire threw one final look at Mel and walked into the room. It was dusk, but probably that was necessary. The doctor told her to sit over one special table and to wait for him. He walked out of the room, probably to take her file.

Claire swallowed hard and sat on the table. She laced her hands between her thighs and closed her eyes just for one second. Her heart pounded and suddenly, she heard childish scream. Her eyes snapped open and she was not in the room anymore. She was in her nightmare.

The same scream echoed again and Claire looked around panicking. It was dark and she could not see anything around her. She walked forward, searching for that child. His cry made her flinch and looked around again.

'Where are you?' Claire screamed, but nobody answered her. 'Where are you?'

No answer- just the cry. It was a baby. Claire could recognize the voice. She knew that it was a boy. It was strange that she was so sure about that, but she could not find him.

'Hey wake up!' Somebody shook her shoulders and pulled her out of her dream. She was just about to open her eyes, when she heard one desperate childish voice.

'_Mommy!' _

That was the voice of the boy, tormenting her dreams. That was the voice of… her child. Her eyes snapped open and Claire sat on the table, breathing heavily. She touched her face and felt the tears rolling. Then she realized that she could not do it.

'Are you okay?' The Doctor asked her and Claire looked at him. 'You were collapsed on the table.'

'I want to get out of here!' Claire cried out and tried to get off the table, but the doctor pulled her back.

'You are nervous. It's normal for the young girls like you…'

'No!' Claire shook her head furiously. 'You don't understand!' She was crying. 'I am not going to kill that baby! It is mine! I cannot kill him! I can't!'

'Miss Petrelli…' The doctor tried again.

'No!' She fought with him and he finally let her go. 'Mel!' Claire screamed and her friend showed at the door immediately. 'Take me out of here!' Mel saw her face and nodded, focusing over the doctor and making him forget about them. He just stood there with empty eyes and that was the last thing she saw when she left the room along with Claire.

'What's wrong Claire?' Mel asked her as the rushed out through the entrance. 'What happened?'

'I couldn't do it!' Claire cried and stopped in the middle of the street. Mel stopped too and stared at her face. Claire covered it with her hands and sobbed loudly. 'I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill him!'

'Him?' Mel rose up her eyebrows, but Claire could not hear her. She was in shock. Something had scared her inside of that room and made her change her mind, but Mel could not understand what. Claire was not in condition to talk right now, so Mel just sighed and touched her arm. They stopped one Taxi and went straight at home.

Claire ran upstairs and refused to talk with anyone. Mel just followed her with worried look and then saw the concern in Heidi's eyes. She coughed lightly and Claire's mother looked at her.

'Tough day at school.' Mel smiled, trying to convince her. 'Something with her team. Don't worry. She'd be fine.'

'I hope so.' Heidi still looked worried, but tried to smile at Mel. She just nodded at her and followed Claire upstairs.

Mel heard her crying as she passed her door. She thought about walked in and trying to comfort her, but then continued to her own room. It was not her job to do that. It was Peter's, but for Claire's luck, he was out of the city.

She was not at the table for the family dinner. Angela frowned, mumbling about her spoilt granddaughter. Nathan took a sip from his wine and Mel was strangely quiet. Heidi was the one, leaving the table and went upstairs. It was not normal for Claire to miss the dinner.

When she reached her daughter's room, Heidi heard her cry. She rushed into the room and saw Claire tossing over the bed. Heidi switched on the light and just then, she could see Claire's face. It was all wet from tears. Heidi's heart ached and she sat on her daughter's bed, trying to wake her up. She grabbed Claire's shoulders and shook her lightly.

'Claire? Claire, sweetie, wake up!' Heidi called her, but Claire still could not do it. Her cries echoed in the room and Heidi winced.

'No!' Claire screamed, moving her head on the pillow. 'Where are you? No!'

'Claire!' Heidi called her again, but with no result.

'What is going on here?' She heard Peter's voice and turned around to see him. He still wore his raincoat and just walked into the room. 'Nathan told me that you are upstairs.'

'Claire has a nightmare and I can't wake her up!' Heidi looked desperate.

'Let me.' He placed hand on her shoulder and Heidi got off the bed.

She watched how Peter bent over her daughter. He touched her shoulders and shook her few times, calling her name.

'Come on, _beautiful_!' Heidi flinched at the last word, but obviously, Claire reacted on it. Her eyes fluttered and seconds later, she was in Peter's arms, crying. 'Hush-hush.' He sang, rubbing her back. 'It's okay, I'm here!'

Heidi just stood there, watching them and thought how intimate they looked like. This was not a normal connection between them. It was something special and she could see it clearly now.

'I'll tell Mel to bring you something from the dinner.' Heidi coughed and Peter looked at her, nodding as a response. She closed the door behind, leaving them alone.

Just then, Peter allowed himself to relax and hugged Claire even tightly. Her cry turned into small sobs and she finally calmed on his chest.

'What's wrong, _beautiful_?' Peter pulled back and his thumb skimmed over her face, wiping her tears.

'Don't hate me, please!' She sobbed, looking at his eyes.

'Why I have to hate you?' He frowned against her.

'I… I went in one clinic today.' Claire sniffed. 'I wanted to have an abortion.' She saw his eyes darkened, but he remained calm. 'I couldn't do it!' She burst into tears again. 'I almost... I…'

'Hey, it's okay.' His soft voice surprised her. He pressed her head on his shoulder again and waited for her to calm down. His hand rubbed her back until she was ready to talk again.

'I had a dream.' Claire sniffed again. 'When I was there and I was waiting for the doctor. It was just for one moment…' She closed her eyes, remembering for that nightmare. 'It was the same dream with that baby boy, calling me.'

'Claire…' His lips touched the top of her head.

'It was just a cry until now, but then I heard his voice.' She tried to speak normally, but her voice cracked.

'Calm down now.' Peter rubbed her back again, but she shook her head on his shoulder.

'No! I have to tell you this!' Claire swallowed hard, fighting with her tears.

'What you have to tell me?'

'He called me… _'mommy'_!' She uttered. 'And then I realized that…'

'Claire no!' Peter tried to stop her next words, but he could not.

'This is _my _son… _our_ son!' She said and pulled back to look at him. 'He was calling for me!'

'Claire, stop!' Peter tried to avoid her eyes, but she did not let him. Claire grabbed his face and made him look at her.

'We have to make the right choice about this, Peter!'

'Is there a right choice, Claire?' His voice cracked and Claire just stared at him.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for all of your reviews. It's difficult story to write, but you make it easy for me. Thanks once again!Now, to answer in one question of one Anonymous reviewer: _**

**_descend-n2-madness - YES! The answer of your question is yes! I'm gonna explain it later, but you are very clever! *winks*_**

**_Love you all as always,_**

**_ArinnaVal_**


	31. Chapter 31 The Nightmare

_**Chapter 31 The Nightmare**_

Mel saw them looking at each other. She coughed at the door and they looked at her. She held one tray full with food.

'I thought you are hungry.' She said, walking into the room.

'Yes, we are.' Claire smiled nervously and pulled back. Peter got off the bed frowning.

'I'm gonna change my clothes and I'll be back.' He said and got out of the room, almost running. Claire sighed and stared after him. Her face faded and she could not pretend anymore.

Mel placed the tray close to her friend and sat on the bed. Claire folded her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her hands buried in her hair and she looked at Mel.

'I think I hurt him.' Her voice was weak and full with emotions. 'You should've seen his face when I told him about the abortion.'

'It's okay, Claire.' Mel tried to calm her.

'No!' Claire snapped suddenly. 'It's not okay! It's far away from okay! It's… complicated!'

'I know that, Claire.' Mel said calmingly. 'It's difficult and you have to decide…'

'You know what stopped me from doing it?' Claire tilted her head, staring at her friend.

'What?'

'I heard _his_ voice.'

'_His_?' Mel frowned.

'My son.' Claire's voice cracked and she bit her lower lip. 'He called me.'

'Claire, are you alright?' Mel looked at her with disbelief. 'How can you know that?'

'He cried.' Claire wrapped arms around her legs and her chin rested on her knees. 'He called for me.'

'You have to calm down now.' Mel said carefully.

'No!' Claire shook her head. 'I'm telling the truth. He screamed '_mommy'_ as if he wanted to stop me killing him! I almost killed him, Mel!' Her eyes filled with tears.

'So what now?' Mel sighed and stared at Claire. 'The abortion is out of option?'

'Completely out of option.' Claire nodded and Mel saw the first real smile on her face since long ago. 'I'm not gonna do it!'

'Okay, then what?' Mel had some inside feeling about this, but she wanted to be sure. 'You can give it for adoption or…'

'Keeping it?' Peter's voice echoed in the room and they saw him walked in and closing the door behind. His face was pale and he buried hands in his pockets. 'It's a tough choice to make.'

'It's up to you.' Mel shrugged and got off the bed. 'But you have to remember that you're not alone now.'

'Why are you so interested of keeping that baby?' Claire looked at her strangely. 'Were you…'

'Me?' Mel's eyes widened. 'Oh no! I just want you to make the right choice here.'

'Thanks Mel.' Peter nodded at her while she was leaving the room.

'No problem.' She nodded back and closed the door behind.

Peter sighed and sat on the bed, staring at the full tray. He took one toast and took a bit, just because he felt nervous. Claire tilted her head and looked at him. He was scared, and she could see that. However, he had left the choice to her and that made her love him even more.

'Peter?' Her voice was barely a whisper and he looked up to her eyes. 'I thought that this was the right choice.'

'What are you talking about?' He tilted his head, trying to hide his pain from her.

'The abortion.' Claire licked her lips. 'I thought that it would be easy if you're not around. I didn't want you to suffer.'

'I'm okay, Claire.' He tried to smile, but failed miserably.

'You are not okay, Peter. I know you told me that I can have an abortion and I could live my life after that.' She made short pause. 'But you didn't say that this life includes you.'

'What?' he frowned, playing with the toast.

'If I had an abortion, then what?' She asked him carefully.

'Then… nothing.' He shrugged and avoided her eyes. 'I told you that you can do it.'

'But then you'd never want me back, right?'

'Claire…' He sighed and dropped the toast on the tray. 'This is your life. You are still young and it's normal to think about your future.'

'I want you in that future, Peter.'

'I can't remember telling you that you're gonna lose me.' He got off the bed and went to the window. His back was against her. 'I'm always here, Claire.'

'You know what I meant, Peter!' Claire got off the bed too and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested head on his back. 'I was going to lose you, because of this.'

'You know that I'm against the abortions.' He sighed. 'I'm a doctor and I'm saving lives. I swore in that.'

'I know.' Claire uttered.

'But I can't make you think like me, Claire.' He turned around and she lifted up her face to look at him. 'Like I told you – the life is yours.'

'It's not only mine now.' She said with pain in her voice and made him flinch. 'I can't decide by myself and you know that.'

'Claire…'

'Two more lives depend on me!' She felt his hands on her face and her eyes closed.

'Two?' His voice cracked.

'Yours and the life of that baby.' Claire opened her eyes to meet his. 'We have to make the right choice for him, Peter. We are not important now. He is!'

'Are you sure that you are eighteen years old?' Peter laughed bitterly.

'Why?' Claire looked confused. 'I'm just thinking what the best is for our baby.'

'You don't want to give him for adoption.' He buried hands in her hair and Claire stared at him. She opened her mouth, but Peter shook his head. 'I just read your mind. You can't do that.'

'I…' Claire avoided his eyes. 'Is it bad that I love _him_ already?'

'You love _him_?' His voice made her look at him. 'You are sure that it's going to be a boy?'

'Yeah.' One light smile appeared on her face. 'I'm sure.'

'So, let's make it clear now.' He coughed. 'We want what is the best for him, right?' She nodded. 'You do know that what is the best for him, it's not the best for us.'

'I know.' Her smile faded. 'The family…'

'I don't think that they'd jump from joy when they get the news.' He said pensively.

'We'll think about that when the time comes.' Claire shrugged and touched his face. He was with her and she was sure in that. She could see that in his eyes. 'Come on now, let's eat! I'm starving!'

Peter held back his next words and smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed. They sat on it and created their own dinner.

When Heidi opened the door she saw them laughing at something and drinking juice. Claire looked a lot better than before. Her mother frowned and closed the door behind. She hated to admit that, but the reason for Claire's laugh was Peter. Nobody could compare with him in her daughter's heart. Heidi knew that Claire loved him, but she was scared to realize just how much.

Peter stayed at her room that night. He lay behind her and took her in his arms. Claire sighed and covered his hand over her belly. She closed her eyes and soon the feeling of his warm body, behind her, made her fall asleep. Peter stayed awake. He felt tired from his trip, but he just could not fell asleep.

He knew that he supposed to feel awful. Claire was his niece first and he was responsible for her. She was his family and he had to take care for her. However, he just could not accept her as his family, not anymore. Now she had new title – the mother of his child. It was scary and he had no idea of what they were going to do from now on. Claire wanted that child and she clamed that it was a boy. She already loved him and Peter could not fight with that. He was so confused and scared that his whole body flinched at one moment.

He was going to be a father. Usually, that supposed to be one happy thought, but not now. Now it was too complicated. Usually, he would tell to his brother first. Now, if he had told him, Nathan would kill him. Peter stirred a bit and imagined his brother's reaction. His heart ached. That was Nathan, his brother and he had betrayed him by sleeping with his daughter. Worst, they had created a child and their future was uncertain.

Claire wanted that baby. In the moment, she had told him about her dream and that kid, calling her mother, Peter already knew. She wanted him. She wanted their son. What an eighteen old girl would want to be pregnant in situation like this? However, Claire was different and she had proven this to him so many times that he had lost the count.

Claire loved him even deeper than before. Peter knew that her feelings only grew stronger. If he were stronger, he would have thought about her well-being. He would have thought of her being one normal eighteen years old girl. He would leave her to live her life and he would just walk away. However, he was weak. He was so weak that he could not imagine to be somewhere else than beside of her. He was so weak that he could not imagine to love someone else than her. Claire was everything for him. She was the water he drunk. She was the air he breathed. She was the most beautiful thing in his life and the last thing he wanted was to let her down.

Therefore, Peter was willing to accept her decision. He had no idea of what they supposed to do now. The only thing he was sure was his love towards her. The only sure thing among so many others and it was enough for him. Peter closed his eyes and his palm pressed to her stomach. Tomorrow, they were going to talk again tomorrow.

They came down for breakfast little later. Claire looked pale, but smiling. Only Mel knew what was going on and when Peter nodded at her, she was completely sure. One secret smile appeared on her face. Just then, Peter dragged Claire's chair and helped her sit down. He sat close to her and looked at Mel, forming one word with his lips.

'_Keep!' _

Now Mel was completely sure. They were going to keep that baby. Strange why, but she was happy for them. They were not supposed to have that child. The world was against it, but they were going to have it after all.

When they got to school and Claire had to show the new movements, Mel did something that surprised even her. She offered her services. There were many acrobatics, but Mel got use to it.

'I thought you hate this.' Claire smiled while Mel took it her new cheerleading uniform.

'You know why I'm doing this!' Mel snapped, but smiled at her friend. Claire looked tired, but happy. She looked relaxed for the first time since she got the news for her pregnancy.

'I know and I thank you for that.' Claire nodded and her hand lay on her belly. 'I had a good sleep last night.' She bit her lower lip. 'My nightmare didn't show up.'

'I'm happy for you.' Mel smiled and put on her new uniform. 'Maybe it's because you finally take your decision about this.'

'Yeah.' Claire tilted her head. 'Probably it's because of that, but I don't know what is happening to me. Why I want this baby so bad? I am not supposing to, but I want it! I'm even happy for it!'

'I don't know.' Mel shrugged. 'I wish I could give you the answer, but I don't have it. How is Peter?'

Claire's face grinned and Mel suppressed one laugh. Her friend was so transparent.

'I think he is fine too. We both are little scared.'

'Little?' Mel rose up her eyebrows.

'Okay, we are completely confused.' Claire shrugged. 'But at least we know that we want to keep that baby.'

'That's good.' Mel nodded and tied her hair on the top of her head.

'The thing is that we don't know how it happened.' Claire did not move her hand from her belly. She just frowned and looked at her friend. 'I took my pills regularly. I was completely safe.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.' Claire nodded. 'So how did that happened?'

'Maybe it's because of your ability?' Mel shrugged, offering the possible solution. 'Maybe your body just rejected the pills.'

'It doesn't make sense.' Claire frowned. 'If my body rejected the pills, then how I got pregnant? I mean…'

'Because it is natural, not chemistry?' Mel crossed arms before her chest. 'You're human above all and you're a woman. Pregnancy is a natural condition for woman's body.'

'Maybe you're right.' Claire bit her lower lip and she looked down at her hand, covering her belly. 'It doesn't matter anymore.'

'It doesn't matter as long as you love your child.' Mel smiled when she looked at Claire.

'I love him and I love his father.' Claire looked at Mel and her face went serious. 'I am going to fight… for both of them.'

Mel stirred at her last words, but nodded. Claire was determent to fight and she would support her. She would need it. Therefore, Mel became Peter and Claire's most determent ally. She was the only one, knowing about their baby. She was the only one, keeping their secret and relationship safe from the others. No one had to know about that baby, not even Sean. It was hard to keep such a secret from the man you loved, but Mel did it. Some things just had to stay hidden.

One week passed and the things in the mansion looked normal. Peter and Claire still were in shock, but at least they were sure at their decision. Peter was at home most of the time. His trips were over and he was happy for it. Now he could pay more attention to Claire. Both of them were very careful though. Their love was something forbidden, but they wanted it. Their lives would get complicated with their child, but they wanted that too. Strange might it seems, but they looked happy.


	32. Chapter 32 How to keep the secret?

_**Chapter 32 How to keep the secret? **_

It was hard to keep one pregnancy in secret. Claire felt that two weeks after she and Peter had decided to keep the baby. Her morning sickness was leaving her without any strength and she started to get late for the breakfast. Claire was skipping the coffee and her menu included only light meals.

When she was coming back from school, looking pale and exhausted, everybody thought that it was because of her cheerleading practice. Her nightmares were over, but her nerves had strained to breaking point. Claire knew that her family would not like the news of her pregnancy. She was only eighteen years old and when they found out about the father, Claire was scared even to think about it.

It was one of the toughest days at her school. Claire barely had passed through the day and now her only thought was to lie down and sleep until dinner. Mel was on a date with Sean, so Claire came back home alone. Her mother was waiting for her at the foyer.

'Claire, sweetie!' Heidi hugged her and Claire sighed tiredly. 'How was your day?'

'Tired.' Claire pawned on the truth.

'You look pale.' Heidi frowned. 'Are you sure that you are okay?'

'I'm okay mom.' Claire tried to smile. 'I just need some sleep before dinner.'

'Sure, honey.' Heidi kissed her forehead and watched her as she went upstairs. There was something new in her daughter. Heidi could see it in her eyes. There was some growth that it was not been there before. She looked more maternal. Heidi frowned and her heart pounded in her chest. That was not possible. Just was not. She refused to believe that Claire would hide something that important from her.

Claire walked into her room and went directly to the bed. She crawled on it and closed her eyes with pleasurable sigh. She felt so tired these days and did not know was this normal for her condition? However, Claire was too sleepy to think about this now.

Peter came back few hours later. The dinner was almost ready and he had enough time to change his clothes and see Claire. His smile faded in the moment he walked into the house. Heidi was waiting for him on the staircase and Peter cured in his mind. He hated that he had to lie to her. She was the woman that Claire loved as her true mother. Moreover, Peter respected her and that make their relationship with Claire even more difficult.

'Heidi.' Peter nodded and took off his raincoat.

'Hi, Peter!' Heidi crossed arms before her chest. 'You have something to tell me?' Her voice challenged him and Peter froze. His first thought was that Heidi knew about Claire's pregnancy.

'What exactly?' He swallowed hard.

'I just saw Claire.' Heidi tilted her head, frowning. 'She's sleeping upstairs.'

'So?' Peter asked carefully and took few steps towards her.

'What is wrong with her?' Heidi stood in his way and Peter had to stop in front of her. He avoided her eyes.

'I don't know.'

'Don't lie to me!' Heidi snapped. 'She tells you everything!'

'That's why I have to keep her secret. If she has one!' Peter frowned. 'Now let me go upstairs, please!'

'Not before you're telling me…'

'I'm not gonna tell you anything!' His eyes darkened and Heidi felt the change in him. He was angry, but there was something more. He looked dangerous and absolutely different from the man he was just second ago.

'I'm her mother.' Heidi insisted, still trying to fight with him.

'That doesn't give you the right to bribe in her personal life!' He leaned closer to her. His eyes glowed with anger and his jaw had clenched furiously.

'Peter!' Nathan called him from the living room and Peter turned around his head to look at his brother. 'What's going on here?'

'I was trying to reach my room!' Peter snapped and frowned at his bother. 'Please talk to your wife! She is standing in my way!'

'But…' Nathan frowned.

'Heidi, please! Just move!' Peter hissed and this time she stepped aside, letting him went upstairs.

'What is wrong with him?' Nathan went to his wife and frowned.

'Something is happening, but I still don't know what.' Heidi murmured.

'What?' His husband looked at her with confusion.

'Nothing, honey.'

Peter went upstairs, but not in his room. He knocked on Claire's door, but nobody answered him. The young man pushed the door and walked inside. The room was dusk and he switched on the lights. Claire was still sleeping on her bed. One light smile appeared on his lips and with his bad mood was over. Peter went straight to her and sat on the bed. Claire was sleeping with her head to him and was curling up in to. There was no blanket over her. She was probably too exhausted for that.

Peter got off the bed and went to the wardrobe. He pulled some blanket out of it and covered Claire's small body. She just stirred in her dream and that brought one light smile on his face. He reached and stroked the hair, falling on her face.

'She is your weakness, isn't she?' He heard Angela and turned around to look at the door. She was standing there with arms crossed before her chest.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Peter frowned and got off the bed. He stood in a way that Angela could not see Claire's sleeping form. Once again, he was protecting her and did not know why. That was some sort of instinct and he was following him.

'Look at you!' Angela spoke quietly and got into the room. 'You are so overprotective over her!'

'So?' Peter tried to speak low.

'You have no personal life, because of her!' Angela increased her voice and Peter felt the anger built up in him again. His eyes narrowed.

'I have personal life!' Peter growled. 'I have a job and…'

'You have no girlfriend!'

'Mom!' His breathing changed.

'When you'll have a normal relationship? A family? Kids?' Angela came closer and stood just before her son. None of them noticed that Claire was awake. She had heard the last words and her hand covered her belly under the blanket.

'Stop it now!' Peter hissed. 'What is got into you?'

'I just thought that you have to think about your future! She's stealing all of your time!' Angela frowned.

'She's not stealing anything!' Peter hung his hands close to his hips and leaned towards his mother. 'She needs me and I'm here for her!'

'And nothing more?' Angela challenged him.

'What?' He clenched his fists.

'Don't play stupid on me, Peter! I'm your mother!'

'I'm on my way to forget this!' Peter hissed, but then felt some movement behind him. He turned around and saw Claire sitting on her bed. Her eyes were wet. She was crying.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered and got off the bed, hiding into her bathroom.

'What's wrong with her?' Angela made him look at her.

'You just called her insignificant!' Peter snapped. 'Are you happy now?'

'This is not what I meant.'

'You know what?' Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes for one moment. 'You just… go. I'm going to talk with her.'

'But…' Angela tried to protest, but Peter turned his back against her, walking towards Claire's bathroom.

'We'll talk at dinner.' He said and basically finished the conversation. Angela had no choice, but leaved the room. She slammed the door behind and Peter could hear her steps outside.

'Claire?' He knocked on the door, but heard only her crying. 'Come on, beautiful.' His voice softened. 'Can I come in?' Peter pushed the door, without receiving an answer. She was sitting close to the tub and she had wrapped her arms around her folded legs. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Peter asked anxiously and sat down beside her. He wrapped arm around her shoulders and made her lean on him.

'I'm sad.' Claire sniffed, placing one hand on his thigh.

'I can see.' Peter rubbed her arm. 'Tell me why? If it's because of my mother…'

'It's because of our baby.' Claire interrupted him and sniffed again.

'What about it?'

'I'm scared for his life.' Claire confessed, unfolding her legs and spread them before her.

'His life?' Peter asked carefully. Claire still insisted that it was going to be a boy.

'What if someone get the news, before we're ready?' She placed her other hand on her belly. 'What if they forced me to have an abortion? Or… give it up on him?'

'This is not going to happen, Claire!' Peter spoke firmly. 'I'll make sure of it!'

'How can you be so sure?'

'You just… finish the school, okay?' Peter kissed her temple. 'I'll think about after that.'

'Okay.' Claire leaned back on his shoulder.

'Why were you sleeping?' He asked her seconds later. 'Something to share with me?'

'Nope.' Claire yawned. 'I'm just tired, that's all.'

'That's normal.'

'Well, I'm glad it is, but I can't focus on my classes.' Claire frowned. 'All I can think of is food and sleeping.' She heard his quiet laugh and looked up to his face. 'What is the funny here?'

'Nothing.' Peter shrugged, seeing her angry face. 'Nothing, I swear!'

'Then stop laughing like an idiot and let's go eat!' Claire got off the floor, leaving him still with smile on his face. His mother had told him that Claire was a distraction for him. Well, she was right.

Claire ate a lot that evening. Her enormous appetite surprised even her father. He had seen her eating a lot before, but not that much.

'Are you alright, Claire?' He asked her after her third portion.

'Yeah, why?' She took a sip from her juice and leaned back on her chair, waiting for a desert. One of her hands rested on her belly.

'I thought you care about your figure.' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'I am.' Claire frowned and placed her glass on the table. 'Great, dad! You are really nice!'

'Nathan!' Heidi shot him one look.

'What?' Nathan frowned. 'I'm just noticing.'

'She is a lady, Nate.' Peter bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh. 'You have to be more careful with her.'

'Fine!' Nathan pouted and leaned back on his chair.

'Cake!' Claire's eyes widened when she saw the desert.

'I'm guessing you'll eat three pieces? Well, I'm not gonna say a word about it!' Nathan rose up his eyebrows and everybody laughed.

Claire felt tired by the end of the dinner. She fell asleep on Peter's shoulder and he had to carry her upstairs to her room. When he tried to pull back, Claire grabbed his hand and whispered sleepily.

'Stay here.'

'I will.' He leaned and his lips touched her forehead. He stayed and held her in his arms through the whole night.


	33. Chapter 33 Complicated

_**Chapter 33 Complicated **_

Claire felt dizziness in the middle of one of the practices. She barely reached the benches and sat there, trying to relax. Her ears rang and she could not see anything before her. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Few minutes passed before she was able to hear voices again. Somebody was holding her arm.

'Claire?' It was Mel of course. 'Claire, are you alright?'

'What's wrong with her?' one of the girls asked with annoyance.

'I'm fine.' Claire tried to smile and looked up at Mel. 'I'm fine.'

'You're pale.' The same annoying voice called and Claire looked at that girl. It was Jackie. She clenched her jaw and stared at her.

'I said that I'm fine! What are you? Deaf?' Claire tilted her head and frowned.

'She's fine!' Jackie snapped and walked away. The other girls followed her, except Mel. She stayed close to Claire and her eyes studied her face.

'Now honestly.' Mel said carefully and pulled one bottle with mineral water out of her bag. She handed it to Claire. 'How are you?'

'I'll be fine soon.' Claire uttered and took a sip from the bottle. She wetted her palm and pressed it to her neck. Her eyes closed for one moment.

'You can get home if you want to.' Mel looked at her with worry in her eyes.

'No.' Claire shook her head and inhaled deeply. 'I cannot go back home, because my mother is there and I am not ready for her questions.'

'Okay.' Mel nodded and got off the bench. 'You sit here then and I'm gonna finish the practice.'

'But…' Claire tried to argue, but Mel frowned against her.

'Maybe I should call Peter?'

'Okay. I'll wait here.' Claire nodded and watched how her friend joined her squad. Claire saw the confused faces of her team, but then Mel obviously used her power. The practice continued smoothly. Claire leaned back and observed it closely. It was tough program, one of her best probably and she could not participate fully.

Claire felt little sad about it. It was her final year and she supposed to do this. She had to think about this and not, how to hide one unwilling pregnancy from her family. Then she pictured Peter's face and the sad thoughts went away. She smiled and barely contained her urge to touch her belly. I was still flat and keeping her secret. However, Claire had noticed few small changes in her body. Her breasts were bigger and she had to change some of her clothes with one size bigger. It was good that Claire was shopping her clothes and not her mother. She would notice immediately.

Her family… Claire's face faded again. She lied to them. She lied to the people she loved the most. Yeah, the cost was her son's well-being, but still hurt. Peter did not feel any better. He had told her one night and his face darkened. It was hard for him to do that, because well, they were his family too. However, he had told her that this would not make him reconsider about their baby. Claire knew that she could count on him.

When they finished with the practice, Claire's only wish was to go back home and relax. However, when both with Mel walked out of the school, they saw Angela Petrelli waiting for them. She had leaned on the limo and stared at them.

'Great.' Claire frowned slightly.

'What?' Mel looked at her with confusion.

'My grandma is here.'

'Oh.' Mel tiled her head. 'So?'

'You'll see.' Claire sighed with annoyance and walked towards Angela. Mel followed her.

'Hey girls.' Angela greeted them.

'Hey grandma.' Claire tried to smile. 'What are you doing here?

'I thought we can do some shopping after the classes.' Angela smiled and stepped aside. Claire and Mel got into the limo. 'Claire's birthday is next week so we have to be prepared.'

'But grandma…' Claire tried to protest.

'We need some beautiful dresses and we have to send the invitations.'

'I don't want party, grandma.' Claire tried again. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and leaned back on her seat.

'Don't be ridicules!' Angela frowned. 'It's your birthday and you have to celebrate it!

'But I don't want to!' Claire snapped.

'You are like this every year!' Angela frowned. 'I swear, you and Peter are so equal!'

'Whatever!' Claire frowned too. 'Do what you want to! You never ask me anyway!'

'This is not true!' Angela looked hurt.

'Oh, really?' Claire crossed arms before her chest. 'You always do what you think is the best for me! You never ask me!'

'Okay!' Angela studied her face. 'What do you want now?'

'I want to go home. I want to sleep and forget about the toughest week in my life!' Claire said challenging. 'Is that alright with you?'

'And you're sure that some Versace wouldn't change your mind?' Angela tried again.

'Grandma!'

'Fine! Then I'm gonna pick your dress!'

'No!' Claire frowned once again. 'I'm gonna take Peter to help me.'

'Peter?' Angela and Mel asked in one voice.

'Like every year.' Claire shrugged. 'Now please can we go home?'

'I just thought we could spend some time together Claire.' Her grandmother stared at her, but Claire knew her tricks and smiled lightly.

'I am tired, grandma.' She said and leaned head on the seat, closing her eyes.

'How are you, Claire?' Suddenly Angela's voice changed and sounded almost sincerely.

'We had an exhaustion practice!' Mel said instead and Angela moved her eyes on her.

'Then why aren't you tired?'

'Do I have to answer?' Mel looked at Claire and her friend just laughed.

'Um, try but…'

'Okay! I understand! Your stuff!' Angela snapped and spent all the way home in silence.

Claire ran directly to her room. She walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes, leaving only her underwear. She stood in front of the big mirror and looked at her still flat belly. Claire slipped hands there and could not stop the thought of her uncertain future. Finally, she sighed and turned on the shower.

She thought of a little nap before dinner and did not even bother to put some clothes on after her bathroom. Claire just slipped between the covers of her bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Warm lips, touched her forehead woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Peter hovered over her. His eyes caressed her face and Claire felt what the love was.

'Hey.' He whispered, stroking her hair. 'You sleep again.'

'Hey.' Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 'Can I have proper kiss?' her lips touched his without waiting for an answer.

'Claire.' He uttered after puling back. 'We have to go down for dinner soon.'

'So?' She blinked against him. Her hands buried in his hair at the nape of his neck.

'We have 20 min at most.' His eyes darkened and Claire knew that she already won.

'It's fine by me!' She shrugged and her towel slipped down on her body.

'This is so wrong.' Claire heard him whispered just before he could teleport them in their apartment and suddenly Claire was completely naked under his look. She did not even blush. His mouth attacked hers. His hands touched every curve of her body. 'I'm so addicted…' His whisper close to her ear sent nice trills all over her.

'20… minutes…' She moaned after every kiss and finally she could see him took off his clothes. Her fingers were eager to touch his naked skin. She placed her hands on his waist and her nails scratched his bare skin.

'15?' His eyes gazed her face and she nodded, feeling his whole length buried deep inside of her body. She arched her body towards his and moaned in his hands. His moves were lazy and almost made her lose control.

'More…' Claire wrapped her legs around his waist and her nails dug in his shoulders. 'Please…'

'Okay…' she could not see his smile, but she was sure that he was smiling right now. His moves became jerker and erratic. She bucked against him and soon they reached their peak together. Claire kissed his shoulder and he pulled back, lying beside her.

'I think we have… five more minutes before dinner.' She smirked lightly and Peter laughed.

'I think… I need some time to catch my breath.' He said and turned his head to look at her. 'How are you feeling?' His face turned serious and Claire understood what he was asking her.

'Oh I'm fine.' She said and her hand covered her flat belly. 'I think we are fine.'

'You think or you're sure?' He frowned.

'I'm sure.' Claire reached and touched his face. 'Don't worry.'

'Okay.' His crooked smile touched her heart. 'Now we have to go back for dinner.'

'Um, yeah.' Her face faded.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing!' Claire frowned. 'Sometimes I want just you!'

'Claire.' Peter leaned on one elbow and stared at her face. 'Is there something you want to tell me?'

'No.' Claire shook her head and one sad smile appeared on her face. 'Really, nothing.'

'I can read your mind, you know.' Peter touched her face and she closed her eyes for one moment.

'I need you to come with me for my dress.' Claire changed the subject and Peter narrowed his eyes. Something really bothered her. However, he thought that she would tell him when she was ready.

'Sure.' He murmured and closed his eyes, teleporting them back at the mansion. When Claire opened her eyes, they were in his room and he just got off his own bed. She frowned.

'You are too quick!'

'Really?' He did not even look back. Claire could watch his bare back and some dirty thoughts passed through her mind, but she did not close her eyes. She just lay on her belly and her elbows touched his bed while she watched him dressing up. He put some black pair of jeans and blue sweater. His bangs fell on his right side and he fixed them behind his ear. There was something very sensual in his moves or Claire was too addicted to him. 'I'm gonna make up next time!' He grinned against her.

'I can make sure of that!' Claire rose up her eyebrows. Peter just had leaned to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. He pulled back quickly.

'Yeah?' He answered, looking at Claire.

'The dinner is ready, Peter!' It was Heidi's voice and he froze. 'I'm gonna call Claire too and we could…'

'No!' Peter answered. 'I'm gonna call her. Give us just five minutes.'

'Okay.' Heidi answered and they heard her steps down on the corridor. Peter lowered his eyes and Claire grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

'Don't!' She said, searching for his eyes. 'I know what you're thinking! It's too late for that, so just stop it!'

'I can't help it, _beautiful_.' Peter shrugged and his face faded. 'It's hard of doing this. It's difficult.'

Claire sat on the bed and took his hand, pressing his palm against her flat belly. She still stared into his eyes and saw the moment when his whole body shook.

'It's gonna be impossible very soon, Peter!'

She saw him lowered his look towards his hand on her belly. His hand trembled and just then, he looked up at her. His eyes glowed against her and this time she allowed one light smile on her face.

'I'm not gonna give up on this, Claire!' He said, but she already knew it. 'You can count on me!'

'I know.' Claire reached her other hand and caressed his face. 'Let's go downstairs now and then we can continue this.'

'Continue?' He rose up his eyebrows.

'Or you just can sleep beside me.' She shrugged.

'We'll see.' He smiled and ten minutes later, they were downstairs. Everybody was waiting for them.

'You said five minutes!' Heidi tilted her head towards Peter.

'I was ready, but Claire wasn't! Girls, what can I say!' He shrugged and Claire stepped on Peter's foot under the table. He crooked his face and glared at her. 'Ouch! What was that?'

'To keep your mouth shut!' She snapped and everybody laughed. Claire smiled widely and grabbed her fork. 'Let's eat! I'm starving!'

'That's new!' Mel rolled her eyes and took her fork too.

'What?' Peter looked suspicious and Claire suddenly went nervous.

'Um, nothing.' Mel quickly put one smile on her face, but Peter was not a fool. When it came to Claire, he was very caution. That was the reason he read Mel's thoughts.

She was thinking about earlier today and Claire's bad condition in school. She had not eaten her lunch and she got into bed in the minute she got back home. Mel was concerned and that made Peter concerned too. His eyes narrowed towards Claire, but she avoided his look and continued eating.

Later that evening, just as everybody were about to leave the table, someone showed up on the front door, demanding for Angela's attention. She frowned at the steward, brought her the message and got off the table. Five minutes later, she came back with pale face and sat down on her chair.

'What's wrong?' Peter asked first, seeing her face. 'Mom?'

'Sylar is missing!'


	34. Chapter 34 Think about me

_**Chapter 34 Think about me **_

Peter leaned back on his chair and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His jaw clenched and he stared at his mother.

'Repeat that, please?' His voice was dangerously low.

'He is missing.' Angela swallowed hard and looked up at her son. 'He almost killed Bennet and his assistant and ran away.'

'Damn you, mom!' Peter slammed his fist on the table and everybody flinched. The glasses shrilled, but nobody paid attention to this. Everybody stared at Peter. His face was angry. His eyes darkened and the green in them became almost black. 'I should've killed him!'

'Careful with your words, Peter!' Angela had enough strength to frown. 'I'm still your mother!'

'Do you know what can happen now?' Peter leaned his hands on the table. 'Do you?'

'Easy Pete!' Nathan coughed and took his brother's attention. 'Ma is right about your tone!'

'You need to shut up now!' Peter grabbed the edges of the table and looked at his brother. He was furious. 'Do you know that he is after Claire? Do you know that he can kill her now?'

'What?' Nathan snapped and looked at his mother. 'Is this true, Ma?'

'Sylar was the one, chasing Claire at the Homecoming! I saved her then!' Peter hissed. 'Don't look at her, look at me! She barely survived that night!'

'What are you talking about?' Nathan frowned.

'Damn it, Nate! Open your eyes!' Peter scowled. 'Why do you think Sylar was at your election party? He wanted to kill Claire and take her ability!'

'I can't believe this!' Heidi whispered and her body winced.

'You better believe!' Peter snapped. 'This is not a game!'

'Do not be so dramatic, Peter!' Angela finally got to her senses. Her eyes narrowed towards her son. 'We'll find him in no time!'

'How?' Peter tilted his head. 'How are you going to do this?'

'We have methods…'

'Wait a minute!' Nathan put up a hand. 'We?'

'I don't feel well.' Claire's quiet voice took the attention. Her face was pale and Peter saw her hand lying on her belly. She was scared, but not for her.

'Claire, honey…' Heidi got off her chair, but Peter was quicker. He just took her in his arms and she rested head on his shoulder.

'Cancel the birthday party, mother!' He snapped and looked at Angela.

'What? Are you serious?' She even looked surprised.

'You can do it or I can!' Peter snapped and went upstairs. Heidi and Mel followed him closely. He placed Claire on her bed and sat close to her. He covered her body with one blanket and saw that her hand was still lying on her belly. 'It's okay.' He tried to calm her. His voice softened. 'I'm gonna protect you, both of you.' His last words brought one light smile on her lips.

'How is she?' Heidi and Mel rushed into the room. Heidi looked at her daughter anxiously. 'She's not supposed to feel bad, right? She has ability and…'

'She is not a robot, Heidi.' Peter answered, trying to sound convincing. He took Claire's wrist and his fingers, searched her pulse point. 'Now keep quiet for one second?' He murmured and stared at his watch. 'Nothing to worry about.' Peter released her wrist.

'I just got scared that's all.' Claire tried to smile, but Heidi frowned.

'You felt scare? That's new!'

'Mom, please!' Claire exclaimed and winced under the blanket. 'You don't know anything about the Homecoming! You don't know what happened there!' Her voice cracked.

'But we were at the election party, Claire.' Mel nodded at her friend and then looked up at Heidi. 'I think we should leave her to sleep now.'

'Okay.' Heidi nodded too, but Claire was not sure whether she did it willingly or Mel had influence on her. 'You can sleep until lunch if you want it.' Her next words proved that Mel had nothing to do with her decision this time.

'I will.' Claire tried to smile. 'Thanks mom. Good night.'

'Good night.' Heidi said and leaved the room. Mel followed her soon after.

'I'm still scared.' Claire said with small voice and Peter leaned over her, stroking her hair calmingly. 'What if he finds me?'

'Don't think about that, okay?' His voice was like a soft caress. Claire stared at his eyes and saw only love here. 'I won't let that! I promise!'

'Stay with me tonight?' Claire whispered. Peter nodded and soon she was in his secured arms, wrapped around her.

Peter could not fell asleep. The thoughts of Sylar running free did not allow him. He was dangerous and not only for Claire. There were too many innocent lives out there. However, Peter knew that he could not do anything right now. His primary care was Claire's safety. If Sylar went near her, Peter would kill him and this time nobody could stop him.

Claire slept until the late afternoon. When she woke up the house was quiet and she sat on the bed looking around. Peter was not there of course. He had got off a lot early. Claire knew his habit to sleep lesser than the others did. The only exceptions were when they were at their apartment and had not slept the previous night. Claire blushed lightly and got off the bed. She frowned and covered her mouth, running to the bathroom. Good start for her day, yeah right!

She went downstairs couple of minutes later. The house was definitely empty. Only the house cleaners were there, but they did not pay any attention to her. That was their job and Angela had thought them well. Claire shrugged and went into the kitchen, searching for some food. She saw the box with coco _puffs_ at the top shelf and dragged some chair to reach it.

'Hey!' Two strong hands grabbed her from behind and put her down. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I'm trying to eat, thank you very much!' Claire frowned towards Peter and saw him reached and grabbed the box with her _coco __puffs_.

'Here you go?' He handed her the box and Claire took it immediately. 'Milk?'

'Sure.' She rose up her eyebrows, but let him served her. Soon she had full mug with _coco __puffs_ and spoon right before her hand. 'What was that for?'

'What?' Peter sat on the chair opposite her.

'That.' Claire took the spoon and pointed the full mug. 'You're so careful. Why?'

'Oh, this is not for you.' Peter waved his hand and Claire saw some playful sparkles in his eyes.

'It's not?' She asked with the full mouth.

'Nope.' He tilted his head. 'It's for my son.'

'Nice!' Claire pouted. 'But he's not born yet.'

'I know. Still.' He smiled and Claire smiled too. She loved moments like this. They were so rare lately.

'Where are the others?' She asked, finishing wither breakfast.

'Um… let's see.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'My mother went out early. I do not know where she went. My brother and Heidi went to your brothers' boarding school to se them and spent the weekend there. Sean came here earlier and picked up Mel. I think we are alone here.'

'Why we have to be here?' Claire smiled at him. 'Can we go in our apartment?'

'Sure.' Peter shrugged and touched her hand.

They spent the whole day at their apartment and Peter tried to distract her as long as he can. She should not have to worry now and he knew that. It was something that none of them could predict it. Therefore, he spoiled her that they. They watched TV and ate of her favorite food. She talked about her problems in school and he listened to her. She lay on the couch with her head on his lap, he stroked her hair, and they just looked at each other. That was one good day for her. They did not mention Sylar or her pregnancy. Just spent the day together in the best possible way.

Claire's birthday party was in close family circle. The only people outside the family were Mel and Sean. However, that was the first year Claire felt really happy about it. She felt whole and the smile did not let go her face whole evening. Part of her happiness was the thought of her unborn child. She imagined her son, celebrating with her next year. The feeling was so good and warm that Claire left on it. It was surprising for her; because the news of her pregnancy had caught her, unprepared and she supposed to feel bad. However, she did not. Peter had looked at her with confusion at the first part of the dinner, but then he had read her mind and one smile appeared on his face.

When she had to blow the candles, Claire closed her eyes and wished her child to be healthy. Then she opened her eyes and blew the flames over the cake. Everybody clapped with hands and stared at her with happy faces. Claire touched the medallion on her neck and looked up at Peter.

'_I love you_.' He formed the words with his lips and her face glowed. She felt happy as never before. It was the middle of March and she was at the third month of her pregnancy. Claire felt happy.

One week later, she collapsed in the middle of her practice. This time she could not reach the benches and fell on the floor, loosing consciousness. Mel screamed and rushed to her, slid on the ground and checking her pulse. Her squad formed one circle around them and Mel screamed for help.

'Claire, please be okay! Please!' She held her hand while they were taking her in the ambulance. She did not call Peter, because she knew that he was at work now. Mel covered her mouth and slipped down on the wall, staring after the ambulance. 'Please be okay…' She whispered.

He just had finished with his job when the new ambulance came. Peter sighed tiredly and looked at his watch. However, he put back his white overall and went to check the new patient. The next thing he saw was something he never thought he would see. The person on the stretcher was Claire. She looked pale and wore oxygen mask on her face.

One of the paramedics, walked with her, behind the stretcher and talked something, but Peter was deaf. He just walked beside her and stared at her pale face. She was not suppose to be bad. She was not supposed to be here as a patient.

'I know her!' Peter snapped when they asked him for attention. Something in his mind snapped and forced him into action. He tried to think for her as a patient ran all tests she needed. 'Wait!' He called the nurse, before she could walk out of the room. 'She is pregnant.' The nurse nodded and walked out.

Peter dragged one chair close to Claire's bed and stared at her face. They removed the oxygen mask, because she could breathe on her own. Peter was thankful at least for that. He took her hand and squeezed her fingers.

'Come on, _beautiful_.' He whispered and bent close to her face. 'It's time to wake up.'

As if she had heard him, her eyes fluttered and soon she stared at him with confused expression on her face.

'Where am I?' Her voice was thick and she looked around the room.

'You came to visit me but not in the good way.' Peter tried to smile and stroked her hair. 'What is the last thing you remember?'

'I was on practice.' Claire frowned. 'Then I felt dizziness and…' Her eyes widened and she stared at him with fear. 'My son! Please tell me that he is okay! Please…' Her eyes pleaded him.

'Shush… Hey, calm down now!' Peter stroked her hair, trying to calm her. 'We're still waiting for results. Try to relax now.'

'Okay.' She nodded and bit her lower lip.

One nurse came with the results twenty minutes later. She smiled and according to Peter, that was good sign. She walked out of the room, leaving them alone and Peter opened Claire's file.

'Okay, let's see…' He mumbled at himself. 'Blood pressure, heartbeats…'

'Peter!' Claire grabbed his hand and he finally reached to the right paragraph.

'He is fine.' Peter smiled at her and placed the file on the near nightstand. He saw her face glowed against him. Peter leaned his head close to her and she took his face on her hands. 'You're happy?'

Claire just nodded and pulled him just a little bit closer. Their lips touched.

Just then, Heidi Petrelli opened the door of her daughter's room. The sight before her was something that she would never forget. Claire and Peter were kissing and not in the family way. She closed the door again and leaned on the cold wood, covering her mouth. They were a couple!


	35. Chapter 35 Shocking revelations

_**Chapter 35 Shocking revelations**_

Heidi just stood there peering through the hospital window and just watched them. She was stunned. She could not believe in her eyes. Her worst nightmares just came true. Her daughter was kissing the brother of her father. She stroked his hair and he just stood there, staring at her and smiling lovingly. It was bad enough that they were kissing, but the worst part was that they looked in love. Heidi could not confuse the gestures. She could not confuse the looks enchanted between them. It was pure love, but it was so wrong.

The strange thing was that Heidi did not feel so shocked. She had seen all the signs. Her eyes had just refused to notice them. She bit her lower lip and shook her head in refusal. They had tricked all. Peter and Claire had lied to the whole family just to keep their relationship. Heidi was scared to think about since when. She closed her eyes for one moment, trying to cool off her mind. Just then, she heard the door opening and saw Peter walking out of the room. He had not noticed her, because he just turned around and took few steps.

'Peter.' Heidi called him, surprised by her normal voice. He turned around and looked at her. His eyes jumped on the closed door and Heidi thought that she could read his mind now. However, she just smiled and tried to look normal. 'Is she okay?'

'Yes, she is.' Peter nodded and came close to her. 'Look, my shift is over, so let me change my clothes and I'll come back to you.'

'Okay.' Heidi nodded at her turn. 'I'll wait for you inside.'

'Sure.' Peter smiled and walked away. Heidi stared at his back for some time and then got in her daughter's room. Claire was sleeping, resting hands on her belly. She looked good and Heidi sat beside her bed.

'Why did you do this to me, Claire?' Heidi asked, but nobody answered her. Her daughter slept peacefully and Heidi just looked at her.

She heard Peter walking into the room few minutes later. He took the chair at the opposite side of Claire's bed. Heidi could see his tired face and messy hair. His one-day stubble had grown on his face. However, he had stayed here. He had stayed for Claire. Heidi could not see his hands, but they had probably laced on his lap. She could see his eagerness to touch her, but he could not do it now, because of her mother in the room.

'She is just extremely tired.' Peter coughed and stared at Claire.

'That's why she collapsed?' Heidi stared at Claire too.

'Yeah.' Peter coughed lightly. 'She shouldn't be here, you know?' He said suddenly and Heidi looked at him. 'She shouldn't lie on this bed.'

'Why?' She asked.

'Her ability should work and it shouldn't.' Pete tilted his head and looked down at his hands. 'I swore to keep her safe and to protect her. What am I doing now?'

'This is not your fault.' Heidi answered reluctantly.

'It is mine.' Peter whispered and rubbed his neck. 'It is…'

Just then, Mel rushed into the room all in tears. She looked at Claire, lying on the bed and sobbing lightly.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Peter.' Mel sniffed, still staring at Claire. 'I tried to keep her safe, but…'

'Why?' Heidi looked at her with confusion and Mel looked at her with strange expression on her face. It was as if she had not noticed her until now. 'Why you have to keep her safe?'

'I…' Mel stammered, but Peter interrupted her.

'Because I asked her too.' Heidi looked back at Peter and one frown appeared on her face.

'Why did you ask her that?'

'I told her to call me if they noticed Sylar around.' He answered straight.

'But…' Heidi looked confused.

'Mom?' Claire called her and Heidi looked at her daughter. 'What are you doing here?'

'They called me from your school.' Heidi took one of her hands and leaned to her. 'Are you okay, sweetie?'

'Yeah.' Claire released one smile. 'Peter said that you can take me home.'

'Are you sure?' Heidi looked up at him and Peter nodded.

'I'm sure.'

'Okay then.' Heidi nodded and got off her chair. 'I'm gonna fill the forms and we can go.'

'Wait!' Claire's voice stopped her at the door and Heidi turned around. 'I don't have clothes.'

'I can bring some for you.' Peter looked at her and Claire nodded.

'Okay then. You can bring me some clothes and mom can fill the forms.' She smiled sadly. 'I can wait here.'

'I can make you company.' Mel sat on the free chair and Heidi got off the room. Peter nodded at her and teleported away. Suddenly the room went quiet. Claire sighed tiredly and leaned her head on her pillow. 'So what is wrong now?'

'Huh?' Claire looked up at her friend. 'Everything is fine.'

'Then why you are here?' Mel frowned. 'Why you are in this hospital? Everything is fine with the baby, right?'

'Yeah.' Claire smiled, placing hands over her flat belly. 'He is perfectly fine.'

'Then?'

'I think my nerves are too tense.' Claire looked at the door. 'I'm scared, Mel.' She bit her lip. 'I can't stop thinking about my family and the time when they will find out.'

'I thought you meant Sylar.'

'Don't remind me of that monster!' Claire bit her lower lip. 'I'm trying to forget about him!' She rubbed her stomach. 'Peter said that he's going to protect us.'

'Us?' Mel's look fell on Claire's hands.

'Our baby and me.' Claire whispered and just then, they saw Peter teleported back into the room.

'I'm sorry, but I didn't know what you want to wear.' He said with confused expression on his face. Claire could not stop her smile. Peter held two pair of blue jeans and two blouses. The funny thing was that they looked almost the same.

'It's okay, baby.' Claire reached and touched his face. 'Thank you.'

Heidi walked in just in the moment when Peter was handing Claire one pair of clothes. She giggled at something and looked happy. Heidi coughed and saw Claire's smile faded immediately. Yeah, she looked strange. Her eyes looked down and she took the clothes from Peter's hands. He held her hand and helped her got off the bed. Claire hid in the bathroom and the others left to wait for her.

'I'm gonna wait outside.' Mel mumbled, feeling the pressure in the room. She walked out and closed the door behind. Peter sighed and stared at Heidi. She stared at him in her turn. There was something in her eyes, which scared him. Peter narrowed his eyes towards her.

'Are you trying to read my mind?' Heidi tilted her head towards him.

'Yes.' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'The strange thing here is that you think about… nothing.' He came closer to her. 'Are you hiding something from me?'

Heidi swallowed hard and looked at him challenging.

'Are you?'

Peter stopped in his middle way towards her. His eyes darkened, but just then, Claire walked out of the bathroom, fixing her hair in ponytail. Peter threw her one strange look and Claire stood still. Her eyes widened and Peter saw scare in them. His reactions were quicker than his thoughts. He reached and lay hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

'Are you ready to go?' He tried to smile, but Claire still looked worried.

'Yeah.' She looked up at her mother. 'Yeah, I think I am.'

'Well, let's go then!' Heidi nodded and turned around. Peter and Claire exchanged a look, but followed her. Mel was waiting for them outside the room. She threw one quizzical look at Claire. Her friend shrugged with confusion. Heidi looked strange, but they still did not know why.

Claire's mother did not say a word through the whole way back home. She just stared at the window and Claire's fear rose up. She barely suppressed the urge to caught Peter's hand. He was sitting right beside her. Still, Claire knew that if she did that, her mother would look at her even more strangely. Therefore, she bit her lower lip and just pressed her thigh against Peter. He had not say a word, but Claire knew that he felt the same.

Angela and Nathan were waiting for them in the foyer. They welcomed Claire with worried faces. Her father even hugged her and he was not that kind of a man. However, now he looked too upset to think about that.

'Are you tired, Claire?' He asked her, after giving her one bear hug. 'Do you want to eat in your room?'

'Nope.' Claire looked up at him. 'I'm fine dad and I'd love to have dinner with you.'

'That's great!' Nathan grinned and leaded her into the living room. He looked back at his wife. 'Tell them to put another fork for our daughter.'

'Sure.' Heidi nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, the family was having a dinner. However, it was special, because of Claire. She was the center of the attention and she was enjoying in that at first. Soon she felt tired and started yawning. Peter noticed that firs and coughed lightly, taking the attention. Nathan looked at him and Peter just rolled eyes towards Claire. His brother nodded.

'Go to bed, Claire!' He said and Claire barely suppressed another yawn. 'It's good that you're here with us, but I think you should lie down now.'

'But dad…' She tried to protest.

'And you're gonna skip the school tomorrow. I'm sure that we could call and your teachers would understand us.' Nathan frowned and Claire finally nodded with agreement.

'You can count on me for the practice.' Mel added.

'Thanks, Mel.' Claire got off her chair, but lost her balance. Peter caught her quickly. 'I'm fine.' She looked up at him.

'I know.' He answered but took her in his arms anyhow. 'I'm gonna take her upstairs. We don't want her to fall over the stairs.'

'Sure.' Nathan tilted his head looking at them. 'Good night Claire.'

'Good night dad.' Claire looked at him over Peter's shoulder. 'Good night everybody.'

'Night dear.' Her grandmother nodded at her.

Heidi remained silence. She watched how Peter was holding her daughter. He held her carefully as if she was something fragile. Heidi saw the moment when Claire leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. Peter looked at her back and they hid behind the wall. The dinner continued, but Heidi had lost her appetite.

She went upstairs couple of minutes later. Claire's door was half-open and Heidi pushed it lightly. She saw Peter sitting on her daughter's bed and stroking her hair. Claire was sleeping, but Peter was still there. Heidi coughed lightly and Peter looked up to her.

'We need to talk Peter.' She said and got out the room. He followed her and closed the door behind his back. His eyes narrowed and he nodded at his room. When they got inside and nobody could hear them, Heidi turned around at him. Her face was firm and his was blank.

'You know.' Peter said surprisingly. That caught Heidi unprepared, but she frowned against him.

'What exactly I have to know?' She tilted her head.

'Let's not playing games, shall we?' Peter hissed and buried hands in his pockets. 'You know and the question now is - what are you going to do about it?'

'How could you Peter?' Heidi gave up on the anger. 'How could you lie to us? Both of you!'

'It just happened.' Peter ran fingers though his hair. 'We didn't want that, but…'

'You have to stop!' Claire interrupted him and came closer to him. 'You have to stop that now!'

'I can't.' He shook his head and his voice was thick of emotions. 'I can't do that.'

'Why?' Heidi did not sound any better.

'Because…' Peter met Heidi's eyes and she winced. 'I lo-…'

She did not let him finish. Peter flinched from the sound of the slamming door and suddenly he wished he had thought of something else.


	36. Chapter 36 It's ours

_**Chapter 36 It's ours**_

Claire came back to school and everything was normal again. However, Peter knew that the situation is far from normal. Still, he kept his concerns hidden from Claire. Heidi had not said a word after their talk. Moreover, she was not talking with him. It was strange for the family, but no one asked why. No one seemed to notice that.

Two weeks after Claire's arrival from the hospital, the situation was already unbearable and Peter was on the verge of emotional crisis. On the top of that, they booked him for one very important meeting in Ireland. Nobody asked him though. However, Peter knew that he had to tell that to Claire and she was not going to be very happy. Moreover, Sylar was still running free and Peter was concerned about Claire's safety.

Something was about to happen and Peter could feel it. He hated to be right sometimes.

Everything started when Claire came back from school. It was Friday by the end of the second week of her returning there and she had skipped few classes. That was not her first time. Claire loved to do that before. She usually went for shopping, but not this time. Now she just got bored.

Her whole family was waiting for her in the living room. Her father called her in the moment she passed the door.

'Claire?' His voice made her stood still. She took deep breath and walked into the room. Angela was sitting on the couch. Her mother stood by the window and stared at her. Her father was staying by the fireplace and he looked angry. The only person missing here was Peter.

Claire swallowed hard and looked around her family. They all looked upset.

'Hi.' She said quietly. One nervous smile appeared on her face. 'What's wrong?'

'Look for yourself!' Nathan shoved the morning paper in her hands.

'What?' Claire looked at him with confusion. Her face got pale.

'Just read the damn article!' Nathan hissed and turned his back on her.

Claire had no other choice, but to follow his words. She looked down and read the title.

_CLAIRE PETRELLI IS PREGNANT! _

That was enough to make her loose her balance and fell on the near armchair. She dropped the paper on her lap and covered her face with her hands.

'I can't believe this!' She shook her head.

'What was the emergency?' Peter just had teleported into the living room. He looked annoyed, but then he saw Claire, crying in her hands. His whole attitude changed. Peter rushed to her, but then saw the paper, lying over her lap. He took it and read the title of the article. 'Damn those journalists!' He cursed.

'Do not try to lie to me, 'cos I called the nurse, took care of you then!' Nathan frowned. 'I have your file, Claire! How could you do this to me?'

'I'm sorry…' Claire cried and uncovered her eyes. They were wet as her whole face. 'This wasn't…'

'You have to make an abortion!' Nathan snapped and that was the moment, Claire stopped crying. Her hands covered her belly and stared at her father.

'No!' Her voice was loud and clear.

'No?'

'I won't kill my child, because of my mistake!' Claire lifted her chin up and got off the armchair. 'Besides, it's too late! I'm on my fourth month!'

'Fine!' Nathan still sounded angrily. 'Then we could give it for adoption!'

'No!' Claire snapped again. 'You can't make me do it!'

'I'm your father and you're still a minor! Do you know that this could ruin our family?'

'Take it easy, Nate!' Peter frowned behind Claire and Nathan looked up at his brother.

'You are taking her side! Why I'm not surprised?' He hissed. 'This time she has to listen to me! She already made a mistake and now she has to pay for it.'

Claire could feel Peter's anger now. She was sure that he barely kept his mouth shut. However, it had not shut enough.

'Stop scaring her and act like her father!'

'What?' Nathan clenched his fists and took few steps towards Claire and Peter.

'You heard me!' Peter snapped and stood before Claire, protecting her with his body. 'You're acting like politician, not like her father!'

'Peter!' Angela got off the couch, trying to prevent the fight.

'Stay away from his, mom!' Her yonger son did not even look at her.

'Do you know what being a father is?' Nathan snapped and Peter winced under his look. He had to admit – his brother knew where to hit him.

'Oh!' Claire surprised exclamation pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to look at her face.

'What's wrong?' He asked her anxiously.

'I.. I think he moves.' She looked at him with confusion.

'Are you sure?'

Claire took his hand instead of an answer and placed his palm on her belly. Then suddenly they were alone. When Peter felt one of the first moves of his son, he barely kept his urge to shed happy tears. Claire had covered his hand and stared at his eyes lovingly.

'Who is the father, Claire?' Nathan's question pulled them out of their world. Peter frowned and turned around again. He stared at his brother, trying to figure out the best way out. 'Is that boy… Brody?'

'Yeah.' Mel's voice echoed from the door. She stepped into the room.

'How would you know that?' Nathan frowned.

'Because…' Claire stepped in front of Peter. She licked her lips nervously. 'Because I told her.'

'What?' She heard Peter's angry voice from behind and winced.

'It's true!' Claire said once again. She was trying to protect him.

'So where is that bastard now?' Nathan clenched his fists. 'He raped you?'

'I…' Claire bit her lower lip, feeling the pain from the lie. 'Yeah.'

'Then why you want to keep this baby?' her mother abandoned her place by the window and came closer to her. 'If Brody raped you…'

'Stop!' Peter hissed suddenly.

'I'm asking her question.' Heidi looked up at him. Then Peter realized that she knew the truth.

'Mom!' Claire's thin voice took back her attention. 'I don't want to kill my baby.'

'Brody has to pay!' Nathan scowled and hit the edge of the fireplace. 'That son of a bitch!'

'I'm sorry.' Claire flinched. 'I never meant to hurt you.'

'But you did!' Nathan shot her one look. 'You should've told us about that.'

'I'm sorry.' Claire repeated.

'You should marry him!' Angela got off the couch.

'What?' Claire and Peter asked in one voice.

'What are you talking about, ma?' Nathan snapped, looking at her. 'The boy raped my daughter and you want… that?'

'He has to take the responsibility of his actions, Nathan.' Angela frowned. 'This child is his too. He has to give it his name.'

'Okay, stop it mom!' Peter said with trembling voice. He just had felt the first moves of his child. Now he was losing it. Peter just imagined his son in Brody's arms. He was looking at him and was calling him '_daddy'_. The pain in his heart was unbearable.

'What's wrong Peter?' Angela narrowed eyes towards her son. 'You are against that marriage too? Why? I thought you care about Claire. Brody…'

'He is not the father.' Peter almost whispered.

'Peter no!' Claire grabbed his arm, shaking her head furiously. 'Don't do this!'

'I have to, beautiful.' He gave her one crooked smile and looked at her scared face. 'I can't let you do this! I can't let you make the biggest mistake of your life!'

'You don't have to do this, please!' She cried. 'You don't have to suffer like this!'

'I will suffer more if I don't do it.'

'Peter?' Nathan looked at him quizzically. 'What is going on here? What are you talking about? Claire just said that…'

'She lied.' Peter said with low voice. 'She lied to protect me.'

'Protect you?' Nathan frowned. 'What is that supposed to mean? She is pregnant…'

'… from me!' Peter finished Nathan's sentence and stared at him.

'What?' Nathan shouted.

'Her child is mine.' Peter felt Claire squeezing his arm.

'No!' Angela covered her mouth and shook her head. 'This can't be true!'

'Are you kidding?' Nathan looked at his brother with disbelief. 'Please tell me that you're kidding!'

'No!' Peter said with harassed voice. 'I'm not kidding.'

'So you two…' Nathan's face darkened. 'I'm gonna kill you Pete!' He rushed to him, but Peter held him with telekinetic at one place. Claire was beside him and he did not want to risk it.

'I'm sorry.' Peter's face faded.

'You lied to me!' Nathan clenched his fists, but he could not move. 'You betrayed me! Your own brother!'

'It wasn't only Peter, okay?' Claire swallowed hard, but still decided to talk. She could not let Peter took the blame. 'I was there too.'

'You better shut up, young lady!' Nathan hissed. 'I'm not gonna let you keep that baby!'

'What?' Claire uttered.

'It's wrong and I can't stand to look at it!'

'This is not for you okay?' Claire increased her voice. 'This child is mine and I'm his mother!'

'His?' Heidi asked quietly, but Peter avoided her look.

'I'm not gonna let you take him away from me!' Claire yelled with fear in her voice. 'You can't do this!'

'No, he can't!' Peter hissed and clenched his jaw. 'He won't do it!'

'Stay out of this!' Nathan scowled. 'You've done enough!'

'I'm not gonna stay away from this!' Peter scowled too. 'I know that you're feeling hurt now. I know that you have every right to be mad and blame us for everything. However, I can't let you do this, Nathan!'

'He won't.' Heidi said quietly and her husband looked at her with confusion. 'He won't do this.'

'What?' Nathan shouted at her. 'Are you crazy? They are relatives. You can't let them to…'

'It's a child, Nathan.' Heidi spoke low. 'You can blame them, but you can't blame that child.'

'She is right.' Angela supported her and nodded at Nathan. 'You can't make that child suffer for their mistake!'

'Ma!'

'Okay, let's calm down now.' Angela said with her firm voice. 'We can speak tomorrow morning.'

'But…'

'I said tomorrow Nathan!' Angela snapped and then looked at her granddaughter. 'Claire, you look tired dear. Peter, take her upstairs!'

'Ma!'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and Claire took his hand. They walked out of the room, followed by Mel.

'Now.' Angela looked at her son. 'I think I can suggest something.'

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, I just wanted you to know that I'm going on a vacation by the sea. I'm gonna try to update this story as often as I can. Anyway, wish me wireless internet there and I'm so on! *winks***_

_**Love as always,**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	37. Chapter 37 Fixing mistakes

_**Chapter 37 Fixing mistakes**_

Peter had called emergency in the hospital. It was in the middle of the night and he kissed Claire's forehead, before leaving. He had stayed with her in her room. They had not talked, but Claire just wanted him there. She had fallen asleep in his arms and Peter held her until the moment of the call.

He rushed out of the house and went straight at the hospital. It was about one of his patients. He was getting worse and Peter was responsible for his survival. He saved the man, but after that was so tired that he fell asleep in the on-call room. He thought that is the better idea. Her shift started after two hours.

Then he spent one busy day at the emergency. Two car crashes, one shot wound and few stitches. He felt like a crap by the end of the day. When he finally got home, they called him to confirm his flight. He had to flight for Ireland with Hospital's private plane; otherwise, Peter would just teleported there.

He confirmed, but was not sure that he wanted to go. Claire still needed him and he had second thought about that conference.

'Don't go!' One low voice made him jump from surprise. He just had sat on his bed. Peter looked up and saw… himself! He wore black and looked a lot darker than he looked.

'You?' He shook his head. 'I mean me? Or… Damn! This is so confusing!'

'Just listen okay?' Peter nodded and stared at his reflection. Actually, the other Peter looked much older than he did.

'Are you from the future?'

'Oh great!' The other Peter sighed tiredly and ran fingers through his hair. 'Now I have to explain you this…'

'Just say yes or no!' Peter frowned.

'I am from the future, but this is not the future I want for you.' He said and stared at Peter.

'What?' Peter looked completely confused. 'Why?'

'Why?' The other Peter laughed bitterly. 'Everything starts here in this room. You choose to go for Ireland.'

'So?' Peter shrugged. 'Maybe this is not a bad idea. Besides I can…'

'You can teleport from there and still could protect Claire?' The other Peter rose up his eyebrows ironically. 'Don't be so naïve!'

'You're mocking with yourself?' Peter tilted his head. 'Nice!'

'It doesn't matter what you think!' The other Peter became serious again. 'You have to stay here!'

'Why should I believe you?' Peter crossed arms before his chest.

'Because I'm you!'

'Yeah right?' Peter snapped and got off the bed.

'You don't believe me?' The other Peter grabbed his hand. 'See for yourself!' Then he squeezed his eyes and they teleported away. Peter just could not believe it. He had kidnapped from himself.

When he opened his eyes, Peter found out that they were in the middle of some corridor. People rushed around them and looked very busy. However, there was something strange in this corridor.

'We are in one special clinic, Peter.' The other Peter said. 'Come with me.' He nodded and turned around. Peter followed him.

'What is that clinic?' He asked his older self. Just now, he noticed some people with white overalls. 'Hey you!' Peter increased his voice, but then looked confused. 'Or me? I don't know how to call you, but hey!' He grabbed the other Peter's arm and forced him to stop. 'You have to tell me what this is? Where are we?'

'You mean when we are?' The older Peter shrugged and released from Peter's grip.

'Okay, where are we?'

'Two years in the future.'

'You are kidding me!' Peter frowned and looked around once again. 'Okay, I'm gonna play. Where are we?'

'I just told you.'

'Is this some kind of… mental institution?' Peter asked and noticed the other Peter flinched barely noticeable. His face faded and he looked extremely sad.

'Come.' He said instead of an answer. 'I want you to meet someone.'

'Who?' Peter asked with confusion, but his old self pushed him through the near door. Then Peter froze. He saw Claire sitting in one chair and staring through the window. This Claire had nothing to do with his Claire. Her hair was not golden anymore. Her curls were silver and fell on the mess over her back. She wore simple green vest and black jeans. Her face looked sad and so absent that Peter felt pain in his heart.

'It hurts isn't it?' The other Peter asked him and Peter looked at his old self. He stared at his Claire and his face darkened. His eyes stared at the woman on that chair. Peter could see that he still loved Claire. Then what had happened. 'They took our son.' The older Peter answered him. He had read his mind, but Peter had not scared anymore. He just wanted to know the truth.

'Who?' He asked quietly. 'Who took him?'

'My brother.' The older Peter whispered. 'My brother and my mother planned all this while I was in Ireland. They sent me the Haitian and I lost my memory. When I finally remembered my life it was too late.'

'Why?'

'They sent Claire somewhere until the baby's born. Then they took him from her. She said it was a boy.' The other Peter crooked his face and bit his lower lip.

'How did you find her?'

'They took her back home.' The older Peter whispered. 'But she was not the same and when I came back and asked about our boy…' He made short pause. 'They told me that he is in good hands and I don't have to worry about. When I asked about Claire, Heidi took me to see her. And I saw her just like this.'

'She hasn't spoken since then?' Peter swallowed his own pain.

'Oh, she did.' The older Peter could not stop staring at her. 'When she saw me, she fell in my arms and cried all night. Then she told me about everything and asked me to find our son.'

'But you couldn't?'

'I've tried so many times and I'm still trying.' The older Peter shook his head. 'No result.'

'Why didn't you ask them? Hell! Why didn't you read their minds?' Peter cursed and his other self looked at him.

'I tried that too, but my mom thought it well. The Haitian had erased their memory too. They couldn't remember where the baby is.'

'Mel? You should ask Mel!'

'The Haitian too.' Peter shook his head again. 'I just told you that I tried everything!'

'Peter?' They heard Claire's voice and looked at her.

'Hey beautiful.' The older Peter said and went to her. He knelt before her and took her hands in his. 'How are you today?'

'You found him?' She asked instead of an answer. His face darkened even more.

'No, I'm still looking.'

'You have to find him.' Claire tilted her head and looked through the window. 'You have to find him.' She repeated again like an echo and the older Peter got off the floor. He looked extremely sad.

'I can't look her like this!' Peter almost moaned from the emotional pain.

'Go back and don't take that flight to Ireland!' His older self came closer to him. 'Do you hear me? Find Claire and take her away from our family!'

'But…'

'If you don't want her to end up like this, you have to listen to me!' The other Peter insisted and grabbed his shoulder.

'I saved one two years old boy in the hospital.' Peter said suddenly.

'What?' The older Peter took few steps back.

'They said that some young woman had left him in the park.' Peter tried to remember. 'Is it possible…? I thought I saw something familiar in him and then Claire had these dreams…'

'Go back, Peter!' The older Peter swallowed hard. 'Maybe it was him, but you can't repeat my mistakes! Do you hear me?'

'I won't!' Peter whispered and nodded at his older self. Then with just one blink of his eyes he was back home. How did he do that, it was mystery for him. However, he did not have time to think about that. His only thought was Claire and he rushed out of his room.

'Claire!' He called her name before her door, but nobody answered him. 'Claire!' This time he opened the door and got inside of her room. It was dark and Peter switched on the lights. Her bed was empty. She was gone. He was already late. 'Not this time!' He hissed and got out of her room.

Peter ran down on the corridor to his mother's room. He opened he door without knocking. She was sleeping, but that was not important for him now. The only important thing was Claire.

'Wake up, mom!' Peter said loudly and switched on the light. Angela almost jumped on the bed and looked around with scare.

'What?' She looked up at Peter and frowned. 'What are you doing here, Peter?'

'I want to ask you something and I'm leaving.' He sat on her bed and tilted his head.

'You supposed to be on your bed right now. Aren't you going to Ireland tomorrow?' She asked him and sat on her bed too, covering with her blanket.

'Where is Claire?' Peter asked instead of an answer and saw his mother avoiding his eyes. 'Where is she, mom?'

'You have to come back to your senses, Peter!' Angela got off the bed and Peter followed her.

'I have to see Claire!' He snapped. 'Where is she?'

'Peter, please…' Angela grabbed his arms, but Peter pushed her away.

'Tell me or I'll make you!'

'I can't tell you!' Angela said firmly snapping back at her original cold attitude.

'Fine!' Peter stared at her eyes and suddenly she spoke.

'Odessa, Texas.'

'Thank you!' Peter closed his eyes and thought of Claire.

'Peter, stop!' His mother scream went away. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of one dusk room. He looked around and saw Claire, lying on the small bed. Her face had exposed to his look. Peter took few slow steps to her and then sat on the bed, stroking her golden hair.

'You don't have to be afraid anymore.' He whispered and just then, she opened her eyes, looking at him. One smiled appeared on her face.

'You are here.' She whispered and Peter leaned to kiss her.

'I'm here, beautiful.'


	38. Chapter 38 Take my hand

_**Chapter 38**__** Take my hand**_

They lay at each other arms and kept quiet. It was still dark outside, but nobody felt the need of sleeping. They just enjoyed at each other's company. Peter had pulled her closer in his arms. Her back had pressed against his chest. His face had buried in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. His hand covered her belly and Claire had laced fingers with his.

'How did you find me?' Claire asked few minutes later. 'I thought that they won't tell you this.'

'I asked my mother and she was more than happy to obligate.' Peter kissed the back of her head and Claire closed eyes with pleasure.

'Mh… Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you are here.'

'But?'

'But what are we going to do now?'

'I don't know yet.' Peter shrugged. 'I just wanted to find you before it's too late.'

'Too late?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'I thought that it's better if I'm away for some time.' Peter shrugged. 'Remember my conference in Ireland?' Claire nodded and he continued. 'I was just about packing my bags when my future me teleported just in the middle of my room.'

'Your future you?' Claire turned around in his hands to look at him. 'Peter, are you alright?'

'It was me, Claire.' His face faded. 'I swear! I couldn't believe it at first, but then he teleported me in his time and I saw you.'

'Oh.' Claire saw the pain in his eyes and understood that the story was not good for them.

'I saw you in one mental facility. You were there, sitting on one chair and staring through the window.' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'The other Peter told me that you are like this since the moment they took our son from you.'

'What?' Claire's eyes widened and she placed hand over her belly protectively. 'What happened then? Who took him?'

'Our family.' Peter answered quietly and touched her face. 'After his birth'

'But…Where were you?'

'I was in Ireland without my memory.' Peter's voice trembled. 'The other Peter stopped me from going, though.'

'That's why you're here? That's why you found me so quickly.' Claire shivered and Peter pulled the warm blanket over her body, covering her shoulders.

'I'm here, because I wanted to be here. I wanted to be with you, but my future me just pushed me a little bit in that direction.' Peter kissed her forehead. 'Don't worry. We'll figure something out.'

'Okay.' Claire calmed in his hands and soon she was falling asleep. Peter could not sleep. Not yet. He had to think about this new situation. His hospital career was over or, he could accept that place in LA they had offered him just week ago. He had refused, because of Claire and their life together in NY. Now they could not stay in New York. It was impossible with their family on their feet. Yeah, the LA was a good option for now. Peter decided to make the call on the next day. He wrapped arm around Claire's waist and closed his eyes, finally found his place.

It was tough morning. The first signs of the upcoming thunder make them woke up. Peter stared at the window and saw the pouring rain outside. He frowned, but then the door opened and he saw one tall curly woman walked into the room. Peter frowned even more. She did not knock.

'Good morning.' His voice surprised her and she stared at him with confusion.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my house?' She asked angrily. 'And why you two share one bed?'

'I'm Peter and I'm here to take Claire.' Peter got off the bed carefully. Claire still slept despite the noise outside.

'You can't take her. She is under our custody.'

'Oh, but I can, because she is pregnant with my child and I won't leave her alone here!'

'She is pregnant?' The woman stared at him with surprise. 'I didn't know that!'

'Who are you anyhow?' Peter tilted his head.

'I'm Sandra Bennet and you are in my house.'

'Bennet…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Why's that sounds so familiar to me?'

'My husband is Noah Bennet.' Sandra tilted her head, still trying to understand the new situation.

'Huh! That is it! Noah Bennet works for my mother.' Peter nodded. 'So she gave Claire to him.' He murmured under his nose. 'Smart move! I would never guess where she is…'

'Hey! Who is your mother anyhow?' Sandra looked at him with annoyance. 'What have she done?'

'My mother is Angela Petrelli and your husband works for her. She wanted Claire away from me and that's why she hid her here.' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'I thought that your husband told you about this.'

'He never speaks for his job.' Sandra shook her head. 'But he insists for this girl to stay here.'

'She can't be here.' Peter frowned. 'I am going to take her with me as long as she is ready!'

'Why they want you apart? I mean, she is pregnant from you. Why don't you just marry her?'

Peter laughed bitterly.

'I wish that was possible.'

'Why's not?'

'You're asking too many questions!' Peter frowned.

'Baby?' Claire called him and Peter turned around to look at her. She was awake and looked sleepily at him.

'I'm here, beautiful.' He answered softly. 'You can rest some more if you want to. Everything is okay.'

'Okay.' Claire followed his advice and closed her eyes again. Peter turned around and looked up at Sandra. She was smiling.

'That girl holds your heart, huh?'

'Yeah.' Peter smiled and tilted his head. 'She holds it tight.'

'You can take her whatever you want, but I don't know what to explain to my husband.' Sandra frowned.

'When is he coming back?' Peter looked at her.

'The early afternoon, why?'

'Then we will stay here until then and I'm gonna talk with him instead of you.' Peter smiled again. 'Don't worry. I'm sure that we'll ménage to fix things.'

'Okay.' Sandra sighed with relief. 'Now, are you hungry? I have the breakfast ready. Do you want to join me?'

'I'm gonna wait her and we can join you later, okay?' Peter nodded at Sandra and she nodded back.

'Okay. I am going to put one extra plate.' She said before leaving and closed the door behind her back. Peter sighed and sat on the bed. He touched Claire's face and one thin smile appeared on his face. They would make it. He was sure now.

The ringing of Claire's phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He saw it Mel's name as the Caller's ID. Peter sighed and put the phone close to his ear.

'Hi Mel!'

'Peter?' He heard her surprised voice. 'I thought… this is Claire's number, isn't it?'

'Yeah.' Peter frowned.

'So that means that… you are together?'

'Claire just woke up.' Peter smiled, seeing Claire stretching her back in the bed.

'Oh that is good news.' Mel sighed with relief. 'I thought that you're never going to find her.'

'What? Why?' Peter frowned even more.

'They didn't tell me.' Mel made short pause. 'When I asked where Claire is, they told me that this is not of my business. '

'Who told you this?' Peter saw Claire watched him with concern, but he put his hand up. 'Who told you that this is not of your business?'

'Your mother.' Mel answered correctly. 'She said that I don't have to worry more about Claire. She told me that my friend is in good hands.'

'She is with me now, so don't worry!'

'That's good.' Mel lowered her voice. 'Be careful with her, okay? She needs you now.'

'I will.' Peter smiled. 'Bye Mel and we'll keep in touch!'

'Bye Peter. Wish you luck.' Mel said and hung up the phone.

Peter hung up too and threw it onto the nightstand. He rubbed his chin and sat on the bed.

'What's wrong?' Claire placed hands on his shoulders and Peter smiled again. It was not time for smiles, but he felt the need to smile now just because she was here. She squeezed him lightly and rested chin on the top of his head. That was good.

'It was Mel.' Peter finally spoke and felt her arms circled around his waist. He covered her hands on his belly. 'She says that my mother told her that you are in good hands. However, she hadn't told her where you are.'

'I'm in good hands now.' Peter felt her pleasurable sigh.

'You are not regret about it?' She asked him quietly. 'It's too much for you to sacrifice.'

'Hey.' Peter turned around slightly and patted his lap. Claire sat on it and he buried fingers into her hair. 'We are in this together, aren't we?'

'I think so.' One shy smile appeared on her face. 'I wish things were easier, but I also want to keep our son.'

'I just changed the future.' Peter shrugged and pressed one soft kiss on her temple. 'I swore that I would protect you and I'll keep my word.'

'Okay.' Claire pecked his lips and got off his lap. 'I think I need to visit the bathroom now.'

'Hurry up!' Peter yelled after her, while she was closing the door. 'They are waiting for us downstairs.'

'I'm coming!' Claire yelled behind the closing door. Peter smiled and leaned back on the bed. He crossed fingers behind his neck and closed his eyes for one moment thinking about his next move. Now Claire depended on him. He was responsible for her life.

Five minutes later Claire walked out of the bathroom. She looked refreshed and just tied up her hair at the nape of her neck. She wore thin green blouse and Peter could see the small protuberance of her belly. Claire followed his look and her hands slipped hands there.

'It is little obvious now. Don't you think?' She looked at him.

'Yeah, I can see it.' Peter looked up at her and his face went serious. 'I'll take care of you. I'll take care for the both of you.'

'I know.' Claire walked to him and reached hand. 'I know that you can do it, Peter. You are my hero remember? Now let's go downstairs, okay?'

'Okay.' Peter smiled and took her hand. 'Let's go eat.'


	39. Chapter 39 Let’s start it from here

_**Chapter 39**__** Let's start it from here**_

Peter and Claire went downstairs, holding hands. There was not any point of hiding. Everything was clear now. Everything was obvious and besides, Sandra did not know anything about their past. When they showed up, Sandra welcomed them with smile and introduced them to her son Lyle. He was teenager and looked very normal. Claire would never guess that Noah Bennet was his father. He was so smiley and joyful and he was close to her age. It was strange, but since Peter had became something more in her life, Claire thought that the boys at her age were immature. However, she thought that Lyle was one cute boy and she had always imagined to have a brother like him.

'So, I understood that you two are expecting your first baby.' Sandra poured some tea at Claire's cup.

'Um… yeah.' Claire smiled shyly and looked up at Peter. 'I'm in the fourth month already.'

'Forth month?' Sandra smiled and leaned back on her chair. 'That's so wonderful.'

'Aren't you too young, Claire?' Lyle asked her with curiosity.

'I think that everything in this life happens with reason.' She placed hand on her belly. 'No, I do not feel too young of having kids. I thought I am at first, but then realized that I love my child more than my principles.'

'Wow!' Lyle exclaimed and stared at Peter. 'Are you sure that she is eighteen?'

'Yeah.' Peter suppressed his smile. 'I am sure.'

'She doesn't sound like she is eighteen.'

'She is, and you can trust me.' Peter nodded seriously, but then his face crooked in smile.

'You look so happy together.' Sandra tilted her head.

'It's because we don't have to hide anymore.' Claire answered quietly and felt Peter squeezing her hand.

'Why you have to hide?' Lyle looked confused. 'I mean yeah, the age deference and stuff, but…'

'I think you should go to school!' Sandra frowned against her son.

'But…'

'Now!' She stared at him and Lyle sighed with annoyance, but listened to her and got off the table.

'Ok. I think I really should go. Bye guys.' He waved at Peter and Claire and walked out of the room.

'Forgive me about him, he is little tactless.'

'It's okay.' Peter tilted his head.

Just then, they heard the front door opening and few seconds later, Noah was in the kitchen. He did not look happy.

'Your mother called.' He stared at Peter. 'She said that you might be here with Claire. You have to go, now!'

Peter just sat there with arm around Claire's shoulder. He did not move, but his face changed. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Noah.

'I won't do that and you know it!' Peter said with low voice.

'Noah!' Sandra called him and her husband looked at her direction. 'What is this?'

'Peter wasn't supposed to be here!' Noah snapped.

'Where I supposed to be?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'In Ireland? Where your partner is waiting to erase my memory?'

'How..?' Noah looked shocked.

'I just wanna know. Whose idea that was?' Peter got off his chair and stood before Claire. 'My mom's or yours?'

'Don't make me use force, Peter!' Noah frowned.

'So it was my mom.' Peter tilted his head. 'I have to say that I'm not surprised. However, stealing a child of its mother is the worst idea ever.'

'I haven't said that.' Noah avoided his eyes.

'But that was the plan, wasn't it? First, you had to make me forget about Claire and then you had to steal our child. Is that right?' Peter did not even blink. However, he still remembered the pain he felt, seeing Claire at that mental institution. She looked so devastated and all because of this plan.

'Is that true, Noah?' Sandra stared at her husband with disbelief in her eyes. 'Were you really able to do this?'

'Those were the orders.' Noah took his glass off his face. 'I just followed them.'

'You followed the orders?' Sandra shook her head. 'How could you do such horrible thing?'

'But..'

'Stealing a child of a mother's hands? Is that your best job?'

'Sandra…'

'Enough!' Peter snapped. 'I'm taking Claire with me and there is nothing you can do!'

'Don't make me do this Peter!' Noah snarled and pulled one gun out of his pocket. Peter only tilted his head, smiling.

'You think I'm not faster than your bullet over here?'

'It's not bullet, but it'll make you calm down!' Noah narrowed his eyes. 'So, what it's gonna be?'

'Peter…' Claire grabbed his arm and he felt her scare for him. However, he was sure in his powers. Therefore, Peter rubbed his chin with his other hand and stared at Noah.

'You know… I thought that my mother thought you well.'

'Noah, what are you doing?' Sandra still looked shocked. 'Just let them go. They'll have a child, please!'

'I'm gonna talk with you later!' Noah hissed at his wife.

'I thought she told you about my _'obsession'_ for Claire.' Peter bit his lower lip. 'I know she told you that I'm sick and I need help, but I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine.'

'You are in love with your niece! How can you be fine?' Noah hissed challenging.

'What?' They heard Sandra's voice and saw her staring at Claire. 'You are his… niece?'

'My father is his brother, yes.' Claire answered quietly.

'But you two are so perfect together. How is this possible?' Sandra looked at Claire and then her eyes fell on Peter. 'I'd never guess that.'

'I love him and he loves me. We didn't want this, but it happen.' Claire lifted her chin up, showing that she was not sorry for her decision.

'Yeah…' Noah scoffed. 'The perfect pair and now I have to fix their mistakes.'

'Nobody asked you this.' Peter answered him challenging. 'Just let us go and I promise that I won't hurt you.'

'I am the man holding the gun now!' Noah charged his weapon, but Peter pushed it away just with one fling of his hand.

'Now you aren't!' He said mockingly. 'See how quick the life changes, huh?'

'We aren't finish, Peter' Noah's eyes narrowed towards him.

'We are, Noah!' Peter answered quietly. 'If you try to find us and take our son away, I promise you – it'll hurt!'

'I can't let you go, Peter!' He said and pulled another gun out of his pocket. He pressed the trigger and two darts flew towards Peter.

Peter was quick. He just narrowed his eyes and stopped the darts in the mid air. Then he looked down and the small items followed his look. They fell on the floor with thud sound.

'Oh my!' Sandra exclaimed and pressed hands to her chest. 'Who are you?' She looked at Peter. 'How did you do that?'

'I'm someone like you.' Peter tried to sound normal. 'I just have something more in my blood that allows me do things like this.'

'But you are a human.' Sandra wanted to be sure and Peter released one thin smile.

'Yes, I am.'

'But…'

'We have to go now.' Peter interrupted her and looked at Claire.

'Yes.' She licked her lips and looked up at him with unsure smile on her lips. 'I think we have to go.'

'Okay.' Peter took her hand and nodded at Sandra. 'Thanks for the breakfast. You are one good person and have beautiful heart. We'll never forget you!' Then his look fell on Noah. 'As for you… I hope you'll remember my words and stay away from us!'

'You know that I can't do this!' Noah frowned.

'Then be careful, 'cos I won't let you hurt us. You can tell this to my mother, okay? Bye now!' Peter nodded and squeezed his eyes. He teleported away along with Claire.

When Claire opened her eyes she found out that, they were on one beach. It was early morning and she looked up at Peter. He saw the confusion in her eyes and smiled widely.

'Welcome to LA.' He grinned against her and her mouth opened from surprise.

'LA?' She stared at him with disbelief. 'What we are doing here?'

'They offered me one job here just few weeks ago. I refused, because that meant that I had to came and live here.'

'So you stayed, because of me?' Claire's eyes shone with love. 'You wanted to be with me?'

'Yeah.' Peter pinched her nose and she frowned playfully. 'I wanted to be with you and that's why I said _no_ to that offer.'

'Now you can accept it.' Claire nodded, but then frowned. 'They could find us here easily.'

'They could, but I don't think that our family would risk with such a scandal.' Peter slipped hand over her shoulders and stopped it on her arm. 'I can't even imagine how my mother's brain works lately.'

'But this was a shock for them, you have to admit.' Claire looked up at him.

'Shock is a little word here, beautiful.' Peter's face faded. 'We betrayed their trust and this is something we can't bring it back.'

'You know what I want for now?' Claire leaned on his body and stared at the ocean. 'I want our baby to be healthy and happy. I want him to have anything he wants, but most of all I want him to have his parents alive and together.'

'It's a nice wish.' She heard Peter's quiet laugh.

'That's only thing I have in my mind now.' Claire shrugged.

'Well, we have to find nice little apartment here and then I have to call Sean to help me with my job in NY.' Peter said thoughtfully.

'Your job there?'

'Yeah. He has to fill some documents for my quitting there. Then I have to call to the clinic here and see what I can do.'

'Right.' Claire nodded.

'Then we have to find some school for you.'

'School for me?' Claire almost jumped from surprise and looked up at him. 'Why? Peter I'm one pregnant woman. I don't need school. I need rest!'

'Hm, nice try, but you have to finish school and have a diploma. I insist!'

'But how?' Claire blinked against him. 'I'm pregnant and that's obvious.'

'You're gonna be… a private student.'

'Private?'

'Yeah. You just have to visit some evening classes and then you have to attend at some exams. That is how you will get your diploma. Plus, we can go back at NY for your prom, what do you think?'

'My prom?' Claire rolled eyes towards her belly. 'With this belly? Are you serious?'

'I am.' Peter nodded. 'And it's gonna be briefly. I know that you'll miss your prom after that, so…'

'You're thinking about me.' Claire reached and touched his face. 'Thank you for that, but what about you? What about your friends there?'

'I don't have friends.' His face faded and Claire saw the same pain she had seen before. Something had happened to him.

'What's wrong, baby?' Claire caressed his face. 'You know you can tell me everything.'

'It's not the right time, beautiful.' He tried to smile. 'Your family is in New York. You can't see them as often as you want.'

'I told you what I want now.' Claire said bravely. She took his free hand and placed his palm on her belly. 'That is all I want for now. That's all I need.'

'Okay.' Peter leaned and kissed her forehead. 'Let's do it then!'


	40. Chapter 40 The Prom

_**Chapter 40**__** The Prom**_

Peter used his name and his accounts to buy one beautiful apartment, far away from the noisy city. Claire started her new life as a private student and Peter his new job. One month later, the things were good. They lived as one normal couple, without hiding. There was no need anymore. However, they were not a normal couple and they both knew that.

Nathan and Heidi had not called to Claire, despite the fact that they knew her number. Claire told Peter that she was not concerned about that, but he knew that she missed her parents.

Angela made few attempts to talk with Peter, but he refused to talk to her. There was too much pain between them and he needed time. However, Peter was not a fool and he knew that his mother was not going to give up. He knew that she was planning something new. Angela Petrelli could not let things happened without her intervene.

Mel and Sean were the only people, Peter and Claire talked regularly. Mel told her the date of the prom and Peter promised Claire to be there. He wanted her to be happy, especially now. She was in her fifth month and she was glowing. Her belly was obvious and she was showing it proudly. Claire looked happy and relaxed and Peter loved to see her in that way. Her lessons were easy for her. Claire was one clever girl and he enjoyed to watch her studying. She was sitting on the bed with all books around her. Her blond hair had tied up at the nape of her neck and she loved to bit her lower lip. When she happened to see him staring at her, she smiled and reached hand for him to join.

Peter worked at one private clinic. The job was not that much and he could spend more time with Claire at their new home.

They were alone now, but none of them was complaining.

'Claire?' Peter just got home. He closed the door behind his back and walked into the apartment.

'In here.' She called him from the small living room and Peter followed her voice. He saw her, lying on the couch. Her eyes had closed and one thin smile danced on her lips. 'You come home early?'

'The last patient did not show up.' Peter went to her and pressed lips to her forehead. Her hands rested on her belly and Peter watched her fingers moved slightly. 'How are you today?'

'Ugh… I am fine, but our boy is little playful.' Claire opened her eyes and looked at him. 'He chose to wake up early, so I wake up early too.'

'Hm…' Peter covered her hands and sat on the ground close to her. 'Why haven't you called me?'

'Because there is nothing to worry about.' Claire rubbed one side of her belly and closed her eyes again. 'He is one energetic boy.'

'Any other pains?' He tried to sound normal, but Claire could read his voice. Peter was concerned. She frowned slightly and opened her eyes.

'I'm fine, really! Stop worrying about that.' Claire sighed.

'I'm sorry, but I'm doctor. This is my job.'

'No.' Claire smiled and touched his face. 'You are a father.'

Peter smiled and Claire realized how much she loved his smile. It was so cute and she was sure that no one could smile like him. Peter had some warmth in his eyes when he smiled at her. Every time when he smiled, Claire felt the love.

'I just want you to be okay.' Peter shrugged and leaned on her palm.

'I'm okay, just little tired today.' She looked back at her belly. 'I'm not complaining though. That means that he is one healthy boy and everything is normal with him.'

'Everything is normal?'

'I went to see doctor today. He said that everything is fine for us now.'

'You went to see doctor?' Peter looked shocked. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to do this alone first.' Claire bit her low lip. 'I waned to be sure that everything with our son is good and he is one healthy boy.'

'Okay.' Peter rubbed her arm, trying to relax her.

'I took something for you.' Claire nodded at the small table at his other side. Peter turned around and saw one photo, lying on the furniture. He took it and his heart skipped one beat. 'This is our son.' Claire said with thick voice. 'This is his first picture. What do you think?'

'This is so unreal!' Peter just stared at the digital photo. It was little blurred, but it did not matter for him. This was his son and it was something he had never imagined.

'Oh, he is real.' Claire blinked and rubbed her belly. 'He just showed me this.'

'You are happy.' He finally took his look of the picture and looked back at Claire. She was leaned on her elbow. Her beautiful face shined and he could see that clearly.

'Yeah, I'm happy.' Claire leaned back on the couch and Peter took her hand, kissing the back of her fingers.

'I know that this is too much for you.' He tilted his head and stroked her hair with his free hand. 'This was not your dream, but you look so…'

'I wanted to have children someday.' Claire interrupted him. 'It happens little early, but I won't complain.'

'I know you won't. You never did, but…'

'Hey, put some happy face for me.' Claire smiled again. 'I want you to be happy. I am.'

'Um… yeah.' Peter released his crooked smile and caressed her hair once again.

'I have my dress for the prom.' Claire said suddenly and sat on the couch. 'Do you wanna see it?'

'Sure.' Peter looked after her with the same smile on his face. She was one small miracle in his life. She was the perfect woman for him and the life created her as his niece. His smile faded. This was not important now. This was not important anymore. The only thing that mattered was their son, growing in her womb.

'Are you ready?' Claire called him and Peter sat on the free couch, smiling again.

'I am ready!' He said loudly and Claire showed up from the bedroom. She wore elegant and free black dress. It was loosen around her waist, but the neckline was pretty deep. One small piece of fabric attached the two sides of the dress on her chest. 'So?' Claire looked at him expectantly.

Peter got off the couch and took her hand, turning her around herself. Claire searched his eyes and saw one big smile appeared on his face.

'You look…stunning!' He said and kissed her hand.

'Thanks.' Claire blushed and blinked at the same time. 'I think your son has the same opinion here.'

'We have same taste for the women.' Claire punched his chest pouting and he giggled. 'And we both love you. Happy now?'

'You know I am!' Claire glowed against him. 'Now, we have to be there tomorrow at 6 PM. Mel and Sean bought the tickets.'

'I have two days off, so it won't be a problem.' Peter nodded and watched her leaving the room. Soon Claire came back, wearing one simple white short dress. 'You just say when you're ready and we can go.'

'I will.' Claire nodded and sat close to him on the couch. 'I was thinking about something yesterday.' She cuddled in him and Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 'What if they are waiting for us?'

'I don't think they would do that.' Peter shook his head and rubbed her arm.

'Why? How can you be so sure?'

'I can, because this is not at their style. You have to know that they would do anything to keep this story hidden.'

'I know they will, but think about my sending in Odessa?' Claire shivered. 'Grandma said that I deserve more and once everything is over, she would take care for me. I do not know what that means, Peter.'

'I think I know.' Peter frowned. 'My mother always wanted to have a girl. She never had, so when you came in to the house, she thought that you're gonna be her perfect girl.'

'She thought of me as her daughter?'

'No, it's little complicated. Listen, when you came, she said that you're gonna be her perfect lady. Heidi wanted one normal life for you and that's why they both fought.'

'I can't remember that.' Claire wrinkled her nose and Peter giggled.

'You were a baby.' He laughed. 'You weren't supposed to know that. However, when you grow up and Heidi took you under her wing. My mother realized that you were never going to be her little lady.'

'I'm her failure?' Claire looked up at him. 'Honestly, I am happy for what who I am now.'

'I'm happy about that too.' Peter nodded. 'Now, let's eat.'

Claire grinned against him and they both went into the kitchen. The next day came quickly and Claire was more nervous that she should be. Yeah, she was excited about her prom, but she was also worried about it. She thought as a mother already and she was scared for her child. It was truth that she felt good of going to her own prom, but one part of her was not happy. It was scared from people's reaction about her pregnancy.

However, Peter and Claire teleported away just in time for her prom. Mel and Sean were waiting for them just in front of the building. Mel wore long dark green dress, matched to her eyes and Sean looked good in his black suit. Mel hugged Claire and looked down at her bell after she pulled back.

'Wow! We are bigger here!' She tilted her head with a smile. 'How is our boy?'

'We are fine, thank you Mel.' Claire smiled shyly and looked up at Peter. He was talking to Sean about something. 'We are fine.'

'Happy to hear that.' Mel nodded and followed her look. 'We are fine here too.'

'What about the family?' Claire coughed nervously and looked at her friend. 'How are they?'

'I don't know honestly.' Mel shrugged. 'Your father is on his campaign trip and your grandmother always missing.'

'What about my mom?' Claire asked with strange flames in her eyes.

'She wants to call you, but she doesn't know what to say.' Mel answered honestly. 'Heidi is a nice person, Claire. She wasn't happy about Angela's decision about your pregnancy.'

'I know.' Claire tilted her head and looked back at Peter. 'I know that this was a shock to her. Tell her to call me wherever she feels ready. I'm gonna answer.'

'I'm gonna tell her, but come on now.' Mel nodded at Sean and he came closer to her, followed by Peter. 'Let's go inside.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and took Peter's hand. All four of them entered into the building.

'The motto is 'One night in Paris.'' Mel whispered and exchanged looks with Sean. He kissed her hand and they got in first. Peter and Claire followed them and suddenly everybody went quiet.

Claire saw her colleagues looked at her with curiosity and squeezed Peter's hand. However, that attention it was not for long. Soon the music continued and Claire felt relief. They moved further into the room and stopped just in front of the drinks.

'Are you okay?' Peter asked her then. Claire looked up at him and sighed tiredly. 'You look pale.'

'I'm fine.' She tried to smile bravely. 'I'm not going to satisfy the sharks here!'

'Go girl!' Mel smiled and Claire threw her one look.

'I will.' She nodded.

The rest of the evening went good. Claire talked with some of her former colleagues. They asked her about her new life and Claire was happy to share. She shared everything, except where she lived and who was the father of the baby.

'Oh look who was here.' One well-known voice made her shiver and Claire looked back to see Jackie staring at her. 'I thought that you are too busy for coming here.'

'Well, I'm here.' Claire lifted her chin up and waited for Jackie to come closer.

'I can see that.' Jackie's look fell on Claire's belly and she stared there. 'Who would've thought that Claire Petrelli would end up like this?'

'Be careful what are you talking about!' Claire hissed and looked around for Peter. She saw him coming closer to her.

'Why?' Jackie put her hands on her hips. 'I'm enjoying at your failure!'

'Shut your mouth or I'm gonna shut it!' Claire clenched he fists.

'We are touchy, aren't we?' Jacky giggled with pleasure.

'And we are lonely, aren't we?' Peter's voice made her turn around and looked at him. Her smile faded. 'Where is your boyfriend? Brody? Is that his name?' Peter pretended that he was looking around. 'Oops! I cannot see him. Probably it is because he dumped you just before the prom. Am I right?'

'Who gives you the right to pry in my personal life, Mr. Petrelli?' Jackie hissed.

'Who gives you the right to come here and insult Claire?' Peter rose up her eyebrows and saw Jackie's face darkened. She twirled around and disappeared among the crowd. He looked down at Claire and saw her pale face. She did not look good.

'I think I need some fresh air.' She said and grabbed his hand. Peter just nodded and walked out with her. They stood in front of the building and Claire was trying to calm down. Peter rubbed her back calmingly.

'What's wrong?' They heard Mel's voice and turned around to see her rushing to them.

'Claire needs little fresh air.' Peter explained and stared at Mel. She nodded when she reached them.

'I saw the little fight between her and Jackie.' Mel watched them as Peter helped Claire to sit on the near bench.

'She is one bitch!' Claire hissed with closed eyes. Her hand rubbed her belly and she frowned for one moment.

'Calm down now.' Peter took her wrist and stared at his watch. 'You need some rest.' He said and dropped her wrist after one minute.

'I want home.' Claire said instead. She looked up at him and he nodded.

'Can you call me when you are safe at home?' Mel asked and Peter nodded at her.

'I'll call you.' He said and smiled before leaving. 'Be careful and take care for Sean.' He saw her blushing.

'I will. Bye now.' Mel said just before Peter could teleport away along with Claire.

The prom was not one of her best nights too. Mel sighed and walked into the building, searching for Sean.


	41. Chapter 41 The day of the truth

**_Chapter 41 The day of the truth_**

Heidi Petrelli was sitting on her bed and staring at the newspaper. She watched at Claire's face on it. The paps had taken picture of her daughter on her prom. Claire wore one beautiful black dress, which barely hid her pregnancy. However, Heidi could notice the small protuberance of her daughter's belly. She covered her mouth and sobbed lightly. What had happened to her family? What had happened that make them enemies right now?

'Heidi?' Nathan's voice, coming from the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She could not help, but sobbed again. Claire's picture was still beside her. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Nathan rushed to her and sat on the bed. He took the newspaper and stared at Claire's picture at the back page. 'What is this?'

'She went to her prom.' Heidi sobbed. 'She was here, in New York.'

'Damn!' Nathan rumpled the paper and threw it onto the floor. 'I thought that she could hide long enough!'

'What?' Heidi frowned and brushed the tears out of her face. 'What are you talking about?'

'I thought that she would want to hide her pregnancy and she's only flaunt it around!' He snapped and got off the bed. His hands buried in his hair and he tugged it painfully. 'I can't recognize her!'

'Nathan!' Heidi increased her voice and he finally looked at her. 'What are you talking about? What is the problem? I thought you didn't know where Claire is.'

'She is with Peter and they both live in LA.' Nathan snapped and crossed the room again. 'They are sure that they could live as a family and raise that child together.'

'How would you know that?' Heidi jumped off the bed too. 'I thought that you're still looking for them.'

'Ma knows. She has people.' Nathan stopped at one place, close to Heidi. 'I can't let them do it, Heidi! I can't let them do that mistake!'

'You and your mother are such fools!' Heidi felt the need to slap him hard. However, she just clenched her fists and glared at him. 'They did that mistake already! Claire got pregnant! This child needs all the attention now!'

'They can't have him!' Nathan snapped and glared at her.

'What are you talking about?' Heidi hissed. 'You'll try to take him away from them? Is that it? Is that the best decision you can take?'

'Heidi, listen…'

'No! You listen! How would you feel if someone had taken Claire from you? How would you feel if she had grown up with other family?'

'This is not the same and you know it!' Nathan frowned. 'Claire's biological mother is not my niece.'

'This is not the point, damn it?' Heidi could not resist and one of her tiny fists hit his chest. 'You can't play with child's life!'

'Are you approving this?' Nathan grabbed her wrist and held her tight. 'Is that you're trying to say?'

'No!' Heidi released her hand with one jerk move and glared at her husband. 'Are you crazy? Of course not!' She massaged her wrist. 'I'm just telling you that this child's fate is not of your business!'

'You are protecting Claire?' Nathan snarled.

'I'm protecting her as a mother. Claire will have a baby. She said that she love it and will not give up on it!'

'She is a minor!'

'She is a mother!' Heidi screamed. 'Don't you get it? This baby is real and if you take it away from her it would devastate her!'

'How would you know?' Nathan stared at her strangely.

'Because they took my baby!' Heidi sobbed again. 'They took her away from me! I had a daughter, just before I met you! She was on Claire's age!'

'What?' Nathan grabbed her arms. 'Are you serious?'

'My parents said that it would be better for her and me.' Heidi cried and Nathan squeezed her in his hug. 'I said no, but when I woke up after the birth, she was gone.'

'You haven't told me.' Nathan swayed her in his arms. 'I would've helped you with this.'

'When your mother put Claire in my arms I accepted her as my daughter. She was so small and so cute and I…'

'Shish… ' Nathan closed his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling her pain. 'Claire will be fine. I promise you. She won't get hurt.'

'Don't take her baby.' Heidi lifted her head up and stared at him with her wet eyes. 'We can find another way, but please, don't touch her child.'

'Okay.' Nathan said with harassed voice and stroked her hair.

'Promise me!' Heidi demanded.

'I promise!' Nathan nodded and hugged her back. 'I won't let you down!' His hand rubbed her back calmingly.

Peter woke up from a nightmare. He sat on his bed and his heart was pounding. Claire was sleeping calmly beside him and his look fell on her sleeping form. Peter ran fingers though his hair and fell back. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes for one moment. He was dreaming blood and screams. People were screaming and all was dark around him. He was looking to find Claire, but he could not. She was crying and Peter could hear her. He was calling her name, but without result.

He felt her hand slipping on his chest and her body, snuggling close to him. Peter turned his head to her and stroked her hair. She did not wake up and he just stared at her. Claire was beautiful even in her pregnancy. She was on her fifth month and her belly was obvious. She did not try to hide it. There was not any point of it. She was proud of that child and Peter found that strange. He kept thinking about her behavior. Claire did not act like one normal teenager. She acted more like a young woman. If he had to be honest, that captivated him even more.

'Hey, baby.' Peter heard her sleepy voice and looked down at her face. She rubbed his chest and her eyes blinked against him. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong.' Peter slid one arm behind her shoulders and dragged her closer to him. His lips pressed to her temple. 'Just a bad dream. I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure?' She snuggled in him.

'I am.' He shifted slightly and his other hand covered her belly. 'Why are you awake?'

'I am by this time of the night.' Claire murmured. 'Our son is very playful.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Why?' Claire covered his hand on her belly and sighed tiredly. 'He is a good boy and it calms quickly.'

'Oh, is he?' Peter smiled and his fingers trembled on her belly.

'Oh yeah.' Claire yawned. 'He is just like his daddy.'

'So I'm a good boy?'

'When I ask you to be.' Claire giggled with closed eyes.

'Good to hear.' Peter uttered and rubbed her arm. He felt her calmed in his hands. Claire was sleeping again. It was strange how their life had changed just for one second. His smile faded and he stared at her belly. Whatever happened, they were not alone anymore.

Claire took her diploma on the next day. She looked cute in her black gown and cap with yellow tassel. She glowed on the stage and looked for Peter. He was smiling at her, looking at her proudly. She cried when she took her diploma. It was happy tears. She never thought that she would graduate at all.

Peter took some pictures with his camera. She waved at him and laughed joyfully.

'I did it!' Claire squealed and ran to him as fast as she could.

'Yes, you did!' Peter grabbed her in his arms. 'I'm so proud now!'

She glowed in his arms. He pulled back and caressed her face. The smile did not leave her face. Claire was happy and Peter thought that she deserved something special. Therefore, he leaned to her and kissed her softly.

'That was good.' Claire smiled when he pulled back.

'You deserved it.' He wrapped arm around her shoulders. 'Come on. Let's go home.'

Claire snuggled in him and they teleported just in the middle of their living room. She sighed and sat on the couch and Peter helped her with her cap and gown.

'Tired?' He asked her and she nodded with closed eyes. 'You want some water?'

'Yeah.' Claire murmured and stretched her legs on the couch. Just then, someone knocked on the door and she moaned.

'I'll check.' Peter had seen her face and rushed to the door. 'Can I…' His smile faded.

'Hi Peter.' Heidi greeted him with quiet voice.

'Who is it?' Peter heard Claire's voice coming from the living room. He swallowed hard.

'It's…'

'Claire?' Heidi passed him and followed her daughter's voice. 'Claire, is that you?'

Peter followed her and saw Claire's shocked face. She got off the couch as quickly as she could.

'Mom?' Her face got pale and Peter ran to her. He just wanted to support her if something went wrong. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just wanted to see you.' Heidi tilted her head and her look fell on her daughter's belly. 'How are you?'

'We are… Oh!' Claire trembled and rubbed her belly. 'That hurt.'

'Try to sit down.' Peter helped her to sit back on the couch. He saw her frowned face and took her wrist, trying to find her pulse point. 'Now try to breathe deeply.' He looked at his watch and Claire tried to follow his instructions. 'Your pulse is normal.' Peter said one minute later. 'Still hurts?'

'Nope.' Claire shook her head. 'I'm just tired I guess.'

'Are you sure she is okay?' Heidi's voice made them look at her. She looked concerned.

'She is.' Peter nodded.

'That's good, because I want to talk with you.'


	42. Chapter 42 Protecting me

_**Chapter 42**__** Protecting me**_

Claire grabbed Peter's hand. Her mother's words did not sound good.

'I think your grandmother still has plans for your baby.' Heidi said carefully. She had noticed how her daughter had grabbed Peter's hand. He did not pull back. He just was there for her. Heidi swallowed hard at that view. However, she was determent to save her daughter.

'What plans?' Peter asked quietly and Heidi stared at him.

'I do not know, but I think she still want it out of your lives.'

'Oh no!' Claire placed her free hand on her stomach. 'She can't have it! She can't!'

'Calm down, Claire!' Peter squeezed her hand. 'I'm here and mom knew that she can't do anything!'

'Right.' Claire nodded and leaned on his shoulder. She tried to calm her pounding heart.

'Why are you here?' Peter looked at Heidi. 'I thought you support this.'

'I'm supporting my daughter.' Heidi said after short pause. 'I can't approve your relationship. I'm not going to pretend that. However, taking a child from his mother is even bigger sin.'

'I knew that she won't give up.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'But I think that this is too much.'

'Oh!' Claire exclaimed once again and this time her whole body trembled. 'This… was not a kick.' She uttered and squeezed his hand.

'Are you sure?' Heidi jumped off her chair. 'Claire, honey, are you alright?'

'Oh!' Claire curled up in two, breathing heavily. 'No! No, I'm not alright!' She looked up at Peter and one tear rolled down on her frightened face. 'Peter…'

'It's okay, beautiful.' He tried to smile and took her in his arms. 'Everything will be alright.'

'It hurts.' Claire gasped, grabbing her stomach. 'I'm scared.'

'I know.' Peter whispered and closed his eyes, but Heidi's voice stopped him.

'Wait! I want to come with you! I can't stay here and wonder!'

Peter looked at her and nodded.

'Touch my arm and close your eyes.' He ordered and Heidi listened to him. When she opened her eyes, they were in the middle of the hospital corridor and she looked around.

'Where are we?' She asked and Peter looked down at her.

'I work here.' He said, but then his look fell on Claire's crooked face and he frowned. 'Stay here! I'll be right back.'

Heidi watched him walked into the closest room and she had no other choice, but listened to him again.

Peter rushed into the cabined of his closest friend here and placed Claire onto the near bed. She grabbed his hand, but Peter bent over her and touched her hair calmingly.

'I'll be right back!' He whispered and kissed her forehead. Claire just nodded and bit her lower lip not to cry.

Peter rushed out of the room and called his friend, Dr. Joe Johnson. He was the best gynecologist here. He arrived just five minutes later.

'What's wrong Peter? You said that you have a problem.' Joe had seen the worry in Peter's eyes. 'Someone of your patients?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'It's my… girlfriend.'

'Your girlfriend?' Joe stared at him with confusion.

'She… she is pregnant in her sixth month and she has pains.' Peter ran fingers through his hair and tried to calm his pounding heart.

'Okay, let's see her.' Joe rushed into his cabinet and saw Claire lying in the bed. She was lying on her one side and her hands had wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes had closed and she moaned repeatedly.

'Claire?' Peter called her softly, stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and Peter noticed that she was crying. 'Hey, beautiful.' He tried to smile. 'This is one of my friends here.' He nodded at Joe. 'He is the best gynecologist here and he will try to help you, okay?'

'Okay.' Claire sniffed and looked up at Peter's friend.

'Hey, Claire.' Joe tried to smile at her. 'Now tell me what are you feeling?'

'It hurts.' She bit her lower lip again.

'Is it sharp or it's dull?'

'I… I don't know.' She cried and Peter grabbed her hand immediately. 'It just hurts and I'm scared that… Oh!' Her body arched on the bed.

'Let me check!' Joe walked out for one moment and then came back with one green sheet. 'Lie on your back now.' He looked at Claire and she listened to him. 'Now, maybe it will be little uncomfortable for you, but I have to check for bleed.'

'Bleed?' Claire's eyes widened. 'This is not good, right?'

'Let me see and I'll tell you then.' Joe threw one look at Peter and wrapped Claire's knees with the sheet. He dragged one chair and prepared for examination. Claire shifted when she saw him unwrapped the sheet. 'It's okay. Just try to relax. I'll try to be quick.' He said and Claire nodded.

Few minutes later, Dr. Johnson pulled back the sheet and got off his chair. Claire moaned again and took deep breath with her next contraction. She cried lightly and threw one frightened look at Peter.

'So?' Peter asked his friend and saw his frowned friend when he looked at him. 'How is she?'

'I have to check her with the ultrasound to be sure, but she has no bleed.' Joe murmured and went out of the room. Peter did not like the look on his friend's face. However, he tried to smile, when he looked down at Claire. She was crying and could not hide the fear in her eyes.

'He'll check the baby with the ultrasound now.' Peter tried to explain to her. He stroked his hair and watched his friend walked back into the room with the ultrasound machine. Peter helped Claire to roll over her blouse and she grabbed his hand again.

'Now it's gonna be cold just for one second.' Joe explained until he squirm the gel onto Claire's stomach. She flinched, but she tried to stay still until the next pain. It was stronger than before and she squeezed Peter's hand gasping for air. 'What? Worst than before?' Joe asked her carefully and placed the affix of the ultrasound on her belly.

'It was like… something cut through my stomach.' Claire panted.

'Let's see.' Joe murmured and stared at the monitor. Claire could see some blurred image there, but she was not sure what she was seeing. Therefore, she looked up at Peter and saw his attempt of a smile.

'It's our baby there.' He said, staring at her face.

'It's one big and beautiful baby.' Joe confirmed and cleaned her stomach after he finished. 'I can tell you what it is.'

'I know.' Claire smiled shyly. 'It's a boy.'

'Ah, someone told you?' Joe got off his chair and went to one cupboard with glass shelves.

'So it is a boy?' Peter asked just to be sure. He watched as his friend took some syringe and one phial with Magnesium Sulphate. Peter frowned. He knew for what that was. It stopped the premature labor.

'One healthy boy.' Joe said and dragged his chair close to Claire's arm. Peter released her hand. 'Now I need you to calm down and took a deep breath.'

Claire nodded and stared at the syringe.

'What is this?' She asked, feeling the needle penetrating her skin.

'It's something that will make you feel better.' Joe said and cleaned the place on her arm after he pulled the needle out of it.

Claire felt another strong pain cut through her stomach and arched her back, breathing heavily. Her eyes closed and she concentrated over her breathing. Peter stared at her with scare in his eyes. He looked at Joe and he nodded at him.

'Hey, beautiful.' Peter bent over her and Claire opened her eyes to look up at him. 'Joe has to give me something for you. I'll be right back.' He saw her nodded and closed her eyes again.

Peter followed his friend further into his cabinet. Joe stopped at his desk and turned around to look at Peter. He looked at Peter and rubbed his chin pensively.

'I'm gonna be honest with you.' He said. 'You saw what I gave it to her.'

'Yeah.' Peter scratched the back of his neck. 'I saw the injection. She has contractions, huh?'

'Yes.' Joe stared at his friend. 'She has, but I hope that this it'll work.'

'But why she has them?' Peter frowned. 'You said that the baby is healthy and he is fine.'

'He is, but his mother isn't.' Joe shook her head and took the notebook with his prescriptions in it.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Peter felt his heart pounded again.

'You have to protect her from any stress now.' Joe scratched something and passed the prescription to Peter. He took it with trembling hand. 'I'm giving you something for her. There are some vitamins and other medications for the baby.'

'Stress.' Peter shook his head. 'She has been under great stress lately, but she hasn't said a word.'

'See?' Joe nodded and patted his friend's shoulder. 'You have to protect her now, Peter.'

'I will.' Peter nodded and they went to Claire. She was on the bed. Her eyes had closed, but her breathing showed that she felt better. 'Hey, beautiful?' Peter called her softly and she opened her eyes, smiling at him. His heart ached. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Mhm… good.' Claire looked up at the doctor and he nodded with smile.

'It's a good sign.' Joe said and watched how Peter helped her sat on the bed. 'Now I'll recommend you bed rest.'

'My school is over and I can do that now.' Claire smiled tiredly and leaned on Peter's shoulder. Joe tilted his head at that view. He could see his friend completely mesmerized by this girl.

'You better do it.' Joe saw Peter took Claire in his arms. 'You can come to visit me the next week?'

'We will.' Peter nodded and waited until his friend opened the door before them. 'Thank you.'

'It's okay.' Joe smiled. 'I'm glad I could help.' He closed the door after them.

Peter saw Heidi in front of them and sighed tiredly. She got off the bench and stared at her daughter with worried face.

'Claire is fine.' Peter answered instead of Claire. 'Let's get back home and I'll explain.'

Heidi nodded and touched his arm. Her eyes closed and when she opened them, they were back at their apartment. Peter took Claire straight into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and stroked her hair with smile. She yawned and smiled back.

'You can sleep now.' He placed one soft kiss on her nose and Claire nodded, closing her eyes. Peter covered her with one blanket and watched her falling asleep.

His face faded in the moment he looked at the door. Heidi was standing there. She watched him and expected some answers. 'Come.' Peter nodded at the living room and Heidi followed him. He sat on the sofa and buried hands in his hair. He released his breath and just then, his look fell on Heidi. She sat on the near chair.

'Claire is like that, because of the stress.' He said finally. Heidi nodded, but did not say a word. 'She has been trough a lot.' His voice was thick. 'These past two months were really hard for her.'

'Only for her?'

'What?'

'Only for her?' Heidi repeated.

'I'm fine.' Peter snapped. 'Claire needs me and that's all that matters!'

'So what happened to her?'

'After you sent her to Bennet, I found her scared and crying.' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'I hate to see her like this!'

'I know.' Heidi murmured, but stared at him.

'I saved her, but she is still scared about the baby.' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'She is still scared that someone could take him away from her.'

'I know.' Heidi said once again. 'Nathan told me about their plans.'

'He told you?' Peter whispered. 'I thought he loves her enough not to do this.'

'I spoke with him and he told me that he won't do this.' Heidi watched Peter's face. 'I'm not so sure about your mother though.'

'I won't let them do this!' Peter snapped. 'I won't let anyone touch her or our baby!'

'Calm down, Peter!'

'You can tell this to my brother!' He threw her one look.

'Baby?' They heard Claire's voice coming from the bedroom.

'I'm here!' Peter called and rushed there. Heidi followed him and watched how Claire sank into his hug.


	43. Chapter 43 Tell me the news

_**Chapter 43**__** Tell me the news**_

Heidi stared at them with the full consciousness that they should not hug like this. They should not live like this. They should not have a baby, but they would. Even with the whole world against them. Even with the whole family against that child. Peter and Claire were going to have it.

This was strange relationship. However, it was special bond and Heidi could see that now. She could see how Claire was searching the security of his hug and Peter was more than happy that he could give it to her. Heidi sighed for one last time and went into the living room. Peter soon followed her and sat on the couch. Heidi looked at him carefully. He looked tired and worried.

'I have to hate you, because of what you did to Claire!' Heidi said quietly and Peter looked at her. 'Tell my why I cannot?'

'I love Claire!' He buried fingers into his hair and then let them rest on his lap. 'I tried to fight with that. Claire tried to fight with her feelings too, but we both failed. Then she got pregnant and we have to decide.'

'How did that happen?' Heidi saw him smiled bitterly. 'No, not the baby.' She blushed little. 'That's obvious, but how did you fall in love?'

'Honestly?' Peter shrugged. 'I don't know.' He got off the couch and looked at his watch. 'I have to go to the Pharmacy. Claire needs some meds. Would you stay here?'

Heidi just nodded and followed him with her eyes. Peter walked out of the apartment and she got off her chair. She looked around the living room and saw some frames, pinned on the wall. Heidi came closer to that wall and felt some strange feeling clenched her heart. They all showed Peter and Claire as a couple. There was one, showed them in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Claire was smiling and Peter was holding her in his arms. Other was showing them kissing at some terrace. Heidi covered her mouth with one hand to suppress one moan. They looked so in love in all pictures. She could see it clearly now. How she was so blind before?

When Peter came back, Heidi was sitting beside Claire's bed. Her daughter was still sleeping. Heidi had stared in her protuberant belly. Peter coughed lightly and walked into the room. He looked at Claire and pulled some phials out of the paper back.

'She woke up?' He asked quietly, but Heidi shook her head.

'Is that normal?' She looked up at Peter.

'Joe gave her some sedative. She has to sleep.'

'Was it serious?' Heidi looked back at her daughter.

'She has to be calm now.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'No stress and lots of bed rest and she'll be fine.' He nodded and Heidi got off her place. She looked at him.

'I'll try to keep Nathan and Angela away from here.'

'I wish you luck.' Peter crooked his face.

'I want my daughter to be fine and I'll do anything for her to keep her safe!' Heidi said with firm voice. 'You can trust me!'

'Okay.' Peter tilted his head.

'I have to go now.' She said and bent down, kissing Claire's forehead. 'Call me if you need anything.'

'But…' Peter looked confused.

'I'm doing this for Claire.' Heidi nodded once again and left the apartment. Peter stared at the closed door with confusion. Heidi supported them. That was a surprise. However, he had not prepared for the next one too.

Claire was still sleeping when someone knocked on the front door, few hours later. Peter was sitting in the living room, trying to think about something else than Claire's condition now. He got off the couch and opened the door.

'Hi.' Mel and Sean greet him in one voice. They looked happy and nervous. It was strange combination and Peter felt that something was going on here. He stepped aside and let them in. He followed them and walked them at the living room. They were glowing.

'What are you doing here?' He asked Sean, but his friend nodded at Mel.

'Let her to explain. I'm still confused.'

'We're married.' Mel said and showed him her wedding ring. 'We stopped in Las Vegas in our way here and just did it!'

'What?' Peter hissed. He would yell, but Claire was sleeping in the other room. 'You both are crazy!'

'Why?' Sean stared at him with confusion. 'We both wanted this.'

'This is a big step! Where you two are going to live? What are you going to work? Have you told to your parents yet?' Peter still looked at him with one big frown on his face.

'We are going to live on the next floor. I just bought that apartment.' Sean shrugged. 'I thought you could help me about the job and our parents are still on their trip.'

'You are so…' Peter could not find the words and just fell on the couch. 'Damn I though I have enough to worry about and now this!'

'What?' Mel asked him and then looked around. 'Where is Claire? She would be so happy when I tell her.'

'She had one busy day.' Peter frowned again. 'She is sleeping and I'm suggesting you to be careful with her.'

'Why? What happened? Where is she?' Mel babbled in her worry.

'She is at home and she is sleeping now, so please be quiet!' Peter nodded at them to sit down and they took the two free chairs, opposite the couch. 'Claire graduated today.'

'That's great!' Mel's face glowed.

'Then her mother came to visit us.'

'That's sucks!'

'Then she received contractions and I had to take her to the hospital.' Peter looked at the closed door of the bedroom. 'She needs bed rest now and no stress!'

'Wow!' Sean exclaimed. 'Busy day indeed.'

'Can I see her?' Mel asked anxiously.

'Look if she is awake and be careful with the news, okay?' Peter said and Mel got off her chair. She walked to the bedroom and carefully pushed the door. Claire was awake. She just opened her eyes. Mel smiled at her and closed the door behind her back.

'Hey there.' She called her friend and Claire smiled at her, trying to sit on the bed. Mel helped her and sat on the chair, close to her. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying to feel good.' Claire crooked her face. 'You? Something new with you? What are you doing here? Coming back in LA?'

'Hm… well…' Mel murmured and rolled her wedding ring.

'Is Sean here too?' Claire tilted her head.

'He is.' Mel coughed nervously.

'What's going on?' Claire frowned. 'I can see that you're hiding something from me. What is it?'

'Try to calm down Claire.'

'I will be when you tell me what is wrong.'

'It's not wrong! Well, not for me anyway.' Mel threw one look at the door and then back at Claire. 'Try to be quiet or Peter would be very upset.'

'Okay. Spill!' Claire crossed hands on her belly.

'Look.' Mel showed to her the wedding ring and Claire's eyes widened.

'You got married?' She yelled and Mel rolled her eyes. Just then, the door opened and Peter rushed into the room. He looked angry and Mel stirred.

'I told you to keep quiet!' She murmured at Claire, but looked at Peter. 'I just told her to my marriage.'

'I heard!' Peter threw her one angry look. 'And I think we talked about this!'

'I told you that he's going to be upset!' Mel looked at Claire once again, but saw her frowning. 'What is wrong, Claire?'

'Nothing.' Claire shifted uncomfortably on the bed and her hands rubbed her belly. 'My boy just kicked me for the first time since we came back home.'

'Just a kick?' Peter sat on the bed and took her wrist.

'Just a kick.' Claire calmed him, but waited until he checked her pulse.

'It's normal.' He said and looked up at Mel. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm not.' Mel frowned, but looked at Sean. He stood by the door and just watched Peter's actions. 'I think we should leave now.' She told him and her husband nodded.

'We'll be here, Peter.' Sean looked at his friend and Peter finally turned around to him. 'Call if you need anything, okay?'

'Sure.' Peter nodded and then he focused back on Claire. She looked good, but that was not enough for him. He had to make sure she was. 'You need anything?'

'I need you now.' Claire released her hand from his grip and patted the place beside her. Peter just sighed and took her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and his hand buried in her soft hair. 'Tell me what I have to know.' Her words made him froze for one second. Peter should expect that from her.

'You just have to calm and relax.' He answered instead, but he knew that she would not stop there.

'I want to know what is happening with me and my baby!' She snapped.

'Okay.' Peter rubbed her back. 'Let's make a deal. I'm gonna tell you the truth and you're going to calm down after that.'

'Deal.' Claire nodded on his chest.

'Right…' Peter coughed. 'You know that we have been through a lot lately.' He made a short pause. 'Apparently, you were too fragile for all that stress.'

'Peter, I'm not fragile! I am not supposed to be fragile! I am indestructible, remember?' Claire shifted in his arms. 'I know that, because I cut myself and the wound healed.'

'When?' Peter frowned, but she could not look at his face.

'Little before we came here.' Claire explained. 'I just got back from the hospital. It was an accident though. I just wanted some bread.'

'I see. Now I'm absolutely confused.' Peter murmured. 'Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's the baby.'

'What?' Claire looked up at him.

'The baby.' Peter tried to explain. 'He doesn't have your ability. He is normal for now.'

'Still don't get it!' Claire looked confused.

'You feel bad, when he is bad.'

'So you're telling me that he is not good?' Her eyes widened.

'No, no!' Peter shook his head. 'You heard the doctor. He is one healthy boy.'

'Then?'

'I think we should call Mohinder Suresh. Maybe he would help us with this.'

'Who is he?' Claire wrinkled her nose. 'I've never heard of him.'

'He is one clever man. His father wrote the book about us.' Peter still rubbed her back. 'I'll call him tomorrow.'

'If you think he could help…'

'I think that he will try.' Peter pressed one soft kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer.


	44. Chapter 44 It’s June

_**Chapter **__**44 It's June **_

Claire loved the walks on the beach. Peter walked with her when he was not at work. They both walked among the people and stared the ocean. They were standing there and she was leaning on his chest. They did not care about the people, watching them. Here they were free to show their love and connection. Here they could raise their son together.

She loved to feel the sand under her bare feet. She had never felt it when she lived in the New York. First – it was inadmissible for the person of her range. Second – it was something she thought would be funny in the eyes of her friends. Claire was so naïve then.

Now they were on the beach again. It was beautiful and sunny weather. Peter had spread out one clean blanket over the sand. He was sitting there and Claire was sitting in front of him. Her back rested on his chest and their hands had laced on her belly.

It was June and Claire was on her sixth month. It was the first day; Peter let her out of her bed since her problems one week ago. Claire enjoyed at his attention, because she still felt weak. Peter assured her that this was normal with women in her condition, but Claire could not stop worry. She was different. They both knew that.

'Uh!' Peter exclaimed with amusement. 'This was hard one.'

Claire rubbed her belly with smile on her face. Her eyes closed and she laid head on his shoulder.

'He is one healthy boy.'

'I think you get use to it.' Peter teased her, but Claire just shrugged.

'I love him and I want him to be fine. If that means that I have to pass through this, then so be it.'

'You are so brave, beautiful.' Peter kissed her temple. 'This is not something normal for girls at your age.'

'I know.' Claire bit her lower lip. 'They wouldn't fell in love with the person of their family. They wouldn't give birth of a child created like this.'

'Hey, you don't need to get upset now.' Peter rubbed her arms calmingly.

'I'm not like the rest of them, baby.' He lifted her head up and kissed his cheek. 'I love you and I love our child. You are everything for me.'

'I know, Claire.' Peter placed his hands back on her belly. They silenced for one moment, listening the sound of the ocean. 'I called Mohinder.' Peter broke the silence. 'He said that he'll come as soon as he can.'

'Yeah.' Claire stirred in his arms.

'What is it?' Peter asked her anxiously. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' She uttered. 'I'm just scared and you know that.'

It was not easy for her to admit that. Claire was one brave girl. Her ability gave her the courage to go through everything. She had not known the fear. She was the eternal optimist even when they had to hide their relationship.

She had known the fear in the moment she had realized that she could lose her child. That was something new to her, but she was trying to live with it. However, the fear was stronger some times and she needed someone to hug her and told her that everything is all right. That person was Peter. He felt when she was upset and he was beside her.

'Yes I know that.' He felt her stirred again. 'I know that no matter what I said, you still be worried.'

'You are right.' Claire sniffed. Her pregnancy made her sensitive. 'I do not think that I am going to feel better even when our son is born.'

'He is going to be great, don't you think?' Peter tried to cheer her up. 'I'm gonna spoil him and you're gonna teach him to be a good boy.'

'Actually, I was thinking for the opposite.' Claire laughed and Peter understood that he had succeeded.

'So you want me to be the bad cop?' He teased her and Claire laughed with tears in her eyes. Peter loved to see her like this. It was so rare these days.

'Yeah.' Claire answered through laugh. 'And I'm gonna be the good one.'

'Poor boy.' Peter rolled her eyes and Claire touched his face with her palm.

'But he is gonna be the most loved baby in a whole world!' Claire nodded seriously and Peter smiled softly.

'Sure, beautiful!'

'I can see you two are fine.' One foreign man's voice interrupted their idyllic afternoon. Peter and Claire looked up and saw one smiley face.

'Hello, Mohinder.' Peter nodded at him and then looked back at Claire. 'Claire, this is Doctor Mohinder Suresh.'

'Nice to meet you, Doctor Suresh.' Claire blushed and reached hand to him. Mohinder took it.

'Nice to meet you too, Claire.' He answered nicely and then looked back at Peter. 'I though you should know that your mother called me right after you.'

Claire's hands covered her belly and her eyes widened.

'What she wanted?' Peter asked carefully, knowing that Claire soaked every word.

'She wanted to make sure that Claire is in good hands and she wants full report after my returning back home.'

'She knows.' Claire's voice trembled. 'She knows about me and my problems.'

'Calm down now.' Peter rubbed her arms again. 'It's not good for you to feel upset and you know it!'

'But how she knows? I mean… I… Ouch!' Claire frowned. 'Okay, my boy… It's okay.' She rubbed her stomach again and tried to breathe normally.

'There is no need to panic.' Mohinder tried to calm her too. 'I won't tell her anything you don't want me to tell her.'

'Why?' Peter frowned against him.

'You saved my life.' Mohinder nodded. 'I owe you!'

'Okay then.' Claire tried to smile. 'I can trust you.'

'Yes, you can.' Mohinder looked back at Peter. 'When we can start?' I have my entire luggage here.' He nodded at the small bag, close to him.

'You have where to stay?' Peter asked him carefully.

'I'll find some place.'

'We have a couch.' Claire interrupted him. 'Feel free to stay if you want.'

'Thanks Claire.' Mohinder smiled. 'I accept that with pleasure.'

Peter got off the blanket and helped Claire got off too. She waited until he put the blanket back on their bag and then felt his hand on her waist.

'We are ready to go.' He said after quick look around. 'Touch my arm.'

'Why?' Mohinder frowned and saw Peter's smile.

'Just do it and close your eyes.'

Mohinder listened to him and when he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of Peter and Claire's apartment.

'Wow!' Mohinder dropped the bag onto the floor and touched his head. 'This was dizzy.'

'You'll get use to it.' Claire shrugged and looked up at Peter. 'I was like that at the beginning.'

'Don't ask me.' Peter put his hands up. 'I was on the bed one day with fever.'

'I remember.' Claire giggled. 'It was right after you absorbed my ability.'

'Your body confused then, huh?' Mohinder tilted his head. 'You look a lot better now.'

'Thanks to her.' Peter nodded at Claire. 'She is my anchor.' Claire blushed and Peter helped her sat on the couch.

'The perfect pair.' Mohinder murmured with smile.

'What?' Peter and Claire asked in one voice.

'Um nothing, just talking to myself.' Mohinder shrugged.

'Scary thought.' Peter rolled his eyes.

'Yeah.' Mohinder sighed and sat on the near chair. 'So how can I help you now?'

'I told you about our problem.' Peter stood behind Claire and lay hands on her shoulders. 'You know about her ability and I wanted to ask you, why she feels so bad?'

'She is pregnant.' Mohinder pointed the obvious.

'I know she is pregnant, but her pregnancy is normal. I mean, we had few problems, but they were problems with every normal pregnancy.'

'She is a woman, Peter.' Mohinder tilted his head and suppressed his urge to smile. 'She is not a robot.'

'But my ability makes me different.' Claire frowned. 'I'm supposed to have one easy pregnancy.'

'I'm sorry, Claire.' Mohinder released one light smile. 'You are a woman first. Your ability makes you different, right. However, this is your ability. This is not your baby's ability.'

'So I can't protect him with mine?'

'You'll have a boy?' Mohinder looked up at Peter.

'Yes.' The young man nodded. 'He has to be born in September.'

'Sixth month now?' Mohinder pulled some small notebook out of his pocket and scratched something there. 'You have to visit your gynecologist once in the month.'

'I'll make sure of it.' Peter squeezed her shoulders. 'I'm working at one private clinic here. I have friend, who is gynecologist. He helped her the last time.'

'That's good.' Mohinder scratched something else and then looked back at them. 'You have to make sure that your child is perfectly healthy after he's born. I mean, giving his background and the close blood relation between you two, it's just necessary.'

'I know.' Peter answered quietly and Claire placed one hand over his. Her fingers laced with his. She trusted him and Peter knew that. 'I just have to talk with my friend there.'

'There is no need to tell how close are you, Peter.' Mohinder said and looked at him closely. 'Just say that you and Claire are close relatives. That'll be enough.'

'Okay.' Peter smiled nervously. 'It's good to know that.'

'Why you are so open about this?' Claire asked him with curiosity. 'I mean that the regular people don't accept our relationship well. It's not normal, you know.'

'It's not of my business to judge you, Claire.' Mohinder placed his notebook on his lap. 'If I have told you that I don't approve your relationship, then what? Would that change something for you?'

'No!' Claire sounded firm.

'See?' The Indian doctor leaned back on his chair. 'You don't care what I think. So, why I have to judge you then? There is no point of doing this. I came here only to help you and your child to fell better. Peter asked my advice for it, so here I am.' He shrugged.

'What about my mother?' Peter tilted his head. 'She is not easy person, you know?'

'She wants my child.' Claire said with trembling voice.

'I know. Your mother told me.' Mohinder crooked his face. 'She shoved me in your father's cabined and warned me to be careful with you. When I reassured her that I want only the best for you, she told me about your grandmother and her plans.'

'She did that?' Claire turned around and looked up at Peter. 'Explain!'

'We talked while you were sleeping.' Peter spoke quietly. 'Heidi said that she won't let my mom to steal our child.'

'Wow!' Claire exclaimed. 'I thought…'

'Do you remember what you told me once for your mother, Claire?' Peter tilted his head. 'You said that she is the only one, who listens to you. She wants what you want if that could make you happy.'

'Yeah.' Claire's eyes went teary. 'I have to call her sometime.'

'Sure.' Peter nodded and looked back at Mohinder. 'Now what?'

'Now we have to take care for your Claire.' Mohinder smiled. 'We have to make sure that she'll be fine for the rest of her pregnancy.'

'Let's do it then.' Peter sat close to Claire and she leaned on his arm.


	45. Chapter 45 Help me dream

_**Chapter 45**__** Help me dream **_

Angela Petrelli was a woman, people scared about. She never meant to look like this. She just was. Life had taught her well. She had grown up without family. Most of her life had spent between her cares for the Company and her great love. She loved Arthur of course. He was her great love and she always loved him from the moment she had laid her eyes on him. He was so young then, just like her. His family was wealthy and they had connections everywhere. Angela had nothing.

She met him when she was eighteen and he was twenty-two. Angela had bumped on him at one party. She was waitress and he was with his fiancée. That was her first attempt of a normal job and she had tried really hard. Then Arthur Petrelli had decided to stand in her way. She had bumped on him with tray full with oysters. Angela expected him to yell and called her manager to fire her, but he had smiled and helped her gather the oysters from the ground.

Then they had met again at another party. He was alone. That was when Angela had learned his name. However, it did not matter for her then. It did not matter who was he and was he reach. She had fallen in love with him.

They had married two years later. Nathan had born seven months later. He was his golden boy. He was the son, Arthur had always dreamt about to have. That was the time; Angela had started to dream again. Her dreams were full with blood and killing. She had awakened every night and Arthur had held her in his arms. He was the only one that had made her feel safe.

The dreams continued, until the moment she got pregnant with Peter. Then suddenly, Angela calmed. She could not understand why until she had not looked in Peter's eyes. He was small baby and he needed her to survive. She almost died giving birth to him, but that only made her love him more. Angela had held him when he had opened his eyes for the first time. They were big and she thought that he could reach to her soul. Peter was special. He was strong in his own way. When she and told that to Arthur, he suddenly changed. Peter cried every time his father was holding him. The only person, capable of calming him was Angela.

That was the moment everything had changed. Angela could see the coldness in Arthur's eyes every time he looked at his younger son. She could not bare that coldness and tried to compensate his lack of love with hers. Nathan had left on his cares and Peter had only his mother. Arthur barely looked at him and that influenced on his life. He was quiet boy. He preferred to sit in his room and reading some book or playing on the piano.

When he grew up enough, Peter just stopped with his attempts to make his father love him. He just rejected everybody around himself and turned into rebel. His short black hair, was not that shorter anymore. His bangs were falling across his half face. He was very problematic kid at his school. They had caught him with joint on at his tenth birthday. That was the time; Arthur had sent him into the boarding school. Nathan was not beside him then. Honestly, they were not close as brothers should be.

The day Peter had to leave was the day of Claire's arrival. Angela had seen the first sings of emotions in Peter's eyes. Heidi was holding the new baby, when Nathan and she came home with her. Peter was waiting for the limo to take him into the airport. Then Angela had seen his eyes widened. He had looked at Claire and had fixed his bangs behind his ear. His mother looked closely as he had asked Heidi if he could hold Claire.

There was something disturbing in that scene. Angela could not realize what, but it was there. When Peter had finally looked into Claire's eyes and had told her that he would always be there to protect her, Angela had stirred.

Peter had to go, but that did not mean that he had left Claire. He called more often and came back home wherever he could. However, they kept Claire away from him. Either she was with her family is some trip; either he could not get back home. Time passed and the next time Peter saw her when she was two years old. She could not remember him and was not supposed to know him, but when he came back home for Christmas, she padded to him and threw on his arms. Heidi wanted to take her away from Peter, but Claire had wrapped her little arms around his neck and looked so afraid that they left her where she was.

Next time when Peter and Claire saw each other for a long time was after Arthur's funeral. She was thirteen and he was twenty-three. Peter had called her his beautiful and she had grinned at him. Nathan had frowned, but Peter still being a rebel, did not care. Claire just followed his lead.

That was the time; Angela had started dreaming again. Her dreams were so disturbing that frightened her. She dreamt blood and screams. It was dark, so dark around her and suddenly she looked up into the dark sky, burning in flames. She had that dream until the last year. Peter supposed to blow out then. Thanks to Claire, he did not.

Now, Angela had even worst nightmare. She dreamt baby's cry. It was too far away from her. Then Peter appeared in front of her. He was crying and his tears were soaked with blood. He was holding Claire in his arms and was kneeling in front his mother. Claire had wrapped arms around his neck and Angela could not see her face. That was how she woke up.

Now it was not any difference. Angela woke up with scream. She sat on her bed and looked around. It was still dark outside and in the room. Angela leaned her head on the headboard and took deep breath. She closed her eyes for one short moment and tried to regain the control over her senses. Angela was feeling pain every time she was dreaming that nightmare. Peter was her favorite son and she could not stand to see him suffer. It was terrifying for her too.

'Angela?' Heidi opened the door and Angela saw her standing there. 'Are you alright? I heard you screaming.'

'I'm fine.' The old woman answered and waited until the younger one entered in the room. 'Just the same nightmare as before.'

'You have to stop scaring us like this.' Heidi tilted her head, but Angela could not see her eyes. 'Are you feeling better now?'

'Sure.' Angela answered and saw Heidi nodded.

'Good.' She turned around to leave the room, but Angela stopped her.

'She's going to have a child with her uncle. I think that is very disturbing, don't you think?'

Heidi turned around slowly. This time, Angela could see her eyes. They had narrowed.

'Not more than your actions towards that child.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Angela frowned.

'If you do something against them or that child, you'd have big problems with me!' Heidi swirled and slammed the door behind her back. The room sank into darkness again. Angela sighed and looked through the window. There was not a Moon that night.

Peter stared at the window. The Moon was full. He sighed and kissed Claire's shoulder. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Their hands had laced over her belly. Peter knew that this was her favorite posture. Her back rested on his chest and he had buried his face into her soft golden hair. She had tired. Her back hurt and Peter had rubbed it until she fell asleep. One soft smile curled up his lips. He loved to touch her in that way. It was his way to make sure that everything is fine with her, that everything is real.

He felt one kick formed under his hand and his smile widened. His son, the child, forced them to cross the whole country. He was not supposed to exist. He was here and he was safe in his mother's womb. Peter's smile faded. Mohinder still did not know why Claire felt bad sometimes. He had explained her pregnancy as a normal. However, Claire could not stop worry and Mohinder had taken some blood from her. He said that he needed a lab and Peter had promised him that he could use the lab of his clinic. Claire felt tired quickly after that and they had postponed their conversation for the next day.

Peter kissed her shoulder again and closed his eyes, feeling another kick under his hand. He fell asleep with smile on his face.

He woke up early. Claire was still sleeping and he sneaked out of the bed, carefully not to disturb her. Peter stretched his back and took one shower, before he could walk out of his bedroom. He saw Mohinder already awake and reading one book.

'Good morning.' Peter greeted his new friend and Mohinder looked up at him with smile on his face.

'Good morning.' He looked behind Peter and frowned. 'Claire isn't up yet?'

'Nope.' Peter shrugged. 'She's still in the bed. Coffee?' He rose up towards Mohinder.

'Yes, thank you.' He nodded and leaned back on the couch.

Twenty minutes later, Peter called him from the kitchen and Mohinder followed his voice. He saw Peter making pancakes.

'I thought I could make breakfast too.' Peter shrugged under his quizzical look. 'Take a seat.' He nodded at one chair and Mohinder sit there.

'Claire's favorite meal?' He rose up his eyebrows, but Peter shook his head.

'Nope. It's mine and apparently my son likes them too.'

'Oh.' Mohinder tilted his head.

'Yeah.' Peter grinned and handed him one cup of steaming coffee. Mohinder took it and sipped of the bitter drink.

'Claire loved to drink coffee.' Peter smiled and took his cup too. He had finished with the cooking and now he sat opposite of his new friend. 'Now she can't and you should see her face…'

'Claire is here.' She just walked into the small kitchen.

'Juice?' Peter got off immediately.

'Sure, thanks.' She smiled at him and pecked his cheek before she could sit on her chair.

Peter smiled and poured some orange juice. He put the glass in front of her and watched her eating her pancake. Mohinder observed their behavior and shook his head repeatedly. Peter caught him in one moment like this and rose up his eyebrows quizzically.

'Unbelievable!' Mohinder shared his thoughts. 'You look like a married couple!'

Claire's face faded with his words and he understood that he had made a mistake. Peter rubbed her back calmingly, but she had lost her appetite. The reason was simple; Claire knew that they could not get married.

'It's okay.' Peter whispered and kissed her temple. He had read her thoughts. Claire tried to smile.

'Excuse me.' Her voice trembled and she left the room. Peter followed her with worry in his eyes.

'I thin I just made a mistake.' Mohinder frowned. 'I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't want to…'

'She is too sensitive now.' Peter's face faded too. 'I wish I could find a way to make her fell better…'

'You do now that there are countries…'

'I know, but I want her to be safe first.' Peter looked down at his cup. 'I want our son to be safe. Just then I could think about something like this.'

'It's strange you know.' Mohinder said thoughtfully.

'What is strange?' Peter looked up at his friend.

'You keep the baby.' Mohinder shrugged.

'I know.' Peter smiled bitterly. 'You know what happen? Claire had a dream about our son. She dreamt that he was calling her for help and thought that this was the sign she needed.'

'So you keep your son despite everything?'

'Yeah.' Peter shrugged. 'I have to admit that Claire surprised me with this. I was afraid at first, but not anymore.'

'Why?' Mohinder looked at him with curiosity. 'Why are you so sure?'

'I'm here and she is here.' Peter spoke firmly. 'I will not let anything or anyone to hurts her!'

'Yeah.' Mohinder nodded. 'You don't have to worry about Sylar at least. I've heard that he…'

'He is free.' Peter growled. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

'What?' Mohinder's eyes widened.

'You heard me!' Peter snarled. 'I had the opportunity to kill him, but they stopped me!'

'Damn!' Mohinder cursed.

'Right!' Claire answered behind his back and went to Peter. 'You could do this now.' She said and sat on Peter's lap.

'Let's hope that he is clever enough not to come here.' Mohinder stared at the couple in front of him.

'Let's hope.' Peter frowned and pressed lips to Claire's temple.


	46. Chapter 46 You are my shelter

_**Chapter 46**__** You are my shelter **_

It was the same dream all over again.

_It was blood everywhere and cries. Someone was crying. It was a baby. His baby. _

_Peter looked around trying to find him. He knew that soon it would be too late. His heart pounded in his chest and he screamed. He screamed, until his voice went weak. There was no sign of his son. There was no sign from Claire. Both of them were gone. _

'_Peter.' His mother appeared in front of him and he felt some body appeared on his arms. He looked down and saw Claire. Her golden hair was dirty and it covered her beautiful face. 'Don't cry my boy.' _

'_What?' Peter looked up at her. _

'_You are crying.' Angela looked sad and his heart skipped one beat. It was quiet. The cry had stopped. 'You couldn't do anything… Now you have to live with it…'_

'_No!' Peter tried to scream, but no sound left his mouth. His knees hit the ground and Claire's face revealed to him. She was pale. Her lips had parted and her eyes looked empty. He could see the wet marks on her face. Claire had cried, but her tears were bloody. _

'_You can't save her.' Angela came closer and knelt beside him. _

'_No!' This time his scream echoed around. 'No! I can! I can save her! I will!'_

'_It's too late.' Angela touched his arm and Peter looked down on his hand. His palm was lying on Claire's stomach. Her dress had soaked with blood. _

'_No! Claire! No!' He cried out and grabbed her in his arms. _

'_You can't save them Peter. You have to give up!' Angela touched his arm again. 'You can't save her! You cannot save your son… You are too weak… You are too weak to do that…'_

'_I will! I will!' Peter cried and his bloody tears soaked into Claire's face. 'I will save them!'_

'_Let go…'_

'_No!' Peter screamed again. _

'Peter!' Claire called him, but he could not hear her. 'Peter!' She cried out and shook his shoulders.

'No!' He screamed once again and his eyes fluttered open. Claire reached and switched on the light. She turned around to him and saw him sitting on the bed. His breathing hitched and he grabbed his head, burying fingers into his hair. 'Damn!' Peter cursed, trying to control his breathing.

'Peter, what's wrong?' Claire rubbed his back calmingly. His reaction was immediate. Peter turned around and grabbed her into his bear hug. 'Hey, what's wrong, baby?' Her voice was endearing as if she was talking to a small kid.

'You are okay, right?' He uttered, refusing to let her go. Claire did not move.

'I'm okay, see?' She succeeded to pull back.

Claire took his hand and placed it on to her belly. He felt one kick formed under his palm and released his pressure. His shoulders shook again and Claire wrapped arms around him. She felt his head, resting on her shoulder. His hands rested on the small of her back, but he was not calmed enough.

'I'm okay.' Claire repeated and rubbed his back. 'We are okay…'

Peter calmed twenty minutes later. She felt it in a way of his hands released his grip around her. Then his face appeared in front of hers and she could see the wet marks on his face. That made her heart ached. He had cried. Her Peter had cried. He looked so hurt that Claire could not resist, but reached hand and touched his face. She wiped his tears and saw his tired smile.

'What's wrong?' She pleaded. 'Please, tell me!'

'Nothing.' Peter shook his head and took her hand, kissing her fingers one by one. 'It's just a nightmare.'

'Are you sure?' Claire stared at him with disbelief.

'I am.' He nodded and pushed her lightly onto the bed. 'Let's go back to sleep.'

'Okay.' One tiny smile appeared on her lips. Claire turned her back on him and felt his arm wrapped over her waist. He pulled her closer until her back touched his chest. His palm rested on her belly and Claire closed her eyes, feeling safe again.

Peter understood the exact moment when she fell asleep. Her breathing normalized and her hand covered his on her belly. Peter opened his eyes and stared at the dark room. Claire had switched off the lamp and it was dark again. There was no Moon that night. Peter swallowed hard and tried to forget his dream. He tried really hard, but the he just could not do it. The faces were stick in his mind. They were so real that scared him.

'I will be strong enough to protect you!' He whispered. 'I will!'

Peter placed one soft kiss at the top of her hair and fell asleep, feeling her in his arms.

He woke up from constant knocking on the front door. Peter frowned. This was not for the first time these days. Mohinder had promised to stay in LA until baby was born, so he had found small apartment near by theirs.

'Peter!' He sighed and got off the bed. That was not Mohinder.

Peter crossed the living room with dragging feet and opened the front door.

'Yeah?' He mumbled.

'Oh, you are awake?' Sean rushed into the room and Peter stand by the door still kept it open. 'I need to talk with you?' Sean turned around and threw him surprised look. 'Why are you standing there?'

'Because 5…4…3…2…1… and…' Peter tilted his head.

'Sean! Get back here!' Mel rushed into the room with angry face. She was like a fury and her eyes glowed against her husband. 'You can't hide from me!'

'I can try!' Sean mumbled and Peter closed the door again. He did not say anything more and just sat on the couch, staring at the young couple.

'What did you just say?' Mel placed hands on her hips. She wore blue pair of jeans and white T-Shirt with some funny picture on it. Her ponytail bounced every time she moved.

'You heard me!' Sean snapped angry. Peter just sighed and tilted his head. He heard the door opening and saw Claire walking out of their bedroom. He smiled and patted the couch. Claire joined him and snuggled in his hug. Mel and Sean had not noticed her.

'Did I miss something?' She whispered.

'Nope.' Peter shrugged. 'Just in time.'

'You selfish little bastard!' Mel clenched her fists.

'Uh that was good!' Claire muttered and Peter suppressed his laugh.

'I'm selfish?' Sean came closer to Mel and glared at her. 'I just want you to be good!'

'I want to work!' Mel snapped.

'No!' Sean answered and she clenched her jaw.

'I think I should make popcorns.' Peter whispered to Claire and she giggled.

'You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!' Mel shouted and Claire pressed hands to her ears. Peter laughed and rubbed her arm.

'I'm your husband!' Sean insisted.

'So?' Mel still glared at him 'I'm a big girl and I can decide by my own!'

'You have to study!' Sean threw one look at Peter. 'Tell her!'

'I don't think so!' Peter put one hand up. 'It's your job, not mine.'

'See?' Mel rose up eyebrows. 'I can study later. Tell him, Claire.'

'I'm just pregnant.' Claire bit her lip not to smile. 'Don't ask me!'

'Big help!' Mel rolled her eyes and looked back at Sean. 'I want to work!'

'No!' He snapped again.

'I can convince you easily!' She frowned.

'But you won't do it!' Sean grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. 'You promised me!'

'My bad!' Mel murmured and saw his face relaxed. 'I really want to help you with the money.' She sighed, stared at his eyes.

'I know, but you have to graduate from the college first.' Sean even smiled.

'Fine.' Mel placed her hands on his hips. 'I'll go study first.'

'That's my girl.' His smile widened and then he kissed her.

'And they kissed!' Peter clapped with hands and Claire followed his example. 'This was good.' He looked at her. 'Don't you think?'

'It was little shorter though…' She murmured, but it was clear that she enjoyed.

'What is that?' Mel frowned against the couple.

'Just enjoying the show.' Peter answered and helped Claire got off the couch along with him. 'Now we can eat and you can make out here or in your apartment.'

'But…' Sean looked confused.

'You heard the man!' Mel's eyes glowed and she grabbed his hand. 'We could… make out.'

'Only?' He rose up his eyebrows and she giggled closing the front door behind them.

Peter looked at Claire and they laughed too. It was good morning. It was Sunday and Peter was at home so Claire was happy. She still wanted to ask him about his nightmare, but he was on such a great mood that she abandoned the idea.

They spent one lazy Sunday together. Claire was in her seventh month and her belly looked big. She felt ugly, but every time she told that to Peter, he just laughed and said that she looked beautiful, carrying his son. Claire grinned against him and felt really special.

It was almost evening and Peter was in the kitchen, preparing their dinner. Claire found out that he was really skilled there. He loved to cook when he had time, but teased her that he was doing this now only, because of his son.

Claire had shaken her head and had gone into the living room. She sat on the sofa and switched on the TV. There were nothing interesting and she soon felt her eyes closed from tiredness. Usually, she was very energetic girl, but her pregnancy was making her weak now.

Just as she considered the thought of sleeping on the couch, someone knocked on the door.

'Baby?' Claire called Peter. She could go and opened the door of course, but she was hardly movable these days. Moreover, her back hurt and she just had found comfortable posture. 'Could you please open?'

'Sure.' Peter walked into the living room with smile.

'Thank you.' Claire sent him flying kiss and his smile widened. She shifted on the couch just when Peter opened the door. His smile faded and his eyes darkened.

'What are you doing here?' He stared at his brother, standing in front of him. 'I thought you said you hate me!'

'I came here to see my daughter.' Nathan frowned. 'Could you please step aside?'

'Who is it?' Peter heard her voice and stirred a little.

'Nobody!' He called back and glared at his brother. 'Now it's not the time, Nate!'

'What are you trying to say?' Nathan glared at him back.

'I'm trying to say that…' Peter started, but her voice interrupted him.

'Dad!' Claire whispered and Peter turned around. She was pale and her hands rested on her belly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just wanted to see you Claire.' Nathan used the moment and passed Peter. His younger brother frowned and closed the door. 'Your mother told me the address.'

'You said that she wanted to help us.' Claire looked up at Peter. 'You said that she… Oh!' She curled up in two and Nathan stood still.

'Claire!' Peter rushed to her and helped her sat back on the couch. 'Lie down now and try to breathe. Take a deep breath and then exhale.' He saw her following his instructions and placed one small pillow under her waist.

'What's wrong with her?' Nathan had come closer to them and watched with concern Peter's actions.

Claire crooked her face again, but the pain was short and went easy. Her eyes closed and she tried to follow Peter's advice. Soon, Claire felt normal again. She opened her eyes and saw Peter's face just few inches from hers. Her smile reassured him that she was okay.

'Peter!' Nathan insisted and his brother frowned, but nodded at the kitchen. Nathan followed his look and walked through the open door. Peter looked back at Claire and saw her scared face.

'It's okay.' Peter leaned and pecked her lips. 'I'll talk to him. You try to relax now.'

Claire nodded and watched him disappeared into the kitchen. She had to trust him. He had promised that he would protect her and their child. Her hands covered her protuberant belly and she closed eyes again, trying to relax.


	47. Chapter 47 Have strength for both of us

_**Chapter 47**__** Have strength for both of us**_

Peter felt confused. He had not spoken with his brother since the moment he had found Claire. Honestly, he did not know how to speak with him. Nathan looked angry and Peter knew that he had right to feel in that way. However, now Peter had to think not only for himself and his feelings, but for Claire and their son too.

Therefore, Peter coughed and walked into the kitchen with heavy heart. He could read Nathan's thoughts, but he did not want that. He was his brother after all and Peter always preferred to speak with him.

Nathan was sitting on one chair, close to the table. His hands were resting above it and he looked angry. Peter took the place opposite him and stared at his brother. His whole body was under pressure, but he had to be strong. He had promised to Claire.

'What is wrong with her, Pete?' Nathan finally asked him and this time Peter frowned with concern.

'We still don't know. Mohinder said that she is fine. Her doctor said that the baby is fine, but she is not. I don't know anything and that's driving me crazy!' He clenched his jaw.

'But you are a doctor!' Nathan clacked with his fingers over the table. 'You supposed to know that!'

'I am a doctor and usually I would have the answer.' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'I can't tell anything for her, because she has ability!'

'She still has it?'

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'Mohinder ran some blood tests, but again – nothing!'

'So she is bad?' Nathan tilted his head.

'She is…' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'She is too fragile without any visible reason.'

'Claire is strong. She could do it.' Nathan said more to himself. Peter's words had scared him.

'I'm scared.' Peter suddenly admitted and that surprised Nathan. His brother really looked scared. His face was pale and his eyes stared at the table. Peter avoided his eyes, but his words were so open and honest that Nathan frowned. His brother was not so open to people like him. He preferred to hide his feelings, even from him. Therefore, Nathan was surprised to hear such a confession coming from Peter.

'Why?' Nathan studied his face carefully and saw his bitter smile. Peter shrugged, but avoided his brother's eyes again.

'I'm scared of loosing her.' He said after short hesitation. 'I am scared of making her suffer and I am scared of everything threatened her life.'

Just now, Nathan could see the love peered through Peter's words. He could not confuse this feeling with pure family love now. Peter was in love in Claire. He had always been, but Nathan was too blind to notice. His anger mixed with his compassion. He did not know how to react on this.

'Maybe this is a mistake, Pete.' Nathan finally said and something in his words made Peter alert and he finally looked at his brother. Nathan shifted uncomfortable on his chair. 'Maybe there is a solution for all this.'

'Solution?' Peter tilted his head. His heart pounded, but he looked calm. 'What is it, Nate?'

'I thought I should talk with Claire, but since she can't now…' Nathan coughed. 'Maybe it's better for you to give that child for adoption.'

'What?' Peter spoke low, but his eyes narrowed. He was thankful that Claire was not here right now. This could be too much for her.

'Don't look at me like that!' Nathan snapped nervously and leaned back on his chair. 'You know that this is the best option for everybody!'

'Huh.' Peter leaned back too.

'Besides, Claire could continue her life without any problems. She could study and graduating from college. Moreover, you cannot ignore the rumors now. They could ruin our family.'

'Let me get this straight.' Peter moved towards and leaned his elbows over the table. 'You want me to make Claire give up from _our_ baby and give it for adoption.' Peter emphasized on '_our'_ and Nathan stirred. 'Then she could live her life and I could live mine without any of this could reflect on us. Is that correct?'

'Peter…'

'What makes you think that this won't reflect on us, Nate?' Peter tilted his head.

'It was a mistake and you know it, Pete!' Nathan winced again.

'My baby is not a mistake!' Claire had showed at the door and Peter jumped off his chair. He looked at her and saw her pale and teary face.

'Calm down, beautiful.' Peter tried to calm her, but Claire looked too upset.

'Why did you think I ran from Bennet? Why am I here?' Claire walked into the room and stood beside Peter. 'I want my son! I won't give up!'

'Claire, be reasonable honey.' Nathan spoke softly. His daughter looked hurt. 'You deserve something better than this.'

'You never asked me what I want dad!' Claire clenched her fists. 'You never did!'

'I never thought that you could end up like this!' He frowned.

'Nathan, stop!' Peter tried to interrupt him, but Claire was angry already.

'End up like what?' Claire rolled eyes to her belly. 'Like this? Pregnant?'

'You know what I mean.' Nathan got off his chair. 'You both stabbed me in my back! You lied to the whole family!'

'Nathan!' Peter tried to interrupt him again.

'You're feeling hurt and I can understand that, dad.' Claire looked angry too. 'But you can't come here and telling me what I have to do with my child!'

'You are still a child, Claire!' Nathan took few steps towards her, but Peter stood in his way. He just shook his head, protecting Claire with his body. 'Damn it, Pete! I won't hurt her!'

'I won't let you do that!' Peter lowered his voice and he glared at his brother.

'She is my daughter. I won't hurt her.' Nathan frowned. 'I just want to help her.'

'So you think you're helping her now?' Peter rose up his eyebrows, but Claire grabbed his arm and moaned loudly.

'Peter!' Her voice was painful and he turned at her immediately.

'What? It hurts again?'

She just nodded and bit her lower lip trying to suppress her scream. Peter just nodded and took her in his arms. He crossed the living room and placed her on their bed. Claire tried to breathe normally, but she was scared and the contractions were much more painful than before.

'I don't wanna lose him, Peter.' She cried quietly and he stroked her hair.

The memory of that future Claire, sitting on that chair was still clear for Peter. He swore that he never let that happen to his Claire. Therefore, he tried to smile to her and pulled one syringe out of his medical bag. It was the same medicine; Joe had used to stop her premature labor.

'You won't lose him, beautiful. I promise you!' He said and she closed her eyes while he shot her the injection. 'You're gonna be fine soon.'

'It's so strong this time.' Claire grabbed his hand. 'I'm scared.'

'Shush now.' Peter bent over her and kissed her nose. 'Just lie down and try to relax.'

Claire nodded and closed her eyes. Her face crooked with every pain, but she kept silence. Few minutes later, she relaxed completely and opened her eyes. They looked tired, but her face was with its natural color.

'I think we're fine now.' She whispered and closed her eyes again. 'But I'm tired now.'

'Sleep now.' Peter kissed her hand and watched her falling asleep. 'I will be strong enough for both of us! I promise!' He whispered and got off the bed. He saw his brother standing there with pale and concerned face. Peter took deep breath and took few steps towards him.

'Is she better?' Nathan asked and stared at his daughter.

'She doesn't have to feel scared.' Peter ran fingers though his hair. 'It's too dangerous for her right now.'

'But she asked for _her_ baby.' Nathan coughed with confusion.

'She loves _our_ son, Nate.' Peter spoke quietly. He knew that he had to feel angry to his brother, but somehow he could not. 'She loves him so much that sometimes it scares me.'

'What do you mean?' Nathan asked him carefully.

'Let's go in the living room.' Peter suggested and Nathan nodded as response. They sat on the couch and Peter looked at his brother. 'Claire had a dream about our son.'

'A dream?' Nathan frowned with confusion.

'Yeah.' Peter leaned back on the couch and looked at his brother. 'She had nightmares and when she tried to have an abortion…'

'What?' Nathan hissed with surprise.

'She tried, but she couldn't because she thought she heard his voice calling her.' Peter tried to explain. 'When I asked her, she said she want to keep the baby.'

'But adoption does not mean killing, Peter.' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'I have already spoken with some agencies…'

'You?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and his brother shifted uncomfortable.

'Well, not exactly, but this is not the point.' Nathan stared at his younger brother. 'Be reasonable Pete, you're not strong enough to do this.'

Peter winced at his words, remembering his nightmare and looked at him back.

'You don't know me, Nate.' Peter saw his brother's attempt to protest, but put his hand up. 'You had a chance to know me and we could be real brothers when we were young. You did not try at all. So do not tell me now that I am not strong enough. I am stronger than you think and not only, because of my ability. When you love someone that love gives you the strength to beat the whole world.'

'Do not say that Peter!' Nathan hissed and glared at him.

'But it's true Nate.' Peter released his crooked smile. It was sad, but he knew he had to tell this. 'You know that I love Claire.'

'Peter! Stop!' Nathan got off the couch and turned his back on Peter.

'You know that I'm in love with her.' Peter got off too. He knew that his words hurt his brother, but he was tired of lying. 'She loves me too!'

'Damn it Pete!' Nathan swirled around. He clenched his fists. 'You ruined my life!'

'Your life?' Peter hissed. 'What about our lives? We never meant for that to happen! We did not want it! You know what it was to keep that secret from you?' He ran fingers through his messy hair. 'You know what it was for both of us? Claire suffered so much. She told me that it hurt her to lie to her own father. I told her that we could end this, but she said that she preferred the life full of lies and be with me instead of nothing.'

'I can't believe this!' Nathan growled.

'Open your eyes, Nathan! The world is not you and your problems! The world is not focused on you and your feelings!' Peter hissed again. He looked angry. 'You have to stop being a selfish and think for the others too!'

'I can't believe you put the blame on me!'

'I am not blaming you, damn it! I'm just asking you to look around and see that you're not alone!'

'I know that!'

'Do you?' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'Then why you are here?'

'I told you!' Nathan snapped. 'I thought that this is the best idea for everybody.'

'It's best for you!' Peter said quietly. 'The truth is that you are afraid of your career and how this would reflect on it.'

'This is a lie!' Nathan clenched his fists, but Peter stopped him with his telekinesis.

'It's not a lie and you know it! I know that you love Claire and you want what is the best for her, but you have to ask her first. She knows what she wants!'

'This is not right!' Nathan snapped.

'I know and usually I would support you, but this is my child you're talking about! This is not only her child, Nathan!' Peter released him and Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'You can't make us give up on it!'

'You know I can!'

'But you won't! Not if you want to keep your family!' Peter spoke quietly again.

'You…'

'You love your daughter and you would never hurt her, I know that.' Peter made short pause. 'I know that Heidi must've spoken with you. It is a difficult situation, I know. I know that we all have to deal with it, but you have to understand that - this is a child, we are talking about. It's a new life and we can't play with it.'

'It is not that simple, Peter.' Nathan uttered.

'I'm not saying that it is, but we all have to learn to make compromises.' He made short pause. 'I love our family, but if anyone of you tries to take that child from Claire and me, I'm gonna hurt you.'

'You are serious.' Nathan spoke thoughtfully.

'Don't make me prove my words.' Peter just frowned.

Nathan left the apartment few minutes later. He was fully convinced in Peter's words and looking in the eyes, Nathan realized that he had never known him. Peter was right. He was stronger than everybody thought of him.

Peter walked in his bedroom and saw Claire still sleeping. He sat close to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

'I will save you again! I swear!' He whispered and kissed her soft lips.


	48. Chapter 48 Meet the family

_**Chapter 48**__** Meet the family **_

Nathan came back home in an awful mood. He stormed into his cabinet and slammed the door behind his back. Nothing had turned out in the way he had planned. Claire was supposed to be here right now or, at least reconsidering the thought of giving the baby up for adoption. Peter was another questionable mark. He had to live his live and gave up from Claire. Nathan had thought that he would make them see the things from his point of view. It did not happen in that way. They had made him look through their eyes and now he felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

'Damn it!' He cursed ugly and slumped onto his chair. He leaned his elbows on his desk and leaned toward.

It was not supposed to happen in this way. His whole life it was not supposed to happen in this way. Peter was right. He had not attempted to get closer with his brother when he was younger. Peter was the lonely boy of their family. He had always had searched love, but had never found it. It was like that since the moment Claire had come home. Peter had given all his love to her. He had committed his whole life of protecting her. He was there every time she needed him. Nathan was not. He was her father and he loved her, but he was not half as much, dedicated to her as Peter was.

Nathan leaned on his palms and sighed tiredly. If only the things were different. If only he could make them like they used to be. However, Peter was right for one more thing. This was a child. This was their child and they were ready to fight for it. Nathan was sure that they would not give up. Peter was determent to protect his son. Seeing Claire's reaction, she was ready too.

What the Hell he was thinking, going there and making them gave up from their son? Was he out of his mind? Nathan clenched his fists. He was not that kind of a man. He loved the children and his children especially. Stealing the child of his mother was not something typical for him. Even worse, stealing his grandson from his daughter. Nathan frowned. Was he his grandson or being Peter's son makes him…?

'Damn it!' He cursed again and hit the desk with his fist.

'Where have you been?' Heidi asked him and Nathan looked up just to see her entering into the room. He sighed and closed his eyes for one moment.

'I wanted to see Claire.' He said quietly and frowned again.

'Well?' Heidi rushed to him. 'How is she?'

'She received two crises when I was there.' Nathan rubbed his eyes.

'Two crises?' Heidi sounded scared and Nathan looked at her. 'Why?'

'It was awful.' Nathan confessed. 'She looked so scared.'

'Of course. She loves her son and she wants him to be okay.' Heidi looked at her husband.

'I'm so stupid!' He slapped his forehead. 'I mean, I know Claire. I know Peter… well… I thought I know him. Then why I even thought of this!'

'What have you done, Nathan?' Heidi sat on the chair opposite his. She looked worried.

'I suggested that they should give the baby for adoption.' Nathan looked at his wife again.

'You what?' Heidi closed her eyes for one moment. 'You promised to me, Nathan! You told me that you understand me.'

'I thought that it's for the best.' Nathan shrugged.

'I told you that they won't give up!' Heidi grabbed the edge of the desk and leaned forward. 'You know how much Claire loves her baby. She ran away just to save him!'

'I thought that…'

'You thought! You are selfish man!' Heidi got off her chair. 'Look around and you'll see that you're not alone, Nathan! We all are here and we all have our lives and wishes!'

'Peter told me the same!' Nathan frowned.

'I love you, but sometimes I can't understand your actions!'

'I want the best for Claire!' Nathan got off his chair and turned around the desk. 'Does that make me bad?'

'You want what is the best for you and that is bad!' Heidi stared at him. 'She made a mistake and fell in love with the wrong man. I found it sick and it really is, but we can't do anything about it!'

'We can make them see…'

'They'll have a child! A child, Nathan!' Heidi increased her voice. 'Wake up!'

'It's wrong Heidi!'

'It is, but I won't make my daughter suffer more than she already suffers!' Heidi glared at him. 'You know how scared she looked the last time when I saw her? She was scared that she's going to lose her son!'

'I know. I saw it now.' Nathan frowned.

'Your visit scared her.' Heidi sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'Tell me you did not suggest the adoption in front of her.'

Nathan avoided her eyes and that was enough for Heidi. Her face crooked and she shook her head with disbelief.

'What?' Nathan could not resist her accusing look.

'Sometimes I wonder…' Heidi shook her head once again.

'Heidi, please…'

'Just tell me that she is alright. Tell me that both with the baby are alright.'

'They are.' Nathan nodded and saw Heidi nodded too.

'I'm telling you for the last time - leave them alone.' She walked towards the door, but then stopped and turned around. 'Leave them alone or you're gonna have problems with me!'

'You are protecting them?' Nathan looked surprised.

'I'm protecting their child.' Heidi said and left the room. She went straight upstairs and into the big bedroom. Her thoughts wandered and she felt concern about her daughter. Heidi looked at her watch. It was late, but she had to see her. Her cell was on the nightstand. She picked it up and called Peter.

'Yeah?' He spoke low.

'Peter, it's me.' Heidi bit her lower lip.

'I know.' She felt the hesitation in his voice. 'What do you want?'

'I want to see Claire.' Heidi whispered.

'She's sleeping now.' Peter said with his usual voice, meant to protect her daughter.

'I know, but I want to see her anyhow.' Heidi made short pause and closed her eyes. 'Please.'

'Okay.' Peter hung up the phone and Heidi saw him appeared in front of her. Heidi threw her phone onto the bed. 'Make it quick.' Peter said tiredly and Heidi nodded, touching his hand. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were at Peter and Claire's apartment. Heidi looked around and saw Claire sleeping in the big bed. She looked pale and Heidi covered her mouth with quiet sob.

'I can't believe it.' She mumbled and heard Peter's sigh. He sat close to Claire and stroked her hair. 'She looks so small.'

'She is not small.' His voice was like a caress. His eyes did not miss Claire's face even for one moment. 'Claire is strong. She can do this.'

'How is she now?' Heidi sat on the near chair.

'I had to give her one injection, but she is fine now. No contractions and this is good.' He answered her, but his face was sad.

'Then what is wrong?' Heidi's voice trembled.

'I had a dream.' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'She is in my hands, all covered in blood and I cannot save her.' He shook his head. 'I cannot save them! This is killing me!'

Heidi frowned, remembering about Angela's dream. It was similar and she got scared. She kept quiet in front of Peter of course. He looked devastated enough.

'This is only a dream, Peter.' Heidi studied his face.

'I cannot lose her.' His voice cracked and Heidi realized how much Peter really loved Claire. He did not think that his words exposed him to her. Peter just needed to speak with somebody. Heidi coughed, was not sure whether she wanted to hear him.

'Peter…' She whispered.

'I cannot lose her, just… cannot!' He took Claire's hand in his and his lips touched her fingers. Heidi's heat ached. She should not look at this. It was so wrong to allow it even. However, she could feel Peter's pain. He was scared and he really loved her daughter.

'You have to be strong now, Peter.' Heidi uttered. 'She can't be strong now, but you can.'

'I know and I'm here for her. I'm always here for her.' Peter shook his head, still staring at Claire. 'But I'm scared right now.' His voice cracked. 'I'm scared for her.'

'I don't know how to help you, Peter.'

'You don't have to help me.' Suddenly his attitude changed. Peter was not open to the people. That was why his attitude surprised Heidi this time. However, now he snapped into his usual mode. His face was firm and his eyes avoided her. 'I'm gonna do it.'

'You have to talk with somebody.' Heidi suggested him, but saw his frown. He opened his mouth to answer her, but Claire's moan interrupted him.

'_Baby_?'

Heidi thought that she was talking about her baby, but just then, she saw her daughter's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Peter. His answer was simple.

'I'm here, _beautiful_.' His hand buried into her hair and Claire smiled at him.

'He is fine. I can feel him.' She said with tired voice and saw his nod.

'That's wonderful news.' He continued with his soft moves in her hair. 'Look who is here and wants to see you.' Peter nodded at Heidi. She got off her chair and came closer to her daughter.

'Mom!' Claire's eyes shone. 'I so wanted to see you!'

Peter got off and rubbed his eyes. Heidi took his place. He looked at Claire.

'You have to eat something. I'll be right back.' He said and walked out of the room. Claire looked at the closed door. Her face faded.

'He worries about you.' Heidi had noticed her look and her daughter closed her eyes for one moment.

'I know.' Claire rubbed her stomach and she looked at her mother. 'He lost his sleep, because of me.'

'You know that Peter will be fine.' Heidi tried to calm her.

'But I love him and I don't want to watch him suffer!' Claire bit her lower lip in the moment she said that.

'Oh, Claire!' Heidi shook her head.

'I'm sorry, but I meant what I've said!' Claire crooked her face and Heidi jumped off the bed.

'Are you okay?' She asked anxiously.

'I'm fine.' Claire calmed her. 'Just… help me to sit, please.'

'Are you sure?'

'Mom!' Claire pouted and Heidi helped her. When Peter walked into the room, Claire was sitting on the bed. Her head rested on the headboard and some pillows had been shoved behind her waist.

'Here you go, madam.' Peter smiled and put the tray on her knees.

'Thank you.' She reached out and caressed his check.

Heidi could not look anymore. They were trying to hide their feelings before, but now they were so open with each other that she felt like a voyeur. She coughed and took their attention.

'I think I should go now.' She said and Peter nodded. 'I'll call you as soon as I can.' Heidi looked at her daughter.

'And you promised to talk with dad and grandma!' Claire placed hands on her belly. Her face crooked again. 'I want my son!'

'Just calm down, honey.' Heidi reached and touched Claire's shoulder. 'You have to be strong and I'll take care for the family.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and tried to smile. She watched as Peter teleported away with her mother and then came back alone. He sat close to her and without saying a word; he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Claire leaned head on his shoulder.

'We can make it!' She heard his whisper and nodded as a response. Peter was with her. That was all she needed now.


	49. Chapter 49 It’s only the beginning

_**Chapter 49**__** It's only the beginning **_

It had been one month after their family's visit. Everything seemed quiet normal and Claire allowed herself some relax. Peter took fewer shifts at his job, just to be with her. Claire loved the moments when she was with him. She felt safe and secure in his arms and that was something she could have only with him.

Mel and Sean continued their life together. Claire could not help but smile in the way they fought to be together. Mel chose Psychology at the University and they celebrated it. Her specialty was not a big surprise of course. Mel loved it and could not stop talking about it. That was the reason for Sean to insist her study in the University.

Claire had one quiet month. She looked better than before. Her only problem now was how to move around the apartment. Every move was painful. Her stomach was bigger than before and Claire could not get up or sit down without any help. Therefore, when Peter was at his work, Mel was with her to help her. They talked through the whole day. Claire was lying on the couch with some fluffy pillows under her waist. Mel was sitting at the armchair and they laughed together.

However, she spent most of her time in sleeping. Her pregnancy made her tired and Claire could not be as energetic as she was before. Her baby was hyperactive now, but Peter calmed her that this was normal at that stage of the pregnancy. He spent every night awake with her when she needed him.

It was extremely hot night for the end of August. Claire woke up, feeling the usual kicks in her stomach. She sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost 2 AM. She could feel Peter's hand on her waist and smiled. He was so careful with her these days. It was as if she was the center of his world. He sighed in his dream and rubbed her stomach subconsciously. One kick formed under his palm and Claire exclaimed painfully.

'Oh. He is strong.' She heard his sleepy voice and smiled.

'He is stubborn if you're asking me!' Claire mumbled and leaned her head back on his chest. She felt his quiet laugh.

'He got that from you.'

'Oh, is he?' Claire laughed too, but another kick made her winced. 'Come on, my boy!' She placed hand above Peter's one. 'Leave mommy to sleep now.'

'I think that he is little nervous.' Peter kissed her temple.

'I think he is.' Claire frowned again. 'You have to sleep now.' She spoke softly to him. 'You have to work tomorrow.'

'It's okay.' Peter rubbed her stomach. He felt the baby calmed under his hand. Soon Claire relaxed close to him.

'Mhm…' she mumbled. 'Thank you, baby.'

Peter laughed quietly and waited for her to fall asleep. She was tired and he felt her steady breathing. He could not close his eyes now. His thoughts would not allow him. He was thinking about the time when their baby would be with them. It was scary and intriguing thought. Peter smiled and tried to imagine the face of his son.

His son… He closed his eyes and feeling his moves under his palm, Peter finally fell asleep.

When Claire woke up in the next morning, she was alone. She moaned and barely succeeded to get off the bed.

'You are one big boy, huh?' Claire rubbed her stomach with smile. She loved to feel the moves of her child inside of her belly. It hurt most of the time. Her ankles swallowed. Her waist hurt and her heart pounded. However, her son was the second best thing happened in her life after Peter. Claire knew that she had to feel sorry about it. She refused to think in that way. She loved Peter after all and all the reasons, claming their relationship as wrong, Claire was sure that she was right in her actions.

She sighed and went to take one shower. Mel would be here soon. She would help her with the breakfast. However, her son kicked her hard just in the moment she tried to walk into the bathroom. Claire moaned and took deep breath. Something was wrong, she thought.

'Calm down, my boy.' She whispered and walked into the living room. The bathroom had to wait. 'What's wrong?' Claire caressed her stomach. 'Why are you so bad to mommy?' Another kick made her moan. 'Oh no!' Claire curled up in two and breathed heavily. 'Don't do this! Don't!' Claire grabbed the edge of the closest chair.

Someone knocked on the door and Claire thought that this was Mel. She sighed with relief and screamed that it was open.

'Well, well…' One well-known voice made her froze. 'Look who is here!'

Claire looked up and saw the person she never thought that she would see again.

'No!' She whispered and her hands covered her belly. Sylar laughed at her scare and came closer.

'Oh, the cheerleader is pregnant, huh?' He tilted his head. 'That's interesting. And who is the father?' He laughed again and Claire swallowed hard. Her child. He was going to hurt her child. 'What's the matter? Are you afraid?'

'Get out of here!' Her voice cracked and she took few steps back.

'Or what?' Sylar just tilted his head and stopped her with one move of his hand.

'Don't hurt me, please!' Claire pleaded. She hated to feel weak. However, now was different. Her child was in danger and she had to do everything to keep it safe.

'I need your power!' Sylar narrowed his eyes.

'I'm pregnant, please…' Claire cried, but he just laughed and lifted her up in the air. Claire felt the lack of air immediately. She grabbed her throat and her eyes widened. 'My… baby…' Her voice was weak and she sank into the darkness. There was no hope for her now.

Mel had heard Claire scream and rushed into her apartment. She saw Sylar and her blood boiled. He was trying to hurt Claire. Mel clenched her fists and concentrated on her power.

'You want to let her go – now!' She spoke quietly and stared at his back. Sylar released Claire and she fell on the ground. Mel suppressed her urge to run to her friend.

'Who are…?' Sylar turned around to look at her, but Mel narrowed her eyes.

'You want to sleep now.' She tilted her head and saw how he lost balance. 'Sleep!' She whispered again and in the next minute Sylar was lying on the ground. Mel relaxed. She had beaten him. It was so unbelievable and it was small victory, but enough to save Claire.

She rushed to her friend and saw her lying motionless. Mel pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. She dialed Peter and waited until she did not hear his voice.

'_Mel_?'

'Peter?' Mel sighed with relief. 'Peter you have to come back home!'

'_What_?'

'Claire…'

Mel saw him appeared in front of her. He dropped his phone onto the ground and rushed to Claire. Peter looked around and saw Sylar laying just few steps away. He frowned and looked up at Mel.

'You did it?' He saw her nod and then looked back at Claire. She moaned and he knelt down, placing her head on his lap. 'Call my mom!' Peter whispered to Mel and she nodded. 'I can't deal with him now.' He growled. 'But I am going to kill him later! I swear! I am going to kill him!'

Claire moaned once again and Peter looked down at her face again. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw the scare there.

'My baby!' Claire sobbed. 'He's going to kill my baby! Peter…'

'You are fine now and the baby is fine!' Peter tried to calm her. 'I'm here.'

'He tried to hurt me, he…' Claire breathed heavily and Peter rubbed her arms calmingly. 'Peter… My baby…'

'Shush…' Peter whispered again and Claire finally looked at his face. 'I told you that you're fine.' He tried to smile just for her, but he was not sure if she was telling her the truth.

'I'm… It's…' Claire stammered and Peter scared from the pain in her eyes. She was in shock and he could see that.

'Claire!' He called her, shaking her shoulders. 'Claire!'

Suddenly her body shook in his hands and she cried out in pain. Her hands lay over her belly and she tossed her head on his lap.

'No!' She screamed. 'No! My baby! No!'

'Peter!' Mel rushed to them with worried face. She had heard Claire's scream. 'Peter what's wrong?'

'Claire! Claire!' He shook her shoulders, but she could not stop moaning. The only think he could see was her harassed face. Her eyes had closed. His voice trembled. 'Stay here and wait for my mother! She's going to use Nate and she'll be here in no time!'

'Peter!' Mel called him and saw his scared face. 'Good luck!'

'She's going to need it!' He closed his eyes and teleported away with Claire in his arms.


	50. Chapter 50 Welcome home

_**Chapter 50**__** Welcome home**_

Claire felt the sharp pain in the moment she had fallen onto the floor. She could not move from there. Then she just gave up. It was too strong even for her. Then she felt Peter's hands around her. He was holding her and he was talking to someone. Claire understood that he was talking to her, but her only reaction was another moan.

'My… baby…' Her voice cracked and Claire screamed again. It was unbearable even for her. She was young and strong. She supposed to be indestructible. However, this was too much. 'Peter…' She uttered and collapsed into his arms.

Peter screamed for help in the moment he felt her completely motionless in his arms. He placed her on one stretcher and just then, his friend appeared from his cabinet. He saw Peter and rushed to him.

'What happened?' Joe saw motionless Claire, lying over the stretcher and called for help. However, few nurses already rushed to them. 'Peter!' Joe could see the scare in his friend's face.

'I found her like that.' Peter mumbled and joined the team into the ER. 'She was lying on the floor and… I guess she fell and…' His voice cracked just when he saw how the blood rushed out from her body and soaked into her white nightgown. 'No!' He screamed. It was just like his dream. 'Save her!' Peter grabbed Joe's arms. 'You have to save her!'

'You have to…' Joe started, but Peter pulled him away and clenched his fists.

'I won't leave her!'

'Peter!'

'Damn it, Joe!' Peter watched helplessly how one team took off her nightgown. He saw the blood spot on the stretcher and his tears rolled over his face.

'Okay.' Joe sighed and turned around to look at Claire. Peter would stay.

He slid down on the wall and could not stop looking at the woman in the bed. Her face was pale and motionless. Her hands were lying beside of her body and her hair was lying on her shoulder. His shoulders shook. Peter could not do anything except to sit here and watch. Just then, it started to get worse. He saw Joe's face darkened and got off his place.

'Joe?' His thick voice surprised his friend. He turned around and looked at him. One nurse put some respirator over Claire's face. 'What's wrong?'

'She could not breathe on her own.' Joe answered honestly. 'Besides, we need blood.'

'Transfusion?' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'Okay… What about...?'

'She has a contractions and she is not strong enough.' Joe explained. 'We can't perform section, because of her blood loss and she is extremely unstable.'

'You can take the blood from me.' Peter said quietly, refusing to think about how bad she was now.

'Are you sure? I mean you…'

'We have same blood type.' Peter stared at his friend. 'Don't ask why, just do it!'

Joe just nodded and five minutes later, Peter was sitting close to Claire. They had attached him to her. It was easier in that way. She still wore respirator on her face. It was scary, but Peter knew that it would help her breathing. Therefore, he just watched her and his heart ached. He was so scared right now. His nightmare was in front of his eyes now. His mother's words echoed into his head. Peter refused to believe her. He was strong. He could save Claire. He could save their child.

'Peter?' Joe touched his shoulder and Peter looked up at him. 'I think it's enough.'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'Take how much you need. She needs it!'

'But…'

'Do it!' Peter snapped and looked down at Claire. He could see the color came back on her face. Five minutes later, Joe practically forced him to stop the procedure. Peter was pale now. However, he felt good. He had helped her.

Just when he thought that she could make it to the section, Claire opened her eyes. She looked around with confusion and then screamed loudly. Her face crooked and her body tossed over the bed. She was in pain and Peter knew that she was in danger. He could not resist on her scream and rushed back to her bed. Claire panted and looked at him. Her eyes pleaded for help. His heart ached again and she grabbed his hand.

'Claire?' Joe had heard her scream and was already there. 'Good. You are awake.'

'Hurt…' She panted and squeezed Peter's hand. 'Bad…'

'I know, but I need you relax now. I need you to take a deep breathe and released it slowly.' Joe tried to talk calmly, but he attached some wires to Claire's belly. He dragged some monitor and looked there. Claire could hear the heartbeats of her son. She tried to follow the advice, but she could not and gave one painful moan with the next contraction.

'Claire.' Peter stroked her hair and made her look at him. His voice trembled, but he knew that she had to focus somehow. She had to be strong. 'Focus on my face, beautiful. Come on.'

Claire nodded and tried to listen to him, but failed again. The pain was so awful that she cried. Peter wanted to cry with her, but he gulped his tears and sat close to her. He lifted her upper body enough so she could lean on him.

'Now, I want you to follow my breathing.' Peter slipped one arm behind her back and Claire grabbed it too. Her back was leaning on his chest. 'Can you feel me?' He asked close to her ear and she just nodded, feeling the next wave of pain deep down in her stomach. 'Now, Claire!' She heard his voice. 'Follow me!'

She suppressed the urge to cry out and tried to follow his moves. It felt little better and she leaned back on him.

'I… did it!' She uttered and that brought light smile on his face.

'Yes, you did.'

'Our… son.' She whispered and his smile faded. 'I have… more time for… Oh!' Claire tried to fight with the pain, building up in her body. She grasped his hands and breathed heavily.

'Don't worry now.' Peter kissed her temple and Claire closed her eyes, seeking comfort in his body. 'Don't worry.' His voice calmed her enough, but she did not notice the look exchanged between Peter and his friend. Joe looked worried. Peter was too.

They spent the next few hours, sitting like that. Peter was talking to her and was trying to calm her. However, he felt scare. It was terrifying when he had to look her like that. The contractions followed one after another. She squirmed into his hands. Her head fell on his shoulder and she screamed every time. That was too much for him. He could not do anything to help her and that panicked him.

'I can't do it… anymore.' Claire gasped few hours later. 'Peter…'

'No!' He squeezed her hands. 'No! You have to do this!'

'Peter… Oh no!' She cried out again and Peter looked at his friend. He nodded at him and pulled out the sheet, covering Claire's legs.

'You have to push now!' Peter felt her shook in his hands. 'Claire!'

'No…' she uttered and closed her eyes. Her head fell on his shoulder again. 'No… I am tired… Sleep…' Her head fell back on his shoulder.

'Claire!' Peter screamed, but she lay motionless in his hands.

'She needs more oxygen! Now!' He heard Joe's voice. One nurse rushed to follow his instructions. Peter felt his heart in his throat.

'Claire, please! Please!' His lips touched her nose. 'Don't leave me! Don't! Come on, beautiful…'

Now Peter could understand his dream. He was powerless to help her. Despite all of his powers, he was powerless to save her. He felt tears rolling down over his face. There was not any life without her. There was nothing, which could make him move forward. Peter leaned close to her ear.

'I… love you.' He whispered. 'I know that you can hear me now. I love you, beautiful…'

Then something happened. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him. They were full with pain, but she looked at him. Peter felt her hands clutched onto his and her scream echoed into the room.

'No…' Claire panted and Peter felt that he had to help her. She was too weak. When the next contraction came, he pressed her with his body and helped her to push. Claire leaned back, gasping for air.

'It's good.' Peter tried to smile. 'You're doing great.'

'Why?' Claire panted. 'Hurt so much!'

'I know… I know…' Her hands already squeezed his.

'OW!' She screamed again.

'I can see the head!' Joe got off his chair. 'Come on, Claire! Just a little bit! Push!'

'No!' She felt new, different pain, building in her and it was even more intensive. 'Peter!'

'Come on, Claire!' She heard his voice and took deep breath, following his words.

'Ah!' She cried out and fell back in his arms. The pain was gone and she had lost consciousness. Peter stared at her pale face.

'Quick!' He heard Joe's voice. 'The baby can't breathe. Give me…' Peter looked at his friend. It was like a slow motion. He was trying to save his son. The umbilical cord had wrapped over his neck and he could not breathe.

Joe acted quickly. He released the baby and placed him on one sterile table. Peter could not see anything, but he was not sure if he wanted to. His son was going to die and he was powerless again. Peter sighed and placed motionless Claire back on the bed. Her face was pale and she looked completely relaxed.

'Come on! Come on! Breathe!' Joe screamed and Peter winced. 'Come on!'

He went there and saw his son. He was big baby, but was lying motionless just as his mother. Peter knelt beside the table and touched his small baby hand. Joe looked at him strangely. However, Peter still held his son's hand.

'You have to breathe.' He whispered through tears. 'You have to live, please. Your mother and I love you so much. You cannot leave us now… You can't leave us…'

Joe watched with widened eyes how the miracle happened just in front of his eyes. He saw how the baby opened his small mouth and then one loud cry echoed into the room. Peter fell back on the ground and covered his face. He was crying too. It was so touching picture. Joe had felt all the love, flowing from father to son.

'Peter…' Claire's whisper made Peter jumped off the ground. He rushed to her and took her hand. She looked at him with clear eyes. Claire licked her lips. 'Our baby?'

'He is fine, Claire.' Peter stroked her hair. 'You can hear him.'

'You are crying?' She reached out and touched his face. Peter closed his eyes and leaned on her palm. 'Why?'

'I'm fine.' Peter opened her eyes and took her hand. 'I'm fine…'

'But…'

'Here is your son, Claire.' Joe placed the crying baby over her upper body and she looked down at his small angry face. Her hands covered his small body and he stopped crying almost immediately.

'He is so beautiful.' She whispered and looked at Peter. He covered her hands and looked at her.

'He is.'

'He needs a name.' She looked down at his son and smiled again. 'Any ideas?'

'Joshua Matthew Petrelli.' He whispered.

'You do know that I love the name Joshua.' Claire looked how her son sucked his lower lip and laughed quietly. 'After yours of course.'

'I know.' Peter stared at his son.

'He is here now.' Claire lingered fingers over her son's body. Her eyes glowed with love. 'I love you Joshua. My little Joshua.' She sang and Peter could not help, but smile. 'I'm your mommy.' The baby waved his small fists towards Peter and she looked up at him. 'And this is daddy. Welcome home, our boy! Welcome home!'


	51. Chapter 51 Searching protection

_**Chapter 51**__** Searching protection **_

Peter was standing in front of the big window. He stared at the nurse, who was taking care of his son. His palms leaned on the cold glass and he just could not stop looking. Claire was sleeping in her room. She was too exhausted. His friend had told him that this one was one of the most difficult labors he had. Luckily, everything went well and now the mother and the child were good.

'Where is he?' Peter heard Nathan's voice and his hands clenched in fists.

'Nate…'

'I'm not here to arguing with you.' Nathan came closer, but Peter did not turn around. 'I came here to see your son.'

Peter sighed and finally looked up to his brother. Nathan had frowned and Peter suddenly felt worried. He stared at his brother with firm face.

'I don't believe you!' He hissed.

'I'm not here to steal the boy, Peter!' Nathan frowned. 'You took your decision and I accepted it!'

'You accepted it?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I did!' Nathan shifted uncomfortable. 'That doesn't mean that I'll approve…'

Peter looked back through the window and his face softened. He was looking at his son. Nathan coughed and Peter finally spoke.

'He is in her arms.' He pointed one nurse. She just had changed his diapers.

Nathan stared at the small baby, but he could not see his face. Soon the same nurse walked out of the room with Peter's son in her arms. She smiled and placed him in Peter's arms.

'You can take him now, Mr. Petrelli. The crib is waiting at the room as you wished. Call when you need help, okay?'

'Okay.' Peter nodded, but he had eyes only for the small baby in his arms. He turned around and Nathan finally could see it. 'This is Joshua.' Peter's voice cracked.

'Joshua?' Nathan stared at the small bundle in Peter's arms. He could see only his face. The baby was only in few hours, but Nathan could see that he was looking just like his father. He coughed. That was the boy, changed everything. He was the mistake that was not supposed to happen. However, he was so fragile and delicate. He was so helpless in Peter's arms. Joshua did not look as a mistake. It was strange, but Nathan could feel it.

'He almost died.' Peter could not stop looking his son. 'He almost died and I was there.'

'Pete…' Nathan reached hand to touch his brother, but he quickly pulled it back.

'Claire suffered so much and I thought that I'm gonna lose her.' Peter tilted his head, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. 'I thought that I'm gonna lose both of them. I thought that my life was…'

'Stop!' Nathan finally reached out and touched his brother's shoulder. 'It is okay Pete! They are alright!'

Peter did not say a word. He just went and sat on the near bench. His face crooked and Nathan understood that he was fighting with his tears. He got scared. Nathan was never seeing his brother like that.

'I can't do that.' Peter said with cracked voice. 'I can't live without her. I am sorry, but… I just can't do that!'

'Pete…' Nathan did not know what to say. He just stared at Peter and could not believe in his ears. Peter just had told him that he could not live without Claire. Claire, his daughter and… Nathan shook his head. That was so screwing up.

Peter got off the bench and Nathan followed him when he walked. Peter stopped in front of one room and turned around to look at his brother. His face was firm again. Nathan saw the coldness into his eyes.

'You can see her just for awhile.' His voice was cold too. 'She's sleeping.'

'I'm her father, Pete!' Nathan frowned.

'I can protect her, Nate!' Peter glared at him, until Nathan did not nod.

Peter let him open the door and walked in after his brother. He saw the glass crib, close to Claire's bed and carefully put Joshua in there. Claire was sleeping, curling up in two. Her breathing was steady. She looked small under the blanket.

'I can't believe that she is already a mother!' Nathan whispered and Peter looked up at him. 'She looks so small…'

'Claire is strong.' Peter reached out and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. 'Brave girl.' His face changed and he clenched his jaw. 'And I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!'

'What?' Nathan winced from the hate in his brother's eyes.

'Sylar.' Peter hissed. 'Claire is here, because of him! If Mel had not showed up… I'm gonna kill him!'

'Ah!' Nathan frowned. 'He hurt her?'

'He tried!'

'Ma called Bennet and they took him away.' Nathan spoke quietly.

'I'm gonna find him, Nate!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Remember my word!'

'Be careful, Pete!' Nathan studied his face. 'What if…'

'He has to pay!' Peter frowned even more. 'He has to pay and he will!'

Claire shifted in her dream. Peter and Nathan looked at her and Nathan coughed nervously.

'I'm gonna leave you now.' He opened the door. 'Heidi would love to see her too.'

Peter nodded and Nathan left the room. He looked down at Claire saw her eyes fluttered. He sighed and finally looked up at him. Peter reached and stroked her hair. She smiled and her look fell on the glass crib.

'How's Joshua?' She asked and Peter smiled at her anxious look. 'He is fine right?'

'He is fine and he is sleeping now.' Peter saw her eyes closed for one moment. 'What? What's wrong?'

'I heard you.' Her voice was quiet and filled with emotions. 'I heard you when you brought him back to life.'

'Oh, Claire…' His fingers trembled and Claire could feel it. 'I thought that you were sleeping then.'

'I wasn't.' Claire shook her head. 'I was tired, but I wasn't sleeping.'

Peter just looked at her. The love in his eyes was so obvious. Claire smiled at him and the love glowed in her eyes was obvious too. The cry of their baby interrupted them. They laughed nervously and Peter got off the bed. He took his son into his arms.

'I think we are hungry.' Peter said playfully.

'Oh.' Claire blushed. 'I don't know what to do.'

'It's okay.' Peter smiled. He put Joshua in Claire's waiting arms. 'Do you know what to do now?'

Peter smiled when Claire carefully rolled down her nightgown. Joshua stopped crying in the moment he started feeding for the first time. Claire winced from the shock, but then nice warmth filled her body. She sighed and leaned back on the headboard.

'I think I know…' She murmured and Peter laughed quietly. He could not stop watching her. She looked so small and so strong at the same time. Peter was mesmerized.

'I have to talk with Joe.' He said after awhile and Claire looked at him. 'We have to run some tests.'

'What? Why?' Claire sounded scared. 'You said that he is alright.'

'We are close relatives, Claire.' Peter said carefully. 'I'm sure that he is alright, but I want to make it sure.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and felt that Joshua stopped feeding. He looked up at Peter. 'Now what?'

'Now he has to burp.' Peter showed to her how she has to hold Joshua and Claire followed his instructions. She rubbed the small back of her son and when he finally burped, she smiled at that sound.

'I love him so much.' Claire said quietly. 'I thought that…'

'Shush.' Peter sat close to her on the bed and rubbed her thigh through the blanket. 'He is fine, Claire. He is here with us.'

'I know.' Claire sniffed and tried to smile. Joshua was back in his mother's arms and just then, he opened his eyes. 'Peter!' She exclaimed. 'Look!'

Peter got off the bed and leaned over her shoulder. He smiled. His son has his eyes and Claire looked happy. Joshua yawned at that attention. He blinked against his parents and waved his tiny hands in the air. Claire laughed and Peter followed her. They forgot all of their problems now. They were just two parents, watching at their little son.

Later that day, Claire was falling asleep again and Peter was sitting close to her. He stared at her beautiful face and tried to forget about her suffer just few hours earlier. Claire was happy now. He could see that in her eyes and feel it in her smile. She was fine. Her recovery ran well. Peter was not surprised about that. He was surprised how slow it was. He thought that Claire would recover quickly after her labor. It turned out that even her organism needed more time.

Peter took her small hand in his and kissed the back of her fingers. She was his life and just now, he had realized that. He had faced it in the most brutal way. However, Claire was safe now. Joe had told him and reassured him that she was going to be fine. Peter closed his eyes for one moment and tried to relax. However, he could not. He was too scared for that now. Claire needed him and he had to be there for her. He had to love her and that was the easy part for him.

Claire sighed in her dream and opened her eyes. She saw him, staring at her and she smiled.

'Come here, baby.' She whispered and he did not hesitate. He lay behind her and wrapped arm around her waist. They both stared at the glass crib and their son there. He was sleeping with head turned to his parents.


	52. Chapter 52 The heir

_**Chapter 52**__** The heir **_

Angela walked into the room. He look fell over the bed and she saw the two figures sleeping there. Peter had wrapped arm over Claire's waist and she was sleeping in his arms. Angela winced and closed the door behind her back. She walked further into the room and saw the baby. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned on the crib. The small baby was sleeping on his back. His face had turned to his parents.

'So you are here… Joshua.' Angela whispered. She just looked at him. He had ruined her family, ripped off in pieces. It was his fault that Peter had left and turned against her. He had ruined Claire's life, making her a mother. She supposed to go to college and have wonderful future. Only if…

Angela reached out and took Joshua into her arms. They would be better without him. She was sure. Just as she had reached the door, she saw Nathan. He just had opened it. They both stood there, looking at each other.

'What, the Hell are you doing, Ma?' Nathan spoke quietly.

'I thought you agreed with this!' Angela nodded at the bundle in her arms. 'He has to disappear from our lives!'

'No!' Nathan snapped and she looked at him with surprise.

'No?'

'He is the son of my daughter!' He snapped.

'But…'

'He is son of my brother!'

'Well…'

'I thought that it was a good idea, but not anymore!' Nathan closed the door behind his back and stood in his mother's way. Angela frowned. 'I'm not gonna let you do this!' He crossed arms before his chest and glared at her. 'This is a crime and you know it!'

'Nathan, be reasonable…'

'My baby!' Claire's scream took their attention. 'Peter!'

Angela and Nathan turned to her. She was sitting on the bed with widened eyes and Peter got off quickly. He glared at his family.

'Give me my son, mother!' Peter walked towards her. Claire had placed hand on her chest and breathed heavily.

'Peter…'

'Give me my son!' He frowned. 'You know that I can make you. I can hurt you even.'

'Give him Joshua, ma!' Nathan intervened. 'I told you that this is a crime! Just look at Claire's face!'

Joshua started to cry at that moment. He had scared. Angela frowned, but placed the small baby in Peter's arms. He carried him to his mother and Claire took him into her arms. She placed his small head on her shoulder and rubbed his back. They could see that she was crying.

'My baby.' She sobbed. 'My son. My Joshua.'

Peter clenched his fists and turned around to face his mother. Angela looked confused. She had not expected this. It was obvious that she did not know what to do. However, Peter came closer to her with narrowed eyes.

'Don't you ever do that again!' He hissed. 'Do you know how much she suffered? Do you?'

'I know Peter!' Angela snapped. She chose anger for her protection. 'I'm a mother too!'

'She almost died!' Peter wanted to yell, but he did not. He had to think about his son. Joshua just had calmed in Claire's secured arms. 'I won't let you hurt her!'

'This is crazy, Peter and you know it!' Angela hissed.

'Stop it, mother!' His face darkened again. 'I told you that I can hurt you! I won't let you take Joshua away from us!'

'You can't be serious!'

'Try me!'

Nathan had watched the arguing and had seen Peter's dark side rose again. His brother was furious and if he had to be honest, Nathan would do the same at his place. Peter was acting like a father now and Nathan could understand him. Therefore, he grabbed his mother's forearm and forced her to look at him.

'Leave them alone!' He hissed. 'I know how wrong that it is! I know that we shouldn't accept it, but I'm telling you – just leave it!'

'I thought you care about your daughter!' Angela frowned. 'I thought you want her to be happy!'

'Is she happy now?' Nathan pointed her, the sobbing woman in the bed. 'Does she look happy to you?'

Angela looked at Claire. She was crying. Her son was in her arms, but she was crying.

'I want the best for her!' Angela looked back at her son. 'This is not the life I wanted for her, Nathan!'

'Get out of here!' Peter snarled and opened the door. 'Get out of here now!'

'Peter!' Angela frowned, but walked towards him. Nathan had released her. 'You're making a big mistake!'

'You know what?' Peter grasped her wrist. 'None of us wanted this life! It happened and now we are happy about it!'

'You are sick!'

'Maybe, but I will not let you steal our son!' Peter had narrowed his eyes. He released his mother's wrist. Angela glared at him and then left the room. Nathan left behind. He stared at his brother for one short moment and then walked out too.

Peter closed the door quietly and looked at Claire. She had calmed, but still squeezed Joshua in her arms. Peter sighed and walked towards them. He sat on the bed and wrapped arm over Claire's shoulder. She leaned on him and sobbed again.

'She tried to… she…' Her sobs echoed in the room. Peter rubbed her arm calmingly.

'It's okay, beautiful.' His words were like a caress. 'It's okay.'

Claire just nodded. She was not able to react. Her emotions were in total chaos. She snuggled in him. Joshua had stopped crying and now he was lying in his mother arms. His hazel eyes looked the world around him and he waived his tiny fists in the air. He cooed and that was enough for Claire to release one smile.

'He is so beautiful, don't you think?' She laughed quietly and Peter was glad that she was smiling again.

'He is a boy, Claire.' Peter touched Joshua's hand. 'Boys aren't beautiful. They are…'

'Well, he is my son and if I'm saying that he is beautiful then he is!' She insisted.

'Okay mommy!' Peter smiled and kissed her temple. He saw her flinch and stared at her anxiously. 'What's wrong? Are you alright?'

'My stomach hurts a bit, but Joe said that I need time.' Claire shrugged.

'You suffered a lot, but I thought that you would heal fast.' Peter looked worried. 'I have to call Mohinder.'

'Yeah.' Claire murmured, but she had eyes only for her son.

'Do you remember what happened to you at the apartment?' Peter asked carefully. 'I mean, before you went into labor.'

Claire frowned. The truth was that everything was blurred. She bit her lower lip with confusion.

'I remember that I got off the bed and I wanted to take a shower before breakfast.' Claire flinched once again, but this time it was not the pain in her stomach. It was the memory. 'I felt sharp pain in my belly. I thought that Joshua kicked me, but then I realized that it's a contraction. I thought of calling you and then someone knocked on the door.'

'Calm down now.' Peter had seen the terror in her eyes.

'I thought that it's Mel, but…' Claire winced and looked up at Peter. 'He went in and he said that he needs my ability. I pleaded him to spare me, but…' She sobbed again. 'Oh Peter! What if he had…?'

'Joshua is fine now Claire. Look.' Peter nodded at their son. He was yawning. Claire touched lips to his forehead and her tears stopped.

Few hours later, Claire was sleeping again. Peter had wrapped arm over her waist and stared at his son. Joshua was sleeping in his crib. He had fed and his diapers had changed. Now he was resting calmly. Peter looked at him and his thoughts wondering.

He thought of his son and his future. Claire looked really scared this day. His mother had tried to take him away and Peter could not stop the thought of the future Claire. She looked so devastated, sitting on that chair. She looked so miserable without her son. Peter could not stand looking at her like that. He swore to protect his Claire and their son. She deserved this. She deserved to be happy.

Claire had suffered every minute until she was in labor. She almost gave up and Peter thought that he was going to lose her. This bad feeling still was hunting him. He could feel her breathing now, but he felt that she still was in danger. Her healing ability should have worked by now. It was not. Claire was recovering like every normal woman after such difficult labor. What was wrong with her? Why she was feeling like this? Peter wanted to know the answers. He had to call Mohinder. His new friend had to know the answers.

Then it was Joshua. Peter smiled and looked back at his son. His son… It sounded almost surreal. It was as if he was living in a dream. Peter never thought that he would have a child. Not soon at least. He had not planned it. He was sure that Claire had not either. However, they both loved their little Joshua.

Peter could not sleep that night. He had too overwhelmed by the events, happened that day. His body relaxed close to Claire, but his mind worked all night.

One nurse came early in the morning. Peter walked with her and watched her until she changed his son's diapers. Joshua had woken up only two times this night. Claire fed him and then fell asleep immediately. Peter just watched over her sleep.

He came back in her room with his son in his arms. Claire just had a breakfast. She smiled at him and stared at her son.

'How is he?' She asked and Peter placed him in her waiting arms. 'Is he a good boy?'

'Yeah.' Peter smiled and just then, Joshua crooked his small face. He gave one loud cry and his parents laughed. 'Well, I think he disagree with that.' Peter tilted his head and watched how Claire rolled down her nightgown. Seconds later, she was feeding him and he was quiet again.

Peter watched how she lingered her delicate fingers over his small body and one tired smile appeared on his lips. He heard the door opened and turned around to see Heidi standing there. She looked at her daughter with confused expression on her face.

'Mom?' Claire had seen her. She nodded and Heidi walked close to her bed. Peter closed the door and joined them. 'Mom, this is Joshua.' Claire smiled and Heidi kept looking the baby in her daughter's arms.


	53. Chapter 53 Being a mother

_**Chapter 53**__** Being a mother**_

Her daughter was feeding her baby.

Heidi just stayed there, watched Claire with her son in her arms, and could not believe in her eyes. It was unreal, but yet so sweet to watch. She saw the love in Claire's eyes and all the tenderness when she happened to touch her baby. She was a mother. Heidi sighed and just then, her daughter and Peter saw her standing at the door. Claire smiled at her.

'Mom?' She called her and Heidi came closer. 'This is Joshua.'

Heidi saw resembles immediately. Joshua looked just like his father. Heidi covered her mouth with one hand. She sighed again.

'He is so… small.' Heidi exclaimed and uncovered her mouth.

'No, he's not.' Peter came closer to them. 'Claire suffered a lot.'

'But it's worth it.' She smiled softly. Joshua coughed. 'Oh no! What did you do my boy?' Claire lifted him up. His head rested on her shoulder and Claire rubbed his small back. 'Sh-sh…' Joshua got scared and now sobbed quietly. 'Mommy's here… mommy's here…'

Heidi watched her daughter acting as a mother and could not believe it. However, the baby in her hands was real and Heidi had to admit that in front of herself. They had named him Joshua. Their child… Peter and Claire's son.

'We have to run some tests today.' Peter placed hand on Claire's free shoulder. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

'I want you to be with him!'

'I will.' Peter nodded seriously.

'Don't miss him out of your sight, okay?' Claire sounded nervous and Peter tried to contain his anger. Heidi frowned.

'What's going on here?'

'My mother tried to kidnap Joshua from us.' Peter answered. Claire continued cradling her baby.

'What?' Heidi sounded shocked.

'Nathan stopped her.'

'He stopped her? Are you serious?' Heidi looked with disbelief.

'Absolutely serious.' Peter nodded.

'Oh.'

'Now, Claire and I are scared.' Peter looked down at Claire and Joshua. His son had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Claire was holding him tightly. She rubbed his back and her head touched his small one.

Heidi frowned. She hated to see her daughter like that. Claire was strong girl and she supposed to act like one. She did not look like a strong girl now. She was not a strong or a girl anymore. Heidi could see her fear. That made her angry. She had to talk with Angela and she had to do it as soon as she could.

Peter said that he was scared too, but Heidi thought that he was a little angrier than scared. She was sure that he could protect Claire and their son. He had proven that so many times. However, nothing was sure with Angela Petrelli. Heidi knew that from personal experience. Angela thought that she could act as she wanted, but Heidi had something other in her mind. She just smiled at her daughter and touched her arm. Claire tried to smile too, but she was tired. Her mother could see that too.

'Why don't you sleep now, beautiful?' Peter asked her and Heidi was not surprised. He always felt what she needed.

'Okay, but…' Claire looked up at him.

Peter nodded and took Joshua into his secured arms.

'I'm not gonna miss him out of my sight.'

She yawned and slipped down on her bed. Heidi helped her with the blanket and soon Claire was falling asleep. She looked tired and Heidi looked at Peter. He just had placed Joshua into his crib.

'Peter?' Heidi took his attention and he looked at her with worried face. She winced. If Peter was worried so there must have been a reason for it. 'What's wrong with her?'

'It is a normal thing to feel like this.' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'She had a difficult labor.'

'Then what?' Heidi watched him touching Claire's hand. 'There is something and do not try to lie to me!'

'I don't know!' Peter snapped. 'I don't know what it's wrong with her!'

'But…'

'She's not supposed to feel like this! She has to have her ability back!' He sat on the chair near the bed. 'I know that there is something wrong here, but I don't know what!'

'You said difficult labor?' Heidi's voice hitched.

'I found her lying on the floor unconciousness in our apartment.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'I saw Sylar there and I think that he had something to do about it! That son of a…' He stopped and made short pause, but then continued. 'Claire said that she received her first contractions before that. When I brought her here, she bled and I had to give her from my blood for… Damn!' Peter buried fingers into his messy hair. 'I'm gonna kill him! I swear! I'm gonna kill him!'

'Peter…' Heidi stared at his worried face.

'Ten hours.' Peter whispered. 'She was there ten hours and I almost lost her. I almost lost the both of them.'

'Oh no!' Heidi covered her mouth and fell on the near chair.

'She is here now.' Peter took Claire's hand and kissed her fingers carefully. 'They both are.'

'But she is not fine, right?' Heidi looked back at Peter. 'You just said that.'

'She is normal.' Peter gazed Claire's face. 'That's what concerns me. Her body is acting normally after the birth. She should have her ability back, but I think she is just one normal woman now.'

'She is… a woman, yeah.' Heidi coughed and took the other hand of her daughter. Claire slept peacefully. 'Why all this happened Peter?'

'I don't know.' Peter shrugged. 'I wish I know, but I don't.'

Heidi left the room one hour later. Claire was sleeping and Peter was staring at her. She promised to talk with Angela and her try to take Joshua away from his parents. Joe came few minutes after Heidi's arrival. He checked Claire's results and then looked at Peter.

'You wanted to talk with me?'

'Yeah.' Peter coughed and got off his chair. 'I want to ask you for something.'

'Just name it!' Joe nodded seriously.

'I want to run some tests to Joshua.' Peter made short pause. 'I want to see if everything is right with him.'

'But Peter, we did all the tests he was needed.' Joe frowned. 'What it bothers you?'

'Claire and I are close relatives, Joe.' Peter stared at his friend. 'I want to be sure that there is nothing wrong with our son, because of that.'

'How close?' Joe frowned.

'Um… cousins?' Peter coughed and Joe did not miss the hesitation in his voice.

'Peter…' He frowned even more.

'Just do it, okay?' Peter ruffled his hair. 'And tell me what is wrong with Claire now?'

'Claire is bad?' Mel just had opened the door. She looked surprised. 'What's wrong?'

'And who are you?' Joe turned around to look at the young girl walked into the room.

'I'm Mel Murry.' She looked at him. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You are very beautiful.' Joe smiled.

'And she is very married.' Sean walked into the room frowning. 'Don't try your trick on her, Joe!'

Sean slipped hand over Mel's waist and pulled her closer. She frowned slightly and looked back at Claire.

'How is she?'

'She is normal for her condition.' Joe looked back at Peter. 'It's going to take time for her to get better.'

'Time?' Mel exclaimed, but Peter shot her one look and Sean squeezed her lightly.

'The labor was difficult and she lost a lot of blood.' Joe nodded. 'She has to stay in the bed.'

'I see.' Peter nodded and tried to smile. He knew that she has also few stitches and she still felt sore. 'What about the other thing?'

'We can run the tests now if you want.' Joe said and Peter took the baby out of his crib. His son was awake and waved tiny fists in the air.

'He is so adorable.' Mel exclaimed and Peter smiled at her reaction.

'You can see him later if you want.' He nodded. 'Stay here until she wakes up, please. I'll be back.'

Mel nodded and watched them leaving the room. She sighed and looked up at Sean. He frowned, seeing that something was bothering her. His hand lay on her face and he gazed at her eyes.

'I know that there is something wrong with you.' Sean asked and Mel avoided his eyes for one moment. 'Tell me. You know that you can, right?'

'I thought that I was pregnant after you left.' Mel spoke quietly and his hand dropped off her face. Sean stared at her with confusion. 'I wasn't!' Mel quickly reassured him. 'But I got scared and I thought that I could…'

'Damn it, Mel!' Sean cursed and she saw his angry face.

'Sean, please. This is nothing. It was just false alarm and I…'

He just turned around and rushed out of the room. Mel sighed. She threw one look at Claire and saw her still sleeping. Then she followed Sean.

Claire woke up from some voices. Her eyes fluttered, but when she opened them, she was alone in the room. It was quiet and suddenly she got scared. She sat on the bed and looked around. The door had closed and then her look fell on the empty crib. Joshua! Her Joshua was missing! Claire pulled over her blanket and hung her legs over the bed.

She felt small pain down in her belly, but she just ignored it. She had to find her son. Her heart pounded and her feet touched the ground. Claire took just few steps and screamed from the pain, cutting through her stomach. She fell on the ground, moaning.

'Help!' She cried and tried to crawl to the door, but she was too weak even for that. That was how Peter found her. He had heard her screams from the corridor and now he rushed to her. Joshua was in his arms and Claire calmed in the moment she saw him.

'What the Hell are you doing?' Peter snapped and placed Joshua back into his crib. He helped Claire got off the ground and carried her to the bed. 'What if you had hurt yourself?' Peter covered her lower body with the blanket.

'I got scared.' Claire tried to explain. 'Please, let me hold him.'

'Wait until they examine you.' Peter saw one nurse walked into the room. She had heard Claire's screams too. Claire nodded at Peter and waited until the nurse examined her.

'She is fine.' The nurse said. 'The stitches are fine too, Dr. Petrelli.'

Peter nodded and waited until they were alone. Then he frowned against Claire and saw her biting her lower lip. She looked down at her hands, resting over her lap. His eyes accused her and she could not take it.

'What were you doing?' Peter slipped fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. 'Do you know how fragile you are now? You gave birth last night and now you want to walk?'

'I thought that…'

'No!' Peter snapped and Claire winced. 'You haven't thought at all!' He rubbed his eyes, trying to easier his breathing. He was angry. His heart ached when he saw her, lying on that floor. 'Look Claire, I know that you are scared about Joshua.' He spoke softly this time. 'I am too, but I promised you that he'll be safe with me.'

'I'm sorry.' Claire smiled through tears. 'I won't do that again, but when I woke up and there was nobody in the room…'

'Nobody?' Peter frowned. 'I thought I asked Mel to stay here.'

'Mel?' Claire remembered the voices she had heard before she woke up.

'I'm here!' Mel rushed into the room and Peter glared at her.

'I told you to stay here!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm sorry, but Sean and I…'

Joshua interrupted them with loud cry. Claire smiled and Peter placed him in her arms. She kissed his forehead and started feeding her son. The room became quiet again. Everybody looked at the small baby in Claire's arms.


	54. Chapter 54 Question marks

_**Chapter 54**__** Question marks **_

Mohinder arrived into the hospital two days later. Peter had asked his help and his friend was here now. The first thing he saw was sleeping Claire. Her pale face was obvious and she looked thinner than before. Then he looked up and saw Peter sitting on the nearest chair and staring at him. Mohinder nodded.

'Thanks for coming here.' Peter nodded too and got off his chair.

'You asked for help and I'm here.'

Peter smiled. He remembered the words of future Hiro when he had told him to save the cheerleader. Hiro had told him that his future self never pleaded or asked for help. Now Peter could understand his surprise of his relation to Claire. Maybe that Hiro had seen his son in to the future.

'Why are you smiling?' Mohinder looked at him strangely.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Peter shrugged and nodded at the free chair. 'It's just a memory.'

'So how can I help you?' Mohinder took the chair. Peter sat back on his own chair.

'Claire.' He looked at the sleeping woman. 'She is… normal.'

'What?' Mohinder stared at him with confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

'She had difficult labor.' Peter tried to explain. 'I thought that she would get better, because of her ability, but look at her now.'

'So you're saying that she is lost her ability?' Mohinder pulled the notebook out of his bag. He scratched something there. 'Before or after the labor?'

'I think it happened after the labor.' Peter frowned. 'I'm not sure though, I was too busy to worry about!'

Mohinder rubbed his eyes and the looked at his friend.

'Look Peter, I know that you're concerned about her.'

'I'm freaking out actually!' Peter ran fingers through his messy hair.

'Okay.' Mohinder patted his notebook with his pencil. He looked at the sleeping Claire and then at his friend. Peter looked much paler than she did.

'It's because of my skin.' He spoke and tilted his head. Mohinder looked at him with surprise this time. 'I can read you mind, remember?' One tiny smile appeared on Peter's lips. 'It's annoying I know, but…' He shrugged.

'I think I have to be very careful with my thoughts.' The Indian doctor smiled.

'I think you should.' Peter shrugged.

Claire fluttered with her eyes and Peter saw her looking at him. Then she threw one look at the crib.

'He is fine, beautiful.' Peter tried to smile for her. Claire just nodded.

'Hi Claire.' Mohinder spoke to her and Claire looked at him with confusion, but then smiled too.

'Mohinder… Hi!'

'You have one wonderful son!'

Claire blushed with pleasure.

'Thank you.'

'Now I have to run some tests on you.' Mohinder turned serious and saw how her face faded. 'Don't worry, Claire. We're going to find out what is wrong with you.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded again and sat on the bed, frowning. Peter helped her with worried expression. She laid one hand over her flat stomach and sighed tiredly. 'I'm happy that my son is okay. Everything else could wait.'

'No!' Peter snapped and shot her one frowning look. 'It couldn't wait! Not when it comes to your health!'

'Calm down, Peter!' Claire spoke softly and saw his features relaxed. 'I'll do what you need me to do.'

Mohinder looked their behavior and rubbed his chin. He knew about their relation. He knew about their illegal love. However, they acted as every other married couple. If Mohinder did not know it, he would not guess that they are related. He took some blood from Claire and asked Peter where the lab here was.

Peter called one of the nurses and gave her the blood sample. He told her that it was for him. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Mohinder looked at Peter.

'It could be easier.' He shrugged. 'And – it's faster this way.'

Mohinder nodded and few minutes later got out of the room. Peter and Claire had left alone with their little son. They smiled at each other and Peter came close to her, taking her hand in his. He kissed the back of her fingers and her eyes glowed against his.

Later that night, Claire was awake. It was late and she just could not close her eyes. She stared at the baby in the crib. She felt Peter's hand over her waist and his breath, ruffling her soft hair. Claire had to admit that he was right today. She could have ended hurt. Claire sighed and shifted in his arms. Peter sighed too and pulled her closer, careful with the pressure over her stomach. One thin smile appeared on her lips. Peter was careful with her even in his sleep. He had not slept well these days. Claire could see the dark circles under his eyes. Thanks to her ability, Peter would be fine too. However, it was not fast enough for her. Claire wanted him strong and healthy as soon as it was possible.

'Mhm… me too.' She heard his sleepy whisper and smiled.

'I can't believe that you're reading my mind again!'

Peter did not answer, but Claire could swear that he was smiling. She closed her eyes and her back rested on his chest.

'I thought that I was going to lose you there.' Peter whispered and Claire opened her eyes immediately. She could not bear the pain in his voice. Claire turned around to him and her hands buried into his hair at the both sides of his face.

'I'm here, baby.'

Peter released one sad smile and Claire felt his hand on her waist.

'I know, but I got scared.' He sounded like a small child and her heart ached. 'I don't think I could do this.'

'What?' Claire ruffled his hair.

'I can't live without you!' Peter closed his eyes and took deep breath. He tried to calm his pounding heart. Claire slipped one hand over his chest. 'I can't lose you!' Peter continued and opened his eyes. 'I know that this sounds weak and whatever, but it's true. That's how I feel now. That's how I felt then.'

'I'm here baby.' Claire smiled. 'We are here. Joshua and I are fine and you don't have to worry about anything now. You have to relax.'

Peter shook his head and took her hand in his.

'Not yet. You have to get your ability back and I have to take care for that killer!' He frowned and Claire winced under his look. 'Then I have to talk with my mother and make sure that she would leave us alone!'

'What about our family?' Claire frowned too. 'I know that my mother care about Joshua and us. But dad?'

'Nathan stopped my mother, beautiful.' Peter spoke quietly. 'I can't understand what is his purpose, but he sure care about Joshua.'

'You think?'

'Yeah.' Peter saw her yawned and caressed her face. Clare closed her eyes with smile.

'Thank you for making me part of your life, Peter!' She whispered and sighed in his hands. Peter could not suppress his smile. Claire snuggled in him and fell asleep. Now Peter lost his sleep.

Claire was right. Yeah, sort of right, but still. Peter knew that she is fine. However, fine was not work for him. She had to be indestructible. Peter wanted her like that. He would be a lot calmer than now.

He could not sleep at all that night, but he was afraid to move. Claire obviously felt good in his arms and he did not want to disturb her. When Joshua cried at the early hours of the morning, Claire opened her eyes with a sigh. She did not yawn. She smiled and reached hands for her son. Peter placed Joshua into her arms and watched her feeding him. She loved to do that. It had written in her face. He had never imagined Claire as a mother. However, now she was and obviously felt good about it.

When Joshua had fed and his mother looked at him with longing eyes, Joe got into the room. His face was dark and Peter prepared for the worse. Maybe something was wrong with their baby. Maybe there was something wrong with Claire.

'Cousins?' Joe snapped and came closer to Peter. 'Really Peter? Cousins?'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Claire frowned with Joshua into her arms. 'Peter?'

'He said that you two are cousins!' Joe looked at Claire. 'He lied to me!'

'No!' Claire frowned even more. 'We lied to you! Peter just said what he had to say!'

'Damn it!' Joe cursed. 'You could go in the jail!' He looked at his friend. 'She is your niece and she is a minor!'

'You don't know us!' Peter snapped and clenched his fists. 'You don't know anything about us!'

'Why did you lie to me? Why?' Joe looked angry.

'Because, this is not of your business!' Claire was the one, who answered him. She hated when someone tried to hurt Peter.

'Yeah, right!' Joe snapped again and looked at her.

'Is this has something to do with Joshua?' Peter took back his attention. 'Have you read his results? Is he okay?'

Joe just glared at him frowning.


	55. Chapter 55 My job

_**Chapter 54 My job **_

It was busy night and Joe felt like he was going to collapse any time. Peter was not at work, because of his girlfriend and their newborn son. Well, he was at the hospital and Joe knew that Peter would help him if he asked. However, he also knew that his friend would not been fully committed to his work right now. Claire was in bad shape and he could not think of anything else than her.

Joe already thought about how he could go home and would sleep all night. Then something bumped in him. He reached hands to catch it and saw the most beautiful chocolate eyes in the world. He held the delicate body of a woman, who now stared at him with the same confusion.

'I… I'm sorry!' She mumbled and pulled away. Joe released her reluctantly. She wore pink uniform, but Joe could not remember seen her before. 'I'm looking for Dr. Thomas. They called him at the emergency. Do you know where can I find him?'

'You just did.' Joe looked at her mesmerized. 'And who are you?'

'I'm Demi Grassgreen. I'm the new nurse here.' The girl blushed and avoided his eyes. Joe smiled and touched her arm.

'Call me Joe.'

Demi smiled shyly.

'Come on!' She insisted, touching his hand. 'They are waiting for you downstairs at the ER!'

Joe just smiled again and followed her. The case was heavy. There was a car crash and they barely saved the mother and the baby. There was a premature labor with complications, but everything went well. The mother and her daughter felt fine.

Joe sighed tiredly and sat on the bench, opposite ER. He ran fingers through his brown curly hair and leaned back. It was heavy case, but it was not as heavy as Claire's labor. Joe frowned. It was as if everything was against him there – her blood loss, the lungs failure and finally the baby. Joe still wondered how Peter brought his son back to life. The situation was hopeless. The baby was on the verge of dying and just then, he woke up.

'Ugh!' Demi fell on the bench beside him. She rubbed her eyes and Joe looked at her. She was new, he could tell. Moreover, she was young, very young. Demi leaned back on the wall and sighed tiredly. 'That was heavy!'

'That was good!' Joe released one thin smile, looking at her. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair had tied up at the nape of her neck.

'Good?' Demi looked at him and Joe nodded. 'That was the heaviest labor ever!'

'Um… no!' Joe frowned, remembering again about Claire. 'The heaviest labor was two days ago and it was pure miracle that the mother and the child are alive.'

'Really?' Demi looked at him with interest.

'Yeah.' Joe looked at her seriously. 'It was premature labor and the mother was too weak. She needed blood transfusion and her lungs collapsed.'

'Oh man!' Demi looked at him with interest. 'And they both are fine?'

'They both are fine.'

'I've heard that Claire Petrelli is here.' Demi tried to change the subject.

'It was her.' Joe looked at her carefully.

'What?' Demi got off the bench and Joe followed her. 'It was her? Her labor?'

'Yeah, why?' Joe frowned.

'So then you're working with Peter Petrelli, her uncle, right?'

'WHAT?' Joe wanted to yell, but hissed instead. 'Peter is her… WHAT?'

'I thought you know and…' Demi looked at him with confusion. One nurse interrupted her by putting some documents in Joe's hands.

'These are the results you requested.' The nurse said.

'Thank you!' Joe opened the file and then closed it with angry sigh. 'Excuse me!'

'Sure!' Demi nodded.

Joe turned around, but then stopped and gave her one look.

'I'd love to see you again, Demi!'

She smiled.

'We're gonna see a lot from now on!'

Joe nodded and called the elevator. His face was dark when he entered into Claire's room. He saw her holding her son and Peter watched them with love. Yeah, that was love and it was obvious. Joe coughed and they looked at him. Peter's face faded immediately.

'Cousins?' Joe snapped and came closer to Peter. 'Really Peter? Cousins?'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Claire frowned with Joshua in her arms. 'Peter?'

'He said that you two are cousins!' Joe looked at Claire. 'He lied to me!'

'No!' Claire frowned even more. 'We lied to you! Peter just said what he had to say!'

'Damn it!' Joe cursed. 'You could go in the jail!' He looked at his friend. 'She is your niece and she is a minor!'

'You don't know us!' Peter snapped and clenched his fists. 'You don't know anything about us!'

'Why did you lie to me? Why?' Joe looked angry.

'Because, this is not of your business!' Claire was the one, who answered him. She hated when someone tried to hurt Peter.

'Yeah, right!' Joe snapped again and looked at her.

'Is this has something to do with Joshua?' Peter took back his attention. 'Have you read his results? Is he okay?'

Joe just glared at him frowning. He could make him feel guilty about all this. He could make him feel guilty about this situation. Then he looked at Claire. She was scared and he could see it in her eyes. Claire was scared for her baby.

'He is perfectly healthy! There is no problem with his DNA.'

Peter and Claire sighed with relief. Claire looked down at her son. Joshua was looking at her with his pretty, hazel eyes and she smiled.

'You are fine my boy.' She sang. 'You are fine and healthy. My Joshua…'

'I know what you're thinking!' Peter looked at Joe and his friend frowned even more. 'Our family knows and that's why we are here. I don't expect you to support us or accept us. I do expect you to shut your mouth from now on!'

'This is wrong, Peter!' Joe hissed. 'You're not supposed to be together.'

'You know how many times I've heard that?' Peter tilted his head. 'The truth is that I love her and she loves me. We didn't want it, but it happen.'

'But you lied to me, Peter!' Joe insisted.

'I could make you forget all this if you want!' They heard Mel and saw her standing at the door. She frowned and walked into the room. She was alone this time.

'What?' Joe looked at her strangely.

'It's nothing!' Peter snapped and glared at Mel. 'There is no need of this, Mel!'

'Well, if you change your mind.' She shrugged and came close to Claire.

'This is so confusing.' Joe stared at his friend, but Peter stared at him back. He did not look guilty. He was not even trying to look like it.

'Just do your job and don't think about us. You'll be fine.' Peter nodded.

'_Baby_!' Claire exclaimed and Joe saw Peter turned around to look at her.

'What, _beautiful_?' He asked softly.

'He smiled!' Claire leaned and kissed her son's forehead. 'I swear! He is so clever boy!'

'Sure, beautiful. I'm gonna see him in a minute.' Peter smiled at her back and than looked at his friend. His face faded. 'She's been through a lot. She is scared and she only wants to be with our son and me. I'm gonna do whatever she wants it, because damn it, but she deserved it!'

'Fine!' Joe frowned even more. 'It's your job!' He passed the file with results to Peter. 'I have to keep her here few more days.'

'Why?' Peter looked back at Claire. She was playing with Joshua and both with Mel were laughing at him. Peter grabbed Joe's arm and dragged him to the door. He released him there. 'Is there any problem with her?'

'Well, she had a premature labor, internal and external bleeding, and few stitches after all this.' Joe rubbed his arm. 'You saw how her lungs collapsed and now she is too weak. Man! You are too strong!' He glared at his friend, but Peter avoided his eyes and looked at Claire. She was smiling and Peter sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and turned back to Joe.

'I saw that.' His voice was low. He did not want Claire to hear that. 'I thought that I was going to lose her. I thought that this was my punishment for all this.' Peter whispered the last words. 'Then I realized how much I love her.'

'_Baby_?' Claire called him once again and Peter quickly put one smile on his face before looking to her. Joe noticed that too.

'I'm coming!' Peter called her and she grinned against him.

'Two or three more days, Peter.' Joe said seriously and Peter looked at him again. 'And don't worry. Everything will be fine. Your son is healthy and Claire would be fine too.'

'Thank you.' Peter nodded and saw Joe walked out of the room. He sighed once again and opened Claire's file. He saw Joshua's results written close to Claire's. Peter frowned. Everything looked normal. That was the problem here.

'Peter look!' Claire insisted and Peter heard Joshua cooed. He smiled and closed the file. He could watch it later when Claire was sleeping. She did not have to worry. That was his job.


	56. Chapter 56 You have the answer

_**Chapter 56**__** You have the answer**_

'I don't care!' Claire pouted and crossed arms before her breasts. She glared at Peter. 'I'm telling you that this is not important for me! Our son is okay and this is all that matters!'

'It matters for me, Claire!' Peter snapped angrily.

'Peter…'

'No!' He glared at her. 'It's not enough for me!'

'I wanna go home!' Claire tried to sit on the bed, but flinched from the short pain down in her stomach. Joe had calmed her that this would pass quickly. Peter helped her and shoved one pillow behind her back. 'Please, Peter!'

'I said no!' He frowned and sat on the near chair.

'Why are you so worried about?' Claire studied his face. 'You know that this is only temporary.'

'You don't know that.' Peter snapped again.

'But baby…'

'No! You'll stay here until I said so!' His face darkened and his eyes narrowed towards her.

'You are such a tyrant sometimes!' She stared at him.

'If I have to!'

'But you can't tell me what to do!' Claire hissed angrily. 'I'm fine! Joshua is fine and we can go home!'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but I can tell you what to do!' Peter got off the chair and leaned towards her. His eyes glowed. 'You are the mother of my child!'

'Only that?' Claire glared at him. 'I'm only the mother of your child?'

'Claire, please stop!' his voice went low. 'I'm tired and I'm freaking out about you! So just… stop!'

Claire took deep breath. Her heart trembled from his words and she touched his face. Peter sat on the bed, close to her and tilted his head. Claire smiled softly and pulled him closer. Their lips touched and she forget about any arguing with him.

Later that afternoon, Claire was sleeping. Peter sat close to her bed and Joshua was lying on his crib. The boy just had fed and now looked around the room with his curious hazel eyes. Peter smiled and touched his small hand. Joshua grabbed his index finger and smiled at him with his baby smile. Peter's heart melted.

'Your mommy is right.' Peter whispered to his son. 'You really are beautiful.'

'Hi, Peter.'

Peter turned around and saw Heidi walked into the room. She closed the door behind her back and went to Peter. He waited for her and she leaned over Joshua's crib. He looked at her and his face crooked. Peter grabbed him in his arms and rubbed his small back. Claire just had fallen asleep and he did not want to disturb her.

'I'm sorry.' Peter looked at Heidi apologetically. 'Joshua is little nervous today. Claire just fell asleep. She was awake the whole night.'

'She?' Heidi threw strange look at Peter.

'Me too, but I will be fine.' He shrugged and felt how his son was falling asleep in his arms. Peter put him back in his crib and watched him sighed in his sleep.

'So he is fine?' Heidi looked at the small boy too.

'He is fine.' Peter nodded. 'We ran some tests and he is absolutely fine and healthy boy.'

'What about his mother?' Heidi looked at her daughter. Claire looked good too, but obviously, Peter was concerned.

'She is fine.' He spoke quietly. Heidi nodded and sat at the opposite side of the bed. She stared at Claire.

'Then, why she is still here?' Heidi had seen Claire's face now. She looked a lot better than before.

'She is not fine.'

'But you just said that…' Heidi looked confused.

'She has no ability right now.' Peter frowned. 'I'm worried about her. I'm worried about that!'

'You are always worried about her, Peter.' Heidi reached and touched Claire's hair in slow caress. 'You're gonna spend your whole life worried about her.'

'I can't help it!' He shrugged once again. 'We're connected and I wouldn't mind.'

'You said to me the same thing when I asked you why you two are so close.' Heidi looked at him. 'Do you remember?'

'Yeah.' Peter smiled. 'She was fourteen and I was twenty-four. She had problems at school and I had to talk to her. You asked me why we are so close. Then I answered you that.'

'Now it's the same?' Heidi tilted her head. 'You are going to fix her problem?'

'I wish I could, but I don't know how! 'Peter frowned.

Heidi looked at him closely. He looked angry and she knew why. Peter always knew what to do to protect Claire. Now he felt powerless. Heidi studied his face and saw the love once again. Peter was truly in love with Claire. He could not hide it. She tilted her head wondering, how she was so blind before.

'I know what you're thinking.' Peter looked back at her. 'I really am.'

'What?' Heidi blushed lightly.

'I love your daughter.'

'Can I ask you something?' Heidi coughed and stared at him.

'Sure.' Peter looked at her executively.

'How did that happen?'

'What?' Peter avoided her eyes, looking back at Claire. 'Claire and I?'

'Yeah.' Heidi frowned. 'I mean I know that you two were always close, but to fell in love?'

'We've never been or feel as a family.' Peter took Claire's hand. 'We were close, but more like a friends. We've never felt like relatives.'

'Yeah. I remember.' Claire nodded. 'You used to say that you can't feel as her uncle.'

Peter smiled and kissed Claire's hand. He closed his eyes for one moment.

'She called me like that only when she was upset.'

'Because she knew that you hate it?' Heidi asked and Peter nodded. 'She called you like that the last time Brody was in our house.'

Peter's face darkened.

'Don't remind me of that small piece of crap!' He snapped.

'So she wanted to make you jealous?' Heidi was still trying to understand them.

'She was angry, because I said I have a girlfriend.' Peter frowned.

'So you were together then?'

'No.' He shook his head. 'We weren't together then. It happened… little before the Homecoming.' Peter shifted on his chair and lowered his eyes.

'When you were at the hospital?' Heidi stared at him. 'When you collapsed and she insisted to stay with you?'

'Yeah.' Peter nodded.

'She said to me then.' Heidi whispered and Peter looked at her with confusion. 'She said that it hurt her. When I told her that I know, she said that I don't have any idea.'

'Claire wanted to show her love to me, but she couldn't.' Peter answered her. 'She was scared and she told me after that.'

'I see.' Heidi nodded. 'I still can't understand you two, Peter.'

'I know.' Peter shrugged. 'Nobody can. Do not worry about it. I cannot blame you for anything. You have the right to blame me.'

'Us…'

They heard Claire's whisper and saw that she was awake. Her eyes fluttered. She looked at Peter. He stroked her hair and helped her sit on the bed.

'What Claire?' Heidi asked her and Claire looked at her mother.

'Peter said that you can blame him.' Claire tilted her head. 'He always does that.'

'Claire.' He tried to interrupt her, but she squeezed his hand and forced him to stop.

'We are two in this.' She said. 'So if you have to blame someone, blame us.' She flinched and rubbed her stomach.

'What's wrong?' Peter snapped and Claire looked back at him. 'Are you alright? Do you want me to call your doctor?'

'I am fine, Peter.' Claire touched his face. 'Joe said that it'll pass.'

'Yeah.' He frowned. 'Joe said.'

'You are worrying too much, you know that?' Claire tilted her head.

'I know.' Peter shrugged

'And I love you for that.' Claire spoke softly. Now Heidi could see the love in her eyes too. Peter smiled just for her and Heidi felt uncomfortable watching them. She coughed and they both looked at her.

'I have to call Joe for your results.' Peter leaned and kissed Claire on her forehead. She closed her eyes with light smile and nodded when he pulled back. 'I'll be back.' Peter nodded at Heidi and left the room.

Claire's smile faded and Heidi saw some pain in her eyes.

'Claire?' She called her and Claire avoided her eyes. 'What is it honey?'

'He is scared.' Claire whispered. 'I know that he is scared for me.'

'I can't blame him for that.' Heidi murmured.

'But I'm fine.' Claire shrugged and looked at her son. 'Joshua is fine too.'

'You can't stop him for worrying about you, honey.' Heidi spoke softly.

'That reflects on him, mom.' Claire finally looked at her mother. 'He is changed. I can see that in his eyes. He is scared and angry for what happened to me. He wants revenge and that makes me worried.'

'Revenge? You mean Sylar?' Heidi rose up her eyebrows.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded pensively. 'He didn't say anything to me, but I can feel it.'

'You can feel it?'

'I know him.' Claire said simply and Heidi winced. They really shared one special connection.

Peter came back little later and he was not alone. Mohinder was holding Claire's results and looked pensive. Claire frowned and looked at them.

'Mohinder said that he might have one idea about your powers.' Peter went to Claire and sat close to her on her bed.

'I think I have the answer, but I am not sure yet.' Mohinder murmured.

'You said that you are almost sure!' Peter frowned towards the Indian doctor.

'Sure of what?' Heidi was confused. 'Who are you?' She looked at Mohinder, but he was too busy with reading the files.

'He is Mohinder Suresh.' Peter explained. 'Genetics is his specialty. His father studied people like us. Mohinder too.'

'Oh.' Heidi nodded.

'So?' Claire asked this time. 'You have the answer or not?'


	57. Chapter 57 Father and son

_**Chapter 57**__** Father and son**_

Joshua cried in the moment Mohinder opened his mouth to answer. Peter took his son out of the crib and placed him in his mother's hands. Claire hugged him and felt his small head, resting on her shoulder. She rubbed his back calmingly.

'Sh-sh… It's okay honey. It's okay.' She sang.

'He is like that since last night.' Peter explained to Mohinder and Heidi. They all watched how Joshua calmed in his mother's hands. Soon his cry turned into a small sobs.

'He really does have a temper!' Heidi murmured.

'He took that from his mother.' Peter murmured back, but Claire heard them.

'Yeah, right. He took that from his daddy.'

'I was a good boy.' Peter frowned and Heidi burst into laugh. 'What?'

'I am sorry, but you – a good boy?'

'Ha-ha! Very funny!' Peter frowned even more and Heidi stopped laughing.

'I am sorry, Peter. But, you were sent into boarding school…'

'Mom!' Claire snapped.

'Don't go there!' Peter put his hand up.

'You weren't a good boy Peter and you know it.' Heidi tilted her head. She did not mean to hurt him, but his face darkened. Claire knew why ha had sent into that boarding school. Peter had told her. Therefore, she knew how painful that subject for him was.

'Excuse me!' Peter snapped and rushed out of the room.

'Mom! Really?' Claire glared at her mother. 'You know how sensitive he is!'

'I think I just hurt him.' Heidi's face faded.

'I bet you did!' Claire frowned. 'Now I can't talk with him! Look what you did!'

'I didn't mean that!' Heidi frowned too. 'Don't worry, he'll be here soon.'

'You have to apologize!' Claire insisted. She still rubbed Joshua's back. 'I want to hear that!'

'Claire…'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is going on here?' Mohinder asked with confusion. 'Why Peter is so upset about this?'

'These are family stuff.' Claire rushed to answer and leaned back on the headboard. She flinched barely noticeable from the short pain, coming from her stomach. It was better actually and more annoying than disturbing these days. She could walk even, but Peter did not allow her. He said that it was too early and Claire had no choice, but listened to him. He was very sensitive these days.

Joshua shifted in her arms and gave small cry.

'I think I have to feed him.' She blushed.

'I'm gonna wait outside.' Mohinder coughed and Claire saw him rushed to the door. She carefully rolled down her nightgown and placed Joshua more comfortable in her arms. Soon the room went quiet and the only voice was coming from the feeding baby. Claire sighed and closed her eyes for one moment.

'You look tired, honey.' Heidi's voice was quiet. 'You need help for him.'

'I have Peter.' Claire answered and looked at her mother. Heidi had concerned look on her face.

'Maybe I can help you too.'

'No!' her answer was too quick and Heidi stared at her strangely.

'You are scared from me?'

'I'm sorry, but Peter is the only one I can trust completely right now!' Claire looked down at her son. 'I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I'm really scared about Joshua.'

'I'm here.' Peter got into the room and Claire looked at him. 'Why are you scared, beautiful?' He went to her and touched her face. It was as if his pain was not important. Claire tried to smile and leaned on his palm.

'We're talking about Joshua here.' She answered him and her eyes softened. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' Peter tried to smile and his thumb caressed her cheek.

'I'm sorry, Peter.' Heidi took his attention. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'I know and I'm sorry too. I was too emotional.' Peter shrugged. Claire knew that he just wanted to finish with this subject. 'Someone is very hungry I see.' She followed his look to Joshua and smiled. He was right. Her son was very hungry, but Claire was able to feed him well and she was thankful for that. 'Why didn't you tell me that my mother is missing?' Peter suddenly changed the subject and Claire snapped her head towards her mother.

'Grandma is missing?' Claire asked with pounding heart. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'She is in Paris.' Heidi shrugged. 'And honestly, I'm happy that she is not in the house.'

'Are you sure that she is in Paris?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'We're talking about Angela Petrelli over here!'

'Well, she called Nathan to inform him.' Heidi shrugged again. 'She is there since few days.'

'You meant since the moment she tried to kidnap our son.' Peter frowned and Claire winced at his words. Joshua had finished with his feeding and now Claire rubbed his small back again.

'Yeah.' Heidi frowned too. 'I wanted to talk with her, but when I got home, she was gone.'

'I don't like this.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Why she had to go in Paris just now?'

'What if she tried again?' Claire looked scared. 'What if she comes here and takes Joshua away from us? I can't lose him!' She was about to cry.

'I'm here, Claire!' Peter stroked her hair. 'I won't let that happen! I promise!'

Claire nodded, but she still remembered the moment when she had almost lost Joshua. Angela looked so determent to take him with her. Claire's hands trembled as she lingered them over her son's body.

'This is not the way and I told her that!' Heidi murmured and Peter looked at her strangely.

'What are you talking about?' He frowned.

'I asked her before to leave you alone, but she said that she knows what she's doing.' Heidi had not missed the scare into her daughter's eyes. Claire was holding her son tightly.

'Why you asked her?' Peter tilted his head. 'I know that you are against me and my relationship with Claire.'

'_Our_ relationship, Peter!' Claire frowned. He was doing that again. He took all the blame.

'Whatever.' He waved with his hand, trying to skip that subject. 'Why are you so supportive of us, Heidi?'

'Because I know what it's like to lose a child.' She answered quietly.

'What?' Peter and Claire looked shocked.

'My family took my daughter away before my marriage with Nathan.' Heidi swallowed hard, fighting with her tears. 'They told me that it's better this way. I slept with some boy in my graduation party.' She bit her lower lip. 'It was more like raping than…'

'Mom!' Claire felt sorry for her mother. She could see the pain in her eyes.

'I can't even remember him now. However, I got pregnant. I thought that the best thing for that baby was adoption. However, when I felt its moves in my womb I knew that I could not do that. When they told me that I'm gonna have a daughter I knew that I wanna keep her.'

'But your family did not allow that?' Claire asked her softly.

'No.' Heidi shook her head. 'They took her in the moment she was born. She is at your age, honey.'

Claire smiled. She loved Heidi as her real mother. She felt her as her real mother and now she wanted only to comfort her.

'When I have a daughter, she'll have your name.'

'A daughter?' Peter threw her one strange look. 'I'm not sure that I can pass through all this again.' He rolled her eyes, but Heidi knew that he only teased her daughter.

'Peter!' She pouted.

He reached out and took Joshua into his arms. He stared at his small face.

'We are more than enough!'

'Yeah.' Claire tilted her head. 'Because you are two now.'

'We are men, Claire! We have to support each other, right Joshua?' He tickled his son and the baby laughed joyfully. Heidi's face softened. Peter really loved his son.

'I hate to bring some dark note here, but are you sure you want another child?' Heidi looked at her daughter. Claire frowned.

'Yeah, why?'

'Giving your background as relatives, do you think that it's safe?'

'Well, Joshua is complete healthy boy.' Claire shrugged. 'I can't see a reason why our second one won't be healthy too.'

'You are serious about having second child?' Peter's voice sound strange and Claire smiled at his face.

'Not right now, Peter. I was talking about someday.'

'Oh.' He frowned, but then shrugged and placed his son back on his crib. Joshua yawned and Peter's face softened again. Claire could not stop watching him.

'Can I enter now?' Mohinder knocked on the door.

'Sure.' Peter answered and sat close to Claire. She leaned head on his shoulder and sighed tiredly. Peter felt that and looked at his friend. 'Be quick. She has to sleep.'

'Okay.' Mohinder nodded and looked at them strangely. 'I thought about your problem Claire. I think that Joshua is the answer of all this.'

'Joshua?' Claire frowned. 'He is one little baby! You can't blame him for anything!'

'Wow!' Mohinder put his hands up. 'I won't blame him for anything!'

'Good!' Claire snapped and that brought light smile into Peter's face. She was protecting their son.

'However, I am thinking that he do have something to do about this.' Mohinder rubbed his chin.

'Meaning?' Peter tilted his head.

'I think he has your ability.' Mohinder rubbed his chin.

'What?' Peter and Claire asked in one voice.


	58. Chapter 58 We are related

_**Chapter 58**__** We are related **_

Peter and Claire stared at Mohinder with amusement. He just had dropped some sort of a bomb with his announcement about Joshua. Peter frowned and Claire glared at him. Heidi on the other hand kept silence. She still tried to accept that there was such thing as peoples with abilities in this world. She did not know enough to give the opinion here.

'You are crazy!' Peter snapped finally. 'I thought you have better opinion than accusing my son!'

'Joshua is still a baby!' Claire added. 'He barely has few days!'

'Would you just listen to me?' Mohinder frowned too. 'I think he took Claire's ability when he was born.'

'That's ridicules!' Claire hissed. 'He is a baby, Mohinder! He doesn't know what he's doing!'

'Exactly!' Mohinder stared at the little baby. 'He doesn't know…'

'If he has my ability, he won't steal it from his mother. He would absorb it, Mohinder.' Peter looked annoyed. 'You know what I can do, right?'

'I know. That's why I'm confused!' Mohinder rubbed his chin. 'I checked his DNA results and I need yours to be completely sure.'

'You need my blood?' Peter quirked eyebrows. 'Why?'

'I have to be sure!' Mohinder announced and looked at Peter. 'Would you assist me?'

'Sure.' Peter nodded. 'Let's go into the lab.' He reached out and touched Claire's face. 'I'll be back soon.'

'Okay.' She smiled and saw him leaving the room with Mohinder.

'Why Claire?' Heidi asked her and Claire looked at her mother with confusion. 'Why did you pick him?'

'Picked him?' Claire frowned.

'You are in love with him.' Heidi studied her face. 'Why did you pick him?'

'My heart picked him, mom!' Claire tilted her head and her eyes went teary. 'I haven't picked anything.'

'You are so romantic and you two are so in love, but I hope you realize that all this is illegal here.' Heidi did not want to hurt her daughter, but she could show her the perspectives. Claire's face faded and she nodded at her mother.

'I know.' Her answer was quiet. 'Don't you think that I don't know?'

'But you still want to be with Peter? No matter what?' Heidi was not surprised actually. She had seen the love in Claire's eyes.

'I gave birth to his son, mom.' Claire shrugged and one sad smile appeared on her lips. 'I love him more than everything! I feel connection when I am with him. It's like he is my other half and now I can be complete.'

'Okay.' Heidi felt bitter taste in her mouth. 'But this is forbidden Claire.'

'I still want him!' Claire lifted up her chin. 'I know I have to feel ashamed, but I can't feel in that way. I'm sorry! I love Peter and I'll always love him!'

'WOW!' Peter exclaimed and Claire saw him standing by the door. She had not noticed when he had come back into the room.

'You look surprised?' Claire blushed.

'It's just the first time when I heard you these words in front of your mother.' Peter went to Claire. 'I thought that we agreed with keeping it low in front of the family.' His voice was soft and like a caress for her senses. Claire sank into his eyes. 'Claire?'

'I'm tired of this.' Claire shrugged. 'Besides, we have one beautiful boy here.'

'He is tough, not beautiful!' Peter tilted his head, teasing Claire.

'He is beautiful to me!' She smiled.

Heidi watched their interaction. She watched them close to each other. They were like the perfect pair – young, in love and happy. Except, they still shared the same blood. If Peter were not her uncle, Heidi would think of him as a perfect match for her daughter.

'I think I have to leave now.' She coughed. Peter and Claire looked at her with surprise.

'Why?'

'Nathan is waiting for me.' She admitted. Peter frowned in the same moment.

'Where?'

'At the rooftop.' Heidi frowned too. 'How did you do that?'

Peter just shrugged and teleported out of the room. Heidi looked confused and saw her daughter's smile.

'He just tricked you.' Claire just shrugged. 'Don't worry though. He will not hurt dad. He saved our son and Peter probably wants to thank him.'

Claire had not finished her sentence and Peter appeared back into the room. He was not alone. Nathan was with him and looked angry.

'Let go of my hand, Pete!'

'Here we go!' Peter released him and Nathan looked around. He saw Claire smiling in her bed and then his look fell on Heidi.

'You told him?'

'He tricked me!' She pursed her lips and Claire laughed. She loved to see her parents teasing each other like that. She missed this.

'Very funny!' Nathan glared at his younger brother.

'Hey!' Peter put his hands up. 'I'm funny man!'

'I'm laughing on the inside.' Nathan rolled his eyes.

'Hey dad.' Claire greeted him shyly. Nathan looked at her and frowned.

'Why are you still here?' He then looked at Peter. 'Why she is still here?'

'She has problems with her ability.' Peter frowned too. 'I'm working on it.'

'Good.'

'You don't want to hug me now?' Claire looked at her father. Nathan hesitated and she continued. 'I know that you are disappointed of me. I know that you are disappointed of us, but I'm still your daughter.'

'I saved your son.' Nathan took few steps towards the bed.

'And I have to thank you for that.' Claire tilted her head.

'Peter already did.' Nathan stopped close to his daughter. 'I just did what I thought it was right.'

'Thank you.' Claire reached out hands towards him and Nathan sighed. He hugged his daughter and Claire smiled over his shoulder. She flinched when he pulled back. Nathan frowned.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Her smile was not very convincing, because Nathan looked at his brother.

'You know she had difficult labor.' Peter frowned. 'She is still sore.'

'She is not supposed to!' Nathan crossed arms before his chest.

'I know!' Peter stared at his brother. 'That's why she is still here and not at home. We ran few tests and now we are waiting for the results.'

'Who is running the tests?' Nathan tilted his head. 'I thought you have to be careful with all that information.'

'Mohinder Suresh is here.' Peter nodded at his brother.

'Can you trust him?'

'Yes.' Peter nodded again. 'I checked him. He is fine and can keep our secret.'

'You checked him?' Nathan looked at him with interest.

'I did.' Peter shrugged. 'One of the nurses here is human lie detector. I just accidentally absorbed her ability. Ouch!' Claire pinched his arm and Peter looked at her. 'What was that for?'

'Nurse here?' Claire glared at him with flames in her eyes. 'How close?'

'She is just one nurse Claire and can't even remember her name.' Peter rubbed his arms. 'I swear! I doubt that she knew about her ability.'

'Huh!' Claire crossed arms before her chest. 'How did you find out about this?'

'Don't answer!' Nathan coughed, but Peter ignored him.

'I've read her mind.'

'You read her mind?' Claire hissed.

'I warned you!' Nathan shrugged and patted Peter's shoulder.

'You said that you can't even remember her name!' Claire glared at him.

'It's true!' Peter looked at Heidi. 'Help?'

'Sorry!' Heidi just shrugged with smile on her face.

Joshua cried just then and Peter sighed with relief. He bent over and took him into his arms.

'You saved me!' He rubbed his back and Joshua cooed instead of crying. 'That's right – we are team!'

Nathan observed his brother's behavior towards his son. Peter was so gentle. He was holding him carefully as he was a treasure. That was bittersweet view, because Nathan knew that Peter's son was actually from his daughter. He looked at Claire and saw her soft smile. She looked happy right now. How he had not noticed the signs before? How he had not noticed that pure love surrounded them. He could not confuse now. It was too obvious. Moreover, Joshua was Peter's copy and Claire looked so proud of that.

Mohinder entered into the room just in this sweet moment. He stood by the door and watched the family. One ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He knew that this was illegal and he would get into trouble, because of this, but he had to help to his friend. Peter had saved his life after all and that was something, Mohinder would never forget. He coughed lightly and took the attention. Peter placed Joshua on his chest so his small head could rest on his shoulder.

'I guess the results are ready?' Peter asked carefully. 'I am more than curious who would you blame now.'

'Peter!' Claire snapped and he threw her one look.

'I'm just asking.' He shrugged, rubbing Joshua's back.

'Calm down Peter.' Mohinder walked into the room and looked at Nathan. 'I don't think we've met officially.'

'Yeah.' Nathan took his hand and shook it. 'The first time I was too busy yelling at you and the second time… well, the same.'

'Wow! You are very honest for politician.' Mohinder teased him.

'I like to be honest.' Nathan shrugged. 'My mother likes the secrets.' He frowned and looked at his brother. 'It runs in the family, I guess.'

'Dad!' Claire hissed.

'It is okay, beautiful!' Peter spoke softly.

'It is not okay, Peter!' Claire looked upset. 'Why they all let you take the blame? What am I here? A puppet?'

'Claire.' Heidi touched her arm, but Claire was not finished.

'No! I am in this too! I fell in love with him! This boy is ours! Why don't you just accept that?'

'Claire, calm down now, please.' Peter spoke softly again. 'I'm sure that they understand that. However, I was the adult here. That's why…'

'Stop doing this! Just stop!' Claire hissed and looked at him. 'I know that you're trying to protect me, but this is not what I need now. I need you by my side!'

'I'm here, Claire.' Peter reached out and stroked her hair. 'Calm down.'

'Okay.' Claire leaned back on the headboard. She placed hands on her stomach. Her eyes still glowed. 'I just wanted to make it clear.'

'You make it crystal, Claire.' Nathan threw her one strange look. It was the first time when he could see his daughter furious.

'Fine!' Claire snapped and then looked at Mohinder. 'I'm sorry I interrupted you.'

'It's okay.' Mohinder released one smile. 'I can wait.'

'But I can't!' Peter frowned and looked at his friend. 'So, what you think?'

Mohinder went serious. He rubbed his chin and looked at Peter.

'Are you sure that you and Claire are related?'


	59. Chapter 59 Give me something to believe

_**Chapter 59**__** Give me something to believe it **_

When Mel got into the room, she saw Nathan and Heidi standing by Claire's bed along with Mohinder Suresh. Everybody looked at him as if he was going crazy. Mel got curious and it seemed like nobody had noticed her entering into the room. She quickly understood why.

'Are you sure that you two are related?' Mohinder asked once again. Peter frowned with Joshua in his arms. Claire tilted her head with amusement. Nathan and Heidi looked completely shocked.

'Are you crazy?' Mel was the one who asked and everybody noticed her just then. She came closer to the Indian doctor. 'You do realize that this is a ridicule thought!'

'And who are you?' The Indian doctor frowned.

'I'm Mel Murry.' Mel rolled her eyes. 'Nice to meet you, Doctor Suresh.'

'You know me?'

'You worked with my father as far as I remember.' Mel tilted her head. 'He was your sponsor for some time.'

'I've never worked with someone named Murry before.' Mohinder frowned.

'My husband name is Murry.' Mel explained. 'I'm Mackenzie by father.'

'Little Mel?' Mohinder's eyes widened. 'You are little Mel?'

'Huh?' Mel rose up her eyebrows.

'Your father used to call you like that.' Mohinder smiled at the memory. 'Ben Mackenzie. I remember now.'

'Aha.' Mel tilted her head. 'Now what was that question?'

'I saw their DNA results and the results of their son.' Mohinder frowned and looked back at Peter and Claire. 'There is something I can't understand here.' Mohinder rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Peter put his son back on the crib.

'Mohinder, you know I trust you, but this is absurd!' Peter spoke carefully. 'You know that Claire and I are related. We love each other, but we still are relatives.'

'But Peter, your DNA…'

'OW!' Claire moaned loudly and everybody looked at her. She had covered her stomach with one hand. Her face crooked and Peter rushed to her.

'Claire!' He screamed panicking. 'Claire!'

'I'm going for help!' Nathan rushed out of the room. Heidi followed him.

'Claire, what's wrong?' Peter helped her to lie down and his eyes widened when he saw the blood gushed over her thighs. 'Oh no!'

'Joshua!' Claire grabbed Peter's shirt. 'Don't leave him alone! Don't! OW!' Her body shook in his hands.

'It is okay, beautiful… It's going to be okay…' Peter tried to speak, but his voice cracked. 'Don't do this to me! Don't!'

'Peter!' Mohinder touched his shoulder, but Peter jerked his hand easily. He hardly paid any attention to him.

'Leave him!' Mel grabbed Mohinder's arm and dragged him away.

'Peter!' Claire still held onto his shirt. 'Promise me! Joshua has to stay with us… Promise… OW!'

'I promise, Claire!' Peter went pale, but his hand had still buried into her hair.

'I love… you!' Claire gasped.

Nathan and Heidi walked into the room just in this moment.

'I love you too!' Peter answered and there was nothing more that he could say. Joe rushed into the room with his team. Peter had to leave his place, but he looked numb. His eyes stared the woman in the bed and he just could not move. He grabbed his throat and tried to catch his breath.

'Peter!' Nathan placed hands on his shoulders, but Peter felt limp.

'He is in shock!' Mohinder dragged one chair close to him and Nathan forced his brother to sit.

'Peter!' Nathan called him once again, but there was no reaction from his side. Nathan then remembered Peter's words about Claire.

…_I can't lose her… _

He looked at Peter now and could see that into his eyes. Peter had completely focused of what happened around Claire's bed. He could not blink. He was afraid to do that.

'Peter!' Joe came closer to his friend. He looked worried. 'We need your blood again.'

'Okay.' Peter nodded just then. 'Take however you need.' His look fell on Claire. She looked pale, but she was awake this time. 'Just save her.' Peter whispered the last word. Nathan winced and shared look with his wife. Heidi had heard it too. Her eyes were teary.

Peter got off his chair and joined Joe close to the Claire's bed. They attached his arm with Claire's and he stared into her eyes. She looked so weak and fragile that scared him. However, he was going to help her. He was going to save her again.

Five minutes later, Joe and his team took Claire for some tests. Peter tried to follow them, but his friend and his brother stopped him. He was too weak. His body needed some time for recovering.

'You have to stay here!' Nathan forced him sat back on the chair.

'I have to…' Peter growled, but his brother used the moment when he was stronger than him. He just pushed him back on his seat.

'Stay here! Claire is going to need you later!' He frowned. 'Besides, her mother is with her.'

Peter closed his eyes and took deep breath. He had to admit that he was weak. He felt dizzy and the world span madly around him. Peter leaned back on his chair just in the moment when Joshua cried in his crib. His eyes snapped open and he tried to get off.

'No!' Nathan snapped. 'You sit here!' He looked at Mel. 'Could you please bring him here?'

Mel nodded and took the baby out of his crib. She placed him in Peter's arms and he stopped crying. His quiet sobs echoed through the room. Peter wrapped arms around him and closed his eyes again. He took deep breath and released it slowly. Joshua leaned head on his shoulder and Peter could hear his quiet sobs clearly.

'I have to breathe now…' Peter murmured. 'I have to breathe…' He repeated again and his eyes stayed close.

Nathan looked at Mel. She stared at Peter with tears in her eyes. Mohinder frowned and scratched his neck, murmuring something on his own language. Nathan frowned too. It was too emotional for him. He had not used to it. Peter was the emotional in this family. Peter was the one, leaded by his heart. However, Nathan could swear that he could feel his brother's pain now. His look fell on the bed and he saw the blood spot there. Nathan winced. It was big and he just hoped that Claire could survive this.

They came back with her an hour later. She was sleeping. One nurse changed the bloody sheets and stretched new, clean ones. They placed Claire back on her bed and rolled one clean sheet over her lower body. Joe came into the room when all others left. He looked confused and Nathan stared at him.

'I have to talk to you, Peter.' Joe went straight to his friend.

'Sure.' Peter looked little better than before. 'How is she?'

'Oh, she is fine.' Joe frowned. 'She is more than fine actually.'

'What are you talking about?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'She bled.'

'I thought that this is serious and maybe some blood vessel caused the problem.' Joe rubbed his chin and looked back at Claire.

'But?' Peter coughed and Joe turned around to face him.

'We checked her. We ran all the tests.' Joe looked stunned. 'I couldn't find anything. It was like she had healed completely.'

'Healed?' Peter's eyes widened. 'She healed?'

'Yes.' Joe shrugged. 'That's what I've said.'

'Is it possible?' Peter whispered to himself. Joshua shifted in his arms and he looked at his son. 'Is it possible?'

'What?' Joe frowned again. 'I can't understand anything here!'

'I can!' Mohinder took his attention.

'I can too.' Peter placed Joshua back on his crib. 'Oh, please! Please, let it be true!' He murmured and went to Claire's bed. His hand touched her pale face. Yeah, she was pale, but looked lot better than before. The color slowly came back on her cheeks and they went pink right before his eyes.

'Peter.' Nathan placed hand over Peter's shoulder. He had seen too. 'Is it possible?'

'I hope.' Pete whispered. 'I hope it is!'

He saw Claire opened her eyes and looked at him. He crooked his face, trying to smile. They just looked at each other. The connection between them was more than obvious. She smiled and Peter knew that this hell was over. Claire was fine and now was time for revenge.


	60. Chapter 60 Hold me in your arms

_**Chapter 60 Hold me in your arms **_

_Paris, France_

Angela Petrelli was sitting on her rocking chair at the porch of the Petrelli Residence in Paris, France. She stared at the beautiful lake at the backyard of the house. It was beautiful by this time of the year. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair. One soft hand touched her shoulder and she smiled.

'I thought you were never going to come here.'

'I thought you knew me better, dear.' He sat at the other chair, close to the table. 'Any news from home?'

'The boy is fine and they are back at their apartment.' Angela changed her tone immediately. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' The gray haired man tilted his head.

'But I want you to be honest.'

'Now, you can't be sure, can you?' She laughed.

'Why did you hate him so much?' Angela narrowed her eyes.

'The boy?'

'No.' She stared at his eyes with challenge. 'His father.'

'I can't hate him, Angela.' The man avoided her eyes and stared at the lake. 'You know that I can't.'

'I know that you can, dear.'

'You are talking bullshits now!' He hissed.

'I saw that in your eyes every time you looked at him.' She frowned. 'I didn't like that and I still don't!'

'Well, he was your golden boy after all!'

'He still is!' Angela frowned. 'I love my son. He is my blood and I can't stop loving him, just because he made a mistake.'

'You tried to steal his son!' The man tilted his head, looking at her ironically.

'I thought for him and his future.' Angela shrugged.

'The boy?'

'My son!'

'Aha.' He nodded. 'I still can't understand you.'

'So am I and that is why we are together.' She smiled.

'You can't escape from me!' He frowned. 'You are mine, Angela!'

'I can, but I don't want to!' She tilted her head. 'You still didn't answer me. Why you hate Peter so much?'

'I can't hate my son, Angela!' He snapped.

'Don't lie to me, Arthur!' She snapped. 'He is so cold now! All thanks to you and your idea of sending him into that boarding school!'

'He was a trouble, Angela and you know it! Can you honestly tell me, could you contain him then? '

'You made him like this and you know it! He just wanted little more love from you!' Angela snapped.

'But that's how he got close with Claire.' Arthur shrugged and leaned back on his chair. 'I wonder what the perfect pair is doing now?'

'Something illegal, I guess.' Angela snapped and closed her eyes. Arthur just threw her one look and one secret smile appeared on his lips. He was sure that whatever his son and Claire were doing was far from illegal. It just could not be.

He stared back at the lake. It had been fifteen years since his assumable death. They had to play it in that way because of his enemies back in America. None of his children knew that he was alive. Only Angela. It was her idea actually. Arthur could defend himself, thanks to his ability, but he could not kill all people in the Senate, right?

'Don't touch Joshua ever again!' Arthur hissed suddenly and Angela's eyes snapped open.

'What was that?'

'He carried our DNA in his veins.'

'He has your ability?'

'As his father.' Arthur frowned. 'But Peter is little different!'

'He is more powerful than you're expected?' Angela smiled widely. 'That's why you sent him into that school. You are scared!'

'Shut up!' Arthur hissed. 'You don't know what you are talking about! If Claire were not with him, he would have been dead by now! His power is lethal!'

'But he has her and he could control himself now!'

'You had to let him kill Sylar!' Arthur frowned. 'Try to contain Peter now! He is furious!'

'How can you know that?'

'You think that I left anything to you?' Arthur crossed arms before his chest. 'You know that like it or not, I have connection with Peter. I know what he feels. I know his emotions. He is like me.'

'But he has a heart.' Angela whispered and Arthur threw her one strange look.

'Yeah, he has a heart.'

_Los Angeles _

Peter watched Claire sleeping, close to little Joshua on the big bed. She had covered his small back with her hand. He was watching them from the door and his eyes narrowed how close he was to loosing them.

He sighed and closed the door behind his back. When he walked into the living room, he saw his brother stared the pictures on the wall. Peter froze for one moment, but then went to Nathan and stood beside him.

'This is Paris, right?' Nathan pointed one of the pictures. Peter saw it and smiled inside. Claire had wrapped arms around Peter's neck and their faces shined close to each other.

'Right.' Peter answered with thick voice.

'When was that?' Nathan pointed another picture. Peter and Claire were kissing in front of their apartment in New York.

'After the Elections.'

'Where?'

'New York.' Peter made short pause. 'You saw us there, but I made you to forget.'

'What?' Nathan stormed out and Peter frowned.

'Keep quiet. Claire just fell asleep!'

'Damn you Peter!'

'Yeah. Damn me!' Peter sighed and went to the couch. He slumped onto it and stretched his back. 'Damn me and Claire being your daughter!'

'Can I ask you something?' Nathan asked carefully and sat on the near chair.

'Sure.' Peter leaned back on the couch.

'Was there any moment you felt regret?' Nathan stared at his brother. 'Was there any moment you wished to stop this?'

'You want the truth or you want the version you want to hear?' Peter tilted his head.

'Truth.' Nathan insisted, but he was not sure anymore.

'I don't know when we fell in love.' Peter answered quietly. 'I just know that suddenly something snapped in me. Claire looked at me differently and I tried to ignore that as long as I can. Then… when that boy tried to rape her… I realized that I can't do this anymore.'

'Okay! That's enough!' Nathan rubbed his eyes.

'You wanted the truth.' Peter coughed. 'Yes, I felt sorry that she is your daughter. I felt doubt and guilty every time I looked at you and I have to lie.' He made short pause. 'But I love her, Nathan. I cannot pretend anymore. You saw me back at the hospital.'

'You scared me there.'

'I was scared.' Peter smiled bitterly. 'You haven't any idea how much she mean to me, Nathan!'

His brother kept silence. He had seen Peter and his reaction when Claire was bad. He had seen it with his own eyes. When Claire got better, he had wrapped arms around her and it looked like he would never let her go. Claire was happy in his arms and it was obvious that she was happy.

'You know that I have every right to take her away from you.' Nathan said carefully.

'You can try.' Peter glanced at him.

'You are going to use force against me?' Nathan frowned.

'I'll protect her.' Peter hissed. 'From anyone!'

'Okay!' Nathan put his hands up. 'No need here!'

'I'm just saying.' Peter frowned. 'Now I have to make her feel safe and that is not an easy job.'

'Ma?'

'And Sylar!' Peter clenched his fists. 'I have to find him and kill him so he won't be a threat anymore!'

'But I thought that Ma and her people captured him.' Nathan tilted his head with confusion. 'You called her to do that!'

'I called her, because I had to take care for Claire!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'He tried to kill Claire and thanks to him she went into premature labor! Do you know how dangerous this is? I almost lost her, because of that bastard!'

'Then I am going to help you.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'If you thought that there is no risk for you and Claire…'

'No!' Claire hissed and Peter saw her rushing into the room. 'You will not do anything, Peter!'

'Claire!' Peter frowned, but she stood in front of him and he looked up at her.

'I can't believe this!' She snapped. 'You're willing to risk your life for nothing!'

'He tried to kill you, damn it!' Peter got off the couch and faced her. 'I won't let him to try that again!'

'Are you insane? He could kill you while you're trying!' She pushed him back and Peter almost lost his balance. Nathan watched how his brother caught her hands in his and squeezed her tightly. Claire looked furious.

'Would you calm down?' Peter snarled. 'He won't kill me! He can't!'

'He could, Peter.' Claire tried to free herself, but Peter held her. 'You know he could!'

'Claire…'

'I won't let you go, do you hear me?' She cried from anger. Nathan frowned. It was not only anger. It was fear. Fear for his brother's life. 'I won't let you go!'

'You have to listen to her.' Nathan got off his chair. Peter glared at him, but Nathan glared at him back. 'If you go after Sylar, Claire would be here all alone.'

'Nathan!' Peter snapped.

'Let's face it!' Nathan saw his daughter stared at him with hope. 'Claire would be here with Joshua – alone. Just think about it!'

'I hate when you are right, Nate!' Peter hissed and released Claire's hands. She leaned on his chest and Peter wrapped arms around her. Nathan saw her looked at him.

'Thank you.' She formed the words with her lips.

They all know that Peter would not give up so easily. Nathan would keep his word and would help his brother found him. However, he would wait until he was sure that everything is okay and Peter could win that battle.


	61. Chapter 61 Somewhere in between

_**Chapter 61**__** Somewhere in between **_

Nathan landed in the middle of the porch of the Mansion. He looked around and walked into the house. Heidi was waiting for him in the living room. He saw her got off the sofa and coming closer to him.

'It's late.' She threw one look outside. 'I thought that you are going to sleep there.'

'I can't.' Nathan shook his head with sad smile. He leaned and kissed his wife. 'Knowing that my brother and my daughter are sharing one bed in the other room it's too much for me.'

'Ah.' Heidi tilted her head and looked up at him. 'You saw the pictures.'

'I saw their pictures.' Nathan closed his eyes with sad sigh. 'Then Peter wanted my help to find Sylar.'

'Why?'

'He blamed him for Claire's premature labor.' Nathan looked down at her face. 'I can't say that I have different opinion for this.'

'So he wants to… kill him?' Heidi looked shocked.

'Peter was furious.' Nathan answered her and leaded her back into the living room. They sat on the sofa. Heidi leaned her upper body on his chest. 'He wants revenge for Claire.'

'And you are with him in this?'

'I think that I could help him.' Nathan nodded. 'However, Claire heard us talking about this and got upset.'

'Upset?' Heidi looked worried. 'Why?'

'She is scared for Peter.' Nathan answered with sadness in his voice. 'She asked him to stay with her and their son.'

'She is right you know.' Heidi rubbed Nathan's chest. 'I'm gonna be upset too in her place.'

'She is not supposed to feel in that way, damn it!' Nathan got off the sofa and Heidi looked up at his angry face. 'She is not supposed to be in love with my brother. She is supposed to have one normal life and not illegitimate son!'

'Nathan…' Heidi lost her speech. She had felt it in the same way once.

'I'm so mad! I'm so mad that you can't even imagine!' Nathan crossed the room and went to pour himself some scotch. 'I thought that I could handle this. I thought that I can shut them out of our lives and that would be fine! However, I cannot! Claire is my daughter and Peter is my brother. Damn!' He took one hard sip. 'Do you know that I found about them before and Peter just erased my mind?'

'What?' Heidi whispered. Honestly, that was not surprise for her.

'Yeah!' Nathan had heard her. 'He said that to me! And you wanna know the worst part? He said that he is sorry that Claire is my daughter, but he is not sorry that he loves her.'

'I know.' Heidi looked up at her husband. 'I spoke with him not so while ago.'

'This is so screwed up!' Nathan hissed. 'And of the top of that, the journalists keep calling me. They asked me exact the same question. Where is my brother and is there, any true that he share one house with my daughter? What am I supposed to do now?'

'I don't know!' Heidi answered quietly.

'Why are they doing this to us?' Nathan slumped onto the couch close to his wife. 'Why?'

'I don't know, Nathan.' She rubbed his back. 'I wish I have the answer, but I don't.'

'Why are you so calm about this?' He looked at her small face and Heidi released one thin smile.

'I was angry.' She tilted her head. 'I was furious when I found out. I went to face against Peter. I asked him to stop. He said he could not. When I asked why, he tried to tell me that he loves her. However, I went out even before was finished.' Heidi smiled again. 'Claire was pregnant by that time. I did not know though. I found out with you.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What would you do, Nathan?' Heidi spoke softly. 'They are determent to stay together! You should've seen that by now.'

'Yeah!' Nathan frowned and rubbed his eyes. 'I could see that. I saw it!'

'And the little Joshua?' Heidi continued. 'He is just a baby. He needs his both parents while he grows up.'

'It is illegal, Heidi!' Nathan snapped and stared at his wife. 'You know how wrong all this is!'

'I know and I'm sure that they know it too.' Heidi placed hand over his shoulder. 'But they are together. Peter wants her to be happy. She is happy with him and their son. His name stood as a Joshua's father in the birth certificate. I'm sure that Peter won't let something or someone stood in their way.'

'I know!' Nathan snapped.

'I know that this situation is new for all of us, but we have to deal with it.' Heidi caressed his face and Nathan smiled sadly.

'You have power too, you know.' He said, turning to face her. Heidi smiled softly.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Nathan took her in his arms. 'You always make me smile despite all.'

'It's simple.' Heidi wrapped arms around his neck. 'I just love you.'

'I love you too.' His response made her glow against him and they walked out of the room.

Peter woke up in the middle of the night. He sat on the bed and looked at Claire. She was feeding Joshua. Peter smiled. She was talking to their son. He could not hear her, because she spoke quietly. She obviously did not want to wake him. However, he was awake now and just stared at her back. Claire was sitting with her back to him.

'You are so good boy.' He heard her cooed little louder. 'Now give mommy one burp.' Claire leaned Joshua's head on her shoulder and Peter could not help, but smile widely.

'I have never thought that I am going to see you as a mother someday.' He chose that moment to speak to her. Claire turned her head slightly and smiled softly to him.

'You've never imagined me as a mother of your son too.' Claire rubbed Joshua's back. 'But here I am now.'

'And you aren't sorry for this?' Peter asked her carefully.

Claire heard her son burped. She smiled and put him back into his crib.

'No.' she shrugged and pulled his baby blanket over his small body. 'I'm happy to have him.'

'Really?'

Claire crawled onto the bed and snuggled in Peter's arms. Her hand rested over his stomach. He felt her shook her head.

'Really.' She answered.

'You are one amazing person.' Peter rubbed her arm. 'Have I told you this?'

'Nope.' She chuckled. 'But you love me and that is enough.'

'You had plans after your school, Claire.' Peter kissed her temple. 'You had plans to go to the college and study medicine.'

'True, but…' Claire slipped her hand up to his chest. She looked up at his face. 'Do you remember what my other dream was?'

'What?' Peter frowned.

'I wanted to run away with you so we could be together.' Claire smiled softly. 'Now I'm with you and we can live together as a family.' His face faded at her words and she frowned too. 'What?'

'We are living in one dream, Claire. You know that, right?' He whispered.

'We are living in the reality, Peter.' Claire rubbed his chest. 'You can see one little boy, lying on his crib, close to the bed.' She made short pause. 'He is our son and I want him to grow up with his parents.'

'This is not what I meant.' Peter shook his head. 'Maybe it'll come one day when we have to leave this country. People will know about us.'

'This is no important as long as I'm with you.' Claire snuggled in him. 'You know that I could do anything for you, right?'

'I know and to be honest, this scares me sometimes.' He murmured and she looked up at him again.

'Why?'

'Well, we just celebrate your nineteenth birthday and you have nothing in common with the girls at your age.'

'Here we go again!' Claire rolled her eyes with frustration. 'How many times I have to tell you that I'm not like the rest of the girls in my age?'

'Yeah, but…'

'Why don't you trust me when I'm telling you that I'm happy with you? I love you and I love our son. I know that we have to keep it low for now, but I'm just happy to have you.'

'I know you are happy, beautiful, but sometimes I just keep wonder. What if I was stronger then? What if I let you be yourself and have normal life?'

'I'd be miserable, because I fell in love with you.' Claire answered seriously.

'You can't be serious.'

'But I am.' She shrugged. 'I'm happy you kissed me that night. That gave me hope about us.'

'We are screwed.' Peter snorted, but Claire chuckled on his chest.

'But at least we have fun together, don't you think?'


	62. Chapter 62 Only lies

_**Chapter 62**__** Only lies **_

It was busy shift and on top of it, Peter was rushing to go home. He rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. Sean sat close to him on the bench opposite the emergency room. He looked exhausted too.

Peter smiled tiredly.

'Busy today.' He murmured.

'Huh…' Sean answered with closed eyes. 'And I have to go on a family dinner when I go home.'

'Family dinner?' Peter looked at him with interest.

'Yup.' Sean opened his eyes. 'We have to tell our parents for our marriage.'

'But you two are married couple of months already.' Peter chuckled.

'I know, but they came home just yesterday.' Sean shrugged. 'Not that I am worried or something…'

'Oh no.' Peter mocked with him. 'You have nothing to worry about. You just got married to your stepsister and you did not tell your family. There is nothing to worry about.'

'Ha-ha!' Sean crooked his face and threw Peter one frustrated look. 'Very funny, man! Very funny!'

'It is.' Peter laughed.

'Good laugh at me!' Sean rubbed his eyes and stared at the empty space. 'What am I going to tell them? Hey mom, Ben. How are you? How was your work? Oh and by the way Mel and I are married!'

'You are so funny man!'

'Laugh while you can, because Ben is going to kill me!'

'No, he is not!' Peter patted his friend's shoulder. 'When you tell him how much you love Mel and that you're gonna take care for her, he will understand you.'

'He is former marine, Peter.' Sean frowned. 'I bet he had gun somewhere.'

'You can always knock him out with your ability, you know?' Peter shrugged.

'Yeah and then I have to sleep on the couch.' Sean crooked his face and Peter laughed again.

'Man you are pathetic.'

'I know.' Sean tilted his head. 'But what can I do – I love her!'

'I can understand that.' Peter nodded and turned serious. 'Claire and I are still insecure about our future.'

'But you live together.' Sean turned serious too. 'This is something.'

'Yeah.' Peter rubbed his neck. 'It is something. Moreover, we have a little son who needs us. However, I still do not know my mother's plans and that makes me nervous. Claire lost her sleep, because of it. It's good for her that she has that ability. If not, she would get sick already.'

'But she is fine?'

'She is.' Peter sighed. 'Three months and I still can't believe that is real.'

'You have her more than three months, Peter.' Sean pointed out.

'Not what I meant.' Peter shook his head. 'I meant Joshua. He is completely healthy boy.'

'Why he shouldn't be?' Sean looked at his friend, but Peter frowned. 'Ah.' Sean nodded. 'The relation thing.'

'The relation thing.' Peter murmured. 'And I can't stop thinking about Mohinder's words that day. He asked us are we sure that we are related. He looked so convinced.'

'Yeah, Mel told me. He worked with her father. I think I saw him once or twice at home along with that Japanese guy.'

'Japanese guy?' Peter asked carefully. 'Hiro Nakamura?'

'No.' Sean shook his head. 'His first name was different, but the second it is Nakamura.'

'Huh?'

'They were working over one project. I don't know much, 'cause I wasn't at home then. I was at my boarding school.'

'You too?' Peter looked at him with interest. 'Where?'

'Dallas, Texas.'

'I was here, in LA. My father wanted me as far as possible.' Peter frowned. 'Sometimes I wonder what was wrong with him?'

'Meaning?'

'He was strange, you know?' Peter rubbed his chin. 'No matter how much I've tried, I couldn't reach him. It was like he was protecting himself from me.'

'He was your father, Peter. How can he be scared of you?' Sean spoke carefully. The subject was very delicate and that was the first time Peter spoke so honestly with him.

'I don't know.' Peter shrugged. 'He just pushed me away so I did the same. Then he sent me into that boarding school, but not before I could meet Claire.' His face softened. 'I felt the need to protect her just then. She was so small and delicate. My mother said that this was the first time I've showed some feeling.'

'Claire is magician then.' Sean tried to light up the mood.

'Claire is so much more, Sean.' Peter almost whispered. 'I have never though that I'm gonna love her in a way I love her now. But this could explain my ruined relationships and maybe this time my mother was right.'

'Right about what?'

'She told me that I can't have decent relationship, because of Claire.'

'You can't be serious!'

'I am.' Peter nodded. 'And she was right. I put Claire and her happiness above all. Seeing her happy makes me happy too.'

'You are so in love old man.' Sean teased him and Peter frowned.

'Hey! Who is the man with the rapid regeneration over here?' He rose up eyebrows and Sean laughed.

'Okay. You are right! I give up!'

Sean got off the bench and stretched his back.

'You have to go?' Peter asked him and got off too.

'Yeah. Mel wants me at home two hours before the dinner.'

'Wait for me and you could be there little earlier.' Peter shrugged and Sean nodded.

'Sure. I'll be here.' Sean sat back on the bench to wait his friend. He needed some advices and Peter had just given it some to him. For Sean he was like older brother and person he could count on it.

Peter came back few minutes later and teleported them into his living room. Claire was sitting there with Joshua in her arms. She saw them and smiled.

'Good evening.' She cooed and Peter looked at her strangely. 'He just fell asleep.' Claire explained and rolled eyes towards Joshua. Peter nodded and looked at Sean.

'Good luck man.' He patted his shoulder. Sean crooked his face again.

'I'm gonna need it.'

'For what?' Claire spoke quietly.

'Sean and Mel want to share the news for their marriage with their family.' Peter explained.

'Yeah. That's why we have to go on a family dinner this evening.' Sean frowned. 'I have to go now. Mel is waiting me already so I should probably…'

'Go and wish you luck too Sean.' Claire smiled softly.

Sean waved and walked out of their apartment. Peter sighed and sat close to Claire. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Joshua was sleeping in her arms. Peter touched his small face and then stroked Claire's hair. She smiled tiredly.

'You look tired.' Peter whispered. 'You haven't slept?'

'Nope.' Claire sighed and closed her eyes under his touch. 'I haven't slept, but I'm fine.'

'Claire…' He frowned.

'I slept two hours today. Relax already.' She snuggled in him and Joshua shifted in her hands. 'He was nervous and kept me awake anyhow.'

'You need help.'

'No. I'm fine.' Claire closed her eyes. 'You are here now, so I'm fine.'

'Claire…'

'Please let's not fight tonight.' She looked up at him. 'I cooked you a dinner.'

'You cooked?' Peter looked at her nicely surprised. 'I thought you hate this.'

'I have family now I have to care about it, right?' Claire blushed. 'Besides, I just need few books and voilla!'

'You are quick learner.' Peter pinched her nose lightly.

'Yes I am.' Claire got off the couch. 'Wait for me until I put him in to his crib. I'll have dinner with you.'

'Okay.' Peter smiled and watched her disappeared into their room. Joshua did not have his own room. Claire was still scared to leave him alone. Peter had tried to talk to her, but he could not convince her. They argued until he saw the pain in her eyes. He hated to see that feeling in her. Claire deserved so much more.

'I'm here.' She walked into the living room and reached out hand to him. Peter laced fingers with hers and let her take him to the small kitchen.

When the dinner was over and they were sitting back at the living room, Peter thought again for Mohinder's words. He could not stop thinking about his declaration.

'Hey.' Claire leaned on his shoulder. 'What's wrong with you? I can see that you are upset about something. What's wrong, baby?'

'I'm thinking about Mohinder.' Peter answered honestly.

'I thought that you're thinking about Sylar.' Her quiet voice made him frown.

'He is going to pay sooner or later. I can promise you that!'

'What about Mohinder?' Claire tried to change the subject.

'I was thinking about the results of our DNA.'

'He asked if we are sure we are related?' Claire placed hand on his lap. 'Is that what you meant?'

'Yeah' Peter shrugged. 'He sounded so sure.'

'This can't be sure and you know that.' Claire made short pause. 'If we are not related, then someone was laying to us our whole life.'

'I know.' Peter rubbed her arm. 'I wish I knew little more about genetics.'

'You have a doubt?' Claire looked up at him.

'I'm just curious.' Peter shrugged.

'It would sound crazy, but I wish it was true.' Claire snuggled in him again. 'We could be together and it would be absolutely legal.'

'Yeah.' Peter leaned his head on hers. 'I should call Mohinder.'


	63. Chapter 63 Like a Hollywood story

_**Chapter 63**__** Like a Hollywood story**_

It was hot and sunny day in Los Angelis. Peter had day off and Claire insisted for a little walk. They went on their favorite place, on the beach. Claire held her baby in one special seat. She was careful with him, because he was too small. Therefore, Joshua had one very cute blue hat and his parents kept his seat in a way that protected him from the sun. He was quiet and curios. He laughed joyfully, obviously enjoying at the walk.

Peter took them to the HOLLYWOOD. He literally teleported them there and now, they were sitting just under the letters. It was almost evening, so the place was quiet. Joshua had fallen asleep and Claire snuggled in Peter's arms. They were sitting over one fluffy blanket and Claire yawned lazily in his arms.

'When I was young…' She started, but he laughed. 'What?' Claire looked up at him.

'When you were young?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'What was this? One, two years ago?'

'Ha-ha! Very funny!' Claire snorted. 'I meant when I was kid, Peter.'

'Okay, fine.' He shrugged with smile on his face. 'What then?'

'I thought that when I grow up I'm gonna be an actress!' She spoke seriously. 'I wanted to have lots of money and people to know my name.'

'You have lots of money, beautiful.' Peter stirred. 'And people do know your name.'

'No.' Claire caressed his thigh. 'I wanted to come here, in Hollywood.'

'You can be an actress now.'

'Yeah, right!' She winced. 'And what? People would know my face and the paparazzi… No, thanks!'

'Claire, they do know your name.' Peter rubbed her arm.

'My father is a politician, Peter.' Claire shrugged. 'They know my name, but thanks to dad I could walk around and be free of all that insanity. He kept me away from all this. I could only thank him for that.'

'Yeah.' Peter said thoughtfully and Claire felt that he was sad.

'Hey, imagine us as a film characters.' She decided to lighten up his mood.

'As a characters?' Peter stared at her with strange look.

'Yeah.' She shrugged. 'Imagine us as a…um… superheroes.'

Peter laughed and Claire smiled. She had succeeded.

'We are not superheroes, Claire.' Peter said through laugh.

'Yeah, but it is a good storyline, you know.' She looked up at him. 'Two brothers – one famous and the other shy.'

'Shy?' Peter laughed even louder.

'However.' Claire waved her hand. 'Then we meet… accidentally. You have to save me and we fall in love.'

'Oh, so there is a romantic part.' Peter tilted his head and his laugh turned into simple smile.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded. 'Then we found out that we are related, but we can't fight with our feelings and gave up.'

'No one is brave enough to write that, Claire.' Peter shook his head.

'With good actors.' She shrugged. 'Forbidden love… Mhm… Can you imagine? It'll be the blockbuster of the year!'

'Keep dreaming.' He rolled his eyes.

'Yeah.' Claire bit her lip. 'I might write something like that and send it to some studio.'

'My little writer!' Peter lowered his head and gave her one short kiss. Claire sighed and pulled back with smile. 'I have to call Mohinder.'

'Why?' Her face went serious. 'You still think about that DNA thing?'

'Don't tell me that you're not thinking about it, Claire.' Peter stroked her hair and Claire lay on his palm.

'As I told you before, I wish that it's true.' Her eyes lowered to Joshua. He was sleeping on his seat. 'I have you now and I have him. This is all I want.'

'You are afraid of dreaming?' His voice caressed her.

'Yeah.' Claire shrugged with melancholy. 'I'm tired actually.'

'You are too young to be tired, Claire.' Peter looked at his son too. 'You have to save that feeling in you.'

'My only dream came true.' She tried to smile. 'I'm with you now and we don't have to hide.'

'We have to hide, Claire.' Peter said seriously. 'You know that we have to.'

'We don't have to hide from our family.' Claire shrugged. 'That's what I meant.'

'We hurt them, beautiful.' Peter rubbed her arm again and Claire could actually feel the pain in his voice. 'Nathan and Heidi… Your brothers… I think that they still don't know, but…'

'It's the price we had to pay, Peter.' Claire blinked to stop the tears. 'We had to pay that price to have him.' She reached out one hand and touched Joshua's face. 'I know it's hard, but I'm happy to have him in my life. I'm happy to have you.'

'Now just imagine if there is something different in our DNA's, Claire.' Peter followed her hand and touched his son's body. 'What if we are not related?'

'It'll be good.' Claire shrugged. 'But I'm not counting on it.'

Peter just stared at her beautiful features and could only hope that Mohinder was right. He was not such an optimist, but this time he wished all this could be true.

Mohinder came for dinner. Claire had cooked again. Peter had to admit that she was good. They were in the middle of their dinner, when Peter brought the subject. Mohinder looked serious. He put his fork on the table and leaned back on his chair. His eyes narrowed seriously and he stared at Peter.

'I thought that you didn't believe me then.'

'I don't know what to think now.' Peter answered honestly and poured himself some red wine. Claire was on juice this time. 'I thought that was some joke back then.'

'But now?'

'I just told you that I don't know what to think about.' Peter took a hard sip from his glass. 'You were so sure. What made you think that we are not related? Tell me what you saw?'

'I saw that your DNA's are too different for relatives.' Mohinder shrugged. 'Then I saw Joshua's DNA results. They were absolutely normal. There are some specific lines you have to know and when you see them…'

'WOW!' Peter crooked his face. 'I'm not good at this.'

'I thought that you're doctor.' Mohinder frowned.

'I am a doctor, but I'm not geneticist.' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Are there any exceptions from this rule?'

'This is DNA, Peter.' Mohinder crooked his face. 'You can't play with the human DNA.'

'But we have abilities.' Claire interrupted the conversation. 'Maybe there is something different after all.'

'Maybe, but I have not seen anything.' Mohinder shrugged. 'Maybe if I can check more closely, I'll find out something.'

'I can take our results from the lab.' Peter nodded.

'You really want to find out about this, huh?' Mohinder tilted his head.

'If it is true that we are not related, that means that someone has been lying to us our whole lives. I just need to know that.' Peter frowned.

'You really think that your family could lie to you about this?' Mohinder frowned. 'It is serious, Peter. Maybe I was not right. Maybe I just jump to conclusions.'

'I wanna know!' Peter clenched his jaw. 'If you are right, you'll see few changes around here.'

'I think that it's 60/40 chance that I'm wrong.'

'I have mixed feelings about this.' Claire looked at the Indian doctor and then at Peter.

'How so?' Mohinder asked her.

'If we are not related, then one of us is not real Petrelli.' She whispered and Peter frowned under her look. 'If we are not related, our whole life could change in a split second.'

'Your whole life could be a lie.'

'That's why I wanna know, Mohinder.' Peter snapped. 'I wanna know and I wanna know as soon as it possible!'

'I'll try, Peter.' Mohinder nodded. 'Maybe it's my mistake after all.'

'Maybe.' Peter looked at Claire. She was pale. 'Maybe not.'

'When can you give me your DNA results?' Mohinder coughed.

'You can come tomorrow at the hospital.' Peter looked back at him. 'I can give them to you and you could tell me.'

'I'll try.' Mohinder repeated and got off his chair. 'I have to leave now.' He said and Peter followed him. 'Thank you for the dinner, Claire.' He nodded at his hostess. Claire blushed, but nodded as a response.

'Do you want me to transport you?' Peter asked his friend, but Mohinder smiled.

'No, thanks. My car is outside.'

'So, you're gonna call me tomorrow?' Peter opened the front door.

'I'm gonna call you and I'm gonna see again your DNA results. Let's hope that we could find the answer.'

'Yeah.' Peter nodded and closed the door after his friend. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Claire was right. If there was not any relation between them and they did not share the same blood, than one of them was not a real Petrelli. Peter stirred at that thought.

If this was true. Who was it? Who was not a Petrelli? He or Claire? What that would change in their relationship as a couple?

Joshua cried and Peter saw Claire rushed out from the kitchen. He smiled. She still wore her apron. When he walked into their bedroom and saw her feeding their son, Peter already knew the answer.

He would love her no matter what.


	64. Chapter 64 Family meeting

_**Chapter 64 **__**Family meeting **_

When Angela Petrelli finally arrived at the mansion, she looked calmed and refreshed. Nathan could not help but notice that every time she got back. This time he saw something different in her eyes. She had planned something and Nathan was not sure what it was. That made him nervous and suspicious about her actions. Maybe she still thought about stealing Peter's son. He had to find out.

They had gathered around the table to celebrate her arrival. Angela ate in silence and the atmosphere was awkward. Heidi talked with Monty and Simon. Nathan looked at his smaller children. They still did not know about Claire's baby. When they had asked about their sister, Nathan had told them that Claire was on her trip around Europe. Monty and Simon had not asked more.

It had been three months since Clare had given birth to her son Joshua. It was like a taboo in the house. Everybody knew it, but nobody talked about it. Claire had not called. Peter had not called either. Nathan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking at his sons. It looked like that Claire was still scared about Joshua. He wondered did she know about Angela's arrival.

'Right, hun?' Heidi asked him and Nathan looked at her with confusion.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'Peter and Claire are fine, right?' Heidi narrowed her eyes towards him and Nathan took the message. He smiled at his younger kids.

'Sure.' He nodded. 'Uncle Peter works in LA now. He is busy and that's why he is not here right now.'

'Hello, there.' Peter walked into the room and the boys jumped off their seats.

'Uncle Peter!'

Peter knelt and hugged his nephews.

'Hey boys. What are you doing?'

'We are here just for the vacation.' Monty frowned.

'Yeah.' Simon nodded. 'We have to leave tomorrow, but we'll be home for Christmas.'

'That's good.' Peter smiled and got off the ground.

'Would you be here?' Simon asked him and Peter looked at his brother.

'I don't know yet.' He shrugged, but kept his smile.

'I hope you and Claire would be here.' Monty added.

'Yeah.'

'Come on, boys.' Heidi got off her chair. 'You have to get up early.'

'Bye Uncle Peter.' Monty and Simon waved and walked out of the room. Heidi followed them.

'I'll be back.' She murmured, passing close to Peter. He nodded and his smile faded immediately.

'So, good evening mother.' He nodded coolly and took one free chair. Angela threw him one strange look.

'Good evening, Peter.' She put her fork on the table and looked at her younger son. 'I thought you called me 'mom'.'

'I thought you loved me enough not to stealing my son.' Peter snapped, but his face was blank. He was careful with his emotions.

'I thought you loved your family enough not to have son with your niece.'

'Touché!' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'Hey Nathan, I thought you would tell me that mother is coming home today.'

'She surprised us all.' Nathan shrugged. He could feel the pressure hang on the air.

'Aha.' Peter nodded. 'What a pleasant… surprise.'

'I doubt that it's pleasant for you.' Angela stared at him. 'I'm at home and you're not.'

'You are wrong.' Peter answered calmly. 'I have home and I need just one blink to get there.'

'Your illegal home.'

'My true home.' It looked like Peter enjoyed at that little banter, but Angela began nervous. She glared at him.

'It's time to wake up and come home. Peter.'

'I just said I have home.'

'I meant this home.' She waved. 'This is your home. This is Claire's home. You have to come back here.'

'I doubt that you'd like that.' Peter tilted his head. 'In fact, I don't like it. You know why? I don't like the price we have to pay for our arrival.'

'Joshua.' Angela snapped as if this word was something dirty.

'Joshua.' Peter nodded. He even smiled. 'You know, there was a time when I asked myself is it worth it. When I saw his small face, I knew that he is priceless. There is nothing in this world that could make me give up from my son.'

'What about Claire?'

'What about her?' This time he glared at his mother. 'Choose your words carefully!'

'Have you thought about her future?' Angela tilted her head. 'She had plans you know.'

'Yes, we talked.' Peter nodded seriously. 'Let me tell you that she chose to have Joshua. I left that choice to her. I know what are you trying to do now and I'm gonna tell you to save your efforts. It won't work.'

'It won't?' Angela rose up her eyebrows.

'I won't feel guilty about having Joshua in my life. If I do that, it means that I am ashamed of his existence. I'm not!'

'So Peter, what brings you here?' Nathan coughed and Peter looked at him.

'I talked with Mohinder Suresh today.' He shrugged. 'I want to know why he was so sure about our different DNA.'

'What different DNA?' Angela looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

'Mine and Claire's. We have DNA, different from the relatives.'

'This is impossible, Peter! You know that!' Angela frowned.

'I want to be sure.' Peter tilted his head. 'Why are you so nervous mother?'

'I'm not!' She snapped, but the air trembled around her and Peter narrowed his eyes.

'You are lying!'

'What?' She looked at her younger son. 'What are you talking about?'

'Do not lie to me mother!' Peter looked dangerous when he was angry. There was something animalistic in his eyes and Claire was not around to calm him now.

'Peter.' Nathan called him, but his brother had focused over his mother.

'I hate when you lie to me!'

'I haven't, Peter!' Angela insisted.

'Pete…' Nathan tried again.

'I want the truth!' Peter growled and Nathan was scared for his mother. Peter was not thinking.

'What truth, Peter!'

'Tell me! Tell me or I'm gonna find out on my own and when that happens lots of lives would be in trouble!'

'You are willing to kill to find out about that?' Angela swallowed hard. 'Who are you and what have you done with my son?'

'Oh, I'm here! I'm just tired to be a puppet in your hands!' Peter clenched his jaw. 'So you won't tell me?'

'There is nothing to tell.' Angela answered and the air around her stood still. Peter looked at her with confusion.

'You are hiding something.' He tilted his head with interest. 'Not this maybe, but you're definitely hiding something.'

'You are delusional!'

'Am I?' Peter frowned.

'Pete!' Nathan called him once again and this time Peter looked at him. 'Why are you here?'

'Is Claire alright?' Heidi showed up from the door. 'You need any help?'

'No.' Peter answered calmly. 'Claire is alright and Joshua is alright. I just came here, because I thought you should know about these new DNA tests.'

'You really believe in what you're saying?' Angela looked at him strangely. 'You really believe that you two are not related? You have always been a dreamer Peter, but this? This is insane!'

'I believe that there is something wrong here!' Peter spoke low. 'I believe that we are sunk in too many secrets and it's time for us to face it!'

'Stop dreaming Peter!' Nathan snapped. 'Claire is my daughter and we all know that! Mohinder just got it wrong.'

'He was so sure, Nate.' Peter got off his chair. 'I'm not asking you for permission, I'm telling you about this. I am going to make new tests and all that it's need! I'm gonna dig so deep that you can't even imagine!'

'And I thought that only Sylar is your problem.' Nathan murmured.

'Sylar is a walking dead.' Peter hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously. 'It's only a matter of time. I promised Claire that I am going to stay with her now. I am going to keep my promise!'

'I thought you wanted to kill him immediately!' Angela looked up at her younger son.

'I will.' Peter cocked his head. 'I will, mother. Just have little patience. I'm going to find him, no matter where you hide him.'

'Be careful my son!' Her eyes glowed. 'You don't know how dangerous he is.'

'So am I, mother!' Peter nodded and teleported away with just one blink of his eyes. When he opened them, he was in the middle of his living room. He was at his home now.

Peter sighed and took off his jacket. He threw it onto the couch and rubbed his neck with tired expression on his face. It was dark in the room, but he did not need lights right now. Peter stared at the darkness with so many questions in his head, questions with no answer.

He sighed again and walked into his bedroom. Claire was sleeping. She was lying with her face to the crib. Peter smiled and went to see his son. Joshua was sleeping too. His mother was wrong. Joshua was not a mistake. He was his son. He had created with love. Yeah, that was one forbidden and illegal love, but still it was love.

'Peter?' he heard her thick voice and looked at her. 'Is he okay? Is everything alright?'

'He is okay, beautiful.' He calmed her and joined her in the bed. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her warm body close to his. 'Everything is alright now.' Peter kissed her temple and felt the moment when she fell asleep. 'If it's not, I'll make sure that it'll be!' He whispered as a promise.


	65. Chapter 65 Trusting issues

_**Chapter 65 Trusting issues **_

Mohinder called him on the next day. Peter was at the hospital and just ended with his shift. When his Indian friend arrived, Peter had already changed his white overall with his casual clothes. Despite the heavy shift, he looked refreshed. Mohinder clicked with his tongue when he saw him.

'Are you sure that you just finished your shift, Peter?'

'Yeah, right?' Peter frowned.

'I think you look fresh as an orange.'

'Ah.' Peter released one thin smile. 'I took that from Claire.' He shrugged and walked along with Mohinder through the corridor. 'Don't pay attention how I look like. I feel like a crap now. It was really hard day today.' They reached the elevator and Peter pressed the green button.

'Why you become a doctor?' Mohinder looked at him with interest.

'Why not?' Peter shrugged and just then, the elevator's doors opened. They walked inside of the cabin and Peter pressed the button for the third floor. The Lab was there.

'You could've been anyone. You could have stayed at home and do nothing. Why did you choose this profession?'

'I wanted to help people.' Peter shrugged and the elevator's doors closed before them.

'You wanted to help people?' Mohinder stared at him. 'You could've used your money for that.'

'You don't understand.' Peter sighed, searching for words. 'I was a lost child. I mean, nobody could even speak to me unless it was absolutely necessary. I sucked at school. Then I met Claire. I mean… when Heidi placed her in my arms I knew that I have to be better for her. I have to do something with my life and I have to protect her.'

'I see.' Mohinder nodded with smile.

'I picked medicine, because I know how many lives I could save here.' Peter crooked his face. 'It's hard and there are not only happy moments. Some days I want to quit, but then I picture her face and it gives me strength to keep going.'

'I can understand you now.' Mohinder nodded with smile.

'Do you?' Peter tilted his head. 'Sometimes even I can't understand myself.'

'You have very strong ability, Peter.' The elevator stopped and they walked out from it. 'But you have something even more powerful.' Mohinder patted his chest. 'You have a big heart. You love the people and that's why you are so strong of what you're doing.'

'Huh?' Peter laughed. 'And look who is telling me that? The man of science?'

'I'm human first, Peter.' Mohinder frowned.

'Here we are.' Peter stopped in front of one white door. 'Claire?' He called and Mohinder turned his head to right. He saw Claire, seating on the near bench. She smiled and came closer to them. Joshua was sleeping in to her arms.

'Hello, Mohinder.' She spoke low. When she smiled, Mohinder could understand his friend. Claire looked at Peter with so much love in her eyes that Mohinder wished he ended up right about these tests.

'Hey Claire.' He lowered his look to the baby in her arms. 'I see that someone could sleep pretty comfortable even here.'

'Yeah.' Claire looked down at her son. He wore his light blue suit today. She had put him his fluffy hat too. 'We can sleep wherever.'

'Only if someone of us is holding him.' Peter added and placed his hand on her waist.

'I'm not complaining.' Claire smiled softly.

'I can see that.' Mohinder nodded.

'Dr. Petrelli?' They saw one young brown haired nurse calling for them from the Lab. Peter nodded and opened the door. He let Claire and Mohinder walked in before him. 'Hi. My name is Demi Grassgreen. Dr. Thomas is expecting you.'

'Dr. Thomas?' Claire murmured when she turned her back to them.

'Joe.' Peter smiled.

'Oh.' Claire nodded.

They followed Demi through another door and ended up in a small sterile white room. It was real Lab, Claire thought. Joshua shifted in her arms and Claire looked down at her son. He had opened his eyes and looked around with curiosity.

'Look who is awake?' Peter had seen him too. Joshua waved his tiny fists and cried angrily. 'Oh no!' Peter reached out his hands and Claire placed his son in them. 'Why are you crying now?'

'I think he is scared.' Joe walked to them and nodded as a greeting. 'The little children always get scared from doctors.'

'He is a baby.' Claire pointed out, but she looked concern.

'Yeah and I am a doctor too.' Peter hugged his son and placed his head on his shoulder.

'It is different you know.' Joe tilted his head. 'You are his father.'

'What?' They heard the sound of a broken glass along with Demo's voice. 'You are his father?'

'Yeah, why?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I thought that she is your niece.'

'Is she dangerous?' Peter looked at Joe instead of an answer. Joshua had calmed in his arms.

'No.' Joe frowned. 'Just do your job and don't ask questions!'

'But…'

'You heard me!' He snapped and Demi had no other choice, but listened to him. She went to prepare another syringe and needle for the blood test. 'I'm sorry.' Joe looked back at Peter. 'I thought that it's better if she doesn't know.'

'Can you trust her?' Peter asked and sat on the near chair.

'Yes.'

'If you cannot I will make sure that she will keep quiet about this.'

'Peter!' Claire looked at him terrified.

'Relax!' He frowned. 'I'm not gonna kill her! I'm just gonna use a little bit of Mel.'

'A little bit of Mel?' Mohinder looked with confusion.

'Yeah.' Peter looked at Claire. 'A little bit of Mel.'

'It's okay Peter!' Joe looked confused too, but he wanted to make sure that Demi is safe. 'You don't have to use anything. She'll keep quiet.'

'If I heard a word…'

'No! You won't!'

Demi came back with the new pairs of needles and synergies. She looked down and it was as if she was scared to look at Peter and Claire. Joe frowned, but did not say anything. He took some blood from Peter and then from Claire. When he reached out to Joshua, Peter stopped him.

'Let me.' He nodded at Claire and she took Joshua into her arms. Peter worked quickly and Joshua cried in the moment that he had already finished. 'It's okay.' He spoke calmly and cleaned his small arm. 'It's okay.'

The sound of his voice obviously calmed the little baby. Joshua sobbed and Claire hugged him again.

'Here you are.' Peter looked at Mohinder. 'What else do you need?'

'I need some help.' Mohinder took off his jacket. He looked at Joe. 'Can you help me with this? It'll be quicker in that way.'

'Sure.' Joe nodded and his look fell on Demi. 'She'll help too.'

'My shift is over.' She murmured under her nose.

'You said that you have free night.' Joe narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah, but…' She stammered.

'Then you can help us here!' Joe tilted his head with wide smile. 'I'm gonna take you to your home.'

'Okay.' Demi nodded and left the room once again.

'Dating?' Peter looked at his friend.

'Yeah.' Joe avoided his look.

'Huh.' Pete clicked with his tongue. 'Look at you.'

'She is something special.' Joe sighed. Peter looked at Claire with the same expression on his face.

'I could understand you.'

'I think we should get back to work.' Mohinder said and took the first probe.

'Okay.' Peter nodded at Claire. 'We should go now.'

'Yeah.' Claire rubbed Joshua's back. 'I think you are right.'

'Call when you have the results.' Peter nodded at Mohinder and left the room along with Claire. 'I think it went well.' He looked at her as soon as they were out of the Lab.

'I think so.' She looked up at Peter. 'Are you sure that she won't tell anything?'

'No.' Peter placed hand on Claire's waist. 'I'm not sure, but Joe is. We have to trust him.'

'If you said so.' Claire tried to smile. Peter closed his eyes and teleported them back into their apartment.

Claire put Joshua to sleep and joined Peter on the big bed. He had closed his eyes, but Claire was sure that he was not sleeping.

'Hm…' He murmured when she placed her head on his chest. His hand fell on her hip. 'That feels good.'

'Good?' Claire lifted up her head and kissed his neck.

'Yeah.' He murmured. 'I love you in my arms.'

'You love me in your arms?' She smiled.

'Yeah. I love to feel you beside of me. I'm sure that you are okay then.'

'I love to be in your arms.' Claire murmured and kissed his neck again.


	66. Chapter 66 Blame the blood

_**Chapter 66**__** Blame the blood**_

Arthur Petrelli was furious. He would really love if his son were not so stubborn. Peter was like him and he would be proud in any other scenarios, but not now. Peter was on his way to understand something that he should not have to know. Arthur cursed and picked up his phone.

'Angela?' He snarled on the receiver.

'Change your voice, or I'll hung up!' She snapped.

'Where is Sylar?' He snapped back.

'I won't tell you!'

'Damn it Angela, you know I can make you tell me this!' Arthur hissed.

'You can, but you're not here right now!'

'Don't tempt me!'

'You want to come back and punish me?' He heard her ironic laugh and winced.

'What if I want that?'

'You're not serious.' Her laugh hitched.

'Oh trust me, I am.' Arthur made short pause. 'In fact, I'll be home tomorrow.'

'What about your enemies here?' She did not ask him why he wanted to come back. He would lie to her anyhow. 'Are you about to kill them one by one?'

'Don't be ridicules, dear.' Arthur smiled. 'I don't have enemies. Not anymore.'

'You are delusional.'

'Maybe I am, but I have to stop something, before it happens.'

'Why?' Angela asked, knowing that he would lie to her again.

'It could be disastrous.' Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'It could devastate our family.'

'Our family?' He heard her quiet laugh. 'You don't know anything about our family. That catastrophe already happened. Just look at your younger son and your granddaughter and you'll understand me.'

'I am coming home, Angela!' Arthur hissed and hung up the phone.

Angela stared at the receiver and one sad smile appeared on her face. He had done it again. Arthur never asked. He just acted in the way that it suits him. He was always like this. She had liked that in him. However, that was a long time ago. Now it was different. He said that he would come back, because of some potential catastrophe in their family. Angela had not dreamed anything disturbing. She shrugged and put the phone on the nightstand.

This year was not the best for her. Angela sighed and sat on her bed. She thought about her younger son. Peter was Arthur's copy. He had the same facial structure and the same hazel eyes. He had taken his character and even something of his ability. However, there was something very different between them. Peter followed his heart. He had been hurt so much throughout the years, but still believed that there are good in this world. That made him powerful than his father. Arthur knew that and Angela had found out about that recently. Arthur loved his son, but he was afraid of him. She could felt it now. Peter had awakened the worst in his father. He had not wanted that, but Angela could see the signs now.

'Hey ma.' She heard Nathan's voice and turned around to look at him. 'I heard you talk on the hone. Is it something serious?'

'No.' she smiled and her face hurt her from that smile. 'It was Alice.'

'Your sister again?' Nathan frowned. 'I thought you said that you won't talk to her anymore.'

'Alice got wrong, but she is my sister and I have to talk to her, Nathan.' Angela frowned.

'Huh.' Nathan walked into the room. 'You asked my why I am on Peter's side?'

'So?'

'Here is your answer, Ma!'

'This is different, Nathan!' Angela snapped and got off the bed. 'Angela just stole some money from me. She needed them. I could forgive such thing. What Peter did is something that even I couldn't predict.' She stirred. 'He slept with Claire.'

'He was sleeping with her almost a year, Ma.' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'He loves Claire and she loves him if we have to be concrete. This is not the point here.'

'And what is it?'

'He is my brother! My blood! I can't hate him… or her forever.'

'You are too kind.' Angela hissed.

'He is your son.' Nathan tilted his head. 'You always loved him more than me.' Angela did not say a word. It did not have to. She did not want to lie to him. Nathan continued. 'I thought that you'd forgive him easily.'

'Peter turned against me, Nathan.' She answered with low voice. 'He chose to live away from us.'

'I have to say that I wasn't surprised.' Nathan shrugged. 'I mean, I can't support him in this. He knew my opinion, but I cannot close my eyes anymore. I saw him suffering like a hell when Claire was in danger. I saw him taking care for his son. He loves them Ma.'

'I know that.' Angela snapped. 'I still think that it's wrong.'

'We all know that it's wrong, but they did it, did they?'

'You don't need to sound sarcastic!'

'I'm telling the truth.' Nathan cocked his head. 'You have to face it someday. You have to learn to give up.'

'Never.' She glared at him.

'Never?' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'I'm suggesting you to try now! If you try to steal my grandson again, I can guarantee you that you're gonna lost another son!' Nathan stormed out and left the room, slamming the door behind his back.

He was angry and he knew why. Nathan hated to feel like this. He had torn between his loyalty to his mother and his care to his brother and daughter. It was night already, but he needed some fresh air and what was better than one good old flying.

He flew out without any particular direction in his mind. Therefore, Nathan was surprised when he found himself standing before his brother's apartment in Los Angeles. Just as he thought about leaving the place, the door opened and he saw Peter standing there.

'I saw you standing here five minutes already.' Peter opened the door widely. 'Come in!'

'But…'

'You are here for a reason.' Peter tilted his head. 'Come on!'

'Okay.' Nathan frowned and walked into the apartment. The smell of the fresh cooked meal tickled his nose. He looked at his brother with amusement. 'You're cooking?'

'No.' Peter shook his head with smile. 'It's not me.'

'If it is not you then…' Nathan eyes widened. 'Claire is cooking?'

'Hey dad.' He saw his daughter walked out of the kitchen. She undid her apron. 'We're just about to dinner. Would you like to join us?'

'Huh?' Her normal voice surprised him. Claire looked completely relaxed under his look.

'Dinner? With us?' She repeated the question.

'I don't want to interrupt you…'

'Bullshit!' Peter patted his shoulder and leaded him to the kitchen. 'C'mon, we have extra forks you know.'

'Okay then.' Nathan was completely confused.

'I'm gonna take Joshua and I'm coming.' Claire nodded at them.

'Okay.' Peter smiled, but his smile faded in the moment she disappeared in their room. 'Damn! I wish I could protect her from this pain!'

'What?' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about Claire and her fear.' Peter frowned and walked into the small kitchen, followed by his brother. 'She is scared for him.'

'She is scared for Joshua? Why?' Nathan sat on the chair, close to the door. Peter sat opposite him.

'Ever since our mother tried to kidnap him, Claire could not miss him out of his sight.'

'She was in the kitchen when I walked in.'

'I was here.' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Oh.' Nathan sighed.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded.

'Here we are.' Claire walked into the kitchen with Joshua in her arms. 'I'm sorry, but he was hungry.' She blushed and looked at her father.

'It's okay.' He said and watched her as she put him into his seat on the chair, close to her. He was awake and looked around with his big hazel eyes. The eyes of his father. Nathan swallowed hard and looked at his brother. Peter stared at his son with proud in his eyes. It was obvious that he loved him.

Then Peter looked at Claire and Nathan understood that he was right. Nobody could compare with Claire and Joshua in Peter's heart. He would do anything to be with them and protect them from the cruel world. Nathan had tried to hate him. He even thought that he had succeeded. Then he had realized that he could not do that. Pete was his blood. He was his brother. Yeah, he had mistaken, but he still was his brother.

'Blood huh?' Peter tilted his head and showed to him that he had read his thoughts. Nathan smiled bitterly.

'It's blood, yeah…'


	67. Chapter 67 Difficult situation

_**Chapter 67 Difficult situation **_

Nathan landed in the middle of the porch of his mansion. He was even more confused than before. He looked completely absent when he walked into the Mansion. Heidi saw him and called him from the Library.

'We had dinner without you.' She frowned. 'Where have you been?'

'I went to see my brother.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'Claire had cooked a dinner.'

'Claire cooked?' Heidi rolled her eyes with amusement. 'Honey, are you alright?'

'She cooks.' Nathan fell on the sofa. He looked at Heidi, sitting close to him. 'She cooks really well, Heidi.'

'Yeah, right.'

'I'm telling you.' Nathan nodded. 'They invited me to stay for the dinner and we talked.'

'I see.' Heidi turned serious. 'Can you tell me or is it a secret?'

'We talked about our situation and about the DNA results.' Nathan shrugged. 'They'd be ready the next week. My brother really believes that there might be something.'

'What about Claire?'

'Claire is more realistic. She said that no results could change her feelings towards him.'

'Realistic?' Heidi laughed. 'Are you sure that you are talking about Claire?'

'She's changed, Heidi.' Nathan rubbed his chin again. 'She looks more mature and more…'

'Like a woman?' Heidi suggested and saw him nodded with confusion.

'She cooked, have a child and live with…' He frowned. 'Well, we can't close our eyes about their actual status now. I mean, they have a baby.'

'Oh, how's Joshua?' Heidi's eyes glowed.

'You love him, aren't you?'

'So how is he?' She ignored his question.

'He is fine, but he has a temper. Claire has to get off the table few times.' Nathan smiled unwillingly. 'He is one little devil.'

'How is Claire? She is better than before, right?'

'Nope.' Nathan frowned. 'She is still nervous. She kept Joshua with us through the whole dinner.'

'So she is still hurt?'

'Yeah and Peter is concerned too. He hadn't said anything, but he is worried too.'

'I've talked to Angela.' Heidi tilted her head. 'She said that she won't touch the boy, but I don't believe her. I am sorry Nathan. I know that she is your mother and you love her, but I do not trust her. I can't trust her, not after what she did to my daughter.'

'It's okay.' Nathan rubbed her back. 'I know my mother and you don't have to apologize. We had one heated conversation earlier this evening. That is why I went out. I cannot believe her either. '

'It's complicated situation.' Heidi sighed.

'Tell me about it.' Nathan rolled his eyes. 'We are torn between right and wrong here. And what if the right is actually the wrong?'

'I know what you meant.' Heidi nodded. 'It's hard to make a choice, but they are not alone now.'

'They had Joshua.'

'They had Joshua and their life together. I think that they showed to us that they are ready to everything just to be together. How that happened it is a mystery for me, but I cannot live without my daughter. I can't stop loving her just because she made a mistake.'

'Same goes to my brother. He is my blood. How can I not love him? We are one family.' Nathan smiled bitterly. 'Yeah, we are one screwed family, but we still are a family.'

'I can understand you.' Heidi placed hand on his shoulder. 'Maybe next time you could take me with you. I want to see Claire too.'

'Okay.' Nathan nodded and took her hand. 'Let's go to bed now, it's late.'

'Hm…' Heidi leaned and kissed his lips. 'Let's go to bed?'

'Yeah.' Nathan got off the sofa and took her in his arms. 'We have to go in the bed right now. I'm very tired.'

'Really?' Heidi laughed and wrapped arms around his neck.

'Oh yeah.' He practically ran through the staircase.

Angela could hear them laughing as Nathan slammed the door of their bedroom behind. She sighed and put on her robe. When she looked at the clock, Angela frowned. It was too late. However, she had heard Nathan and Heidi walked into their room just now. She could not sleep, because she knew that tomorrow her whole life would change. She was not sure would be for good or bad.

Arthur was coming home…

He did it in the most casual way. He took a cab from the airport and walked into the Mansion as if he had not been gone for over than fifteen years. The family just had finished their breakfast when he showed up on the door.

'Good morning.' He smiled, or he tried to smile was the best sentence.

Nathan dropped his fork on the table. His eyes widened as if he was seeing a ghost. Angela just looked at him and her eyes just narrowed slightly. Heidi looked even more confused.

'What? No hug for me?' Arthur spoke and walked into the room.

'I cannot believe this! You are alive?' Angela exclaimed, playing a role. She got off her chair and hugged him. 'I'm going to kill you if something goes wrong!' She whispered close tot his ear.

'I've missed you!' Arthur hugged her too. It was little too harsh, but she kept quiet. 'Nathan?' He looked at his elder son.

'Dad!' He frowned. 'You lied? You lied to us?'

'I think I was gone for too long.' Arthur tilted his head. 'You sound just like your brother. Where is Peter?'

'He is… not here.' Heidi answered, staring at him with confusion.

'But he'll be back soon? And Claire?'

'They don't live here anymore.' Nathan frowned. 'How all this happened?'

'Yes dear.' Angela placed hand on her husband's waist and leaded him to the table. 'That is one pleasant surprise.'

'I've had lots of enemies here.' Arthur answered and sat on the free chair. Angela sat close to him. 'I had to retreat.'

'You let us think that you're dead!' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'You could've told us.'

'He really sounds like Peter.'

'And you don't like him, do you?'

'He is my son, Nathan!' Arthur frowned. 'I have to like him.'

'You have to love him. He is your blood! He suffered! We all suffered for you and you just lied to us! You let us suffer for you!'

'But I'm here now.'

'And that makes it right?' Nathan snapped and got off the table. 'You know what? Welcome home, but I have to go to work!' He looked at Heidi. 'Come on, Heidi. We have to go now!'

'Okay.' Heidi took his hand and they left the Mansion. Nathan took her in his arms and they lounged into the sky. 'Where are we going?' She stirred in his arms. It was cold.

'We are going to see Peter and Claire. You told me that you want that, remember?'

'We are going to them so you could talk with your brother?' Heidi stared at his angry face. 'You want to tell him about your father?'

'He has to know. He has the right to know!' Nathan snapped and few moments later, they were just in front of Peter's apartment. Nathan knocked on the door impatiently. Peter opened the door still in his pyjama pants. He looked sleepy and his hair was one mess.

'Nathan?' He opened the door widely. 'Come on in.' Peter hid one yawn behind his hand. 'Heidi?'

'Good morning, Peter.' Heidi nodded and followed Nathan into the apartment.

'I have to talk to you.' Nathan cut to the point and Peter looked at him with confusion.

'Wait a minute.' He turned his head to the kitchen. 'Claire?'

'Yeah, baby?' She answered and her parents winced.

'We need two more coffees here, beautiful.'

'Okay.' She called back and Peter sat on the armchair, rubbing his eyes.

'I'm sorry, but Joshua kept us up all night.' He yawned again. 'Please sit.' He nodded at his brother and Heidi. They sat on the bed and Claire walked out of the kitchen with full tray.

'Morning.' She smiled at her parents, as if she was seeing them every morning in this apartment.

'Good morning, Claire.' Heidi smiled back.

Claire placed the four cups on the table. The coffee was still hot and Peter stirred when he took his first sip. Claire sat on the armrest of his armchair. She was holding her cup and wore her morning robe.

'Peter just told us about your little boy.' Heidi stared at Claire. Her daughter looked better than Peter.

'Oh, he kept Peter up all night.' Claire tilted her head. 'He was the one, who was holding him.'

'I though he kept you two?' Heidi looked at Peter. He was staring at his cup.

'I was up too, but thanks to Peter I could sleep awhile.' Claire placed her free hand on his shoulder.

'I see.' Heidi nodded. She was not surprised at all.

'Can I talk to you now?' Nathan coughed and looked at his brother.

'Sure.' Peter nodded and took another sip.

'Our father is alive.'

'What?' Peter placed his cup on the table. His voice lowered. 'What did you just say?'

'He is alive, Peter!' Nathan nodded.


	68. Chapter 68 Learn your lesson

_**Chapter 68 Learn your lesson **_

Peter stared at his brother with confusion. Nathan had said something impossible. Arthur Petrelli was alive. Peter stirred. This must have been one sick joke. He frowned and leaned back on his armchair.

'I'm sorry; I think I'm still sleeping.' He frowned. 'I think I just heard you saying that our father is alive.'

'I wish you were dreaming, but I'm telling you the truth here!' Nathan snapped in the moment they heard loud cry. Claire sighed tiredly and got off her place.

'I'm sorry.' She apologized and hid in the bedroom.

'So what were you saying?' Peter nodded at his brother. 'Our father is alive?'

'Yeah and he is completely healthy.' Nathan snapped and took his cup from the table. 'I need something stronger than this.' He murmured and took a sip from his coffee.

'How did that happen?' Peter looked completely awake. 'They told us that he died in that car accident.'

'This is dad Peter.' Nathan snapped angrily. 'He thinks he can do whatever he wants.'

'Not anymore!' Peter tilted his head. 'I mean, this is something you cannot hide from the people. They're going to ask questions, don't you think?'

'I'm sure they will.' Nathan lowered his voice when he saw Claire coming back with little Joshua in her arms. 'I've managed to deal with all the rumors about you and Claire. I'm gonna deal well with this too.'

'What rumors?' Claire sat back on her previous place close to Peter. 'I've never heard anything about us.'

'I have good PR.' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'And that's me.' Heidi smiled. 'You don't have to worry about anything. Well, at least for now I think.'

'Okay.' Claire shrugged and rubbed Joshua's back. His little head rested on her shoulder. 'I think I could do it.'

'You are scared. You can't do that.' Peter frowned.

'I can do that, Peter!' Claire frowned.

'You cannot leave Joshua alone for five minutes, but you can stop being afraid?' He sounded ironically.

'Stop reading my mind!' Claire narrowed her eyes and Joshua started crying again. 'Look what you've done?'

'Me?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'He was fine, before you could start all this!' Claire tried to calm her son, but Joshua could not stop crying.

'Fine.' Peter reached out his hands towards her. 'Give me Joshua.'

'No.' Claire snapped stubbornly.

'Claire!' Peter frowned. 'Give me the boy or he won't calm down. You know that.'

'Okay!' Claire placed Joshua in Peter's hands and the room went quiet few moments later.

'Wow!' Nathan leaned back on the couch. 'That's impressive.'

'She is nervous.' Peter tilted his head carefully. 'Joshua could feel it.'

'How did you know that?' Claire pouted.

'I just know.' Peter looked up at her. 'When the mother is nervous, the baby is nervous too.'

'You are nervous now.' She tilted her head.

'No, I'm angry and that's the difference!' Peter narrowed his eyes again and looked at his brother. 'He has plans you know?'

'I know he has plans! I'm not stupid!' Nathan frowned again. 'He is my father and I have to love him, but I know him well enough to know that his returning it is not an accident.'

'Huh.' Peter looked at him strangely. 'You have to love him?'

'You know what I mean.' Nathan snapped.

'I know Nate, and you sound just like me.' He smiled.

'It's funny.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'Dad told me the same.'

Peter's smile faded. He did not want to look as his father. He was different. Arthur Petrelli was a cold man. That was not the first time someone told Peter that he looked like his father. His mother had told him that once or twice. His brother more than one or two times. Peter took that as offence.

'Don't say that!' He hissed.

'I'm sorry.' Nathan apologized, but he looked confused too. 'I just don't know what to think anymore.'

'Do you think that mother knew about this?'

'I can't tell.' Nathan shrugged. 'She looked surprised.'

'If she knew something, or know something – she won't talk.' Heidi interrupted the brothers. 'But she did look surprised to see him.'

'Excuse me, but this is grandmother.' Claire placed hand on Peter's shoulder, close to Joshua's head. 'She could look whatever she wants to look. She is good at that.'

'I know, Claire.' Nathan nodded. 'And this is what concerns me.'

'There is one more unknown here.' Peter added quietly. 'What if he has ability?'

'This is nonsense!' Nathan almost laughed. 'Dad and ability?'

'You have it and I have it.' Peter was serious. 'You just said that he can do whatever he wants. What if he has my ability?'

'He ran Peter!' Nathan crossed arms before his chest. 'He ran from us! If he was strong enough, he would've stayed.'

'I ran too.' Peter whispered and looked up at Claire. His hand rested on his son's back.

'You had a reason to run.' Heidi said thoughtfully.

'Maybe he had one too.' Peter rubbed his son's back.

'What?' Nathan frowned with confusion. 'What could be that serious to make him run like this?'

'Maybe I should meet him.' Peter looked up at Claire. 'Maybe I should talk to him.'

'You're going to try and use Mel's ability?' Claire looked concerned. 'Be careful, Peter. It has been fifteen years and you've never been that close.'

'I know, beautiful, but someone has to do it.'

'Why you?' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'Why it has to be you? Every time it has to be you!'

'It's because I can, Claire!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I'm doing this, because I can.'

'You're doing this, because you want to!' She snapped angrily. 'You want this!'

'I want you to be safe and I'm doing everything for that!'

'What does your father has to do with my safety?'

'You really think that he won't find you here?' Nathan looked at his daughter and she glared at him. 'I am serious, Claire!'

'Does he know about us?' Peter asked carefully. 'What do you think?'

'I think that he is Arthur Petrelli. You could never be sure.' Nathan frowned again. 'He asked about you and he looked like he doesn't know anything. However, this is dad.'

'Yeah, this is father.' Peter murmured and Joshua gave small cry. 'Sh-sh.' He shushed gently to his boy. 'It's okay, it's alright…'

'I think you are the nervous now.' Claire mumbled and Peter shot her one look.

'I'm frustrated, not angry.' Then he suddenly smiled. 'And I think I know why he is crying now.'

Claire frowned, but then she smiled, blushing.

.

'I think we have to change the diapers.'

Peter placed the small baby into her arms.

'I think you should.'

'I'm going to help you.' Heidi got off the couch and they walked into the bedroom. Her look fell on the big bed. It was still messy.

'I'm sorry.' Claire looked at her apologetically. 'I thought that Peter could use some extra time to sleep.'

'What?' Heidi looked at her daughter.

'I saw you're looking the bed.' Claire shrugged, while she changed Joshua's diaper. 'I'm just telling you why it looks like that.'

'Uh… It's okay.' Heidi just sat on the bed and looked at her daughter. Claire looked quickly and soon Joshua was clean and with new diaper. His mother put him his dark blue rompers on and tickled his tummy. Joshua laughed and Claire sat close to him on the bed. Her mother was sitting at the other side of it.

'You thought about something else, right?' She looked at Heidi. 'You thought about Peter and me in that bed.'

'I'm still trying to understand, Claire. It's difficult.' Heidi spoke low.

'I know and I can understand you, but you have to know that we only sleeping together so far.'

'I don't have to know.' Heidi avoided her daughter's eyes.

'Okay, but I thought you should know that Peter is afraid to touch me. He is worried that he could hurt me.'

'Claire!' Heidi frowned.

'Fine!' Claire snapped. 'I'll talk to Mel then.'

'For what?'

'You just said that you don't what to know, mom!'

'Maybe I could help.'

'Not for this.' Clare smiled and Heidi understood. She coughed nervously and looked at the little boy, lying on the bed.

'He looks bigger than before.'

'He is bigger and he is healthy.' Claire bent down and kissed his forehead. 'That's all I want for him.'

'You are wonderful mother.' Heidi said suddenly and Claire blushed.

'Thanks mom.'

'I think we should get back in to the living room.' Heidi got off the bed and Claire followed her, taking Joshua into her arms.


	69. Chapter 69 Touch me if you can

_**Chapter 69 Touch me if you can **_

Arthur Petrelli was sitting in the living room with his usual glass of scotch. He leaned back on his couch and stared at the empty fireplace. His look moved little up and saw the pictures standing there. One thing was too obvious there. Peter and Claire were close to each other in every picture. They were smiley and their eyes sparkled.

'I've never thought that you are so brave Peter.' Arthur murmured and got off the couch. He placed the empty glass on the table and went to see the pictures more closely. Yeah, he was not mistaken. The pictures showed one happy family. Well, too happy for his taste.

'These are new.'

Arthur smiled with the sound of this voice. He turned around and saw his son, standing by the door. He looked different. Arthur had seen pictures of Peter, but his presence was different. Peter was strong now and Arthur could see it. He was the son he had always wanted to have. However, he looked colder than before. He was just distance when he was younger. Now he was colder.

'Hello, Peter.' He nodded.

'What are you doing here, dad?' Peter narrowed his eyes and buried his hands into his pockets. Nathan frowned. He wore black – from his jeans to his jacket, Peter wore black.

'You are not happy to see me, aren't you?' Arthur tilted his head and walk towards Peter. 'Why don't you give your father a hug?' He spread his hands, but Peter shook his head and stopped him.

'You are up to something.' Peter pulled one hand out of his pocket and rubbed his chin. 'I know that and you know that I know that.'

'You weren't like this before.'

'You mean that I'm not the fool I was?' Peter cocked his head too. 'You are damn right! I know that you are trying to trick me now. I can feel it.'

'You are grown up.' Arthur released one thin smile. 'I have to say that I'm proud of you.'

'I don't need you to be proud of me! In fact, I don't need you at all!' Peter snapped. 'I know that you are here with reason.'

'You could try and make me tell you.' Arthur smiled sarcastically.

'Oh no.' Peter shook his head. 'Where is the fun in that?'

'You want to play with me? You have to be very careful, Peter.' Arthur laughed.

'I've changed.' Peter shrugged.

Arthur just smiled and went back to the fireplace. He took one of the pictures there. It was Peter and Claire, hugging in front of the Christmas tree.

'I can see that.' Arthur showed the picture to his son. Peter's face faded. 'I've heard what you've done.'

'Don't go there!' Peter pulled his other hand out of his pocket and clenched his fists.

'Why?' Arthur put the picture back on its place and looked at his son. 'You did a mistake and now you don't have the guts to admit that?'

'I said – don't go there!' Peter glared at his father. 'You don't know anything!'

'I do know that she is a member of this family. She is a member of your family, Peter and you slept with her?'

Peter stretched out his arm and folded the fingers of his hand. Arthur grabbed his throat and his eyes widened.

'I told you to stop!' He tilted his head.

'You're going to kill me, just because I'm telling you the truth?' Arthur coughed.

'You don't know that, right?' Peter smiled ominously. 'I told you that I've changed, dad! I am not your puppet! Not anymore!'

'I could kill you, you know?' Arthur coughed once again and Peter released him.

'I know that you'd have no problems with that.' Peter snarled again. 'I know your ability dad. I know you have one.'

'Clever boy!' Arthur smiled and fixed his tie.

'Smart one.' Peter tilted his head. 'So you are here and I want to know why!'

'I just missed my family.'

'Nice try dad, but nobody believes you anymore.' Peter laughed bitterly. 'We both know that you are here with purpose and I'll soon find out what.'

'Is that a threat?' Arthur released one thin smile.

'No.' Peter lowered his voice. 'It's a promise.' He closed his eyes and teleported away.

When he opened them, he was in the middle of his living room. Claire was sitting on the couch and was looking angry. Peter sighed. He should have known that she would not agree this.

'You went there? I hope you're happy now!' She got off the couch and tried to pass beside him, but Peter grabbed her elbow. She stopped and glared at him. 'What?'

'I had to do this!' Peter frowned. 'I had to understand why he is here!'

'I told you not to go!'

'I can't stay away from any danger forever, Claire!' Peter snapped and squeezed her elbow.

'You don't have to remind me this!' She snapped and tried to free herself, but he held her tightly. 'Let go of me, Peter!'

'I told you long ago – I can't let go of you!' His voice was thick and he was looking at her pretty face. 'You said that I'm strong, but I'm not strong without you!'

'Then why did you do it?' Claire stopped fighting. 'Why? He is there and we are here! He can't do anything against us.'

'I'm not so sure.' Peter shook his head and his palm touched her face. Claire closed her eyes in that touch. 'He knows about us.'

'Well, your mother must've told him.' Claire shrugged. 'There is no secret anymore.'

'Yeah.' Something in his voice made her open her eyes and looked at him. Peter looked sad and that made her sad too.

'What's wrong, baby?' Her voice changed completely. She had yelled at him just few seconds ago and now she only wanted to comfort him.

'He called me sick, Claire.' Peter released her elbow completely and turned his back to her. 'I thought that he can't hurt me anymore, but he can and the worst thing? I know that he was right and maybe that's why hurt even more!'

'Hey.' Claire placed hands on his forearms. 'Look at me.' She insisted and Peter turned around. Her palms lay at the both sides of his face. 'You are not sick. You love me and I love you. Maybe it is wrong, but it is not sick. It would have been sick if it was for the sex only.'

'It never was, Claire.' She felt his hands on her waist.

'I know.' She smiled and stared at his eyes. 'But I missed this.' She said playfully, trying to distract him.

'You miss what?' One thin smile appeared on his lips. 'You missed the sex?'

'Yeah.' She bit her lower lip. 'I really miss the sex!'

'I thought that you're not ready.'

'You're careful and I appreciate this, but I want you now.' Claire lifted up on her tiptoes and almost touched his lips. 'It's been a long time.' She wrapped hands around his neck and her lips captured his. She felt his hesitation just for one moment. Then his hands wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her closer.

'I miss that too.' He murmured under her lips and Claire smiled happily.

They kissed furiously while he leaded her back to the couch. Their clothes dropped on the ground and when they finally reached the couch, there was nothing between them. Peter laid her carefully on the soft furniture and hovered over her. Claire smiled and touched his face again. Her breath hitched and mixed with his. He smiled and leaned to kiss her again. His lips traced her neck and stopped on her shoulder. He looked up at her.

'You are so beautiful, you know that?' He whispered and his lips touched her again. Claire just moaned and buried fingers in his hair.

Peter smiled once again and lowered his head, kissing the place between his soft breasts. She moaned once again and he continued his way down to her belly. She bucked against him and his hands grabbed her waist. He finally reached her wetness and his tongue flicked her clit while she moved her hips, eager for him to touch her. Peter smiled and slid two fingers inside her, while his tongue continued teasing her.

'Pe-ter…' She hissed and he felt that she was close. He was not mistaken. Claire bucked in his hands and he muffled her scream with his mouth.

'That was good.' He murmured and saw her licked her lips.

'For me.' She mumbled, but felt him slid in her with one quick move. 'Oh…'

'Now it comes my part.' His lips sucked her pulse point and Claire grabbed his shoulders, trying to catch her breath. He was careful with her. His moves were slow and steady. However, she wanted more. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him deeper. Peter moaned and increased his moves until he felt her tightened around him. 'That's right… that's right… come for me.'

Claire looked at him his mouth muffled her scream again when she came. This time, he muffled his own too.

'Mhm…' Claire mumbled seconds later, while she was lying in his arms. 'I really missed this.' She heard only his quiet laugh.


	70. Chapter 70 Blood issues

**_Chapter 70 Blood issues_**

One week later, there was no news from Mohinder. Peter had called him few times, but he was busy. The DNA results were not ready. That made Peter nervous, but not Claire. She was trying to keep her mind clear and not to hope too much. She had what she wanted – her Peter and their Joshua. It was more than enough for her and she had devoted her time to care about them.

Joshua had turned five months and it was December. There were one more week to Peter's birthday and Claire thought that she should make it special for him. That would be their first celebration together, after their son had born. Therefore, she filled her head with happy thoughts about that birthday and tried not to think about any DNA results or any problems.

However, her efforts not to think about it, created pressure between her and Peter. He was more obsessed than she was and she had told him that one evening. He just had come back home and asked if Mohinder had not called yet.

'You were with him!' Claire snapped and saw him frowned.

'I was, but maybe there is something that he didn't tell me. Maybe he called to you!'

'He didn't!' She snapped again and went in the kitchen.

'What is it now?' He had followed her. Claire turned around with angry expression on her face.

'What is it?' She hissed. 'Let me tell you what it is! You are obsessed with that DNA probe! What is going to be the difference? Huh? We are together and we have a son! What else do you want?'

'I want to give you a normal life! A proper life!' Peter clenched his jaw. 'I want to marry you, so Joshua could have one normal family!'

'Would you even listen in your words?' Claire placed hands on her hips. 'A normal? How many times I have to tell you, Peter! We are not normal! We didn't want it, but it happened and now we have to live with this!'

'With what exactly? Our son or our abilities?' He snapped.

'With both of them!' Claire sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'Look, I'm trying really hard to support you in this, but I don't believe in miracles Peter!'

'What miracle? There is a chance that we are not related! This is not a miracle! This could be a fact!'

'You know what? Fine! Believe in what do you want to believe, but do not make me do the same. I can't!'

'You don't believe me?' He spoke low and his eyes narrowed.

'I don't believe that there is a chance for us not to be related!' She almost whispered and saw him turning his back to her and walking out of the kitchen. 'Hey!' She called him and walked out too. 'Where are you going?'

'Does it matter?' He snapped and slammed the front door behind his back. Claire stirred and hid her face in her hands. That was their first fight while they lived together. She was so sad that she cried until the moment he did not come back home.

Claire was lying in their bed and her shoulders shook silently. She did not make any sound, because of Joshua. He was sleeping and she did not want to disturb him. When she heard the front door opened, Claire knew that it was Peter. She tried to stop her tears, but she could not. There was something very sad even in the thought of being mad at him. Claire just could not. Yeah, she was furious before he walked away, but that feeling was goon in the moment he had slammed the door after his back.

She heard his quiet steps, crossed the living room and then the door opened. She squeezed her eyes, but she was sure that Peter could feel her lie. She could not lie to him and that made her angry sometimes, but not now. Now she just wanted to feel his arms around her.

'I know that you are awake?' She heard his whisper close to her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw him kneeling in front of her. His elbows rested on the bed and he had stared at her.

'I don't want to fight anymore!' Claire said with weak voice. She hated to be weak, but she could afford it when she was with Peter. He did not have to pretend in front of him. He knew the real nature.

'I don't want to fight with you, Claire.' He stroked her hair and Claire closed eyes under his touch.

'I'm sorry about before.' She whispered. 'I've never meat to hurt you.'

'And I've never meant to make you think as me. You have the right to have your own doubts about this.'

'I know, but I didn't support you either.'

'It's okay, beautiful.' He smiled and that was enough for her to smile too. 'I have to agree with you for one thing – related or not, nothing is going to change between us.'

'But we could make it legal if we're not related.'

'Yeah.' Peter nodded and crawled onto the bed. He lay behind her and wrapped arm around her waist. Claire snuggled in him and felt better than before. He was here and he hugged her.

'We could make it legal, but we still love each other, right?'

'You know that this is never going to change.' He whispered and Claire closed her eyes with another smile.

'It doesn't really matter to me, as long as we are together.' She whispered and felt his kiss on her shoulder.

'It's the same for me, beautiful.' He whispered.

That was their last fight about that problem. However, when Mohinder finally called, the pressure rose up again. However, this time, they agreed to act normal whatever it turned out to be.

Peter teleported them right into the Lab. Claire was holding Joshua and he was sleeping in her arms. Peter threw her one look and she gave him one smile. They walked into the small room; section of the Lab. Mohinder was waiting for them alone. Joe and Demi were not there. He saw Peter's look and shrugged.

'I sent them away. They were too tired.'

'Only that? They were tired?' Peter asked and dragged one chair for Claire to sit. She sat down and Peter sat close to her.

'I wanted to talk with you to in private.'

'Is it serious?' Claire frowned. 'Mohinder, there was only one question here.'

'I know, but the answer of that question, created more questions.' He rubbed his chin and Peter looked at him with confusion.

'What is so confusing here?' Peter scowled. 'The question is simple – are we or aren't we related.'

'I thought that it will be easy too, but Peter you both have abilities.' His look fell on Joshua and he coughed. 'I'm sorry; the three of you have abilities.'

'Joshua has it too?' Claire looked shocked. 'But he is a baby!'

'I'm not saying that he'll show them right away.' Mohinder frowned. 'I'm saying what I'm seeing in these results!' He grabbed the papers before him and stared at the diagrams there. 'It's amazing really.'

'Mohinder!' Peter snapped, but lowered his voice, because of his son. 'Do you have the results?'

'Yes, I have them!' Mohinder nodded with serious face.

'Well?'

'I don't think that you are related on any other way except as parents of this child.' He nodded at Joshua.

'What?' Peter hissed. 'Are you sure?'

'I could give you the results, but you said that you can't read these diagrams.' Mohinder shrugged.

'So…' Claire swallowed hard. 'You are saying that we are not related? Is that what you're saying?'

'Yes.' Mohinder nodded once again. 'I knew that this news it's going to shock you. That's why I needed more time to be completely sure.'

'That changes everything…' Claire whispered.

'That means that someone was lying to us all along!' Peter snapped. 'I wish I know who it is? Who made this? Who wanted us to think that we are related?'

'One of us is not from the family, Peter.' Claire looked up at him.

'I know that!' He snapped once again, but threw one concerned look at Joshua. His son was sleeping in his mother's arms.

'I can't tell you, without more tests.' Mohinder rubbed his chin. 'I need the blood samples from your brother, Peter. Then probably one sample of his wife too.'

'Heidi?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Why?'

'Do you want me to explain it to you?' Mohinder sighed tiredly. 'It's about one DNA specific…'

'Fine!' Peter put his hands up. 'I am going to call my brother.'

'Okay.' Mohinder suppressed one yawn. 'Now, if you excuse me, I need to sleep!'

'Sure.' Peter nodded and got off his chair. He helped Claire and then touched Mohinder's shoulder. 'Close your eyes.' Mohinder did it and when he opened them, he was in the middle of the living room of Peter's apartment. 'I'll be right back.' Peter said to Claire and she saw him teleported with Mohinder again.

She sat on the couch and felt strange. Just then, Peter came back and appeared in front of her. He sat close to Claire on the couch and stared at her eyes.

'Not related, huh?' He murmured and saw her nodded.

'Is this real?' She asked with confusion.

'It's very real.' Peter touched her face and she leaned on his palm. 'Now we have to understand why.'


	71. Chapter 71 Dream come true

_**Chapter 71 Dream come true**_

Arthur looked angry. Nothing had turned in the way he had planed it. Peter was not the same boy as he was before. He was the same rebel, but this time he used his head. Where was his secret? How had he changed that much? Arthur did not know the answers. The worst part was that Angela did not know it either. They were his parents and did not know the answers. There was one possibility of course, but it was too obvious to be true.

Arthur frowned and poured himself some whiskey. He took a hard sip and placed the glass back on the wooden table. He looked around and crooked his face; Nathan had changed his office completely. The desk was different. It was bigger and full with books and papers. The chair was bigger and facing with black leather. Arthur smiled and sat on it. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

'Don't get yourself too comfortable!' Nathan snapped and Arthur opened his eyes. He looked at his elder son. He was walking towards his desk.

'I like the change that you've made.' Arthur just stared at him.

'Really?' Nathan buried hands into his pockets and glared at him. 'I changed it completely since you've left!'

'I can see that!' Arthur leaned forward and got off the chair. 'You are changed.'

'Am I?' Nathan tilted his head. 'It's been fifteen years dad, people could change.'

'I thought that we could talk.' Arthur frowned. 'I can see that you took some of your brother's behavior!'

'Huh.' Nathan nodded and bit his lower lip. Peter did that when he was younger just to irritate his father. Arthur thought it as an immature behavior.

'Nice!' He snapped.

'I have good memory.' Nathan snapped challengingly.

'We used to talk to each other, Nathan.' Arthur stared at his son thoughtfully.

'We used to, dad. Not anymore.' Nathan shook his head.

'So that's how it's going to be?' Arthur sighed. 'You are taking the side of your brother?'

'See, that is your problem.' Nathan lowered his voice. 'You made us chose a side. Peter was close to Ma and I was close to you. That separated us and made us foreign to each other. We learned how to be brothers when you disappear.'

'Brothers, huh?' Arthur rubbed his chin. 'Peter slept with your daughter. Is that a brotherly love?'

'Nice try dad!' Nathan hissed. 'You can hit the right spot, but this won't change the things here.'

'I think that they are changed, Nate.' Peter's voice echoed behind him. 'I think that they are going to change a lot since this evening.'

'What are you talking about?' Nathan frowned and turned around to look at his brother.

'Go and get Heidi here.' Peter glared at his father.

'Pete…'

'Go get her! Now!' Peter snapped. Nathan frowned, but left the room.

'Peter.' Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'We meet again.'

'Nice huh?' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'Now we could form a bond.' He mocked his father and Arthur frowned even more.

'We have never been close, Peter.' Arthur hissed.

'Thanks to you, dad.' Peter emphasized on the last word. 'You've always kept me away from you. Wonder why? I even thought that I'm not your son.'

'Too bad for you, because you are!' Arthur released one thin smile.

'I know.' Peter laughed bitterly. 'I know that and do you know why?'

'Because you have that ability. Your mother told me.'

Peter did not even look surprised.

'No dad.' Peter came closer to him. 'I don't need to use that ability on you. You what to know why? I am stronger than you are. You cannot hurt me anymore!'

'Peter…' Arthur reached to touch him, but Peter stopped and put his hand up to stop him.

'Don't try this on me! I told you that you are not clever than me dad. I know that you have ability and I know exactly how it works! You know what? It suits you!' Peter tilted his head and bit his lower lip. 'So, get back to the point. Why I know that you are my father? You and I are not so different, but I found my heart.' Peter smiled bitterly. 'I found my soul and that is something that you've never have!'

'Okay. We are here, Peter.' Nathan called him and Peter turned around to look at his brother. Heidi walked beside him and looked worried.

'Good.' Peter nodded and placed his hand on Nathan shoulder. Heidi grabbed Nathan's hand and Peter teleported them right in to his apartment in LA.

'What was all about?' Nathan glared at him, but then he saw Claire, sitting on the couch. She looked pale. 'Claire, what's wrong?' He rushed to her and Heidi followed him.

'We just received very interesting news, Nate.' Peter called his brother and Nathan looked back at him. Heidi sat close to Claire and stared at her face.

'Are you okay, sweetie?' Heidi asked carefully.

'Yeah.' Claire just nodded and tried to smile. 'I am fine, just still shocked.'

'Shocked?' Heidi frowned and looked up at Peter. 'Could you please tell me what is going on?'

'Claire and I are not related.' Peter lowered his voice and looked at Nathan.

'You are not related?' Nathan repeated bluntly. 'Peter what are you talking about? You are my brother and she is my daughter. You are related! I know that you wish the opposite, but it's not possible.'

'It is.' Claire interrupted his tirade.

'What?' Heidi and Nathan asked in one voice.

'We have the results, Nate.' Peter nodded at the small table and they saw some papers there. 'It's impossible for us to be related!'

'Are you… sure?' Nathan hesitated. 'I mean - completely sure?'

'If I wasn't, you were not going to be here now!' Peter frowned.

'Fine I get it!' Nathan hissed. 'But how is it possible? You have the same blood type.'

'We have the same blood type, but only that.'

'Who told you this?' Heidi looked up at Peter.

'Mohinder Suresh.' Claire answered instead. 'He ran few tests just to be sure and this is the result.' Claire nodded at the papers. 'I still can't believe it!'

'Mohinder want blood samples from you two.' Peter spoke quietly. 'That's why I brought you here now.'

'You want us to go to that Lab?' Nathan frowned. 'What if someone sees me?'

'I can do it.' Peter tilted his head. 'I am a doctor, remember? I'm always prepared!'

'Fine then!' Nathan snapped and rolled up his sleeves. They heard Joshua's cry and Claire jumped off the couch to see him. She rushed into the small bedroom and took her son in her arms.

'Hey, what is wrong my boy?' After her words, his cry turned into quiet sobs. 'That's right.' She cuddled him and his head fell on her shoulder. 'Are you scared?' She rubbed his back. 'You don't have to be scared when mommy and daddy are here with you, okay?'

She carried him to the living room. Peter just put the blood samples into his bag. He looked at Claire and smiled when he saw their son in her arms.

'I'll be right back.' He nodded and Claire nodded back. She saw him teleported away.

'Does he ever use the door?' Nathan had sat on the armchair. Claire smiled and sat back on the couch.

'He does, but not when he is hurry.'

'What is wrong with little Joshua?' Heidi asked her daughter and Claire leaned carefully back on the couch.

'He is little scared.' Claire placed the baby in her lap. Joshua looked around with curiosity. His big hazel eyes were just like his father.

'Now he is not.' Heidi smiled when she saw him trying to put his tiny fist in his small mouth. Claire laughed and took his arm, trying to prevent that. Joshua squealed, but then grabbed her index finger and found it very interesting.

'He just needs us around and he is fine.' Claire nodded.

'You look happy.' Heidi stared at her.

'I am happy.' Claire looked at her mother with surprise.

'And you don't miss your previous life?' Nathan placed hand on the armchair and looked how his daughter acted as a mother.

'My previous life forced me to lie.' Claire spoke quietly. 'Now I don't have to lie to anyone.'

'Was that your dream Claire?' Heidi placed hand on Claire's shoulder and just then Peter teleported back into the room. Claire shone when she saw him and just whispered.

'This is my dream come true!'


	72. Chapter 72 Past and Present

_**Chapter 72**__** Past and Present **_

Claire woke up with the feeling that she was alone in the bed. Her eyes widened and she looked around the dusk room. She saw him standing close to Joshua's crib and sighed with relief. Peter had put his back to her and Claire got off the bed. She put her robe on and went to him. Her hands lay at the both sides of his thin waist.

'What's wrong, baby?' She asked and looked in to the crib. Their son slept peacefully.

'I was thinking about something.' Peter whispered and covered her hands with his.

'About what?'

'About us and how we were before.' He shrugged, but looked sad.

'What we were before, Peter?' Claire placed her chin on his arm and looked up to his face.

'We were lying to ourselves, beautiful.' He whispered and looked down at her face. His hand reached out and covered her cheek. Claire lay on his palm. 'Who we were thought that we were fooling?'

'Our family, Peter.' She answered to him and she rubbed her face on his hand. 'We had to do it.'

'Why?' His question surprised her.

'Why what?' She tilted her head in his hand. 'Why we had to lie to them? You know damn well why!'

'Yeah, I mean… no.' Peter closed his eyes and sighed. 'That's not what I meant Claire.'

'Then what, Peter?'

'I think we should've told them since the beginning.'

'What?' Claire looked shocked.

'It was obvious, Claire! It was so obvious and we thought that nobody could notice. What fools we were!'

'We weren't fools, Peter!' Claire frowned. 'If we had told them, they'd sent me somewhere so we couldn't see each other.'

'I showed to you that I can find you no matter where you are, beautiful.' He frowned too.

'I know you found me, but only because of your future you.'

'He didn't want me to repeat the same mistakes.' Peter nodded.

'That's why, Joshua is here with us.' Claire smiled and looked down to her son.

'So one of us is not a real Petrelli.' Peter lifted up his arm and hugged Claire's waist. 'This is so unreal.'

'Yeah, I know.' Claire whispered. 'I thought I was dreaming when Mohinder show us the results.'

'Who do you think it is?'

'It is what?' She frowned with confusion.

'It's the real one.' Peter laughed quietly. 'I bet it's you.'

'Me? Why?'

'Look at me? I'm such a rebel!' He shrugged.

'You are rebel? What am I then?' Claire winked at him. 'I'm following your lead.'

'Yeah.' Peter placed his chin on the top of her head. 'You know what? It does not matter to me. I love you no mater what!'

'I love you too.' Claire snuggled in him.

'They all was telling me that you are the only woman in my life and that is a barrier for my others relationships.'

'Who they?' Claire frowned suddenly.

'Mom and Simone.' Peter answered quietly and Claire swapped his chest. 'Ouch!'

'Simone, huh?' She hissed.

'Oh c'mon Claire! It was so long ago!'

'Really?'

'Besides, I didn't love her.' Peter pulled back to look at her delicate face. 'I thought I live her, but I didn't. She used me to escape from her boyfriend and I used her to forget about my feelings about you.' Peter made short pause as if he was hesitating. 'The first night when we spent together… Simone invited me in her apartment after the dinner.'

'I don't want to her this!' Claire snapped, but Peter held her tight.

'I want you to hear this!' He insisted and looked at her eyes. She stayed and looked back at him. 'I went there, but nothing happened. All I could thin of was your angry and hurt face at the pool.' He sighed. 'Then Simone got angry and we fought. She told me that I don't have heart.'

'That's a lie.' Claire frowned.

'I told her the same, but she said that I don't have, because it's already taken.' Peter smiled bitterly. 'I didn't know what she was talking about, but she kissed me for goodbye and then I pictured your face.'

'And you came for me?' Claire was smiling. 'You came for me and admit that you love me!'

'Yeah.' Peter took her face in his hands. 'I came to you, because I already knew who was holding my heart. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't help it.'

'And you asked me to stop you, just because you couldn't stop yourself, right?' Claire covered his hands with hers.

'Right.' He looked at her with another smile. 'I thought that it's wrong, but it's not now. It never was. We could live together openly. We could marry and we don't have to hide from anyone.'

'We could have each other and our family and it'll be legal.' Claire took one step towards him and placed her hands on his waist. 'Can you imagine this?'

'Would you marry me?' He asked her instead and saw how her eyes widened.

'What?' Claire looked shocked, but he just smiled and knelt on one knee.

'Claire Petrelli, would you marry me?' His voice was thick, but his eyes glowed against her.

'Peter, are you crazy?' Claire felt her tears rolling over her face, but she could not stop them.

'Claire I'm on my knee here.' He tilted his head playfully. 'Would you answer me?'

'You know my answer, baby.' Her smile shone on her face. 'Yes!' She nodded furiously. 'Yes, I am going to marry you!'

He got off the floor and wrapped arms around her and she laughed with happy tears in her eyes.

'We have to wait few more weeks before that.' His lips touched her ear. He pulled back and looked at her seriously. 'We have to clarify some things and then we could be able to do that.'

'Okay.' She nodded with smile. Her look fell over their son. 'He would be legal too.'

'He will, Claire.' Peter kissed her temple. 'He will.'

Peter had busy shift on the next day, but at the end of it, he looked completely fresh. The smile did not let go of his face. When he walked out of the locker room, he saw Sean, sitting on the near bench. He got off and came closer to him.

'Peter, are you okay?' He asked with suspicion, but Peter laughed.

'Yeah. I'm perfect, why?'

'Because this is not you my friend.' Sean frowned. 'You are not a smiley person. Why are you so smiley now?'

'Come to dinner and I'll tell you.' Peter tilted his head. 'In fact, you can bring Mel with you. Joe and Demi are coming too.'

'Why?' Sean looked at him suspiciously.

'Just… come and bring Mel with you.' Peter smiled and Sean nodded with agreement.

The apartment was not that big, but Peter placed the kitchen table in the living room and Claire cooked for the guests. Joshua was sleeping on the couch and Claire smiled every time her look fell on him. Peter had rolled his eyes when she had suggested this, but he had not told her anything. He knew her fear about their son and honestly, he had it the same sometimes.

Sean and Mel came first. Joe and Demi were late, but Peter knew that his friend had busy shift too. They sat around the table and the conversation ran smoothly up until the moment when Peter asked Sean about the dinner with his family. He crooked his face and Mel burst into laugh.

'What is so funny?' Demi looked confused.

'We are married.' Mel tried to explain to her. 'And we didn't ask permission for it.'

'Why? You look so…'

'Perfect?' Sean asked with smile.

'Um… yeah.' Demi blushed and looked at Joe. 'I'm sorry if that is…'

'No, it's okay.' Mel calmed her and Demi looked at her back. 'I am going to tell you the truth here. Sean was my step brother.'

'That's why your father wanted to kill me!' He frowned.

'This is not true!' Mel was ready for arguing. 'You just challenged him with your speech!'

'I didn't! I said what you asked me to say!'

'But…'

'What was the speech?' Joe asked with curiosity.

'Yeah.' Peter threw one brief look at Claire. 'I might need it some day.'

'Well…' Sean coughed. 'Okay… Here it is…'

'Wait! You memorized your speech?' Joe looked at him with surprise.

'I do!' Sean coughed again. 'Now, I stood up and I wanted toast. They all looked at me and I knew what I have to say. It was something like this: "So, this family diner was not my idea and I thought it was gonna go really bad. But Mel and I need to tell you something. Okay... So a while ago I met this amazing, sweet, beautiful girl... The only problem was I couldn't be with her. I wasn't allowed to. But then I realized something... I don't care. I wanna tell the whole world that I love her. Mum, Dad, I love Mel MacKenzie. All though now is she Mel Murry. I know you probably never wanna see me again, but I'm sorry. I love this girl and nothing is gonna change that! You can except it... or you can just tell us you don't... And we will disappear out of your lives." That was it.'

'Oh… that was good!' Claire sighed. 'What happened next?'

'He sat down and I kissed him.' Mel shrugged.

'Then your father, I called him dad by the way, wanted to kill me with his own gun!' Sean crooked his face and everybody laughed. Mel took his hand in hers. Her eyes glowed and she smiled.

'You really are the most amazing guy I ever met.' Sean smiled back.

'Well, I said everything I needed to say to your parents... The only thing I need to say to you is 'I Love You' Mel laughed.

'Gosh, you are so cheesy, but I love it… And I love you too.'

'You both are cheesy!' Peter shared look with Claire and she smiled too.

'Yeah right! You were the one with the smile my friend.' Sean frowned mockingly. 'Care to share why?'

'Claire and I are engaged!' Peter took Claire's hand and placed one soft kiss on the back of her fingers.

'What?' Sean and Mel spoke in one voice.

'How?' Joe frowned.

'Is it possible?' Demi looked shocked.

'We can and we will.' Claire smiled at Peter.

'Yes, we will.' Peter nodded and returned the smile.

* * *

**_A/N: The Sean's speech has been written by Melaurax3. Thank you so much Mel. *winks*! _**


	73. Chapter 73 Our time – our secrets

_**Chapter 73**__** Our time – our secrets**_

Sean and Mel looked shocked. Demi did not look any different. Only Joe knew what was going on. He was the first person saw the DNA results. Mohinder had showed them to him. He had asked for help again, now for the Nathan and Heidi Petrelli.

'You are too fast, don't you think?' He asked his friend and Peter looked at him. He was smiling.

'I think that Joshua has different opinion, Joe.' He tilted his head.

'I've got the point!' Joe crooked his face and leaned back on his chair.

'What is going on here?' Sean finally asked.

'Yeah. I know that you two love each other and stuff, but how could you get married?' Mel frowned.

'I thought that relatives can't do that in here.' Demi shrugged with confusion.

'We are not related.' Claire answered quietly and everybody looked at her.

'What?' Mel looked completely confused.

'We are not related.' Peter repeated Claire's words. 'Joe can tell you. We ran few tests and we are not relatives.'

'I thought that Nathan Petrelli is your brother.' Sean murmured.

'He is.'

'And Claire is his daughter?'

Claire opened her mouth, but then closed it and looked up at Peter he shrugged and she finally spoke.

'We are not sure.'

'You aren't sure of what?' Mel tilted her head. 'About you and your father? Or about Peter and his brother?'

'Both.' Peter answered simply. 'We still can't understand that, but the results are fact. Claire and I are not relatives. We can get married and Joshua would be legal.'

'Are you happy about it?' Demi asked quietly. 'I mean, now when you are not related?'

'Nothing is changed for us, except the fact that we could have one normal life. We do not have to hide from anyone and that is a relief. If you're asking about if we love each other more…' Peter shrugged. 'I can tell you that the results wouldn't change anything. I love Claire in the same way as before, only now she would be my legal wife.'

'Wow! What news!' Mel exclaimed and took her glass. 'And I thought that my family dinner was emotional.'

'It was emotional for me.' Sean crooked his face and everybody laughed. 'Seriously! My chair didn't survive to the end.'

'I had to take dad's gun.' Mel smiled and took a sip. 'But he was joking, Sean.'

'Oh yeah!' Sean rolled his eyes. 'And I would die laughing!'

'You are so dramatic!' Mel frowned. 'He is my father and he cares about me!'

'My mother took the news better than your father. She said that she believe in me!' Sean lowered his voice. 'Ben tried to kill me!'

'Oh, please! The gun was empty – I've checked!' Mel put the glass back on the table.

'I think Sean's found his match.' Joe looked at Peter and he smiled.

'I know he is.' Peter looked at Claire. 'Like I found mine.'

They heard Joshua's cry and Claire rushed to the bedroom. The door was open so she could hear him. Few minutes later, she came back with her son in her arms. Joshua looked around with his big hazel eyes. Claire sat back on her chair and put him on her lap.

'Isn't it too late for him?' Demi asked and watched the boy in Claire's lap.

'No. He is awake by this time of the night.' Peter smiled. 'We spoilt him too much.'

'But he is healthy and that's the important thing here.' Claire insisted and looked down at her son. Joshua waved his tiny fists.

'Yeah, you suffered a lot to have him.' Joe nodded seriously.

'I've heard about your labor.' Demi added. 'Joe told me that it was complicated.'

'It was, but when I saw him, the pain just went away.' Claire sighed and took one of Joshua's hands. He grabbed her finger and laughed joyfully.

'He is so adorable.' Mel watched the little boy with smile.

'I know and he also has an adorable temper sometimes.' Peter crooked his face and everybody laughed. Joshua laughed too.

Joe and Demi had to go home earlier. Joe had surgery early in the morning. Therefore, they said their goodbyes and left the apartment.

'Now, we want to speak with you two.' Peter coughed and looked at Sean and Mel. He sat back on his chair and wrapped Claire's shoulders.

'Is it going to hurt?' Sean looked worried, but Mel frowned at him. 'What? I'm just asking.'

'Ask Peter.' She said instead of him.

'We want you two to be our witnesses.' Claire smiled and looked at the other couple.

'You chose us?' Mel looked surprised. 'Why? I mean, you could've chosen some family friends.'

'You are our friends.' Peter shrugged. 'You were the only people supported us, when everybody were against us.'

'We have to agree then.' Mel nodded with smile. 'Right, hon?' She swapped Sean's shoulder.

'You don't need to swap me every time when you ask something from me!' Sean snapped, but it was obvious that he was teasing her.

'Sean!' Mel frowned.

'So that means yes?' Peter looked at the couple.

'Yes. Yes of course.' Sean nodded. 'You just have to tell us the date and we'd be there beside you two.'

'Okay then.' Claire smiled and looked down at her son. Joshua yawned and she took him in her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his small back.

'We have to go too.' Mel said and got off her chair. 'I have classes tomorrow.'

'And I have day off tomorrow.' Sean teased his wife.

'That's why you have to go shopping, honey.' She blinked against him and his smile faded. 'Let's go now. Bye and thanks for the dinner.'

'Anytime.' Claire smiled and watched them leaving the apartment. Peter closed the door behind them and looked at Claire. She looked tired, but the smile was still on her face.

'You want me to take him?' He nodded at Joshua, but Claire shook her head.

'No.' she got off her chair and Peter went to her. 'I think I will clean that mess here tomorrow. I'm too tired now.'

'Okay.' Peter kissed her soft lips. 'Go to sleep now. I'll be there in a sec.'

Claire nodded and carried Joshua into their bedroom. Peter sighed and looked at the full table. Claire was too tired to do it, so he had to clean the mess for her. Few minutes later, he was standing in the middle of his living room. Everything was clean and shiny. One satisfied smile appeared on his face and he went to his bedroom, where Claire was waiting for him.

Peter had busy shift again. He cursed his luck, because that was the day after the dinner. He was tired and not feeling well. That was strange, because he had Claire's ability. However, it looked like that even her ability had its limits. When he got back home, his only wish was to fell asleep.

'Peter!' Nathan welcomed him at his living room and Peter suppressed one tired sigh.

'Hey, Nate.' He tried to smile and dropped his bag onto the floor. 'Where is Claire?'

'Oh, she is at the kitchen.' Nathan nodded and Peter turned his look to there.

'One more coffee here?'

'Okay, baby.' He heard her answer and sat on the couch, releasing one tired sigh.

'Why she called you like that?' Nathan frowned and Peter laughed lightly.

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yes! I mean…No! I mean… do I?' Nathan looked confused.

'She told me that I'm her first baby.' Peter said with smile.

'Huh.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'She must be right, you know?'

'Very funny.' Peter crooked his face and saw Claire walked out of the kitchen. She was holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

'Tough day?' She asked when she reached them and sat close to Peter.

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'Thanks.' He said when she handed him his cup.

'Here dad.' Claire put Nathan's cup before him and he nodded.

'Thank you Claire.' Her father smiled.

'So why are you here now?' Peter took one hard sip.

'I have to tell you something about our father.' Nathan frowned and saw Peter did the same.

'What about him this time?'

'I think I know the reason for his coming home.' Nathan lowered his voice. 'I'm not sure, but I think I know.'

Peter just stared at him. He wanted to believe that his brother knew the truth. It was going to be good for all of them.


	74. Chapter 74 Beat the past

_**Chapter 74 Beat the past**_

'So why are you here now?' Peter took one hard sip.

'I have to tell you something about our father.' Nathan frowned and saw Peter did the same.

'What about him this time?'

'I think I know the reason for his coming home.' Nathan lowered his voice. 'I'm not sure, but I think I know.'

Peter just stared at him. He wanted to believe that his brother knew the truth. It was going to be good for all of them. Nathan coughed and looked at the couple, sitting on the couch. Peter and Claire looked worried and he could not blame them for that. He was worried when he had found out the papers in his parents room. Arthur Petrelli had come back with a reason and Nathan was afraid that it could cause difficulties between the members of his family.

'Well, tell us!' Peter snapped and Claire grabbed his hand. Nathan noticed that simple move and frowned. Claire's face was pale and he hated to see her like this.

'I found some papers in our parents room Pete.' Nathan scratched the back of his neck and saw his brother frowned too. 'I saw the same papers you and Claire showed to me the other day.'

'DNA results?' Peter lowered his voice. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, Pete. The same DNA results you showed to me.' Nathan nodded.

'So you think that he might come back, because of this?'

'I think that he might have something in common with this, Pete.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'I think he came back because of this.'

'He knows something.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I should've asked him when we met!'

'You thought that he was going to tell you?' Claire placed her hand on his thigh and Peter looked at her. 'You said that he is dangerous, so why you think that he would tell you something like this?'

'Careful, Pete! You know how dangerous he could be!' Nathan noticed Claire's hand on Peter's thigh.

'I'm not a child anymore, Nate! I can protect myself!' Peter frowned and Claire understood that the brothers talked about something hidden from her.

'What happened?' She asked and saw Peter flinched a bit. 'I want to know!'

'It was long ago, Claire! Just forget it, okay?' Peter shrugged and tried to smile, but Claire did not buy it. She frowned.

'You have to tell me, Peter! I won't give up, you know?' she snapped stubbornly.

'I think he is right, Claire.' Nathan coughed and took her attention. Claire looked surprised that he had taken Peter's side. She thought that at least he could explain to her.

'I want to know! I can see that it's painful for him, I want to help him!' Claire insisted.

'If he doesn't want to tell you, it's his decision!'

'Leave it, Claire!' Peter snapped and she got angry.

'Damn you, Peter!' She hissed and Nathan looked shocked. He had never heard his daughter talking like that. Yeah, he had heard her arguing with Peter, but she had never used that language. 'I want to know!'

'Claire…' Nathan tried to interrupt her, but it was too late.

'I said – no!' Peter snapped.

'I won't leave things like this alone and you know that! It concerns you – it concerns me too!'

'Claire!'

'Peter!'

'He beat him!' Nathan shouted out. Peter and Claire looked at him with surprise. He lowered his voice. 'Dad beat him with his belt and he took all the blame even when it was not his fault.'

'Nathan!' Peter hissed, but his brother frowned.

'You can't trust the people, right Pete?' he smiled bitterly. 'That is what you told me the last time he beat you.'

'It was long ago, Nathan.'

'No, it wasn't!' Nathan snapped angrily. 'I could've saved you, but I just stood there and did nothing.'

'It's okay.' Peter tried once again.

'It's not okay!' Claire sniffed and he looked at her. She was crying. 'Why didn't you tell me? Is that the reason you don't trust the people?'

'Claire I…'

'You loved your loneliness, because of it?'

'I think I should go.' Nathan got off the chair, but Claire stopped him.

'Why didn't you help him? Why dad? You are ten years older than he is! You could've helped him somehow!' Her eyes accused him and Nathan stirred under this look.

'I'm sorry.' Nathan shook his head with sadness in his eyes. 'I'm sorry I was different then.'

'He saved me Claire.' Peter interrupted his brother and Claire looked back at him. 'The last time he could've killed me if it was not for Nathan.'

'I'm not his perfect son anymore!' Nathan had narrowed his eyes.

'Nathan stopped him just in time.' Peter crooked his face and Claire took his hand.

'What happened?'

'He chose medicine over the family tradition!' Nathan explained. 'They had a huge fight and when I walked into his office, Pete was lying on the ground in unconsciousness.'

'He beat you then? Again?' Claire felt sad for him.

'I couldn't remember what happened exactly.' Peter frowned. 'The only thing I could remember was the pain. I still remember it.'

'But you are strong now, Pete. You can fight back if he tries something against you.'

'I can fight back, but he is my father after all… probably.' He made short pause after his last word and Nathan nodded with agreement.

'Our results aren't ready yet?'

'Nope.' Peter was glad that he could change the subject. 'Mohinder has to call me and when he does that, I'll call you.'

'Okay then.' Nathan smiled, but then his face went serious. 'I'll see if I can find something else in the mansion, Peter.'

'You're talking about dad?' Peter frowned and got off the couch. 'I think that he has hidden motive.'

'Of course he has.'

'Or… he is the reason of all this.' Peter narrowed his eyes and Nathan looked at him strangely.

'The reason?'

'Yeah. I have some strange feeling that he is standing behind all this.' Peter shrugged and his brother nodded.

'I'll see if I can find something else. We'll keep in touch… kid!' He smiled lightly and went out of the apartment.

'He called you… kid?' Claire looked confused and Peter sat back close to her.

'You're calling me baby.' He smiled and placed his head on her lap with tired sigh.

'That's different.' Claire shrugged. 'You are my baby.'

'He called me kid when I was little. Nate loved to tease me with this name.' Peter closed his eyes and felt her hand buried into his hair. 'Mhm… that feels good.' He murmured.

'Why didn't you tell me about your father, Peter?' Claire spoke quietly. He just shrugged and murmured something under his nose. She smiled. 'Okay, you are tired. Sleep now.' She whispered and leaned back on the couch.

Claire stroked his hair and thought about the life he had as a child. His father had turned him into the man he was. He was the reason; Peter was so scared to get close to the people. Yeah, he loved the life and loved his profession. It was in his nature to save the people. However, he hardly trusted to them. The only person, Peter trusted completely was Claire. She was the only person in his life, he trusted completely.

Claire felt tears in her eyes. Peter had suffered enough, now was the time for his happiness. She was ready to create that happy life for him. She and their son could do that.

'I swear that I'll make you happy.' Claire stroked his hair and watched him sleeping. 'I'll love you so much that you'll forget about all the pain in this world. I could do that, Peter. We could do that.' She whispered and leaned to kiss his temple. He murmured something in his dream and she smiled again.

Claire would fight for him, because she knew that he would fight for her too. He had proven that to her in so many times. Now it was her turn. Claire did not care about the DNA results. Her love did not change. It only became legal. Now she was free to marry for the one she loved and she would do that. They just have to tell that to the family.


	75. Chapter 75 It runs in the family

_**Chapter 75**__** It runs in the family **_

Peter woke up earlier on the next day. He had busy day, not only at his work. He had to check Mohinder and his progress over the DNA results. Then he had to check few other things… back in New York. Claire would not agree, so he had not told her about his plans. Peter just got off the bed, carefully not to awake her and put on his clothes. He just got out of the bathroom when he saw her breastfeeding Joshua. She was sitting on the bed and her head was lying back on the headboard. Peter smiled at that picture. He loved to see it every time. That was his family and he was happy to have them.

'Good morning.' He sat close to her and touched her lips with his. 'I thought that you were sleeping and I was very quiet.'

'Good morning.' She smiled back and her look fell on Joshua while she placed him against her other breast. Her son had an enormous appetite, but luckily, she was able to feed him. 'Joshua was hungry and decides that his breakfast is more important than my sleep.'

'We have to teach him some manners.' Peter smiled and touched his small hand. Joshua grabbed his finger immediately. He squeezed it and Peter laughed at his strength. That showed to him that his son was one normal and healthy baby. Well, he was normal just for now. He has shown his ability, when he had taken his mother's one back at the Hospital. Maybe he was really like him, Peter thought.

'You have to go to work?' Claire looked at his clothes and Peter nodded.

'I have to go to work and then check Mohinder. I'll see if he needs any help.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and Peter gave her another kiss. 'See you this evening?'

'Maybe earlier.' He murmured and she smiled against him. 'Bye now.'

'Bye.' Claire smiled again and watched him teleported away.

Peter appeared just at the entrance to the clinic. He fixed his tie; he hated it by the way, and walked into the building. There were many patients this day. One of them was young woman, called Eden. She turned out to have a similar ability to Mel's one. She was just a junkie, trying to convince him to give her another dose. Peter had smiled at her attempt and had put her to sleep, thanks to Sean's ability. Then he had called in the emergency to take care for her.

When his shift was over, Peter called Mohinder and went to see him. He knocked on the door of his new office and then walked in. Mohinder was not there and Peter frowned.

'Mohinder?' He called his friend and just then, he saw him walked out of one room in his office.

'Hey Peter. If you are here for any results, I have to disappoint you – you have to wait.' He frowned and sat behind his desk. Well, that was more like a table. It had covered with test tubes in different sizes. They had filled with some liquids and Peter was not sure that he wanted to know what exactly.

'I came here if you need any help, Mohinder.' Peter tilted his head and stared at his friend.

'I have help.' Mohinder nodded. 'Joe and Demi are here every day after work.'

'Then?'

'Then what?' Mohinder frowned. 'These kind of tests are tricky, Peter. I have to proceed carefully. I don't want to have any doubts after I'm ready.'

'Okay.' Peter scratched the back of his neck. 'I just wish we could end this, you know?'

'I know and I really want to help you.' Mohinder smiled. 'I'm doing my best here.'

'I know and I thank you for that my friend.' Peter smiled again. 'If you need more help you could call me any time. Hope you know that, right?'

'I know.' Mohinder nodded. 'You may go now. I have to work.'

'Okay.' Peter smiled. 'See you in Monday then. I have two days off.'

'Planning to spend them with your family?' Mohinder smiled.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'I'm planning to spend them with Claire and Joshua at home.'

'You are such a family man.' Mohinder teased him, but Peter laughed.

'I have to admit that I had serious doubt before Claire.' Peter shrugged. 'I thought that I'm not meant for this kind of life.'

'Before Claire?'

'Yeah.' Peter scratched the back of his neck. 'I've never had such kind of relationship with anyone else but her. I mean, I have had a girlfriends and stuff, but I have never loved them. It was more like… physical relationships, you know?'

'And then you give your heart to Claire?' Mohinder smiled knowingly. 'You are so in love with her, not that someone has to tell you that, but you are.'

'I gave my heart to her and I realized that I want more.' Peter smiled lightly.

'That was before or after she got pregnant with your son?'

'Both… I think.' Peter shrugged again. 'I realized that I want something more with her, but I admitted it just when we decided to have Joshua.'

'You are one lucky man, Peter.'

'Huh?' Peter crooked his face. 'I fell in love with a girl, and I thought her as my niece. Imagine how 'happy' I was at first.'

'But you are now.' Mohinder nodded.

'I'm happy, but I have to do few more things to be completely happy with her.' Peter nodded too. 'I have to go now. Call if you need anything okay?'

'Okay.' Mohinder nodded again and Peter teleported away.

He went straight to the Mansion and hoped that it would be empty for his research. He was wrong. His father saw him teleported into his old room. However, Peter was not surprised. He was surprised to see him there actually.

'What are you doing in my room?' Peter snarled. Arthur was sitting on his bed. He rummaged in his nightstand.

'This _was_ your room Peter. Now you have new home.' He got off the bed and stood before his son. 'Not legal family, but… eh. I know I can expect everything from you.'

'My family is legal, but this is not of your business!' Peter hissed and Arthur smiled annoyingly.

'I've heard about the surprising DNA results. Are you sure that they are real?'

'You've heard or you steal them?' Peter clenched his fists.

'Ah, I prefer the word borrow them.' Arthur kept his smile.

'Stop messing with my life dad!' His son hissed again and this time Arthur frowned dangerously.

'You don't have any idea what your life would have been if it was not for me!'

'What are you talking about?' Peter growled. 'If it weren't for you I would've lived in this house and lead normal life like every other kid!'

'You are not normal, Peter! I bet you realized this until now!' Arthur hissed and his face crooked.

'I am not normal, because of you, dad!' Peter frowned. 'I'm not normal, because you didn't want me to be normal!'

'It's in your genes, damn it! You don't even know how different and special you are! You don't know anything!'

'What do I have to know?' Peter snarled. 'I have ability, but I'm human and I was a kid! I was a kid, dad! However, you never looked me as a kid, right? I was something that threatened your life and your superior here! You were jealous of me and I did not know why! You hate me!'

'I do not hate you, Peter! I am not feeling threaten by you!' Arthur snapped. 'I could disarm you whenever I want!'

'You can't do that!' Peter hissed. 'You were able to do that before, but you can't do it now! Even if you touch me! You know why? I have something you do not! I have a person, who is helping me to control my ability. She makes me stronger.'

'I knew it when she was born.' Arthur murmured and Peter stared at him.

'What?'

'Your mother has a dream before Claire was born.' Arthur frowned as if he did not want to share that secret with his son.

'Claire…' Peter murmured and glared at his father. 'What do you know about her?' Arthur kept quiet, but Peter got angry. 'Tell me!' He yelled. 'I want to know!'


	76. Chapter 76 Family meeting

_**Chapter 76**__** Family meeting**_

Peter glared at his father. He tried to read his mind, but Arthur just smiled and thought in Japanese. Peter frowned even more and his fists clenched again. Arthur knew something and now his son was sure of it.

'Would you tell me or not?' Peter hissed and Arthur laughed again.

'You should've learned Japanese. It's really interesting and useful language.' Arthur cocked his head. 'Your teachers told me that you did not ever bother to attend in these classes.'

'Tell me about Claire!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'That little girl is driving you crazy, isn't she?' His father smirked ominously. 'I've never thought that some girl could influence on you so bad. I could've used that.'

'No one can influence on me!' Peter snapped. 'It is love, but I bet you don't know that feeling.'

'Oh, I know what that feeling is.' Arthur shook his head. 'It makes you weak and dependable on other person. You better cure quickly, before it's too late my son.'

'It makes you stronger and it's not a disease.' Peter studied his father's face. 'Sometimes I wonder, is there any love in that family? Was there any love before?'

'You are so romantic person!' Arthur laughed, but Peter could feel that he was hiding something. His curiosity grew even more. 'I thought that you could've learned from my mistakes and create your life more…'

'Alone?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'You wanted me to be alone?'

'I wanted you to be strong person!'

'So that's why you beat me?' Peter frowned. 'You wanted me to be strong!'

'Why Claire?' Arthur asked him instead and his son frowned even more. 'Why her, above all women in your life? You chose her, even if you knew that you are related. Why?'

'You really want me to answer this?'

'I know how sensitive you are on that subject, but still. Why Claire, Peter? You are young and from good, wealthy family. You could have had anyone! Why Claire? Why your niece?'

'You've never let me feel her as my niece.' Peter snarled. 'I've never feel her as my blood and she is not!'

'Okay, but you grew up together. You are so close and it's scary.' Arthur tilted his head. 'Yeah, I know this, because of your mother. She informed me how close you two are. You were close even when I was here.'

'Is that a lecture?' Peter snarled.

'I just want you to tell me this and then I'm going to answer to your question about her.' Arthur cocked his head, but Peter did not believe him even for a second. However, he would answer him and then would use force to get his answer from his father.

'I haven't chosen anything. It just happened.' Peter lowered his voice. 'I could've had anyone, but I'm with her because she completes me.'

'She completes you?' Arthur released one thin smile. 'She is almost a child.'

'She's going to be twenty this March.' Peter felt that his father wanted to hurt him, but he was not that person anymore. He was stronger now.

'She was eighteen when you two got together Peter.'

'My mother was on the same age when you slept with her.' Peter smiled too and saw how Arthur's face darkened. 'She tricked you, isn't she? Yeah, I have heard that story. I know it.'

'I've never known your mother!' Arthur snarled.

'I knew Claire and I still fell in love with her.' Peter shrugged without any sign from guilt on his face.

'You are not feeling guilty?' Arthur had noticed that in his voice. His son was completely sure in his feelings.

'I felt guilty and then I kissed her.' Peter shrugged again. 'I felt guilty before she would tell me that she loves me. Then everything went away.'

'I have never thought that you would become such a man!' Arthur lowered his voice. If that were Nathan, he would tell him that he was proud of his strength. However, that was Peter and he was not the son, Arthur wanted him to be.

'I've always wondered why you hate me so much.' Peter spoke quietly. 'We've never been close and you've never wanted me close to you. I thought that I am not your son, but I am. I am sure I am and that scared me sometimes. How can you hate your own blood? I have son too and I can't even imagine that I'd hate him someday.'

'You almost killed your mother!' Arthur narrowed his eyes and Peter stared at him with surprise.

'What?'

'When you were born… She almost died during the labor. You almost killed her and she barely survived!'

'I didn't know about this!' Peter whispered.

'She loved you even more, because of this!' Arthur frowned. 'When she was unconsciousness, they asked me to choose between her and you.' He made short pause. 'I chose her!' Peter winced in his words. 'But she woke up and asked them to save you! I hated you then! I tried to love you when she survived, but I couldn't!'

'You said that you don't hate me and you didn't lie!' Peter looked confused. 'Now you're saying that you hated me and you didn't lie again. How?'

'I wanted to hate you!' Arthur hissed. 'I couldn't, but I couldn't love you either.'

'Claire almost died during her labor.' Peter lowered his voice, not knowing why he was telling this to his father. 'Joshua almost died after that. I almost lost them, but I cannot hate my son, dad! I can't blame one baby!'

'Angela dreamt about this.' Arthur nodded. 'She told me that you were suffering a lot. She dreamt your life Peter. She wanted you to be different and better for you. You were her weakness and you still are.'

'No, I'm not! I am not anybody's favorite! If I was, she would leave me alone to live my life in the way I want to live it!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'We were talking about Claire!'

'Ah… Claire.' Arthur smiled viciously again. 'Your Claire…'

'My Claire?'

'Yeah. _Your_ Claire…' Arthur tilted his head. 'She is your anchor and she is the one that's keeping you whole.'

'What?' Peter looked at him with confusion.

'The perfect pair.' Arthur smiled again. 'Your mother was right about that too. She had a dream at your eighteenth birthday. She tried to change your destiny with her, but she didn't know that she is fighting with the inevitable.'

'She was fighting with the inevitable?' Peter looked at his father with confusion.

'Yeah.' Arthur smiled and wanted to say something else, but the door opened and they saw Angela standing there. 'Hello dear.' He looked at her and Peter already knew that Arthur loved her. It was strange love, but it was love.

'I thought I heard Peter.' She looked at her son, but did not move towards him. Peter stood still and just watched her. He could hug her now. He could tell her how much he loved her for the way she had fought and had loved him. He did not do it. The reason was simple – Claire and Joshua. Angela had tried to take his son away. Peter would never forgive her for that. 'Hello, Peter.' Her voice was quiet.

'Mother.' He nodded briefly. 'I think that you already know about the DNA results.'

'I know, but I can't understand them.' She answered and Peter felt that she was honest with him right now. He looked back at his father. Yeah, Arthur knew the answers, but now it was not the time.

'That's good.' Peter hissed. 'I came here just to tell you something, but I prefer to talk with Nathan first.'

'What is it?' Angela looked at him strangely.

'I'll call Nate. Bye.' Peter nodded at his parents and teleported back into his apartment in LA. He heard Claire, talking in the kitchen.

'I think your daddy would like this.' Peter followed her voice and went into the kitchen. He saw Claire sitting and talking to Joshua, who was lying on his seat.

'What I have to like?' Peter sat close to her and kissed her soft lips.

'Your birthday party.' Claire smiled and he was sure that he was going to love it.


	77. Chapter 77 Aries and Capricorn

_**Chapter 77 **__**Aries**__** and **__**Capricorn**_

Claire looked like the perfect wife due the birthday party. She had cooked a wonderful dinner and even made the cake. Peter could not recognize her in her little black dress. Her golden hair fell free around her shoulders, because she knew that Peter loved it in that way. She smiled every time she looked at him and Peter felt the luckiest man on earth every time she did this.

Nathan, Heidi, Sean, Mel, Joe, and Demi were there. Mohinder refused the invitation with the excuse that he still had a lot of work in the Lab. The atmosphere were holiday and everybody looked smiley and in the great mood.

'Who cooked all this?' Heidi asked when she had finished with her meal. 'It's delicious.'

'Claire.' Peter rubbed her thigh with a smile and she blushed, because everybody looked at her. 'She cocked the dinner and the cake.'

'This is really good.' Nathan nodded with agreement and leaned on his chair. 'I've never thought that you could cook that good, Claire.'

'Thank you, dad.' She smiled and looked at Peter. 'I just wanted everything to be perfect that evening.'

'It's a special, huh?' Sean smirked. 'So Peter, how are you feeling now, when you are thirty?'

'Old.' Peter crooked his face and everybody laughed.

'I think that this is a lie.' Claire threw him one look. 'Well, I'll check later this night.'

Peter leaned close to her ear and whispered.

'I can't wait.' His words sent nice chills down on her spine and Claire blushed even more.

'Claire, when is your birthday?' Demi asked and Claire looked at her.

'March 22th.' Claire smiled and took a sip from her glass. She was drinking juice, because she was still breastfeeding her son. She was careful what she ate too.

'So you two are…Aries and Capricorn.' Demi bit her lower lip. 'Wow! What a combination!' She exclaimed.

'Excuse me?' Claire looked at her with confusion, but Joe laughed.

'Sorry! She is obsessed with this kind of stuff.'

'Ah.' Claire smiled. 'Okay. Our son is Leo then.'

'I know.' Demi nodded. 'I was there. Joe told me that this was one of his most difficult labors.'

'Yeah, but it's worth it.' Claire smiled shyly. 'Joshua is one healthy and normal boy.'

'At least for now.' Peter murmured.

'What?' Joe asked with confusion.

'Uh?' Peter threw him one look. 'Oh, nothing.'

'So did you guys set up the date?' Mel asked and looked at Sean. 'Just want us to be prepared.'

'Prepared for what?' Heidi looked at Peter and Claire.

'The wedding.' Claire answered quietly and the room suddenly became quiet. She grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it tightly. 'Okay, somebody please say something!'

'Wedding, huh…' Nathan frowned and leaned back on his chair.

'Isn't it… too early?' Heidi looked confused.

'I don't…' Peter started, but Nathan interrupted him.

'She is still a minor, Pete! Do you have any idea…?'

'We have a child! What the Hell are you talking about?' Peter frowned too.

'I think we should better leave.' Mel smiled nervously and nodded at Sean. He nodded her back and got off too.

'Why are you so impatient?' Nathan increased his voice. 'You could wait!'

'Why we have to wait?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Give me one good reason!'

'We better go too!' Joe nodded at Demi and they got off too. Heidi sighed and walked them to the door.

'She is just a kid, Pete!' Nathan hissed, nodding at Claire.

'She is the woman I love and yes Nathan, she is a woman!' Peter released Claire's hand and clenched his fists.

'You make her woman!' Nathan yelled already.

'Damn right, I did! And if you want me to sorry about this…'

'You have to!' Nathan jumped off his chair. 'Look where she is now! She could have…'

'Stop it!' Claire yelled too, glared at Nathan. 'Peter gave me a choice! He left the choice to me, okay?'

'Claire…' Heidi tried to calm her daughter, but Claire had not finished yet.

'Peter wanted me to have one normal life! You do not have any idea how many times we talked about this! When I got pregnant, he left the choice to me - again! He told me that I could have abortion and could live my life after that! Peter never forced me to do anything! Okay? I cannot stand you to stay here and blame him for everything! It is not his fault! Do you understand me?'

'But marriage? Now?' Nathan lowered his voice, but he frowned again.

'Why not?' Peter looked up at his brother. 'We are not related! We can do it!'

'But why?'

'I want to make her my legal wife!' Peter lowered his voice to, but enough to hear Joshua's cry. Claire got off her chair, but Peter stopped her with one hand. 'Let me.' He murmured and got off his chair instead. Claire followed him with her look and then looked back at her parents.

'Look, I know that you aren't happy about this and besides, we're going to marry after everything gets clear. Still, I will merry him with or without your blessing! I want to make him happy, okay? It does not matter to me if I am his legal wife or not, but it matters to him. Therefore, I am going to do it!'

'Here we are.' Peter came back, but this time with his son in his arms. 'I think we need mommy now.' He smiled and placed Joshua in Claire's hands. She wrapped arms around him and his head lay on her shoulder.

'What is it my baby? Huh? Tell mommy.' She sang and rubbed his back calmingly. 'Sh-sh now. It is okay. It's alright.' Her voice calmed him enough and he fell asleep on her shoulder. 'That is right, my treasure.' Her voice softened and she felt all looks concentrated on her. 'I think he is fine now.' She looked up at Peter.

'I can see.' He nodded and leaned back on his chair. Claire felt his mood changed completely and looked at him strangely. Now he looked sad and he tried to hide that from her. Claire frowned, knowing that something in her father's word had touched him. She knew what exactly and narrowed his eyes.

'I'm happy by the way.' She spoke slowly and stared at her parents. 'I'm not living in lie anymore and I'm with the man that I love. I have one healthy son and I can feel the love around me.'

'But…' Nathan frowned.

'I thought that you already accepted the thought of Peter and me, living together.' Claire looked at her parents. 'I thought that you could at least try to support me. I know that it is hard for you, but I want to be happy. If you do not like it, then… ' Claire swallowed hard. 'I've made my choice! I'm sorry, but I'll always choose life with him, instead of life full with lies!'

'I'll support you.' Heidi looked at her daughter. 'I want you to be happy; Claire and I can see that you are happy now. I'll stand by you!'

'Thanks, mom.' Claire tried to smile.

'I still think that's too early!' Nathan murmured.

'You'll always think the same, Nate.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'Now it is her age, then you're gonna find out something else.'

'It's not true!'

'It is!' Peter tilted his head. 'But I can't blame you. She'll always be your daughter.'

'You have to understand, Pete.' Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah, that's what we're doing!' Claire frowned instead. 'We always understand the others! And who is going to understand us?'

'You started this Claire! You shouldn't start it at all!' Nathan looked at his daughter.

'And we're keep talking about that, Nathan!' Heidi placed hand on his shoulder. 'We talk about it every time and I think that's enough!'

'What?' Nathan frowned at her.

'Peter is right, honey.' She spoke softly. 'You're never going to accept this marriage. Claire is your daughter and you love her. Now let her be happy, okay? You want her to be happy. I know that, because I want her to be happy too.'

'I'll never understand this.' Nathan shook his head. 'I'm still trying and I know that they are not related, but I still can't.'

'I know, Nate.' Peter wrapped one arm around Claire's shoulders and she leaned on him. Joshua had fallen asleep in her arms. 'I know that it's hard for you to accept it, but I really want to make her happy. I know that it does not matter to her, but I want to do this. I want her to wear my ring on her finger, and I want her to be mine officially. Let me do this! Let us be happy for once.'

Nathan looked at them and could not stop the thought how good they looked next to each other and with their son. They looked like real family and Nathan realized that they were a family and this was only something that could make it official. He looked at Heidi and saw her smile towards him. He then looked at his daughter and saw her look towards her son in her arms. Claire had told him that she was going to do this with or without his support. Nathan knew that she would keep her word. If he wanted to be part of her life and the life of his brother, Nathan had to accept that marriage. He sighed and nodded.

'Okay.'


	78. Chapter 78 The choice of the heart

_**Chapter 78**__** The choice of the heart **_

Heidi and Nathan came back home in full silence. They were still shocked from the news of Peter and Claire's wedding. Although they had showed their support, it was still difficult to accept that news.

'So… they are going to marry, huh?' Nathan sat on the bed and watched Heidi put on her nightgown.

'Yes, they are going to marry.' She answered quietly and sat on the other side of the bed.

'Damn! I'm feeling like an actor in some trash movie right now!' Nathan cursed and leaned back on the bed. Heidi lay close to him.

'This is not a movie. I wish it was, but it's not.' She shrugged.

'You are so calm.' He looked at her with confusion. 'How?'

'I'm still trying to accept that idea.' Heidi sighed and looked up at her husband. 'Honestly, I don't know what to think about this. The only thing I know is that if we don't support them, we could lose them both.'

'And they are not related! Not related! Can you imagine?' Nathan ran fingers though his hair. 'I wonder who is not from the family!'

'They both are, Nathan!' Heidi frowned. 'They grew up together!'

'That didn't stop them, right?' Nathan frowned. 'Joshua is living proof of that.'

'He is cute, isn't he?' Heidi's voice softened and Nathan crooked his face.

'Sure… granny.'

'We have to tell Monty and Simon about him.' Heidi lowered her voice. 'We can't just keep hiding this from them.'

'We have to make sure first!'

'Make sure about what?' Heidi frowned. 'Peter and Claire are going to marry and Joshua is their son.'

'I know, but I want to make sure about the other results.' Nathan shrugged. 'We have to find a way to explain this to them. It's going to be hard.'

'I know.'

'I mean, Peter and Claire's relationship is against every rule that we taught them.' Nathan crossed arms before his chest. 'It is… It was wrong! See? Even I'm confused!'

'Okay then.' Heidi nodded. 'We are going to wait until the results. Then we have to tell them.'

'And what about the wedding?' Nathan looked at his wife. 'Do you think that we have to tell the family about it?'

'You really want to tell your mother and your father about it?' Heidi frowned. 'Nathan, Angela tried to steal Joshua from his parents. Claire still has nightmares about that and Peter does not want even to talk to her! I am not going to talk about your father here. Peter has problems with him as long as I remember.'

'I get the point!' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'We won't tell them!'

'That's right!' Heidi snuggled in him. 'We won't!'

'And since when we have to protect Peter and Claire?' Nathan murmured and placed his hand on her hip.

'We care about them, Nathan. We want them to be happy and since it's legal now…'

'I know.' Nathan smiled and kissed his wife. 'What I could've done without you?'

'Well, you have to be grateful that I'm here.' Heidi sank into his hug and giggled when he kissed her.

Peter and Claire were lying on their own bed. He had wrapped arm over her waist and she had snuggled at him. They were awake, despite the late hour. Claire sighed and placed hand over Peter's one. She slid her fingers between his and felt his lips touched the back of her head.

'You have to sleep.' She whispered. 'You have to go to work tomorrow.'

'I know, but I can't sleep.' He shrugged and Claire turned around to look at him. He looked sad again.

'What are you thinking?' she asked carefully.

'Um… nothing.' Peter reached out and touched her face.

'You are lying to me again!' Claire frowned. 'What is it Peter? What makes you so sad all of a sudden?'

'Nate was right you know?' He whispered. 'I stole your youth. You should have a life!'

'I have a life and I cannot believe that we are going to talk about this again!' Claire sighed with annoyance. 'We talked about this, baby. You gave me choice and I chose you and our son! When are you going to realize that I'm happy with you and our little boy?'

'If you could've changed this, would you?' Peter asked her seriously and Claire felt frustration.

'Stop with this thoughts, okay?' She hissed and sat on the bed. He sat close to her. 'I told you that I'm happy! You are making me happy and I wouldn't change anything even if I could!'

'I'm feeling guilty sometimes, you know?' Peter shrugged and Claire took his hand in hers.

'I know that you still want what is the best for me. I know that you want to see me happy and I appreciate that you are leaving the choice to me. You are right when you are saying that this is my life and I have to decide. I made my choice! Look at me!' She insisted and his eyes laid on her. 'I'm happy!' She smiled and suddenly all the frustration went away. 'Remember when you told me that I could have an abortion and then I could live my life as I want it?' Peter nodded at her question. 'I was so confused then and you probably knew that, but you left me to decide. I would never forget that! That made me looked at you in different way. You were ready to sacrifice your happiness for me. That makes me love you even more!'

'I wanted what is the best for you, but I wanted you to deicide that!' Peter crooked his face in attempt of a smile. 'The truth is that I was confused as mush as you.'

'You looked better than me.' Claire smiled softly.

'One had to be the stronger.' Peter shrugged and tilted his head. 'Besides, the body is yours. You are the one, who has to make that choice.'

'And now we are here, because of my choice, so stop worrying!'

'Forgive me, but Nathan really made me think about that.' Peter wrapped arm around her shoulders and Claire snuggled in him.

'I know that he is capable of that.' Claire sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'He is my father after all.'

'What if he is not your real father?' Peter asked her suddenly and Claire looked up at him. 'What if Nathan is not my brother? Then what? How we should act on this? I mean, we are not related and that is good for us and for Joshua.' Peter looked at the crib. His son was sleeping there peacefully. His son… Peter smiled lightly. 'Maybe it's better for Joshua. However, how can we have to act on this?'

'I don't think that we have to react on this at all.' Claire spoke carefully. 'I think that nothing has to change here. He is still your brother and my father no matter what. We don't share the same blood, but that can't change our past.'

'I see.' Peter's face darkened. 'Someone is responsible for this, Claire. Someone has to pay!'

'You are scaring me right now!' Claire looked at him strangely. There was something different in his eyes. It was the same look when someone was trying to hurt her. Peter was ready to fight for her.

'It's okay Claire.' He tried to smile. 'I'll make sure that whoever it is, it'll pay!'

'I don't want you to get hurt, baby.'

'I won't beautiful and I'm still here. I promised you that, remember?' Peter sank into her eyes and Claire felt the love. His emotions had changed. Now he was the same as before and looked at her with love. Now he was not the fierce protector. He was just the man who loved her more than he loved himself.

'We have to understand the results first.' Claire relaxed under his look and felt his lips covering hers.

'And we have to get married second.'

'Huh.' Claire yelped from surprise when he pushed her onto the bed.

'Yeah.' He whispered and he kissed her again.

'And maybe we could have one more Joshua as third.' She whispered close to his mouth and he pulled back.

'What?' His eyes widened. 'It's too soon Claire.'

'Well, let's just say that it'll happen someday.' She shrugged and clasped hands at the nape of his neck. Peter looked at her with confusion.

'I want you to have a choice Claire! You could pick any college and graduate.'

'Shush!' Claire pulled him closed and her lips almost touched his. 'Just kiss me now and do not think about anything, okay?'

'But…'

'We can talk later!' Claire buried fingers in his head and heard his sigh. 'Kiss me now…' She whispered and he did a lot more than just a kiss.


	79. Chapter 79 Don’t mess with me

_**Chapter 79**__** Don't mess with me **_

When Joe walked into the lab in the next morning, he saw pure devastation. Everything was one giant mess. It looked like someone was looking for something.

'Damn!' He cursed and was careful where to step. Then he saw a body, lying behind the turned table. He rushed to there and saw Mohinder Suresh, lying over his face. Joe checked his pulse and just then, he turned him around on his back.

'Mohinder!' He called the Indian doctor, but froze when he saw his face. It was all in bruises. Somebody had beaten him hard. He did not wake up and just lay there. 'Damn it!' Joe cursed again and dialed Peter's number. He knew that his friend had to work today.

'Yeah.' Peter called him.

'Peter? Where are you?' Joe realized that he sounded panicked, but in fact – he was. 'Something terrible happened!'

'I'm coming!' Peter hung up the phone and just then, Joe realized that he had not told him where he was. Just when Joe dialed him again, Peter pushed the front door of the Lab and rushed in.

'You are quick!' Joe frowned, but Peter did not give him any attention. He frowned too and knelt close to Mohinder, checking his pulse.

'What happened?' He asked and reached out for the inside phone.

'I don't know. I came here first this morning and saw him like this!' Joe looked around with confusion. 'I don't know what had happened!'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and called for help in the Lab. He hung up the phone and then looked at his friend. 'I want you to calm down now and stay here while they looked around. See if there is something that is missing, okay?'

'What about my patients?'

'Do you have anything emergency today?' Peter tilted his head.

'No, I don't, but…'

'Then stay here. Say that it was robbery and your friend was here by accident.'

'Peter…'

'Just do what I said, okay?' Peter frowned and Joe nodded.

'Good.' He narrowed his eyes and saw few nurses rushing into the Lab with stretcher. He nodded at Joe and helped them, put Mohinder on it. They rushed down to the emergency and Peter followed them with frowned look on his face.

An hour later, Mohinder had settled in his own room with some IV's attached to his arms. They had found some burning marks on his skin and now, his whole chest had wrapped up in bandages. Peter looked at his file and narrowed his eyes towards it. It was absolutely intentional beating. He could see the wounds covering his friend's body. Mohinder was still in unconsciousness. They had put some medications in his IV; otherwise, the pain could be unbearable.

Peter frowned and walked out of the room. He saw Joe, standing in the middle of the hallway. He did not look any better. Peter went to him and buried hands in the pockets of his white overall.

'Well?' He tilted his head. 'What is the news? What is missing?'

'They said that nothing's missing, but…' Joe scratched his neck. 'Peter, I couldn't see the DNA samples of your brother and sister-in-law.'

'The samples?' Peter clenched his jaw and his eyes glowed dangerously. 'They were looking for the samples?'

'I just told you that I couldn't find them.'

'I think I know who did it!' Peter growled. 'Damn! I think I know and I don't like that!' He pulled his phone out of his pocked and dialed his brother. 'Hallo, Nathan?'

'Yes?' Nathan's voice was sleepy and Peter almost felt sorry for waking him up.

'I'm so sorry Nate.' Peter made short pause. 'I have to see you as son as you can!'

'I'll be there in less than an hour.' Nathan answered immediately and hung up the phone.

Peter sighed and looked at his friend again. He put the phone back in his pocket.

'You are sure that is the only thing that missing?'

'Yes.' Joe nodded. 'Mohinder called me last night to be here early in the morning. He told me that he has to tell me something important about these samples.'

'He wanted to tell you something? What?'

'I don't know!' Joe frowned. 'But he sounded confused on the phone. I think it was something that he didn't expect it.'

'Huh!' Peter looked at his friend. 'I think that I might know who did it.'

'You know?' Joe looked surprised.

'Oh, come on, Joe! Look the only thing missing here and you'll figure out by yourself!' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Then Mohinder called you about the samples…'

'Peter Petrelli.' Peter heard the well-known voice and turned around.

'Matt Parkman?' He frowned. 'We meet again.'

'I wish it was in better circumstances.' Matt nodded and stopped closer to Peter. 'You work here? Have you seen or heard anything?'

'You are playing the good detective again?' Peter smirked when Matt tried to read his mind. Peter blocked him with a smile and Parkman shook his head in pain.

'Hey! Are you okay?' Joe rushed to help him, but Peter put up his hand and stopped his friend.

'Detective Parkman is fine. He just needs to learn how to use his mouth, instead of his head.'

'That hurt, Petrelli!' Matt frowned and looked up at Peter. 'Was it necessary?'

'What are you two talking about?' Joe looked confused.

'It's nothing.' Peter looked back at Joe. 'I'll call you back later.'

'But…'

'Bye, Joe.' Peter nodded and his friend walked away. Then he looked back at Matt Parkman and his smirk faded. 'We have to talk.'

'I agree, but promise me not to use that over me again!' Matt snapped.

'Try to use your mouth and talk with me. You can't beat me in this mind games and you know that. Why you're even trying?'

'Sorry.' Matt murmured and Peter smiled again.

'What?'

'I won't say that again!' Matt snapped. 'So, what can you tell me about this?' He nodded at the Mohinder's room. 'You are his doctor, right?'

'I can tell you only that this was intentional!' Peter frowned and sat on the near bench. Matt followed him.

'How could you know?' Matt narrowed his eyes.

'I just know.' Peter shrugged. 'You have to find the rest of it alone.'

'But you know who did it?' Matt tilted his head.

'I know.' Peter nodded.

'And you won't tell me?' Matt frowned even more. 'I could arrest you for this.'

'You could try, but then you have to hide very deep from me.' Peter said that with perfectly normal voice. He was sure in his powers and he knew how to use them.

'And why you can't tell me?'

'I'm sorry, but you can't know that!' Peter tilted his head.

'Peter!' He heard Claire's voice and turned around to see Claire, running to him. Her face scared him. He saw her holding Joshua and got off the bench immediately. 'You have to help him, Peter! Please!' She cried and his blood ran cold.

'Why? What happened?' Peter saw the pale face of his son. His eyes had closed and his mouth was open. 'Claire!'

She placed him crying in his hands and Peter rushed to the emergency. Claire followed him.

'I don't know! I don't know what happened!' She cried. 'He was fine when I fed him, but when I put him on his crib, he started crying and… and he could not breathe!'

Peter closed his head to his son's face.

'He can now.' He announced quietly, but placed him on the stretcher and called for help.

They pushed him away, because they knew about his connection with the boy. Peter had to wait with Claire in the hallway. He wrapped arms around her small body and held her while she was crying.

'My baby, Peter.' She sobbed. 'Our baby… What if something happens to him?'

'Shush.' He cradled her in his arms and his hand rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. 'He'll be alright. He'll be fine, you'll see.'

'Your son?' Matt's voice interrupted him and Peter looked at the young detective. He looked shocked. 'You have son with your…'

'Not now!' Peter frowned.

'But…'

'I said, not now!' He snapped and Matt listened to him. He still looked shocked, but honestly, Peter did not care about that now. His only thought was for his son and he could only hope that Joshua would survive this.

'I should've been more careful.' Claire sobbed. 'I left him out of my sight only for five minutes! What if he gulped something? What if I…'

'Stop blaming yourself, beautiful.' Peter tried to keep his voice steady. Claire needed his strength now. 'It is not your fault! We don't know what happened.'

'But I had to be with him! I had to keep him safe!' She cried and her body shook in his arms. 'My baby! I am his mother! I have to protect him!'

'Calm down, Claire. Calm down now.' Peter continued rubbing her back and she sobbed in his arms.

Few minutes later, the door of the emergency opened and one of Peter's colleagues walked out from there. He went straight to Peter and Claire.

'Your son is good now. He is resting and soon you can take him home.' He answered at theirs puzzled looks.

'What was wrong with him?' Claire sniffed. She still was in Peter's arms.

'I think that he inhaled some gas.' The doctor rubbed his chin.

'Gas?' Peter frowned. 'What kind of gas?'

'We'll tell you when we'll find out.' The doctor nodded and walked back into the ER. Peter narrowed his eyes after him.


	80. Chapter 80 What went wrong

_**Chapter 80 What went wrong **_

Joshua was still inside of the ER. Peter held Claire in his arms and she sobbed quietly. That was more from the relief. She had fisted his white overall and her head rested on his chest. He rubbed her back calmingly and she felt good to be hold by him like that. That was how Nathan found them.

He rushed though the corridor and stopped just few feet away from them.

'Peter?' He called him quietly and his brother looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Joshua.' Peter answered simply.

'What?' Nathan really looked concerned. 'What happened to him?'

'He inhaled some gas and couldn't breathe.'

'Oh no!' Nathan frowned too. 'How is he now? What gas?'

'He is fine, but we still don't know.' Peter felt her stirred in his arms.

'I have to hug him.' Claire sniffed and looked up at him with her big green eyes. 'He needs me and he is there all alone.'

'Soon, _beautiful_.' Peter tried to smile. 'You'll hug him soon. I promise.'

Claire just nodded and her head lay back on his chest. Peter looked at Nathan.

'Someone broke the lab last night and took your samples.' He spoke quietly and threw one look at Matt. He was sitting on the bench and watching them carefully. Peter nodded at his brother to come closer and lowered his voice. 'I think that someone do not want us to know the truth.'

'You are right.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'But who might be?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Peter frowned.

'Ma or dad?' Nathan frowned too. 'Oh, come on Peter!'

'Mother tried to steal Joshua from me!' Peter snapped quietly. 'Dad turned out to be alive and you surprisingly found our previous DNA results in his room! Maybe they both are in!'

'Whatever they are, they are our parents, Peter!' Nathan frowned even more.

'Why'd you think that I didn't tell him?' Peter nodded at Matt. 'I have to understand and be sure first. They can't lie to me and they know it!'

'Be careful, little brother!' Nathan nodded.

'I'm not going anywhere now.' Peter kissed Claire's head and she snuggled in him. He felt her stop crying, but she still held onto him. 'Our son is in danger and I can't leave her in this way.'

'She is in shock.' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'What gas did you say?'

'They still don't know.' Peter shrugged, but just then, he saw his colleague, walked out of the ER again. Claire snapped her head towards him.

'How is he, doctor?' She asked with trembling voice. 'When I can see him?'

'Your son is alright.' The old doctor smiled. 'Few nurses already prepared him and you could take him any minute now.'

'That's good.' Claire leaned back on Peter and he grabbed her arms.

'What is the gas?' Peter asked seriously. 'Did you find it?'

'I think that it's chloroform.' The doctor turned serious.

'What? Are you sure?' Peter looked at him strangely.

'Yes. I am sure, but I do not know how it happened. I mean, it can be lethal for small children.' He looked confused.

'We'll find out about that.' Peter frowned. 'Thank you for all this.' He nodded and his colleague nodded back, walking away. Just then, few nurses walked out from the ER. They pushed one stretcher and Peter could see his son laying there. Claire rushed to him and bent over to touch his small face.

'Hey.' She sang and took him in her arms. 'Don't scare mommy like that again, okay?'

Joshua cooed something and the nurses smiled at that picture. One of them nodded at Claire to follow her and she looked back at Peter.

'Go.' He tried to smile. 'You have to fill some forms. I'll be here.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and followed the nurse.

'Can you tell me now how can you have a child with your niece?' Matt came closer to Peter He frowned at him. 'I thought that you are different.'

'She is not his niece!' Nathan snapped. 'And who are you to talk to him like that?'

'I'm Detective Matt Parkman.' Matt narrowed his eyes towards Nathan. 'What are you talking about? I thought that she is your daughter!'

'This is family stuff!' Peter snapped and took Matt's attention. 'The thing is that we are not related, but even if we were, you are no one to judge us!'

'He is right!' Nathan tilted his head. 'And what are you doing here?'

'They called me to investigate the lab here.' Matt frowned again and tried to read Nathan's mind, but unfortunately, for him, Peter was here. The signal was so loud that his ears rang and he grabbed his head. 'Damn you!'

'Yeah, I know. This is too bad for you.' Peter frowned too. 'But you have to understand that this is my brother here.'

'Yeah. I can understand.' Matt frowned and shook his head. 'Excuse me, but I have to take some Aspirin for my head now.'

'Sure.' Peter mocked him and watched him as he walked away. Then his face faded and he looked back at his brother. His eyes glowed. 'I think that someone tried to steal Joshua again.'

'What?' Nathan hissed. 'Peter, are you sure?'

'He inhaled chloroform.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'Someone was there, in his room while Claire was gone. Someone tried to put him to sleep so he could not make any noise and then take him away!'

'Peter…'

'That's why his mouth was open.' Peter cursed and turned around, hitting the near wall. His bones cracked, but then healed quickly. However, Nathan could see the blood all over his fist. 'I'm going to find out who it was! I swear! And then he or she has to pay!'

'You are thinking that mother can do this?'

'I don't know, but when I do – someone would suffer!'

Nathan did not say anything. He just watched his little brother and could not stop the thought of how right he sounded. He was hurt, because of his son. He had seen Claire's pain and Nathan knew that it was more than enough for him. Nathan sighed, knowing that he could not stop Peter now. Nobody could.

He saw Peter calling to his colleague and then taking off his white overall. Nathan did not have to ask when he saw Sean walking out from the elevator. He looked worried and went straight to his friend.

'I am going to take your shift, do not worry.' He told Peter and took his overall.

'Thanks, I owe you this.' Peter tried to smile.

'Oh please. I'm your friend, right?' Sean patted his shoulder. 'Just make sure that they are okay.

I will call Mel. She'll come and help you later if you need something.'

'Thanks.' Peter nodded at his friend. 'Claire should be here any minute.'

'Okay.' Sean nodded again. 'Take care now.'

'Bye.' Peter nodded at him and Sean rushed for the elevator again. He just nodded at Nathan and hid inside of the cage. 'It's good to have friends.' Peter murmured under his nose and Nathan patted his shoulder.

'And you just realize that?'

'Yeah.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'Sad, huh?'

'I know.' Nathan frowned.

'Peter?' They saw Claire coming closer to them. She was holding Joshua in her arms and he was resting his head on her shoulder. 'We are ready.' She smiled and he smiled too.

'Okay.' Peter nodded and touched her arm. 'Let's go home.'

When they were back at the apartment, Claire went to put Joshua on his seat. Peter and Nathan sat in the living room.

'So, what are you going to do now?' Nathan asked his brother while Claire was out of the room.

'I'm not going to leave her in this condition.' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'She is in shock right now.'

'She is scared.' Nathan frowned.

'Can you blame her?' Peter stared at his brother. 'First my mother tried to steal him. Now this?'

'You are scared too.' Nathan leaned back on his armchair.

'I am furious and you don't have any idea how much!' Peter snapped. 'Do not tell Claire about that the chloroform. She does not have to worry! I'll take care for that by myself!'

'But Peter…'

'Here we are.' Claire came back, holding Joshua's seat. He was lying there and looked around with curiosity. She sat close to Peter and placed the seat on the table. 'I won't miss him out of my sight now.' She spoke quietly with trembling voice and Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He felt in the same way.


	81. Chapter 81 What a kiss can do

_**Chapter 81**__** What a kiss can do**_

Claire left the brothers alone and went to take care for Joshua. Peter changed his expression immediately. His face faded and his features darkened. Nathan stared at him with concern. Peter was furious and he had not lied to him.

'I think you have to calm down a bit.' Nathan spoke quietly.

'Why?' Peter snapped and looked at his brother. 'They attacked my family and I have to stay here and do nothing?'

'I'm not saying this!' Nathan snapped back. 'Just be careful!'

'I was careful up until now and look what happened!' Peter got off the couch and crossed the room. He stood by the window and looked at his brother. 'I can't take it anymore! I have to do something!'

'I know that you are angry Peter, but please…' Nathan tried again.

'No!' Peter hissed. 'My patience is over!'

'Think about Claire…'

'What the Hell do you think I'm doing now?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I could live with the stealing samples in the Lab. We could have new. But this?' Peter clenched his fists. 'They attacked my son!'

'You are not sure.' Nathan frowned.

'The Hell I am!' Peter went to his brother and he got off to face him. 'We don't have chloroform here. Why would we?'

'But…'

'Someone tried to steal him or kill him with this!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Someone with ability similar to mine. Claire would notice otherwise.'

'She would never let something happens to her son!' Nathan shook his head.

'I know and that person probably knows that too.'

'What person?' Claire had showed up by the door of the bedroom. She looked at them with confusion. 'What happened?'

'Nothing!' Peter tried to smile, but he knew that she would understand that he was lying. She was very sensitive when it came to him.

'You are hiding something from me?' She rose up her eyebrows.

'No.'

'I think you do.' She tilted her head, but did not leave her place by the door. Peter knew that she was afraid to leave Joshua alone even for one moment. 'Why are you lying to me?'

'Claire he…' Nathan tried, but Claire shot him one look and he stopped abruptly. He would not do that usually. She was his daughter after all, but not now. Now he was a mother and she was acting like one.

'I don't want you to worry about more than you actually do!' Peter frowned and turned his back to her. Nathan saw Claire clenched her fists and prepared for another arguing.

'Don't act like I'm not here or like this has nothing to do with me!' She hissed and Peter turned around to look at her. 'Joshua is my son too and if there is something that I need to know about him, you have to tell me now!'

'There is nothing you have to know, Claire!' Peter snapped and saw her narrowed her eyes.

'I think that you are lying to me again!' She went to him, but left the door open. Nathan could see the boy's crib from his place. 'Why are you doing this, Peter?'

'I am not…'

'Stop it!' She hissed and grabbed his arm. Peter avoided her eyes. 'I know that you're trying to protect me and I know that you don't want me to feel fear, but I'm scared! I'm scared already!'

'I know.' Peter lowered his voice.

'Then quit with these secret games and tell me the truth! What is going on here?' Claire placed hand on his face and forced him to look at her.

'I just told you that everything is fine!' Peter snapped stubbornly and Claire got even angrier.

'It's about our son! I know that it is about him! What are you hiding from me? What?'

'Damn it Claire!' He hissed. 'Stop with this, okay? I'll make sure that everything would be fine!'

'No!' Claire hissed too, but he saw her eyes turned wet with tears. 'Peter, please! Tell me!'

He sighed and his hand touched her face. His thumb skimmed over her cheekbone and he knew that he was going to hurt her if he told her his suspicions. However, he did not have right to lie to her either.

'I think that someone tried to kill or kidnap Joshua.' Peter spoke quietly.

'What?' Her hand dropped from his face. 'What are you talking about? I was here all along! I left him only for five minutes!' She frowned. 'There is no way that someone could…'

'Maybe it's someone like me!' Peter looked at her face. 'Think about it Claire! Chloroform is not something that we have here! How Joshua could inhaled it?'

'But Peter…'

'He is right you know.' Nathan frowned. 'It's an old method, used for abduction.'

'Oh no!' Claire covered her mouth and looked at Peter with fear in his eyes. 'No!'

He wrapped arms around her and looked up at his brother. Nathan had frowned. He had his own suspicions, but none of them was good. He saw his brother, trying to calm down Claire and thought about the possible solution. If he was right, the lives of many people were in danger.

'I'm not going to kill them!' Peter snapped and Nathan frowned.

'You have to stop reading people's minds, Pete! It's not appropriate!' Nathan hissed.

'I'm just telling you that I'm not going to kill them, but if I find out that they have something common with all this, someone is going to pay!'

'What are you talking about?' Claire looked up to his face. Peter just narrowed his eyes. 'Peter! What are you thinking?'

'I think about certain someone, who tried to take our son before!' Peter watched her carefully and saw how her face changed.

'No!' Claire pulled back and Peter released her. 'You're thinking about my grandmother? So it's her fault that Joshua was…'

'On the other hand, you were her though the whole time.' Peter interrupted her. 'You said that you left Joshua only for five minutes. He inhaled that gas in that time.'

'Yeah, so?'

'So the person, who tried to do this, has to be someone with ability close to mine.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'We all know that my mother has only her ability to dream the future.'

'This is not something that she could use in this case.' Nathan shrugged.

'On the other hand, I'm not sure about dad.' Peter frowned even more. 'I know that his ability is similar to mine, but what he could win if Joshua disappears?'

'You aren't his favorite.' Claire was still trying to realize that someone had tried to hurt her son. 'Maybe he was trying to hurt you?'

'By using my son?' Peter snapped. 'He must've been very sick of using him!'

'And he is our father!' Nathan interrupted him.

'And he beat him!' Claire snapped angrily. 'You forget about that?'

'It was long ago, Claire.' Peter spoke quietly and touched her arm. 'Let go.'

'No!' Claire clenched her fists. 'He hurt you and marked your whole life and you what me to let this go?'

'Claire…' Nathan tilted his head.

'You know what? I've heard enough!' She hissed. 'You just said that someone tried to hurt my son! I don't know if that someone will try to do it again, but I'm sure that I won't let it!'

'What are you going to do?' Peter lowered his voice.

'I'm going to prepare!' Claire nodded and Peter stared at her.

'No!' He had read her mind. 'I won't let you do this!'

'I want to!' She snapped. 'I have to protect my son and if this is the only way…'

'I said no!' Peter snapped and grabbed her wrists. 'You know that it could be dangerous!'

'I don't care!'

'I care, damn it!' He hissed and closed her face. 'I won't let you turn into a killer!'

'What?' Nathan almost yelled, but nobody paid attention to him.

'I have to be able to protect our son, Peter!' Claire did not look scared. She looked even calm. 'I can't do it otherwise!'

'Claire!' Nathan hissed and she finally looked at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'She wants to have a gun! I won't let her!' Peter answered instead. He looked even furious than before.

'So you won't let me to have a gun here, but you are willing to stand against that person alone?' Claire looked at him back.

'I can do that!' He hissed.

'No you can't do that!' Claire tried to free herself, but he did not let her. 'You can't do that alone, damn it! He is my son too!'

'I know, but you have to understand…'

'No!' She burst into tears. 'No, damn it! No! Do not try to make me understand! My child almost died in my hands and you want me to understand this!'

'I don't want you to get hurt!'

'I can't get hurt! I can't…' Claire was on a verge of the emotional crisis and Peter felt that. He knew that she was close and he knew how to calm her. He did not think of his brother when he actually did it. Nathan had never seen them kissing before. Peter thought that it would be too awkward and could only make Nathan and Heidi to suffer. He did not care now. His only thought was for Claire. Therefore, he kissed her.


	82. Chapter 82 To hit the right place

**_Chapter 82 To hit the right place_**

Peter grabbed her face and kissed her furiously until she did not calm under his lips. When he finally pulled back, her lips had swollen. However, she had stopped crying and now she looked little dizzy. Peter wrapped arms around her and she stirred, closing her eyes. He closed his too.

Nathan was in shock. He just looked at them and did not know what to do. Peter and Claire had not kissed in front of him before. Well, he knew that they had done more than kissing, considering their son. However, they had not done it before him. Now he could see them acting as a real couple and was not sure what he had to do.

'It's okay Nate!' Peter interrupted his thoughts and Nathan looked at his brother. 'It's okay to feel like this!'

'This is confusing!' Nathan snapped. 'I don't know what to do now!'

'About what?' Claire had pulled together and now she looked at her father.

'About… this.' Nathan waved at them.

'About us?' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'Or about the kiss?'

'Everything.' Nathan mumbled, but they heard him.

'I had to do something to calm her.' Peter shrugged.

'You could've slapped her.' Nathan frowned.

'What?' Claire frowned. 'Dad! Are you serious?'

'I hope he's not.' Peter tilted his head. 'Because… no wait!' He smiled. 'You are blushing!'

'No! I'm not!' Nathan growled.

'I've never seen you blushing.' Peter teased him.

'Very funny!' Nathan coughed.

'It is.' Peter tilted his head. 'You are scarlet my friend!'

'Peter.' Claire called him and he turned around just to see her blushing too. 'Stop it please.'

'Okay…' Peter laughed lightly and rubbed Claire's arm. 'I'm sorry, okay?'

'I don't mind.' Claire blushed furiously. Just then, they heard Joshua crying and she went to see her son.

Peter shook his head and looked back at Nathan. He was with his usual blank face again. Peter read his thoughts and frowned. He did not like them.

'You're seriously thinking that I'm going to hurt our parents?'

'Damn you, Peter!' Nathan growled. 'Stop reading my mind!'

'Sorry, I can't help it!' Peter frowned even more. 'However, you are partly right to worry about them. Dad in particular!'

'Dad?' Nathan tilted his head. 'I know that you two have unfinished business between each other, but…'

'I have a reason to think that he is responsible for the Lab.' Peter interrupted him. 'If I'm right, we're going to have some serious talk! If I am right, then he is hiding something really serious!'

'Don't you think that you are overreacting a bit?' Nathan frowned. 'You think dad as a villain!'

'Isn't he?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'He is hiding something Nate! I'm not sure what it is or is there something about those samples, but he is here for something!'

'Look, I can agree that he is not here without a reason, but this?' Nathan ran fingers through his hair. 'Are you serious?'

'I am serious and I am telling you that if he has something to do with that… let us just says that there is going to be a problem.'

'You are going to… kill him?' Nathan lowered his voice. In this particular moment, he was not sure that he knew his brother. Peter looked so distant now, so dangerous and Nathan thought him as a stranger.

'And who told you that he could die?' Peter asked him with flat voice.

Nathan stirred from his voice. Now he was sure. This was not his brother. This was some new version of him. It was a version that he did not want to mess about. Peter stared at him and Nathan was sure that he was reading him mind again. However, he did not say a word about that this time. Nathan tilted his head and stared at him back.

'This is dangerous Pete.'

'I know, but who told you that I'm not?' Peter even smiled and his brother winced with that smile.

When Claire came out of the bedroom, she saw that her father was already gone. Peter was sitting on the couch and looking through the window. His eyes had narrowed and he had pensive look on his face. Claire hesitated for one second, but then finally went to him. She touched his shoulder and Peter looked up at her. His eyes changed immediately. They softened and Peter pulled her down on his lap. Claire wrapped arms around his neck and he smiled at her. That smile had always melted her heart.

'Are you okay?' She asked him carefully and saw his look fell over her lips.

'I am okay.' He nodded. 'You are fine and Joshua is fine. That's all I need to know.'

'Peter…'

'Kiss me.' He closed his face to hers. 'That's all I need now.'

'But…'

His mouth crashed over hers interrupted her. She just stopped thinking after that and when he took off her clothes, Claire was sure that he was not thinking either. She buried fingers in his hair and fisted it when his lips lowered onto her neck. He pushed her onto the couch and took him just few seconds to take off his clothes. Claire lingered fingers over his bare chest and grasped his shoulders when he rammed in her. She yelped and arched her back towards him.

'I want to feel you Claire.' He buried one of his hands into her hair and fisted it. Claire felt tears in her eyes. Her lips parted, but she did not even make a sound. She needed her breath for that. 'I want to see your eyes, beautiful.' His voice was thick and he tugged her hair, forcing her to look at him. Claire opened her eyes and just then, he pulled out, just to slam into her again.

'Oh… oh fuck!' She hissed. She did not have breath for more. Her eyes widened from the almost unbearable pleasure. It was so intensive that she was not sure how long she was going to handle.

'Good.' His smile should scare her. It was different and animalistic in so many ways, but she was not scared. She could not scare from him. She loved him too much for that. 'You… love me that much?' He moved as he talked and Claire just nodded, trying to close her eyes again. He did not allow her. He tugged her hair again and she looked at his crooked face now. 'You trust me?'

'Yes.' She moaned, feeling close to her peak.

His moves increased and she thought that he was on the verge of hurting her. However, he knew where the boundaries were. He knew when to stop and how much she could take. That made her pleasure even bigger.

'Are you ready?' He groaned and she nodded, trying to close her eyes again. The feeling was too intense. 'No!' Peter grasped her hip with his free hand. 'I want you to look at me!'

'I can't!' She almost cried, but just then, he thrust into her one last time. She screamed in her relief and her eyes widened staring at his face. He crooked his face and followed her, falling over her sweat body.

Claire breathed heavily. Peter had buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could hear his heavy breathing too and smiled with closed eyes.

'I could've hurt you!' He uttered.

'No, you couldn't!' Claire did not even move under him. She could not and honestly, she did not have the strength to do that. Obviously, Peter found some strength in him, because he lay on his back and changed their positions. Now she was on top of him and her head rested on his chest.

'How can you be so sure?' Peter rubbed her back lazily.

'Because I love you and I can trust you.' Claire sighed. 'I told you Peter, you are the only one that could make me feel safe!'

'Well, not safe enough.' He murmured and she noticed the change in his attitude.

'What are you talking about?' She frowned.

'I wasn't strong enough to protect you from what happened today!' He sounded angry and Claire already knew that he felt guilty.

'Don't do this!' She lifted her head up and looked at him. 'This was not your fault!'

'I should've been here! I should've dream or predict all this!' He looked angry.

'You are not superman, Peter!' Claire touched his face.

'I should be!' He hissed. 'Then you won't suffer like you suffered today!'

'I wasn't the only one there.' Claire tilted her head. 'Joshua is your son too.'

'He is so fragile and… damn it!' Peter cursed. 'He is a baby! Why someone would want to hurt him?'

'That someone wanted to hurt us, Peter.' Claire frowned. 'I think that he or she hit the right place.'

'Now, we have to hit back!' Peter stared at her and saw her eyes glowed.

'Yes, we have to!'


	83. Chapter 83 Because I love her

**_Chapter 83 Because I love her_**

Arthur Petrelli stared at the DNA results. His men were quicker this time. Peter had not reached them on time, but it was close. However, now he knew that his son was capable of anything for his precious Claire. Arthur frowned. He could have used this if he were here when it had started. However, he was not sure. Angela had told him that the girl was stubborn and nobody could control her. Arthur looked at the picture on Peter's nightstand. It was a family portrait with Peter and Claire standing before others. Peter had placed hands on Claire's shoulders and she had placed hands over his. They both were smiling. Arthur took the picture and frowned. Apparently, Peter was the only man who could control her. Arthur doubted that his son would let her control him. Peter was weak, but he was strong when he had to.

'Nice thought!' Peter's voice surprised him and Arthur looked up. He saw his son standing by the door. He looked furious and his face was dark.

'What are you doing here?' Arthur hissed and put the photo back on its place. He carefully placed the new DNA result into his pocket.

'What are you doing in my room, dad?' Peter walked towards him. 'Again, I may add.'

'I told you that this stopped being your room in the moment when you ran away with your niece!'

'She is not my niece!' Peter snarled. 'And I wasn't running away with her! Mother tried to kidnapped her and steal my child after that!'

'Yeah, that is Angela's problem.' Arthur tilted his head. 'She is so overprotective over you.'

'She would let me explode and destroyed New York!' Peter tilted his head too. 'I wouldn't call that protection!'

'She knew that you would survive, because of Claire!'

'She would let me kill so many people!'

'That was the plan, Peter!' Arthur glared at his son. 'That was her dream and mine also. Some people had to die for the best of the others.'

'Your dream?' Peter hissed. 'Who are you to tell who has to die and who has to live here?'

'I'm the only stronger one here!' Arthur frowned.

'No, you're not!' Peter hissed again. 'You are not the stronger none and you have to realize that you're not the powerful one either!'

'And who are? You?' Arthur narrowed his eyes.

'I am just a man, trying to live his normal life.' Peter lowered his voice.

'You are not normal my son! As soon as you realize that is better!'

'No! I am normal!' Peter clenched his fists. 'I have normal family. I have a son and a woman, who loves me.'

'You have illegitimate son with a woman, who everybody knows as your niece. Is that normal for you?'

'Why are you doing this?' Peter shook his head. 'Why are you trying to make me feel a monster like you?'

'Because, this is the ugly reality Peter.' Arthur looked at his son.

'This is not my reality dad.' Peter glared at his father.

'What?' Arthur smiled ominously. 'We are living in different realities?'

'No! You are living in different reality!' Peter growled. 'You are the one that don't want to accept the truth!'

'Even if Claire is not your niece, you grew up with her! She was in your family!'

'I didn't grow up with her!' Peter yelled. 'You made sure of that! I have never known her as my niece! I have never felt her in this way!'

'You never felt her as your niece?' Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Well, why you are so overprotective over her?'

'Because I love her!' Peter hissed. 'I've always loved her!'

'Even when she was a child?'

'We were friends then!' Peter looked at his father. 'You was not there, how could you know?' Arthur just smiled, but Peter read his thoughts. 'Mother?' Peter shook his head. 'I should've known.'

'Your mother loves me.' Arthur smiled widely.

'You two are so look alike.' Peter shook his head again.

'Not exactly.' Arthur tilted his head.

'What are you talking about?' Peter frowned.

'You will understand someday.' Arthur smiled secretly.

'You are right. I will.' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'I came here to ask you something.' He said when he opened them.

'What?' His father narrowed his eyes.

'Never mind.' Peter smiled and waved the documents with the DNA results. 'I took back what you stole from me.'

'What?' Arthur looked confused. He rummaged in his pocket, but it was empty. His son smiled at him.

'If you want to play with me dad, you have to know the rules.' Peter tilted his head and closed his eyes, teleporting back to his apartment. He sighed and fell over the couch. The apartment was dark and quiet. Peter was sure that Claire and Joshua were sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. It was too late for his son to be awake.

He closed his eyes and threw the papers onto the table. This whole situation was making him nervous. Yeah, he had played the stronger one before his father, but only he knew what that had cost him. Peter was a man now, but the small scared boy still lived in him. That boy had always wanted his father's love, but he had received nothing instead. That boy had scared of every time his father had pushed him into his office, because he knew what was going to happen. His father was going to beat him again.

'Enough!' Peter hissed and got off the couch. He went straight to his bedroom and saw Claire sleeping on the big bed. Peter smiled and all sad memories went away. This is what it was important.

He took off his clothes and slipped onto the bed, taking Claire in his arms. She sighed and snuggled in him. Peter closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. His father wanted to make him think that his love for Claire was something dirty. Peter frowned, thinking that he had thought the same at the beginning. He thought himself as a pervert in love with his niece. The thing was that he just could not stop. Claire was too important for him. She was in his bloodstream and Peter could not live without her.

One angry cry pulled him out of his thoughts and he felt Claire shifted in his arms. She had heard it too. Nobody could blame her for her sixth sense according to her son. Claire was able to hear his cry even in her sleep.

'Peter?' She whispered drowsily.

'Yeah, beautiful. I'm here.' He kissed the back of her head.

'Good.' She sighed and they heard the angry cry again. Peter could not see her face, but he was sure that she was smiling. 'I have to feed him.'

'Okay.' Peter watched her got off the bed and went to her son. She reached out and took Joshua into her arms.

'Are you hungry, baby?' She sang to him and Peter could not help, but smile. 'Yeah.' She whispered and sat on the bed, rolling down the stripe of her silk nightgown. Joshua stopped crying in the moment he found his source of food. Claire flinched a bit, but then looked back at Peter. He watched her with a pensive look on his face. 'What's wrong?' Claire frowned.

'Nothing, beautiful. Everything is fine.' He tried to smile, but she could tell that he was not honest with her. Claire was able to say that with just one look in his eyes.

'You are lying.' She narrowed her eyes.

'It's not a big deal, Claire.'

'It is. You wouldn't hide it from me otherwise.' She looked down at her son and placed him against her other breast. He continued with his feeding. 'Where have you been tonight?'

'I was to see my father.' Peter told her with a frown.

'Why?' Claire had focused her attention over her son, but she had heard him.

'I wanted to know if he had something in common with the broken lab.' Peter answered her again.

'Well?' Claire placed her son's head on her shoulder and rubbed his small back, until he did not burp.

'He did it.' Peter nodded. 'I was right and the thing is that I'm not surprised of it.'

'How can you be so sure?' Claire got off the bed and placed Joshua in his crib.

'The list with the DNA results is here.' Peter lowered his voice and Claire looked at him with surprise. 'We could look at them when you are ready.'

Claire just looked at him, did not know what to say.


	84. Chapter 84 Her hero and his heroine

_**Chapter 84**__** Her hero and his heroine **_

Claire was numbness. She just watched as Peter opened the list with DNA results. He knees betrayed her and she sat on the couch close to him. He looked at her strangely. His eyes studied her face and he dropped the papers onto his lap. He grabbed her face and he looked at her with all the love he could give it to her. One small crooked smile appeared on his face.

'You don't have to worry about this, okay?' His voice was soft and full with care. That was he after all. That was her Peter. That was her only soul mate in the whole wide world. If she could not trust him, she could not trust to anybody.

'Okay.' Claire answered with trembling voice.

'I want you to know that I don't care for these results.' His thumbs massaged her cheekbones and Claire sank into his eyes. 'I love you and I'll love you no matter what.'

'I know.' Claire nodded and bit her lower lip. 'I don't know what is wrong with me.' She laughed nervously. 'I thought that I'm going to feel relief when all this is finally over, but now I'm scared.'

'You are scared?' Peter tilted his head. 'Why? We knew that we are not related.'

'Yeah, we knew that, but now this? This makes it even more real.' Claire shrugged. 'I'm sorry. This is so childish behavior from me.' She laughed nervously.

'It's okay Claire.' Peter smiled again. 'I'm scared too. I am even terrified, but we have to know. It must be something very important. Hell, my father tried to steal it even.'

'Okay!' Claire released one shaky breath and tried to look brave. 'Let's see it then.'

'Are you sure?' Peter stared at her. She nodded and he nodded back. 'Okay.' He released her face and took the paper in his hands. His fingers trembled, but he opened it and frowned almost immediately.

'What?' Claire placed hand on his forearm and peeked into the paper.

'I can't understand.' Peter murmured and looked at the diagrams with pensive look on his face.

'What you can't understand?' Claire looked at the diagrams, but this was foreigner even for her. 'What it says?'

'It says something that it's impossible.' Peter frowned and looked at the other piece of paper. 'This can't be true!'

'What?' Claire frowned too. 'Peter!'

'Your DNA is not the same as mine and Nathan's.' Peter looked at Claire with confused expression on his face.

'So then… I'm not the real Petrelli?' She swallowed hard and looked back at him. 'Is that it?'

'You are going to be my wife. You are the mother of my son. Allow me to think otherwise.' Peter wrapped his arm over her shoulders. 'You had been raised in this family. You are Petrelli.'

'Yeah, but you get my point.' Claire shrugged.

'Yeah, I get your point and here is the most confusing part.' Peter showed her the other diagram. 'This is the strange part!'

'Huh?' Claire was still in shock. She watched him as he placed the both diagrams onto the table and bent over to look at them. Claire followed his look.

'This.' He pointed the two similar parts at the both diagrams. 'I am not a professional and the genetics is not my strongest part, but this? This is strange.'

'I'm in the dark here!' Claire snapped. 'Could you please tell me what is it in your mind?'

'This is Heidi's DNA.' Peter pointed the first diagram.

'Okay.' Claire lagged the word.

'This is yours DNA.' He pointed the second diagram. 'You notice something?'

Claire bent over the tabled and saw the similar parts Peter talked about before. She nodded, but she was confused. Her face faded even more and she leaned back on the couch. Peter looked at her face and touched her thigh.

'What is that supposed to mean, Peter?' She uttered.

'I don't know beautiful, but if this is true, then Heidi and you share the same DNA.'

'She is… ' Claire lowered her voice. 'She is my real mother?'

'If I'm reading right this thing.' Peter waved at the diagrams. 'That means that Heidi is your biological mother.'

'How this is possible?' Claire's eyes widened. 'I thought that my real mother is dead.'

'I know.' Peter wrapped arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

'Then?' Claire uttered. 'This is so confusing!'

'You are right.' He kissed the top of her head. 'You know what?' He asked her and got off the couch, taking her in his arms. 'We could think about it tomorrow, okay?'

'Yeah.' Her voice was thin.

'We could call Nathan and Heidi and we could talk with them too.' Peter carried her to the bedroom. 'Now we have to sleep. It's been a long day.'

'Yeah.' She repeated and he placed her on the bed, taking his place close to her. She snuggled in him and her forehead touched his bare chest. Peter covered both of them with a sheet and his hand rested on her waist. He heard her sigh.

'Everything will be okay.' Peter rubbed her back. 'You'll see.' She just nodded.

The morning came with the pouring rain. Claire had not slept at all. Her thoughts were full mess and she could not stop thinking about the DNA results. Peter thought the same, but he had not moved all night. He hoped that at least Claire could fall asleep. However, he knew that she was not. He could hear her thoughts.

Joshua's cry made them shiver on the bed and Claire laughed nervously.

'I think that someone is hungry again.'

'Yeah and he needs new diaper.' Peter teased her, hoping that it would lighten her mood. She smiled a bit and got off the bed to take care for their son. Peter watched her and thought how wonderful mother she had become. She was too young of doing this. She could have parties and had fun with her friends. However, Claire had chosen this life and she looked happy with it.

'Here we go.' She sang and took her already clean son in her hands. Peter knew that she loved to take care for him and when he was ready, she just held him in her arms. 'We are ready are we?' Claire looked at his delicate face. 'We could have the bath later. What you think?' Joshua cooed something and she smiled again. 'Yeah, I know that you are alright with this.'

'He hates bath.' Peter crooked his face. Claire laughed and looked at him.

'He hates everything, including water.'

'I think he is scared.' Peter shrugged. 'My mother said that I didn't like the water also.'

'Really?' Claire sat close to him with Joshua in her arms.

'Yeah.' Peter smiled and tickled his son. Joshua laughed. 'I was a bad boy.'

'Well, excuse me, but it's hard for me to believe in this.' Claire rolled her eyes and Peter understood that she was good now. He coughed and went serious.

'I think I should call Nathan and Heidi soon.'

'I think you should.' Claire nodded.

'Don't worry!' Peter lowered his head and kissed her temple. She looked up at him and her face lightened.

'I'm not. I am little scared, but I never worry when I am with you.' She smiled bravely.

'That's my girl!' Peter nodded. His eyes caressed her face and he wondered how hard it was for her. His Claire had been through a lot these months, but she never complained. She even looked stronger than before.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' She blushed under his look.

'How am I looking at you?' He tilted his head.

'With admiration.' She shrugged. 'It's like I did something bigger.'

'Yes you did.' Peter nodded at Joshua in her arms and she followed his look. The small baby looked at her and he had fisted her index finger.

'He is the important here.' Claire smiled softly. 'I haven't done anything.'

'You made it happen.' Peter wrapped arm over her shoulders and she snuggled in him. 'You could have another life without him, but you fought for him.'

'Ah.' She shrugged again. 'You fought for us too, Peter. You are the hero here; I'm just a former cheerleader.'

'And one very brave woman!' He kissed her temple. 'I'm so proud of you, beautiful! I always have and I always will. You were friends first and I think that was the first I saw in you.'

'You said that I was pain in the ass when I was little.' She giggled.

'That's because you always ruined my dates.' He rubbed her arms.

'They were ugly and I just needed you more than them.' She laughed playfully.

'You were a petulant child!' Peter teased her.

'And a very jealous woman now.' She frowned and he was not sure if she was serious or not this time.

'You don't have to be beautiful.' He slid fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. Claire stared at his eyes. 'You know that I love you, right?'

'I know.' Her smile was like a sun to him.

Peter called his brother when Claire walked in the bathroom with Joshua. Nathan promised that he would take Heidi and they would visit Peter and Claire before noon.

When Claire walked out of the bathroom with already bathed baby, she saw Peter staring at the phone in his hand. Her face faded and he sensed the change in her mood. His eyes met hers.

'Are they coming?' Her voice was thick.

'Yes.' Peter nodded. 'They are coming today. Don't worry, beautiful!' She just smiled.


	85. Chapter 85 Father and son

_**Chapter 85**__** Father and son**_

Claire looked nervous and she played with her little son to calm down. She knew that it was childish behavior, but she could not help it. It was still unreal for her. Peter had tried to talk to her and that helped her a lot. However, now he was missing. He went to take Nathan and Heidi.

She was sitting on the couch when she saw them teleported into the room. One nervous smile appeared on her face and she placed Joshua on his seat, placed close to her.

'Hey.' Her voice was quiet and she could not stop the light tremble of it. 'Nice to see you here.'

'Hey Claire.' Nathan nodded at her.

'Why you look so scared?' Heidi rushed to her daughter and Claire got off the couch.

'Mom!' She cried and Heidi wrapped arms around her daughter. She looked at Peter.

'What is going on here?'

'I'll tell you.' Peter nodded. 'I took the results from our father Nate.'

'Well?' Nathan looked at his daughter. 'Why's she so scared?'

'I'm not scared!' Claire sobbed and pulled out of her mother. They sat on the couch. 'I'm still confused.'

'Here are the results.' Peter nodded at the papers on the table. 'I am still trying to figure out how all this could happen.'

'Could you tell us?' Heidi frowned.

'You and Claire share same DNA.' Peter looked at his sister-in-law.

'What?' Nathan looked shocked. 'How is that possible?'

'You mean that Claire is…' Heidi's voice cracked.

'That means that Claire is your biological daughter.' Peter nodded and looked at his brother. 'That was the secret dad didn't want us to know!'

'How is this possible?' Nathan fell on the near chair. 'I thought that…'

'I know!' Peter frowned. 'We all thought the same!'

'My daughter.' Heidi whispered and she lingered her fingertips over Claire's face. 'I thought I've lost her.'

'I'm here mom.' Claire smiled through tears. 'I was always here.'

'Oh my…' Heidi wrapped arms around her and Claire hugged her too.

'That means that I was never had a daughter.' Nathan uttered, but Claire looked at him over her mother's shoulder.

'Yes you have.' Heidi released her from her hug and she went to Nathan. 'You have me. I grew up as your daughter and some DNA results couldn't change that, dad.'

'Yeah.' Nathan tried to smile.

'It's true.' Peter came closer to Claire. 'You've always been her father. You are the only father she knows.'

'And the only father I have.' Claire watched him got off his chair and sank into his hug. 'I love you, daddy.' His whisper brought a light smile on his face. Claire had not called him like that since long time. Peter smiled too and patted his shoulder.

'I think we get very emotional here.' He murmured. 'Do you want something to drink?' He asked Heidi and Nathan.

'I doubt that you have scotch here.' Nathan tried to joke and released Claire from his arms. She smiled nervously.

'No, we don't drink.' She shook her head.

'And it's early.' Peter shrugged. 'But we have coffee?'

'I'm going.' Claire nodded and went into the kitchen. Nathan sat back on his chair. Heidi still was in shock and Peter just stood there with hands in his pockets.

When Claire came back with the tray, the silence was awkward. Peter helped her with the coffees and they sat on the near armchair. Well, Peter sat on it and Claire sat on his lap. He placed hand over her thighs and she leaned her elbow over his shoulder.

'Someone to say something!' Claire finally broke the silence. 'I know that it's awkward and stuff, but my nerves are tense too!'

'The weather is good today.' Peter murmured and that brought light smile on her face.

'Thanks.'

'I'm serious.' He looked up at her. 'Look at the sun. It is so nice and I think that it is going to be one very good day today.'

'Seriously, baby.' Claire brushed her fingers over his cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Well, Peter is right about the weather, but what we are going to do now?' Nathan took their attention.

'We are going to married.' Claire answered instead.

'Yeah, I know that part.' Her father frowned. 'Let's skip it for now, shall we?'

'Okay.' Peter nodded. 'I know what you're thinking, but I don't know.'

'We have to find out who did this!' Heidi snapped. She looked angry. 'Who did this to us all and why. What was the reason?'

'I think that my father has something to do with it.' Peter looked at Heidi. 'But I don't think that he was the only one.'

'I want answers!' Nathan clenched his fist. 'Who did it and why?'

'We all want them Nate, but please keep your voice down?' Peter nodded at the Joshua's seat. 'We just put him to sleep.'

Joshua whined as if he wanted to show his father that he was awake. Peter rolled his eyes and Claire got off her place over his lap. She took her son in her arms, trying to soothe him.

'What's wrong?' She sang and cradled him in her arms. 'Don't worry; mommy and daddy are here now. Shush. It's okay.'

'Look what you've done now?' Peter frowned towards his brother.

'What I've done?' Nathan looked insulted.

'Yes!' His brother nodded. 'He had calmed and you scared him.'

'Shush.' Claire rubbed Joshua's back. He sobbed on her shoulder. 'Your daddy and your grandpa could yell somewhere else!' She frowned against the brothers.

'Sorry.' Nathan blushed and Peter smirked.

'You are scarlet again.'

'Shut up!' His brother snapped.

'You are really good in this.' Heidi looked at her daughter.

'Thanks mom.' Claire smiled and suddenly realized that this was her real mother. She had always felt her in this way.

'He is so cute.' Heidi got off the sofa and went to her. 'Can I hold him?'

'Sure.' Claire nodded. 'Try.' She placed her son in her mother's hands and Joshua burst into tears. 'Hey, hey!' Claire took him back. 'It's okay. I'm here.' She rubbed his small back. 'You don't have to be afraid. This is your granny.'

'Don't take it personal.' Peter called Heidi and she looked at him. 'Joshua is just like this when he is grumpy.'

'He is grumpy?' Heidi looked at her grandson.

'That boy really has a temper.' Nathan rolled his eyes.

'I think he took that from his father.' Claire smiled and looked at Peter. 'I'm sorry, baby.'

'It's okay!' Peter crooked his face.

'So what we are going to do now?' Heidi asked and took Peter's attention.

'It sounds strange, coming from me, but we have to wait.' He frowned. 'I have to understand who else, is part of this.'

'You?' Claire frowned. 'Why you?'

'Because I can.' Peter shrugged.

'We could help.' Nathan coughed. 'You have ability, but you're going to need our help in this. Besides, dad and I live in the same house. I could keep eye on him.'

'And you are sure that he would let you?'

'Why not?'

'He knows that I know the results. He probably knows that you and Heidi know them too.' Peter got off his place and crossed arms before his chest. 'Do you relay expect him to allow you something like this?'

'I know he has ability, Pete!' Nathan frowned. 'I know that he is powerful, but I'm his son. He won't hurt me!'

'I am his son too, Nate!' Peter lowered his voice. 'He hates me!'

'He doesn't hate you, Pete!' Nathan got off his chair too. 'He can't hate his own blood. I know that you two were in bad terms before, but I doubt that he would…' Nathan stopped abruptly.

'He would what?' Peter tilted his head. 'He would hurt me? Hate to disagree with you Nate, but he did that I can't remember how many times!'

'Pete…'

'Do you want to know why?' Peter laughed bitterly. 'Our mother, Nate. She almost died during my labor. Dad hates me for that!'

'What?' Nathan looked shocked.

'Yeah, he told me!' Peter looked at his brother. 'He told me that the last time I went to see him!'

'This is so sad!' Claire came closer to him.

'You know, I think I could understand him.' Peter tilted his head and threw one look at Joshua. He had calmed in her hands. 'I thought about when you were in labor.'

'You could not hate your own son, Peter.' Claire stared at his eyes. 'I know you. You are not like him!'

'I could change things.' Peter stared at her and touched her face. 'He couldn't.'

'You are not like him!' She insisted and her eyes shone with love.


	86. Chapter 86 Boy’s soul

_**Chapter 86**__** Boy's soul **_

_Thirty years earlier_

He was almost here. He was almost in her life.

Angela fisted the wet sheets on her bed and thought about her son, soon to be born. Peter… His name had to be Peter. He was so important. He was going to be very important one day. Her golden boy. She screamed and the pangs possessed her body again. It was so unbearable and she would give up if it were only for her.

'Be strong!' She could hear Arthur screaming somewhere, close to her. She could not see him. The pain was too strong and took all of her strength. She could not remember experiencing this with Nathan. It was so much easier.

'She won't take it any long.' Angela heard the voice of the nurse.

'Sacrifice the baby then!' She heard Arthur's voice. 'I won't lose her! I won't lose my wife!'

'But…' the nurse hesitated.

'Do it!' He growled.

'No!' Angela screamed.

'Do it, or I'll kill you!' Arthur yelled and Angela gathered her final strength. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Don't kill him!' She panted in pain. 'Don't kill him! He has to live!'

'No!' She saw Arthur shaking his head.

'I'm not important!' She gasped. 'He is!'

'Nobody is more important for me than you right now!' Arthur groaned. 'I won't lose you!'

'No!' She closed her eyes and grasped his arm. 'He… has to… live!'

'Ang…'

'My Peter!' Angela tried once again.

'She has to push now!' The doctor screamed.

'Please.' Angela panted, but closed her eyes and pushed with all the strength left in her.

'That's good.' The doctor looked at her pale face. He was not sure that she was going to make it. Angela Petrelli had lost lot of blood through these long hours. She barely had strength to push right now. 'Come on! Once again!' He screamed.

She pushed one last time and the last thing she heard was her son's cry. Then the darkness fell over her like a veil. The pain was gone and she could see clearly now. She could dream again.

_She saw a young__ boy, sitting in the middle of a garden. He was sad and looked lonely. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and covered his half face. He reached out his hand and Angela saw one butterfly landed on his palm. He looked at her, but his face was still sad. _

'_Who are you?' She asked carefully. _

'_I'm Peter.' He tilted his head and waited for her to come closer to him. _

'_Why are you so sad, Peter?' Her heart ached. That was her son. She could see that in her eyes. They were just like hers._

'_I need my soul.' He answered her and Angela could feel his pain. _

'_You need what?'_

'_I miss my soul, mommy.' He whispered and Angela saw the butterfly flown away. _

'_This is not true, Peter.' She touched his hair. 'You have soul. You wouldn't be here if you haven't.'_

'_No.' He shook his head. 'I don't have her yet.'_

'_What?' Angela got scared from the emptiness in his eyes. _

'_You will understand.' Peter whispered and Angela sank into darkness again. _

Somebody was calling her. She opened her eyes and saw her husband, stared at her face. The pain was still here, but it was not as strong as before. Angela licked her cracked lips and looked at her husband. Arthur looked awful. His face was dark and his eyes as empty as his son's were.

'Peter…' Her whisper was barely hearable. She saw Arthur's face changed. His eyes glowed against her with love she had not seen there since long ago.

'Just rest now, okay?' He touched her face, but that was not enough for her.

'Peter.' She tried once again. 'Is he okay? I want to see him.'

Arthur frowned, but turned around and nodded at one nurse to come closer. Then Angela saw her son for the first time. Arthur helped her sit on her bed and the young nurse, placed her newborn son in her arms. Angela took deep breath and stared at his small face. He was so small and so delicate in her hands. Then she did something, she never thought she would. She cried for the first time in her life.

'Are you okay?' Arthur touched her arm, but she noticed that he was very careful not to touch his son.

'He is so perfect.' She answered instead and touched his delicate face. Peter opened his eyes and Angela took a shaky breath. His hazel eyes were still sad. She could not realize how he could look sad, while he was a baby. 'You will find your soul one day my son!' She whispered. 'I'll help you!'

Arthur watched the mother and the son and could not help, but wonder what had happened in her dream. He was sure that she had one right after Peter's birth. She almost died. He almost lost her and all because of this… baby. Arthur frowned and wondered would he ever love his son. Was he able to do it?

_Twenty__-one years earlier _

_An__gela was walking around the same garden again. Her son was there and she was sure that she would find him sitting there. His eyes were as empty as before. He was sad again. He had not smile since the moment he had born. _

_Peter was strange and gloomy boy. He was loner. His eyes were sad and his skin was pale. That was strange, because all members of his family were different. His mother was the only person that loved him and he probably sensed all this. However, he was quiet even with her. His father beat him even when he had done something small to provoke his anger. He never cried. It was as if his emotions were missing. _

_Angela had not dreamt him since the moment he had born. Now was the first time after that. Peter looked at her and one sad sigh slipped out through his parted lips. Angela winced. _

'_What are you doing here, Peter?'_

'_I'm waiting.' He whispered. _

'_What are you waiting my boy?' She spoke carefully._

'_Her.' His voice was quiet again. _

'_Her?'_

'_She'll be here soon.' He looked up at the sky._

'_Who Peter?'_

'_My soul, mom. My soul will be here soon.' He looked at her. 'I'll be dead without her. She is my strength!'_

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Angela was sleeping right before him. He just had sneaked into her dream. Arthur frowned and sat on the bed. Peter had spoken with his mother in her dream. That was new. His powers had grown and that was something much unexpected. Arthur looked at his wife and thought of her dream in which Peter told her that he still wait his soul. The strange thing here, among the others, was that Peter had called his soul 'her'. Therefore, his soul was a woman. Without her, Peter would be as weak as before.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and got off the bed. He went to see his son, who was sleeping just two doors further the corridor. Peter was lying in his bed and his father came closer to him. Some strange hate possessed his body. That was his son and he could not feel the love towards him. Peter was a threat and Arthur had dreamt about him. He would be stronger than he would. He would be a lot powerful than him.

Arthur closed his eyes and focused over Peter's dream. Then he saw her. He saw the girl with the golden hair. He saw Peter's smile when he looked at her. She was the one. She was his soul and his strength. Arthur opened his eyes. His son was right – he was dead inside without that girl. Too bad for him that Arthur had seen her coming too.

'I'm sorry Peter!' His father leaned over him. 'I can't let you do this! I can't let you have her!' His eyes glowed. 'This won't happen and I'll make sure of it! You cannot be powerful than me! It'll be disaster!' He reached out his hand to touch his face, but pulled back and his face faded dangerously.

_Twenty years earlier_

'Don't do this Arthur!' Angela grabbed his elbow. 'He is only ten years old!'

'He embarrassed me!' Arthur hissed. 'It's done! He is going!'

'But…'

'They caught him smoking!' Arthur frowned. 'As you said – he is barely ten!'

'He made a mistake, but…'

'It's enough!' Arthur looked at his watch. 'The car should be here any minute! Besides, Nathan's newborn child is coming here.'

'Yeah!' Angela rolled her eyes. 'I wonder how that happened!'

'Her mother died and only Claire survived all this!' Arthur looked through the window. 'Here they come.'

'Heidi would love that!' Angela murmured.

'No one is asking her!' Arthur snapped. 'Claire will grow up here, where she belongs!'

'Fine!' Angela sighed while they were leaving his office. 'I'll go get Peter.'

'That'll be good!' Arthur nodded, but then looked down at the staircase and placed hand on her forearm. 'No need! He is already here.'

Angela followed his looked and saw her son waiting for them. His half face had covered by his bangs. His eyes did not show any emotions as usual. She sighed and went to him. Arthur followed her.

'The car for you is already here!' Arthur looked at him. 'Do you want to apologize for your behavior?'

Peter just clenched his jaw and shrugged with indifference.

'Whatever.' He murmured and turned his back to his father.

'I hope you have better time there than here!' Arthur scowled just in the moment when Nathan and Heidi showed up by the door. Heidi was caring one little baby in her arms. Then something in Peter change. Arthur saw him took a shaky breath and how his eyes widened.

'Who is that?' He asked quietly when they came closer to him.

'This is Claire.' Nathan had frowned. 'She is your niece, Peter.'

'Can I hold her?' He looked at Heidi and she nodded with smile, placing the small baby in his arms. Then he smiled and that was the first sign of emotion on his face. That was the first emotion touched his face since he was born. 'You are so small.' He talked to her. 'You need someone to protect you. You need someone to care about you.'

'Peter! You have to go!' His father snapped, but he felt Angela's hand over his. He looked at her.

'He found her.' She whispered. 'I can't believe he found her!'

'What?' Arthur acted as if he did not know what she was talking about, but Angela did not pay any attention to him.

'He smiled.' She uttered. 'He can feel.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes and stared at his son. Peter still looked down at the girl, he thought as his niece.

'I'll be better for you. I promise!' He said it as a vow and then placed one soft kiss over her small baby head. 'I swear!'

_Now days_

Peter opened his eyes with a sad smile on his lips. He just had awakened from his father's dream. Peter knew about this ability. He knew that he had it, but he had not used it until now. That was Arthur's original ability. He had not killed anyone to have it. Peter stirred and looked at the girl, sleeping in his arms. She was here. He had found her and his lips touched her forehead. Thanks to her, he had his soul. She was that soul.

'Thanks for the dream, dad!' He uttered in the darkness. Now he knew the answer. He knew why Arthur had hid Claire's real parents. However, Peter knew that there was more here and he swore that he was going to find it.


	87. Chapter 87 Past and future

_**Chapter 87 Past and future **_

Arthur woke up with the feeling that something was missing. He sat on his bed and saw that Angela was still sleeping at her side. He frowned and suddenly flashes of a dream started coming to the surface. Arthur closed his eyes and focused over these visions. He knew what he was doing. He had practiced this since the moment he had found out that he was special. All of him memories were there. All of them were intact. Then suddenly one image of a man, made him frown. Arthur snapped his eyes open and stared at the mirror on the opposite wall. His younger son was smiling at him.

'Thanks for the dreams dad.' He smiled and the vision faded into nothing.

'No!' Arthur hissed and got off the bed. His son was much cleverer than he expected. This was not good for his plans, and suddenly it was not good that Peter was now the more powerful of the two of them.

'What happened?' Angela called him from the bed and Arthur placed one fake smile on his face. He turned around and looked at her.

'Nothing.' He answered and put his morning robe on. 'Everything is fine.'

'Peter was here last night, wasn't he?' Angela frowned and Arthur narrowed his eyes towards her. He should know that she was not stupid. She never was and that was the reason he still loved her.

'Yes, he was.'

'I saw him in my dream again.' Angela crossed arms before his chest. 'He looked like he wanted to find something.'

'I think he did.' Arthur murmured.

'What?'

'I think he found what he was looking for.' Arthur said aloud.

'But why? Why he was there?' Angela studied Arthur's face. 'I thought that he would be happy about Claire and he will calm down.'

'You know about Claire?'

'You told me last night.' Angela frowned. 'Remember?'

'Oh yes.' Arthur sat closer to his wife. He took her hand and placed one soft kiss at the back of her fingers. 'I'm too absent these days.'

'It's okay.' Angela tilted her head and his look fell on their laced hands.

She could only wish that Arthur were honest this time. However, she knew him better than anyone did. She knew his strength and she knew his weakness. She knew everything about him and still loved him in spite everything. Angela knew that it was stupid and he probably did not feel the same anymore, but she could not help it. She knew that he could not change either. Arthur was Arthur and Angela was in love with him. She had stopped showing him this from the moment he had sent Peter away. That was the moment, when she had realized that he would never change. He would never listen to her. Still, she could not help it – she still loved him.

'I know that you're hiding something from me.' Arthur released her fingers and looked at her eyes. 'What is it?'

'What do you want from Peter? What are you hiding?' She narrowed her eyes. 'If you're planning to hurt him, I swear…'

'If I'm planning to hurt him?' Arthur laughed, but Angela knew that this was not a good sign. 'You tried to steal his son. Don't you think that this could hurt him too?'

'I thought that this could be better for him.' Angela glared at her husband. 'If I knew that they are not related…'

'You would've done the same.' Arthur got off the bed. 'Your precious Peter always comes first!'

'He is your son too!' Angela hissed and got off the bed too. 'You never loved him though! You never gave him the love he was needed!'

'Shut up!' Arthur frowned and watched her putting her morning robe on. She threw him a look over her shoulder.

'Why? Truth hurts?'

'You do not know what are you talking about, Angela!' Arthur stared at her. 'You don't have any idea of what he is capable of! You don't know how dangerous he is!'

'I do know!' She answered calmly. 'I do know that, but I don't want to hurt him!'

'You let him blow up over New York, Angela!' Arthur hissed. 'Nice touch!'

'I trusted you!' She snapped. 'You told me that he wouldn't get hurt.'

'And I was right, wasn't I?' Arthur tilted his head.

'He could've been hurt badly if you were wrong!'

'But I wasn't!'

'Well, we have Claire to thank for that!' Angela stirred with the memory. 'If it wasn't for her, Peter would really have exploded that night.'

'She is his strength.' Arthur rubbed his chin.

'What?' Angela threw him one look.

'It's time for breakfast!' He just smiled and left the room. Angela frowned after him.

'I know that Peter wouldn't come here without a reason!' She murmured. 'I am going to find out why!' She sighed and followed her husband.

It was almost afternoon when Peter woke up in Los Angeles. He sighed and stretched out his hand, but Claire was not there. His eyes snapped open and he sat on the bed. He looked around the room, but it was empty. Then his look fell on the crib and he saw that it was empty too.

'Claire!' He called her name and got off the bed. 'Claire?'

'In the kitchen!' She answered him and Peter sighed with relief.

'Hey.' He greeted her in the moment he walked in there. Claire was still on her blue nightgown and she was smiling at him.

'Hey you.' She wrapped arms around his neck and her lips touched his. 'Sleepy head.' She teased him and rubbed her nose on his. Peter smiled and watched her as she sat back on her chair. Joshua was on his seat, left on the small table. 'We get up early.' She nodded at her son.

'Really?' Peter poured himself some coffee and sat close to Claire. 'I couldn't sleep at all.'

'Why?' Her face went serious. 'I thought that you slept well.'

'You did.' Peter took a hard sip from his coffee. 'I had to dream.'

'You had to dream?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'Yeah.' He answered her and frowned thoughtfully. 'I needed some answers!'

'And you had to dream because of this?' Claire still could not understand him. Joshua gave small cry and she took him into her arms. He stopped immediately. His hazel eyes looked big on his small face and Claire smiled, taking his small hand in hers.

'Boy with a temper.' Peter laughed.

'Yeah, but I do not mind.' She smiled when Joshua grabbed her index finger. 'And he is strong!'

'I could tell.' His smile faded and Claire felt the sudden change in his mood. She looked up at him and her eyes studied his face carefully.

'What is wrong, Peter? You know that you can tell me.'

'I know, beautiful.' He nodded, but his face stayed serious.

'Then talk to me.' She insisted. 'I'm here. I can help you.'

'I know that you want to help me, but I have to deal with it on my own!' Peter frowned and she saw dark shadow passing through his eyes. 'I have to accept the challenge.'

'What challenge?' Claire winced under his look. 'Peter?'

'I saw something last night.' He spoke quietly. 'I saw something that I couldn't understand yet.'

'In your dream?'

'In my father's dream.' Peter lowered his voice even more. 'He is hiding something, but I will find out! I will not give up! I swear! I won't!'

'What?'

'There is something in our past, Claire.' He tried to explain. 'There is something in our past that he wants to hide from us.'

'Like my birth parents?' Her voice cracked. 'Is that it?'

'This is a part of it, and I'm afraid that there is a lot more.' Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his lips touched her temple. 'He knew me as a boy, but he doesn't know me as a man. I could care about my family now! I could stand against him!'

'Why all this is happening, Peter?' Claire whispered. 'Why we just can't live our life in the way we want?'

'Soon, Claire!' Peter rubbed her arm calmingly. 'We have to fight first so we could be happy later.'

'I want to be happy now.' She sighed. 'I want our son to be happy.'

'I'll take care about that.' Peter looked at his sleeping son in Claire's arms. 'I will!'


	88. Chapter 88 Keeping promises

_**Chapter 88**__** Keeping promises **_

Two weeks later, it was the beginning of May. Joshua grew up well under the looks of his parents and everything looked normal. Well, not all. Nothing was normal when it came to Peter and Claire Petrelli. Their life was too difficult to understand. Mel was the living proof of it. Although she had her own problems with Sean, she tried to be Claire's friend, but these two weeks her friend was too different.

Claire was sad and Mel could see that. There was something in her eyes, which she could not understand. When she had asked her about that, Claire had smiled and murmured something about Joshua. Mel had frowned. She knew that Claire was lying to her, but she was her friend and Mel did not want to use her ability on Claire.

Then she had asked Sean, but he had murmured something about his job and the doctor – patient privacy. Luckily, for him, Mel was his wife and she could not use her ability on him as well. As for Peter, Mel was sure that she could not use it at all. He was something special and she could not beat him. How she had beaten Sylar then, it was a mystery. She knew that he had similar to Peter's ability. Meaning – he was the opposite side of this coin. Peter was the good force - Sylar was the bad one. His location was still unknown and everybody was careful about that.

'I'm home!' Sean yelled from the front door.

'I'm here!' Mel answered him from the kitchen. She was trying to cook some dinner and she got it ready on time.

'Hey there!' Sean hugged her from behind and she felt his lips on her neck. 'Mh-mm… that smells good.' He murmured.

'What?' Mel laughed. 'The meal or me?'

'I think both.' Sean murmured again and sat back on a free chair. 'It was terrible shift!'

'It was that bad?' Mel frowned and sat close to him. 'What happened?'

'Peter wasn't there.' Sean shrugged. 'I mean he was physically, but he was so absent.'

'And you won't tell me why.' Mel already knew the answer.

'I'm starving.' Sean smiled at her.

'And you got lucky that you are my husband.' Mel shook her head and got off her chair.

It was later that night, when she felt that she was alone in the bed. Mel rubbed her eyes and frowned when she heard voices, coming from the living room. They were quiet, but Mel could hear them. She got off the bed and opened the door quietly.

'Are you sure?' Sean frowned. 'This is serious, man!'

'You tell me!' Peter hissed, but Mel could hear him clearly. 'You have to be very careful now, okay? I don't want you or Mel to get hurt.'

'What is going on here?' Mel got out of her room and Sean turned around to look at her. He frowned and opened his mouth to lie to her, but she snapped. 'Don't you dare!' Her whole attitude was hostile. 'Tell me the truth!'

'The Government is on the hunt for people with abilities.' Peter answered her instead. 'My father is behind all this. He is back in the politics and who knows how, but he is the personal advisor of the President.'

'What?' Mel looked shocked. 'This is unbelievable.'

'Your father is in this too.' Peter snapped.

'My father?' Mel grabbed Sean's hand. 'But how?'

'My father and your father are close friends.' Peter frowned. 'Very close and now Ben Mackenzie supported him for his coming back at the politics. The President is former colleague of my father when they were students.'

'I thought that my father is Nathan's friend.' Mel frowned with confusion.

'It's a long story.' Peter waved with his hand. 'Just be careful, okay? And lie low!'

'Okay.' Mel and Sean nodded.

Peter frowned and teleported away. He knew where he was going and when he opened his eyes, he was staying in the middle of his father's room in the Mansion. Arthur was sitting on the bed and Angela was sleeping.

'You are late?' Arthur smiled viciously and looked at his younger son. Peter buried hands in his pockets and glared at his father.

'You got my attention!' Peter snarled. 'What you are doing is crazy! It is one think that you hate me, but these people? They are innocent!'

'No one is innocent, Peter.' Arthur got off the bed. 'You should've known better!'

'Are you talking about Claire?' Peter frowned and his eyes glowed against his father. 'We both know that she is innocent.'

'She slept with her Uncle!' Arthur snarled back. 'I wouldn't call that innocent!'

'Claire is not my niece! She never was!' Peter growled.

'She thought you were her Uncle!' Arthur tilted his head. 'You thought her as your niece and you did it despite all!'

'You son of a bitch!' Peter hissed furiously. 'How could you do that? How could you play with our lives?'

'Peter?' He heard his mother's voice and looked at her. She was sitting in the bed and watching at him with confusion. 'What is going on here?'

'He! He happened!' Peter pointed at his father. 'How can you be so cruel? How can I be your son?'

'But you are!' Arthur smiled ominously.

'When I understood that Claire and I are not related, I wished it was me!' Peter shook his head and put don his hand. 'I wished that I was not your son!'

'But you are my son!' Arthur came closer to him. 'My blood runs in your veins!'

'You are a monster!' Peter put up his hand again. Arthur stopped. 'How could you do this dad?'

'What have he done?' Angela got off the bed and stand next to her husband. 'Peter?'

'He tricked us, mother!' Peter glared at his father. 'Now he wants to prove that he is better than me!'

'What?' Angela still looked confused.

'As of tomorrow, all people with abilities are in danger!' Peter snapped.

'They are danger.' Arthur tilted his head. 'You should've known that too.'

'If you're talking about Sylar – it's a matter of time.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'I will kill him in the moment I see him.'

'Bold statement!'

'It's a promise and I keep my promises!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Stay away from my friends and my family! If you touch them, you'll deal with me!'

'Is that a threat?' Arthur frowned.

'It's a promise!' Peter nodded and teleported back into his apartment.

He saw Claire standing in the middle of the living room. She cradled Joshua in her hands and tried to calm him. The boy was crying. She looked worried too.

'What's wrong?' Peter went to her and took Joshua in his arms.

'I don't know.' Claire said through tears. 'He is like that since the moment you left.'

'And why are you crying?' He asked carefully and felt how Joshua calmed in his hands.

'Because I couldn't calm him.' Claire sobbed and nodded at her son.

'He is okay now, so you can stop crying.' Peter reached out and wiped her tears from her face. Claire sniffed and she gave him her sad little smile he was in love with it. 'Now it's better.' He smiled back.

'Where have you been?' She asked then and his face faded.

'I was with Sean.' He made short pause. 'Then I went to see my father!'

'Peter.' Her voice cracked.

'I know, but I can't stand him anymore!' He lowered his voice, because of his son. 'I know he hates me, but this is something beyond crazy!'

'What we can do now?' Claire looked up at him.

'I have to talk with Nathan first. Maybe he could help us somehow.' Peter studied her face and saw the change. 'You are still sad?'

'I can't imagine that I can have another father.' She shrugged. 'He is the only one that I know.'

'Hey.' Peter called her, but Claire avoided his eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 'Nathan is your father. He raised you. He took care about you. He loves you as his daughter. You are his daughter, beautiful.'

'Thanks.' Her sad smile shone again. 'I'm still confused though.'

'I can tell.' Peter hugged her with his free arm and Claire snuggled in him. 'You have to calm down now and think only for that.'

'Okay.' She whispered and Peter rubbed her arm. 'What about your father?'

'Let me talk with Nathan first.' Peter kissed the top of her head. 'We'll see what we can do now.'


	89. Chapter 89 The hands of the truth

_**Chapter 89**__** The hands of the truth **_

Mel was a quiet kid before. She was always the good one in the family. Her father had not had problems with her. That was until she had chosen to fall in love with her stepbrother. Then she had become another person and her father could not recognize her anymore. Now she was married and she was so young for that. Ben Mackenzie looked at the picture of his daughter, stashed over his desk. Mel was beautiful girl. She looked just like her mother and he had loved her once.

'I have to see him!' He heard Mel's voice behind the door.

'But, Miss Mel, you can't…'

'I'm going in!' Mel spoke slowly and Ben was not surprised when the door slammed open. Her daughter appeared there and she looked angry. Actually, angry was a small word. Mel looked furious.

'It's okay Sara.' Ben nodded at his secretary and she closed the door again. 'So what brings you here, Mel?'

'You.' She shook her head. 'I thought I knew you! Through my whole life! How could you? How could you do something like that?'

'What?' Ben frowned, but did not get up from his chair.

'You're not the man I thought you are!' She hissed and leaned her palms on the opposite side of his desk. 'You are one lying bastard!'

'Shut your mouth now, young lady!' Ben growled. 'I'm your father!'

'Are you?' Mel tilted her head. 'I was sure that I know you! I was sure that you love me and you want what is the best for me! Now I am not that sure about it! Sean is the only person I can trust! He loves me!'

'You both are sick!' Ben frowned. 'I meant what I said at the dinner…'

'It's not about me, okay?' Mel yelled. 'It's not about you or your friends anymore! I thought you as a different man! I was proud to have you as a father!'

'What the Hell are you talking about?' Ben hissed and got off his chair.

'Arthur Petrelli!' Mel hissed too. 'How could you let him do that? How?'

'Ah.' Ben tilted his head. 'His plan about rounding up people with abilities? It is a good one I have to say.'

'Good one? Good?' Mel was so angry that she could not even catch her breath. 'Are you nuts?'

'You don't have to worry about!' Ben narrowed his eyes. 'You're safe!'

'You damn right she is!' Peter's voice surprised the both of them. Mel frowned and looked around. He was standing by the door. His arms had crossed before his chest. He looked annoyed, but his eyes glowed dangerously.

'Ah Peter.' Ben was not surprised by seen him here. 'I expected you a lot earlier.'

'Sorry. The traffic is awful.' His voice was low and he almost snarled the words.

'Yeah.' Ben watched him carefully. 'Your father warned me about you.'

'Warned you, huh?' Peter released his hands and came closer. 'I bet he didn't tell you the half of the truth about me!'

'Really?' Ben did not look worried.

'Yeah. My father doesn't know me at all.' Peter stopped close to Mel. 'He was playing dead when I was growing up.'

'What are you doing here?' Mel looked up at him.

'Do you really think that I'll let you alone with him?' Peter nodded at her father. 'He proved that he could play for the both sides.'

'You kinky bastard!' Ben clenched his fists and when he opened them, they were burning. 'I should teach you a lesson!'

'You could try.' Peter smiled. 'That is why I told you that my father do not know me…at all!' He tilted his head and his hands glowed too.

'Fine!' Ben released his hands. 'I give up! Tell me why you are here and get out!'

'I want to know why you are doing this.' Peter narrowed his eyes, trying to reach Ben's mind. 'Why are you helping my father?'

'It's about our past. I helped him before.' Ben answered. 'I was his student and his heir for the place in the Company.'

'Company?' Peter frowned.

'My job was to get close with Nathan and his fiancée.'

'Heidi?' Peter's eyes widened.

'Dad!' Mel looked shocked. 'What have you done?'

'We have to lead an experiment for…' Ben coughed and Mel saw a trickle of blood running down his nose.

'Stop!' Mel grabbed Peter's arm. 'You are killing him!'

'What experiment?' Peter ignored her and had focused over Ben. 'What have you done?'

'We had to create the perfect match and the children… Ah!' Ben grabbed his head and fell on his chair. 'Their children should… have…'

'Stop! Peter please!' Mel shook his arm.

'Mr. Mackenzie?' His secretary ran into the room. 'What are you doing?' She squealed to Peter and Mel. 'I'll call the security!'

'Stop!' Peter reached out his hand and she stopped immediately. 'Turn around.' He used his vocals to command her actions. Sara listened to him. When she turned around Peter saw the fear in her eyes. 'You haven't seen anything! Do you hear me? Anything!'

'I haven't seen anything.' Sara repeated and Peter nodded.

'Good.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Now you have to get back to your desk and make few calls.'

'I have to get back to my desk and make few calls.' Sara repeated and Peter saw her leaving the room again.

When he turned around, he saw Mel taking care of her father. She brushed his blood with his satin tie and Peter smiled ironically. She had come here to argue with him and now she was taking care of him.

'Nobody could save you the next time, Ben!' Peter's smile faded. 'You could tell to my father that I won't let this happen! Do you hear me? I won't let you do this to the innocent people!'

'They are not all innocent, Peter.' Ben coughed.

'True, but who you are to deal with them?' Peter nodded at Mel. 'I'm done here. You're coming with me or you'll chat with your father?'

'I'm coming with you.' Mel went to him and touched his arm. 'Sean is waiting for me.'

'Fine.' Peter looked back at Ben. 'Next time… and this is a promise!'

He came back home just to find out his brother crossing his living room back and forth. Nathan looked so serious that Peter felt little worried. Claire was not there and Nathan almost bumped in him.

'Hey!' Nathan almost jumped back and stared at his brother with confusion. Then his look fell on Mel. 'Hello, Mel.'

'Hello, Mr. Petrelli.' Mel nodded seriously. She looked up at Peter. 'Okay, I'm going back to Sean. Call if there is something new, okay?'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and waited for Mel to leave the apartment. Then he looked back at his brother. 'Tell me what is going on here! What is this law? How could you let dad do such thing?'

'I'm shocked too, but I still don't have the answers, Pete!' Nathan scratched the back of his head. 'You have to understand that…'

'Where is Claire?' Peter interrupted him and looked around.

'She went to see Joshua.' Nathan frowned. 'Why?'

'It's too quiet…' Peter frowned.

'He just fell asleep.' Claire showed from the bedroom. She was holding her son in her arms. Peter could see him sleeping.

'Why don't you put him in his crib?' he asked and came closer to her.

'I've tried, but he woke up every time when I did this.' Claire whispered.

'Okay.' Peter nodded and looked back at his brother. 'I want you to do something about dad!'

'What?' Nathan hissed. 'Are you listening to yourself? He is the closest person to the President! I am just and ordinary Senator!'

'You have to do something, Nate! We have to do something!' Peter frowned. 'I was to see Ben Mackenzie. I was shocked, man!'

'What? Why?' Claire was the one that asked him. 'He is Mel's father, right?'

'Yeah and dad's protégé.'

'Are you sure?' Nathan frowned. 'He was my friend.'

'His job was to be your friend, Nate!' Peter hissed. 'You and Heidi were a part of an experiment.'

'Are you nuts?' Nathan increased his voice, but Claire shushed him. 'Sorry.' He looked at his daughter. 'But this is crazy!'

'I was there!' Peter snapped. 'I almost killed him to know this and I'm sure that this is just one small part of it!'

'What truth?' Claire called him and he looked at her.

'You won't believe this.' Peter shook his head.

'You can try…' She whispered.


	90. Chapter 90 Time for us

_**Chapter 90 Time for us**_

Peter rubbed his son's back. Now he was in his arms and his mother was sitting beside him on the couch. Claire looked concerned and Peter could not blame her. There were so many problems hung over their heads now. He wondered how the life had messed up with them so much. They just had stared their new family and bunch of things just had hit them. He thought that that was their punishment for being together. However, when they had found out about their real connection, theses thoughts had forgotten.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling Joshua's warmness in his arms. He was sleeping with head on his shoulder. Claire had placed him in his arms and Peter was thankful for that now. She knew what he needed now. She always knew and that was why Peter was sure that he would not be happy without her in his life.

'Pete?' His brother called him and Peter looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Nathan had tricked too. They all had tricked from Arthur. He had played with their life and used them as his puppets.

'Are you okay, baby?' Claire touched his face and Peter leaned his head on her palm. 'Peter…' Claire felt giant knot in her throat.

'It's hard living in a lie you know?' His voice was almost a whisper. 'And this man is my father, Claire.'

'What have he done, Pete?' Nathan took his attention. His face was blank and Peter knew about his training to keep his emotions hidden.

'He has something in common with Heidi's conception.'

'What?' Claire was shocked.

'Mel's father told me that we all are part of some sick experiment.' Peter closed his eyes for a moment. 'They wanted to create the perfect match with ability. Then he told me something about the children of that couple, but I couldn't understand anything.'

'Who is that couple?' Nathan frowned.

'I don't know.' Peter answered. 'But I'm going to find out next time when I meet him!'

'Why didn't you ask him?' Nathan snapped. 'I bet you had the opportunity!'

'That's correct, but Mel was also here. He is her father Nate! I couldn't kill him in front of her eyes?' Peter's face faded.

'Kill him?' Claire looked stunned.

'He has really strong will.' Peter looked at her. 'Moreover, he tried to fight with me.'

'Not the smartest thing I should say.' Nathan murmured and looked at the small baby in his brother's hands. 'So what are we going to do now?'

'Not us!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'You have to do something with dad and his influence over the President!'

'How?' Nathan snapped. 'Dad is strong, Pete! You know that! Hell – you told me that!'

'You can use everything against him. Everything – legal or illegal! I do not care! If I have to deal with him, I would've done one simple thing.' Peter's eyes glowed.

'Kill him?' Nathan lowered his voice. 'Damn you, Pete! He is our father!'

'I'm his son.' Peter clenched his teeth. 'He doesn't love me. I understand that, but he is trying to mess with my family and that is something I'll never forgive him!'

'Peter… I…' Nathan had interrupted by knocking on the front door. Claire got off and went to open.

'Tell me that she is lying to me!' Sean rushed into the room.

'What?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'Mel.' Sean looked at Peter and saw him sitting on the sofa with his son in his hands. 'She told me where she's been and I told her that she's better lying to me!'

'Nope.' Peter shook his head carefully. 'She is not lying to you. She was with her father. I found her there and honestly I'm not surprised.' Joshua gave angry cry and Peter nodded at Claire. She came closer and took Joshua from his father.

'Come to mommy now.' She cooed. 'You are hungry, huh big boy? Let's feed you.' Claire hid in the bedroom and closed the door.

'As you're saying…' Peter looked back at Sean. He was nervous.

'She is so restless! How could she go there?'

'Mel told you about… everything?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and got off his place. 'I thought you knew where she was? And why are you so upset?'

'I know Ben, okay?' Sean tried to explain. 'He was like father to me, but then something happened. It was twenty years ago. I was a kid and I saw these people walking in and out of the house. I asked my mother and she told me that these are his new partners.'

'Twenty years?' Nathan murmured.

'Who were they, Sean? And again – why are you so scared for Mel?' Peter tilted his head.

'I can't remember, but they were older than Ben. Much older than him.' Sean scratched the back of his head. 'The reason why I am so upset is simple – I don't trust him!'

'Since when?' Nathan frowned. 'I thought that you two are very close.'

'I'm married to his daughter.' Sean's face faded. 'I thought that there is only that, but… I am not so sure anymore. I cannot trust him even with her. He is different after he came back from his work in Europe.'

'He was an ambassador…' Nathan frowned.

'And he could travel.' Peter frowned. 'That's how he met with dad. I can't believe this!'

'You better believe!' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'Ben is very clever and very capable man. He knows what he is doing. I know that for sure!'

'Fuck!' Peter cursed and his brother looked at him with surprise. Peter was very careful with his language around his family. Now was the first time Nathan had heard him swearing like this.

'Yeah.' Sean hesitated. 'I was about to ask you something.'

'What?' Peter stared at his friend.

'It's about Mel.' Sean coughed. 'Can you watch over her? I mean, giving her temper and stuff, I'm sure that she would go there again.'

'What the Hell are you talking about?' Mel had showed up at the door. 'Are you serious?'

'Ben cannot be trusted, Mel.' Sean frowned.

'He is my father. He won't hurt me!' She said that, but she looked unsure.

'Just to be sure that it won't happen again…' Sean looked at Peter. 'Could you do that for me?'

'No!' Mel snapped. 'He won't and we have to talk!' She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

'She definitely has a temper!' Nathan rolled his eyes. 'Probably it's from her mother. Ben was never man of the emotions.'

'I'm sick of it, Nate!' Peter looked at his older brother. 'Everything is against us and after Joshua was born, the problems just keep coming. Claire is nervous and Joshua cannot sleep lately. I'm telling you…'

'Why don't you go and visit Aunt Alice?' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'I'm gonna need time to deal with dad's mess. Maybe you need some time out of troubles.'

'Aunt Alice?' Peter bit his lower lip and looked up at his brother. 'You think that it'll be good idea? I mean that… she and mom…'

'She loves you, because mom loves you. She hates dad.' Nathan tilted. 'I thought her for crazy person before, but now I'm sure that she is completely fine. Dad is the one with the crazy ideas.'

'I still can't believe it!' Peter shook his head.

'Don't think about it now.' Nathan placed hand on his shoulder. 'Call at your work and take some time for your family.'

'I guess you're right.' Peter shrugged. 'I have to talk to Claire too.'

'I'm sure that she will agree with you. She needs that vacation as much as you do.'

'Okay then.' Peter released a thin smile. 'We are going to visit Aunt Alice. I need you to call me if there is something new, okay?'

'Okay.' Nathan nodded. 'I will call you when I understand what I have to do.'

'Works for me.' Peter nodded.

'Now I have to go and make few phone calls.' Nathan tapped his brother's shoulder and went to open the front door.

'Are you sure you do not want me to teleport you?'

'Nope.' Nathan smiled. 'I need some fresh air.'

'Okay. See you Nate.' Peter smiled back.

'Bye Pete.' Nathan nodded and got out of the apartment.

Peter sighed and went to see Claire. She was standing close to Joshua's crib and stared at him with smile on her face. Peter walked to her and touched her arm. She looked up at him.

'He just fell asleep.' She whispered.

'I can see.' Peter murmured and touched her face with the back of his fingers. 'I have an idea.'

'What?' Claire had tilted her head.

'How about a vacation?' Peter spoke quietly. 'We could visit Aunt Alice and stay there for awhile. What would you say?'

'We really need this.' Claire nodded.

'So you agree?' Peter what to be sure.

'Yes.' She nodded again.

'Okay then.' Peter smiled and took her in his arms. 'We're going to do it.'

_**

* * *

A/N: I have to give the credit for Mel's temper and her reaction about the events to her real prototype - Melaurax3. The 'bastard' convo in the prev chapter was her idea also. Thanks Mel! I gave me big help and for the character! I owe you!**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	91. Chapter 91 New position

_**Chapter 91**__** New position **_

Claire was looking at him with confusion. She just had thought about something disturbing. Peter's idea was to go and stay with his aunt for a while. There was only one little detail.

'She doesn't know about us, Peter.'

Peter frowned. Her words made him think. She was right of course. He had not thought about that. Alice and Angela were not that close. Thanks to Arthur, they had not seen each other for a long time. The last time was when Alice had tried to steal some money from Arthur's office. She needed them for something. Peter could not remember for what exactly. Alice was strange bird and she thought for herself as a mother of all dispossessed. She lived in a small house, close to the ocean. When Angela had asked her why she wanted to live at the other side of the country, Alice had answered her that she wanted to as far from her family as she could. Therefore, Peter knew that she did not know about him and Claire.

'That could be a problem.' He answered and looked at Claire. 'We have to explain it to her.'

'Or maybe we should pretend that…'

'I'm not going to pretend in front of anybody!' Peter snapped quietly and threw one brief look at his sleeping son. 'Besides, Joshua is coming with us and he looks just like me.'

Claire followed his look and smiled softly.

'Yeah. The resemblance is obvious.' She nodded. 'We can't fool anyone about that.'

'I'm sure that she will understand.' Peter whispered. 'We'll tell her that we are not related and I'm sure that she will take the news easily.'

'Are you sure?' Claire looked at him with concern. 'I barely know her, but I know about her temper. She is nothing like your mother, Peter.'

'She is more open person, Claire.' Peter tilted his head. 'She speaks what she thinks and I'm sure that she will accept us. Don't worry.' Peter wrapped arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Claire leaned on him and sighed tiredly.

'It'll be good to take a little break from this.' She whispered. 'I'm feeling the need of go and hide somewhere.'

'Well, this we can do now.' Peter rubbed her arm. 'We'll hide for a while and then we'll come back and deal with all of our problems.'

'And getting married?'

'And getting married.' Peter repeated and gave her a short kiss. 'I have to take a shower and then go to bed.'

'Um… okay.' Claire nodded. 'I have to finish something first and then I have to go to bed too.'

'Okay then.' Peter smiled and Claire watched him hid in the bathroom. She smiled.

'Oh yeah, I have a job before going to bed.' She murmured and took her clothes off. When she joined Peter in the bathroom, she saw him standing with his back to her. She slid hands at the both sides of his waist.

'I thought you have a job.' Claire heard his husky voice.

'I do have a job.' She murmured and placed soft kiss on his back. Peter turned around and took her in his arms.

'And you are not scary to get wet?' He uttered close to her lips, but she just smiled.

'I am wet already.' She murmured and his lips crashed over hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped legs around his waist. She could feel the hot water flowing over her, but the only thing she could think of was his lips over hers. His hands held her tight and did not give her enough room for moving. She did not want to.

'Are you sure that you are wet enough?' He murmured close to her ear and she just nodded. She did not have enough strength for more. Peter took few clumsy steps and leaned her on the wet tiles. She clutched onto his shoulders and yelped when he felt him slid into her.

'Oh… damn!' She bit her lower lip, feeling his moves.

'It's good?' He groaned close to her ear, nuzzling her neck.

'Mh-mm…' Claire shut her eyes and arched her back when he bit her neck and his tongue skimmed over her pulse point. 'Peter!' She hissed and felt him increased his moves. His hands slid under her thighs and lifted her up just a little bit to change the angle.

'Are you ready?' He uttered close to her lips.

'Ah…' she just succeeded to saw and he made one last move, hitting the right spot and making her scream in her orgasm. Her nails dug dip into his skin and she felt his blood under her fingers. Peter followed her soon after.

'Damn!' He groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder.

'Yeah.' Claire buried her hands into his wet hair. She did not have strength for more.

'I need shower now.' He chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

'Me too.' Claire smirked and followed him back under the flowing water.

Claire fell asleep in the moment her head touched the pillow. She snuggled in Peter's arms and her forehead touched his bare chest. Peter sighed and rubbed her back calmingly. However, it was hard for him to close his eyes now. His mind just refused to take a rest. He thought about everything, but the upcoming vacation. So many problems were hanging over their heads. Sylar, Arthur and his plan… Peter frowned. Moreover, the biggest mystery of all – what had happened twenty years ago?

Who was that perfect match?

Who were their children?

What had happened then?

There were too many questions without an answer. Peter hated when he had put in such place. He has to know at least half of these answers. He was already worried about this experiment. They probably had done something with Heidi, or Nathan. Or maybe – the both of them. The worst part of all of it was that his father knew. He was the main part of this plan. Peter should not be surprised. Arthur Petrelli was born to command. He had grown up under his shadow until he had sent into that boarding school. Peter was thankful for that. He had met people there. However, the part that he liked the most – he was far away from his father and his constant hostile behavior.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. However, the sleep did not come and he spent the night with Claire in his arms. That was the other thing he liked the most. Claire and their life together. He had not imagined, even in his wildest dreams that he would be like this with her. She was his dream come true and he could not help, but just staring at her.

That was how he spent the night and he was not tired at the morning.

He called Sean and told him about his idea. Sean agreed with him and offered to replace him while he was gone. Peter was thankful for that. He also promised to call if there was something new about it.

Claire prepared Joshua for the long way. She was ready just in time. It turned out that he needed a lot more things that she thought. When Peter saw her dragging one big bag after her, he burst into laugh.

'We are not moving into North Pole, Claire.' He looked at her over his son's shoulder and she frowned.

'These are his stuff.' She nodded at the small bag, hung over her shoulder. 'These are ours.'

'He needs all of his stuff?' Peter frowned.

'Yeah.' She rolled her eyes as if he should have known this. 'He needs his diapers, his bottle, and his clothes – two pairs of each suit. He needs his favorite blanket and oh… his seat too.'

'I got it.' He frowned even more. 'I just didn't know that one baby would need so many things.'

Claire laughed.

'And what would you thinking?'

'Never mind.' He answered indefinitely, but she laughed even louder. 'Cut it off already!'

'Sorry! You should see the look on your face now.' She came closer and touched his cheek. 'Can we go now?'

'Why you are so eager all of a sudden?' He tilted his head.

'Because I do not want to feel scare.' She answered seriously.

'Okay.' Peter wrapped his free arm around her waist. 'I thought we could fly to there, but now we can't because of this luggage.' He smiled. 'I'm gonna need a free hand to do this.'

'Sorry.' Claire answered to his smile. 'I know that you miss your flying. Maybe the next time?'

'Okay.' Peter nodded again and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were standing at the front porch of his Aunt. They could hear and see the ocean. 'We are here.' He looked down at Claire.

'We are here.' She smiled nervously and waited for him to knock on the door.


	92. Chapter 92 In the eye of the storm

_**Chapter 92 In the eye of the storm**_

Peter and Claire stood in the front porch of Alice's beach house. It was early evening and she supposed to be there.

'We are here.' Peter looked down at Claire.

'We are here.' She smiled nervously and waited for him to knock on the door.

He did it and his Aunt showed almost immediately. Alice was one of a kind. Her curly hair was already grey, but hung free over her shoulders. She was younger than Angela was, but her eyes were young. They shone against her nephew. Peter stood in front of Claire and she had not seen it yet.

'Oh my! If this is not my favorite nephew?' She grinned and wrapped arms around him, before he could able to react. Peter had no choice, but smile and hugged her back.

'Hey Aunt Alice.' He pulled back. 'How are you?'

'I haven't seen you since your… eighteenth birthday I think.' She smiled widely. 'What brought you here?'

'Um… I came to see you.' Peter coughed and stepped away so she could see Claire and the little Joshua. 'This is…'

'Claire?' Alice's eyes widened. 'Look at you! You are so grown up now!'

'Hey Alice.' Claire blushed. 'Nice to see you again.'

'And look what we have here.' Alice came closer and looked at the baby in Claire's arms. Joshua just opened his eyes and her smile faded. 'This is your son?' She turned around and looked at her nephew. Peter nodded.

'This is my son.'

'You cannot hide it, you know?' Alice frowned. 'He looks just like you!'

'I know.' Peter smiled proudly.

'So who is the mother?' Alice stared at him seriously. 'And why you are here only with him and your niece?'

'Claire and I aren't…'

'I'm the mother.' Claire spoke quietly in the same time as Peter did.

'What?' Alice hissed. 'Say that again?'

'I'm his mother.' Claire lifted up her chin. 'Joshua is my son too.'

'You are kidding me, right?' Alice looked back at Peter. 'You can't do this, Peter! You just can't!'

'What I can't do?' He snapped, but avoided her eyes. He knew how she felt now. She felt disappointed from him.

'You slept with your niece?' Alice grabbed his arm and Peter finally looked at her. She looked furious and he heard the sound of the incoming thunder.

'I love her.' Peter answered a little quiet, as he wanted. 'And you don't understand…'

'Oh I can understand you perfectly!' Alice clenched her fists. 'What you did is a felony!'

'And it's coming from you, right?' Claire murmured.

'You have to shut up now!' Alice snapped at her. 'You are in this too!'

'What?' Peter hissed.

'Now you are coming here to hide, right?' Alice frowned even more and they felt the wind rose. 'You are coming here to hide your crime?'

'This is not a crime!' Claire screamed and Alice looked at her.

'I bet it is! It's called incest and I know that is…'

'We are not related!' Claire frowned against Peter's Aunt.

'What? Are you serious?' Alice looked confused. The wind had stopped as sudden as it had showed up. 'Of course you are related! I know that, because you are Nathan's daughter.'

'I'm not… his biological daughter.' Claire looked at Peter and saw his encouraging smile. 'Heidi is my real mother.'

'This is nonsense.' Alice murmured.

'Did I mention that my father just show up?' Peter took her attention with his words. 'And… I think that he has something with this.'

'Arthur?' Alice frowned again. 'He is back? But how? I think that he's…'

'We all thought the same.' Peter murmured.

'Excuse me, but can we go in? I think that Joshua needs new diaper.' Claire interrupted their talk and this time Alice looked at her with less anger in her eyes than before.

'Sure.' She stepped aside and made a room for Claire. The young woman passed her and walked into the beach house. Peter followed her with the luggage, but Alice caught his arm. 'We have to talk, Peter! You have to give me some explanations here!'

'Okay.' Peter nodded barely noticeable and followed Claire into the house. Alice gave them the room on the top floor with the view to the ocean. There was only one big bed in the middle of the room. Alice frowned and explained that she had not prepared for babies in her home. Peter just smiled and seconds later, Joshua's crib was in the room.

'You!' Alice's eyes widened. 'How did you do that?'

'You can control the weather. I have another trick in my sleeve.' Peter shrugged.

'You can teleport?'

'Well, maybe few more.' He murmured and watched Claire as she changed Joshua's diaper.

'What are you talking about?' Alice looked shocked.

'I'll explain it to you later.' Peter frowned.

'Fine!' Alice snapped and left the room.

Peter went to Claire, but she was already finished. Now she prepared for feeding her son and sat on the bed. Peter sat close to her and watched the mother and the son. They were his and he could not be happier that he had them.

'What are you thinking?' She asked him and saw his sad smile. Joshua munched until he fed.

'She took it… easy.' Peter murmured.

'Easy?' Claire frowned. 'She created a thunder storm out of the nothing!'

'She was confused.'

'And you're protecting her.'

'She is my Aunt, Claire.' Peter wrapped his arm over her shoulders. 'She has to react like this.'

'I know.' Claire shrugged and placed Joshua's head on her shoulder. 'I know that she has the right to be upset, but it's still bugging me.'

'It hurts you?' Peter looked surprised. 'You do not have to feel in this way, especially now when we are not related.'

'Everything is legal now.' She whispered and rubbed Joshua's back.

'But you are thinking about the time when it wasn't?' Peter uttered.

'It's not me, it's you! You are thinking about that and you can't just let it go!' She snapped. 'It's on the past Peter!'

'Claire…'

'I know that you felt guilty! You're feeling in the same way even now and there is no reason!'

'I slept with you!' Peter frowned. 'I let myself to do this! I could stop it…'

'Just shut up, okay?' Claire hissed and got off the bed. She put Joshua carefully in his crib and fixed his blanked around him.

'It's true, Claire!' Peter had followed her. 'We hurt so many people…'

'And some of them lied to us so we are even now!' Claire turned around to face him. 'I felt guilty too. You know, especially from my parents. I felt weak and pity, but every time when I looked at you, just forgot about that and kept going.'

'Claire…'

'And I love you.' She looked at him.

'Hope you'll never stop!' Peter touched her face.


	93. Chapter 93 Need of protection

_**Chapter 93**__** Need of protection **_

The next few days were calm.

Claire and Peter spent almost all of their time with their son. Joshua had no problems with the new house. He slept well and Claire had the opportunity to sleep well too. She felt calm and secure now. Something in this house and in this place, made her feel good. Made her feel home.

Peter on the other had looked alert. He had not showed that to Claire, but he had some strange feeling in his gut. It was so persistent that he had even lost his sleep. The nights here were so calm and quiet that he could even hear the sound of the ocean. However, his life had never been so calm. It was scary.

He took small rounds around the house late at night. Everybody already slept. At least he thought they were.

'What are you doing?' He just had reached the living room when his Aunt appeared on the couch in front of him.

'Aunt Alice?' Peter yelped when she switched on the light.

'What are you doing here by this time, Peter?' She frowned. 'You look like a thief.'

'I'm not looking like a thief!' He frowned and took the opposite couch. 'I just can't fall asleep.'

'I thought you have someone to make you company.' Alice tilted her head. 'How is Claire?'

'Claire is fine and she is sleeping.' Peter sighed. 'Joshua is sleeping too and by the way they both are feeling good here.'

'Good to know.' Alice nodded.

'Really?' Peter smirked. 'I thought you didn't like the thought at first.'

'Don't get me wrong, you are my nephew and I love you.' Her face crooked. 'I'm just saying that what you did wasn't right.'

'I know.' His eyes darkened. 'Trust me, I thought to quit so many times. I thought that it is going to be easy, but it is not. Every time when I looked in her eyes, something in me snapped and I just gave up.'

'Yeah. You should have been weak. Joshua is the prove of that.' Alice rolled her eyes.

'It was not been easy with him.' Peter's face was serious. 'We thought that we could handle it. We thought that we are clever enough and this would not happen. When it happens I gave her a choice.' He lowered his look. 'I told her to do anything she wants. What is the best for her? She was in shock.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'So was I, but… I wanted her to make that choice.'

'And she chose Joshua?' Alice almost whispered.

'She had a dream of a boy, calling her mother when she was on the surgical table.'

'Surgical table?' Alice looked at him strangely.

'She tried to have an abortion.' Peter stirred.

'She did?' Alice looked surprised.

'She was eighteen, Aunt Alice! She was so young and she was confused.' He made short pause. 'I would not mind if she…'

'Stop!' Her Aunt interrupted him. Peter looked at her with confusion. 'You would have lied to me if you had said that!'

'What?'

'You thought that you would be fine if she had the abortion.' Alice looked at him and her eyes darkened. 'But you wouldn't!'

'How would you know?' His voice sounded husky.

'I know, Peter.' She gave him a light smile. 'You look just like your mother when she was young. She was so full of hope and she was ready to everything to have you.'

'What this has to do with me?' Peter frowned. 'My mother is not the same and I'm not like her! I don't want to be like her!'

'Fine!' Alice put up her hand. 'The point is that you love the life. The abortion is like a killing it.' She saw he winced. 'Sorry, but I like to be honest!'

'It sounds awful, coming from your mouth!'

'It is.'

'Some girls just don't have a choice, Aunt Alice.' Peter frowned. 'I know that it's ugly, but that's the life.'

'I know that, Peter.' Alice faded. 'I know how cruel the life could be. However, I think that they had to think first!'

'They?'

'These girls.' Alice shrugged. 'Abortion is against the nature.'

'And what Claire and I did were too.' Peter nodded with sad smile.

'You know what I think.'

'I know, but we are not related now.'

'But you thought you were, Peter! You grew up together, under the same roof!' Alice looked angry.

'We did not do that!' Peter growled and got off his chair. 'You know why? Dad sent me away in the moment she came into the house!'

'What?'

'Don't pretend like you don't know!' Peter ran his fingers through his hair. 'We've never felt like we are related! Claire and I were more like best friends, then relatives!'

'Still!' Alice insisted. 'You had to know where the border between the friendship and the love stands.'

'I thought I knew.' Peter laughed bitterly. 'I thought I knew everything about this life. I thought I'm capable of managing with it.'

'But you wouldn't!' Alice followed him with her look.

'Yeah.' Peter looked back at her. 'I could be powerless. Even with all of my powers I could be powerless.'

'Something happened?'

'Claire almost died when she was in labor.' Peter took shaky breath. 'I thought I could lose her right then and there. And she was not supposed to be in this way. She is indestructibly.' He saw Alice's quizzical look. 'This is hers ability.' She nodded. 'I thought I'm going to lose her and then when Joshua showed up, he could not breathe on his own. They barely saved him. I was holding his tiny hand.' Peter opened his palm and look at it with sad eyes. 'I was holding his hand and I was hoping for a miracle. Then he cried and Claire woke up.' He shrugged. 'Then I understood that no one is bigger than life.'

'I know.' Alice tilted her head. 'You love her that much, huh?'

'More that you'll ever know.' Peter sighed.

'Okay.' His Aunt looked at him carefully. 'I can't pretend that I understand you. I cannot pretend that I am accepting your relationship with Claire. You have to be sure though, that I would never say anything against it.'

'Thank you.' Peter crooked his face. 'I like your honesty.'

'I know you do.' Alice nodded. 'Now. How is Angela?'

'My mother is fine I guess.' Peter frowned.

'Uh, what is that stern face? Something's wrong?'

'She tried to steal my son!' Peter hissed. 'Don't get me wrong, she is my mother and I care about her, but what she did was awful!'

'Why she did that?'

'She thought that everybody would be fine without Joshua in our lives.' Peter clenched his fists. 'You know that I felt the need to… hit her then! She is my mother and she was trying to do such thing!'

'She loves you Peter.' Angela showed up from the other room. She looked at his son with plea in her eyes. 'I wanted the best for you Peter!'

'You tricked me?' Peter frowned against Alice. 'I thought that I could trust you!'

'No, Peter! Wait!' She called him, but he passed his mother, trying to get out of the room.

'I came here just now!' Angela grabbed his arm. 'Peter… We have to talk!'

'I have nothing to talk to you, mother.' He hissed and shook his arm abruptly. 'Stay away from me!' Peter left the room furious.

'He is so emotional.' Alice frowned. 'I thought that you were complaining of his lack of emotions before.'

'Not since Claire shows up in our lives.' Angela sighed and took the free couch. 'He became another.'

'Aha.' Alice nodded. 'You should've come here, Ang.'

'I wanted to apologize to him.'

'You wanted what?' Alice looked at her with confusion.

'I like their relationship as much as you do.' Angela frowned. 'I came to apologize about his son. It was crazy, irrational thought and I didn't know what I was doing.'

'You are honest?' Alice looked at her older sister.

'Why it's so hard to believe it?' Angela frowned.

'Because you're always hiding something behind the meaning.' Alice shrugged. 'You took that from Arthur.'

'Let's not talk about him, okay?' Angela snapped.

'Ah, still touchy.' Alice clucked with her tongue. 'I get it.'

'Whatever!'

'I want you to stay away from them!' Alice surprised her with her words. 'I want you to be careful what are you doing under my roof!'

'I'm not going to hurt them.' Angela narrowed her eyes.

'I'm not going to let you do it!' Alice smiled coyly.


	94. Chapter 94 Protecting the family

_**Chapter 94 Protecting the family**_

Peter sneaked into his room. Claire was sleeping and he went to see his son. Joshua was sleeping too and Peter smiled, touching his tiny fist. He slept on his back and his hand rested at the both sides of his head. Peter bent over the crib and touched his son's forehead with his lips. His hands leaned on the edge of the crib and he lifted up. However, he could not stop watching his son sleeping. Joshua was his little treasure and Peter was proud to have him in his life.

'Peter?' Claire mumbled, but he turned around to look at her. 'Is there something wrong with him?'

'No.' He watched her got off the bed and walking towards him. 'Calm down. He is okay.'

'Okay.' Claire smiled sleepily and leaned on his body. Peter wrapped arm around her shoulders and his lips touched her temple. 'I heard noises.'

'Noises from where?'

'Downstairs.' Claire yawned. 'Your Aunt is still awake?'

'Um… yeah.' Peter murmured, wondering how to tell her the news of his mother.

'Peter?' Claire had caught the hesitance in his voice. 'Are you hiding something from me? Who is in downstairs?'

'I told you.' Peter coughed lightly. 'Aunt and I talked. That's all.'

'Is there something that you are not telling me? You know that you can tell me everything, you know that, right?'

'Yeah.' Peter smiled. 'I know, but really. There is nothing to worry about.'

'But there is something?' Now Claire was sure that he was hiding something and her lips spread in thin line. 'What is it?'

'Claire…' He sighed with annoyance.

'Peter!' Claire looked up at him and he saw her crooked face.

'Okay, I will tell you, but I don't want you to worry about.' Peter nodded to the bed and led her there. Claire followed him and they both sat on it. She stared at him intently.

'Tell me now. What's wrong?'

'Um… my mother is here.' Peter took her hands in his. 'She is here.'

'Oh no!' Claire hissed. 'What she is doing here?'

'I don't know. She says that she is here, because of me.' Peter shrugged and stared at her worried face.

'I won't sleep this night.' Claire clenched her jaw. 'I can't!'

'You are afraid that she might try again?' Peter asked her carefully.

'I'm not sure with her around. I know that she is your mother, Peter. I know her as my grandmother. However, she was the one, who tried to steal my son. Forgive me if I'm a little paranoid!' Claire bit her lower lip. 'I thought I could get over this, but I can't.'

'It's hard to get over such thing, beautiful.' Peter nodded. 'I know how much you love our son. I know how scared you are for him every time when he is not in front of your eyes.'

'Thanks.' Claire released one sad smile. 'I'm glad that you can understand me.'

'I can.' Peter kissed her hands. 'You are his mother and it is normal.'

'You are scared too?' Claire searched his eyes. 'Yeah, I know you are.'

'Of course I am.' Peter crooked his face. 'I'm scared, but that doesn't mean that I'm not angry too.'

'You are angry?'

'Yeah.' He clenched his jaw. 'I'm angry at my mother, my father, the situation we are now… I am angry with myself in what I put you through, but that does not make me feel regret!'

'You sounded just like you regretted the last time we talked about.' Claire's face faded.

'I was.' Peter moved his thumbs over the back of her fingers. 'I won't lie to you. I told you how I felt.'

'I know.' Her breath hitched. 'You don't have to remind me anymore.'

'Claire…'

'No.' she shook her head. 'I know how noble you are. I was even surprised that you stayed with me and even kissed me.'

'I couldn't control it.' Peter tilted his head.

'I know. But, we have Joshua because of that.' Claire tried to lighten his mood.

'Yeah.' He gave her his crooked smile. 'We wouldn't have him.'

'We have to protect him now.' Claire frowned suddenly. 'I'm serious when I'm telling you that I can't sleep now.'

'It's okay.' Peter released her hands and touched her face. 'I'll be awake. You have to sleep.'

'I can be awake with you.' She suppressed a yawn.

'No, beautiful.' Peter smiled. 'You have to sleep and be strong for our son.'

'You too.' She insisted.

'I can't sleep.' Peter shook his head. 'I can sleep tomorrow, when you awake.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and soon she was sleeping in his arms.

She woke up early in the morning and saw that Peter was missing. She sat on the bed and looked around in panic. He had promised and now he was gone.

'Here.' He called her from the bathroom. Claire sighed with relief and saw him walking towards her. He sat on the bed and smiled. 'I promised.'

'Yeah.' Claire smiled too.

'I want coffee.' He asked her and leaned to touch her lips with his. 'Do you want something from the kitchen?'

'Um… orange juice and something to eat.'

'Something to eat?' Peter giggled. 'Anything in particular?'

'Choose something.' She shrugged and got off the bed. He followed her. 'I have to use the bathroom and then take care for Joshua. He would be up soon.'

'Okay.' Peter nodded. 'I'll be quick.'

'I'll be here.' Claire nodded too.

She just got out of the bathroom when she heard her son's cry. Claire smiled and took him in her arms. She tried to soothe him as she unbuttoned her shirt. He calmed in the moment when he found his source of food. Claire looked at him and touched his black curls. His hair started to grow and Claire knew that his first teeth would grow soon. Joshua was a healthy and normal baby. Well, he was not that normal. Eventually he would show some ability. Claire was sure in that. His parents had abilities, so it was inevitable.

When he was ready, Claire placed his head on her shoulder and rubbed his back calmingly. He burped and she smiled with that sound. Then she changed his diaper and took him in her arms again. He was still awake.

'Who is the big boy now?' She cooed and Joshua giggled, recognizing her voice. 'Yeah, who is the big boy to mommy now?'

'I never thought that I'm gonna say this, but your son is a cute baby.' Angela's voice made Claire alert. Her smile faded and she looked at the door. Peter's mother was looking at her and the baby in her arms.

'My son is a healthy baby and I'm thankful for that.' Claire frowned. 'What are you doing here?'

'He reminds me of Peter when he was a baby.' Angela narrowed her eyes. 'He was cute too.'

'I guess.' Claire's voice was hostile. 'Tell me what you want.'

'I want to know what you are going to do now.' Angela came closer to Claire. 'What is your plan?'

'Our plan?' Claire hissed. 'Don't you think that it's not of your business?'

'Peter is my son Claire.' Angela answered her icily. 'He is my child and I'll always love him no matter of his mistakes.'

'Yeah and you tried to steal his son, just because you love him.' Claire got off the bed with her son in her arms. 'I don't trust you!'

'You can think what you want.' Angela frowned. 'But I can tell you that I'm not here for your son. I want to talk with Peter. I'm here, because of him.'

'You don't like me now, huh?' Claire tilted her head. 'Just asking.'

'I don't like how you ruined your life.' Angela narrowed her eyes. 'I've had such plans for you, Claire. You could have been so different than now.'

'Yeah, college and then marriage with someone, useful for the family.' Claire frowned. 'Sorry to ruin your plans, but I like my life now.'

'You really like it?' Angela looked at her with disbelief.

'I really like it and if you try to ruin this, I won't let you!' Claire hissed and Angela looked at her with confusion.


	95. Chapter 95 Broken memories

_**Chapter 95**__** Broken memories **_

Angela was sitting at the bottom of the front staircase and watching her son. He was playing with Joshua, close to the water. Claire was sitting on the blanket nearby, laughing at their games. They looked happy, and Angela's heart ached because she was not part of that happiness.

'It hurts, doesn't it?' Alice sat close to her. Angela's face went blank and she lowered her look.

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'Oh really?' Alice rolled her eyes. She knew her sister well enough. It was her blood after all. 'Then why your eyes are sad, Ange?'

'They are not sad.' Angela snapped.

'You forget that I know you.' Alice placed her hand on her sister's arm. 'I know you better than anyone.'

'Do not be so sure, Alice.' Angela looked at her sister. 'Life changed me.'

'Life?' Alice withdrew her hand. 'Or Arthur?'

'Both.' Angela shrugged. 'I still love him, Alice and he wasn't like this before.'

'Like what?'

' Arthur used to be more like him.' Angela nodded at the playing family on the beach. They laughed together. 'He was just like Peter. We were happy before.'

'What changed him?' Alice frowned. That was the first time when Angela spoke openly for her marriage.

'Peter.' Angela whispered. 'Peter changed him.'

'Why?'

'It was hard.' Angela sighed and she sank into the memory. 'My pregnancy with him was hard. However, I wanted him I wanted him so bad and he supported me at first. Then I received that dream about Peter. I dreamed his name and I dreamed his loneliness. However, I dreamed his power too. It was in his blood. I saw his future as a great man. When I told that to Arthur, he looked so proud. I thought that he loved his unborn son.' Angela kept quiet for a moment. She looked back at her son. Peter was holding Joshua in his arms and pointed toward the ocean. Claire had leaned her head on Peter's shoulder.

'What happened?' Alice placed her hand back over Angela's arm.

'I went into labor.' Angela continued. 'It was difficult and I thought that I was going to die, but I wanted him to live. I knew that Peter was meant to live. Arthur hated him then. He hated his son and he was not even born yet. He wanted to save me and sacrifice him.' Angela sighed tiredly. 'Then he refused to touch him and Peter cried every time when he was in the room. I think that he felt his hate.'

'Hate is a strong word, don't you think?' Alice followed her sister's look. 'Arthur is his father. He couldn't hate his own son.'

'Okay.' Angela shrugged. 'But I don't know how else I could describe that feeling.'

'I can't believe it!' Alice shook her head. 'I mean, I know that Arthur is cold person, but acting like this with his own child?'

'He wasn't cold.' Angela laughed bitterly. 'He showed to Peter how much he is unwanted, every time he was around him.'

'Damn!'

'Yes.' Angela nodded. 'When Peter was ten years old, Arthur sent him away to bording school, but everything changed for my son shortly before that. You know how withdrawn he was. You know about his inability to express his emotions?'

'He was very gloomy child.' Alice nodded too.

'He changed when Claire came into our lives.' Angela looked back at her son. He was smiling. 'She was a baby, but she was the only one made him feel something.'

'So he went away, and?'

'And he came back two years later.' Angela shrugged. 'But the situation was the same and Arthur sent him away again. He came back after another two years and then he informed his father that he would study medicine. My Peter wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help people in need.'

'What was Arthur's reaction?'

'He… he beat him.' Angela suppressed her moan. 'I heard the screams through the closed door and just when I was going to enter there, Nathan got there before me. It was the first time when he acted as a big brother.'

'Claire saw that?' Alice saw his nephew sitting on the spread blanket. Claire followed him and he put their son between them.

'No.' Angela shook her head. 'She was sleeping.'

'So Peter had tough life?'

'Something like it yeah.' Angela shrugged. 'I wish I was able to help him somehow.'

'You could if you weren't so weak!' Alice frowned.

'I'm not weak!' Angela hissed.

'You are when it comes to Arthur.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Angela looked defensive.

'You love him and that love is sick, Ang!'

'It's not sick!'

'He beat your son and you did nothing to stop him! You supported him when he pretended to be dead! You are beside him in everything!'

'Not in this!' Angela increased her voice. 'I'm here now and I'm sure that he's hiding something!'

'And you are afraid to know what?' Peter asked her and Angela looked up at his son. He stood before her. Claire was beside him with their son in her arms. She looked worried every time when Angela was close to her son. Angela could not blame her.

'What?'

'You heard me!' Peter snapped. 'Don't act like you don't know of what I'm talking about!'

'It is not…'

Joshua cried and interrupted Angela's words.

'Shush, baby. Mommy is here.' Claire rubbed his back and looked at Peter. 'I am going to put him to sleep. I think he is tired.'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and touched her arm. Claire gave him her little smile and went into the beach house. Peter looked back at his mother. 'I'm listening!'

'I don't have anything to say!' Angela frowned.

'I just heard you, mother.'

'You heard your aunt! Not me!'

'What is that secret?' Peter insisted. 'I know that it has something to do with Claire. There is no need of lying to me!'

'Peter…'

'What are you hiding, mother!' He frowned. 'Tell me!'

'I just came here to try and talk to you.'

'Really?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Does dad know about this?'

'No!' Angela looked at him with confusion. 'Why?'

'You are hiding me from him?' Peter crooked his face. 'Don't you think that you are little too late for this?'

'You don't have to be sarcastic!' Angela hissed and got off the steps.

'I'm not sarcastic! I'm telling you the truth here!' Peter hissed.

'You are just trying to hurt me by telling me how bad a mother I was!' Angela narrowed her eyes towards him.

'I'm not trying to hurt you!' Peter looked surprised. 'I wasn't trying to hurt you before!'

'But you did!' Angela pursed her lips. 'You hurt me with your feelings for Claire! How could you do it? I've never thought you could do such thing!'

'But I did it!' Peter frowned and crossed arms before his chest. 'I apologized! We apologized and you tried to send her away from me! She was pregnant with my child, mother!'

'She was your niece, Peter!'

'She's not my niece!' Peter growled, clenching his fists. 'She never was! I was in the future mother! I saw her mentally ill and barely functioning in one hospital, because of what you almost did to us!'

'What?'

'My future me came to warn me!' Peter hissed. 'If it was not for him, I was going to repeat the same mistake!'

'You haven't told me this.' Angela looked hurt. 'I just wanted to help you Peter.'

'I didn't ask you!' Peter glared at his mother. 'I didn't need one!'

'But…'

'We'll talk later!' he hissed and went into the house.

'He looked mad?' Alice had gotten off her place. She now stood right beside her sister.

'He was.' Angela murmured thoughtfully. She had to talk with her son as soon as it was possible.


	96. Chapter 96 The experiment

_**Chapter 96**__** The experiment **_

Arthur was sitting in his office. It was almost midnight and the house was quiet. Nathan and Heidi were off to see their children. Angela had told him that she would be with her sister. Therefore, Arthur had left alone. There was a time when he wanted to be alone. There was a time when he thought that he did not need anybody in his life. He thought that he could handle it. He was an idiot to think like that.

He knew that it was his fault. His situation right now was the product of his mistakes, but Arthur was too proud to admit that. He thought that he would be fine with the hate and despair in his family. He thought that Peter's opinion was not important to him. For his big surprise, it turned out to be a lie.

Arthur sighed and took the picture form his desk. Angela stood between her sons and smiled proudly. Nathan smiled too, only Peter looked serious and annoyed somehow. His eyes were cold and Arthur thought that it was before his forbidden love with Claire.

Peter…

He was the lost child in this family. He was the different one, the dreamer. Arthur had made him grown up quickly. There were times, like this, that he almost felt sorry about his broken relationship with his younger son. However, Peter was so hard to understand. Arthur had not even tried to do that. He had not felt connection with him. It was some feeling, close to the hate, but not exactly. He could not hate his son. He was his blood.

Arthur placed the picture back on the desk. He leaned on his chair and crossed arms before his chest. The truth was that he was addicted to the power. When he had seen Angela's dream, he had seen something disturbing. She had dreamt of Peter's future. He supposed to be a great man, but only if he got his soul. Arthur wondered what that could mean, but then Angela had dreamt again. She dreamt Peter and his soul. His soul was his strength and that strength had gathered in a blond girl.

Arthur could not see her face at first, but he had seen the 'C' letter on her white dress.

That was in the dream. She was there and she was holding his hand. His eyes glowed against her and Arthur could see the strength in them. She made him strong. That was the moment, when he decided to stop that relationship. He did not know the girl in Angela's dream, but he was determinant to stop them.

_Twenty Years Earlier _

Arthur and his partners had gathered in the lab of the Company. They just had hired that Indian Professor. He was good in the genetics and he would help them with their little project. Ben had reassured him that he was good. Chandra Suresh surely knew what he was doing, because he called him with the news that the embryo was ready.

Their task was to create the perfect pair. However, that was going to be a powerful union of two powerful people. Arthur had put his son into this program. He would be old enough when the time was right and he had the right ability. Angela did not know about this of course. She would not agree. Honestly, Arthur did not care that much.

'Are you sure that it is going to be a girl?' Ben Mackenzie was the youngest of them all, but Arthur could see his thirst to rule.

'Trust me – I'm good of what I'm doing!' Chandra rolled his eyes.

'What about the father?' Charles Devoux frowned.

'Adam is not a threat.' Arthur shrugged. He did not need to explain more. Everybody understood him. 'I'll take care of him when he does his job.'

'Okay.' Linderman looked at him. 'What about the mother?'

'We chose two options.' Arthur rubbed his chin. 'Well, I chose two. One of them is a woman, called Meredith Gordon. She lives in Texas and she has the fire power.'

'Too strong.' Charles frowned. 'Are you sure?'

'No.' Arthur did not tell them that she was the former lover of his older son. 'That's why I chose Heidi Petersen. She is my son's fiancée. They are going to marry soon.'

'That could be a problem.' Ben frowned.

'No. It won't!' Arthur narrowed his eyes.

'That could be a problem if your son is in this program!' Ben insisted. 'He would think of her as his niece.'

'We'll think about that later!' Arthur snapped. He was angry at that, because he was so sure that Heidi was the perfect candidate. She had no powers and that was the point of all that.

'It'll be risky!' Linderman intervened.

'Not if she thought that she has been raped.' Arthur crooked his face.

'That could work.' Charles nodded. 'Plus – we have to be sure in our Claire.'

'What?' Arthur hissed and looked at his partner. 'Who?'

'We chose her name while you were gone.' Ben shrugged. 'Charles said that her name has to be Claire. Don't ask why!'

Arthur frowned and then one thought flashed through his mind. Claire started with the 'C' letter. Angela had dreamed Peter, sitting at this garden and telling her that his soul was on her way to him. Arthur was not a fool and he could derive a conclusion. Claire was Peter's soul. Claire would make him stronger and confident in his powers.

'This won't happen!' Arthur murmured and his partners looked at him with confusion. He frowned. 'We could use both women.' He said aloud. 'Do we have enough material?'

'Yes.' Chandra Suresh answered.

'Okay – let's proceed then!' He nodded and rushed out of the Lab.

Meredith had to be the one. Meredith would get pregnant and Nathan would be the official father of that child. Peter would not get his soul back. He just could not be stronger than his father could.

However, Meredith was the failure in this experiment. Arthur hid that from his colleagues, telling them that the both women were pregnant and everything ran smoothly. He paid Meredith to lie to his son and told him that she was pregnant with his baby.

He had planned everything and when Claire was born, Heidi lost her baby and Meredith called to Nathan. She informed him that he had a daughter. That was how Claire entered in this family. No one knew the truth. No one, but Arthur. He thought that everything was under his control. He was wrong and the best prove of that was the moment when Peter saw Claire. His eyes changed and even Arthur felt the strength peered through his eyes now. However, he was sure that Peter would not do anything to make Claire his. She was his perfect part. She was his soul mate and he did not even know that.

_Now Days_

Arthur sighed and his look fell over the other picture on the desk. He took it and saw Peter and Claire. They smiled and their eyes shone. Arthur frowned and put the picture back on its place. She had created for him. The ironic part was that Arthur had put her in his hands literally. Things got out of his control and when his partners understood about his role in all this, Arthur had to run to Paris.

He had received news for Peter and Claire from his wife and some detectives. He knew the exact moment when they had crossed the line. Arthur knew about their little lie. Their love was too strong and their bond – undeniable. Peter was strong now. Arthur knew it. He was the man he always wanted to be. The worst part was that his father had not planned him like this. He had tried to destroy him once again and his son was the weak link here. Arthur had sent a man with a special speedster ability to steal the kid. Too bad that Claire was there to save him.

Joshua was a powerful kid. He was not as powerful as his father was, but he was powerful in his own way. Peter would understand that soon enough. Joshua was the other thing that was keeping Peter strong.

'I know that, but thank you!' Peter appeared before Arthur and he was not surprised. He had even read his mind.

'You welcome!' Arthur tilted his head. 'Why you are here?'

'I have to talk to you!' Peter clenched his fists. 'Better be honest!'


	97. Chapter 97 Hidden scars

_**Chapter 97**__** Hidden scars **_

The atmosphere was hostile. Both men looked at each other with narrowed eyes. They should not feel like this. They were a family and shared the same blood. However, the life had put them at the opposite sides. They were enemies now. Peter glared at his father at the edge of his patience. He was sure that he would do everything if Arthur provoked him.

'Who the Hell is Adam?' Peter growled.

'What?' Arthur frowned and stared at his son.

'I asked you something and you heard me well!' Peter tilted his head.

'I heard you. Why you want to know who he is?' Arthur hissed. 'It's been a long time ago.'

'I don't care what you think!' His son was impatient. 'I want to know who he is and where I can find him!'

'You can't find him.'

'What?'

'He is dead, Peter.' Arthur frowned. 'I killed him long ago.'

'You killed him? Why I'm not surprised?' Peter shook his head. 'Killing people is nothing for you.'

'He would have been barrier for my planes.'

'Sure.'

'I am serious, Peter.' Arthur snapped.

'So am I!' Peter leaned his hands on the desk. 'Tell me who Adam was then!'

'Why do you want to know?' Arthur frowned. 'Who told you about him?'

'I saw him in my dream!' Peter tilted his head. 'He told me that there is something important that I should know about him. What is that thing?'

'You really think that I would give up so easily?'

'I can make you!'

'No, you can't!' Arthur smiled annoyingly. 'You are strong, but so am I!'

'So you won't tell me. Is that right?' Peter narrowed his eyed towards his father.

'I won't tell you!'

'Okay then!' He nodded and tried to reach his father's mind. However, something blocked him. Peter grabbed his head and took few steps back. He felt an enormous headache. Arthur laughed and got off his chair. He stood before his son.

'I told you not to mess with me like this!'

'You are a monster!' Peter hissed through his clenched teeth.

Arthur laughed again and took few steps toward his son, but he suddenly stopped looking at the door. His older son was there and now rushed to his little brother. Arthur just murmured something and walked away. Nathan ignored him completely.

'Pete?' He grabbed his arms and his brother moaned with pain. 'Pete, are you okay?'

'No!' Peter hissed. 'No, I'm not! My head is going to split open!'

'Okay.' Nathan stared at his face. 'Let me take you in your home.'

'Take me to Aunt Alice.' Peter barely whispered. 'We are there now.'

'Okay.' Nathan nodded again and few minutes later, they were flying to the beach house. Nathan felt his brother completely relaxed in his arms and that concerned him. Peter was strong and he would not give up so easily. He had Claire's ability and he should not feel like this.

When they arrived, it was still dark and the house was looked. Nathan had to knock on the door few times before someone opened him. Peter was motionless in his arms and Nathan felt him feverish already.

'Nathan?' His Aunt frowned when she saw him. Then she saw Peter in his arms and her eyes widened. 'Come in!' She opened the door widely and stepped aside. Nathan got into the house and waited for her to close the door. 'Follow me!' She ordered and Nathan followed her upstairs. 'Claire just asked for him.' Alice mumbled and knocked on the first door stood in their way. 'Claire it's me.'

'It's open.' She called and Alice pushed the door. 'Hey dad!' She greeted him, sitting on the bed. She wore her nightgown and a robe above it.

'Hey Claire.' Nathan greeted her and her smile faded in a moment she saw Peter in his arms. He put him on the bed and touched his forehead. He was burning up.

'What's wrong with him?' Claire crawled to Peter and sat beside him on the bed. She looked up to her father. 'Tell me!'

'Dad did something to him!' Nathan shrugged. 'I think it's something dangerous.'

'I bet it is!' Alice murmured and hid in the bathroom.

'Please not again!' Claire shook her head in despair. She undid his black jacket and his black shirt under it. 'Can you help me?' She looked up at her father and Nathan nodded. He held him until Claire undressed his clothes.

'Here.' Alice walked out of the bathroom with a bowl and few clean towels. Nathan just had put Peter back on the bed. Claire reached out for the bowl and the towels. Alice gave them to her and watched her as she soaked the first towel. 'What happened?' She looked at Nathan. He frowned.

'I came there too late.' Nathan hissed and looked at his Aunt. 'I'm always too late to save him!'

'Don't be too harsh on yourself.' Alice touched his arm. 'You didn't know what was going to happen.'

'If I was there just a second earlier!' He ran fingers through his hair. 'Why he had to meet with dad? Why? Peter knows how dangerous he might be!'

'He had a dream.' Claire answered and Nathan looked at his daughter. 'He dreamed of a guy, named Adam. He had told him to go and talk with his father.'

'Adam?' Nathan frowned. 'That name it sounds familiar to me.'

'I don't know.' Claire shrugged and skimmed the moist towel over Peter's face. She let the water soaked into his hot skin.

'Was Arthur there when you found your brother?' Alice asked him.

'He was, but he disappeared quickly.' Nathan clenched his fists. 'He is good at it.'

'Don't be so mad at you, Nathan!' Alice tried to comfort him.

'The second time!' Nathan snapped instead. 'It's the second time I'm too late to save him! The first time was before his departure for his college. I saw him lying on the floor in my father's feet. He had done something to him. I knew it. There were no scars on his face, but… Damn!' Nathan cursed. 'I knew that he beat him. I knew it and I just closed my eyes! I couldn't see the scars, but I knew that dad was harsh with him!'

'Sometimes the scars stayed in the soul, Nathan.' Angela was standing by the open door. 'You can't see them, but they are there.'

'Angela!' Alice frowned.

'Yes.' Angela entered into the room and her look fell on her younger son, lying on the bed. 'He did it again?' He whispered with pain in her voice. 'He hurt him again?'

'Yes, ma!' Nathan clenched his jaw. 'He did it again!'

'Claire…' They heard Peter's harassed whisper and looked back at the bed.

'I'm here, baby.' She placed her palm on his face and that calmed him. His eyes trembled, but stayed closed. However, he reached and touched her thigh. 'I'm here.' She bent over his torso and kissed his forehead. 'Just relax.' Her whisper calmed him again.

'He has to pay!' Nathan clenched his fists and looked at his mother. 'I swear! This time, he has to pay for what he did to my brother! Father or not – he has to pay!'

'I'm coming with you!' Angela swallowed hard. 'I have to talk to him too!'

'I want to kill him!' Nathan hissed. 'Who says talking here?

'Nathan, don't!' Angela touched his arm. 'It's not a good idea!'

'Listen to your mother.' Alice nodded. 'Your brother is the only one, who could deal with him and look what Arthur did with his own son!'

'We'll see!' Nathan clenched his jaw. 'Call me when he gets better.' There was no other option for him.

'Okay.' Claire nodded, looking at him. 'I will call you. Send my best to mom.'

'I will.' Nathan nodded and left the room, followed by his mother.


	98. Chapter 98 Don’t betray me

_**Chapter 98**__** Don't betray me **_

Peter was in some kind of coma. At least he thought he was. He could hear people talking around him, but he was unable to react. Then the dream came.

_He was in the middle of a beautiful garden. He had seen the same garden in his mother's dreams. It was the same one he had seen himself as a boy. Peter knew that this garden represented his inside world somehow. Usually, the garden was colorful and full with butterflies. It was beautiful and sunny. Now it was different and Peter felt that something was wrong in here. Something was wrong with him. _

_He would call for somebody, but he knew that nobody could answer him. The tree, he used to sit under it was empty too. The cradle, he was sitting as a boy, swung empty. The tree was dry-topped. Peter stopped at one place and looked around himself. He was not sure what he was doing here. _

'_It's confusing, isn't it?' Adam's voice took his attention and Peter frowned. He turned around and saw the tall blond man, standing not so far away from him. 'This place was good before.'_

'_Who the hell are you?' Peter snapped. 'I dreamed about you! You sent me to my father and look what happened!'_

'_So now you're whining?' Adam laughed and Peter caught strange accent in his voice. He was not from around here. He was a foreigner. 'I thought you are stronger than that.'_

'_I'm not whining!' Peter clenched his fists. 'I could harm you if you want prove for that!'_

'_Look around Peter!' Adam stretched out his arms and stared at him with __jeer in his eyes. He took few steps closer and stood right in front of Peter. 'You can't harm me here!'_

'_What are you talking about?' Peter frowned._

'_You are powerless here.' Adam shrugged. 'This is not your inner world.' He continued as he had heard his thoughts before. 'This is in between place.'_

'_In between place?'_

'_Yeah – in between place. Here you chose to live when you were born. Here you chose to have your soul. You were happy here. Your soul was happy.'_

'_My soul is Claire.' Peter frowned again. _

'_Yeah, Claire.' Adam tilted his head with a sad smile. 'She is very important to you, isn't she?'_

'_You have to know that she is the most important person in my life.' Peter was curious. 'You have something to tell me? Something about her?' _

'_No.' Adam shook his head. 'You have to find out by yourself. You have to learn that lesson.'_

'_What lesson?'_

'_You chose to be with her, right?' Adam rose up his eyebrows. 'Do you think that it is the right choice?'_

'_Yes!' Peter narrowed his eyes. _

'_Okay.' Adam nodded. 'Then you know what to do next.'_

'_What I have to do?' Peter was confused._

'_You are here Peter.' Adam met his eyes. 'You are looking for answers, but you can't find them here.'_

'_Then what am I doing here?'_

'_I'm asking you!' Adam frowned. 'You are not supposed to be here!'_

'_But then…'_

'_You have to get back! You have to get back to her! You have to get back to Claire! She could help you! Let her help you, Peter. Let her cure you!' Adam was strangely worried about him and that made Peter alert. His eyes studied his face. There was something familiar in his face. Peter felt that there was something, that ran away from his eyes. _

'_I think I know you!' Peter murmured. 'I think I know you from before!' _

'_No!' Adam shook his head. 'You don't know me! You don't know me at all!'_

'_I do!' Peter tried to remember, but short pain cut through his head and he grabbed it. 'Ah! I thought you told me that no one can be harmed here!'_

'_You can.' Adam hesitated, but placed his hand over Peters shoulder. 'Don't try to remember, Peter. Don't try to do it!'_

'_I have to!' Peter moaned. The pain was back again. 'I know I have to! I have to know who you are!'_

'_I am__ sorry, Peter.' Adam closed his eyes and vanished in the thin air. _

_He tried to fight, but nothing could help him now. His knees hit the cold ground and the darkness surrounded him. Peter let himself to that emptiness. He sank into it and there was nothing but the pain. Only that pain showed him that he was still alive. He was breathing. _

_When he tried to open his eyes again, he saw that he was in the middle of the same garden. Claire was here. She looked sad and swung at his cradle under the tree. Her face was pale and not tanned. Her golden hair hung in dirty strings over her shoulders. Her eyes were empty and stared at the darkness. Peter went to her and touched her shoulder._

'_You betrayed me!' She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. 'How could you, Peter? How could you?'_

'_What?' He hissed and released her shoulder. _

'_What are you doing here?' Claire got off the cradle and her brown dress flowed down over her body. Her eyes glowed and she looked angry. _

'_I'm…' Peter frowned. _

'_Let me help you! Why don't you let me help you?' She reached hand towards him and burst into tears. 'Let me help you, Peter.'_

'_Claire…' His hand reached out to touch her, but she was too far away from him. 'Claire!' he screamed._

'_I'm here.' Her whisper was soft, but scary. 'Don't run away from me, Peter! Don't betray me!'_

'_Claire!' his voice echoed again._

'_Come back to me Peter!' She screamed too. 'Come back to me!'_

'_Claire!' He screamed one last time and everything sank into darkness again. _

He could feel.

He could feel the sheets beneath him. Peter sighed and tried to open his eyes. He felt them too heavy. He tried to move his hands, but he was so weak that he could not do anything. Two soft hands lay at the both side of his face. They were warm and Peter knew them. He could recognize them anywhere. He felt them slid down on his body and carefully covered his shoulders with the warm blanket.

'I'm here, baby.' He could hear her voice, close to his ear. Her hair tickled his face. 'Open your eyes now. I know that you are tired, but it is time to wake up now. Joshua and I need you here.'

Her voice was like a caress. He licked his lips and his eyes opened slowly. Claire had knelt on the bed. Her hands rested on his chest. Her smile shone against him when he looked at her. She was his soul and without her, he was nothing. Maybe that was the first lesson he had learned in his life. She gave him the strength he needed to live.

'Hey.' Her voice was like a caress. 'Welcome back.'

'Claire…' He tried to say, but his voice was barely a whisper.

'Yeah.' She bent over and her lips touched his. 'I'm here and you are here too.' She slid down on the bed and her head rested close to his shoulder. 'Joshua just fell asleep.' Claire sighed close to his ear. Her hand still lay on his chest. 'You could sleep too. I'll be here to protect you.'

Peter tried to move. He felt weakness again, but this time he fought with it. His hand covered hers on his chest. His eyes closed again, but this time it was different. This time he felt strong enough and he knew that he would not disappoint her. He would not betray her.

'Good night, Peter.' Claire whispered and her lips touched his neck. He smiled and felt whole again. He was ready to fight for her.

He was ready to fight for the truth.


	99. Chapter 99 Fight back

_**Chapter 99 Fight back**_

Nathan came back home furious. His mother was with him, but they did not talk through the whole way to the Mansion. When they finally landed on the porch, Nathan slammed the front door open.

'Nathan!' His mother called him, but he just ignored her. He could hear her quiet chasing steps after him. 'Nathan, wait!'

'Where is he?' He babbled in his anger. 'Where is that son of a bitch?'

'Nathan!' Angela caught his arm and tried to stop him, but Nathan freed himself with a simple jerk move. 'Don't be stupid!'

'What?' He stopped abruptly and Angela almost bumped in him. She stopped too, trying to catch her breath. Nathan turned around slowly. 'You are calling me stupid?'

'Just don't do stupid things.' Angela snapped. 'I know that you are angry! I am too, but this is not the way. I told you that!'

'No!' Nathan grabbed her arm and stared at her eyes. 'I'm tired of closing my eyes before this. Dad hurt Peter. He hurt him a lot when he was a child. I was stupid then. I was stupid not to confront him and protect my brother!'

'You were a kid too.' Angela changed her voice.

'You weren't!' Nathan loosened his grip around her arm. 'You are his mother and you just stood there and do nothing! He needed you, ma! He was just a boy then! He could not protect himself! Why you were just staying there? Why?'

'I was powerless to save him!' Angela shouted. 'Arthur was much stronger then me! He still is! What could I've done?'

'You could've run! You could've grabbed him and run away!' Nathan snarled.

'I tried!' Angela hissed and that surprised him.

'What?' Nathan took few steps back.

'I tried to run, but he found us.' Angela lowered her voice. 'It was pointless really. Then he punished him and made me look at it!'

'Damn you!' Nathan cursed. 'Why I didn't know anything about this?'

'Because you were in your college!' Angela clenched her small fists. 'I tried to fight with your father, but then Peter was the one that suffered.'

'I could kill him!' Nathan hissed and turned around.

'Nathan, don't!' She tried to stop him again. 'I don't want him to hurt you too.'

'He has to pay! He has to pay for this!' Nathan snapped and opened the door of his father's office. It was empty. Nathan cursed furiously and looked around one more time. He was not mistaken. The room was empty. Arthur was not there.

'What are you going to do now?' Angela had followed him inside of the room. 'Do you have any idea of what would happen if your father stood against you?'

'I can't believe this!' Nathan shook his head and looked at his mother. 'You are protecting him. After all this, you are protecting him?'

'I'm protecting you!' She frowned. 'Your father is strong, Nathan. If he thought you as a threat, he would do something really bad to move you out of his way!'

'Let him try!' Nathan clenched his fists.

'Are you out of your mind?' Angela looked worried. 'The only person, capable of standing against Arthur is Peter! Look what happened to him!'

'Peter did not expect that from his own father, ma!' Nathan shrugged and left the office. 'I am prepared!'

'I'm worrying about you, Nathan.' Angela followed him out of the office. 'You could end up hurt!'

'I won't!' Nathan snapped and disappeared upstairs.

He walked into his room and slammed the door behind his back. He leaned on the cold wood and closed his eyes for a moment. His father was a monster. He thought that he was bad, but Arthur was even worst. Peter had kept this secret his whole life. Nathan could only imagine what that had cost him. He had only one person in his life he could trust completely. That was Claire. She was pure and she was always close to him. However, Nathan was sure that even she did not know about these episodes in his life. They were too painful. Nathan knew his brother well and he knew that Peter would do anything, but hurt Claire. He was her protector.

He sighed and went to his bed. It was cold and empty. Heidi was gone. She was still with their boys. When he had left, she had stayed to explain to them that new situation. Nathan was thankful to her. She was always careful and delicate to them.

Nathan lay on his bed and closed his eyes tiredly. It was a tough day. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone rang. Nathan sighed and sat on the bed. His phone lay on the nightstand. He took it and picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Dad?' It was Claire. She was crying.

'Claire? Claire, are you alright?' He asked panicking. 'What's wrong? Is it something with Peter? Is he okay?'

'He… he has a fever and…' Claire sobbed. 'He is babbling in his sleep about…some garden and… Adam… and… I am so scared, dad!'

'Calm down, okay?' He tried to soothe her. 'You know that he'll be okay.'

'I'm sorry.' Claire sobbed. 'I called mom too.'

'What she told you?'

'Nothing, but I just needed to here you two.' Claire sniffed. 'I'm sorry. I'm such a kid sometimes.'

'Don't worry!' Nathan clenched his jaw, trying to contain his emotions. 'How is Peter now?'

'He calmed a bit.' Claire silenced for a moment. 'But he still has fever.'

'He will be fine. You are there and you know that he can sense you.'

'Yeah.' Claire closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'I'll call you when he gets better, okay?'

'Okay. Bye, Claire.' Nathan hung up the phone.

Claire hung up too and looked at the man in the bed. He slept calmingly now. However, Claire was still scared. She had seen him like this only once before. It was when he was in coma. Claire was scared that he would not wake up this time. She was afraid of him. Her hands shook and she put her phone back on the nightstand.

'Come on, Peter!' Claire skimmed the wet towel over his hot body. 'Come back to me! Come back!'

That was how the night passed. She could not fall asleep. Her son was sleeping though. Joshua was quiet and Claire was thankful for that. Peter did not wake up. His breathing normalized and she saw the first signs that his fever was gone. She could see the sweat covered his body. Claire sighed with relief and washed his body with the moist towel one last time. She changed the sheets and knelt beside him on the bed. Her hands rested over his chest and her eyes did not miss his face.

Few hours later, Claire saw his eyelashes fluttered. His breathing changed and she knew that he was about to wake up. Claire bent over him.

'I'm here, baby.' She whispered close to his ear. 'Open your eyes now. I know that you are tired, but it is time to wake up now. Joshua and I need you here.' Her voice was like a caress.

She saw him licked his lips and his eyes opened slowly. Claire watched him carefully. Her hands rested on his chest. Her smile shone against him when he looked at her. He was her soul and without him, she was nothing. He gave her the strength she needed to live.

'Hey.' Her voice was like a caress. 'Welcome back.'

'Claire…' He tried to say, but his voice was barely a whisper.

'Yeah.' She bent over and her lips touched his. 'I'm here and you are here too.' She slid down on the bed and her head rested close to his shoulder. 'Joshua just fell asleep.' Claire sighed close to his ear. Her hand still lay on his chest. 'You could sleep too. I'll be here to protect you.'

Peter tried to move. His hand covered hers on his chest. Claire looked there and saw their laced hands. A secret smile appeared on her lips. His eyes closed again, but this time it was different. This time he felt strong enough and he knew that he would not disappoint her.

'Good night, Peter.' Claire whispered and her lips touched his neck. She could feel his smile. Peter was better and he was strong. He was just the man Claire wanted him to be. She closed her eyes and the sleep finally came to her.

When she opened her eyes later that day, the bed beside of her was empty. Claire sat on the bed and her eyes widened from fear. Just then, her look fell over Peter. He was sitting on the small couch, close to the window and held his son in his arms. They watched the ocean.

'I'm back!' Peter looked at her, feeling her stare. 'I'm back and I could fight for you again!'


	100. Chapter 100 Learning and beginning

_**Chapter 100 Learning and beginning **_

Peter looked serious. His face had different and his eyes glowed with hew strength in them. His son was awake in his hands, but kept quiet. Claire stiffened, but walked to him. He was sitting on the couch, close to the window. It was raining outside and the raindrops slid down over the window.

'It's time to go back, Claire!' Peter uttered and she looked at him strangely.

'It's time to go back?' Claire tilted her head. 'Go back where?'

'We have to face our problems. We don't have to run from them.' His voice was still low. Joshua shifted in his hands and Claire sat close to them. She took Joshua in her lap and stared at his father.

'We didn't run, Peter.' Claire said carefully. 'We just needed time for…'

'We got nothing, Claire!' He snapped and got off his place. 'The problems keep following us. We just have to deal with them.'

'Okay.' Claire frowned. 'Why are you so nervous?'

'My father almost killed me!' Peter hissed. 'Then I dreamed that Adam guy and I'm not sure I even meet him! Then that crap Sylar is still sunning free somewhere! Not to mention my dad, and his participations in your conception! What the hell is wrong with this world? A person can't trust to its own family!' He looked furious. 'Damn!'

'You can trust me.' Claire lowered her voice. 'You know that, don't you?'

'Ah, Claire.' Peter shook his head and knelt before her. His hand touched her face. 'You know that I trust you, beautiful! You are the only person, capable of trust in my family.'

'Not even your brother?' Claire leaned on his palm.

'Nathan is a good man, but he was not like this before.' Peter frowned and got off the ground. 'You are the only person that I can trust, Claire! The only one!'

'Okay.' Claire stirred from his words. 'But you have to have a little more trust in the people, Peter. Not everyone is evil.'

'Not everyone is good either.' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'Look, we are running out of time here. We have to go.'

'Why is that rush all of a sudden?' Alice had appeared on the door and her nephew looked at her. 'You spent just one week here.'

'I think we have to go home and deal with our problems, Aunt Alice.' Peter snapped. 'Coming here was a mistake!'

'Coming here was a vacation that we all needed Peter.' Claire interrupted him. She pressed lips to Joshua's head and inhaled his sweet baby scent. 'We all needed this!'

'Listen to her!' Alice watched Peter carefully. 'I can see a lot of anger in you now, but you are not alone here. You have a family. You have your own family, Peter. They need you and I think that you have to be with them now.'

'I have to care about their safety!' Peter frowned. 'Come on, Claire!' He looked at her. 'We talked about this.'

'Yes, we do, but it is not about me now, Peter!' Claire looked up at him. 'I have to think about our son too. Joshua is still a baby. He is so fragile and delicate and I'm scared about him.'

'You think that I don't care about our son?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'How cold do you think I am?'

'You are not cold Peter!' Claire tried to explain to him. 'You are angry and full of hate right now. I think that you want revenge so bad that sometimes, you just forget about the safety. Yours included. Look what happened to you. Look what your father did to you, just because you got there unprepared.'

'She is right, Peter.' Alice walked into the room. 'You are too emotional right now and that could be dangerous for you.'

'Dangerous?' Peter hissed. 'How?'

'Well, it's something new for you.' Alice shrugged and sat close to Claire. 'Don't you remember what you were when you were a child?'

'I can't remember everything?' Peter frowned. 'And you are talking nonsense now.'

'I am pretty serious, Peter.' Alice tilted her head. 'I know what I'm talking about. You are still new at this. You emotions are in full mess right now. You never hate in your life. You were never really angry with anybody. These are strong emotions and you just don't know how to deal with them yet!'

'I know what I am doing Aunt Alice!' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'I just need to start from somewhere. I have to decide what to do first.'

'You have to call your brother and tell him that you are okay.' Alice handed him her phone. Peter took it, but looked at her with confusion.

'He was worried about you.' Claire spoke quietly. 'He carried you to here.'

'And he went away furious at your father.' Alice added.

'He went to argue with dad?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Stupid man!'

'He just worried about you, Peter!' Claire tilted her head. 'Your mother left with him too.'

'Great!' Peter murmured and dialed his brother's phone. 'Now I have to worry about them. Just great!'

'Hello?' Nathan's voice echoed at the other side of the line.

'Nice to hear you're not dead!' Peter snapped. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

'Nice to hear you at all, Pete!' Nathan's voice went quiet. 'How are you bro?'

'Good!' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'Please tell me that you didn't confront with dad?'

'Nope. He was not at home.' Nathan growled. 'But I still have that intention.'

'There is no point, Nate and you know it.' Peter coughed. 'What about his plans for the people with abilities?'

'They are down.' Nathan hissed. 'The Government didn't vote them.'

'That's good news!'

'Yeah.' Nathan sighed. 'Tell me about it.'

'Well, one problem less.' Peter coughed and scratched his neck.

'Are you planning to get back now?' It was as if Nathan had read his mind.

'Yeah.' Peter answered and looked at Claire. She had put Joshua in his crib and now watched him sleeping. 'I think we have to get back.'

'I want you to be very careful of what you're doing Pete.' Nathan lowered his voice. 'The people you are dealing with, they are dangerous, man.'

'I know and I am going to do whatever is in my powers to stop them.'

'Even your own father?' Nathan sounded confused.

'Even him.' Peter uttered. 'Trust me!'

'I know that you can do it and that's the scary part here. Well, call me if you need anything, okay?'

'I will.' Peter met Claire's look. 'Bye, Nate.'

'Bye, Pete.' His brother hung up the phone and Peter followed his example. Claire smiled at him and her smile made him feel strong again.

'We are going home, Claire.' Peter went to her and touched her face. 'I promise to be careful and you have to trust me on this.'

'I trust you, Peter.' She nodded and sank into his hug.

Alice looked at them with conflicted feelings. They looked so good, if not perfect together. If she had not known them as former relatives, she would probably accept their relationship easier than now. However, Peter and Claire were together now. They were together in spite of everything and everyone. As Peter had mentioned earlier, they had a lot things to deal with. Alice could only hope that the life could get easier for them. They deserved at least that.

When they came back into their apartment, Claire felt as if they had never left it at all. She met Peter's look and saw the same emotions as hers there. She knew him well enough for that. Peter went back for Joshua's crib and soon their boy slept in his own bed. Peter and Claire stood close to him and watched his peaceful sleep.

'We have to do this for him.' Peter placed hands on Claire's shoulders.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded. 'We have to fight for him and his future. He has to have a normal childhood.'

'We'll take care about that, Claire.' Peter kissed the back of her head. 'We will!'


	101. Chapter 101 Truth in your eyes

_**Chapter 101 Truth in your eyes **_

The test was important. It was one of these tests, which could cost your lire, if you did not get them. Mel had focused over his books, spread all over the table and bit her lower lip. Sean was at work and she had all day before her to study for her exams. She cursed her professor in her mind, because he had pulled this test little earlier. That was he had said – little earlier. Who was crazy enough to make tests in March? Mel did not know such person before. Now she knew – her crazy professor.

She just had reached to one very important part of her studying, when the doorbell rang.

'Damn it! I'm coming!' She cursed and got off the sofa, tugging her blouse over her jeans. She looked at the mirror and fixed her hair, before she could open the front door. Her smile faded in the moment, she saw her father. He smiled, but Mel could see that he was nervous. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Watch your tongue young lady!' Ben frowned.

'I'm in my apartment so I can talk whatever I want!' She snapped and her eyes narrowed. 'Once again – what are you doing here, dad?'

'I need to talk to you!' Ben rubbed his chin. 'It's about your mother.'

'Karen?' Mel rolled her eyes. 'Great! What she did this time?'

'Um…' Ben stepped aside and Mel's mother showed up on the door. 'She is here.'

'Wh-at?' Mel opened her mouth with full shock. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just came here to see you.' Karen spoke with her lazy Texas accent.

'Should I feel flattered?' Mel frowned quickly. Karen fixed her hair and looked at her daughter.

'Mel…'

'I told you that she has big mouth!' Ben murmured. 'Well, can we…' He nodded at the apartment. Mel frowned once again, but stepped aside. Her parents entered inside of her apartment and Mel led them to the living room. Her table was still full with books.

'You are a student?' Karen looked at Ben and then took the free chair. 'Your father didn't tell me.'

'Because, our daughter did not tell me either!' Ben frowned and sat on the sofa.

'Yeah, we haven't talked much!' Mel crossed her arms before her chest. 'I'm not talking to people, who laid to me my entire life!'

'What are you talking about, Mel?' Karen frowned and shifted on her chair nervously. 'Who lied to you?'

The doorbell rang again and Mel could not answer. She sighed and went to open again. Peter, Claire with little Joshua in her arms smiled at her. Mel smiled too and stepped aside, inviting them inside of the apartment.

'I'm so glad to see you again, guys.' Her face faded. Then she stood in front of Peter and her eyes darkened. 'My dad is here.'

Peter's smile faded and his eyes darkened.

'Oh, really?' He tilted his head. 'I think we'll have a nice little chat with him!'

'Peter!' Claire hissed and he looked at her face. She looked worried.

'Don't worry, beautiful. I know what I'm doing.' He tried to calm her, but Mel touched his arm and took his attention again.

'My biological mother is here with him.' She warned them.

'I said that I will be careful.' Peter stared at Mel. 'Leads us in.'

'Fine.' She shrugged and they followed her into the living room. Ben went nervous from the moment he saw Peter coming in. Peter just crooked his face and helped Claire to sit on the armchair. Ben looked at her closely and Peter saw him swallowing hard.

'Hello there.' Peter greeted cheerfully.

'Hello.' Mel's mother greeted him and got off her place. 'I'm Karen, Mel's mother.'

'I'm Peter.' He took her hand and nodded at Claire. 'This is Claire and our son Joshua.'

'Nice to meet you.' Claire tried to smile too.

'You look familiar.' Karen sat back on her chair and Peter stood behind Claire. 'Have we met?'

'I doubt it.' Peter shook. 'My brother is the famous one, not me.'

'And who is your brother?' Karen tilted her head with interest. 'Maybe we met?'

'My brother is Nathan Petrelli.' Peter crooked his face. 'He is a Senator now.'

'Nathan Petrelli?' Karen went pale and that took Peter's interest. That woman had some connection with his brother. He could feel it. Then he heard her thoughts. _'I almost married him.'_

'You what?' Peter hissed and his eyes narrowed.

'Peter?' Claire looked up at him and saw how his face darkened. 'Peter, what's wrong?'

'She knew my brother!' Peter snapped. 'She almost…'

'Mom?' Mel looked shocked.

'No!' Karen shook her head and got off her chair. 'This is not true! It's not true!'

'Don't lie!' Peter snarled. 'Now you are lying!'

'How would you know?' Karen lowered her voice.

'He is an empath.' Ben got off his place too. Peter rounded Claire's chair and stand before her and his son. Ben noticed that his move and tilted his head. 'I am not going to hurt her, Peter.'

'You already did.' Peter frowned. 'You and my father! Now I want to know what her secret is! What is her place in this sick game?'

'I am not…' Karen tried to talk, but Ben interrupted her.

'She has nothing to do with this!'

'Then why she almost married to my brother?' Peter frowned. 'Why she is so scared now?'

'Mother?' Mel uttered and came closer to her. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

'I… I can explain this.' Karen touched her dirty blond hair nervously. She licked her lower lip. 'They forced me to…'

'Karen, stop!' Ben hissed and his eyes narrowed towards her. 'You don't have to talk!'

'Oh, but I want to hear her.' Peter tilted his head. His jaw clenched. 'I'm sure that it'll be very interesting. If she doesn't want to, I can make her.'

'Peter, don't!' He heard Claire's voice and turned around to look at her. Claire touched his hand and he helped her got off her chair. Joshua was awake and looked around with his big hazel eyes. 'You don't have to do this, please…' She pleaded him. 'She is Mel's mother.'

'I know, Claire.' Peter sighed. 'But she is hiding something important and I can feel that it has something to do with you.'

'Is it so important, baby?' She smiled and touched his face. Her eyes caressed his. 'Let it go.' He leaned on her palm and they looked in pure harmony in this moment. They looked so perfect and intimate, as if there was no other world outside theirs.

'You really are the perfect pair.' Ben's exclamation made Peter snapped his head and looked at him. His eyes widened when he realized the truth.

'You sick bastard!' Peter snarled. He stretched out his arm towards him. His fingers folded and Ben grabbed his neck, trying to catch his breath. Everything happened too fast.

'Peter!' Mel screamed and rushed to her father.

'Peter stop! What are you doing?' Claire almost cried. His face scared her. He looked furious and his eyes glowed.

'The perfect pair! You sick, bastard!' Peter growled and shook his head. 'You had been created for me, Clear! They made you for me!'

'What?' Claire looked shocked. 'Is this true?'

'It is!' Peter looked back at Ben. 'Tell her! Tell her – now!'

'I… can't…' Ben coughed and Peter released him enough to breath again.

'Tell her!' Peter insisted and his eyes glowed dangerously. 'You know what I can do!'

'Dad?' Mel helped him sat back on the couch.

'You do not know what are you doing, Peter!' Ben shook his head.

'Tell her!' Peter hissed. The older man just stared at him.


	102. Chapter 102 Sons and daughters

_**Chapter 102 Sons and daughters **_

_The garden was dark. She was alone there and for the first time, Angela was scared. She looked the tree and for the first time her son was not there. Sudden scare caught her heart and she felt the need to scream. Peter was always there when she was. He was not here now and Angela knew that this was not a good sign. _

'_He is not here, Angela.' Adam's voice echoed close to her and she turned around to see him. He was standing not so far away from her. Angela frowned. _

'_What are you doing here?' Angela could not recognize her voice. It was weak and cracked. 'I thought that Arthur killed you long ago.'_

'_My dear Angela, your husband just buried me.' Adam came closer and Angela could see the dangerous flames in his eyes. 'I'm stuck here since then.' _

'_How could you be here?' Angela froze when he touched her shoulder. 'Why are you doing this?'_

'_What am I doing?' Adam tilted his head with nasty smile on his face. 'I just want what is the best for my daughter.'_

'_Your daughter?' Angela swallowed hard. 'I didn't know that you have a daughter.' _

'_Yeah I do have.' Adam nodded and squeezed her shoulder painfully. 'Peter takes a good care of her.'_

'_What?' Angela frowned. 'What are you talking about?' _

'_His soul, Angela. She is his soul.' Adam smiled again. 'Now don't tell me that you don't know her. She is a young and beautiful blond girl, named Claire. I do not know why they named her Claire, though. I thought that it would be some other, significant name, but no. They named my daughter – Claire.'_

'_You planned this?' Angela glared at him and he laughed. _

'_What?' He spread his arms. 'Look where am I. Look through what your husband put me through. I am buried alive and he thought that he got rid of me.'_

'_And you're planning to revenge on him?' Angela felt the hate peering through his eyes. 'I know you Adam! Tell me what are you up to?'_

'_Well, I have to say that you are quick learner…Ange.' He laughed, but then his face faded. 'He made fool of me. He stole my child and almost killed me! I'm not going to let him do this!'_

'_Doing what?' Angela looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. _

'_He stole my child; I'm going to steal his!' Adam frowned. 'He has to learn!'_

'_Peter?' Angela grabbed her throat. 'You want to do something to him?'_

'_I did already.' Adam laughed again. 'He was here, you know? He was in coma for few days. I made him see and feel all the suffering in the world! I showed him all he needed to see!' _

'_What did you showed to him?' Angela lowered her voice. _

'_I just showed to him his beloved Claire.' Adam laughed again. 'I have to say that he is easy at that point. He can't stand to see her suffering.'_

'_You poisoned his mind!' Angela cried. 'How could you? He did nothing, but love and protect your daughter. They have son and she is happy with him. He is her whole world. If you want to hurt Arthur, by hurting Peter – you are wrong! He does not care about him! He never was! You are going to hurt your own daughter!'_

_Adam shook his head. _

'_You are wrong.' He snapped. 'I know what I'm doing and you will see that I'm right!' _

'_You are sick, you know that?' Angela hissed. 'If Arthur didn't kill you I will!'_

'_Stop dreaming…'_

'_And if I fail – Peter will succeed!' _

'_If he lives enough to do that.' Adam pointed out. 'See… he is not the one that was here. Guess who else was?' _

'_Who? What did you do Adam?' _

'_It is time to wake up, Angela!' Adam smiled and vanished in the thin air before her. _

'Peter!' Angela woke up with a scream. She sat in her empty bed and switched on the lights. Something bad was going to happen and she was sure. Her son was in danger. She had to warn him.

Few minutes later, Angela was fully dressed and on her feet. She went to Nathan's bedroom and knocked on the door. He answered her, despite the early hour. She walked in and saw that Heidi was there too. Angela sighed, but decided to talk anyway.

'Your brother is in danger.'

'What?' Nathan got off the bed and stared at his mother. 'What are you talking about?'

'I had a dream, Nathan!' Angela placed hand above her heart. 'Something bad is going to happen! Please trust me!'

'We have to warn him then!' Nathan frowned with agreement. He knew his mother well. She would not be that scared if the things were not serious.

'Peter can't die, Angela.' Heidi called from the bed. 'I thought he has my daughter's ability.'

'He could!' Angela stirred. 'And he loves Claire enough to…'

'Claire!' Heidi increased her voice. 'What she has to do with it?'

'I'll explain it to you when we get back!' Angela looked at her fully dressed son. She was nervous. 'Can we go now?'

'Mom! It's still early!'

'Nathan, please!' She looked through the window and saw the morning light peering through the glass. 'It's not that early! We'll be there by noon.'

'Okay fine!' Nathan frowned. 'Just give me a sec.'

'I'll wait downstairs.' Angela nodded and got off the room. Nathan followed her few minutes later and they flew out for Los Angeles.

They landed little before noon and went straight to Peter's apartment. No one answered them and Angela looked desperate. Nathan frowned and suddenly he remembered that Peter's friend, Sean leaved in the same building, just one floor above Peter.

'We could check there?' Nathan asked his mother and she looked at him with gratitude. He just shrugged and they took the elevator to the upper floor. There they found Sean, just coming home from work. He looked tired.

'Nathan?' He looked surprised, but then his look fell on Angela and he frowned. 'Mrs. Petrelli, hello! What are you doing here?'

'We came to see Peter.' Nathan answered instead.

'Oh.' Sean frowned. 'But then why you took the elevator? You know that his apartment is…'

'He wasn't there!' Angela snapped. 'We thought that maybe he is with you.'

'But I was at work!' Sean frowned and got out of the elevator when the door opened. Nathan and Angela followed him to his apartment.

'Maybe he and Claire came to visit Mel?' Nathan asked him.

'Hm..' Sean shrugged but opened the door of his apartment and the picture in front of him made him froze at one place.

'You sick bastard!' Peter snarled. He stretched out his arm towards Ben. His fingers folded and Ben grabbed his neck, trying to catch his breath. Everything happened too fast.

'Peter!' Mel screamed and rushed to her father.

'Peter stop! What are you doing?' Claire almost cried. His face scared her. He looked furious and his eyes glowed.

'The perfect pair! You sick, bastard!' Peter growled and shook his head. 'You had been created for me, Claire! They made you for me!'

'What?' Claire looked shocked. 'Is this true?'

'It is!' Peter looked back at Ben. 'Tell her! Tell her – now!'

'I… can't…' Ben coughed and Peter released him enough to breath again.

'Tell her!' Peter insisted and his eyes glowed dangerously. 'You know what I can do!'

'Dad?' Mel helped him sat back on the couch.

'You do not know what are you doing, Peter!' Ben shook his head.

'Tell her!' Peter hissed. The older man just stared at him. 'Tell her or I swear I could kill you for what you did to her!'

'What the hell is going on here?' Sean finally found his speech. 'Peter!'

'Ask him!' Peter snarled and pointed out Ben. Mel still supported her father. 'Ask him what he did to us! What he did to Claire!'

'Peter!' Angela called him and he glared at her. 'You have to calm down now! You have to think!' She had scared from the hate in his eyes.

'I'm done thinking!' His fists clenched. 'I'm done being the fool here!'

'What are you talking about?' Nathan frowned. 'What's wrong, Pete?'

'He and dad were part of the group, which prime goal was to create the perfect pair! They plotted all this!' Peter looked back at Ben. 'I was part of that experiment! Claire was meant for me!'

'What?' Mel widened her eyes and took few steps away from her father. 'What have you done?'

'It's true.' Karen spoke quietly.

'Karen!' Ben snapped, but just then Nathan's look fell on her and he almost fell from surprise.

'Meredith!'


	103. Chapter 103 Knowing my name

_**Chapter 103 Knowing my name **_

Nathan could not get wrong. The golden curls were the same, maybe little dirtier. The green eyes were the same, only the wrinkles around them were little more notice. He sighed and clenched his fists. This woman was no one but Meredith Gordon. She was the same that almost had ruined his marriage with Heidi. She was the one night stand, Nathan had hit the night, before he could get married. Then she had called him with the news that she was expecting a baby and that baby was his. She had lied to him.

'Meredith!' He felt thirst to kill.

'Nathan?' Her breath hitched.

'You are Meredith?' Peter forgot about his tirade for a moment. Then he looked back at Claire and the woman, his brother had called Meredith. 'She is…'

'She lied to me!' Nathan snapped. 'How could you?'

'Mom?' Mel had grabbed Sean's hand and looked at her biological mother with disbelief. 'What is he talking about?'

'I was pregnant, Nathan!' Meredith looked at Ben and swallowed hard. 'I was pregnant from him and he wanted the baby.'

'Then why you lied to me? Why you told me that Claire is your daughter? Why did you lie?'

'That was the deal!' Meredith looked around the people and her look fell on Claire. She hugged her baby boy and her face was pale. Then she looked at Peter, who was standing beside of her. 'He threatened to kill my baby girl if I had refused this!'

'Who? Who did this?' Nathan hissed.

'Dad.' Peter answered instead of Meredith. 'Dad orchestrated this, because of me!'

'What?' Sean looked at Peter with confusion.

'It is true!' Peter nodded and looked at Claire. 'He thought that I'd never fell in love with my niece and I'd never get my strength back!'

'He is powerful, Peter!' Ben coughed. Peter narrowed eyes towards him.

'I think I just show you that I am too!'

'But he put you in coma!' Claire snapped and Peter looked back at her. She had frowned, but he could see the scare in her eyes.

'He just caught me unprepared!' Peter lowered his voice.

'But if he tried again?' Mel was the one that asked the question.

'I'm going to kill him!' Peter shrugged and just then, Angela understood what Adam meant with his words.

'Peter, don't!' She called him and his eyes met hers. The hazel in his was cold. Angela stirred. 'I know what you're doing and I know that you think that you are right, but you are not like this! You are not a killer!'

'This is your father, Pete!' Nathan added.

'He tried to kill me!' Peter snarled. 'He tried to influence on my life and almost killed my son! Tell me why I should spare him?'

'Because, you are not a killer!' Nathan hissed.

'How would you know?' Peter tilted his head. 'I would do anything to protect my family, Nate! Everything!'

'Even to kill?' Angela stepped closer to her younger son. 'Look at you Peter! This is not you!'

'You don't know me!' Peter stormed out to her. 'You do not know real me or who I am!'

'I'm your mother…' her face faded and she saw that his one darkened. She had never seen him like this. He strangely reminded her of Arthur now. He looked almost in the same way when he was angry.

'You don't know me, mother!' Peter hissed dangerously and his eyes darkened. 'I know your lies and manipulative tricks! You cannot fool me anymore! I'm not your puppet and you can't force me to be, not anymore!'

'You never were, Peter.' Angela tried to control the tremble in her voice. Her eyes glossed. She could not recognize her son anymore. Peter was right. She did not know that man. 'Please, just listen to me…'

'I'm tired of listening!' He growled. 'I'm tired of people telling me of what I have to do! I know what I have to do, damn it!' his look fell on Ben. His eyes narrowed. 'I want the truth!'

'I don't know the whole truth, Peter!' Ben swallowed hard. 'Arthur is the only one that could help you find your answers.'

'You could tell me why you lie to us?' Peter reached out his hand and the old man grabbed his throat again. 'Why you lied to everyone? Why you kept silence all these years?'

'Your father… forced me!' Ben coughed and his eyes widened. 'He told me to keep silence or he could hurt Mel.'

'Mel?' Peter released him again and stared at his eyes. 'You are not lying. That's good.'

'Peter, let's go!' They heard Claire's quiet voice and Peter turned around to look at her. Her small face was pale and Joshua just woke up and looked at his father. Peter frowned. He felt conflicted right now. Part of him wanted to know the truth, but the other part wanted to take care of his family. 'Please.' Claire uttered, seeing the struggle in his eyes. 'Come with me.' She reached out her hand and for a moment, she could feel his hesitation, but finally he sighed and took her small hand in his.

Angela felt relief. She saw the coldness in Peter's eyes disappeared completely. It was as if he had awakened from a dream and Claire had brought him back. Adam had not won yet. Peter was still here and Claire could help him. Angela could see what influence she had on him. It was for good though. Claire knew that too and Angela was sure that she would keep her son safe. That was the first time, when she was willing to accept Claire as Peter's match. It was hard and Angela felt conflicted about this. However, Claire was here and she was the only one, capable of bring his positive side back.

'I want to know the truth!' Peter insisted once again. His eyes narrowed towards his mother. 'I won't stop through anything!'

'I know, Peter.' Angela nodded. That was Peter, she knew. That was her son. She was not afraid anymore and all, because of Claire. 'I will help you. I promise!'

'Dad!' Claire called her father. Nathan looked at her still frowning. 'Come down when you finish here. We need to talk.'

'Okay.' Nathan nodded.

Peter and Claire left the room, but they also left the silence behind them. Nathan looked at Meredith and she looked at him back. He had hated her so much through these years. He had told Claire that she was dead, just because he had not wanted her to know that her supposedly real mother had abandoned her. Now, when he knew the truth, his feelings had not changed. Now he hated her for being a liar.

'Nathan?' His mother called him. 'We better go!'

'Yeah. We have to see my daughter and my brother now!' He snapped. 'I'm sure that they need us.'

'Let's go!' Angela rubbed his back and they left the room too.

Mel still held Sean's hand and squeezed it tightly. She felt numb. Her whole life was a lie and she was confused how to react now. Sean was fast. He just frowned and his look fell on Mel's parents.

'Get out of my apartment!' He hissed. 'Now!'

'We have to talk!' Ben insisted. 'It's important!'

'It can wait!' Sean felt how Mel winced beside of him. 'I want you two to leave my apartment! Now!'

'Mel?' her mother called her, but Mel just shook her head with disbelief and did not say a word. She just stared at her. 'I am so sorry, Mel!' Meredith looked as if she was honest.

'Get out!' Sean increased his voice. 'Peter might be not here now, but I have power too!'

'Fine!' Ben snapped and threw a final look at his daughter. She refused to look at him and avoided his eyes. He murmured something and left the room, following by Meredith.

'Mel?' Sean turned around and slid fingers under her chin. Her eyes glossed against him and Sean could understand Peter's behavior just few minutes ago. Now Sean wanted to protect his Mel, as Peter had wanted to protect his Claire. 'You do not have to feel sad, Mel.' He uttered and stroked her hair. 'I know it's hurt, but you have to be strong, you always were and you can be now!'

'They lied to me!' She uttered and Sean wrapped arms around her. 'My own parents!'

'I know.' He whispered and held her tightly, thinking about how he could help Peter. He could understand him better now.


	104. Chapter 104 Step away

_**Chapter 104 **__**Step away **_

Peter and Claire were sitting on the couch. Claire had put their son in his seat on the table. Joshua waved his little hands and stared at his parents with his big hazel eyes. He was filled with energy. Claire was glad to see him like this.

'Something is happening to me!' Peter words surprised her and she looked at him, just in the moment when his mother and brother walked into their apartment.

'Something is happening to you?' Claire frowned and touched his face. 'What? Are you alright?'

'I can't control my emotions!' Peter looked confused. 'I'm feeling… hate!' He touched his chest. 'Here.'

'You're feeling hate?' Claire covered his hand. 'Peter, this is impossible. You got angry, but that doesn't mean…'

'It does.' Angela interrupted her and Claire frowned towards Peter's mother. 'It is possible and I'm sure that you're feeling weird, Peter.' Angela sat close to her son. His eyes darkened. 'I can explain this to you, but I'm not sure that you could understand me.'

'Try!' He snapped. Claire's hand still covered his.

'I was at the garden.' Angela gazed at him.

'Excuse me?' Nathan frowned with confusion.

'The in between place.' Peter murmured. 'I see it in my dreams.'

'What?'

'Never mind.' Peter nodded at his mother to continue. Angela coughed lightly.

'I was there… with Adam.' Angela frowned. 'He told me some things…'

'Adam?' Peter snapped and got off the couch. Claire looked at him strangely. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes and he told me that he did something to you. He want revenge Peter...'

'He is dead mom! Dead! Dad killed him!' Peter hissed. 'I thought that you have some answers, not more questions!'

'He did something to you Peter!' Angela got off her seat. 'Please believe me!'

'That's bullshit mother!' He stormed out.

'It's not!' Angela tried to touch him, but he pulled back. 'He wants revenge for his daughter.'

'His daughter?' Peter frowned with confusion. 'What this has to do with me?'

'Because, your father did something to his daughter and now Adam wants revenge… he wants you!' Angela stared at her son.

'He can't hurt me!' Peter snapped.

'He can hurt you!' Claire intervened. 'We both know that. You can be defeated. We all can, Peter! Just remember what your father did to you!'

'Yeah, I do remember, but that doesn't mean that one dead man can hurt me, Claire! He is only in my dream. He can't hurt me there.'

'He can!' Angela interrupted him. 'He can hurt you just there Peter. You are most vulnerable there. Although, I cannot figure out how he can do that. His ability is not like this.'

'His ability?' Nathan tilted his head. 'This… Adam guy has an ability?'

'He had.' Angela nodded. 'He was… immortal.'

'Excuse me?' Claire frowned. 'He was… immortal?'

'He has your ability, Claire.' Angela looked at her.

'Then…'

'Wait a second!' Peter put up his hands. 'You said that he wants revenge, because dad did something to his daughter? Is… Claire his daughter?'

'What?' Claire and Nathan snapped in one voice.

'This is not possible!' Claire shook her head with confusion.

'It is.' Angela touched her forehead. 'Adam is your real father, Claire. Arthur took you away from him, because he thought that…'

'No!' Claire stormed out and looked at Nathan. 'Adam is not my father! This is my father! This is the only father I want and I have!'

'Claire…'

'Let her go!' Peter interrupted his mother. 'She is right.'

'Arthur took her away from Adam, Peter.' Angela insisted.

'He raped Heidi, ma!' Nathan intervened. 'She told me after she found out that she was pregnant. She did not know what to do. She just came to me and told me that I could postpone or call off the wedding, because she was pregnant by another man. When I asked her from whom, she cried and told me about this man, who raped her in some party.'

'No…' Claire burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. Peter wrapped arms around her and she cried on his chest. 'This can't be true, just can't be!'

'Sh-sh, beautiful.' Peter rubbed her back and his soft voice was in full contrast with his frowned expression. 'It's gone, okay? And we all know that your mother loves you.'

'I thought that… you said that I was made for you.' She sniffed. 'I've never thought that my mom could've been…'

'It's okay.' Peter kissed the top of her head. 'That thing could be just a set up.'

'You think?' Claire looked up and met his eyes.

'It is possible.' He nodded. 'Maybe he just put her to sleep and they made the procedure.'

'But they still used his material.' Angela interrupted her son. 'Claire is his daughter.'

'You do not have to remind her that!' Nathan frowned. 'Dead or not I swear; he'll pay for what he did!'

'Calm down, Nate!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'You are after me!'

'That could be a problem, because you could kill him, before I could get to him!' Nathan rubbed his chin.

'That's okay.' Peter shrugged. 'We could share.'

'Peter!' Claire had frowned. He looked down at her and his fingers skimmed over her small face. He wiped her tears and his crooked smile showed her that he was not lost yet. Her Peter was still here and she was going to fight for him.

'I'm not lost, Claire.' He had read her mind.

'And I'll make sure that you're not going to be!' She said with a firm voice. There was no sign of her crying anymore. Joshua's cry made Claire smile shyly. She went and took her son in her arms. 'I think he is tired.' She uttered. Joshua yawned at that moment and brought a smile to his father's face.

'Go, put him to sleep.' Peter leaned and kissed his son's forehead. Claire just nodded and went out of the living room. She closed the door of the bedroom behind her back and Peter's face changed. His eyes narrowed and his lips spread into thin line. 'Where is dad?' his sudden question surprised Angela and Nathan.

'I think that he is in Washington.' Nathan spoke carefully. 'Why? You have something in mind? You think that he would…'

'I don't know where he is and that makes me nervous.' Peter rubbed his temples. 'I wish I knew more about this story. I wish was prepared for Adam's tricks!'

'No one knew that he is that powerful, Peter.' Angela looked at her son with concern. 'Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine.' Peter snapped. 'Just wish I knew what to do next. What I have to do? I need plan and I have to fix all of our problems, so Claire and I finally have our normal life back. Moreover, Joshua needs a normal family and I am going to do this for him. '

'So you're thinking about your son now?' Angela asked him carefully.

'Of course!' Peter frowned. 'I want him to have happy and normal life. Well, he is not going to be normal in the traditional sense. He would have some kind of ability eventually, given his background. I mean, Claire and I have abilities, so Joshua has to have one too.'

'I always wanted to see you like this.' Angela released a thin smile. 'I thought I would never see you caring about your family like this.'

'I just needed the right woman beside me.' Peter lowered his voice. He looked so vulnerable that Angela wanted to hug him right away. She just reached out to touch him when Claire opened the door of the bedroom. She saw Peter's face and rushed to him. Angela stepped back.

'Are you okay?' Claire asked him with concern in her voice.

'I'm fine now.' His eyes met hers.


	105. Chapter 105 Then, here and now

_**Chapter 105 Then, here and now**_

_Twenty years earlier_

Ben Mackenzie walked into his filthy apartment. It was nothing much, but it was his. He had bought it with his own money. Ben threw his keys onto the table and sat onto the couch. Two soft hands squeezed his shoulders. He smiled and leaned back.

'You are so tense!' woman's voice echoed close to his ear. Ben shrugged.

'You bet.' He murmured. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine I guess.' Meredith shrugged too and sat close to Ben. 'Still have morning sickness though.'

'You have to do this!' His eyes narrowed. 'He has to think that it's his child!'

'I know.' Meredith sighed. 'But you told me that the other woman is pregnant too!'

'Arthur wants you to pretend until the end!' Ben took her hand. 'You're going to say that it was a premature labor!'

'But why? Why do I have to do this?' Meredith frowned. 'You are his friend! Arthur is his father.'

'Arthur is stronger than me. He threatened our child!' Ben frowned. 'I won't let him do this!'

'Okay, okay. I'll do it.' Meredith nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'When all this has to happen?'

'It's still early.' Ben frowned. 'Wait another week, before the call.' He looked at her. 'And you are sure that he thought that he slept with you?'

'I'm sure!' Meredith frowned. 'He found me naked in his bed!'

'Okay then.' Ben nodded. 'Now we have to wait and call him.'

'But you're going to use the other woman's baby?'

'Yes.' Ben nodded. 'I'm not going to give him my child!'

'Sure!' Meredith shrugged and closed her eyes on his shoulder.

She called Nathan one week later. She told him that she is pregnant and the baby is his. When he asked her how she was so sure, she called him sick bastard and hung up the phone. Ben just smiled on her performance and gave her nice kiss.

Nathan asked for paternity tests. That was the most dangerous moment, but Ben had calmed her with the words that Arthur had taken care of everything. It was true. When her baby daughter was born, Meredith waited long enough, before her next call. She told Nathan that she was ready for the tests. She went into the hospital, holding the baby, named Claire in her arms. It was not her daughter. It was his daughter, he thought.

The blood tests turned positive and she gave that baby to him. Arthur was pleased.

Claire was in two months and her daughter Mel had just turned four.

_New York, Petrelli Mansion, Now Days_

Nathan just landed with his mother in the middle of the porch. He opened the front door and stepped aside, so his mother could walk in before him. They heard voices, coming from the office. Nathan frowned and walked there. Angela followed him.

Nathan pushed the door open and saw his father, talking on the phone. When he saw them, he just hung up and leaned back on his chair. Annoying smile appeared on his face.

'Ah, nice too see you home you two.' He shrugged, but Nathan rushed to him.

'How could you do that? How?' He hissed and leaned his palms on the desk. 'We are your sons and you did that just because of your ego!'

'I had to do that, Nathan!' Arthur frowned. He did not even pretend that he did not know what his son was talking about it. 'If it had turned the other way…'

'You hurt Peter, me… you hurt Claire! You hurt her parents and right now, the man who created her, wants revenge from you!'

'Adam?' Arthur frowned. 'He is dead.'

'He is not dead, Arthur!' Angela hissed and came closer. 'You haven't killed him!'

'But…'

'Damn you! You and your thirst for power!' Nathan shouted. 'You are never going to be as strong as Peter is! You want to know why? His strength comes from his heart and this is something you don't have!' Nathan stormed out and rushed out of the office.

_Los Angeles_

'Is he sleeping?' Peter got into the bedroom and saw Claire leaning over Joshua's crib. She just nodded with a smile and Peter placed hands over her shoulders. She sighed and her back touched his chest. Peter slid his hands down over her arms and his hands laced over her belly. 'I missed you like this.' Peter murmured in her hair and felt her hands, covering his. She turned around in her arms and her face was opposite his.

'You missed me how?' Claire placed her small hands on his shoulder. She saw his face moved closer to hers and closed her eyes.

'I missed you like this.' He whispered and his lips crashed over hers. Claire moaned and pressed her body close to his.

'I missed you too…' she uttered while he released her from her clothes. She helped him with his shirt and his pants among sloppy kisses and them walking to the bed. She fell on her back and he hovered over her.

'I don't think… I can be… patient…' Peter murmured close to her lips.

'I don't want you to be.' Claire mumbled before his mouth could crash over hers again. His hands skimmed over her naked body and made her feel impatient for him. Peter grasped her waist and his head lowered over her breasts. His tongue drew small circles around her erect nipple and Claire buried her fingers into his hair. 'Peter… please…' she moaned and felt him position himself between her legs.

'Sure?' His eyes searched hers.

'Please…' She uttered.

'Okay.' Peter lowered his head and kissed the crook of her neck in the moment Claire felt him slid into her craving body. She yelped and grasped his shoulders. 'You okay?' He groaned close to her ear. His breath tickled her nicely and she bit her lip, trying to muffling her scream.

His moves became faster and Claire dug her nails deep into his skin. She could feel the blood trickled under her hands, but she just could not react. Her legs wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him deeper. She heard his groan close to her ear, and with one final move, Peter reached his peak and felt her tighten too. His mouth covered hers and muffled her scream.

'So…' Claire breathed out when she could talk. Peter leaned on his elbows and watched her face. 'I was made for you, huh?'

'Nicely done, by the way.' He smirked and touched her lips with his. 'You are just perfect!'

'Oh am I?' Claire laid hands at the both sides of his face.

'You are.' Peter rubbed her nose with his. 'You know, I thought that I could understand this and now I do.' He rolled over his back and Claire lay on his chest.

'What you can understand?' Claire murmured sleepily.

'My father.' He whispered and her sleep went away. She popped up on her elbow and stared at him with confusion.

'Excuse me?'

'He was afraid that once I get you, I'd be stronger than him.' Peter shrugged.'But I bet that he didn't know what that meant.'

'What did it mean?'

'My strength isn't coming from my powers.' Peter placed hand above her heart. 'My strength comes from here. My dad was right about that.'

'But he plays with so many lives, Peter.' Claire's face faded. 'He hurt so many people…'

'I'm going to stop him, Claire.' His eyes darkened. 'I have to do it!'

'Because of you?' She felt his anger and touched his face. 'Peter… I don't want you get hurt!'

'I have to do this, Claire. I have to do this because of you, me, Joshua…' Peter sighed and his eyes softened the moment they rested on her. 'I have to stop him, because of all these hurt people.'

'But you have to promise me that you'll be careful.'

'That won't stop you worrying, Claire.' He crooked his face.

'No, but at least I would now that you think of me and take care of yourself.' Claire murmured and rested her head on his chest, so he could not see the tears in her eyes. She was wrong. He saw them. Moreover, he could sense her sadness.

'I always think of you, beautiful.' Peer wrapped his arm around her. 'Everything will be okay soon, I promise!'

Claire just nodded on his chest and kept silence. She hoped he was right this time.


	106. Chapter 106 Build up the pressure

_**Chapter 106 Build up the pressure **_

Claire turned 20.

Nothing had changed, but she felt little older. She was a mother now. Soon she would be Peter's wife. Some people might say that she was too young for this. Some people would say that she supposed to have a life, not a family. Claire was happy whatsoever. She had never thought that being a mother and a wife would bring her so much happiness. She was with the man she loved and her son was a cute healthy boy. That was the only two important things in her life now.

Claire cooked dinner and she and Peter invited some of their friends to the festivity. Sean and Mel were there earlier. Demi and Joe came little later. Joe had an emergency case in the hospital. The reason for him and Demi to be here was that Peter and Claire were thankful to Joe for their son's birth. Now Joshua was seven months old and giggled in his blue swaddling clothes. Claire had put him on his seat, close to her chair.

'Happy birthday, Claire!' Peter smiled as he put the cake with the burning candles before her. 'Make a wish, beautiful.' His crooked smile touched her heart. She closed her eyes and blow out the candles. Everybody clasped with hands.

'I have what I want!' She whispered in Peter's ear and saw how his eyes glowed.

'That's good.' He smiled and leaned to kiss her.

'I still can't believe that you two are not related.' Joe shook his head. Peter and Claire looked at him and sat back on their seats. 'I mean, you have same blood types. There is certain similarity.'

'There is?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'I can explain.' Peter intervened. 'Or at least – I could try.'

'What is so difficult?' Joe frowned.

'Just wait!' Sean rolled his eyes and Mel nudged him. He looked at her and saw her frowning. 'What? I'm just saying!'

'Claire and are part of an um… experiment.' Peter coughed and Claire took his hand under the table.

'Mel is also… kind of. Ouch!' Mel nudged him again and he glared at her. 'What?'

'Just shut your mouth and let Peter talk, okay?' She hissed with a nice smile.

'But…'

'Sean!'

'Fine!' He crossed his arms before his chest and leaned back on his chair.

'You have such big mouth sometimes!' Mel looked at him.

'I couldn't remember you complaining of it when we are alone!' Sean shrugged with smirk on his face. Me widened her eyes and lifted her hand up, but he was quick enough to escape it. 'I'm saying the truth!'

'Too much details and we have to talk about that when we get back home!' Mel snapped.

'You are touchy today!' Sean frowned. 'I wish I know why?'

'Later.' Mel lowered her look. 'Let Peter talk now.'

'So?' Joe looked impatient to know the truth. He looked at his friend. 'You said that you two are part of the experiment. What kind of experiment?'

'Well, have I told you that Claire and I are… well little different from the other people?' Peter coughed. 'Well, we have certain abilities.'

'Yeah.' Joe nodded. 'I think you have mentioned that.'

'What kind of abilities?' Demi frowned. 'What is he talking about?'

'We can talk about it later.' Joe squeezed her hand. 'I want to know about that experiment.'

'It turned out that Claire was made for me.' Peter met Claire's eyes and she smiled at him. 'Her mother is Heidi and her father… well that's complicated.' Peter looked back at Joe. 'According to all biological tests we are the perfect pair.'

'Biological tests?' Joe looked shocked. 'Who did this? Peter… this is illegal!'

'I know, but my dad could care less about that.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'He wanted me away from her, but the payback is a bitch!'

'How so?' Joe frowned. 'You just said that Claire had made for you.'

'She did, but she was also part of my destiny. My father did not want her that. But she is the other part of me.' Peter shrugged. 'Everything happened in the way that it supposed to happen.'

'And you two ended up being together?' Joe just shook his head. 'That's just… sick, man.'

'I know, but… I'm glad that things ended up in that way.' Peter shrugged. 'Claire is here with me now and my father is soon to be stopped!'

'You are going to stop him?' Sean intervened. Peter looked at him and saw his friend crooked his face. 'Peter, it's dangerous if you work alone and you know that!'

'Why?' Peter frowned. 'He is not that stronger!'

'He put you into coma!' Claire snapped. 'How many times I have to tell you this and I can't understand why we even discuss this! I won't let you alone against him!'

'She is right!' Sean nodded. 'I'll help you, Peter!'

'Me too!' Mel spoke too. 'I stopped Sylar, remember? I can help you with your father too.'

'Yeah, Sylar!' Peter growled. 'This is another problem to deal with! But after my dad… and Adam!'

'Who are these people?' Demi asked with confusion. 'Why are you so angry with them?'

'They are dangerous and they have to be stopped!' Peter answered her in the moment when Joshua gave an angry cry. Claire sighed and got off her chair.

'I think he is tired.' She smiled apologizing. 'I'm going to put him to sleep.'

'Okay.' Peter nodded.

'Say good night to daddy!' Claire took Joshua's tiny hand and waved at Peter. That brought smile on his face and he just shrugged, watching her hid in the bedroom.

'She is a great mother.' Joe took his attention. 'I think you made the right choice, Peter.'

'You're telling me this now?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'When you know that we are not related she is suddenly the right choice for me?'

'I know that I was pretty harsh with you in the hospital, but please understand me.' Joe blushed and smiled nervously. 'I thought that…'

'No, it's okay.' Peter put up a hand. 'I thought the same when I thought that she was my niece. I loved her, but I knew how wrong all this was. Now, knowing that we are not related is pretty relief for me. She could be my wife and we could be together in public. Joshua would not suffer in the way she would if we had to hide.'

'I know what you mean.' Mel murmured. 'Trust me – I know.'

'You two are related?' Demi asked her with curiosity.

'No.' Mel smiled bitterly. 'Sean was my step brother.'

'It's not a blood relation though.' Sean rubbed her thigh. 'We are happy now or we would be when all this mess is over!'

'I hope!' Mel murmured just as someone rang at the front door. Peter frowned and got off his chair.

'Who that might be?' He mumbled and opened the door. His face went blank. 'Meredith!'

'Mom?' Mel got off her chair with big frown on her face. 'I told you that I don't want to speak with you!'

'Please Mel!' Meredith passed Peter and went into the apartment. 'We have to talk! You can't escape me forever!'

'Yes she can!' Sean stormed out and stood before Mel. His face darkened. 'Quit with your games Karen, Meredith or whoever you are! I am sick of you and your constant ringing on the phone! Mel told you that she needs time! Give her that damn time!'

'You stay out of this!' Meredith hissed. Her eyes frowned dangerously. 'This is between me and her! She is my daughter after all!'

'Sean…' Mel touched his hand, but he was furious.

'I'm her husband and you could go to hell if you think that I could stay out of this! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere!'

'You spoilt kid!' Meredith clenched his fists and when she opened them, they were in flames. 'I should've taught you a lesson in the moment I found out what you did to her!'

'Hey!' Peter tried to intervene, but Sean put up his hand.

'Stay away, Peter!' He hissed and his eyes narrowed towards Meredith. He tilted his head. 'This battle is mine.'

'Battle?' Mel almost screamed. 'Sean!'

'You won't stop me for talking with my daughter, boy!' Meredith narrowed her eyes too.

'Mom!' Mel tried again, but no one listened to her. Her mother glared at Sean and he in his turn glared at her.

'Aren't you feel tired, Karen?' He hissed and watched her loosing her balance. Her hands stopped glowing and she grabbed her head.

'Sean, stop!' Mel tried to pass him, but he grabbed her wrist. 'She is my mother!'

'I know.' He looked at Meredith. She knelt on the floor, trying to catch her breath. 'But she has to learn a lesson!'

'Sean!' Peter snapped. 'That's enough!'

'I can protect Mel! I can do that and if you think that you can upset her…' Sean lagged his words. 'You are wrong!'

'Sean!' Mel screamed. He released her and rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind his back. She followed him quickly. Peter just stood there and watched how Meredith got off her feet.

'What is going on here?' Claire asked in the moment she walked into the living room.

'We just have little visit!' Peter threw her a brief look. 'Look who is here?'

'Meredith?' Claire hissed and her eyes narrowed. 'What are you doing here?'

'She came to visit her daughter.' Peter frowned. 'Sean made sure she won't come back in this way again!'

'I have to talk with her sooner or later.' Meredith finally could speak again.

'You will.' Pete tilted his head. 'When Mel is ready to talk.'

'We'll see about that!' She snapped and walked out of the apartment.

'What was that?' Joe's voice took their attention. 'Someone to say something, please!'


	107. Chapter 107 Surprising visitor

_**Chapter 107 Surprising visitor **_

Peter looked at his friend and his face darkened. Claire could almost read his thoughts. He was hesitating what was good at this moment. What was the best decision for his family? She coughed and Joe looked at her. His eyes narrowed and Demi looked shocked close to him. They were still sitting on their seats. Claire walked to the opposite side of the table and sat on his chair.

'I know that it's too much to process, but you have to belie us now.' She looked up at Peter. He sat close to her. 'You know that Peter and I have certain… abilities. He told you that Joe.' She saw him nodded. 'Well, look now.' Claire took the knife and cut her palm. 'Here what I have.' She opened the palm against Joe and Demi and they saw how her wound healed before their eyes.

'That was incredible!' Joe exclaimed. 'But then how you almost died during the labor?'

'I was weak and I think that Joshua had something to do with that.' Claire shrugged. 'I'm not sure, but it's not important now.'

'The thing is that she is alive and we are people just like you!' Peter intervened.

'Are you sure?' Demi's eyes widened.

'There are many like us outside.' Claire whispered. 'Some are good and some are bad.'

'Like my father, her… biological father and the man I have to kill as soon as I find him!' Peter frowned. 'I'd do anything to keep everyone here safe!'

'That's why you fought with Sean, right?' Joe nodded. 'I thought that it's about something else.'

'This is impossible!' Demi exclaimed.

'Believe me – it is possible!' Peter snorted. 'I know that is surreal to understand. I could help you forget if it's too shocking for you.'

'You can make me forget?' Her eyes widened.

'Peter!' Claire grabbed his hand on the table. 'You don't have to do this!'

'I can if she wants to.' Peter stared at Demi. 'So?'

'I think I can handle this.' She swallowed hard.

'Can you two keep that secret?' Claire asked Joe and Demi.

'We kept the secret when we thought that you two were related.' Joe shrugged. 'I think we can handle this too.'

'That's good!' Peter nodded. 'Just be careful, because it's dangerous thing to hide.'

'Don't worry!' Joe nodded again.

Joe and Demi left the apartment few minutes later. Claire and Peter went into their bedroom and Peter lay on the bed, closing his eyes. Claire stood beside Joshua's crib and just looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully.

'We have to do something.' Claire suddenly spoke. 'I wish we just act and not sit and wait someone attack us.'

'What we can do Claire?' Peter opened his eyes and looked at her. She was standing with her back to him. 'I could stand against my father, but then I couldn't find Adam and destroy him too. If someone knows where he is, it's my father!'

'I know.' Claire shook here head. 'I just wish we could do something.'

'Yeah.' Peter sighed. 'I wish that too and maybe I could.'

'You could?' She turned around and looked at his pensive face. 'You are up to something?'

'I could use my ability to get Adam's location from my father's head.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Then I'll see what I can do.'

'No!' Claire snapped angrily and he looked at her with surprise.

'No?'

'It's too dangerous and you know that!' She walked towards him. 'I won't risk your life again! Remember what happened the last time when you went to see your father?'

'I wish you stop shoving that into my face!' Peter hissed. Claire stopped before him and he got off the bed. 'I told you that I wasn't careful!'

'Or you weren't strong enough!'

'That's bullshit Claire!' Peter snorted. 'I can deal with my father. We both know that I am stronger than he is. I can beat him in no time!'

'Now you are scaring me!' Claire touched his arm. 'Are you listening in your talks?'

'Yes, Claire!' He tilted his head. 'I know what I'm doing.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Then why don't you let me help you, Peter?'

'Because you have to stay here and take care of our son, Claire.' He frowned. 'I don't what to risk his life!'

'But you can risk yours?'

'Stop it!' He hissed. 'I am going to talk with my father tomorrow!'

'You stubborn…' she opened her mouth, but he muffled her scream with his kiss. Claire tried to pull back, but he held her tightly. He kissed her to the moment when she could not breathe and she calmed in his arms.

'You need to calm down now.' He uttered close to her lips and Claire opened her eyes to look at his pale face.

'I… can't.' She whispered and her hands lay at the both sides of his head. 'I can't be calm when I know that you are in danger. You have to think about us before you act Peter.' She touched his forehead with hers. 'You have to think about your family!'

'I'm here Claire.' Peter whispered and slid hands under her blouse. Claire felt them stopped in the middle of her back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head enough so he could kiss her neck. 'I'm here and you have to trust me.' Claire just nodded and snuggled in him.

When she woke up in the next morning, Peter was off to work. Claire sighed and looked at Joshua's crib. He was sitting there and was playing with his baby socks. Claire smiled and got off the bed.

'Hey sunshine!' She cooed and took her son in her arms. Joshua giggled and snuggled into his mother. 'Let's go get you something to eat, okay?'

She spent the whole morning taking care of him. Claire had never thought that she would be happy just to take care for her child. It turned out that she even enjoyed it. When Joshua finally started to yawning, Claire put him back on his crib and went to cook something for the dinner.

Claire did not hear the door opening. She just felt two strong hands pushed her against the wall of the kitchen. She gasped and shook her head. She heard steps, coming close to her. Claire looked up and saw tall blond man, stared at her.

'Who are you?' She hissed. Her blue eyes glowed when he crouched close to her.

'I'm Adam.' He grasped her chin and lifted up her face. 'I'm your father, Claire.'

'No!' She spat the word and her eyes glared at him. 'I have only one father and his name is Nathan Petrelli!'

'Hate to disappoint you, but you have my blood in your veins.' Adam dropped her chin, but stood at his place. 'They just got you before me.'

'You raped my mother!' Claire snapped. 'I could never be…'

'I haven't raped your mother!' Adam smiled ugly. 'They just used my material and voilla –you showed up!'

'You are monster!' Claire looked at the open door. She thought about her son, sleeping at the other room. 'How could you?'

'How could I?' Adam laughed and sat on the near chair. 'They paid me well.'

'What are you doing here now?' She hissed and got off her feet.

'I just came to visit your Peter.' Adam shrugged. 'I think that we have unfinished business with him.'

'Unfinished business?' Claire clenched her fists. 'You put the hate into his brain! You poisoned him with your hate and anger! Peter is nothing like that!'

'He could be if you weren't there!' Adam frowned. 'I have to say that you disappoint me, Claire!'

'I could care less about your feelings, you crap!' Claire frowned and took a step closer to the door. Her only thought was how to protect her son from Adam. She was not sure about his plans, but she was sure that she wanted to keep her son away from him.

'Don't worry about your son!' His voice stopped her. 'I care only for your Peter.'

'Stay away from him!' Claire narrowed her eyes.

'Well, we'll see about that!' Adam chuckled.

'Claire?' Peter screamed her name.

'I bet he found the open door!' Adam smiled and pulled the small gun out of his pocket. He pointed it at Claire's head. Her eyes widened.

'Claire!' Peter rushed into the kitchen. He saw Adam and his gun pointed at Claire. 'I'll kill you!' His eyes narrowed towards Adam.

'Really?' Adam smiled ugly. 'And you are faster than a bullet?'


	108. Chapter 108 Problems to solve

_**Chapter 108 Problems to solve**_

Peter never thought that he would be more afraid than the moment when Claire was in labor. He got it wrong. Now, when Adam had pointed a gun to her head, his whole life with her flashed before his eyes. Then he knew what he had to do. He would die if he could save her. He would die for her.

'_If I just reach to the cupboard…' _Peter heard her thought and suppressed the urge to look at her.

'_Too dangerous.' _He sent her his thoughts. _'Don't move!'_

Peter stared at the gun.

'Scary huh?' Adam smiled and then pointed it at him. It was strange, but Peter felt relief. Adam was not a threat for Claire anymore. 'A life could reach to its end with just one simple move of a finger.'

'No!' Claire cried, but Peter stood before her, protecting her with his body.

'How touchy.' Adam tilted his head. 'The most powerful man in the world couldn't do anything to protect himself.' He shook his head. 'I told your mother and I'm telling you now – you are weak, because of her! She is the one that distracts you from your real purpose. You could be strong, very strong Peter. You could do unimaginable things in your life – great things! If you just listen to me, you could get your power back!'

'You are crazy!' Peter hissed and clenched his fists.

'Are you sure?' Adam frowned. 'Just imagine what you could do with your powers!'

'I don't want to do anything!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Right now – I just want to kill you!'

'Peter!' Claire uttered and grabbed his hand. The gun still pointed his head.

'Last chance Peter!' Adam hissed. 'You are coming with me, or I'm going to kill you!'

'What makes you think that I'm not going to do that first?' Peter snarled. 'I have enough reasons, Adam! Besides – you cannot control me! You are not in my head anymore!'

'I know…' Adam released thin smile. 'You could be very… stubborn with her around. She could cure you any time!'

'And you just said that she is my weakness?' Peter rose up his eyebrows sarcastically. 'Are you sure, Adam? You are so sure that you can escape from me unpunished?'

'I have to say that the experiment went good.' Adam laughed ugly. 'You do love her!'

'And I do love him!' Claire snapped from behind Peter's back. Peter squeezed her hand, but Claire was too frustrated to act differently. 'This is not from the experiment! We do love each other, because it is meant to be and not because of your sick games!'

'It was not my idea, Claire!' Adam tilted his head. 'I just agreed, because of the money. They needed my ability to work things out. Then I accidentally found out about Arthur's plans. He was so obsessed with the thought of be the most powerful man in the world that he betrayed his partners. See, Peter… You were more important to him than his plans to bread the perfect match.' Adam chuckled.

'You son of a bitch!' Peter hissed and took a step towards him, but Adam charged the gun and stopped him.

'Ah, hold it right there, Peter!' He hissed. 'I'm faster than you with this!'

'You are sick!' Claire uttered with terrified look. She squeezed Peter's hand and hold onto him as her dear life. 'How can you doing this? Why?'

'It's simple. I want revenge and Peter should help me or should die!'

'You want to use me to kill my father?' Peter looked at him with disbelief. 'Are you out of your mind? How are you planning to do that?'

'That's why I need your help.' Adam shrugged.

'I won't kill my father!' Peter frowned. 'He deserves punishment for what he's done, but I won't kill my own father!'

'Too bad!' Adam frowned. 'We could've been a great team!' He took the shot, but Peter was quicker. He lay on the ground, pushing Claire too. His hands grabbed Adam's legs and tried to make him lose his balance.

Claire used this moment and got off the ground. The two men fought on the ground and she rummaged over the closest cupboard. She finally found her gun, but when she did that, it was too late. Peter had thrown Adam through the open door and he fell close to the table at the living room. Claire rushed to there and saw how Adam got off the ground, panting. Peter's hands glowed and he took few steps towards his enemy.

'Peter!' Claire cried out. _'Think about Joshua!'_ She thought and Peter froze in one place. His hands stopped glowing and he looked at the door of the bedroom. There was his son and he was absolutely unprotected.

Adam caught his look and smiled ugly.

'I always thought that having a kid makes you weak!' He uttered, trying to catch his breath. 'Now you can't kill me, right?'

'I can't kill you here.' Peter hissed and looked at the window. 'I could still kill you outside.'

'I don't think so!' Adam pulled his second gun out of his pocket, but Claire was faster. She did not even hesitate and took the shot. Adam fell on the ground with would in his chest. He was still bleeding, when Peter looked back at Claire and took the gun from her hands.

'What are you doing?' Peter shook his head. 'You could've killed him!'

'I wanted to kill him!' She answered calmly and looked at the man, supposed to be her biological father.

'And you're telling me that I'm sick?' Adam coughed and Claire saw the bullet, slipped out of his body and dropped on the ground. She bent down and took his gun.

'I'm protecting the man I love!' Claire tilted her head. Her voice was as cold as it was never before. 'If you want him, you have to go through me!'

'I can protect myself Claire.' Peter frowned, but did not let Adam out of his sight.

'You could use a little help perhaps?' Nathan's voice surprised them all. He was standing by the open door and he was not alone. Angela was with him again.

'Dad?' Claire looked at him with surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'We came to pick up the garbage!' Nathan looked at Adam's chest, then at Peter. 'Nice Pete, but why did you have to use a gun?'

'I did it!' Claire took her father's attention. Nathan looked at her with disbelief.

'What?'

'I shot him!' Claire nodded at Adam. He was smiling again, but there was something in that smile, that Claire hated already. 'He was about to shoot Peter! I couldn't let him!'

'Right.' Nathan nodded.

'So you are Nathan, huh?' Adam coughed, but his smile did not let go of his face.

'He is my dad!' Claire looked at him challengingly. Adam frowned. 'He is the only father I know and I care about!'

'We'll see about that!' Adam snapped and took a step towards Nathan. Peter stood in his way. His smile showed that he would do anything right now. He only waited for Adam's mistake now.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you!' Peter tilted his head. 'We are very close in our family!'

'Yeah, I can see that.' Adam rolled his eyes coyly. 'Especially with your nieces.'

'Shut up!' Peter hissed. 'She was never my niece!'

'There was no way you could've known that, right?' Adam rose up his eyebrows and Peter clenched his fists.

'Let it go Pete!' Nathan placed hand on his shoulder. 'It doesn't worth it! Our mother is here to take care of him!'

'Like she took care of Sylar?' Peter frowned. 'I'm not into it!'

'Nathan will help me this time!' Angela moved forward. 'There won't be any mistakes!'

'I know that you can't trust her, Pete.' Nathan tapped his brother's shoulder. 'But you can trust me.'

'Or we could kill him once and for all.' Claire surprised them with her cool voice. Peter looked at her with strange look. There was another side of her that he had not known. It looked cold and determined to protect the people she loved. Claire was looking just like him in this moment.

'Claire.' Peter grabbed her elbows and forced her to look at him. 'You are not a killer! You are nothing like this! You are nothing like him. Just… let your father and my mother deal with him, okay?'

'He tried to kill you.' Claire tilted her head. 'He tried to kill me and I'm his blood! He threatened our family, Peter! I can't cool off in a minute!'

'I'm just asking you to do the right thing, okay?' He stared in her eyes.

Claire sighed and looked back at him. Then she smiled.

'Okay.'


	109. Chapter 109 Be careful

_**Chapter 109 Be careful **_

Adam had sent into the Company. Angela put him in special well-secured cell in the Level 5. There was a place for the most dangerous people with abilities, caught from the Company.

Peter came back to his work as a doctor and Claire to her life as a mother and housewife. They were happy and their life was good. Peter still was afraid that something might happen. He stayed awake through the night and thought about the moment when he had to stand against his other problems.

'You are at work tomorrow!' Claire shifted in his arms one night, two weeks later. 'You have to sleep, Peter!' She turned around and looked at him.

'I know and I will.' He shrugged and tried to smile. 'I wish I could stop thinking, but…'

'But what?' She looked at him. 'What's wrong now? Is there any problem that you're not telling me?'

'No, no!' Peter sighed and she felt his hands, rubbing her back. 'I'll be fine, you sleep.'

'I don't have to work tomorrow.' Claire shrugged.

'And what are you planning?' Peter looked at her.

'Mel is going to show me her campus.' Claire answered. 'I'll take Joshua too.'

'That's good.' Peter nodded. 'He needs little fresh air.'

'I know.' Claire frowned. 'But you are avoiding my question!'

'I'm fine, beautiful.' Peter rolled her on her back and gave her a kiss. 'See?' He asked and Claire skimmed hands over his face.

'I can see what you're doing and this won't answer my question!' She insisted, but felt his hands slid under her thin nightgown. 'Peter…'

'What?' He bit her neck lightly.

'This is not fair!' Claire grasped his shoulders. 'You are distracting me!'

'But you like it.' He lowered his head and his lips touched her collarbone.

'But…' She gasped and his hands slid in his hair. She felt him remove her panties and helped him do the same with her nightgown. 'Peter…'

'Yeah?' His tongue played with her erect nipple and she grasped his shoulders again.

'I am… going to ask you… later.' She uttered and heard his quiet laugh.

He kissed the hollow between her breasts and slipped down to her belly. His tongue flicked around her belly button and his hands grasped her waist. She bucked against him and her hands fisted the sheets. His mouth finally reached his goal between her legs and Claire moaned when she felt his tongue flicking over her clit. She bit her lower lip and her eyes shut close.

He slid two fingers inside of her and when he started moving them, Claire could not hold back her moan. She yelped and her thighs bucked against him. His mouth captured hers again and she could taste herself on his lips. That electrified her even more and she reached her climax right then.

'Oh… baby…' she panted as she watched him pulling over his pajama pants. Her hands run down his torso.

'Are you okay?' Peter smirked and draped her knees over his shoulders. Claire only nodded and felt him thrust into her with one smooth move. He dove into her faster and faster until her breath hitched and she tried to muffle her moans.

'I can't…' She moaned painfully. Her eyes fluttered open.

'What?' He leaned on his palms at the both side of her torso.

'I'm… gonna… scream…' she keened the last word and his mouth quickly fell over hers. Soon he felt her tightened around him. Her inner muscles clenched as she went headlong into her second orgasm. He followed her quickly, not missing a single move.

'Better?' Peter asked her few minutes later. She was snuggling in him and her head rested over his chest.

'Yeah.' She mumbled sleepily and Peter smiled. His hand rubbed her back and Claire fell asleep in his hands. He had distracted her this time, but he knew that it she was going to ask him again.

The morning she woke up alone. Peter was at work already and she had to meet with Mel. They went on the short visit to Mel's campus. Claire was pushing the pram with Joshua on it. He was curious about the world around him and his big hazel eyes did not miss anything. Claire was proud of his son. She was proud of being his mother and just now, she realized that. Joshua was a great kid and only she knew how much she had suffered to have him.

'Claire?' Mel touched her shoulder and took her attention. They were sitting at the park of the campus. Claire looked at her friend. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Claire sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. 'I just thought about something from my past.'

'Could you share?' Mel tilted her head.

'Yeah.' Claire looked at her son, sleeping at his pram. 'I thought how happy I am to have my son in my life. You know how hard it was to have him, right?'

'Yeah.' Mel nodded. 'I know. I was there, remember?'

'I almost gave up on him!' Claire's face darkened. 'Can you imagine? I almost killed him, because of my stupidity!'

'Don't be so harsh to yourself!' Mel tried to comfort her. 'You thought that it was right.'

'I know, I know, but…' Claire leaned and touched Joshua's face. 'I can't stop thinking about it. I just… I was so stupid!'

'Claire…'

'No, I'm right!' Claire tilted her head and looked at her friend. 'I know that he is with me right now and his father is with me too. Can you imagine? Sometimes I want to pinch myself to make sure that it's true.'

'It is true.' Mel smiled. 'And soon you two are going to marry!'

'Yeah, I know.' Claire released a thin smile. 'I wish I could say that openly.'

'Then why don't you?' Mel surprised her.

'What?'

'I mean, you and Peter are not related.' Mel shrugged. 'It's about time to be publicly announced.'

'You think?' Claire frowned. 'You know I was thinking about the same, but I don't know what this could cause to my father's career.'

'It'll be better than if someone find out about you two living together.' Mel shrugged. 'They still think of you as relatives. It would be wrong accepted, Claire.'

'I know.' Claire looked back at her sleeping son. 'It would be wrong for Joshua too. I do not want him to live in shame, because I am not shame of him. I'm proud to have him.'

'Then you have to clear the air about this soon, Claire.' Mel nodded. 'As soon as it is possible.'

'I'll talk to Peter.' Claire shrugged. 'Then we have to talk to our family too.'

'I'm just saying.' Mel shrugged. 'You know that you can count on me for everything.'

'I know and I thank you for that, Mel.' Claire smiled. 'I know that you could be a great godmother to him!'

'Me?' Mel looked surprised.

'Yeah.' Claire laughed. 'You and Sean are going to be our witnesses and that means that you have to be Joshua's godmother and godfather.'

'That's… wow!' Mel laughed too. 'Thank you!'

'I'm sure that you are going to be great!' Claire tilted her head.

'Having fun, girls?' Peter's voice echoed behind Claire's back and she just smiled when he stood before her.

'Yeah.' Claire answered and saw Sean, joining them too. He sat close to Mel and Peter sat close to Claire. 'You should be more careful when you teleport! Someone could see you.'

'We haven't teleported.' Sean shrugged.

'Really?' Claire looked at him with disbelief.

'Yeah.' Peter smiled. 'We flew.'

'Are you crazy?' Her eyes widened, but he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

'I was careful!'

'Apparently – not enough!' Sylar's voice made peter got off the bench abruptly. His eyes widened when he saw Joshua in his hands. His enemy smiled ugly and looked down at the boy. 'Say hello to daddy!'

'No!' Claire's cry echoed.


	110. Chapter 110 Call me in the attic

_**Chapter 110**__** Call me in the attic**_

Claire watched the scene with terror. Sylar was holding her baby in his arms. She felt numb and her heart pounded in her chest. Her son was in danger. She grabbed her throat and felt lack of air. Her son's cry pierced her soul.

'You son of a…' Claire heard Mel's voice.

'Ah look?' Sylar laughed. 'You are the little lady that sent me unconsciousness the last time huh?'

'That little lady is going to send you there again!' Mel got off the bench frowning.

'Ah! I don't think so!' Sylar tilted his head. 'I have the advantage this time!'

'No!' Claire screamed and few visitors of the campus looked at her. 'Let go of my son!'

'Sh-sh.' Sylar laughed again. 'We don't need any attention, do we?'

'I'm going to kill you!' Peter snarled. 'I'm going to kill you slowly and I'm going to enjoy, doing that!'

'As I said – I have little advantage over here!' Sylar clicked with his tongue. 'I could accidentally drop that little treasure over here.'

'No!' Claire covered her mouth. Her eyes were full of tears. 'No, please don't!'

'How cute…' Sylar released a thin smile. 'Would you give me your ability now?'

'I'd do anything you want, just… set him free! Please, don't hurt him!' Claire cried. Few police officers were running to them.

'I think we might have a problem.' Sylar sighed and closed his eyes, teleported away along with Joshua.

'No!' Claire shouted, but it was too late. He was already gone. 'No! My baby!'

'Sean?' Peter looked at his friend and then at the police officers. 'Please, will you…'

'We could do this!' Sean nodded and looked at Mel. 'Right?'

'Sure.' Mel nodded. 'Go get that bastard!'

Peter just sighed and grabbed Claire's hand. They teleported away and when he opened his eyes, they were at the rooftop of the campus. He felt Claire winced beside him and looked at her. She was crying and her face was wet from her tears.

'Claire…' Peter wrapped arms around her and her body shocked in his arms. 'Claire please calm down! We are going to find him, I swear! I promise you!'

'My baby! He took my baby!' Claire sobbed. She fisted his shirt and her tears soaked through the fabric. Peter clenched his jaw and looked around the rooftop. His senses told him that his enemy was around here, but he could not sense him now.

'Claire.' Peter rubbed her back and she finally looked up at him. 'Claire I have to focus. I need some help from you, okay?'

'Okay.' She sniffed.

'I need to know that you are okay, so I could concentrate over him.'

'I'm okay.' Claire whispered and her voice cracked. 'Do what you have to do! Just… find him!'

Peter closed his eyes and took deep breath. It was the first time he was trying to do this. He was not even sure that it was going to work. But he had to try and save his son. His life was in danger and Peter had to do everything to bring him back. He grabbed Claire's hand and felt her fingers laced with his. She gave him strength to find the right path and suddenly he felt it. It was barely perceptible, but it was here. His son was here and his intuition had not mistaken. Peter opened his eyes and looked at Claire. She looked at him with hope in her emerald eyes.

'I know.' He told her. 'Come!'

Peter walked to the staircase and Claire followed him inside of the building. They sneaked in and Claire walked carefully through the darkness. Peter had no problem to see through it, because he did not even hesitate. His every step was careful and precise. He knew where he was going. That made her strangely comfortable.

Then they heard it. They heard their son's cry and Claire's heart pounded again. She rushed to find him, but Peter captured her hand and pulled her back. Claire looked at him horrified. She just wanted to take her son in her arms.

'Wait!' Peter formed the word with his lips. He pushed her behind an old shelf for books.

'But…'

'Trust me.' He asked of her and she knew that she was going to do it. She could trust him her life. Peter was the only man made her feel safe. He was the only one, able to comfort her when she needed the most.

'Okay.' She nodded and stood behind him. Peter knelt down and Claire followed him. They saw Joshua sitting in one of the corners of the attic. He looked scared and Peter clenched his jaw. He tried to think rational, but it was hard when he heard his son's cry.

'I know you are here Peter.' Sylar's voice echoed in the attic. Peter looked at Claire and put his index finger before his lips. He shook his head negatively and she nodded as a response. 'Come on! We both know that I'm losing patience… quickly!'

Joshua cried even louder and Peter squeezed Claire's hand. He sought strength in her, but she wanted the same from him now.

'See, I think that we both know what I want.' Sylar spoke again and Peter looked around the room. He looked for his rival, but he could not find him. 'Peter?' Sylar called him again and Peter gritted his teeth. 'I have a solution for our little problem over here.'

'Really?' Peter called back. His eyes wandered, but he still could not find his enemy. 'Let's hear it!'

'You give me Claire and I'll give you your son!' Sylar spoke too. 'Sounds fair to me, what do you think?'

'I have better offer for you.' Peter hissed, but loud enough so Sylar could hear him. 'You give me my son back and I'll make sure you'll die quickly!'

'You can't have them both! You know that!' Sylar snapped and suddenly, Claire saw Peter's smile. That smile scared her. His eyes had stopped wandering and now fixed something in the darkness. He had found him.

'I can have them both and you're going to die!' Peter snarled.

'Are you sure?' His enemy laughed.

Peter looked at Claire and leaned to kiss her. It was a desperate kiss, but enough to give him strength for the battle. He pulled back and then nodded at her.

_Go gra__b Joshua, when I tell you! _Peter sent her his thought.

_Okay, but be careful!_She sent him hers. _'I love you!'_

'_I love you too!' _

'Peter?' Sylar's voice echoed closer. 'Are you sure?'

'Now!' Peter jumped off the ground and shot flames from his hands. Claire rushed and grabbed Joshua in his arms. 'Go!' He screamed at her and knelt on the ground, avoiding Sylar's electric blast towards him.

'No!' She screamed and stood there, protecting her son with her body. Joshua cried in her arms. 'I'm not leaving you!'

'Damn it Claire!' Peter cursed and shot electricity too. Sylar avoided it and looked at Claire. 'Run! Now!'

'No!'

'That's cute!' Sylar hissed and reached hands towards Peter. He pushed the old shelf behind him, using his telekinesis. Peter barely succeeded to escape it. 'Peter and Claire – the perfect pair!' Sylar tilted his head. 'That sounds kind of poetic, don't you think? Too bad that it won't last!'

'Who says that?' Mel's voice surprised all of them and they looked at the door of the attic. She was standing there with Sean beside of her. She was holding a gun and he just crossed arms before his chest.

'Little Mel!' Sylar panted and that gave enough time to Peter. He got off the ground.

'Stop calling her like that!' Sean hissed and his eyes narrowed.

'Or what?' Sylar tilted his head. 'You can't kill me!'

'But I can!' Peter shook his hands and they glowed. 'You are going to pay for what you did to my family!'


	111. Chapter 111 Tell me who I am

_**Chapter 111**__** Tell me who I am**_

His hands glowed in bright red. His eyes had the same nuance. He was ready to kill his enemy and he was about to do that right in this moment. Peter got pissed in the moment Sylar had threatened his child. When he had reached his hands towards Claire, Peter became even furious. Now he was not thinking. He was furious.

'Two can play that game, Peter!' Sylar shook his hands too and they glowed in the same bright red as Peter's. 'Did I mention that I have that ability too?'

'You mean – you killed that guy?' Peter frowned. 'I should've guessed!'

'Not a surprise here.' Claire snapped too. She was trying to calm down her son, but Joshua was crying and his eyes gazed his father. He was scared and Claire could feel that clearly. She was scared too. She did trust in Peter and his abilities but because she was not sure, what Sylar could do next.

'I want only, one more ability and I'm done!' Sylar frowned.

'You want something that I won't allow you to have!' Peter put his hands up. Sylar did the same. 'You want something that I love and cherish! That was your last mistake!'

'We'll see about that!'

'Get out of here!' Peter did not even look at Claire, but she knew that he was talking to her. He face remained firm. She squeezed her son in her arms and glanced at Peter.

'I'm staying!' She said loud enough so he could hear her.

'We are here too!' Mel looked at Sean and he nodded.

'You want to protect them?' Sylar laughed and came closer. 'That's so cute!'

'I want to keep them safe from you!'

'Really?'

'As I said – you are going to pay for what you did! You are going to pay for every innocent life!'

'We'll see!' Sylar shot a fireball from his hand. Peter leaned just in time, but the ball hit the old shelf behind him and he barely succeeded to run from there. Sylar did not waist anymore time. He shot another ball and Peter fell on the ground. He panted as he got off.

'You bastard!'

'You know what?' Sylar came closer. 'This is going to be fun. I'm going to kill you know and then I'm going to kill your lovely wife and that beautiful little boy of yours!'

'No!' Peter crooked his face.

'Oh yeah!' Sylar laughed and his hands glowed with electricity this time. 'And… I'm going to enjoy doing that!'

'Never!' Peter screamed and shot Sylar with his electricity, sending him at the other side of the room. He fell on the ground motionless. Peter rushed to there and rolled him over his back. He saw the giant hole in his enemy's chest and understood that the battle was over. Sylar was dead.

Peter fell on his knees and then sat on his heals close to Sylar's body. He looked up at Claire. She walked towards him. Joshua had calmed in Mel's arms. Claire knelt close to him and Peter sought calmness in her arms. She embraced him and held him tightly. His body shook and he wrapped arms around her waist. His head rested on her shoulder and he heard her calming voice.

'It's okay, baby… It's okay…' She sang, swaying her body back and forth. 'Everything is okay now. Everything is fine.' She rubbed his back.

'We have to call the firemen!' Sean took their attention. Claire looked at him with surprise, but then saw the burning shelf. Peter was quicker. He just blinked once and the sprinklers worked immediately.

'What? You can do that too?' Claire looked at him with surprise. 'How?'

'They work with electricity.' Peter shrugged and Claire held his arm as they both got off the ground. 'I took that ability by the same time I took the super strength.'

'You've never told me this.' Claire touched his face tenderly.

'I haven't, because I've never used it until now.' He shrugged. His face was pale and his eyes narrowed. 'I have to take care about the body.'

'Leave this to us.' Sean interrupted him and Peter looked at his friend.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Mel nodded and handed Joshua to Claire. 'You can trust us! I mean… there is a whole campus outside, believing that nothing has happened.' She smiled coyly. 'I think I did a pretty good job.'

'Yeah.' Sean rolled his eyes, but Mel nudged him. 'I mean – yeah, you did a really good job.'

'Okay then.' Peter nodded, without smiling. He looked tired. 'Can you do this without…?'

'Peter! Just go!' Sean snapped. 'You did hell of a job today!'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and took Claire's free hand. 'Call me when you finish.'

'We will!' Sean reassured him.

Peter nodded once again. He led Claire out of the room and they walked out at the rooftop. She looked at him strangely, but he just smiled and that smile touched her heart.

'Would you fly with me?' He asked quietly.

'Every time!' She smiled at him and he too her in his arms. Joshua squealed when they flew away of the campus.

When they got back at the apartment, Claire went to take care of Joshua. The little boy already yawned in her arms. She changed his diapers and put him to sleep. It was still early for his dinner. Claire watched him falling asleep in his crib and fixed his blanket over him. He was her treasure and she knew that Peter thought the same.

Claire sighed and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. She found Peter, sitting on the couch. He had leaned his elbows on his knees and had hid his face in his palms. Claire frowned and went to him. She sat close to him and placed hand on his back.

'What's wrong?' Her voice was soft and careful.

'I just… ' Peter uttered and she barely heard his voice. 'I just thought that it was going to be easy. I mean… he was a killer and he killed so many… and I… I wasn't ready.' He babbled incoherently. Claire rubbed his back, trying to soothe him with her touch.

'You did it right, baby.' She whispered and he finally looked at her. 'You saved us and you saved so many people today!'

'I know, but…' Peter touched her face. 'I'm not a killer, beautiful.'

'I know you are not, Peter.' She smiled softly and her eyes glowed. 'You are the most compassionate person I've ever known!'

'But…'

'There is no 'but'!' Claire placed her index finger on his lips. 'What you did today was something that it you had to do!'

'Have I told you how much I love you?' Peter smiled under her touch.

'You did, but you could tell me this one more time.' She smiled to and he leaned to touch her lips with his.

'I love you.' He murmured over her lips.

'I love you too!' She answered him and buried fingers into his hair.

'I thought that I was going to lose you.' Peter wrapped arms around her and pulled her closer. Claire hid her face at the crook of his neck and kissed his pulse point.

'Sh-sh…'

'I can't do that!' He whispered and his body shook again. 'I can't lose you or our boy! You two are the precious thing that I have!'

'I know…' Claire kissed his neck again. 'I know…'

They spent the night just hugging each other. When Claire woke up in the next morning, she saw Peter standing close to his son's crib. He just looked at him. His face was finally calm and she smiled. Peter leaned and kissed Joshua's forehead. He did not wake up, just shifted in his dream. Claire smiled, looking at the father and the son.

'He is a good boy.' Peter turned around and looked at her. Claire smiled and watched him crawled over the bed. He lay close to her and smiled like a little boy when she ruffled his hair.

'He is just like his father.' Claire felt his hand on her waist. His eyes glowed against him.

'Yeah.' Peter just murmured and leaned to kiss her soft lips.


	112. Chapter 112 Aftermath

_**Chapter 112**__** Aftermath **_

Claire woke up early. She looked at Joshua's crib and saw him still sleeping. Her little boy had been through a lot the day before. She covered Peter's hand, over her stomach and felt him shifted in his sleep. He had a day off this day, so he could sleep more.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment and the memories of the previous day folded her head. She remembered the terror in her heart when she thought that she could lose Peter and their son. Then she remembered him falling in her arms and sought comfort. He had cried silently, but Claire had felt that. The bad experience and the fear of losing his family, had hit him harder than he might think. He had blamed himself for all that happened. He had blamed himself for taking somebody's life. Claire knew what kind of man he was. She was not surprised for him taking this that harder. However, he knew that he had to do that. He knew that he had to protect his family and she had supported him.

They had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. Claire had hugged him through the whole night and had rubbed his back calmingly. When she had finally felt him relaxed under her touch, she knew that she could relax too.

She sneaked out of the bed carefully. Peter still slept, but their son was awake and gave small cry. Claire smiled and put on her robe. She took Joshua in her arms and walked out of the room.

'We don't want to wake daddy.' She cooed at her son. 'He has to sleep, right? He was our hero yesterday and he has to relax now.'

Joshua giggled and Claire tickled his tummy. He was a beautiful baby and she was very proud of him. His hazel eyes glowed every time he laughed or looked at his parents.

Just as she had fed him, somebody rang on the door. Claire frowned and went to open. She smiled in the moment she did that. Her mother and her father were standing before her.

'Mel called us.' Heidi explained and hugged her daughter. Claire still held Joshua in her arms, but hugged her mother with her free arm.

'Please, come on in.' She stepped aside and let them into the apartment. 'Peter is resting.'

'How are you?' Nathan asked her and studied her face.

'We are fine.' Claire nodded and sat on the couch at the living room. She placed Joshua in her lap and looked at her parents. Nathan sat on the free armchair and Heidi sat beside of her daughter. 'All three of us.'

'Three?' Heidi frowned with concern.

'Yeah.' Claire tried to speak normally. 'All three of us.'

'Mel said that you killed Sylar.' Nathan frowned.

'Peter killed him to save us.' Claire looked at the small boy in her lap. He had caught her finger and babbled something in his cute baby language. 'Sylar had caught him as a hostage.'

'Oh my!' Heidi exclaimed.

'Yeah.' Claire leaned and kissed the top of her son's head. 'He wanted my power so badly that he was ready to kill for it.'

'That son of a bitch!' Nathan stormed out.

'But Peter killed him and everything is fine now.' Claire smiled, trying to sound normal. 'Peter is resting now. He had a tough day, yesterday.'

'That's good.' Nathan nodded. 'I could only imagine how he felt.'

'You know him.' Claire's voice cracked. 'He suffered a lot.'

'Yeah, I know him!' Nathan frowned. 'I know him enough to know how bad he may feel now. But I'm glad that he killed that son of a bitch! I would help him if I could!'

'He will be fine.' Claire nodded and looked at her father. 'He just need time to recover and I'm here to help him.'

'I wonder how you two even started.' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. 'I mean – Peter us so noble and stuff…'

'Sometimes I wonder that too.' Claire blushed. 'I guess that it's just meant to be.'

'Yeah.' Heidi nodded. 'We all can see that.'

'We came here to talk to you, Claire.' Nathan took her attention. She looked at him seriously. 'We know that you two want to get marry as soon as it possible.'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded. 'But we have to fix my birth certificate first.'

'That's why your mother and I are here.' Nathan frowned.

'Hey!' They heard Peter's voice and saw him walked out of the bedroom. He had fully dressed, but his hair was still messy. Claire smiled at him and he sat close to her on the sofa. 'Morning!'

'Morning, Pete!' Nathan smiled. 'Sleepy head, huh?'

'Yeah – busy day.' Peter's face faded for a brief moment.

'So I've heard.' Nathan studied his face. 'But I want you to know that I'm glad!'

'You are glad?'

'Yeah. You killed that crap so now we all could breathe easily.' Nathan shrugged. 'I just told Claire that I would've helped if I could.'

'Thanks.' Peter crooked his face.

'Now, the other reason of what we are here…' Nathan looked at his brother. 'I want to fix Claire's birth certificate. I mean – we have to put the name of her biological father there. Then I have to fill some forms and accept her as mine.'

'But…' Claire frowned.

'It's just a formality.' Nathan looked at his daughter. 'You know that it's the only way now.'

'I know.' Claire nodded. 'I know, but I'm not trilled of the thought of his name in mine birth certificate!'

'I'm so sorry, honey.' Heidi touched her arm. 'I wish it was not like this. You know that.'

'I know mom.' Claire smiled at her mother and then her look fell on her boy. He still played with her finger, but he looked at his father. Peter smiled at him too and Claire's heart melted. Her boys…

'So I could do that as soon as I can!' Nathan coughed.

'Okay.' Claire nodded again. 'Just call us after that.'

'I will and we have to tell the press too.' He frowned.

'I don't want any rumors spreading around too.' Peter frowned. 'We had enough trouble of keeping that relationship hidden.'

'I bet you had.' Heidi rolled her eyes.

'Huh.' Nathan coughed to suppress his laugh.

'Everything is alright now.' Claire looked at Peter, but he frowned again.

'No. Not everything.'

'You are talking about dad?' Nathan's face faded.

'Yeah.' Peter sighed and looked at his brother. 'I could deal with him too, but he is my father, Nathan. I can't just kill him.'

'I know.'

'I'm not sure he would do the same though.' Peter shrugged. 'I'm just not like him.'

'I bet you're not.' Nathan nodded. 'Then what?'

'I have to think about that.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Let's fix Claire's documents first and then we could think about dad.'

'I want you to know that I'm going to support you whatever you decide!'

'I know, Nathan.' Peter smiled. 'Now I know.'

'I know I was not a good brother before, Pete.' Nathan made short pause. 'I'm sorry for that.'

'You are now and that is all that matters, okay?'

'Okay.' Nathan nodded and smiled too.

Nathan and Heidi left few minutes later. Nathan promised to call when everything was ready. Peter closed the door after his brother and his wife. He sighed and leaned his forehead on the cold wood.

'Are you okay?' Claire asked him anxiously. 'Is it something wrong?'

'I'm fine.' Peter sighed and turned around to look at her. 'Really.'

'You don't look fine.' Claire frowned. 'You want something?'

'I just want all this to be over already.' Peter rubbed his temples. 'I'm tired and I want some peace in my life.'

'We'll have that peace soon.' Claire smiled in the moment she was sure that he was okay. 'We are going to marry and everything will be alright.'

'You are such an optimist.' Peter released a thin smile and walked to her. 'Since when?'

'Since the moment you kissed me for the first time.' Claire looked up at him. 'Do you remember this? You kissed me and I believed in the miracles again!'

'Do you believe that we can have a normal life as a family?' Peter touched her face.

'Our life is not normal, Peter.' Claire leaned on his palm. 'We aren't normal and trying to lying ourselves would be mistake. I do believe in our life together. I believe in you! This is enough for me.'

His eyes caressed her.


	113. Chapter 113 The final challenge

_**Chapter 113**__** The final challenge**_

_The secret love between Peter and Claire Petrelli is not a secret anymore. Senator Petrelli announced that publicly. He showed undeniable proves that Claire Elizabeth Petrelli and Peter Joshua Petrelli are not blood relatives. The shocking news has announced early this morning from the senator himself. He admitted that his daughter, Claire has been adopted as a baby and her real mother is no one else, but Heidi Down Petrelli. There are no more details about the father, but __it has been rumored that he is a man from Heidi Petrelli's past. _

_Peter and Claire Petrelli have a son, named Joshua Mathew Petrelli. He is eight months old and lives with his parents. _

_That puts an end for the much-rumored relationship between the brother and as it turns, senator's daughter. If they were blood relatives, that would have been the most shocking known relationship in the American history! _

_Now more news… _

Peter switched off the TV with a smile on his face. That was the second time he was listening the news of his relationship with Claire. The media was right. It was public secret and just now, they could announce it openly. Peter was craving for this since long time ago. Now it was real and he just could not believe it.

He could hear Claire's voice, coming from the other room. She was putting Joshua to sleep and was singing one of his favorite baby songs. That was not the first time when he could hear Claire singing to their son. She had started it recently and clamed that Joshua looked happy when she did that.

Peter leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

'_Little boy blue, come blow your horn,  
The sheep's in the meadow, the cows in the corn  
Where is the little boy who looks after the sheep?  
He's under the haystack, fast asleep._'

Claire's voice was coming clear through the open door and Peter smiled. He felt it like a caress. There was something in it that made him feel calm and relaxed.

'Sleep my little Joshua.' Claire told to her son and Peter heard her quiet steps in the living room. He opened his eyes and saw her face, bending over his. He smiled when she kissed him. Her eyes glowed when he pulled her down on his lap.

'Is he sleeping?' Peter rubbed his nose in hers. Claire giggled and wrapped arms around his neck.

'Yeah.' She touched his forehead with hers. 'Joshua is sleeping like a baby.'

'He is a baby.' Peter wrinkled his nose.

'Right, but I meant that he is sleeping now. He is good.' Claire skimmed her thumb over his lips. 'Our son is a good boy. He is just like his father.'

'So now I'm a good boy?' Peter teased her, but she just smiled.

'When I ask you to be.'

'You told me this before.' Peter frowned.

'Sure I did.' She laughed.

'You still thought the same?' Peter wrapped arms around her waist.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded and buried fingers into his hair. 'I still love you.'

'I know that!' He grinned and his crooked smile melted her heart. 'You know that I love to hear it from you!'

'Yeah.' She leaned and kissed his lips. 'Now what?'

'Huh?' Peter stared at her lips.

'Peter! Focus!' Claire grabbed his face and forced him to look at her eyes. 'Now what?'

'Now – we are going to married!' Peter answered seriously.

'I know that, baby. I was asking you about your parents.' Claire frowned and saw how his eyes darkened. 'I'm sorry I'm asking you this, but we have to make it clear with them.'

'I know.' Peter sighed. 'I have to talk to my father once again! For the last time!'

'I don't want you to be alone!' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'Take Sean or… or my father, but I don't want you to face him alone!'

'I told you that I'm stronger than him now, beautiful!' Peter frowned. 'You know that too!'

'I don't want to risk it!' She insisted. 'Please, do it for me!'

'Okay, if that will make you happy…'

'It will.' Claire grinned against him. 'Thank you!'

'Now, let's think about something else, okay?' He pushed her onto the couch and hovered over her. His face almost touched hers. 'How about… a kiss?'

'Only?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Let's start with it and then we'll see where this is going to lead.' He smiled and his lips attacked hers. He swallowed her moans and felt her leg rubbing his. Her hands buried in his hair and pulled him closer.

'You wanna show you a little trick?' he uttered close to her lips. She nodded and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, Claire noticed that she was completely naked. He was too.

'Peter!' She yelped with surprise.

'Like it?' he smirked against her and his lips touched her briefly before he could lower his head onto her neck.

'Yeah.' She moaned under his touch. His hands slid down on her body and grasped her hips. 'It was… mh… good…'

'I thought you are going to love it!' Peter uttered and his tongue flicked over her pulse point. He bit her lightly and she arched her body, towards him.

'Peter…' Claire whispered as he caressed her inner thighs. She felt his hands slid up between her legs and opened them fully. He did not rush. His mouth found hers again and just then, his fingers found that throbbing knot of nerves between her thighs. His thumb played with that spot and she bucked against him. 'Please…' She uttered when her mouth was free. Her eyes closed and she arched her back when he slid into her craving body. Her legs wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him deeper. She could hear his groan, close to her ear.

Claire grasped his shoulders and her nails dug deep into his skin when he dove into her again. His moves jerked, his breathing hitched, and just then, with one final move, he reached his peak with her. Claire screamed his name when she came and wrapped arms around him when he fell over her.

'Mhm…' She kissed his neck. 'If that is your idea of the good time…'

'What?' Peter hovered over her. His elbows rested at the both sides of her body. One playful smirk played over his face.

'I'm so on it!' She rose up her eyebrows and he laughed joyfully.

Later that evening, Peter and Claire was sitting on the couch and was planning their wedding. They heard the doorbell and Claire frowned at Peter.

'Who might be?' She murmured as he shrugged and went to open.

'Good evening, Peter!' Claire heard Arthur's voice and her blood ran cold. She got off the couch and went straight to the kitchen. When she came back into the living room, she was holding her gun.

'What the Hell are you doing here?' She snapped with hostile voice. Her eyes narrowed and she charged the gun in her hand.

'I have to say that you certainly have guts in you!' Arthur smiled.

'Shut up!' She hissed and looked at Peter. His face faded too. 'You hurt him too much for my taste!' Claire looked back at Peter's father.

'You think that you are faster than me with this?' Arthur nodded at the gun in her hand.

'She maybe not, but I am!' Peter hissed and took his father attention. 'Tell me what are you doing here and then you could get out!'

'I want you!' Arthur looked at his son.

'What?' Claire snapped.

'I want you to come home and we could start over.' Arthur ignored Claire and focused on Peter only. 'I always thought that we could understand each other if we just sit and talk.'

'You want me to… to…what?' Peter laughed. 'Are you crazy?'

'What is so funny?'

'You!' Peter stopped laughing and shook his head. 'How could you even believe that I could come with you? What exactly do you want from me? What?'

'I want you to be my heir in the Company!' Arthur frowned.

'What?' Claire increased her voice. Her eyes glowed. 'You didn't care about him until now and all of a sudden you come here and…'

'Nobody asked you, Claire!' Arthur hissed towards her.

'You could get out! Now!' Peter frowned. His fists clenched at the both sides of his body. 'She is right and I don't want to have anything to do with you!'

'You could be reach, Peter.' Arthur tilted his head. 'Just think about it and you'll understand me! You are strong enough to do that and we could share…'

'I said – no!' Peter snapped. 'I don't want you or your Company! I have what I want here!'

'I could make you!' Arthur frowned.

'Or you don't?' They heard Mel's voice. She was standing by the door and her eyes narrowed towards Arthur Petrelli. 'You wanna check?'

'You have the guts too.' Arthur rose up his eyebrows. 'Your father did a hell of a job with you!'

'No!' Mel tilted her head. 'It's just me!'

'Think about it Peter!' Arthur frowned and looked at his son.

'I don't have to think about!' Peter hissed. 'The only thing I have to think about now is how to live my life without you in it!'

'We'll meet again!' Arthur crooked his face and turned around to leave.

'Good bye, dad!' Peter snarled after him. Arthur walked out of the apartment and Peter looked at Claire. She sighed with relief and he wrapped arms around her. 'Now we could get married!' He whispered in her hair and felt her smile on his chest.

'That would be good.' Mel murmured with smile, looking at the couple.


	114. Chapter 114 The perfect pairs

_**Chapter 114**__** The perfect pairs **_

Peter and Claire got married.

It was a beautiful, sunny day when it happened. Claire wore a beautiful white gown, and Peter could not stop looking at her. He was happy, and his face was so transparent when he looked at her. They did not have to hide anymore; the time of the secrets was over. They had been together in their hearts long before this day.....a small and beautiful baby boy was proof of that. Joshua was lying in Heidi's arms and looking at his parents with his big, hazel eyes, which were just like his father's.

Mel and Sean were standing close to their friends, remembering their own marriage in Las Vegas not so long ago. Now they were a family and they were happy.

Nathan was standing close to his wife and looking at his brother with a strange feeling in his heart. He was happy that Peter got married to the woman he loved, but that woman was the same girl Nathan once thought of as his biological daughter. He still loved Claire as his real daughter; those blood tests did not change anything about that. They only freed Peter and Claire from the burden of forbidden love.

Looking at them now, Nathan thought that they looked just perfect for each other. Claire was small, delicate, and blond; Peter was a little taller than her, dark, and his face shone every time he looked at her.

Heidi was happy now; her life was complete. She had found her long-lost daughter, and was happy to find that it was Claire. She looked so beautiful now, standing before her husband. Claire's eyes glowed with love, and Peter looked at her the same way. Heidi smiled and looked at her grandson in her arms. Little Joshua had changed everything. He was the final thread that tied Peter and Claire together, but Heidi was sure that even without him, they would have ended up the same way. Their love was just meant to be. She sighed and looked at the young couple standing at opposite sides of the marring couple, right after Mel and Sean.

Joe and Demi were here as friends, and Peter and Claire were thankful to the both of them. Joe had helped Claire give birth to her first child, and Demi had kept their secret when she thought that Peter and Claire were related. They were close friends to Peter and Claire, and soon to be married as well.

'I promise to keep you always in my heart, where you always were.' Claire spoke as she put the golden ring around Peter's finger. 'I promise to love you with all of my heart and give birth to your children. I promise to be your faithful wife and love you as I always have.'

Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss her. His warm lips met hers and Claire smiled under his touch. She felt him touching her hand and looked there; he held her golden ring.

'I love you Claire, and I promise to love you 'till the end of time.' Peter slipped her golden ring onto her finger. 'You are the air I breathe, the ground I walk upon, the heart beating in my chest. You are my everything.' He smiled and kissed her fingers. 'I promise to keep you safe and protect you with my body and my soul. You are my perfect match.'

Peter leaned in and kissed her, this time as his wife.

Angela Petrelli watched them from behind. She was standing at the back row and watching her favorite son, her golden boy, getting married. Angela had wanted the best for him. She had thought that she had given him the best. She was wrong, and she could see that clearly now. Her son was a young man and he was in love, and he had proven to her that he could fight for that love.

She was his soul.

Claire…

Angela had seen her long ago. She had seen her even before she was born.

Angela had fought against that love and had lost the battle; everyone willing to try and fight against that love was doomed. It was as if there was something special in them. Peter and Claire shared a special connection, and Angela thought with irony that Arthur's experiment was successful; they were the perfect pair.

As for Arthur, he had left for Paris. Angela had not known when that had happened, she just came back home and he was not there. He had left her a small note. Arthur had written that he would wait for her, and the sad part was that Angela would go to him. Good or bad, she loved him and that was her curse. She could not escape from him, even if she wanted to. She would follow him again this time, not only because she loved him, but also because she wanted to protect her son and his new family. Angela knew that Arthur was capable of that.

_Thanks mom._

Peter's voice echoed in her head and she looked up at him. Peter nodded at her with a light smile. He had called her 'mom' and that was something he had not done since long ago. Maybe he would be able to forgive her someday. She smiled back at him and left the celebration; her flight to Paris was soon.

'What are you looking at, baby?' Claire's sweet voice made him look at her and Peter grinned.

'I just thought how happy you make me!' He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The white dress shimmered around her legs. Claire giggled and placed her hands over his shoulders.

'Really?' She tilted her head.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded.

'Then read my thoughts and you'll be thrilled.' She rose up her eyebrows. Peter frowned at first, but then his eyes widened and he saw her seductive smile.

'You did that on purpose!' He pouted and kissed her bare neck.

'Sure, and who knows – we could have another addition to our family.' Claire shrugged and looked at Joshua sleeping in her mother's arms.

'We won't wait that long.' Mel's voice echoed from behind them. Peter and Claire looked at her with surprise. Sean had wrapped his arm around her thin waist and looked shocked too.

'What are you talking about?' His face got paler with every second.

'Six or seven months, maybe.' Mel shrugged with her typical style.

'And you're telling me that…' Sean dropped his glass on the floor and did not even notice that. He looked Mel with disbelief.

'Are you okay?' Mel touched his face with concern.

'Yeah, I'm fine, but… Wait a minute!' He frowned and took her hand. 'You have to rest!'

'But Sean…' Mel pouted. 'I'm not sick you know!'

'I'm your husband!'

'And you're acting stupid!' She rolled her eyes and looked at the newlyweds. 'I'm sorry! That's why I haven't told him yet.'

'It's okay Mel!' Claire glowed. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks!' Mel succeeded in saying, before Sean could settle her on the nearest chair.

'What happened?' Nathan and Heidi came closer to Peter and Claire.

'Sean and Mel are having a baby. Sean is freaking out right now.' Peter almost laughed.

'It's funny.' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'I remember you did the same.' She looked at her parents and blushed. 'I mean after we came to live here.'

'Of course.' Nathan coughed.

Joshua gave a loud cry. Claire smiled softly, concentrating her attention over her son. She reached out her hands towards him, but her mother smiled.

'You have to be careful with your dress honey.' Heidi shook her head.

'I don't care.' Claire nodded at her mother, and she placed Joshua in her hands. 'Hey honey.' She cooed. 'I wanted to hug you all day!'

Joshua laughed, and they all laughed with him.

'Just when I thought that I almost gave up on him.' Claire's face faded a bit and she took one of his tiny hands, kissing his small fingers.

'Claire.' Peter rubbed her back. 'Don't be sad, beautiful. Our son is here with us now and we love him!'

'Yeah.' Claire shone again.

'You so complement each other!' Nathan smiled and Heidi followed him.

'I have to admit that.' She looked at the young couple.

'We are the perfect pair, remember?' Peter smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Claire's shoulders. He touched his son with the other and looked at his wife with love.

Their love had won again.

_**THE END**_

_**Or **_

_**TO BE CONTINUED?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Well, if you know me - it's the second option. It was hell of a ride with this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it! Hope to see you soon for the TTP2!**_

_**Love,**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


End file.
